Fragmented Lives The Parody Pieces
by DBM
Summary: Warning! Adult/Mature situations, ACC, OOC, AU, SI, SPOILERS for Anime/Manga. The Story? 137 escape the Lab... And things aren't as you'd expect... Pieces, scenes, vignettes & experimental writings using characters from NGE & the Altered Lives storyline.
1. 00 Drinking Game

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

******************************************************************

Drinking Game for the 'Altered Lives' Stories by DBM.

WARNING!  Under NO circumstances shall the Author of this document be held liable for anyone who actually follows this 'JOKE' drinking guide!  If you're drinking Alcohol, then you must be of age to do so legally.  That means that YOU are solely accountable for YOUR own actions!  If you do choose to drink, YOU take full responsibility for what happens!

1) Whenever someone acts 'Out of Character' (OMAKEs included) have 1 drink.  (Warning!  Following this point may cause Alcoholism/Alcoholic Poisoning!)

2) Whenever someone acts 'In Character', have 2 drinks to get over the shock.

3) Whenever the Author has three little dots together, like this…, eat something.  Trust me on this, it'll help offset the effect of the alcohol…

4) Whenever Rave 'does the unexpected', 'Foul yourself with Fear'!  Just kidding, change type of alcohol (beer to wine), or brand.

5) Whenever the Author offers an 'Explanation' that might show that Glando IS a Decent Human Being, Projectile Vomit Profusely.  And YES, extra points ARE awarded for Distance, Accuracy, and Area Covered.

6) Whenever there's a 'Kodak Moment', or other 'Romantic' scene, reach for the tissues, wipe your eyes, blow your nose, and raise a toast to 'being in love'…  (Feel free to 'break out the Good Stuff', and ignore any change from point 04!)

7) Whenever there's a scene with either good writing, decent characterisation, tense drama, touching romance or gripping action, check to see if you're still reading 'Altered Lives', and not some other story by mistake.

8) Whenever Rave says something that could be taken as a joke, have 1 drink.

9) Whenever any of the girls get some 'Quality Time' with Shakey, cheer loudly and have 1 drink!  Let's face it, rare occasions SHOULD be celebrated!

10) Whenever the Author makes a valid social observation, say, "You got THAT right!" and write down your OWN observations.  Have as many drinks as needed to help you in your endeavour.

11) Whenever some scumbag gets his 'just desserts', make a note to enrol your own Children/Loved Ones in a Self-Defence/First Aid course.  Let's face it, there's NEVER a Police Officer/Paramedic around when you NEED one!

12) Whenever the Clone known as #12, or Twelve makes Shakey's dull life more 'interesting' (in whatever way) have 2 drinks, one for each of them…

13) Whenever the Clone known as #13, or Hanako, makes an appearance in the story, be thankful for those people who handle the 'Janitorial' jobs.  If you know one, think about inviting them out for a drink.

14) Whenever Glando dies (OMAKEs included) drink a bottle to celebrate!  (Warning!  Following this point may cause Alcoholism/Alcoholic Poisoning!)

15) Whenever Rave kills someone, go to the toilet and offload some of what you've been drinking.  Trust me on this, you'll need to make room in there eventually.

16) Whenever Shakey's 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom' starts playing up, check to make sure that all of the doors and windows are locked, and that your insurance is paid up.  If so, relax and have a drink.

17) Whenever Rave's 'Group Mind' has an 'Internal Monologue', have a coffee or cold shower to try and sober yourself up…  Let's face it…  If a 'quiet one' like Rave is 'Talking to Herself' and getting answers back…

18) Whenever you think you see a scene or dialog taken (Ripped Off) from another source (story, film, etc) remember, this is a PARODY!  The Author is SUPPOSED to make obvious, and identifiable references to other people's works.  For EVERY single reference spotted, take 1 Drink.  (Warning!  Following this point WILL cause Alcoholism/Alcoholic Poisoning!)

END***************************************************************


	2. 01 Reluctant Recruit

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Reluctant Recruit…

It was a bleak winter day.  Beneath bleak grey skies, a cold wind blew through the ruined buildings of the abandoned industrial suburb.

The lone figure of a middle-aged man carefully picked his way through the run down streets, pausing every now and then to get his bearings.  The man stopped outside the fire-gutted shell of an older style brick building, his eyes looking over the crumbling wreck, silently appraising it.

Then with a cautious tread, the man entered…

Inside, the building was a mess.  The fire had been extinguished before it could cleanly kill the building, and while parts of the building had been destroyed, other parts had survived the onslaughts of both fire and fire fighter.

The man frowned as he noted that not all of the damage was ancient.  Obscene graffiti decorated the walls, and the place reeked of stale urine and excrement.  Here and there, discarded needles gave mute evidence that drug addicts had used the building.

The man made his way gingerly through the structure, stepping over items he preferred not to recognise, and trying not to step in other items recognisable by smell alone…

A lop-sided metal staircase adorned the back wall.  The man put a tentative foot on the lowest stair, testing for support.  Faintly satisfied when it didn't collapse, the man warily advanced to an upper level.

It was here, in a water damaged side room partly open to the grey skies above, that the man finally found what he was looking for.  A clustered bundle of stinking rags in a pile of garbage.

The man wrinkled his nose as it was assailed by the stench of a body long unwashed and uncared for.  He watched the rag heap for a few minutes, as it moved to the slow rhythm of its occupant.  Then the man loudly cleared his throat.

Bloodshot eyes looked out suspiciously from a face layered with personal filth.

"I know why you're here…" the man said quietly, watching the bundle of rags for any response, "I know… who you were…"

A shudder ran through the rag collection, and a skeletally thin hand produced a bottle and lifted it to unseen lips.  The sound of gulping accompanied the smell of Methylated Spirits…

The man watched the Metho drinking wretch with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"Do you know why I'm here?" the man asked.  Getting no response, the man continued, "I have a use for you…"

Almost immediately, the man frowned.  He really hadn't meant to use those words.  But despite a person's best intentions, Freudian slips still happen.

The rags began to move, the top of the heap slowly shaking from side to side.

"…no…" whispered a cracked voice, "…no more… …never again…"

"You are the only one who can do this," the man quietly urged, "You are the only one who can be what you were…"

"**NO**!" came the high-pitched, pain filled scream, "I **WON'T** DO IT AGAIN!"

The man took a step back at the force of the other's outburst.

"Y-You don't… know…" whined the rag heap, its voice creaking into sobs, "…w-what… they…  I never… wanted…  THEY did… n-not me… nuh mee…"

Tears made relatively clean track marks through the grime.

"…I know…" the man repeated quietly, "But it won't be like THAT…  The job I want you for…  It's… who you were, yes!  But… it's not you as THEY wanted you to be…  Things won't be as THEY want them to be…  Trust me…  Things will be better!"

The heap looked at the man, distrust glaring sullenly through the dirt.

"…why should I believe YOU?" the words were low and venomous, "…you're one of them…  Aren't you?  An Otaku?"

"Yes," the man reluctantly admitted, "I am an… 'Otaku'…  But…  I'm Australian…" (NOTE - Otaku = Anime Fan in Western World, but = 'weirdo/loser' in Japan…)

"…aus-Australian?" the heap blinked in surprise.

"Yes," the man nodded, "I'm NOT American…  Then there's the fact that I'm middle aged, rather than being 'twenty-something', teenaged, or pre-teen…"

The heap straightened up slightly as its sunken eyes appraised the man.

The man continued, "And you know what my Nationality, and my AGE mean, don't you?  The first I knew of… your kind… was through the early dubbed works of the Great Osamu Tezuka in the late 1960's, and early 1970's…"

The heap straightened up more…

"I watched Disney as a child…" the man rambled on, "And by that, I mean the 'Good Stuff', like 'Fantasia', 'Mary Poppins'…  Then there were the puppet shows 'ThunderBirds' and 'Captain Scarlet'…  I found the Great American comic books in my Teenage years…  'Archie' and 'MAD' comics…  'Marvel' when it was Stan Lee at the helm…  'DC' via the black and white reprints of 'Superman' and the 'Legion of Superheroes'…  I read Real Books too, by Great Authors like Asimov, Burroughs, Heinlein, London, Lovecraft…  Then there was 'Robotech' in my early Twenties…"

A sob escaped the heap, and it shook slightly.

"As an adult…" the man knelt amid the trash, "I became a fan of Steve Gallacci's 'Albedo'…  A Sci-Fi story about Animal based Genetic Constructs…  Through him, I discovered 'Furry Fandom', the Anthropomorphic Genre that covers everything from Traditional Werewolves to Extraterrestrial Aliens, and which runs the gamut from Cartoon Funny Animals like 'Bugs Bunny', to serious literary works like 'Maus'…"

The man's face fell, "That was just before the Smut Glut…"

"Have you heard of the Smut Glut?" the man asked with a weary sigh, "Sometime in the… what?  Late 80's?  Early 90's?  Suddenly, it seemed that every second comic book in the English-speaking world had an 'Adults Only' tag.  'Adult'?  Yeah, right…  Wasn't because they were meant to be read by people with intellectual and emotional maturity…  More like suckers with enough income to waste on the crap…"

The man fell silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts.  "Not that ALL of it was poorly written, badly drawn rip-off garbage printed on 'toilet roll' grade paper…  There WERE a few gems of Genuine Literature amid the sewage, such as the Modern Woman's Slice of Life comic 'Naughty Bits' by Roberta Gregory…"

"Do you know," the man asked, "What the 'Smut Glut' did to us Fans?"

The heap didn't answer.

"Many left the Fandom in tears…" the man whispered in pained tones, "What we had once seen as something intensely 'personal', had been tainted forever…"

The man paused, a sorrowful look on his face, "And as for the various Fandoms…  Well, 'Furry Fandom' suffered to the extent that even now, it still has a dubious reputation on the Internet.  The term 'Skunk F--KER' is used with the implication that it actually happens…  Whatever species is actually involved…"

"And now," the man's voice dropped slightly as his gaze went off into the distance, "Japan is having it's OWN version of the Smut Glut…  Famous characters are being used and abused in Doujinshi on the Internet…  But I don't have to tell YOU that, do I?"

The heap slumped in response.

"That's partly why I'm here…" the man said as he stood, "I know how the 'Others' have portrayed you…  What they've done to you…  What they've made you do…

A trembling sob escaped from the heap.

"I swear I won't do any of that to you," the man promised, "Come with me…  Be a part of my Fan Fiction.  I'll make you into a Person you can live with…"

"…must I live?" the heap asked in a forlorn voice, "…can't you let me die?"

"Do you want to die?" the man probed, "If so, I can write that into the story…"

"…yes…" admitted the heap, "…I don't want to exist… as they see me…"

"I'll respect your wish, as much as I can," the man said, holding out his hand, "I can't give you Eternal Oblivion, but I can grant you Absolution… via Death…"

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

Which character do you think it would be?  Read on for MY choice…

S

P

A

C

E

!

The Heap reached out a grateful hand, as Gendou's Archetype accepted the offer…

**********************************************************************

Welcome to "Fragmented Lives", a set of vignettes and scenes that may, or may not, become solid parts of the "Altered Lives - The Parody" Alternate Universe.

…I hope you'll enjoy the read…

DBM - From somewhere in Australia, the Land of Tree-Hugging Funnelwebs

END*******************************************************************


	3. 02 King of the Road

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - King of the Road.

The nation of Japan was still recovering from the End of Millennium horror known as 'Second Strike'.  Fortunately, the social fabric of the resilient Japanese Civilisation had flexed rather than torn, allowing the rapid rebuilding of essential industrial infrastructure.

However, it had not occurred without the usual problems…

Glando Atari sat behind the wheel of an unmarked NERVIS pursuit car, enduring another traffic jam.

The traffic started moving again, and Glando put his car in gear and inched forward.  As he slowly moved along, the cause of the traffic jam became apparent.  The remains of a small car with 'out-of-town' licence plates sat on a tow-truck's flatbed, while a demolition truck with a dented bumper stood nearby.

"Newbies…" Glando muttered in contempt as he noted the damaged car's plates, "Should have used Public Transport…  Especially during Morning Rush-Hour…"

Shaking his head in disgust, Glando eased his car around the accident scene, and onto the highway entry ramp.  Seconds later, he was cruising down one of the quality roads that serviced the City's transport needs.

Glando breathed a sigh of blessed relief as the 'out-of town' branch of the Highway opened onto a road devoid of the chaos in the 'City-bound' lanes.  For the moment, the road was Glando's, and he made the most of it…

…At least, until some 'Hoon-Mobile' came up 'too-close-for-comfort' behind him…

Sporting mag wheels, fourteen-inch 'fat' tyres and decorated with the type of graffiti teenage gang members put on their cars, the vehicle growled down the highway, the loud music thumping out of its speakers only slightly muffling the noise made by its 'sport-modified' exhaust system…

Glando pressed the accelerator, trying to unobtrusively ease away from the noisy contraption behind him.

…All to no avail…

The faster Glando went, the faster the Hoon-Mobile 'tail-gated' him, keeping a dangerously short 'stopping space' between the cars.

Glando swung out into the passing lane and hit the brakes.  The Hoon Mobile shot past him, leaving Glando to resume his journey at a more sedate pace.

…Until the Hoon Mobile loomed up in front of him again, travelling fifteen miles UNDER the speed limit…

Glando ground his teeth as he was forced to slow down behind the Road Hog.

On a suspicion, Glando swung out into the passing lane and attempted to overtake the Hoon Mobile.

…Only to have the Hoon Mobile wing out into the Passing Lane and block Glando's attempt to overtake…

An evil gleam appeared in Glando's eye.  "So you want to play, eh?" he muttered.

Glando's fingers casually opened a concealed panel on the dashboard, revealing a selection of switches.  After looking around to ensure that there were no other cars near them on their stretch of highway, Glando pressed a button…

Part of the radiator grille of Glando's car wound back, revealing a small parabolic dish with a strangely shaped antennae in it.  A brief glow on the dish was the only visible indication of the EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) that blasted out into the vicinity of the Hoon Mobile.

The results were immediate.  The unshielded electrical systems of the Hoon Mobile shorted out in an explosion of sparks.  The engine in the Hoon mobile died, and the car careened off the road into a ditch, the silence of the exhaust and stereo systems shattered by the screams from within the smoking hulk.

"Get that stitched, Sunshine," Glando politely sneered.

Having done his bit to keep the roads safe, Glando drove on…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - King of The Road

Glando's fingers casually opened a concealed panel on the dashboard, revealing a selection of switches.  After looking around to ensure that there were no other cars near them on their stretch of highway, Glando pressed a button…

Unfortunately for Glando, he sneezed just as he did so, and he accidentally pressed several of the WRONG buttons…

Part of the radiator grille of Glando's car wound back, revealing the intake for the NERVIS pursuit car's newly activated turbo-charger.  The rising whine as the turbo powered up, was soon replaced by the roar of the engine as the extra air exploded with the additives from the 'Nitro' injection system…

Startled by the unexpected way in which the car leapt forward, Glando blinked at the warning message that appeared on his car's digital readout…

…Just before the emergency JATO (Jet-Assisted-Take-Off) rockets cut in…

Glando's car blasted down the highway, the high-G acceleration crushing Glando helplessly back into the cushions of his seat.

A bend appeared in the road ahead, offering a scenic view of rugged Ocean Cliffs surrounding a small, rocky-outcrop-studded bay…

Not being able to move enough to even steer, let alone control his vehicle, Glando's car tore through the safety barriers, and 'took the scenic route'…

The Fan Fiction Writer turned to his audience with a grave look on his face…

"And the moral of the story…" the F.F.W. sagely intoned, "…is to ALWAYS know the equipment options, limitations and dangers of the vehicle you drive…"

END*******************************************************************


	4. 03 Clown Prince

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Clown Prince.

The NERVIS Base held many secrets.  Secure labs and offices hid anonymously within its borders, harbouring things kept deliberately hidden from the Public Eye.  While some of the General Public might be interested in what bizarre truths the Base kept silent, the vast majority would by far, not want to know if they did…

…And as for those souls who were privy to the many dark and disturbing things…

Cagey Rogue stood silently in a small closet, re-checking the automatic camera he had with him.  "Battery fine…" he murmured, "Lens cap off…  Fresh disk…"

Made in Japan, it was an expensive digital camera using a Magneto-Optical disk as a storage medium.  With a maximum image resolution of 1600 by 1200 pixels, at 24 bits per pixel, the high-resolution images were around 5.5 Megabytes in size.

Even using standard 'Image compression', the file size barely changed.  This was because each time the camera took a picture, multiple images were recorded in the visible, infrared, and UV portions of the spectrum, and 'layered' together in a format that enabled each layer to be individually retrieved.

Everything having checked out, Cagey mopped the nervous sweat from his brow…

The reason for Cagey's nervousness, was not just because he had a camera in his possession, while in a 'Restricted' zone, although that would certainly be good enough reason…  No, Cagey was nervous about WHAT he expected to photograph…

…Very shortly…

Muffled noises from beyond the closet door made Cagey tense up, his senses alert and searching for any indication he'd been found out.

From the other side, came two familiar voices.

"Why are we here Commander?" came the childish voice of Rave#1.

"I want you to experience what other children do…" Glando's voice replied.

"Where are the Sociological Technicians?" Rave asked.

"Their presence is not… required… for this scenario…" Glando advised.

In his closet, Cagey sneered smugly, 'Or anyone else's…  Eh Atari?'

"Sit on the table Rave…" Glando said, "I'll be back shortly…"

Cagey wondered if his cover was blown.  His hands grew clammy, and his heart thumped in his chest as he prepared himself for the consequences of failure…

Long minutes passed slowly by, and then…

"Commander?" came Rave's puzzled voice, "Why did you change your clothes?"

"This attire is considered… traditional…"

"And the box?" the unseen Rave asked.

"It contains something I think you'll enjoy…"

Cagey crouched in the closet, one hand gripping his camera, the other edging stealthily towards the door handle.

"Now Rave," intoned Glando, "Hold out your hands, and shut your eyes, and I will give you a nice surprise…"

Cagey suddenly burst out of his closet, the auto winder on the camera snapping off several pictures of…

Rave#1, sitting on a table with her eyes shut, and her outstretched hands holding a plate with a rather thick slice of 'disgustingly rich' chocolate mud cake on it…  The rest of the cake lay in an opened 'cake shop' box on the table

And beside the table…

…stood Glando Atari, the enigmatic Commander of the NERVIS Base…

…wearing a rainbow coloured 'afro' wig, and a multi-coloured silk clown outfit, complete with long floppy boots, and a large red clown nose…

"Happy Birthday Rave!" Cagey said merrily while grinning evilly at Glando.

"Is today my birthday Mr Rogue?" Rave asked, her eyes opening at his voice.

"Incorrect," Glando stated, glaring meaningfully at Cagey, "We don't know WHEN Rave's Birthday is, DO WE?"

"True," Cagey shrugged, taking Glando's cue to keep quiet on Rave's true origins, "In which case, Happy Un-Birthday Rave!"

"Rave…" Glando said quietly, his glare almost boring holes in Cagey, "…eat your cake…  I need to… have words… with someone…"

Cagey backed away as Glando moved towards him.

"Cagey…" Glando's voice slipped into a threatening growl…

"Oh Atari!" Cagey chirped cheerily, a sly gleam in his eyes, "It's just so… so… 'touching'… to know that even you have a human side…"

"The camera!" Glando ordered, holding his hand out, "Now!"

"But of course," Cagey agreed, ejecting the image disk before tossing the empty camera at Glando's surprised face, "Catch!"

Glando instinctively used both hands to catch the camera, almost immediately throwing it to the floor when he saw that the image disk was missing.

"Cagey!" Glando roared at the running man, "Give me that disk you B-----D!"

"No way, Hairy Legs!" Cagey chortled while running for dear life, "These'll look ACE on the Main Bulletin Board…"

Glando gave pursuit, but was so hampered by his long floppy clown boots, that his quarry was able to get a good lead.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Rave munched on…

"S--T!" Glando screamed as he tripped over the clown boots.  A natural athlete, Glando turned the fall into a roll, skilfully discarding the offending footwear in one smooth fluid motion before continuing pursuit.

Without the hindrance of his unusual footwear, Glando proved surprisingly sprightly, and he was soon able to catch up.

"Gimme that disk!" Glando roared, the clutching claw of his outstretched hand just grazing the back of Cagey's shirt "Or I'll…"

"Chase me along a main corridor?" Cagey huffed.

Glando skidded to a sudden stop as he realised that they were very close to a main corridor, and the potential view of other people, not to mention the normal security cameras.

"See ya later!" Cagey crowed triumphantly, as he disappeared around a corner…

With a string of unprintable comments, Glando quickly retraced his steps back to the room where Rave#1 and her 'un-birthday party' cake were waiting for him.

…Or rather, the room where just Rave, was waiting for him…

Glando blinked as he realised that only a few small crumbs remained of the extremely rich mud cake he had bought the child as a party gift.  A dark smudge around Rave's mouth gave an indication of where the rest of the mud cake had gone, while the bulge of the child's stomach, and the greenish tinged queasy look on her face confirmed it.

"Rave?" Glando asked, suddenly concerned for the mud-cake-filled child.

"Commander…" Rave burped, "It tasted… agreeable…  But… my stomach… hurts…"

"There, there," Glando crooned, patting Rave's back, like a mother would 'burp' a baby, "I should've told you not to eat all of it.  Like so many things in life, a small amount may be pleasant, but too much is a bad thing…  I remember…"

Glando's reminisces were interrupted as Rave's abdominal muscles suddenly clenched.  The rich food she had just over-eaten was forcefully regurgitated…

Glando flinched, as a flood of chocolate flavoured vomit drenched him from head to foot.  Wig and Clown suit sagged under the onslaught.

"C-Commander…" Rave gurgled between heaves.

"It's… all right…" Glando murmured, patting Rave reassuringly, while thinking darkly, 'Good thing Cagey's not here… The Clown pics I can live with, but this…'

Unknown to Glando, the numerous 'spy' cameras Fu2ok had hidden in various parts of the room as 'backups', whirred on…

END*******************************************************************


	5. 04 Instinctive Response

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Instinctive Response.

"hah-CHOOO!  Snork!  SNORRRKKK! …  hahhh…" Glando Atari lay in a Sick Room somewhere in the NERVIS Base, struggling with what he'd first thought was just another common cold.

"You look like death reheated," Fu2ok observed.

"…hi feell id…" Glando nasalled out, his breathing ragged after offloading the latest batch of mucus from his sinuses "…hefyewtoo-ohgay… tayg ober kommand…"

"No problem," Fu2ok agreed, "Atari, I really think you should check into the Base Hospital, rather than stay down here…"

Glando turned a bleary glare at his Second-In-Command, "…noh…  segurrity…"

"No Security?"  Fu2ok shook his head in amazement, "You may have a right to be paranoid, but I'm talking about Secured Medical Isolation!  You won't have to worry about any assassins coming after you…"

"…NOHH…" Glando repeated in a louder mumble, "…noht noh segurrity…  peepil noh…"

"Oh, I SEE…" Fu2ok nodded as the light dawned, "You're worried that 'certain people' might find out you're ill and try to take advantage of the situation?"

Glando gave a hacking cough then nodded, "…yeshh… tehl noh wun…"

"Rest then," Fu2ok soothed, "I'll ensure you have adequate… privacy…"

Fu2ok made a quick phone call alerting Security that the local section had just become a no-go area.

"Are you sure you don't want a 'minder'?"  Fu2ok asked with a worried frown, "If your situation gets worse…?"

Glando grimaced as he shook his head, "…marsheen… larm…"

"Machine Alarm?  You're being monitored?"  Fu2ok pressed, "By a machine?"

Glando nodded his head weakly and swallowed painfully.

"Have it your way then," Fu2ok sighed in resignation, "I'll see you later…"

Fu2ok walked off, leaving the sick man to fend for himself.

Like most forms of Influenza, the one Glando was afflicted with was a mutated strain, and was sufficiently different to previous versions to make existing vaccines inadequate.  The only benefit Glando could count on from his previous vaccinations, was the fact that his immune system had used them for practice.

Glando dozed fitfully for several hours, his mind in a feverish haze as his body tried to 'sweat it out' with the viral invaders in his body.  In his delirium, his mind tried to escape his current situation by going back to the few pleasant memories Glando had in his past.

…Unfortunately for Glando, every pleasant memory had its own dark shadow…

"…nuhh… dhon't goh…" tears trickled from Glando's feverish eyes, as once again, he lost the person closest to him…

"…I am here…" the quietly soothing voice of his dead wife floated through Glando's mind, quelling his emotional pain.

"…dhon't leeve mee…" Glando begged.

"…I will stay with you…" the voice came again, along with the memory of a gentle touch on his face.

Glando sobbed with relief, the imagined contact allowing him to slip into a more peaceful darkness…

Sometime during Glando's unconsciousness, his fever broke.  The next time he woke up, it was to the utter exhaustion that accompanies any battle with a bad bout of the Flu.

'I was having hallucinations…' Glando thought to himself as he shut his eyes, his blurry gaze unable to focus on the ceiling above him, 'Perhaps I should have gone into a Hospital room…'

As Glando lay panting on his bed, he gradually became aware of several things.

One, his fever appeared to have broken.

'Feels like I'm over the worst of it,' Glando decided gratefully, 'With luck I may be fit for duty in a day or so.  Unless I have a relapse…'

Two, Glando became aware of someone humming a familiar tune in the background.

'That tune…' Glando was alarmed, 'Am I having another hallucination?'

Glando turned a stiff neck in the apparent direction of the sound, his blurry vision making out the form of someone squatting near a far wall.  He tried to sit up, so he could better assess what was going on.  The sudden movement of his head however, prompted a flood from his nose.

"Snorrkkk!"  Glando only just got a tissue to his nose in time.  The sudden clearing of his sinus made him aware of another thing.

…The delicious aroma of cooked food…

"Commander?" Rave Imanonymous#2 stopped stirring the portable electric casserole hotpot in front of her, "Are you feeling better?"

"…yess…" Glando's breath hissed out through his ravaged throat, "…rave?  whot… hah yoo dooing heer?"

"Making dinner, Sir," Rave replied.

"…wh-arK…" Glando's croak turned into a cough.  He stopped to clear his throat properly before continuing, "…noh… why… are yoo… HEER?"

"You are ill, Sir," Rave replied, stating the obvious, "And Acting Commander Fu2ok though it best if someone was with you…"

"…hi seee…" Glando sighed, then with as much of his 'Command Persona' that he could muster he ordered, "…yoo may goh now… hime feeling mudge bedda…"

"No," Rave replied in her usual monotone as she filled a bowl from the hotpot.

"…wh…whot?"  Glando blinked in surprise at Rave's refusal to follow his order.

"You relinquished command to Acting Commander Fu2ok," Rave explained in innocent tones, "…due to medical incapacitation.  Until you are cleared as medically fit for duty, your orders do not have Command Level Authority."

'She… she's right…' Glando realised, the shock making him lie back down as he pondered the ramifications, 'Until I am cleared, I have no authority…  NO auth…'

Glando's sudden gasping for breath was only partly due to his illness…

"Besides," Rave walked over with the bowl of hot food and a spoon, "You asked me not to leave."

Glando's eyes widened as Rave's words sank in.

"And as I said," Rave's voice became quieter, "…I will stay with you…"

Glando turned to look at the young girl standing at his bedside.  Rave was looking at Glando with a peaceful expression, the faint blush on her face accentuating the shy warmth in her eyes.

"…ha-aahhh…" wheezed Glando, unsure of what response to make.

"I made chicken soup," Rave announced, "With garlic, onion and chives…"

Glando was stunned, 'Savoury chicken soup?  My wife always made that in winter…  'To chase the bugs away' as she put it…  How did Rave know…?'

"Here," Rave said as she offered a spoonful to Glando, "I will help you eat it…"

For the next few minutes, Glando Atari, the most powerful, most Evil B-----D in all of NERVIS, was spoon-fed a bowl of soup like a helpless baby.

"…hank yoo…" Glando murmured as Rave took the empty bowl away for cleaning.

"It is my pleasure Commander," Rave said as she headed off to the sink in the nearby kitchenette, "…to help you chase the bugs away…"

Glando stared after Rave in confused apprehension…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Instinctive Response #1.

"Oh, I see…" Fu2ok nodded as the light dawned, "You're worried that 'certain people' might find out you're ill and try to take advantage of the situation?"

Glando gave a hacking cough as he nodded, "…yeshh… tehl noh wun…"

"Rest then," Fu2ok soothed, "I'll ensure you have adequate… privacy…"

Fu2ok made a quick phone call alerting Security that the local section had just become a no-go area.

…And another call a bit later to the Building Services Division…

"Oh, YES!"  Fu2ok grinned evilly as he bricked up the doorway into Glando's sickroom, "I'll CERTAINLY make sure you get some… 'privacy'… Commander Atari…"

So it was, that in the unexpectedly PERMANENT absence of Glando Atari, that Fu2ok finally became Commander of NERVIS…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Instinctive Response #2.

"I made chicken soup," Rave announced, "With garlic, onion and chives…"

"Here," Rave said as she offered a spoonful to Glando, "I will help you eat it…"

For the next few minutes, Glando Atari the most powerful, most Evil B-----D in all of NERVIS, was spoon-fed a bowl of soup like a helpless baby.

"Open WI~IDE," Rave said in singsong voice as she aimed a spoonful of soup at Glando's face, "Here comes the CHOO-choo!"

The 'Pokemon' Bib Rave put on Glando, only added to his Mortal Embarrassment…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Instinctive Response #3.

"You relinquished command to Acting Commander Fu2ok," Rave explained in innocent tones, "…due to medical incapacitation.  Until you are cleared as medically fit for duty, your orders do not have Command Level Authority."

'She… she's right…' Glando realised, the shock making him lie back down as he pondered the ramifications, 'Until I am cleared, I have no authority…  NO auth…'

"Now then," Rave said as she calmly snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, "Acting Commander Fu2ok has ordered me to ensure you receive adequate treatment…"

"…????…" Glando began to sweat as his 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom', (the one his son had inherited from him) began playing creepy background music…

"And," continued Rave, "He has instructed me on what therapeutic procedures you should have and when.  And right now Sir, it is time for your Ice-Cube enema…"

Glando's sudden gasping for breath was only partly due to his illness…

The Fan Fiction Writer felt a need to explain…  I see *NOTHING* wrong with inflicting a highly humiliating and uncomfortable procedure on an Evil B-----D who deserves it!

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Instinctive Response #4.

Glando was stunned, 'Savoury chicken soup?  My wife always made that in winter…  'To chase the bugs away' as she put it…  How did Rave know…?'

"It is my pleasure Commander," Rave said as she headed off to the sink in the nearby kitchenette, "…to help you chase the bugs away…"

Glando stared after Rave in confused apprehension…

Glando's deepest fears were realised when he next opened his eyes.  For there…  Standing near Glando in 9-inch high stiletto shoes, sheer fishnet stockings and an extremely skimpy and revealingly 'see-through' nurses outfit…

…was Fu2ok…

"I just thought," Fu2ok husked in suggestive tones, "That it wouldn't be fair to load ALL of your care onto poor Rave…  So I decided to… 'help out'… a bit…"

"…Uhhh…??" Glando hoped like H--L this was an hallucination, and that the Fan Fiction Writer HADN'T been watching 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' again…

"Temperature Time," cooed Fu2ok, producing an ENORMOUS rectal thermometer…

Glando's sudden gasping for breath was only partly due to his illness…

END*******************************************************************


	6. 05 Desk Job

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Desk Job.

Glando Atari, powerful leader of the secret NERVIS organization, sat at a desk strewn with reports.  A frown on his face, he brooded in ominous silence.

Inside Glando's office, it was always a neutral twilight, regardless of whether it was day or night outside in the known world.  It was an eerie reflection of the world of shadowy half-truths that Glando reigned over…

Glando's secret musings were interrupted by a faint hiss, a nearly silent signal that the armour-plated doors that shielded his sanctum were opening.

Through the temporary portal stepped Rave Imanonymous, dressed in her usual school uniform, despite it being 2:10 in the early morning.  The hiss of the closing doors masked any noise Rave made as she quietly approached Glando's desk.

Glando barely glanced at his approaching visitor.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Rave's soft voice nearly whispered.

"Yes," Glando replied with a scowl, "I have need of your… services…"

Rave nodded slightly, a neutral look on her face.

Glando slowly rose from his seat and took off his jacket.  Then with a painful grimace, he awkwardly climbed onto his desk, and lay face down on it.

Rave walked to the very edge of the desk.  Her eyes roved over Glando, and she murmured, "What part of your back hurts?"

"All of it," Glando croaked, his face a mask of pain, "All of it…"

"Did you have another long meeting with STEELY?" Rave asked, as her hands began to lightly trace the muscles and ligaments in Glando's back.

"Yes…" Glando confessed, "Since yesterday afternoon…"

"And you sat with your hands steepled in front of you the whole time?"  Rave inquired, as she began to massage the knotted muscles in Glando's back,

"It takes some of the weight off my lower back," Glando protested.

"But," Rave quietly argued, "It puts strain on your upper Thoracic and Cervical Vertebrae.  Or have you forgotten what Doctor Akatlover told you?"

"I use an ergonomic chair…" Glando moaned, "As per her advice."

"But you do not use it properly," Rave pointed out.

Glando didn't reply.  He lay there, more or less silent apart from the occasional grunt of pain, or gasp of relief as Rave massaged his strained back.

Several minutes later, and the initial round of Glando's treatment was finished.

Rave climbed onto the desk.  She sat on the backs of Glando's thighs, her knees pressing against the outside of his hips, providing her with anchorage.

She put the heels of both of her hands in the small of Glando's back, and began to press them against the contours of his spine.  Rave moved slowly, plotting the precise positions of Glando's vertebrae.

Suddenly Rave leaned forward, using the weight of her body to push against Glando's vertebrae, gently forcing them apart.

The sudden movement forced air out of Glando's lungs in a coarse grunt.  The noise covered the plopping noise his spinal disk made, as it settled back into place between the separated vertebrae.

A grateful moan escaped Glando as some of the stress and tension left his back.

Rave continued her Chiropractic massage, separating the rest of the vertebrae in Glando's back, one by one.  Each replaced disk, gave another level of relief to Glando, causing him to relax even more.

By the time Rave finished the Thoracic Vertebrae, Glando was semi-conscious, the relief from pain helping him to drift off towards a much-needed sleep.

"Roll over," Rave said, "I will do your neck…"

Half awake, Glando followed orders, and was soon lying on his blissfully relieved back, his head resting in Rave's lap.

Rave began the delicate Chiropractic manipulations needed to relieve the stress in Glando's cervical vertebrae, and neck muscles.  Carefully, she twisted his head to one side, feeling the vertebrae click as the disks slipped back into place.

Rave knew how easy it would be, to substitute the current health promoting Chiropractic procedure, for a killing technique she'd learned in SWAT training.

'You lower your guard for me,' Rave mused, looking at Glando, 'You let yourself be vulnerable in my presence, and do not worry about it…  Why?'

Rave pondered the matter as she continued her massage, finally concluding, 'You trust me with your life…  Even though you trust so few others, with far less…'

Rave continued on to the pressure points on Glando's skull, including the points in the corners of his eyes.  She removed his glasses, and looked down at his face.

Glando's face lay naked before Rave's gaze.  She noted the beginnings of dark rings under his eyes, and the way they seemed to be sunken into his head.  Despite his level of relaxation, Glando still looked worn and weary.

'Because you trust me,' Rave thought, manipulating Glando's Cranial pressure points, 'You show me your true face…  The one you keep hidden from others…'

By the time Rave finished the last procedures of her therapeutic massage, Glando was sound asleep, his chest rising in a slow rhythm of total relaxation.

'The Commander is asleep,' Rave noted,  'He must have been tired.'

Rave climbed off the desk, and rolled Glando's jacket up.  Then she carefully raised Glando's head, and slipped the jacket under his neck, as a pillow.

For several long moments, Rave did nothing but look at Glando…

'Should I return to my apartment and get some sleep?'  Rave asked herself, 'Or should I remain here and await further orders?'

Rave stood for several minutes, waiting against the chance that Glando might wake up and resolve her dilemma for her.

It soon became apparent, that Glando might not be waking up for some time…

'If the Commander cannot dismiss me,' Rave rationalised, 'And I am not actually on active duty, then I may as well sleep in here…'

Rave looked around for a suitable place to bed herself down…

The floor was hard and cold, and Rave knew that sleeping on it might stiffen her muscles, and impair her own abilities.  The Commander's ergonomic chair was soft and warm, but it was customised for Glando's body, and was an awkward fit for the smaller Rave.  Again, it might stress her muscles.  The bunk bed Glando had stashed in one of the side rooms to his office was tempting, but…

'It is some distance from the Commander,' Rave thought, 'If he wakes up, and I am asleep, he may not realise I am there.  I do not want to be locked in should he decide to leave his office.  It would be inconvenient…'

Rave finally compromised.  She took the meagre bedding from the bunk bed, intending to sleep on the floor by the Commander.

Back at the desk, Rave thoughtfully draped a blanket over Glando, and replaced his jacket with a real pillow, before preparing her own makeshift bed on the floor.

Rave paused, and looked at Glando, sleeping on the desk…

'If he rolls over in his sleep,' Rave realised, 'He might fall off his Desk and hurt himself.  That is unacceptable.  As he has entrusted his well-being to my care, I must keep him from harm.  I will not fail his trust in me…'

Then Rave did the unexpected…

Rave climbed on the desk, and as a cat will do with a human it trusts, she curled up next to Glando, her head resting on his chest, with an arm across his torso.

Rave lay quietly, listening to the muted beat of Glando's heart and the sigh of his breathing.  Losing herself in the lullaby rhythms of another's life, Rave gradually drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Glando began to dream.  He began moving in his sleep, and muttering comments, his face contorting with various emotions.

Rave awoke at Glando's first movement.

'The Commander is in R.E.M. sleep,' Rave thought, noting the way Glando's eyes moved rapidly about under his closed eyelids, 'He may soon awake.'  (R.E.M. = Rapid Eye Movement = Dream state)

A forlorn moan suddenly escaped Glando, and a look of loss distorted his face as his arms clutched futilely at the air.  He began to thrash around, in the grip of some personal nightmare.

Alarmed by Glando's sudden movements, Rave quickly moved her body to pin him down, and ensure he could not fall off the desk.

At the unexpected weight against his body, a look of peace came over Glando's face, and his flailing limbs folded calmly around Rave.  Glando began to mutter contentedly, as he held the girl to him.

Rave blinked in surprise as Glando embraced her, her face going slightly pink as she realised Glando was calling her by his dead wife's name.

'If the Commander is dreaming about his wife…' Rave wondered, 'Why does he seem to be so happy holding me?  Does he think I am her?'

"Sir?" Rave said as she disentangled herself from Glando's arms, "I am not her…"

Rave's words pierced the dream state Glando was in.  He woke with a start, confused by the hard surface beneath him, and the soft blanket over him.

"Ritzy?"  Glando croaked, his unfocussed eyes looking blearily around his office, his mind trying to get a grip on the reality he was in.

"No Sir," Rave replied, "Rave."

"Where am I?"  Glando struggled upright, a startled look on his face, "What…?"

"Your office," Rave answered, "You fell asleep after a back massage."

Glando breathed heavily, getting over his disorientation.

"Will that be all Sir?"  Rave asked.

Glando looked at the pale girl still lying beside him on the table, then asked, "Rave, what happened?  Why were you lying beside me when I awoke?"

Rave's face was expressionless as she began her recital of events.

"Sir!  As per your request, I gave you a Chiropractic massage to relive stress and pain in your back.  It was successful, and you fell asleep.  As I was feeling tired, I lay down beside you and slept as well.  We both awoke a short while ago."

Glando blinked, then asked, "Is that… all that happened?"

"No Sir," Rave replied, much to Glando's obvious alarm, "I believe you started dreaming of your late wife, as you were holding me and calling out her name."

Glando swallowed awkwardly, "I was just… holding you?  Nothing else?"

"Correct Sir," Rave answered, "Nothing else."

Glando seemed relieved.  He put his glasses back on and looked sternly at Rave.

"Rave, It would be best if people did not learn of this… incident…"

"Why?"  Rave asked innocently, as they both got off the desk.

"Because they may…" Glando paused, "…misinterpret it…"

"What do you mean Sir?"  Rave asked with a faint look of puzzlement on her face, "How could anyone misinterpret my giving you a massage, and sleeping with you?"

Glando sighed as he sat in his chair, "Rave, that's just it.  If you tell people that you've… 'slept with me'…  They WILL get the wrong idea…"

"I do not understand…" Rave said, her puzzled look growing.

Glando took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, searching for the right words.  Then he went into 'Lecture Mode', speaking in his usual authoritative monotone.

"Rave…  'Sleeping with' another person, is a euphemism that means that those who have 'slept together', have performed the act of sexual intercourse, or else engaged in other, sexually orientated activities."

"But we have never done anything like that…" Rave stated from behind the blush on her face.

"I know that, and you know that," Glando quickly agreed, "But other people might not get their facts straight, or not even bother listening to the truth…  Worse, they may deliberately use such information as the basis for malicious propaganda."

"How could they do that Sir?"

Glando sighed.  For all of her merits and training, Rave was still very much an innocent in the ways of the world.  Especially when it came to the delicate Socio-Political considerations of inter-personal relationships…

Glando collected his thoughts, then continued, "The authority of my command could easily be undermined, if false rumours about my… personal relationships with Base personnel were circulated…  Especially who I am 'sleeping with'…"

"Such as Doctor Akatlover?" Rave queried.

Glando blinked.  Rave might be an innocent in the ways of the world, but the girl still had eyes, ears, and a functioning brain…

"Perhaps…" Glando brushed aside the surprise of Rave's unexpected observation, "But the threat of any rumours about my relationship with Doctor Akatlover, are nowhere near as great, as the potential threat posed by any rumours involving the two of us…"

"I do not understand," Rave repeated.

"Doctor Akatlover and myself are both adults," Glando explained, "Relationships between adults are between physical and mental equals, with the mutual and informed consent of BOTH parties.  If there are any doubts about the matter, there are procedures to resolve any problems and ensure the rights of either party."

"However," Glando stressed, looking sternly at Rave, "You are not an adult, you are a minor.  As such, you are not considered to be capable of giving the sort of informed consent an… 'adult' or sexual relationship requires.  Nor are you deemed physically capable of safely participating in one…"

"But…" Rave said, looking even more confused, "How could any rumour about a non-existent relationship between the two of us undermine your Command?"

Glando took a deeper breath, and pressed on, "This is a complex topic to understand…  There are adults who attempt to have sexual relationships with minors.  The minor involved, often ends up seriously harmed, sometimes fatally…"

"Harmed?"  Rave had a slightly worried look on her face, "Why?  How?"

Glando hesitated, then slowly continued, "Many of these… 'adults'… are mentally unbalanced, in one way or another.  They do not realise that minors are living beings that can feel pain and be hurt, or that the activities they try to engage in with the minors, may cause harm.  These 'adults' may not intend to do harm, but their actions frequently result in severe emotional and psychological damage to the minor…  Let alone the physical harm that all too often results…"

"Other 'adults'," Glando not quite sneered on the word, "Are not mentally unbalanced, apart from believing that what they do cannot be wrong.  They get so caught up in their own wants and fantasies, that they either don't realise, or worse, blatantly ignore, the fact that minors have their own wants, needs, feelings, and rights…"

A look of distaste passed over Glando's face, "Then there are 'adults' who will deliberately inflict pain and suffering for their own twisted pleasure…  They will torture their victim to death, or leave them with a shattered body and mind…"

Glando trailed off, and silence descended.

"So…" Rave murmured, "Any rumour about your having a relationship with a minor, would also suggest you were… mentally unbalanced… or worse…"

"Correct," Glando confirmed, "With the Power and Authority I have, any hint of… unsuitability… would need to be investigated.  I would be relieved of my duties during such an investigation.  The entire procedure would cause widespread confusion, providing many opportunities for an enemy to take advantage of."

Glando gave Rave a hard look, "Even IF I was cleared by the investigation, it would always be a stain on my record… my reputation…  Something that would erode others faith in my abilities, and leave me vulnerable to suspicion in the future…"

"I see," Rave breathed, "Then… even though nothing like that happened, the facts of what did happen here, should be restricted on a 'need to know' basis?"

"Yes," Glando agreed, "Although harmless in itself, such information could become a dangerous tool in the right hands."

"I understand Sir," Rave confirmed.

"Rave," Glando asked quietly, "If you were feeling tired, why didn't you go back to your apartment and sleep?"

Rave answered promptly, "I had no orders to leave, so I decided to wait until you awoke, and I could be officially dismissed…"

"But why did you sleep beside me?"  Glando pressed.

Rave paused, "There was sufficient room on the desk, and I thought it best to be nearby in case you moved in your sleep, to stop you from falling off the desk."

"Were you watching over me?"  Glando asked, in an unusually gentle tone.

Rave paused before answering, "Yes Sir, I think I was…  You were… vulnerable…"

An amused, yet strangely sad expression tinged Glando's face, "…Thank you Rave…"

Rave blushed slightly, then asked, "You miss your wife, Sir?"

Glando tensed up and murmured, "Yes.  I do."

"Even though Doctor Akatlover is your… partner now?"

Glando frowned, and he looked at his desk top for a few seconds before replying, "She may be my… partner…  But… she cannot replace my wife.  No one can…"

"Why not?"

Glando looked at Rave, then replied, "Without my late wife beside me, I cannot be the man she helped me become…  I can only be a poor imitation of him…  Without her, the man I was… is closer to being the man I am…"

"Then she made a difference in your life?"

"I was a better man for knowing her…" Glando murmured in agreement, "Her support…  She… enabled me to be a Father, a Family Man…  To love others as I loved her…"

"Is that why you sent Shakey away after she died?"  Rave probed, "Without her support, you felt incapable of being a Father to him anymore?"

Glando didn't reply, he just looked away into the reaches of his office.

Rave was going to ask another question, when a small voice from the other side of Glando's desk whispered, "…yes…"

"If you could love her," Rave slowly asked, "Could you not love another?  Could you not be again, what you once were?"

"It is not that easy…  Love is not something you can be sure of finding in this world…  Let alone finding another who will love you as much as you love them…"

Silence fell.

"So…" Rave's soft voice emerged from the silence, "It is not just a matter of whether or not you love another, but whether or not they love you as well?"

"Yes," Glando confirmed, his voice low and quiet.

"But…" Rave breathed the words out, "If you found another… who loved you like she did… who could affect your life like she did, then…"

Rave trailed off into silence, prompting Glando to look at her.

Rave stood, looking quietly at Glando, a deep blush on her face.

"…could you love them?" Rave almost whispered, gazing deeply into Glando's eyes, "…as you did your wife?"

"I'm afraid that…" Glando muttered, looking away from Rave's gaze, "Finding someone who would love me, as my wife did, would be impossible.  Women like her are rare.  She was…"

Glando hesitated, "She was one of the few people who never judged me…  Where others saw only that I wasn't meeting some standard, she saw my potential for improvement.  Where others saw only my past, she saw what my future could be…  She was an optimist, but more than that…  She believed in me…  She trusted me…  As a man…  As a Person…"

Rave digested this, "Does Doctor Akatlover see you like that?"

"No!"  Glando snorted derisively, "She doesn't.  Our dear Dr Akatlover is much like her mother…  Neither of them have the same sort of social vision my wife had…  Nor do they have the disposition to become the sort of woman my wife was…"

"But…" Rave persisted, "If you found another… woman like your wife…"

"IF," Glando sourly stressed, "I should ever find a woman like my wife, the chances are that she would already be in a 'relationship' with another person…  Or if not, then she wouldn't want anything to do with an old man like me…"

"What has age to do, with being loved?" Rave quietly asked.

Glando looked at the girl, surprised by her comment.

Rave was gazing intensely at Glando.  Her blushing face had a serene expression on it, and her crimson eyes were full of quiet warmth and unspoken acceptance…

"It is all irrelevant anyway," Glando said with a dismissive wave of his hand, breaking eye contact with Rave.

"Why?"  Rave persisted.

"Out there," Glando said, pointing towards the doors to his office, "I have a job to do.  In order to do that job, I must be what the job NEEDS me to be…"

"The man I now am," Glando said in a voice tainted with disgust, "Is very much a man I once was…  A Loner who had to stand or fall by himself, for he knew that his life would only bring danger to anyone close to him…  This job is a familiar role to him, as it uses the skills he long ago mastered…  Suspicion…  Deception…  Corruption…  Brutality…  Fear…"

"But if you do not want to be that man," Rave softly observed, "Why be him?"

"I have no choice!"  Glando retorted bitterly, "HE is the only one who can do this job!  Until it ends, I dare not even try to be other than what HE is!  Should I change from what I am now, I would most likely fail in my duties!"

"And failure," Glando said, scowling at Rave, "Is NOT an option I care to take…"

"Yes sir," Rave replied.

Silence fell again in the office.

"So…" Rave summarised, "You currently have no room for love in your life?"

"Correct," Glando stated in acid tones, "Not now, and not any time in the foreseeable future…"

Rave nodded, then asked, "Will that be all then sir?"

"Yes," Glando confirmed nonchalantly, his mood dissipating, "You may leave…  Wait, use my personal elevator, it'll get you home quicker…"

Glando rose from desk and led Rave over to the personal 'express' elevator that resided in a corner of Glando's office.  Glando keyed the access code in, and programmed the destination for his visitor.

As the doors on the elevator opened, Glando turned and walked off, casting back over his shoulder the comment, "You know what to do…"

Rave entered the elevator.  As she waited for the doors to close automatically, a sudden insight flooded her mind.

'The Commander does more than trust me…' Rave realised, 'Despite what he must be in order to do his job…  He becomes a different person when the two of us are alone together…  He becomes more open and relaxed… gentler…'

"Commander…" Rave had to raise her voice for Glando to hear her.

"Yes Rave?" Glando acknowledged, turning to look back at the girl.

"I will be an adult in 2019," Rave quietly noted.

Then the elevator doors closed in front of Rave, preventing Glando from asking what she meant…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Desk Job.

Gendou Ikari, powerful leader of the secret NERV organization, sat at a desk strewn with reports.  A frown on his face, he brooded in ominous silence.

Inside Gendou's office, it was always a neutral twilight, regardless of whether it was day or night outside in the known world.  It was an eerie reflection of the world of dark secrets that Gendou reigned over…

Gendou's secret musings were interrupted by a faint hiss, a nearly silent signal that the armour-plated doors that shielded his sanctum were opening.

Through the temporary portal stepped Rei Ayanami, dressed in her usual school uniform, despite it being 2:10 in the early morning.  The hiss of the closing doors masked any noise Rei made as she meekly approached Gendou's desk.

Gendou stared intently at his approaching visitor, a crooked smile on his face.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"  Rei's soft voice nervously whispered.

"Yes," Gendou replied through a smirk, "I have need of your… services…"

Rei trembled slightly, a look of unease on her face.

Gendou slowly rose from his seat and took off his jacket.  Then he…

…Suddenly dived for cover behind his desk, as the doors to his office vanished in an explosive fireball…

"What the H--L?"  Gendou swore, hitting the Alarm button beneath his desk with one hand, as he reached for his gun with the other.

Through the smoke and flames an indistinct figure moved.  Reaching the edge of the destruction, it moved past the last pall of smoke to reveal…

…An overweight middle-aged man, whose short 'salt and pepper' beard was only slightly singed from the conflagration he'd just waded through…

Gendou's eyes narrowed, and he took careful aim with his handgun.

"Who are you?"  Gendou barked, "What are you doing here?  How did you get in?"

The stranger hacked up smoke induced phlegm from the back of his throat, and spat it towards a convenient side of the office.

"Answer me!"  Gendou demanded, "Or…"

"G'Day Mate!" the stranger waved casually at Gendou, "How're they hanging?"

Gendou blinked in surprise, as he realised that the intruder was speaking 'Strine', the extinct dialect of English native to the dead land of Australia.

"Um…" an embarrassed look on his face appeared on the Ozzie's face, "Sumimasen!  (Excuse Me!)  Watashi wa Nihongo wakarimasen!  (I Japanese-language don't understand!)  Anata wa Eigo ga dekimasu ka?  (Do you English-language understand?)"

"Hai… (Yes)" Gendou scowled.

"Yes," Rei confirmed in slightly accented English.

"Arigato Tomodachi!  (Thanks Friend/Mate!)" the Ozzie sighed with relief.

"Who are you?"  Gendou repeated, "What are you doing here?  How did you get in?"

"She's Apples, Mate!" the Ozzie drawled, "I'm just another insignificant Fat B-----D, doing what us Ozzies do best in Foreign Countries…"

"And what's that?"  Gendou asked suspiciously, his finger tightening on the trigger of his gun.

The Ozzie grinned, "Impressing the Ladies, while P-----G OFF the jerks…  As to how I got in…" he suddenly shrugged, "I was passing by, saw your light on, and thought I'd drop in and say hello…  The key was under the mat so I…"

Gendou had heard enough.  Having decided that the man before him was obviously some sort of deranged foreign assassin, he opened fire.

…Only to have the bullets splatter ineffectively on a golden shimmer that suddenly sprang up in front of his target…

Gendou's surprise turned into utter embarrassment, as the overweight Ozzie did a REALLY woeful imitation of the 'bullet-dodging' scene from 'The Matrix'.

"Thanks Mate!" the Ozzie cheerfully replied, as he stopped wobbling about "I've been looking for an excuse to abuse that scene since I started writing…"

"So you've got an A.T. Field," Gendou sneered, "Well I for one am not impressed!  If you think that will let you kill me without a fight…"

"Hold on," the Ozzie interrupted, "First off, I DON'T have an A.T. Field…"

"What?"  Glando snapped, "Then what was that shimmer?"

"That was **HER** A.T. Field," the Ozzie grinned and pointed towards the smoke shrouded doorway.

From out of the swirling smoke, strode another figure…

…COMPLETELY unlike the first…

"Six foot two, Hair of Blue…" the Ozzie sang in an off-key voice, describing the newcomer.

The pale, red-eyed behemoth was clad in jeans, biker boots, and a bulletproof SWAT vest that barely contained the bulging curves of her overly muscled body.  Basically, she looked much like Arnold Schwarzenegger would, if he was one of the gender that wore bras…

"Say hello to… (one… two… three…)  Ma-chi!  Ma-chi-Ko!  Hoh!" the Ozzie sang a TERRIBLE improvisation to the tune of the Village People's 'Macho Man'.

"Target Parameters?" the over muscled Rei Clone growled, indicating a startled Gendou with a nod of her head.

"Well," the Ozzie said in a 'stage whisper' while pointing at Gendou, "He IS one of the Doujinshi Versions!"  (Dojinshi/Doujinshi=Fan made comic)

A feral sneer grew on Machiko's face as she locked her disdainful gaze on Gendou.  She reached behind her back, and produced a short-barrelled riot shotgun.  Barely taking any time to aim, she still shot Gendou unerringly in the crotch…

Gendou fell screaming to the floor, his hands cradling his wounded pride…

"Ooogh!" the Ozzie cringed in Manly sympathy, "Right in the nuts…"

"Correction," Machiko snarled, striding over to stand over a hysterically screaming Gendou, "His NUT!  I only shot him in the left one…"

Machiko pulled Gendou's hands away from his groin, dislocating the man's shoulders in the process.  Then she dislocated his hips.  Satisfied that his limbs wouldn't spoil her aim, she shot Glando again in the crotch…

"Now you can go to plural," Machiko said, in much the same monotones that Arnie used to deliver his darkly humorous lines in the 'Running Man' movie.

The Ozzie suddenly looked nervous, 'Hmmm,' he thought, 'Those lines were almost a direct rip-off from a comic I once read…  Must be coincidence…'

"Commander!"  Rei gasped, watching the agonisingly wounded man with somewhat less than genuine concern for his continued health and well-being…

"Hmmm?" the Ozzie scratched his head absent-mindedly, "Oh yeah, right!  MEDICS!"

From out of the smoke jogged another three figures…

The first was Maya Ibuki, a stethoscope around her neck, and a doctor's bag in her hand.  She was dressed in an outfit almost identical to what Doctor Ritsuko Akagi always used to wear.  The other two figures were carrying a stretcher between them, and turned out to be a pair of Rei Clones in Nurse outfits.

The Ozzie blinked as he suddenly realised that Maya seemed to be different to how he'd been writing his version of her, "Maya?" he asked, "Is that YOU?"

"Of course it's me," Maya smiled, "You don't think I'd let the Girls go off into danger without adequate Medical Backup do you?"

"Actually," the Ozzie clarified, "I meant the outfit…  Is that a copy of Doctor Akagi's wardrobe?"

"No," Maya purred, "It's her own clothing!  The Girls raided her old apartment building and got them for me…  Such sweet keepsakes…"

Maya hugged herself and sighed delightedly.

The Ozzie blinked in surprise as he realised that Maya seemed to be 'filling' the blouse as well as Ritsuko ever did.  Being a typical Australian Male, the Ozzie oh-so-tactfully asked…

"Maya?  Did your tits get bigger or what?  I thought Ritsuko was supposed to be the 'most-overly-stacked' female in the show?"

"Well" Maya shrugged and struck a pose that flaunted the endowments in question, "I heard about the Hormone Replacement Therapy 'plot device' in your story, and thought to myself…  Hey!  Why not?"

"Oh…" the Ozzie's face fell as he wondered why he hadn't known that, especially since he was the one writing the story, 'Maybe it's like what Real Writers say,' he mused, 'Your characters DO tend to grow into their own lives, without you knowing it…'

"Besides," Maya hefted the items under consideration in her hands and giggled, "Being the same bra size, lets me get even closer to my Sempai by wearing hers…"  (Sempai is a respectful way of saying 'Teacher/Superior' - refers to Ritsuko)

The Ozzie decided not to touch THAT comment with a ten-foot pole…

"Now then," Maya said, turning to Gendou with a gleam in her eye, "Better do something about that bleeding…  I think THERMAL CAUTERISATION is called for!  Machiko?  Put him on the desk, and HOLD him down!"

Machiko grunted as she picked Gendou up and slammed him down onto his desk, holding the wounded man spreadeagled and face up.  She put her hand firmly over his mouth, muffling Glando's agonised moans.

Satisfied that her patient was properly secured, Maya produced a small hobby blowtorch from her pocket and fired it up…

The Ozzie turned to the first Rei, who was intently watching Gendou's tortured writhings with what looked like a more-than-faintly-satisfied smile…

"Umm…" the Ozzie said, by way of brilliant conversation opener, "Rei?"

"Yes sir?"  Rei asked in a suddenly timid voice.

The Ozzie paused, 'How do I say this tactfully?' he asked himself, 'Oh, to H--L with it!  I'll just be brutally honest!'

"Rei, I don't know how to tell you this…" the Ozzie said in gentle tones, "But I'm a Fan Fiction Writer."

"And?"  Rei asked, looking blankly at the Fan Fiction Writer, obviously not comprehending the significance of such a statement.

"And…" the Ozzie/F.F.W. said, starting to sweat as he wondered how the poor girl would take the truth, "You're currently in a reality, that only exists within the covers of a Japanese Doujinshi…"

"I am?"  Rei blinked in surprise.

"Too right!" the F.F.W. confirmed, slipping back into his native Strine dialect.

"I thought this was the 'Official' version," Rei commented, looking around the highly professional, nearly identical to the Official version artwork.

"Nah…" the F.F.W. said dismissively, "You know what the Japanese are like…  They can imitate anything…"

Rei raised an eyebrow at the semi-relevant pun…

"You can tell it's not the 'Official' version," the F.F.W. said, turning to indicate what Maya was doing to Gendou with the red-hot blowtorch.  He gulped nervously and turned away, squeaking, "Oth-otherwise, we'd never get away with THIS level of gory violence…"

"Oh," Rei said, nodding slightly in agreement.

"Anyway," the F.F.W. rambled on, gladly changing the subject, "We Fan Fiction Writers basically rip-off other people's works, and to do that, we have to 'poach' their plots, dialogs, and characters…"

Rei looked uncomprehendingly at the F.F.W..

"And," the F.F.W. gulped nervously, this was where things got tricky, "I was wondering… if you'd like to leave this story…  And be a part of the Fan Fiction I'm currently writing…"

"What sort is it?"  Rei asked.

"Now you don't have to leave this place if you don't want to…" the F.F.W. nervously prattled on, too lost in his own thoughts to be aware of what Rei had just asked.

"Huh?" the F.F.W. stopped as Rei's comment suddenly sunk in, "Well, it's sort of a parody/comedy/romance/drama/'slice of life' sort of thing.  Hopefully done in a style that's blatantly derivative of the Literary Greats…  More or less…"

Rei blinked.

"Err…" the F.F.W. became flustered on noting Rei's reaction, "There'll be the sort of stuff you usually get in Teen romance comics, teenage angst etc, along with the usual things you get in Action movies, like…"

"Is it a genuine attempt at Amateur Literature?"  Rei asked suspiciously, "Or just a thinly disguised attempt at Ego Gratification?

"Err…  Sure," the F.F.W. swallowed hard, definitely uneasy with how Rei was critically dissecting his work before he'd even written it, "Probably a bit of both…  I mean, it'll be as close to imitating genuine literature, as my poor writing talents can get…  Or however close Fan Fiction gets, whichever is the lesser…"

"What about OMAKEs?"

"Ah…  Yes…" the F.F.W. hesitantly admitted, "There will be… OMAKEs…"

"What type?"  Rei pressed.

"Well," the F.F.W. sighed, "Talent permitting, I'm trying to do Parodies based off episodes 23 and 24 of the TV show, as well as the movies…  Along the way I want to take a swipe at various Sci-Fi Action movies, as well as assorted Anime and TV shows, Movies and Cultural Icons…"

"What about the other characters in it?"  Rei asked, her crimson eyes staring through the F.F.W., "Any Author Created Characters or Self Insert Characters?"

"Some," the F.F.W. admitted, squirming slightly under Rei's inquiring gaze, "But don't worry, I promise NONE of them are the offspring of Computer Game and TV show characters!  (Obligatory Disclaimer regarding 'DJ C---T' and look-alikes…)  Now, there WILL be 137 Clones running around…  Although, I'll try to develop separate characters for some of them…  Kind of like Machiko here…"

Rei blinked again, "137 Clones…?  How many boys are there?"

"Uh…" the F.F.W. suddenly looked nervous, "Well…  There really won't be any more than in the original TV series…  Apart from generic throwaway types…  It's all about character development, with a REALLY complex Romantic Triangle…"

"Triangle?"  Rei raised both eyebrows, "137 Clones would require a multi-sided 3-Dimensional Polyhedron…"

"Geometry was never my strongpoint," the F.F.W. shrugged the comment off.

Rei nodded, then asked, "What about sex scenes?"

"Ahem," the F.F.W. coughed discreetly, "No character under the age of Eighteen years of age, will be involved in ANY sort of… sexual activity…  The closest they'll get is innocent dating stuff like kissing, etc…  Although, as per the original TV show, there will be nudity, and 'embarrassing situations'…"

"And adult characters?"  Rei countered.

"Ahem," the F.F.W. coughed even more discreetly than before, "Since I DON'T do 'Lemons', no character OVER the age of Eighteen years of age, will be depicted in any sort of explicit sexual activity…  Although there may be discrete reference to the results of such things, such as pregnancy, childbirth, and etc, as well as the usual 'Facts of Life' information associated with such things…"

Rei blinked, "So you will totally ignore many of the traditional stereotypical situations found in Teenage Anime and Manga?  Sounds unrealistic, given what you intend to parody…"

"Not at all," the F.F.W. hastened to add, "I'll be having various stereotypical 'seed' situations that in Anime/Manga could have gone… that way…  But in MY Parody, they will have an 'above-board' conclusion to them.  For example, say you meet a group of arrogant lecherous thugs when you're all by yourself…"

Rei suddenly shivered.

"Hey," the F.F.W. reassured, "Don't worry, instead of what could happen in Anime/Manga (and usually does in Doujinshi), here's what'll happen in MY Parody…"

The F.F.W. leaned forward and whispered in Rei's ear.

Rei looked surprised, then smiled and said, "I will take the job!"

"You sure?" the F.F.W. asked, looking intently at Rei, "There WILL be death, pain, suffering, and emotional upset along the way for your character?"

Rei gave the F.F.W. the haunted look of a lost soul that thinks it sees a way home, "It still sounds better than what I have to do here…"

"All right!" the F.F.W. patted Rei enthusiastically on the shoulder, "Welcome aboard Ma'am!"

The F.F.W. turned to the two Nurse Reis with the stretcher and said "Ladies?"

The Nurse Reis came over and put the stretcher on the floor by Rei.

"If you'd just lie down," the F.F.W. said to Rei, indicating the stretcher, "They'll take you over to the other side…"

Rei looked puzzled, "I thought the stretcher was for the Commander?"

"Don't worry about him," the F.F.W. muttered cryptically, "He won't NEED one where he's going…"

Rei looked puzzled, then shrugged and lay down on the stretcher.  Without a sound, the two Nurse Reis picked her up and jogged off.

"Well!"  Maya had to raise her voice to be heard over the sounds of Gendou's unintelligible, yet obviously painful gurgles, "That's got your Ballistic Vasectomy all taken care of…"

"Now then, Gendou…" Maya purred, a strange gleam in her eyes, "I want to talk to you about the way you've been treating your version of **MY** Sempai…"

The F.F.W. suddenly noticed that Maya was now holding a rather blunt and rusty looking scalpel in her white-knuckled hand…

"There's only one 'thing' I want from you Gendou…" Maya wore a Manic Grin as she slowly twirled the blunt scalpel in front of Gendou's face in an ominous manner, "But don't worry, I promise I'll hand 'it' right back to you…"

'Huh…?' the F.F.W. swallowed nervously, noting how Maya was looking at Gendou, 'This is more than vaguely reminiscent of that scene in the Terry Moore 'Strangers in Paradise' comic, the issue where Katchoo terrorises Freddy…'

'Is this just another coincidence?' the F.F.W. asked himself, 'Or…'

The F.F.W. started sweating profusely as he considered the possibility that his creations may have been accessing his memories of 'independent' American comics…

The F.F.W. suddenly turned and ran like H--L.  He'd just made it into the comfortably obscuring clouds of smoke, when an almost masculine scream of Inhuman Agony, and Unutterable Male Horror tore out from Gendou's office…  It was quickly replaced by a muffled choking sound…

"Oh God, NO!" the F.F.W. wailed, turning white as a sheet as he remembered that despite what actually happened in 'Strangers in Paradise', there was still THAT scene from the infamous first issue of Roberta Gregory's 'Naughty Bits' comic…

…And that despite how the F.F.W. intended to write them in his Parody, not only were most of the characters female, they were still of Japanese Anime/Manga origin, and the F.F.W. had read several 'Feminist' books in his time…

…Including the copy of 'Eve's Revenge' by Tama Starr in his bookcase…

END*******************************************************************


	7. 06 Xmas Ball Very Short

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - XMAS Ball.

…The Fan Fiction Writer heard a soft knock at his door, and rose creakily to answer it.  He was surprised to see a single Rave Clone outside.

"Hello," the F.F.W. said to the teenager, "And what brings you here today?"

The Japanese Rave Clone surprised the F.F.W. by answering in faultless English, "I have come to hang your balls from a tree…"

The F.F.W. swallowed hard as he tried to remember what, if anything, he'd done recently to incur such dire retribution…

"…and your tinsel too," the Clone continued with a slightly puzzled expression as she observed the distraught look on the F.F.W.'s face.

"Tuh-tinsel?" the word stuttered out of the F.F.W.'s mouth.

"Yes," the Clone confirmed in English, "Or do you wish me to deck the halls with Holly's boughs first?"

The F.F.W. slumped against the doorframe with a sigh of relief.  Once again, it was just a communication breakdown…

END*******************************************************************


	8. 07 Truth Hurts

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Truth Hurts…

The Fan Fiction Writer decided to dispel yet ANOTHER mystery of the TV series…

Somewhere in a deserted building, a dishevelled man leaned against the cover to a ventilation maintenance shaft.  Although his posture seemed relaxed, his eyes and ears were keenly alert to any hint of danger…

Cagey Rogue was a man accustomed to danger.  He'd often danced with the Reaper and lived to tell the tale.  His continued existence was mostly due to his own cunning, and his manipulation of whatever lucky breaks Fate had given him.  

Of course, sheer cunning and luck can only go so far, and more than once, Cagey had paid dearly for his actions…

Caged had lost count of the number of times he'd been hunted by relentless pursuers, or had to kill or be killed.  He preferred not to remember the times he'd wound up in Hospital, or lived like a rat in some deserted building.

From it all, Cagey had learned and learned well, that there were times when a person had to make use of whatever they could, in order to survive…

…And sometimes, that meant dancing with the very Devil himself…

'Your operative better get here soon Commander,' Cagey thought as he lit another cigarette, 'I'm running out of things to entertain me…  Such as cigarettes…'

A faint clunk from the darkness made Cagey tense up.  He looked warily in the direction of the noise.

'False alarm,' Cagey decided, relaxing again, 'Just another of the random noises generated by the machinery down here…'

Sometime later, Cagey was down to his last cigarette…

'Should I smoke it now?'  Cagey asked himself, 'Or save it til later?'

Cagey smiled ruefully, 'No…  Better enjoy it while I still have a chance…'

It was several minutes after Cagey had finished thoroughly enjoying his last cigarette, that he heard footsteps slowly approaching him.

'They aren't being furtive,' Cagey realised, 'That means that either they're a friend, or else they're sure they've got me bottled up…  Better stay calm…'

Cagey casually turned in the direction of his visitor, straining to discern anything in the gloom.  As an indistinct figure began to appear, Cagey casually quipped, "You're a little late, aren't you?"

Then Cagey's eyes widened in shock as he saw who his visitor was…

"Rave?"  Cagey exclaimed, "What are YOU doing here?"

The school-uniformed teenage girl simply replied, "The Commander sent me…"

"You?"  Cagey asked incredulously, "Atari sent YOU to get me out of here?"

"Not quite," Rave replied quietly, "Although I am here to… 'extract' you…"

Cagey blinked as Rave pointed a gun at him.

Cagey sighed, "Oh great…  Here I am, unprepared with any famous last words…"

"Do not worry," Rave said in deadpan tones, "The Commander has some for you…"

"Oh?"  Cagey asked, raising an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Yes," Rave confirmed, "The Commander thanks you for your prior efforts on his behalf, and regrets to advise that your services will no longer be needed…  If you need a reference, he will be happy to provide you with one…"

"Atari…" Cagey muttered under his breath, "You Rat B-----D'…"

Cagey thought fast, 'What can I do?  She has a gun…  Still… she's only a teenage girl…  Why, if I 'Turn On The Charm', I'm sure I can have her eating out of my hand…  Heh…  Aesir does, and I've never even used my 'Charm' on her…'

"Rave," Cagey breathed huskily, his eyes gazing lovingly into hers as he went into 'Lady Killer Mode', "You're far too young to do a thing like this…

"I am old enough to Pilot an AVE…" Rave responded, her aim not changing.

"I mean," Cagey kept hammering away at Rave's Emotional Iceberg, "You're just a sweet, innocent young lady…  What makes the Commander think you're capable of killing an unarmed man in cold blood?"

"I watched the Anime movies 'Kite' and 'Perfect Blue' 52 times," Rave replied.  (NOTE!  Don't Ask!  Both are Seriously Screwed Up Psychologically!)

"Err…" Cagey gulped as he realised that Rave wasn't wavering in the slightest, "Well… what about 'last requests'?"

Rave paused then nodded, "Such things are customary in these scenarios…"

Cagey sighed in relief, "I'd like a last cigarette…"

"You have already had several," Rave noted.

"Err… What makes you say that?"  Cagey asked, stalling for time.

"I have observed you for the last two hours…" Rave advised.

"You have?"  Cagey asked, "Then why did you wait until now?"

"Have you never heard of the dangers of Passive Smoking?"  Rave enquired, "I was waiting for the smoke to clear away…"

"In that case," Cagey said soulfully, as he used every last bit of his charisma, "Before I die…  I would like to indulge one last time in one of the other… 'Pleasures of the Flesh'…  And I would be honoured if you would accompany me…"

Rave's eyes widened, and her cheeks blushed slightly as her gun lowered.

'Success!'  Cagey crowed inwardly, 'I knew that my Macho Charisma would…'

Cagey thoughts were abruptly cut off, as he noticed Rave was now aiming her gun directly at his crotch…

"Mr Rogue," Rave said quietly, "It is not… appropriate… for a grown man to ask a 15 year old girl to accompany him in the 'Pleasures of the Flesh'…"

'Uh-oh,' thought Cagey, as he began to sweat…

"The Commander would be MOST unhappy that you tried to seduce me…" Rave growled, her finger tightening on the gun's trigger.

"Wh-who said anything about 's-seducing' you?" a nervous Cagey croaked, afraid that he was going to be separated from his 'best friend' before he died.

"Then what did you mean?"  Rave asked, looking suspiciously at Cagey.

Cagey slowly took a small business card from his pocket, and with a tremble in his hand, he passed it over.  Rave cautiously took the card and read it.

"What is 'Death By Chocolate'?"  Rave asked, "Some sort of Voluntary Euthanasia?"

"Nooooo," Cagey drawled, making the most of the fact he was still alive, "It's part of a franchise that sell absolutely delicious chocolate desserts…"

"Rave blinked, "And you wish to go there one last time before you die?"

"YES!"  Cagey enthused, "And if you let me go there, I'll buy you ANYTHING you want on the menu as well!"

Rave fell silent, her mind in obvious turmoil as her eyes flicked from the business card to Cagey and back again.

"All right…" Rave said, as she put her gun away, "The Commander did not say we could not do this…"

Cagey breathed a sigh of relief, as once again, his 'Mr Smooth' persona won…

'I win THIS round Atari,' Cagey thought smugly, 'You may have raised Rave to be an emotionless puppet, but you forgot ONE thing!  She's still FEMALE!'

"Do they provide 'Take Aways'?"  Rave asked, "There are some… people I know… who would be interested in a bulk order…"

'Take Aways?  BULK ORDER?'  Cagey blinked as he realised he wasn't out of the woods yet…  After all, he HAD promised to buy Rave ANYTHING she wanted…

…And at the prices 'Death by Chocolate' charged for their wares…

Cagey began to sweat…

END*******************************************************************


	9. 08 Twisted Lime OOCness

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Twisted Lime OOC-ness!

The office of the Commander of the NERVIS Base was little more than an empty warehouse shell with some disturbing décor and 'power' furniture.  Today, as usual, the main occupant of the room sat at the single desk in the middle of the echoing room, brooding secret, unspeakable plans.

Glando blinked as a ripple ran through the space-time continuum of the room.  Fearing some sort of attack on the Base, Glando reached out to tap the intercom and get an update from Security…

…And stopped as it suddenly became apparent that the arm reaching for the intercom was not clothed in Glando's usual dark suit and white glove, but was wreathed in a far more feminine elbow-length silk glove with lace inserts…

"What the…?" Glando asked, only to choke on the words on hearing their high-pitched girlish tones.

Clamping down on a rising sense of panic, Glando activated the intercom, and gently chimed out "Fu2ok, get in here…  NOW!"

The armoured doors groaned open to admit a single figure…  Glando blinked in surprise as a tall elderly female, with grey hair tied back in a stereotypical Librarians bun, strolled over to the desk…

…trailing a bullwhip behind a body encased within the sleek, shiny constraints of a full-blown patent leather dominatrix outfit, complete with nine-inch stiletto heeled thigh-high lace-up boots, fishnet stocking bodysuit, studded dog-collar and matching bracelets, and several (indescribable in a PG-13 setting story) 'themed' fashion accessories…

"You rang my Bell?" the elderly sexpot husked suggestively.

"Err…" Glando's voice went up an octave or two, "Madam?  I'm sorry…  I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced…?"

"It's ME," the leather-clad female replied with a wry smile, "I'm Fu2ok…"

"WHAT?"

"It appears," Fu2ok crooned, as he… err… SHE… sat on the edge of Glando's desk (in a seductive pose better suited to women a few generations younger), "The Fan Fiction Writer has decided to do a 'Gender-Reversal' OMAKE, due to over-exposure to fan fictions based on Rumiko Takahashi-sama's 'Ranma 1/2' storyline…"

"…oh… My… GOD!" wailed Glando, jumping up in sudden panic and running over to the storeroom where a hidden bathroom and full-length mirror resided.

"Don't worry, Dah-Ling," Fu2ok called out after Glando, "You look DEVINE!"

"OH *MY* **GOOD** ***GOD***!!!" screamed Glando, as SHE saw the outfit she was currently wearing.

Looking like something a drug addict might design after overdosing on both their chemical of choice and a 'Magic Girl' Anime marathon, the outfit was not only frilly and feminine, but also capable of being colour co-ordinated with the bulk of 'Barbie' accessories in existence.

That most of the characters in 'Mahou-Shoujo' (Magic Girl) Anime wore stylishly 'revealing' outfits, had resulted in the 'way-over-the-age-of-18' Glando's outfit being the sort of thing that would have had ANY Anime show shut down by the Censor, if the outfit had been worn by an 'under-aged' character.

Glando's next comments were both piercingly high and completely unprintable as she realised that she'd had more than a 'wardrobe change', as made MORE THAN EVIDENT by the 'cut' and 'hang' of the outfit.

Glando's horrified disbelief barely allowed her to register what her face now looked like.  A mature, dusky-skinned woman looked out from behind a frame of silky locks.  Then there were the spectacles, they had become the sort of 'funky' eyeglasses that Dame Edna Everage would kill for.

With more than a slight nervous tic in her face, 'Glandette' staggered back to her desk, muttering crystal-toned obscenities under her breath…

"…why…?" Glando moaned in a moment of rare 'content printability', "…why ME…?"

Fu2ok barely paused from touching up her makeup to shrug her shoulders, "I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it…  I mean, it's not like the Fan Fiction Writer is going to make an ONGOING SERIES based on such a scenario…"

"What makes you think THAT?" demanded Glando, knowing ALL TOO WELL that the Fan Fiction Writer in question had it 'in' for the Commander in any case.

"Well, for one," purred Fu2ok, "The poor dear has enough trouble writing the Main story as is…  Even so, he's HAD to resort to blatant stereotyping and totally 'Out Of Character' portrayals to do so…  Second…  And I have this from a RELIABLE SOURCE, he's the sort of Nice Young Man that actually cares about the feelings of other fans, and worries over the way he portrays the characters he…"

"B--LS--T!" Glando roared in melodious tones, "Have you seen what happens to ME in the OMAKE's he writes?  I get screwed-over at the drop of a hat!"

"OMAKE's aren't the Main Story, Dah-Ling," Fu2ok stressed, "But regarding your analysis of OMAKE's to date, I think you should just relax and try to enjoy it!"

"ENJOY???"

"Of course," Fu2ok raised an eyebrow, "We're females in a Parody of popular Japanese Entertainment Mediums, so we SHOULD be able to enjoy ourselves!"

Glando opened her mouth to retort but stopped as a sudden thought struck her, "What do you mean, 'Parody'?  Do you mean the Western Otaku version of 'Parody', as in 'MAD Magazine', or the Japanese Otaku version of 'Parody', as in sexually explicit rip-offs of popular shows in Doujinshi (Fan made magazines)?"

"Guess," Fu2ok smiled coyly as she indicated her own outfit with a flourish of her hand, "Personally speaking, I just can't WAIT till I get my hands on all of those STRAPPING Young Hunks that are sure to turn up!  It'll make for GREAT Research Data on the sex lives of Post-Menopausal Women…"

Glando's look of horror only intensified as the first squad from the 'Virile Members Brigade' showed up.

The Fan Fiction Writer suddenly popped in to note that since he DOESN'T do Lemon or Hentai material (Erotic/Porno), the remainder of this story segment will be left up to the imaginations of the reader…  However perverted they may be… :)

- - - - - - - - - -

Rave Imanonymous stared out the window of the school classroom, her crimson eyes watching the eternal interplay of Natural forces in the world outside.

…And suddenly blinking as a strange feeling shivered across the world…

'That felt like a ripple in the Space-Time continuum,' Rave decided, comparing the recent event to previous experiences, 'Are we under attack again?'

Just in case, Rave turned back to the classroom, anticipating the sudden ringing of the AVE Pilot's mobile phones…

…And blinked again as she saw the changes that had happened in class…

…And blinked a third time as Rave realised the changes in HIS own body…

'I am… Male…' Rave noted, 'We have all changed genders…  Fascinating…'

And then, bedlam broke out in the classroom as the room full of teenagers discovered the changes for themselves…

"WHAAATTT!" came a masculine roar from where Aesir sat.

"HOLY S--T!" came an astonished growl from where Toe-jam sat.

"Oh My God!" the feminine wail came from where Shakey sat.

"Tits!  I got Tiiiits!" the cry of wondrous delight came from where Kantsee sat.

"Everyone be Quiet!" Hickory the class monitor tried to be heard. 

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PERVERTS IS RESPONSIBLE!" Aesir screamed, her… err… HIS strident tones cutting through the rest of the clamour as he turned on Toe-Jam.

"Hey!" protested Toe-Jam, "Ya can't blame US for this!  We're affected too!"

"Exactly!" Aesir accused, "It's probably just so YOU can sneak into the Girl's toilet during all the confusion!"

"Why do a dumb thing like that!" Toe-Jam retorted, "You might be in dere!"

"Are you saying there's something wrong with that?" Aesir shot back.

"Hey!" Toe-Jam countered, "Just take a look inna mirror!"

"Come here and say that, you B---H!" Aesir hotly demanded.

Toe-Jam got out of her seat and walked up to Aesir, glaring daggers at him.

GUMPH!  The sound was almost too muffled to be heard, but Rave still noted the unique sound that Toe-Jam's knee made as it slammed into Aesir's crotch…

"Since yer ain't a Girl no more," Toe-Jam growled in triumph, "I can hit ya…"

Rave catalogued the look of shocked pain on Aesir's face, right before the red-haired boy slowly crumpled up and fell to the floor…  Rave's further observations were interrupted by a choked-off sob from elsewhere in the room.

Like some of the other **ORIGINAL** boys in the classroom, Shakey was taking the transformation hard.  Shakey had been having enough doubts about his Manhood recently, especially since Aesir was constantly taunting him about his 'wuss' status, and the current situation was the last straw.

"It is all right," Rave said as he stood and went to the distraught young girl who had been a boy but minutes earlier, "It is only a sex change…  It will not be permanent, just long enough for the Fan Fiction Writer to see if he wants to continue with this sort of story type…"

"But," Shakey sobbed, "It's not that… it's just…"

"Just?" Rave gently prompted, putting a comforting hand on Shakey's shoulder.

"I don't know how… to be a Man…" Shakey sobbed, "Let alone be a GIRL…"

Rave paused as he considered what he could say that would help his workmate.

"I can help you adjust," Rave offered.

"…please…" Shakey replied in a small voice.

"We should start with the basics," Rave stated, "I will first show you how to take care of Female hygiene needs…"

"I-is that really necessary?" Shakey blushed furiously at the thought.

"Would you rather that Mazurka had to tell you instead?" Rave pointed out.

Shakey's blush turned into a sudden paleness, as the young girl contemplated having Mazurka teach her about the female side of the 'facts of life'…

"It is probably best if we discuss this further elsewhere," Rave continued, "Say at my place?  Or would you prefer we go to Mazurka's apartment?"

"Nih-No," Shakey stuttered, "Your place is probably better…  Aesir looks like she…  I mean HE needs to take the rest of the day off…"

"I think it best if we leave now," Rave advised quietly, and with good reason.

After seeing how Toe-Jam had handled Aesir, many of the former boys in the class now had malevolent looks in their eyes as they strapped on their soccer boots, and formed an orderly line near the still-groaning Aesir.

"There is much to discuss," Rave informed Shakey, "And you will not want to leave any of it unlearned by the time you return to Mazurka's…"

With a self-conscious nod, Shakey rose and walked with Rave out of the classroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere, Doctor Ritzy Akatlover bit on a screwdriver, both hands struggling to secure a bulky component deep inside one of the MOGGY Supercomputers. 

Another ripple in the Space-Time continuum ran through the storyline.

"Mayi?" Ritzy mumbled from around the screwdriver, "Did something just happen, like the lights flickering?"

"H-Hai (Yes)," Mayi's voice croaked out.

"Great!" Ritzy grumbled, "Looks like I'll have to fix the lousy power grid as well as this…  If only this useless- GOTCHA!" her comments were interrupted as the component suddenly slid into place.  With speed born of frequent practice, Ritzy fastened the screws that secured the component.

Satisfied with the job, Ritzy began to wriggle out of the MOGGY chassis…

"Damn," Ritzy muttered as the cuff of a pants leg snagged on a part of the MOGGY, "I could've torn my trouser leg…  Trouser Leg?  What the…???"

Ritzy struggled out of the twisted confines of the MOGGY Supercomputer and stood up, looking in disbelief at the change in clothing.  

"Mayi?" Ritzy said while turning to the younger Computer Technician, "What just happened?  I was wearing a skirt and now…?"

Ritzy blinked at the unexpected sight of a young man with a slight build and shy attitude standing nearby.

"Sempai?" the young man wailed in plaintive tones, "What's happened to us?"

"MAYI?" Ritzy exclaimed in shock, "You're a Male?"

"Hai (Yes)," Mayi agreed miserably, "As are you…"

"The Fan Fiction Writer…" Ritzy growled in 'I'm too tired for this S--T' tones.

Having just proven that intelligence is NOT a select function of gender, Ritzy gave a deep sigh and patted himself down, noting the more than cosmetic changes…

"So much for my power over weak Male minds…" Ritzy muttered darkly as he patted the hard-muscled flatness of bulging pectoral muscle, rather than the more feminine sort of bulging chest endowments he'd had only a few minutes ago.

A choked-off sob brought Ritzy back to reality.  Looking around Ritzy saw that that Mayi had slumped into a chair, tears streaming down his young face.

"…Hey, hey now," Ritzy said quietly as he went to comfort his protégé, "It's all right…  It's only a sex change…  It won't be permanent, just long enough for the Fan Fiction Writer to see if he wants to continue with this sort of story type…"

"Sempai," Mayi sobbed, "It's not that… it's just…"

"Just?" Ritzy gently prompted, reaching out to hug Mayi.

"I've never been 'with' a Man," Mayi sobbed, "Let alone know how to BE a Man…"

Ritzy paused as he considered what he could say that would help his workmate.

"It's no big deal," Ritzy finally continued, "If you want, I can give you some pointers on how to act like a real Man…"

"…please…" Mayi replied in a small voice.

"First off," Ritzy said as he slipped into 'Lecture Mode', "Men are ruled by their Gonads and Hormone Levels, even MORE so than Women are…"

Mayi turned pink.

"PMS or Pre Menstrual Stress," Ritzy continued, "…is just a temporary condition and is not exactly analogous to CTO, or Constant Testosterone Overload.  ALL men suffer from CTO sometime in their lives, and while most only have it for a decade or two after puberty starts, SOME men suffer it for the rest of their lives."

Mayi blinked.

"While PMS may provoke a woman to rip the head off some arrogant jerk who's proven he needs removing from the Gene Pool, CTO appears to be a sort of 'Fail Safe' method employed by Nature to automatically remove defective Males from the Gene Pool, without the need for direct Female involvement…"

Mayi began to look worried.

"Usually," Ritzy droned on, "…such Auto-Removal involves neural uninhibitors such as Alcohol…  Regardless, the 'exit mechanisms' of guns, explosives, power tools, fast cars, large carnivorous wild animals, inanimate objects, or dangerous pastimes involving blatant violation of the laws of physics, are merely means by which statisticians keep themselves from getting bored."

"Sempai!" wailed Mayi, "How do I know if I've got CTO or not?"

Ritzy sighed and placed comforting hands on Mayi's shoulders, "I DON'T think you have to worry about that…  Since we both appear to have had our intelligence levels cross over intact, I'd say that these bodies either DON'T have CTO, or else have CTO in acceptably low levels…  However, there IS a standard test that can be conducted to test for it…"

"What?" asked Mayi, not entirely relieved.

"Mayi," Ritzy said quietly, "Like many other Japanese women, did you ever enjoy Yaoi or June (both are terms for Male-Male Romance) Doujinshi or Anime when you were still fully female?"

"…ah… well," Mayi blushed deeply, "…sure…  Doesn't everyone?"

"And now," Ritzy asked softly, "Do you think you'd still enjoy them?"

Mayi's blush got even worse, but she still nodded.

"Well then," Ritzy beamed, "Things should work out fine!  We'll take a break and I can fill you in while I show you how to take care of Male hygiene needs…"

Reassured, Mayi followed his blonde mentor from the Computer Room, in the general direction of the Medical labs…

"By the way," Ritzy asked as they rounded a corner and were lost to sight, "How do I look as a Man?"

A shy giggle was the only reply heard…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Phew," said the Fan Fiction Writer, taking a much-needed break from the convoluted Gender-Bias scenarios he'd just been crafting.

"It's a good thing I asked Ritzy for help with the Plotting and Technical aspects," the F.F.W. decided, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to pull it all off…  H--L, I didn't even KNOW about that CTO thing!  Good thing **I** don't appear to suffer excessively from it at any rate…"

"Even so…" the F.F.W. considered uneasily, "I still have this nagging feeling that I've left something out of the stories, or missed a bit somewhere…"

"Oh yeah!  The Other Main characters!…

- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was amazed that Kowmoo Nogreeze seemed NO DIFFERENT WHATSOEVER…  Until the shower scene where it became apparent that since he was 'androgynous' in the Original Anime, he'd been 'gender reversed' into an 'Hermaphrodite'…

…And YES, there IS a subtle difference between modern usage of the two terms…

While in the original TV series you never 'saw anything', even in the 'Shower Scenes'…  This time *Cough* *Cough* you couldn't help but notice that Kowmoo had the 'full set', for both Male AND Female…

- - - - - - - - - -

Cagey Rogue had one H--L of a shock, mainly because he was in the middle of a 'Romantic Liaison' at the time of the change…  …And since it was a 'Foursome'…

- - - - - - - - - -

The membership of STEELY got what Glando was afraid HE was going to get, only even more so…  VERY MUCH MORE SO and **FAR MORE** 'excruciatingly'…

- - - - - - - - - -

No comment will be made AT ALL about the various Military personnel shown in the series…  ESPECIALLY not the Navy crews seen in earlier episodes…

- - - - - - - - - -

The two male Bridge Bunnies, Moccona Hoover and Uhoh Surfsup became overnight 'AV' stars from their series of extremely lucrative 'Aerobics Videos'…

Fan Fiction Writer note, at least, 'Aerobics Videos' are the translation the 'Dynamic Dudettes' gave ME when I asked what 'AV' meant…  The facts that the two looked extremely embarrassed, and their videos could only be bought/rented by those over 18, were explained away with the comments of 'High Impact Aerobics', and 'Legal Waivers in case of Cardiac Arrest'…

END*******************************************************************


	10. 09 All's Fair in Love and War

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - All's Fair in Love and War.

Unfortunately, even Fan Fiction Writers are prone to the frailties of being Human.  Especially if they eat at 'Cheap and Tacky' Take-Away-Food joints.

So it was inevitable, that sooner rather than later, the Fan Fiction Writer would come down with a painful case of 'food poisoning', after binge eating at one such establishment of ill repute…

…Which is a polite way of using Precise Medical terms to say that his 'guts were crook', or to put it in simple terms, he had a bad case of the S--TS…

While the Fan Fiction Writer was groaning mournfully in the Bog, suffering the travails and torments of an overwhelmed bowel, his Faithful Computer was whirring patiently away, awaiting the return of its master…

…Unfortunately, someone else found it first…

'Hmmm,' thought the Clone known as Twelve, 'What's this?  It looks suspiciously like the computer that our stories are being created on…'

A cunning gleam entered the Clone's crimson eyes as she realised that it WAS INDEED, the computer their stories were being created on…  

…And that it had been left plugged in, turned on, unsecured, and unattended…

'This is TOO GOOD to pass up!' decided Twelve, seating herself in 'The Chair'.

Twelve frowned, as the strain of taking control of the story fell upon her, and she started crafting her OWN 'Alternate Universe'…

…Clickety-Clickety went the keys…  

- - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere, Aesir had just received an important looking letter.  

"I hope it's not one of those 'you may have won a fortune, send us money to find out' type of letters," Aesir grumbled as she ripped it open.

It wasn't.  Instead, it was an invitation to a Gala Presentation Award Ceremony, and Aesir had been invited to appear as a 'Special Guest'.  That is, if as the letter oh-so-grovellingly toadied, Aesir could spare the time from her busy schedule, to bless them with her sublime presence.

The letter continued, pointing out that if Aesir did deign to accept the invitation, that all expenses of the ceremony, including formal wear, would be met by the Ceremony organisers…

"Well!" exclaimed Aesir, her nose assuming a snootier angle, "Nice to see SOME people know how to treat a Heroine of **MY** calibre!  I'll certainly check my Social Calendar…"

As it turned out, Aesir COULD go to the ceremony.  On the day in question, a stretch limo arrived to take her to the ceremony in style…

Once there, Aesir was treated like a Queen…

Until the time came for the award banquet.  That was when Aesir found herself sharing a table with some rather unpleasant and obnoxious persons…

To start with, there was a young redheaded chick by the name of 'Lina'…  She dressed like she'd just stepped out of some 'Dungeons and Dragons' game, and to cap it all off, the girl had the table manners of a greedy pig…

Then there was a redheaded floozy from some mob called the '3WF'…  Her ample curves were barely contained in the skimpy white bikini and boots outfit she wore…

Then there was one called 'Berry' or something…  Another exhibitionist with a toned body, she wore an outfit of black Leotard leggings, white g-string and a top that showed a LOT of cleavage…

Then there was…

- - - - - - - - - -

Twelve grinned evilly as she collected all of the egotistical, and dangerously super-powered, or otherwise over-fire-powered Redheads in all of the various Anime Universes together in the one spot…

"This is going to be TOO easy," Twelve cackled maniacally…

…She was right…

All those short-tempered egos soon reached critical mass, and…

!! BOOM !!

- - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere, The Clone known as Twelve was crying her eyes out.

Shakey gently cradled the weeping girl in his strong arms, holding her frail body tenderly against his Manly chest.  He whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her inner pain with tender declarations of his True Love.

"Oh Shakey," sobbed Twelve, grateful for his loving care, "Even though I'm not Human, you still treat me like a Lady…"

"Of course, my love," Shakey said to her in gentle tones, "And if you just give me the chance, I'll do all I can to make you feel like a Woman as well…"

…Then he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with hot-blooded passion…

- - - - - - - - - -

"What the #$%@???" screamed the Fan Fiction Writer, when at last he was able to get off the 'Porcelain Throne', "Who's been screwing around on my computer???"

None of the Clones said a word, as they were all too busy enjoying Twelve's 'Improved Version' of the story…  Especially since Twelve was writing **HER** story in the manner of a 'Passionate' Romance Novel…

END*******************************************************************


	11. 10 Appealing Fare

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment - Appealing Fare.

Shakey Atari was no stranger to life's disasters.  Being abandoned at a tender age had been but the first in a long series of emotionally disturbing incidents.  Still, he had survived all that had been put before him.

…More or less…

The school bell rang, announcing the start of the Lunch hour.  Shakey swallowed nervously as Aesir walked over to him…

"So what's for lunch?" Aesir asked Shakey in 'It-better-be-good' tones.

Shakey cringed inwardly as he produced the school lunches he made that morning.  Pressed for time and restricted by an unexpected lack of cooked leftovers he could re-use, Shakey had taken whatever was readily edible from Mazurka's apartment.

…Which in this case, was a selection of fruit…

Aesir's face fell as she studied Shakey's best efforts, prompting Shakey to sweat-drop nervously and think about finding somewhere to hide.

"Rabbit food…" Aesir muttered in disgust, as she hefted a large apple.

"Uh… well…" Shakey nervously began, barely relieved by the mildness of Aesir's response, "…There weren't any left overs, and I didn't have time to cook, so…"

"Whatever," Aesir grumbled dismissively, "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers…"

Shakey breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

"Where's the fruit knife?" Aesir casually inquired as she rummaged through the lunch pack, taking the best bits for herself.

"F-fruit knife?" Shakey paled as he suddenly remembered that he hadn't packed any eating utensils, let alone any 'food preparation' ones.

"You brought fruit, but no knife?"  Aesir's face began to scowl as she stared demandingly at Shakey, "How can I eat fruit without a knife?"

Shakey began to sweat…

"Why do you need a knife to eat fruit?"  The softly spoken words gave Shakey a temporary reprieve as Aesir turned towards their source.

Rave Imanonymous sat at her desk, her face wearing a faint expression of puzzlement as she looked at her two classmates.

"Are you stupid?" Aesir rolled her eyes in exasperation at Rave's simple question, "To peel it and cut it up with, of course?"

Rave's puzzled expression grew deeper, "Why bother removing the peel?"

"Because I don't EAT peel!" Aesir explained.

Rave blinked, "But it is one of the best parts?"

Aesir sighed, "I should have guessed…  Vegetarians are always Health Nuts…"  A look of mild contempt appeared in Aesir's eyes, "So tell me, 'Wonder Vegoid', do you eat your peels before or after the rest of the fruit?"

"I…" Rave paused then answered quietly, "…do not peel fruit…"

"You don't peel…?" Aesir's attempt at 'baiting' Rave failed once again, "You mean you eat the entire thing?  Huh…  You must have good teeth!"

Rave remained silent.

"Well," Aesir sniffed, "*I* have good teeth too!"  With that, Aesir bit a succulent mouthful from the unpeeled apple in her hand.  With a muffled 'Hmmf' of snooty triumph, Aesir took the rest of her lunch and stalked off.

"Don't let her 'one-upmanship' get you down," Shakey said apologetically.

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)" Rave murmured as she opened her own lunch box, and produced a whole, unskinned Pineapple.

Shakey stared in shocked disbelief as Rave's jaw dropped, her mouth gaping open wider than any human's could.  Rows of serrated fangs flashed briefly as Rave took the first of many succulent bites that would finish her unpeeled meal.

Leaves and all…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE - Appealing Fare.

"Well," Aesir sniffed, "I have good teeth too!"  With that, Aesir bit a succulent mouthful from the large apple in her hand.  With a muffled 'Hmmf' of snooty triumph, Aesir took the rest of her lunch and stalked off.

"Don't let her 'one-upmanship' get you down," Shakey said apologetically.

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)" Rave murmured as she opened her own lunch box, and produced a whole, unskinned Pineapple.

Shakey stared in shocked disbelief as Rave's jaw dropped, her mouth gaping open wider than any human's could.  Rows of jagged fangs flashed briefly as Rave took the first of many succulent bites that would finish her unpeeled meal.

Leaves and all…

A sudden knock at his door prevented the Fan Fiction Writer from recording any more of his train of thoughts.

"Oh for…!" the Fan Fiction Writer snapped in exasperation, "Just when the 'Muse' is with me, somebody has GOT to interrupt!"

"Oh well," the Fan Fiction Writer sighed, "It's a price Creators pay…  I just hope it won't be a repeat of what happened to the writer of the poem 'Xanadu'…"

The Fan Fiction Writer opened his door, to reveal a large contingent of Rave Clones, all of whom were armed with a motley assortment of objects that could best be described as being either 'dangerously sharp and pointy', or 'dangerously blunt and lumpy'.

"Err…" the Fan Fiction Writer gulped nervously, "L-ladies!  How nice of you to visit…  I-is there a problem?"

"That depends," the Clones chorused, "…on whether you will be making any… 'double-edged'… or otherwise 'misinterpretable' comments about our 'Oral Endowments', let alone our 'Oral Abilities'…"

The Fan Fiction Writer began to sweat nervously as he suddenly realised that the scene had some 'Mis-Interpretations' he hadn't thought about…  (No, REALLY!)

"Ah…  Actually…" The Fan Fiction Writer thought fast, "I was just trying to come up with a valid reason for why your Archetype never gave a toothy grin in the TV series/Movies…  And since you ARE… part Alien, I wondered if there might be some sort of 'Unfortunate Family Resemblance' to the Ocean Alien, and…"

"Make NO mistake!" the Clones interrupted with politely menacing assertiveness, "If you so much as use the words 'Nimble' and 'Teeth' in the same paragraph…"

The Clones lapsed into a nerve-wracking silence…

"If?" The Fan Fiction Writer gently prompted the Clones to continue in an effort to dispel the terror of the unknown.

"You will star in a remake of the 'blender' scene from the movie 'Goonies'…" 

"Huh?"  The Fan Fiction Writer blinked in relief, 'That doesn't sound so bad, all things considering…'

"…using 'Other Parts' of your anatomy…  ALL THE WAY," the Clones replaced the 'Terror of the Unknown' with the 'Terror of the Guaranteed'.

The Fan Fiction Writer swallowed hard as he realised that the conversation was drifting dangerously close to bordering on ONE of the 'snide jokes' that the 'official' scene might inspire some people to make. 

"Nih-NO WORRIES!" the Fan Fiction Writer agreed with a large smile plastered all over his sweating face, "This IS 'Altered Lives', so there won't be any of THOSE sort of comments being made…"

'Or at least,' the Fan Fiction writer added mentally, 'If there ARE, *I* won't be the one making them!  Hmmm…  Now Glando on the other hand…'

Reassured, the Clones withdrew, allowing a relieved Fan Fiction Writer to return to his computer and finish the current OMAKE…

…And DELETE the notes for the scene where Rave cleans out a nearly empty Honey bottle with her inhumanly articulated tongue…

END*******************************************************************


	12. 11 Naming Names

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fragmented Lives (The Parody)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2002 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2002 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Fragmented Lives (THE PARODY)" is Copyright (c) 2002 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech

denotes other method of communication.

**********************************************************************

Fragment – Naming Names…

Mazurka closed her eyes and stretched back in her office chair, trying to work out some of the kinks in her spine.  A muffled noise and a feeling of something slipping back where it should be, came from the neighbourhood of her backbone.  Feeling some relief, Mazurka reassumed her normal position and opened her eyes.

…And nearly jumped out of her skin when she realised that a Rave Clone was sitting quietly on the other side of the desk…

'How'd she get in here?'  Mazurka wondered, her eyes flicking over to the shut door of her office, 'I didn't hear her come in?'

"What's up?"  Mazurka covered her surprised reaction by taking the initiative.

"We want names," the Clone replied.

"Ah?"  Mazurka lost the plot completely, "Names?"

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "We have decided that we want names of our own…"

Mazurka closed her eyes and sighed, her Feminine Intuition prompting the thought of 'Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be easy?'

Mazurka decided to get things completely straight in her mind, "You want names of your own, names OTHER than 'Rave Imanonymous'?  Names OTHER than the characters you're impersonating?"

"Correct," the Clone replied in sombre tones that made Mazurka wince, "We would like your opinion on these…"

Whereupon the Clone handed over small folder.  Mazurka took the folder and opened it, arching an eyebrow slightly as she read the contents.

"Hmmm," Mazurka thoughtfully considered as she leafed through the folder, "Seems rather heavy on -ko suffix 'Namae'?  (Given, Personal or Christian names)  What about Myoji?  (Surname, Family or Clan names)"

The Clone tilted her head slightly, "We decided to only address the issue of 'Namae' at this time.  That is why all of the names in the folder end in -ko, since we are… female…"

"Ah!" the light dawned on Mazurka, "So you'll all have a name that defines each of you as female children, daughters?"

"Yes," the Clone nodded, "That and the fact that -ko names are so common in Japan, that it is almost a Cultural Stereotype expected of us by Foreigners…"

'Cultural Stereotype?'  Mazurka suddenly paused, a worried look on her face, "Um…  I… don't think you should let the expectations of others pressure you on something as important as Self-Determination!  You DON'T have to conform to another person's misguided Cultural Assumptions regarding names!"

"We are not being pressured," the Clone smiled in obvious amusement, "Rather, we are taking advantage of the fact that there ARE so many Japanese with -ko names.  A -ko name will blend in, and allow us greater freedom of movement among those around us."

Mazurka nodded her head as she thought over the Clones statement, 'Good point!  With names that SOUND ordinary, they'll certainly seem less outlandish, especially if they're in full disguise…  Still…'

"Rave…" Mazurka chose her words carefully, "Choosing names for yourselves is all well and good…  But…" Mazurka paused, then forged ahead, "Any psychiatrist will tell you, that a name can greatly affect a person's life!  It can be a source of inspiration, but also a source of ridicule is the name isn't… appropriate…"

"We had considered that," the Clone murmured, "Which is why we decided on -ko names.  Not only does it help define us as female children, daughters, PEOPLE…  But it also acts as a shield for what our names will really mean to us…"

Noting Mazurka's puzzled look, the Clone continued, "Look at the Kanji symbols we have decided to use for the base words of our names…"

Mazurka turned her attention to the neat list of names and blinked in surprise.  Beside the list of names in Hiragana (Japanese Phonetic Alphabet Cursive script) were numerous Kanji (Chinese characters) that Mazurka had breezed over before.  Now that Mazurka's attention was directed on them, she noticed that…

"The Kanji!?"  Mazurka exclaimed with a look of pleased wonderment on her face, "You've put them next to the -ko names according to how their 'On' (Chinese language) and 'Kun' (Japanese language) readings sound!"

"Yes," the Clone said with a note of pride in her voice, "And we have based what -ko names we will use, on how relevant the different readings are to our lives and interests.  It will be… our OWN secret code… similar to the secret code embodied in the giving of flowers…"

"Very good!"  Mazurka said approvingly, "So when will you start using them?"

The Clone suddenly seemed quieter, her eyes leaving Mazurka's face, "We… are not sure of the proper procedure for… taking names for ourselves…  We have no parents or family to give them to us…"

Mazurka was about to comment when some soft words from the Clone stopped her.

"…and the only friends we have, are Shakey and you…" the Clone murmured, her cheeks slightly pink and eyes downcast.

Mazurka took time to digest what she'd just heard, her own suppressed Maternal Instincts rising up within her.

"Well," Mazurka said quietly, "There are… standard… ways in which people get their names…  From parents… family… friends…  But if you ask me…  I think that you should empower yourself by making a new tradition…"

Puzzled, the Clone looked at Mazurka, only to recoil slightly as she saw the Feral Grin on Mazurka's face…"

"**THIS**" said Mazurka's happily beaming face, "Is what I think we should do…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Several nights later, all of the Clones assembled in a clearing, somewhere in the subterranean forest that surrounded the NERVIS Base main HQ.

A bonfire crackled in the midst of the hidden glade, sending sparks soaring upwards on thermal currents.  It cast dancing shadows over those standing in a crescent beneath the sheltering boughs of the forest.  Far overhead, the lights on the giant dome that concealed the underground NERVIS Base made an ersatz star field, only partially obscured by the clouds of condensation that regularly occurred as part of the miniature enclosed weather cycle of the dome.

In addition to 137 Clones, there were two others present.  Mazurka Kutsarug and Shakey Atari sat on a rug on the ground.  Mazurka sat Japanese fashion, dressed in a traditional Japanese Kimono with her hair done up nicely.  Shakey sat beside her, dressed in traditional Japanese male attire, and feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the occasion.  The Rave Clones all stood in silent ranks, garbed in hooded dark grey robes that would look more at place in a Medieval Monastery, than a Hi-Tech Secret Base.

One of the Clones walked out in front of the assemblage, her dark robes concealing every thing about her.  She stopped in front of the bonfire and turned around, pale hands rising to lift the hood away from her face.  The familiar blue locks of the Rave Clones framed the face of Rave#3.  She began to speak, in a voice that carried in the quiet night air.

"Once,

We lived in the darkness,

Awaiting our turn in the light,

All we knew of life,

Came from those before us,

Those who were us,

Those we were meant to be…"

"Onesan" (elder sister/s) sighed the voices of the assembled Clones.

"Later,

We lived in the light,

Through Death and Pain,

We wore another's life,

Mere numbered versions,

We had nothing of our own,

No true proof of Self Existence,

Nor any hope of same,

Until,

The gift of Flowers,

From Family and Friend…"

The voice of Rave#3 rose as her hands produced a scroll from the folds of her robes, "These are the names, we the nameless take for ourselves…  This is the proof, that we are as alive as others are…  That we are more than… nothing…"

Shakey felt several strong emotions as he heard the words, remembering a time when he'd told Rave#3 to never say that that she was '…nothing…'

Rave#3's next words sent a sudden chill through Shakey…

"These are the names, we choose for those who cannot take names for themselves…"

"Ichiko, the first daughter…"  (一子means first child/daughter)

"Niko, the second daughter…"  (二子 means second child or Twin, and 'smile')

"Shiroko, the other daughters in Death's white castle…"  (白子 particular symbols mean 'albino')

Shakey shivered at the Clone's naming of the unnamed dead, rather than the dark pun in 'Shiroko'.  (Shi = 四four, 死death, Shiro = 城castle, 白white/innocence)

Rave#3 continued, "These are the names, that we who bear the memories of our elder sisters, take for ourselves…"

Rave#3 paused then spoke loudly, "I, the third daughter, take the name of Aneko…"  (姉子 is a dialect version of saying 'elder sister', and a real name)

From elsewhere in the crescent a voice lifted up, "I, the fifth daughter, take the name of Itsuko…"  (五子 fifth daughter)

Surprised, Shakey looked in the direction of the voice, just in time to see a disguised Clone finish removing her hood.

"I, the sixth daughter, take the name of Muttsuko…"  (六子 sixth daughter)  The voice came from elsewhere in the crescent.

"I, the seventh daughter, take the name of Nanako…"  (七子 seventh daughter)

"I, the eighth daughter, take the name of Hachiko…"  (八子 eighth daughter)

"I, the ninth daughter, take the name of Kyuko…"  (九子 ninth daughter)

Shakey was taken aback, '…are they all going to have numbers as part of their names?' he wondered.

The next names did nothing to reassure Shakey, although they did startle him.

"I, the tenth daughter, take the name of Ten…"  (Pun on number 10)

"I, the eleventh daughter, take the name of Levin…"  (Pun on number 11)

Shakey blinked, 'Is that even a real name?'

The sounding of the next voice right beside him, jolted Shakey back to reality.

"I, the Twelfth daughter, take the name of Twelve…"  (Pun on number 12)

Shakey looked up to see a Clone beside him remove her hood.  She turned her head to smile at Shakey and wink blatantly at him.  Abashed, Shakey looked away.  Mazurka, who had seen the event out of the corner of her eye, just smiled…

"I, the thirteenth daughter, take the name of Hanako…"  (花 Hana = Flower)

Unexpectedly, Rave#3, err… Aneko#3 began to speak more disjointed prose that was based on a train of consciousness from the point of view of the Clones.

Of source we're neither,

Town nor country born,

Born in the dark,

Underground,

Pure and quiet,

We stood in line,

Warehoused goods,

Awaiting Adoption…

014 本子 Motoko *source

015 町子 Machiko (symbols mean 'town born')

016 邦子 Kuniko (symbols mean 'country born')

017 形子 Nariko *form, figure, appearance

018 杳子 Youko *darkness, indistinctness

019 地下子 Chikako *area underground

020 淳子 Junko *pure

021 凪子 Nagiko *lull, calm

022 立子 Tatsuko *verb to stand, leave/depart from, begin life

023 蔵子 Kurako *storehouse, warehouse

024 里子 Satoko (symbols = foster child) *village, birthplace

Dreaming another's memories,

Now we know for ourselves,

The world's eternal cycles,

The sun, moon, and stars,

Wheel across the sky,

Dawn through Dusk…

025 夢子 Yumeko *dream

026 今子 Imako *now, present time

027 丸子 Maruko *circle/ring, perfection/purity

028 日子 Hiko *sun

029 月子 Tsukiko *moon

030 星子 Hoshiko *star

031 旭子Asahiko *morning sun, rising sun

032 夕子 Yuuko *evening

Winds,

In skies above,

They push the clouds,

And make the storms,

Thunder, lightening,

Hail and rain,

Finally,

Clear skies,

And Rainbows…

033 風子 Fuuko *wind, appearance, way or manner

034 風子 Kazeko *wind, breeze

035 颪子 Oroshiko *wind from mountains

036 空子 Sorako *sky, but really a Pun on 'Sirocco' the desert wind.

037 天子 Tenko *sky, heavens, God, Fate, Destiny

038 雲子 Kumoko *cloud

039 嵐子 Ranko *storm, tempest

040 雷子 Raiko *thunder

041 霰子 Senko *hail

042 雨子 Amako *Rain

043 照子 Teruko *verb to shine, sunshine, fine weather

044 虹子 Nijiko *rainbow

Water from above,

Collects in puddles,

It merges into lakes,

Then streams into rivers,

Splashing over waterfalls,

It makes its way to the sea…

045 水子 Mizuko *water

046 池子 Ikeko *pond

047 湖子 Koko *lake

048 川子 Kawako *river

049 滝子 Takiko *waterfall

050 海子 Umiko *sea, ocean

In the endless oceans, 

Salt water does not rest,

It fights against the confines,

Of the riverbanks and beaches,

The endless rippling waves,

Wear away the dry land,

Capes become Islands,

Islands become rocks,

Rocks become pebbles,

Pebbles become sand,

Water will not stay,

It rises in mist and fog,

And leaves the world below,

Ascending to become the mother clouds…

051 沖子 Okiko *open sea

052 潮子 Shioko *salt, ocean tide, sea water

053 汀子 Teiko *shore, waters edge

054 岸子 Kishiko *riverbank, shore, coast

055 浜子 Hamako *beach, seashore

056 磯子 Isoko *seashore, beach

057 浪子 Namiko *waves

058 陸子 Rikuko *dry land

059 崎子 Sakiko *cape, promontory, spit

060 島子 Shimako *island

061 岩子 Iwako *very large rock

062 石子 Ishiko *stone, rock, pebble

063 砂子 Sunako *sand

064 霧子 Kiriko *fog, mist, spray

065靄子 Moyako *mist, haze, fog

Autumn,

Changing colours,

The Falling leaves,

Bare tree branches,

Winter is coming,

Once again…

066 秋子 Akiko *autumn

067 彩子 Saiko *makeup, colour paint

068 染子 Someko *dye, colour, paint

069 紅葉子 Koyoko *fall colours, autumn leaves

070 枝子 Edako *tree branch

Winter,

It is cold,

A Full Moon,

Casts Shadows,

The snow falls,

And turns to ice,

Breath turns to frost,

Water drips into icicles,

The world is frozen,

We see its beauty,

Beneath Willows,

Cranes dance…

071 冬子 Fuyuko *winter, wintry

072 冴子 Saeko *Sa(eru) be cold, be clear, clear, be serene, be skilful

073 望子 Mochiko *full moon

074 影子 Kageko *shadow, reflection, silhouette

075 雪子 Yukiko *snow

076 氷子 Koriko  *ice

077 霜子 Shimoko *frost

078 水子 Suiko *ice water

079 見子 Miruko *to see, watch

080 柳子 Ryuuko *willow

081 鶴子 Tsuruko *stork

Spring,

Seeds in the soil awake,

Greenness sprouts all around,

Flowers bloom a promise,

Of future generations…

082 春子 Haruko *spring

083 種子 Taneko *seed, stone of a fruit

084 実子 Miko *seed, fruit, nut, berry

085 土子 Tsuchiko *earth, soil, the ground

086 緑子 Midoriko *green, verdure

087 萌子 Moeko *sprout

088 撫子 Nadeshiko *flower with pink petals

089 葵子 Aoiko *hollyhock flower

090 菊子 Kikuko *chrysanthemum

091 菖子 Shouko *iris

092 藤子 Fujiko *wisteria

093 百合子 Yuriko *lily

094 芙子 Hasuko *water lily

095 蓮子 Renko *lotus

096 茉莉子Mariko *jasmine flower

097 莉子 Riko *jasmine

098 菫子Kinko *violet flower, and also the colour

099 薔薇子 Barako *rose

100 咲子 Sakuko *verb to bloom, blossom

Summer,

Warm and Humid,

In the forests,

Birds fly freely,

On feathered wing,

From tree to tree…

101 夏子 Natsuko *summer

102 森子 Moriko *woods, forest, grove

103 林子 Rinko *forest

104 鳥子 Toriko *bird

105 鷹子 Takako *hawk

106 鷲子 Shuuko *eagle

107 羽子 Haneko *feather

108 木子 Kiko *tree, wood, lumber

109 幹子 Mikiko *tree trunk

110 杉子 Sugiko *Japanese cedar, spruce

111 椎子 Shiiko *oak tree

112 松子 Matsuko *pine tree

Going to,

Others' homes,

We truly learn,

What it is to live,

Words cannot express,

The inner soul within,

To see our very hearts,

We must use mirrors,

That Humans made,

Literature,

Sculpture,

Jewellery,

Fashion,

Theatre,

Poetry,

Music,

Dance,

Song,

Art…

113 行子 Ikuko *verb to go

114 内子 Uchiko *inside, home, house, mind, myself

115 家子 Ieko *household, home, family,

116 文子 Fumiko *letter, note

117 紙子 Kamiko *paper

118 筆子 Fudeko *writing brush, picture brush

119 金子 Kanako *Gold

120 銀子 Ginko *Silver

121 綾子Ayako *design, figured cloth, twill

122 歌子 Utako *poetry, ballad, singing

123 笛子 Tekiko *flute

124 琴子 Kotoko *Japanese harp

125 鉦子 Seiko *gong, chimes

126 耐子 Taiko (pun on Taiko, 'drum') *enduring, brave, equal

127 絵子 Eko *picture, sketch, painting

Emotions,

Friendship,

Defining them,

Is not an easy thing,

Even less to understand,

Often fierce and violent,

They are not logical,

Nor mathematical,

Growing within,

Uncontrollable,

Unpredictable,

Living things,

Urging Smiles,

And Laughter,

Happiness,

Affection,

Sadness,

Tears,

Love…

128 友子 Tomoko *friend, companion

129 知子 Chiko *knowledge, wisdom

130 荒子 Arako *rough, rude, violent, fierce

131 数子 Kazuko *number

132 渥子 Akuko *kindness

133 笑子 Emiko *smile

134 篤子 Atsuko *kind, affectionate

135 悦子 Etsuko *joy, rapture, ecstasy

136 幸仔 Sachiko *happiness, blessing

137 露子 Tsuyuko *tears, dew, dewdrops

138 愛子 Aiko *love, favourite

We know a world,

We never knew before,

The warm day's sunny haze,

The star-dappled night skies,

The crisp air of the snowfield,

The green heart of the forest,

The grassland's soft caress,

The ocean's salty taste,

The winds' caress,

The waves' pulse…

The Clones all bowed their heads, and for a few moments nothing was said…

Then Aneko#3's voice raised itself up again…

Choices,

Decisions,

Threads weaving,

On the loom of fate,

Silkworms spin cocoons,

Striving for another life,

Silk comes from sacrifice,

New life from mercy's hand,

Which should we now weave,

In our Life's Tapestry…

139 糸子 Itoko *thread

140 機子 Hatako *loom

141 蚕子 Kaiko *silkworm

142 繭子 Mayuko *cocoon

143 巻子 Makiko *roll of silk, volume, book

144 紅子 Momiko *red silk cloth

145 絹子 Kinuko *silk

An enclosed garden,

A corner of the world,

Where green life grows,

Amid blooming flowers,

Ants and butterflies,

Travel grassy fields,

If you take the path,

By the wishing well,

Over the bridge,

Past the spring.

You will find,

Our orchards,

Mulberries,

Mandarins,

Apricots,

Cherries,

Peaches,

Plums…

146 園子 Sonoko *garden, park

147 角子 Sumiko *Corner, nook

148 中子 Nakako *inside, within

149 蟻子 Ariko *ant

150 蝶子 Chouko *butterfly

151 芝子Shibako *grass

152 道子 Michiko *street, path, righteous way

153 井子Iko *well (water type)

154 泉子Izumiko *spring/fountain of water

155 桑子 Kuwako *mulberry

156 橘子 Kitsuko *mandarin (or orange)

157 杏子 Anzuko *apricot

158 桜子 Sakurako *cherry (pink cherry blossom)

159 桃子 Momoko *peach

160楳子 Umeko *plum

…Eventually, all of the Clones had named themselves and removed their hoods, revealing their smiling faces…

Aneko#3 walked over to Shakey, all of the other Clones turning to watch her.  Shakey became nervous on finding himself the centre of so much attention.

Aneko#3 stopped in front of Shakey.  She dropped her gaze, saying quietly, "Musuko (son 息子) of she who gave us life…  Itoko (elder male cousin いとこ or 従兄弟) of our hearts…  Our only Onisan…  (Honourable elder brother お兄さん)  Do you accept our names as you have accepted us?"

"H-Hai (Yes)" Shakey heard his voice say the only response he felt sure of.

"Arigato Gozaimashita," sighed the Clones in unison (Thank you very much)…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE – Naming Names…#1

"What's up?"  Mazurka covered her surprised reaction by taking the initiative.

"We want names," the Clone replied.

"Ah?"  Mazurka lost the plot completely, "Names?"

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "We have decided that it is high time we started dating and we need names for our 'Little Black Books'…"

Mazurka blinked, "What's that got to do with me?  You've already got Shakey, Kantsee and Toe-Jam available for dates, so…"

"Mazurka," sighed the Clone, "There are 137 of us and only *3* of them…  However you do the math, the 'Hunk' ratio is woefully inadequate!  (Regardless of how you define 'Hunk')  Besides, Hickory is the Possessive type, let alone Aesir!  Then there's the fact that poor Shakey has more than enough trouble just having Platonic Relationships with all of us…"

"Um, well," Mazurka considered the Clone's comment, "But what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Your Little Black book should help us to…" the Clone started.

"WHAT!?" screamed an outraged Mazurka, "That's going TOO far!  I can't allow the Fan Fiction Writer to let sweet young girls like you date guys MY age!  The Lecherous Jerks would take advantage of you in an instant!"

"Mazurka," said the Clone, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "Who said anything about guys YOUR age?  I mean, SOME of them must have younger brothers, Right?  Nephews or cousins perhaps?"

"Ah… well… perhaps," Mazurka flustered…

"Unless," the Clone said with a raised eyebrow, "You were wanting to keep the 'toy-boys' all to yourself?  Hmmm?"

Mazurka blushed…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE – Naming Names…#2

"What's up?"  Mazurka covered her surprised reaction by taking the initiative.

"We want names," the Clone replied.

"Ah?"  Mazurka lost the plot completely, "Names?"

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "We have decided that we want names of our own…"

Mazurka closed her eyes and sighed, her Feminine Intuition prompting the thought of 'Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be easy?'

Mazurka decided to get things completely straight in her mind, "You want names of your own, names OTHER than 'Rave Imanonymous'?  Names OTHER than the characters you're impersonating?"

"Correct," the Clone replied in sombre tones that made Mazurka wince, "We would like your opinion on these…"

Whereupon the Clone handed over small folder.  Mazurka took the folder and opened it, arching an eyebrow slightly as she read the contents.

"Hmmm," Mazurka thoughtfully considered as she leafed through the folder, "Seems rather heavy on -ko suffix 'Namae'?  (Given, Personal or Christian names)  What about…  Huh?  What the!?"

Mazurka's eyes suddenly widened in shocked surprise, and she brought the pages closer to her face, staring at them with an incredulous look on her face.

"Rave!?"  Mazurka demanded, "These names?  How did you come up with this list?"

"We didn't" sighed the Clone, "The Fan Fiction Writer sat down with a Japanese-English dictionary, and the notion that if he put -ko suffixes on the end of enough words, he would be able to make names for all of us…"

**THUNK** Mazurka's forehead hit the table in front of her with a meaty thud as she collapsed in disbelief.

"Mazurka?" asked the worried Clone, "Are you all right?"

"No…" Mazurka groaned, much to the Clone's consternation, "I'm not…  I'm gonna need about a gallon of alcohol to get through this one…"

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)" said the Clone, "The 'still' we built has finally started producing alcohol."

"You did?  It has?"  Mazurka asked, hope in her face, "What are you using in it?  Sugar?  Starch?  Potatoes?  Peels?"

"No, those yellow-capped mushrooms Cagey was growing in his Watermelon patch…"

Mazurka blanched, 'Damned if I do and Damned if I don't…'

Sometime later, after ingesting an appropriate amount of the Clones' Mushroom enhanced Moonshine (and surviving the worst of the after effects), Mazurka went and paid a 'Little Visit' to the Fan Fiction Writer.

"Come on in," the Fan Fiction writer carolled, "It's not locked…"

The door to the Fan Fiction Writer's room creaked open and a woebegone looking Mazurka strode in.  She grabbed the Fan Fiction Writer by the scruff of his throat, and plopped him down into a chair and growled at him, "We… NEED… to talk…"

The Fan Fiction Writer started to sweat, "Uh…  Sure!  What about?"

"About the… names… you were going to give the Clones…"

"Oh No!" the Fan Fiction Writer wailed disconsolately, "Don't they like them?  I admit some of them may be a tad on the 'tree-hugging-hippy-mentality' side of things, but…"

"LISTEN!"  Mazurka demanded, cutting off the Fan Fiction Writer in mid-sentence, "Just because we Japanese have a strong streak of nature-appreciation in us, doesn't mean that EVERY word can combine with -ko to make a girl's name!"

"It doesn't?"

"NO!"  Mazurka insisted, "In fact, there are words… ending in -ko… that Japanese do NOT use in 'polite' conversation, let alone as NAMES!"

"Um…"

"I know," Mazurka sighed wearily, "That you're an Australian… (From Ipswich, 'One-Nation Central' for crying out loud) who's TRYING his best to understand Japanese Culture, but…  You NEED a little help…"

Mazurka fumbled with her coat pockets and dropped some books off on the Fan Fiction Writer's desk.

"Read these," Mazurka ordered, "Especially the book, 'Japanese Names – A Comprehensive Index by Characters and Readings' by P.G. O'Neill (Published by Weatherhill, INC. in New York/Tokyo, ISBN 0-8348-0225-2)  **IT** lists names actually used by Japanese people, along with the Kanji used for them…"

"ORRIGHT!!" enthused the Fan Fiction Writer, as he eagerly started reading.

"**AND**," Mazurka continued, "Take a GOOD LOOK at the other two books, 'Using Japanese Slang – A Comprehensive Guide' by Anne Kasschau and Susumu Eguchi (Published by YENBOOKS in Japan, ISBN 4-900737-36-4), and 'Japanese Street Slang' by Peter Constantine (Published by Tengu Books in New York/Tokyo, ISBN 0-8348-0250-3)  **BOTH** will GREATLY INFORM you!"

"Err…" said the Fan Fiction Writer, an uneasy feeling growing inside him.

Mazurka rubbed her aching temples and muttered darkly, "I'll send one of the Girls around with a copy of 'The New Nelson Japanese-English Character Dictionary' (Published by 'Charles E Tuttle Publishing' ISBN 0-8048-2036-8) in a day or two to help you out…  READ the others by then!"

"…okay…" agreed a thoroughly cowed Fan Fiction Writer.

Some days later, a knock sounded at the Fan Fiction Writer's door.  Hesitantly, he opened it to reveal a Rave Clone, equipped with a carry bag.

"The dictionary?" asked the Fan Fiction Writer nervously.

The Clone nodded.

"…thanks…" mumbled the Fan Fiction Writer.

"Have you read the books Mazurka gave you?" the Clone asked softly.

"Ah…  well… yeah…" the Fan Fiction Writer blushed, "How was **I** to know?  You Japanese are so Polite that everyone thinks you **DON'T** have any slang, let alone swear words!  Or words that are the equivalent of calling a Western male 'Lance', 'Dick', 'Willy', or 'Rod'…  Or a woman, 'Fanny' or 'Pussy'…"

"…now you know…" the Clone murmured.

"…yeah…" the Fan Fiction Writer agreed with an embarrassed sigh.

For a few moments, nothing was said, then the Fan Fiction Writer silently handed a wrapped parcel to the Clone.

"What is this?" the Clone enquired.

"Well," drawled the Fan Fiction Writer, a smug look stealing over his face, since you were so kind as to loan us these books on your Culture, I thought I'd return the favour…  That little lot contains the 1997 edition of 'The Dinkum Dictionary – A Ripper Guide to Aussie English' by Lenie (Midge) Johansen (This edition published by Claremont Books, Australia, ISBN 1-85471-920-3)"

The Clone blushed, "Ah-Arigato…"

"No worries!" smiled the F.F.W., "Just tell Mazurka to have a good read of it sometime, as it might improve her vocabulary when she's out drinking.  I mean, another 17,000 phrases couldn't hurt, could it?"

The Clone began to sweat…

**********************************************************************

OMAKE – Naming Names…#3

Aneko#3 walked over to Shakey, all of the other Clones turning to watch her.  Shakey became nervous on finding himself the centre of so much attention.

Aneko#3 stopped in front of Shakey.  She dropped her gaze, saying quietly, "Musuko (son 息子) of she who gave us life…  Itoko (elder male cousin いとこ or 従兄弟) of our hearts…  Our only Onisan…  (Honourable elder brother お兄さん)  Do you accept our names as you have accepted us?"

 "H-Hai (Yes)" Shakey heard his voice say the only response he felt sure of.

"Arigato Gozaimashita," sighed the Clones in unison (Thank you very much)…

"RIGHT!" said Mazurka, ripping her kimono away to reveal a 'nightclubbing' outfit, "Grab yer fake ID's Girls, it's HUNK-Hunting Time!"

Shakey blinked as all of the Clones tore away their billowing dark robes to reveal a variety of 'nightclubbing' outfits.

"Um…?" said Shakey, his 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom' screaming at him to follow its lead and get the H--L out of there, Right D--N Now!

"Don't worry Shakey," a voice whispered in his ear, "We'll get you home safely…"

Shakey turned in the direction of the voice.  There standing beside him were three Clones, one with blue hair, one with blond hair, and one with red hair, all three in fashionable outfits.

"Ah…  Um," Shakey stumbled as he tried to place faces to their new names.

"I'm Ten," the blonde said.

"I'm Levin," the redhead said.

"I'm Twelve," the blue-haired one said, "And we're your bodyguards for tonight."

So it was, that Shakey was escorted home by not one, but three lovely ladies…

"So why did you choose those names and not -ko names?"  Shakey asked by way of making conversation and breaking the ice.

"Because we three are far more like each other than any of the others are," The blonde Ten#10 answered.

"Really?" said Shakey, feeling vaguely uneasy for some reason, "How so?"

"Well," the redheaded Levin#11 replied, "Our temperament for one thing, then there are our hobbies and leisure time interests."

Shakey's uneasy feeling had grown, but he shook it off as best he could by asking the obvious question, "Oh?  What hobbies and leisure time interests?"

"Guess," said Twelve, as she took Shakey's arm in a romantic clinch…

Shakey suddenly realised that one of the three 'more like each other than any of the others are' Clones, was the Clone known by name and number as 'Twelve'…

Although Shakey ran as hard as he could, he couldn't run fast enough…

'Heh, Heh!' thought Ten, Levin and Twelve as they 'guarded' Shakey, 'While the others take care of the celebrating, we'll keep an eye on Shakey…'

**********************************************************************

Final Notes, Most Internet browsers come with Asian font support in them these days, so I'm hoping you can see the Asian characters (Kanji & Kana).

The original document used two different fonts for the text, 'Courier New' font size 10 for the English text, and Microsoft 'Mincho' font size 10 font for the Asian text.

MS Mincho really needs to be AT LEAST font size 12 to get the benefit from the 'inked calligraphy' style of the characters.  IF printing, you may have to either increase the size of the Asian characters, or set your printer onto the 'Highest Quality' setting.  I know that my printer doesn't print some of the more complex Asian characters if it's not set on 'High'.

As for the characters themselves, you should be able to cut & paste if you have a 'Unicode' font on your computer that handles Asian characters.  Some of these fonts are called 'Arial Unicode', 'Batang', 'GulimChe', 'Mincho', 'Hei', 'Song', 'SimSun', 'MingLie' or 'Pmingliu'.

What Myoji (Surname, Clan or Family name) would the Clones take for themselves?  By that, I mean, a Family name for their own 'personal' use, rather than Imanonymous or Atari, or for one of their disguises.

How about Ainoko (あいのこ)?  

Various Kanji characters can be used, such as 愛の子 (Love's Child), or 藍の子 (Indigo's Child).  However, I prefer the more controversial Kanji of either 合の子or間の子.  These last two examples both mean the same thing, that of 'crossbreed', 'hybrid', 'mulatto', or 'Eurasian'.  

While the last examples may NOT be the most polite thing to say depending on the social situation, the Clones are entitled to use it, in exactly the same way modern Afro-Americans use the 'N' word to 'empower' themselves…

I tried to use only genuine Japanese –ko names, but many of the ones I used have Kanji with different meanings to the traditional ones (Those that HAVE traditional Kanji, and not just Kana - phonetic alphabet).  I have relied heavily on the ENAMDICT Japanese Names Dictionary available on Jim Breen's web site, both for acceptability of several names, and for the Kanji involved.

…As for the few –ko names I made up from putting –ko after a word…

The problem is that there are many 'homonyms' in the Japanese language (words that sound the same), even if they mean completely different things.  It gets worse when you're a Foreigner with an untrained ear, who doesn't understand that a long vowel or stressed consonant in a word, can change its meaning entirely.

As far as I know, NONE of the -ko names I use in this document for the Clones' names are 'slang', let alone 'obscene'…  However, regardless of my best efforts, I may have made mistakes.  But, even if I haven't, perfectly 'acceptable' words can become slang overnight.  All it takes is one witty off-colour joke…

…That's why I did more names than I needed…  Backups, just in case…

Example?  Look at the English word 'Gay', and ask yourself this, do you know any Western women named 'Gaye'?  No?  Well what about Western men named 'Rod', 'Dick', or 'Willy'?

For your information, a few –ko names to either avoid, or handle with care are…

Asoko, means 'over there', slang uses it for private parts 'down under'.

Hako, proper word meaning 'box', but slang uses it for Female genitalia…

Inoko, based off the word for 'pig'…  Why take the risk?

Inuko, based off the word for 'dog'…  Why take the risk?

Manko, Meko, and Nanko, are crude slang words for Female genitalia.

Nekko, and Neko, are based off 'cat', and can mean a promiscuous woman.

Omanko, Omeko and Onanko are more polite slang for Female genitalia.

Tureko, slang turns 'Turkish steam bath' into the 'massage parlour' variety.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -The END of the OMAKE- - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. 12 Uncivil Riot

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Uncivil Riot"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - It has long been a true statement that "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely…"

Consider the case of Major Mazurka Kutsarug, Head of Tactical Operations for NERVIS, Commander of the AVEs, and Keeper of 137 Rave Clones.

What would a person do, if they had 137 super-humans at their command?  137 super-humans totally obedient to their Commanding Officer?  137 super-humans trained in the tactics and hardware of 'Black Ops'…

Welcome to another Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)", where we take a look at what Mazurka MIGHT have done with the Clones…

======================================================================

Fragment - Uncivil Riot.

In the cool predawn light, all 137 of the Clones stood silently, decked out in full riot gear.

Mazurka reviewed the ranks of Clones before her, sweeping her trained eye approvingly over them.  She took a deep breath and then spoke…

"Ladies.  Today's operation will commence shortly.  I see you've outfitted yourselves appropriately.  Even so, I must warn you… it may not be enough…"

Mazurka paused to let that sink in, "I know that you all volunteered for this operation.  I also know that you don't know just what you're getting into.  Oh sure, we've discussed the situation in Class.  You've trained in Unarmed Combat…  But none of you have ever been on one of these ops before…"

"Let me tell you now, your opponents will not think twice about doing you any damage they can!  They will use every dirty trick, and underhanded technique to deter you from your goal!  They WILL abuse you!  They WILL try to hurt you!"

Mazurka sighed, "But remember this…  They are still people!  They… are NOT an enemy.  At the end of the day, when it's all over, they are still people.  They have homes to go to…  They have loved ones waiting for them…  So I want you to restrain yourselves, and avoid inflicting casualties…"

"And that means," Mazurka added while giving her 'Girls' a meaningfully look, "You can't use your E.T. Fields…"

A murmur ran through the ranks of the Clones.

"I know," Mazurka agreed, "It's going to make things more difficult, but it can't be helped.  Now are there any questions?"

A Clone raised her hand, "Can we use our E.T. Fields at all?"

Mazurka paused, "Yes.  But ONLY if there's a clear and present danger to lives!  You must NOT exhibit your Fields for anything else!"

Another Clone raised her hand, "We have trained extensively with our E.T. Fields.  Why can we not use them?"

Mazurka considered the question, "It is good that you have E.T. Fields, but you must NOT use them for TWO good reasons."

"ONE, if you can't use your E.T. Fields, you are vulnerable, and can be harmed as easily as your adversaries.  Because of that, you will be more cautious in how you interact with your opponents!  You must take the time to think in the same terms as your adversaries!  Analysis of how they attack and defend themselves without an E.T. Field, will help you in your fight with them!"

"TWO, use of your E.T. Fields will signal your presence to any one with half a brain that's watching, and that will betray our involvement.  Knowing how to do something, is NOT the same as being able to do so instinctively!  NOT drawing attention is a basic requirement of any Stealth Operation.  Reflex actions will give you away, unless you have CONTROL over that reflex!  Always remember that!"

The Clones looked attentively at Mazurka, slight frowns on their faces.

"So," concluded Mazurka, "Think of this as being 'Live' training for an eventuality where using your E.T. Field may have dire consequences!  As well as an exercise in 'lateral thinking'…  That is…  How can you achieve your goals, if you cannot use your E.T. Fields?  Understand?"

The Clones nodded as one.

"Any more questions?" asked Mazurka.

No Clone spoke, a clear signal that they had no more queries.

"In that case, Ladies," Mazurka bellowed in her 'Command Voice', "Board the transports!  We're MOVING OUT!"

A short time later, the Clones assembled at their destination, at the fringes of the Central Business District of a neighbouring City.  Still early morning, the Main shops hadn't yet opened, although here and there, employees and delivery people scurried about, setting up for the day.

The Clones assembled in an alleyway, trying to keep out of sight of Civilians.  So far it was working, mainly because the Clones had camouflaged their presence by hiding behind a jerry-rigged shield of empty cardboard boxes.

The camouflage wasn't perfect.  Several people had already looked curiously at the wall of cardboard boxes sealing off the alley where the Clones were hiding.

Still, it was far better than letting people see 137 Riot-geared Clones…

The morning sun rose higher, and a tremble of anticipation ran through the Clones.  The time of the operation was almost at hand.  Mazurka strode into their midst, and quietly motioned for them to fall in.

In the cramped alleyway, the Clones took up formation.  Those in front and sides of the darkly attired throng held Riot shields at the ready.

At 2 minutes before the Operation was due to start, the Clones tightened their ranks.  They hoisted Mazurka up on their shoulders, where she could more easily see the surrounding area, and give orders once they were out in the open.

At 1 minute before the Operation was due to start, the Clones moved out…

The cardboard box facade erupted as the Clones swarmed through it.  Out in the main thoroughfare, the Clones picked up speed, heading towards a packed mass of people thronging outside a large building.

As they approached at full tilt, Mazurka gave the order, "Let 'em know we're **HERE**, Ladies!"

As One, each Clone raised her voice to a yell, the combined sound forming a terrifying bludgeon of concentrated aggression.

The packed civilians turned towards the Clones.  Various expressions appeared on the faces of the mob.  Curiosity…  Concern…  Fear…  Indifference…  Aggression…  Defiance…

When the Clones showed no signs of slowing down, let alone stopping, many in the mob broke and ran.

Then the Clones made contact!

Resistance began in earnest as the Clones tried to push their way through to their objective.  The Riot shield bearers pressed against the wall of near-impenetrable flesh before them.  It was only through the application of brute force that they made any headway.

The mob resisted, calling the Clones names, and pushing back, unwilling to give an inch.  One civilian suddenly snapped, and began hitting at the Clones.  That was all it took for a melee to break out!

The Clones suddenly found themselves in the middle of a snarling pack of vicious animals.  Severely outnumbered the Clones pressed on.

…And then the doors to the building opened, and the Clones were caught in the flow as the mob pushed their raucous way inside…

Mazurka had retained her place on the shoulders of the Clones.  With the ease of a Limbo Dancer, she suddenly bent back from the hips, laying almost flat as she passed under the sill of the doorway.  Once safely inside, Mazurka straightened up, and began barking orders…

"Right!  A-Squad elevators!  B-Squad escalators!  C-Squad take the stairs!"

3 smaller groups split off from the main group of Clones, each team heading for a different objective as fast as they could, pushing aside any in their way.

D-Squad continued to carry Mazurka on their shoulders as they followed the smaller B-Squad as they double-timed to the escalators.

The first thing B-Squad did at the escalators was to trip the emergency shutoff switches, turning the moving metal platforms into stationary metal steps.

Those members of the mob already on them fell over as the stairs abruptly stopped moving.  The tangled mass wasn't going anywhere, but B-Squad suddenly found themselves caught between the struggling heap on the stairs and the press from the surly mob below…

B-Squad found themselves surrounded, with no place to go…

At the Elevators, A-Squad members forced their way inside, trying to commandeer the elevators.  They didn't succeed.

The mob already inside resisted, and it was all A-Squad could do to hit any of the 'Floor' buttons before being thrown out of the elevator car.

Once outside the closed doors, A-Squad was at the mercy of the mob…

C-Squad had an easier time.  They ran up the stairs towards their goal, meeting minimal resistance as not too many of the mob had thought of the stairs.  Those that had, were abruptly tackled or elbowed to the ground by the speedy Clones.  At the top floor, they split into groups, one to guard the stairwells, while the others ran to secure the escalators, and elevators.

The elevators were easy, a quick wrench from a crowbar and the doors were open, revealing the shaft and the slowly rising cars.  The Clones quickly wedged the doors open, knowing that the safety sensors in the elevator system would believe that a malfunction had occurred, and safely stop the lifts at a lower floor.

The Escalators were a different matter.  C-Squad quickly put the metal stairs, in 'reverse', making them run backwards.  This way, anyone trying to get up them would literally have to run, unless they hit the emergency shutoff buttons.  The Clones waited grimly at the top of the escalators, conserving their resources should any of the mob actually make it that far…

Back on Ground floor, the mob was thickening around the elevators, and the members of A-Squad.  The Primary objective of commandeering the elevators no longer viable, A-Squad initiated a Strategic Withdrawal, and went for their Secondary Objective, helping C-Squad in securing the stairs.

At the Ground Floor escalators, B-Squad was in trouble.  The mob on the stopped escalators had sorted itself out, and had dispersed up to higher floors.  The mob that had been bottlenecked at the base of the escalators was proving to be too much for B-Squad to control.

Although B-Squad tried valiantly to hold on, it was too much for them.  With a roar from the mob, the ranks of B-Squad broke, Clones falling beneath the mob as it moved forward onto the escalators…

Mazurka and D-Squad arrived moments later and fanned out, the Clones creating their OWN bottleneck as they stopped the rest of the mob, and rescued B-Squad…

"Medics!" ordered Mazurka, as the bulk of D-Squad ploughed through the mob like a hot knife through butter…  At the command, several Clones peeled off and tended to the fallen.

One Clone was on the floor, her Riot shield cracked, but still protecting her from the vicious trampling the mob gave as it walked over her…

Other casualties freed from beneath the mob clustered together, their terms of 'active service' in the current operation abruptly over.  A Clone with a split lip and black eye, sat beside another who was doubled over and moaning in pain after receiving a particularly nasty 'low blow'.  A third Clone leaned heavily on a table for support, clutching her ribs…

Then the Clones dragged another over to the safe haven - the Clone who had been trapped under her own Riot Shield, lay back on the floor and breathed deeply, thankful to be out of danger with only a bad case of bruising…

D-Squad clogged the escalators, choking off access for any one else.  They surged up the next set of escalators, and the one after that.  Then they saw the 'top-runners' from A and C-Squads, who had been able to temporarily secure the top floor escalators from those members of the mob who had made it past the doomed B-Squad…

The plan to buy time by reversing the escalators had partly worked…

The mob included individuals who ALSO knew about the emergency stop buttons.  When the escalators stopped, C-Squad and A-Squad members had tried to clog the escalators up using their living bodies as a makeshift wall, and prevent the mob from gaining access to the upper floor.  Consequently, the Clones were in a determined last-ditch effort to 'hold the fort' until D-Squad could arrive.

Despite their best efforts, the Clones on the escalators were taking a battering, in the midst of a vicious whirlwind of thumping fists, jabbing elbows, knee strikes, biting teeth, scratching nails and foul language.  Step by painful step, they were being forced back by sheer force of numbers and the brutally animalistic behaviour from the frenzied mob below.

D-Squad arrived and started picking off the mob-members one by one.  They remembered Mazurka's words about 'going easy', but their 'sisters' were being turned into mincemeat up there!

D-Squad got 'down and dirty', but even so, there were still too many mob members between them and the beleaguered members of A and C-Squads…

A Sumo-sized Housewife finally burst through the last line of Clones, bellowing like Godzilla and ignoring the three battle-dazed Clones who clung to her, trying to slow her down.

Mazurka finally forced her way to the top of the escalator, some fifteen feet behind the determined behemoth…

Who was heading directly towards a rather scared looking woman behind a counter…

"S--T!" Mazurka realised she wouldn't make it in time, "Unless?"

Mazurka drew her gun and took careful aim.  A single shot rang out, and the credit card the Sumo-sized Housewife held in her hand was blown to bits.

The gunshot stunned the rest of the unruly mob, and the Clones took advantage and 'put the boot in'…

"We'll take **EVERYTHING** that's on sale!" yelled Mazurka, slamming her NERVIS charge card down on the Department Stores 'Cosmetics and Perfume' Main counter…

As the full meaning of her words sank in, the nearby mob moaned disconsolately, and began to disperse…  They scurried back into the store seeking other 'Sale' bargains that weren't so aggressively pursued by such organised people…

The Clones assembled on the top floor, the healthy assisting the injured along the final distance.  Despite being bruised, battered, and bloodied, the Clones carried their Adrenalin charged bodies with pride, feral grins of triumph adorning their faces.

And so they should…

At 30 to 50% off, they'd just had a VERY successful shopping spree!

All that was left was to try out the 'Spoils of War' on their favourite 'Guinea Pig'…

Shakey…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Uncivil Riot.

All that was left was to try out the 'Spoils of War' on their favourite 'Guinea Pig'…

Shakey…

The Fan Fiction Writer's telephone rang unexpectedly…

"???" the F.F.W. thought, "Who could that be?  I hope it's not some Tele-marketing git trying to sell me aluminium siding again…"

The F.F.W. picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello…" said the scheming voice of Glando Atari, Evil B-----D In Charge…

The F.F.W. blinked, 'Uh-oh…' he thought…

"I need to talk to you about my son," Glando said in measured monotones…

"Err…  Sure!"

"I understand that you've let the Clones acquire a rather large amount of Cosmetics and Perfume, including the Fan Favourite 'Love Potion No 9'…  The one that makes all male characters fall madly in love with the female using it!"

"I have??  Ah… I mean… I **HAVE**!!"

"I would recommend that you not let them use it, at least not in any stories involving Shakey before… Third Strike…"

"How come?"

Glando sighed deeply, that was the problem with Parody Fan Fiction Writers…  Unable to create truly original works of their own, their ability to rip off the works of REAL writers rarely extended beyond taking cheap shots…

Their parasitic prose never gave any sort of informed consideration to important things like characterisation and plot development, let alone plot credibility and **PLOT CONSISTENCY**…

None of which Glando actually said, or would ever even **THINK**, since he knew the talentless B-----D writing this particular piece of boring C--P would probably do another 'elevator scene' like the one in the 'Reactions' OMAKE…

"Because," Glando merely said, "There are 137 of them…"

"Yeah!  And?"

"And have you forgotten that Mazurka has told Shakey that he has to dance with ALL of them?  Hmmmm?"

"…………"

"Are you still there?"

"Ah… Yeah…  Sorry, I just got the um, little dot key thingy stuck…"

"…little dot key thingy?…" Glando put his hand to his head and groaned.

"So, anyway…  You were saying?"

Glando drew a deep breath before continuing, "You do remember what happened when Shakey danced with the Clones at their Housewarming party?"

"Of course!  They bopped till he dropped!  They danced him rotten, Baby!"

Glando scowled at the use of 'Groovy' terms, "So what does that suggest…  About what might happen if Shakey actually starts dating any of them?"

"He'll actually have a measurable Social Life?"

"But…  Aren't **137** Girls just a LITTLE bit too much for ONE boy to date?"

"Hey!  It's nothing that the average Australian Male can't handle…"

Glando felt like crying, HIS story was evidently being written by a F-----G AUSSIE B--LS--T ARTIST!  At least that explained all the 'B-----D' bits in the story…  Glando paused, realising 'F-----G' actually stood for FLAMING, the famous Aussie 'F' word…  It was almost too much for Glando…

Glando held his breath and counted to ten.  The knuckles on the hand gripping the phone turned white as he tried to keep himself under control…

"…aH-Haaaa," Glando breathed, "No, I don't think you QUITE get it…  Let me spell it OUT for you…  There is ONE, count him, **ONE** Shakey…  And there are **137** Rave Clones…  Now, when ANY female character in a Fan Fiction uses 'Love Potion No 9' perfume, they instantly turn into a 'Femme Fatale', and all nearby males fall madly in love with them…"

"So?  The Clones like Shakey…  He likes them…  They're all nice kids, I don't see any problem with them remaining 'true to each other's hearts'…"

There was a brief silence as Glando tried to relieve his mental stress by pulling his own hair out by the roots…

It didn't work…

"BECAUSE YOU MOR-…" Glando suddenly shouted, "*ahem* I mean, with ALL of the Clones wanting Shakey to be their boyfriend, **ALL** of them will use the 'Love Potion No. 9' perfume!  That means **ALL** of them will turn into 'Femme Fatales', and **ALL** of the males in the city will fall madly in love with the Clones, and will get into fights with each other to determine who'll be lucky enough to actually ask for a date with any of the Clones, but they won't be able to get any dates, as the Clones ONLY 'have eyes' for Shakey, and all those frustrated males, not to mention their former wives, mistresses, girlfriends, boyfriends, etc, will all get homicidally jealous, and they'll rise up in an angry mob and probably kill or otherwise inconveniently hospitalise **ALL** of the characters **I** need for Third Strike to Happen **MY** WAY!!"

Glando sat at his desk, breathing heavily at the emotional and intellectual torture he'd just endured, 'What do I have to do, to get my point across to this Stupid Fanboy Retard?' he wondered…

"Ooh!  Neat!" said the Fan Fiction Writer, impressed by Glando's mental comments, "You slipped in another subtle Homage to Frank Sinatra, the American who sang 'Fly Me to the Moon', and 'My Way'…  As well as actually referring to **ME** as a 'Stupid Fanboy Retard'…"

The sounds of a gunshot and a body slumping onto a desk came over the phone line.

Just like Cagey Rogue, no one would ever know, 'Who Shot J.R.?'… err… I mean, no one would ever know, 'Who Shot G.A.'…  Not that anyone would care in the first place, just as long as the Evil B-----D was DEAD…

…Unless they were one of the millions who'd wanted to 'off' him themselves…

The F.F.W. realised that he had a PERFECT Alibi…  After all, it WAS clearly recorded that he had been on the phone when Glando got croaked…

"Let's see now," muttered the Fan Fiction Writer, making another 'tick' mark on the wall, "How many times has Glando died in my OMAKE's so far…?  Hmmm…  Okay, I've still got **HEAPS** of Glando Clones from the Doppelgangers OMAKE left…"

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	14. 13 Hostage

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Hostage?"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Everyone likes to think they can live a 'normal' life, one without the stress and worry of Modern Existence.

But, even if a person lives in a way that doesn't 'create' problems, they can still attract, or get involved in more than their fair share.

Consider the case of a super-human.  Can they possibly hope to live peacefully in our world?  A world where 'everyday people' live and die on the toss of a coin, their entire existence summed up in thirty seconds on the evening news?

======================================================================

Fragment - Hostage?

Working for a living was something that most people view as a necessary evil…

For the Rave Clones, it was more of an adventure, even though at their age, the 'Disguised Clones' could only get 'normal' work as 'Checkout Chicks' at various Fast Food Franchises…

Still, it was a valuable life experience for them, and the Clones were learning really useful information about how to live and act as 'Normal People'…

Clone #74 was one of the lucky few to have a job, or rather, to share 'a' job with the other Clones that took turns impersonating 'their' fictitious character…

…And today, the job was all hers!

Clone #74 was currently standing in line at a local bank, waiting to be served by a teller.  The Clone could have used the ATM outside, but she wanted to have the full experience of 'person-to-person' banking.

Unfortunately, the Clone wouldn't be getting that today…

The bank doors suddenly burst open, a man armed with a sawn-off shotgun running in and shouting, "This is a Stick-Up!  Nobody MOOOVE!!"

Throughout the bank, people froze where they were.

The robber produced a large bag and thrust it at the nearest Teller.  "Fill this up!" the robber tersely ordered…

The teller complied, casually triggering a 'silent' alarm as she did so.

The Security forces in the City had Close links with the Local Law Enforcement Authorities.  They often co-operated closely in times of crisis.

…Which had nothing to do with the rather large Security contingent that slammed down around the bank, mere seconds after a Rave Clone advised Security Central that an armed robbery was in progress, and that a Clone required 'backup'…

Inside the bank, the robber quite naturally panicked at the unexpected development…

"Stay back!" the robber screamed at the Security Forces, "I've got a gun and hostages in here!  So don't try anything funny, or someone'll get hurt!"

Outside, the 'On-the-Spot' Security Co-ordinator was sweating bullets at the thought of 'collateral damage' to the hostages…

"S--T!!" the S.C. swore, "This WOULD have to happen just as I came on duty!  I bet the B-----D I took over from is laughing his A--E off over this…"

"Excuse me Sir," said a soft voice at his side.

The S.C. looked around.  Beside him stood a teenage schoolgirl, with a shoulder length black ponytail.  "Miss," he stated gruffly, "You'd better get back behind the safety cordon, it's dangerous out here…"

"I know," replied the girl, "That's why I'm here…"

The S.C. didn't understand what the girl was talking about, and he didn't have time to waste finding out.  He grabbed her roughly by her arm and started to drag her physically over to a safer place.

…Or rather, he TRIED to drag her…

The girl suddenly grabbed the belt of the S.C.'s trousers and lifted.  The S.C. suddenly found his toes dangling some inches above the street.  And his trousers riding DANGEROUSLY up…

"I am sorry," the girl said, "But WE will handle this…"

"You!  You're…?!" the S.C. went pale, as realisation of who she was suddenly dawned.

"Yes," confirmed the girl, putting the S.C. back on the ground, "We are."

Gunshots and screaming broke out inside the bank.

The body of the robber suddenly came crashing through a window, to land a good twenty feet from the bank in the middle of the road.

Before the stunned robber had a chance to move, fifteen Security guards had piled onto him, stun guns and batons flashing in expert precision…

"Nice work!" the relieved S.C. muttered approvingly, then turning to the girl he asked, "Will you…"

…There was no one beside him…

The S.C. nervously looked all around him.  He couldn't see the girl anywhere.  "Spooky," he muttered, a cold shiver running through him…

Inside the Bank, Clone #74 smiled slightly.

It had been so easy to neutralise the robber.  All #74 did, was to create an E.T. Field between the robber and his hostages.  The sudden appearance of the E.T. Field had startled the robber, and he had fired his gun at it, quickly emptying his weapon.  It was THEN, that Clone #74 had flexed her E.T. Field, slamming the robber through a window and out into the street…

…All in all, it was a most interesting experience for the Clones…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Hostage? #1

The Security forces in the City had Close links with the Local Law Enforcement Authorities.  They often co-operated closely in times of crisis.

…Which had nothing to do with the rather large Security contingent that slammed down around the bank, mere seconds after a Rave Clone advised Security Central that an armed robbery was in progress, and that a Clone required 'backup'…

…Or as had transpired in the 'Dispatch Office'…

"Saddle UP Boys!" the Dispatch Officer had shouted with Urgent Glee, "'Bluey' **NEEDS** Back-Up!"

The Troops had responded in a Totally Professional Manner, grabbing their kit while uttering such Team-Player Phrases as, "Lock And Load!", "Ready to Rock And Roll!", and "Cowabunga!"

…All of which explained why no-one in their right mind started any S--T in this particular Legal Jurisdiction…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Hostage? #2

The S.C. looked around.  Beside him stood a teenage schoolgirl, with a shoulder length black ponytail.

"I am sorry," the girl said, "But WE will handle this…"

Gunshots and screaming broke out inside the bank.

The body of the robber suddenly came crashing through a wall, to land a good twenty feet from the bank in the middle of the road.

…The fact the wall in question was steel reinforced concrete, hadn't helped the robber any…  The remains of whom, were already congealing in the street…

"S--T!" screamed the Security Co-ordinator, "**NICE** GOING!!  Now, not only CAN'T we 'interrogate' the creep, we'll have to shell out big bucks to get them identified from a DNA sample!"

"…oops…" murmured the Clones, realising they'd erred again…

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	15. 14 Kiss

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Kiss"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - This is something I **REALLY** had to try writing…

Whether or not it becomes 'part' of the Altered Lives Universe is beside the point - just read and have fun!

======================================================================

Fragment - Charity Event.

It was the time of the School Festival, and Shakey's school class was discussing ways of raising money for the end of year school dance.

This year, it had been decided that the class would split up into teams, each team focusing on a different revenue collection method in an attempt to increase the overall 'take' for the class.  The Brainstorming session on fundraising methods decided on the traditional methods…

"I'll be in charge of the kissing booth!" Aesir exclaimed, laying claim to one of the more lucrative fundraisers, "Of course, getting that close to my stunning beauty is more than you deserve," Aesir condescendingly continued, "But it's for a good cause, and I'm feeling benevolent!"

Several of the boys groaned in dismay at the news.

"Naturally," Aesir's voice grew louder as she surveyed the male malcontents around her, "Being healthy males, you'll ALL want to visit the booth…"

Her words had an ominous ring to them, mostly along the lines of 'Support MY stall, you little dweebs, if you want to REMAIN healthy…'

None of the boys dared make a squeak of dismay, let alone protest.  Instead, they all hung their heads, accepting their fate.

"Uh…" Shakey uttered, "I'll be on the… cooking stall…"

Aesir 'humphed' slightly at Shakey's admission, while the various Rave Clones in the classroom merely looked thoughtful.

"I will help Shakey," the blue haired Clone being 'Rave' said.

"Oh?" Aesir said dryly, looking at Rave, "Running off to hide in the kitchen are we?  Well, it's only sensible…  Who'd want to kiss an 'ice cube' like you?"

Most of the boys in the class raised their eyebrows at Aesir's comment.  If they had a choice between having to kiss the abrasive redhead they'd dubbed 'Ms Hellspawn', or the quiet blue-haired girl known as the 'Ice Maiden'…

The Ice Maiden turned her crimson gaze on Ms Hellspawn, "Why do you think no-one would want to kiss me?"

Aesir smiled at the unexpected 'reaction' she'd gotten out of Rave, "Well…  It's only natural, isn't it?  The Boys would MUCH rather kiss a REAL girl…"

"I am a real girl," Rave asserted, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"SURE you are!" scoffed Aesir.

"How many girls will be on the kissing booth?" one of the boys asked.

"Whoever wants to be on it," Hickory Harikari quickly interjected, trying to calm things down, "If a lot of people want to be on it, we'll work out a roster system.  By the way, we could use a few boys on it to even things up…"

"Huh!" sneered Aesir, "What girl would pay money to kiss any of THESE Losers…"

Then Rave did the unexpected…

"May I be on it?" Rave asked.

Rave's comment stunned the class.

"What?" Aesir gasped, "You want to… to…?"

"Be on the kissing booth," Rave confirmed.

"Unless Aesir," Rave said with a humourless smile at the red-haired girl, "You are afraid that I may be more popular with the boys than you are?"

Aesir recovered almost instantly, "ME?  Afraid?  Of YOU?" she loudly scoffed, "No way!  I'll see you there, Wonder Chick!"

Ignored by the rest of the class, Shakey Atari put his head on his desk and sighed, "I've got a baaaddd feeling about this…"

Later that evening at Mazurka's…

Mazurka wore a sly smile when she cornered Shakey in the kitchen.

"So… Shakey," Mazurka began, "I hear 'Rave' is going to be on a Kissing Booth at the Summer Festival?"

'News travels fast…' Shakey thought, continuing to prepare the evening meal.  "Yeah," he confirmed, "Aesir was 'baiting' Rave about it…"

"Oh?" Mazurka asked in a nonchalant tone, "How?"

Shakey fell silent, 'Should I get anymore involved in this?'

"Shakey?" Mazurka persisted.

"You'd better ask them," Shakey stated with a shrug, "I think it's some sort of 'rivalry' thing between them…  You know what Aesir's like…"

"Rivalry?" Mazurka frowned, "And just what are they being 'rivals' over?"

"I don't know!" Shakey shrugged again, feeling slightly embarrassed,  "Some sort of 'girl thing' I guess…"

"So Rave and Aesir see each other as 'rivals'…" Mazurka murmured thoughtfully, "Strange…  I can see Aesir being competitive…  But Rave?"

"Maybe," Shakey admitted thoughtfully, "Rave is learning how to stand up for herself…"

"Speaking of which…" Mazurka drawled, wearing another sly smile as she looked sideways at Shakey,  "Rave IS going to be on a kissing booth…"

Shakey tensed up as his 'Vague Feeling of Impending Doom' kicked in.

"…so she'll need to learn how to kiss," Mazurka finished, "Now I wonder WHO we could get to help her learn…"

Shakey was pale and sweating nervously as he turned to Mazurka.  He really wanted to say, 'Mazurka, I WON'T do it!'  Preferably in a deep and commanding, Macho voice…

…Instead, what stuttered out was, "M-muh-zurka, I… wh-wh…"

"Want to volunteer your services?" Mazurka grinned, "Attaboy Shakey!  I KNEW I could count on you!  I'll go and schedule a class for the Girls…"

"…oh God…" whined Shakey, as Mazurka walked off to make a telephone call.

======================================================================

Fragment - Taking the Plunge.

Shakey Atari stood in the Clone Zone…

Trembling like a leaf on a windy day…

The cause of his current nervous state, was the impending 'lesson' Mazurka had commandeered his services for.

Teaching the Clones how to kiss…

After having to dance with all 137 of the Clones, Shakey was understandably wary that they ALL might want him to give them a lesson on kissing.  Not that THAT was the prime source of his nervousness.

'I've only ever kissed one girl in my entire life…' Shakey thought unhappily, remembering a particular encounter with Aesir, 'And I'm supposed to teach the Clones how to kiss?'

Knowing he was doomed, Shakey had still prepared himself as best he could.  He'd had a shower, and dressed himself up in a nice casual outfit for the event…  He'd thoroughly brushed his teeth, and gargled with Listerine…  He'd even sucked on a 'breath mint'…

In short, he was trying to make a more favourable impression than he thought he would.  Trying desperately not to let the Clones down any worse than he knew they inevitably would be.

And now, here he was, at Ground Zero…

A touch on his shoulder startled him, and Shakey spun around to see…

A Rave Clone, her blue hair swept back into a ponytail, looking calmly at him, her face a delicate shade of pink.

Shakey gulped nervously.

"Ahem," Mazurka coughed discretely, "Okay…  Now Shakey…  Rave…  This lesson is about kissing.  Now there are several types of kisses…  We'll be focussing on ones that are 'appropriate' for a High School kissing booth…"

Mazurka smiled, "Now as I recall from my younger days…  All of the boys wanted to get value for their money, even if they weren't too confident about kissing a girl.  So Rave…  The first thing you have to do, is get the boy to relax, and feel comfortable about what the two of you are doing."

"How do I do that?" Rave asked.

"Smile at him," Mazurka shrugged, "If the boy thinks you're glad to see him, he'll relax.  It also helps if you make eye contact at the same time."

Rave turned back to Shakey, and looked him in the eyes.  She smiled at him, her whole face shifting into a sincere welcome.

Shakey was mesmerised.  He'd seen many of the Clones smile in the time he'd known them.  In all that time, their smiles had never failed to affect him.

Shakey gazed back into her eyes, into the depths of her crimson gaze…  The memory of another time he'd looked into a Clone's eyes came back to him.  A time when he'd questioned just whose eyes he was looking into…

'You share her memories,' Shakey thought, a warmth spreading over his face, 'Is she in there as well?  Is she looking back at me?  The Second Rave?'

"The second thing," Mazurka drawled, "Is to take the initiative!  You're the one being asked to do the kissing, so you should be in control of it.  It helps if you hold him, that steadies him, and gives you greater control when manoeuvring…"

Rave reached out with both hands, and gently cradled Shakey's head.  One hand went around to the back of his head, the fingers spreading to mould the hand against the rearmost curve of his skull.  The other hand caressed its way under his chin, to gently cup the chin and jaw between palm and digits.

"And now," grinned Mazurka, "You lean in and touch your lips to his face.  As it's just a kissing booth, either cheek is fine."

Shakey closed his eyes, as the Clone moved her face towards his.  'At least she's not holding my nose like Aesir did', he thought with relief.

Rave leaned in, and kissed Shakey on his left cheek, her lips a fleeting warmth.

Shakey opened his eyes, only to see Rave's face coming in towards him again.  He blinked as she kissed him on his right cheek.

Rave leant back and released her hold on Shakey…

'Phew!' Shakey thought with relief, 'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would…'

Then Rave repositioned her hands on Shakey, swapping her hands' positions, left for right, before leaning in to kiss him on his left cheek…

Shakey was blushing furiously by now, Rave's unexpected repeat action coming as a warm surprise to him.

Rave leant back, then leaned in to kiss him on his right cheek.  Afterwards, Rave released Shakey and stood silently, a blush on her face.

"…And that's a simple kiss," Mazurka advised, "Suitable for a Kissing Booth…"

"What if they want any other type of kiss?" queried the Clone.

"Just tell them that's the only type you do."

"What if they become… insistent?"

Mazurka paused thoughtfully, then replied in droll tones, "In that case…  Ask them if they'd like to 'Kiss Your Fist'…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Carnival.

The day of the Carnival came around, and all of the students were busy as bees.

Shakey was slaving away in the food stall, producing a never-ending supply of hamburgers, noodles, hot dogs, and sushi rolls to the hungry crowds…

Aesir was doing a roaring trade at the kissing booth…

…Or to be more precise, roaring AT her trade…

"I don't FRENCH KISS, you Pervert!" Aesir roared at one unfortunate young buck, who had been entertaining fantasies beyond the reach of reality.

"We do not do that, at this Booth," 'Rave' added, having been informed by Mazurka about some of the perils of working at a Kissing Booth.

"Next!" demanded Aesir, with all the feminine charm of a bulldozer.

So far, the rivalry between Aesir and Rave had resulted in them keeping a very close tally on their 'score charts'.

The main reason for this, was that Aesir was kissing mostly boys who didn't know her real personality, while Rave…

…Rave was kissing all of the boys who DID know Aesir's real personality…

Kantsee was broadcasting the times Aesir was 'taking a break' to the male students she had more or less threatened into patronising 'her' stall.  It was a rather lucrative sideline, not just for Kantsee, but also for Rave.

Those male students who didn't want to kiss Aesir, but who had no way of explaining not having visited her stall, now had a good excuse.  If anyone should ask, they could prove that they HAD gone to the Kissing Booth, but that they had somehow missed Aesir.

Shame they missed Aesir…  Must be Coincidence…  Still, they would drown their sorrows and try to support Aesir's booth, by kissing one of the other girls there…

…Which more often than not, was Rave…

It wasn't just the opportunity to kiss the enigmatic blue-haired girl that made Rave so popular.  Nor was it the simple kissing technique she used.  Unlike Aesir and most of the other girls on the Booth, Rave made the boys feel relaxed and genuinely welcome.  She treated them with quiet respect and gentleness, as if they were friends.

Many of the boys returned to the booth, hoping to get another moment of calm acceptance, friendliness, and chaste romance at the gentle hands of Rave.

Meanwhile, other people were also returning to Shakey's Food stall, having enjoyed the food so much, that they wanted a 'take-home' pack.

Let's face it.  You can only get REAL Carnival tasting food AT a Carnival…

Shakey soon sold out, much to his relief.

The reason for Shakey's relief was not just the fact that he was able to stop the hectic whirl of making food for a hungry mob, but the fact that he was wearing an apron he'd never seen before.

One that had a large lipstick 'kiss' mark on it, and the embarrassing slogan of 'Kiss the Cook' written on it in large letters.

Shakey most definitely had his suspicions about where it had come from…

"I'm free…" sighed a relieved Shakey.

"We did well," commented one of the Clones impersonating 'Kuroko Musume'.

"Really?" Shakey asked, "How much?"

"This much," Kuroko replied, presenting a tally sheet to Shakey.

Shakey grinned, "All Right!  That's the best news I've had all day!"

"I'm sure Aesir will be impressed," Kuroko advised.

Shakey's good mood deflated rather quickly, "I doubt it," he sighed, "No matter what I do, there's always some fault…"

"I doubt she can find fault with this," Kuroko said, indicating a bundle of bento (lunch boxes) on the table, "Especially not since it's free…"

"ACK!" Shakey's eyes widened in fear, "I forgot all about making their lunch!"

Part of the food stall's commitments, was to provide food to other members of Shakey's class in other booths.  The service wasn't exactly free, but was at a greatly discounted rate, and certainly far less than what other food stalls would have charged the students.

"Don't worry," Kuroko returned, "I made sure we had enough supplies for them."

Shakey smiled at Kuroko with genuine relief and admiration, "Wow, thanks!  You're a life saver!"

Kuroko lowered her gaze, pleasantly embarrassed by Shakey's words of praise.

"You'd best get this over to them while it's still hot," Kuroko murmured, handing the bundle of lunch boxes to Shakey, and urging him on, "Or else…"

Shakey didn't need a second warning, he took the boxes and fled in the general direction of the Kissing Booth.

======================================================================

Fragment - Change of Pace.

At the Kissing Booth, the hungry girls were happy to see Shakey arrive with their lunch.

Well, most of them…

"About time, you idiot!" Aesir exclaimed, "Are you trying to starve us?"

"Sorry," Shakey meekly apologised, as he started handing out lunch boxes.

Aesir didn't wait, she grabbed a lunch box and marched off to eat elsewhere.  Rave calmly waited until Shakey offered her a lunch box, which she politely accepted with a small nod of her head.

As his own stall was sold out, Shakey was left wondering what he should do.

'If I got more supplies in, I could certainly sell more food,' Shakey thought, calculating the requirements, 'But the stall would be shut for at least…'

"Am I too late?" said a soft voice from behind Shakey.

Shakey turned to see a group of several girls, including Natsumi Iwakawa and a couple of Disguised Clones waiting at the front of the Kissing Booth.

"Uh I don't know," Shakey honestly replied, "I'll ask someone…"

"Aren't you working here?" asked a girl Shakey had never seen before.

"Me?" Shakey exclaimed in surprise.

"You are wearing that," said the girl, pointing at the message on Shakey's apron, "So I thought…"

Shakey was saved by the timely arrival of Hickory Harikari, the class monitor.

"I'm sorry," Hickory said, "But we weren't able to get any boys for the booth."

"Oh…" sighed the group of girls, "That's not fair!"

"I know," Hickory admitted, "But the boys just weren't brave enough…"

"Aren't you brave enough?" one of the girls asked Shakey.

"Umm…" Shakey blushed, slightly embarrassed at his slur on his Manly Courage.

"Huh!" Aesir's sceptical voice cut through the crowd, "That Idiot wouldn't know HOW to kiss a girl!"

Shakey cringed at Aesir's comment, recalling how Aesir had reacted when they'd first kissed.  The fact she'd gone and immediately gargled afterwards had left a lasting impact on Shakey's sense of self worth.

"Why do you say that?" Rave's soft voice countered.

"You?" Aesir scoffed, "What would you know about being kissed?  All you've been doing all day is smiling like an idiot and pecking them on their cheeks?"

"It was sufficient for them," Rave replied honestly.

Shakey blinked, his Vague Sense of Impending Doom doing a song and dance act in the back of his mind.

"…I'd better be going…" Shakey muttered, trying to slip away.

"Oh no you don't," Aesir declared, reaching out to grab Shakey by the collar, "You're not going anywhere until we settle this…"

"…settle what?" Shakey asked fearfully.

"Whether or not you know how to kiss a girl!" Aesir retorted, glaring at Rave, "Rave, we'll settle this here and now!"

"What do you propose?" Rave asked, an interested look on her face.

"IF he knows how to kiss a girl," Aesir grinned, a malicious glint in her eye, "Then he should be a success on this booth…"

Shakey went pale…

…Not just because of what Aesir was suggesting, but because of the response from the group of girls waiting at the booth.

"All right!"

"Me first!"

Including 'interested looks' from the Disguised Clones…

Shakey gulped nervously, and tried to talk his way out of it, "Uh…  Look…  I DON'T think this is such a good idea…"

"Why not, THIRD?" Aesir sneered, "Unless you're really not man enough to do this?  Well?  Are you AFRAID little boy?"

Shakey felt a sense of Déjà vu, remembering how his first and only kiss with Aesir had eventuated.

"I'm not afraid," Shakey said quietly.

"Then why not prove it?" Aesir asked, in tones that insinuated other things.

"Perhaps," voiced Rave, looking directly at Aesir, "It is because he is not as skilled at… kissing… as certain other people are?"

Rave used her usual neutral monotone, but the situation, and the way she looked at Aesir when she made the comment, seemed full of unspoken suggestions…

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Aesir asked, giving Rave a narrow eyed glare.

Rave didn't flinch, "Just that he may not be confident of giving fair value in return for money.  As you said, he would not know how to kiss a girl."

Aesir looked slightly triumphant at Rave's apparent agreement with her.

"Although," Rave continued, "I wonder what research you conducted to reach such a conclusion…"

Aesir's face turned pink, "I didn't need to do any 'research'!" she spluttered, "Anyone could tell from the way he always acts that he's hopeless!"

"So…" Rave stated calmly, "You have not actually tested whether or not he is an adequate kisser?"

Aesir turned red, but remained silent.  Her grip on Shakey's collar tightened, as if to silently warn him to keep his mouth shut…

"Well then," Rave commented, "Perhaps we should try a different experiment."

Aesir looked suspiciously at Rave.

Rave turned to the group of girls waiting at the front of the Kissing Booth.

"If he is worried about not giving you a good enough kiss in return for your money," Rave said to the crowd, "Would you be willing to just kiss him instead?  For a reduced fee, of course?"

Giggles arose from the group, and several girls hid their faces shyly behind their hands at the bold offer.

By now, Shakey was blushing a bright pink, "Um…  Rave?" he squeaked.

Rave didn't look at Shakey, she merely whispered to him, "Would you rather Aesir made you kiss them, and berate you for not being 'good enough'?  Or would you rather they merely kissed you instead, with no expectation of 'performance'?"

Shakey shut his mouth, 'Rave's right…' he thought, 'If Aesir has her way, I'll never hear the end of how lousy I am…'

"…all right…" Shakey sighed in a small voice, accepting Rave's logic, "But only if it's like Rave says!  That no one expects me to be a good kisser…"

The group of girls formed a line, and Shakey was soon serving his first customer.

One of the Disguised Rave Clones…

"Do not worry," she said, giving him an amused look, "This will not hurt you…"

Then she reached out, and held him, as Rave had when she'd learned how to kiss.

Shakey closed his eyes and waited for her to kiss him.  When the expected kiss didn't come, he opened his eyes in confusion.  That was why he saw the warm and tender look the Disguised Clone had in her eyes just before she gently kissed him on his cheek.

Shakey blushed tomato red, as he remembered what Mazurka had told him so long ago… '…they like you…'

The Disguised Clone's attitude, suddenly changed from amused and outspoken, to shy and quiet.  As she wore makeup, the blush on her cheeks didn't show.

Rave's cheeks were another matter.  She blushed slightly as she sensed the emotional impact on her sister Clone.

Her kiss over, the Disguised Clone made room for another girl.

"Natsumi?" Shakey asked in amazement, as the 'younger' girl put her money down.

"You don't think I'm going to miss out on THIS opportunity do you?" Natsumi grinned, giving a knowing sideways wink at Rave, "Pucker up, Mr Atari!"

Unlike the Disguised Clone, Natsumi kissed Shakey on the lips…

Much to his embarrassment…

Afterwards, Natsumi thoughtfully commented, "Hmmm…  Not bad…  I think you should schedule some sessions with Rave…  After all, Practice makes perfect…"

Shakey and Rave blushed deeper at Natsumi's comments, while Aesir…

"Well!" Aesir harrumphed loudly, "Since 'Lover Boy' here is doing so fine and dandy, I'll just leave him to it!"

Then she walked off.

"Aesir," Hickory protested, "Where are you going?"

"I've served on this stall all morning," Aesir threw back over her shoulder, "In that time, I've done my bit and kissed all manner of jerks…  But if I have to stay here and watch much more of THAT…" Aesir indicated Shakey being kissed by yet another girl, "I may very well lose my lunch…"

Shakey wasn't able to leave the Kissing Booth for quite some time.  It seemed that suddenly, all of the girls in the area were turning up.  This was not just because the girls had heard that a boy was on the Kissing Booth, and were taking advantage of the situation, nor was it because of the 'reduced cost' for kissing him.  No, it was more to do with the fact that, the girls were able to kiss someone in the way the girls wanted to kiss and be kissed, rather than the usual slobberings adolescent males on such booths thought adequate.

None of which really mattered to the shy boy being kissed.  Shakey was just hoping that the line would shorten and die out sooner rather than later.  Unfortunately for him, many of the girls enjoyed the novelty of his predicament, and made return trips later on.

"How much for a French kiss?" one girl with blond hair and a deep tan slyly asked.

"…err…" Shakey cringed back, wide-eyed with apprehension.

Rave came to Shakey's rescue.  "We do not do that, at this Booth," Rave said, her quiet monotones making the way her crimson gaze bored into the other girl a not-so-subtle threat.

The two girls glared at each other for a moment, before the newcomer shrugged, and said, "Oh well, a normal kiss then…"

Then the girl looked at Shakey and said, "Perhaps later?"

"…UH…?" Shakey began to sweat nervously as the girl didn't wait for an answer, but reached out for him…

Despite what Shakey thought about his 'abilities', the girl still gave him her phone number.

"Call me sometime," the girl purred at Shakey, before glaring defiantly at Rave, and walking off.

Rave for her part, said nothing, but merely stared back…

Shakey was glad that girls like the blonde were few and far between.  More frequent, were those girls who knew Shakey.  For example, all of the girls in his class found their way to the stall sooner or later.  Mostly it was out of curiosity.  Was Shakey as big a 'pervert' as Aesir said he was?  Many of the girls were more than a little surprised to see that Shakey WASN'T slobbering over the girls as they'd expected him to be…

Then there were those girls that were 'referred' to the booth by their friends…

…Such as the classmates of Natsumi Iwakawa…

Natsumi had told her classmates about how kindly Shakey had treated her, and all of the girls in her class had developed a semi-crush on him.  The younger girls were only too happy to dare each other to kiss the 'nice boy' from a higher grade.  They milled around, giggling and shyly looking elsewhere if Shakey looked at them.

And then, there were the Disguised Clones…

They made SEVERAL return trips to the kissing booth.  Although, each time it was a different Clone impersonating the 'character' in question.  Despite the frequency of their appearances, they were a welcome relief to poor Shakey, as they were always calm, polite, and respectful to him.

Even if the looks they gave him, DID make him feel self-conscious…

Eventually, the day drew to a close, and Shakey was finally able to escape the tender clutches of his customers.

Shakey leaned against a convenient wall and breathed a grateful sigh of relief, "…oh man…  am i ever glad that's over with…"

"Shakey?" asked Rave, startling him out of his reverie, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shakey replied, straightening up.

The Clone reached out to pat Shakey reassuringly on his shoulder, "I have some information you might like to know…"

Shakey looked at her questioningly, "Oh?  What?"

"You had the greatest number of clients on the Kissing Booth today."

"…oh no…" groaned Shakey, hiding his face in his hands.

The Clone looked puzzled, "Being so popular with girls, makes you unhappy?"

Shakey looked wearily at the Clone, "It's not that…  It's what Aesir will say if she finds out…"

"Do not worry about her opinion," Rave replied.

"I wish!" Shakey exclaimed, "You don't have to live with her!  I do!  I just KNOW she's going to make something out of this!"

"Do not worry about her," the Clone insisted, "She will not be upset with you."

Shakey didn't look convinced, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because although you had more customers at the Kissing Booth, they were all at a lower fee.  Aesir raised far more money than you did.  Besides…" the Clone trailed off.

"Besides?" Shakey prompted, grateful for whatever good news he could get.

The Clone smiled at Shakey, "She will be too busy being upset at me."

"Upset at you?" Shakey asked, puzzled by the Clone's comment, "Why?"

"I had more customers than her," clarified the Clone, "So I raised more money…"

"Oh…"

"Your food stall," the Clone continued, "Raised more money than either of us…"

"Heh," Shakey chuckled, "Good cooking always sells well…"

"Shakey?"

"Yeah?"

"Many of us did not get a chance to visit the Kissing Booth…" the Rave Clone said as she gazed deep into Shakey's eyes, a sad little expression on her face.

Shakey swallowed nervously.  He had noticed how frequently the Disguised Clones had visited his stall, but he still knew that it was nowhere near as many times as there were Clones.

"I'm sorry," Shakey automatically replied.

"Shakey…" the Clone's voice was small and hesitant, "…may we…?"

Shakey blushed as he considered the Clone's unspoken suggestion, "You mean…" he said slowly, "…the others all want to… kiss me as well?"

The Clone didn't speak, she merely nodded her head.

Shakey took a few moments to think things through, 'Quite a few of them have already kissed me, so I won't have that many to kiss…  It's not as if I'm dancing with all of them at once…  Kissing doesn't take long anyway, so…'

"Sure!" shrugged Shakey, "Why not?"

A happy look passed over the Clone's face.

"Provided…" Shakey amended, "That those kissing pay a fee to the Kissing Booth…"

The Clone nodded, a small smile on her face.

'Heh!' Shakey thought, 'If I'm going to be kissed by more people than Aesir, I may as well have something to prove it…'

A short time later, Shakey found himself in the Canteen area of the Clone Zone, surrounded by what appeared to be the entire complement of Clones.

"How much for a French kiss?" a voice behind Shakey asked slyly.

Surprised by the comment, Shakey turned to see the same girl with blond hair and a deep tan that had asked the question at the Kissing Booth earlier.

"…err…" Shakey cringed back, wide-eyed with the realisation that she must be one of the Clones.  He turned wordlessly to one of the blue-haired Rave Clones, expecting her to rescue him as the other one had that afternoon.

"Actually," all the Clones chorused, "We were wondering about that ourselves…"

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Taking the Plunge.

"…And that's a simple kiss," Mazurka advised, "Suitable for a Kissing Booth…"

"What types are unsuitable?" the non-human Clone asked breathlessly.

"Well now," grinned Mazurka, "Since you've got Shakey to practice on…  Here's how to do one called 'The Tonsillectomy'…"

Within minutes, Shakey had passed out from lack of oxygen, a dumb smile on his tomato red face.

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	16. 15 I Glando 353 KB LIME ?

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"I, Glando"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Since it looks like I won't have time to finish off the story as I'd like, I thought I'd present a chapter that takes place during the Final Battle in the City.

In EOE, we see that Gendo had a Human side, one that was occasionally hinted at in the TV series, but was never fully explored.  This is my attempt at giving him some background, filling in the blanks.

You'll note that characters are OOC - especially Glando.  I feel I've taken on more than my talents are capable of with this story.  It's more of a rough draft than I'd like, and barely has the necessary plot, action, and dialogue, let alone the vital 'refinement of characterisation' needed to do justice.

Still, I like to think that it has its moments, and also potential…

======================================================================

Fragment - The Death of Glando…  (No, Really!)

Glando lurched along one of the subterranean tunnels in the NERVIS Base, his breathing hoarse and uneven with the pain of his recent trauma.

He stumbled unexpectedly.  Coming to rest against a wall, Glando leaned heavily against it.  Temporarily supported, he took time to assess his injuries.  Slowly, he brought his right hand up in front of his face.

Or rather, the mangled wrist where his right hand used to be…

Expressions of pain and shock washed over Glando's face, as he looked at the stump that had resulted when one of the Rave Clones had finally turned against him.

"…rave…" Glando's voice was ragged and broken, "…you turned… against ME…?!  In favour… of my SON…?!"

Glando began to tremble, and then to shake.  Then he suddenly roared with manic laughter, "YES!!  She's FINALLY **FREE**!!"

"You **LOSE** STEELY!" Glando spat, a sneer contorting his face, "**I** WIN!"

Glando stood upright, and unsteadily opened his jacket with his left hand.  He put his right arm into the open front of his jacket, Napoleon style.  Satisfied with his makeshift sling, Glando resumed his quest for Medical Aid, his posture straighter, and his face more relaxed than it had been.

Elsewhere, STEELY led troops waged insane carnage throughout the City, killing indiscriminately in their attempt to secure their goals.  The Rave Clones fought back, Guerrilla style, as they tried to save the lives of the defenceless Civilians caught in the crossfire.

Having successfully diverted the resources and attentions of the defending Rave Clones, the STEELY troops were then able to breach the NERVIS Base itself.

The Human defenders of the NERVIS Base fell quickly before the well-planned and brutal tactics of the invaders.  STEELY Troopers were soon in control of most of the base, their forces mostly conducting 'mop-up' operations.

The first that Glando knew of such things, was when a bullet blasted out of the dark towards him, ricocheting harmlessly off a nearby wall.

"Cease Fire!" Glando ordered in a 'Command' voice, "I'm the Commander!"

Uncharacteristic comments responded from the darkness, making Glando tense up.  His suspicions were realised as five SWAT-suited figures advanced from the gloom, their weapons more than casually aimed in Glando's general direction.

"We've been looking for you…  'Sir'…" one of the figures said cryptically, his gun pointing directly at Glando.

"You've found me," Glando replied quietly, nonchalantly putting his free hand in his pants pocket as he stared the other man down, "Report…"

"Yes… 'Sir'…" a faint smile appeared on the other man's face, "To start with…  You're no longer the Commander…"

"…STEELY…" Glando sighed irritably, his good hand coming out of his pocket, to strike a more formal pose behind him, in the small of his back.

"Yes… 'sir'," sneered the other man, "And they'd LIKE to see you… 'sir'…"

"As you can see," Glando took his injured arm out of his jacket and held it up for appraisal, "I need Medical attention.  If STEELY consult my Secretary, I'm sure she can make an appointment for them at a more… suitable time…"

Mirthless smiles greeted Glando's mildly voiced sarcasm.

"We have orders to take you direct to HQ," a Trooper replied, no longer even bothering with false politeness, "You can get Medical Attention there…"

Glando silently appraised the five Troopers before him.  Armed with machine guns, their Kevlar body armour and SWAT outfits indicated that they knew exactly how to handle troublemakers…  And were more than ready to do so.

"So… I have no choice," Glando gave an amiable shrug as he walked into the midst of his captors, "Still, I can let you have the last dance…"

With that, Glando swung his good hand at the man nearest him, roundhouse style.

The man instinctively ducked away from the blow, a look of scorn on his face as he saw that Glando's fist wasn't even aligned properly with its intended target.

Instead of approaching the man's face, knuckles flat on, Glando's fist was bent as far to the outside as it could be.  The first part of it to strike would be the side of the clenched first finger, rather than the more resilient knuckles.

'Typical armchair commander,' the man thought, 'Can't even conduct a proper fist fight…  Well let the idiot break his wrist if he wants to punch like that…'

As Glando's fist rushed towards the man's head, it suddenly straightened up, the working edge of the straight edge 'cut-throat' razor that had lain concealed against Glando's arm catching the SWAT Trooper full in the throat.

The surprised man went down with an explosive red gurgle.

Glando whirled into the others.  The steel cap in Glando's shoe smashed an opponent's shinbone, the wrist of his injured arm whipped up and into another's face with bone-jarring force, the razor's edge whirled towards the fourth…

While the element of surprise gave Glando the chance to disable three of his captors, it wasn't a match for all of their reflexes.

The men started moving when Glando did, and consequently the last two were able to partly avoid the next steps of his attack.  Instead of being incapacitated, they dodged and retaliated, their gunfire strafing Glando's legs, shattering the supporting bones, and rupturing the muscles.  Glando went down with a cry of desperate anger, only to flop ineffectively on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood.

"We had other orders… 'Sir'…" one of the survivors sneered in ominous tones, "If we couldn't secure you…  We were to terminate you… with Extreme Prejudice…"

The guns fired again, their bullets ripping Glando's flailing limbs apart as the gunmen 'walked' the barrage up and down them.  Glando screamed incoherently, his defensive impotence made total as the stream of bullets left his thighs, and repeatedly punctured his crotch and lower abdomen.

"Shut up!" said one of the Troopers, as he nudged the muzzle of his gun in the throat notch between Glando's clavicles.  A quick burst, and bullets and muzzle blast turned Glando's neck into a soggy pulp.

Glando's glasses crunched underfoot as one of the Troopers moved in to secure the severed head as proof of Glando's death.

In the aftermath of Glando's bloody demise, the adrenalin charged Troopers indulged in the usual after-battle 'Bonding and B--LS--T' session…

"Satisfying and gratifying," the one with the broken shin exulted as he reloaded.

"I've beaten tougher," one of the uninjured gave his considered opinion.

The man with the gashed throat was dead, and couldn't beg to differ…

"Thizz good meen ha promoshun," slurred the one with the broken nose.

"Oh Yeah!" agreed the man holding Glando's head, "We'll get something for our troubles here today…  You can Bank on it!"

…It was the last thing he uttered, before his body exploded into red mist…

Before the others had time to react, a Pale Blur was ploughing instant destruction through their Kevlar armour like a hot knife though whipped cream.

The departure of the SWAT Troopers from this world, was made all the more unusual by the fact that their single attacker was unarmed and completely naked.

The Rave Clone stood quietly, the blood of her victims trickling down her pale skin as she calmed down from 'Kill-Them-All-and-Let-God-Sort-Them-Out' Mode.

Recent events had given the Clones many questions about the realities involved in their own personal existence.  Glando was one information resource the Clones had not fully exploited.  This was partly out of the Clones' respect for their Commander, and partly out of their not knowing how to ask him about what were Highly Classified Secrets.

The Clones had decided to bide their time, in the event that they could find alternative sources of information.  However, with the murderous attack on Civilians by STEELY, the Clones had realised that they might lose the opportunity to ask Glando.

While the Clones had left Glando in a secure part of the NERVIS Base, the subsequent invasion of the Base had raised the possibility of his being killed.

With their hands full trying to protect the City and repulse the invaders, only a few Rave Clones had been able to go after Glando.  Knowing where he had BEEN, was easy enough.  Knowing where he might GO was the problem.  There were many secret tunnels and hidden rooms in the NERVIS Base, and it was a certainty that Glando knew about many, if not ALL of them.

…Not to mention the difficulties of just getting to where Glando had been.

Armoured bulkheads had slammed shut when the Base had been attacked.  While they were of little impedance to the inhuman abilities of the Rave Clones, they WERE an impedance to the attacking Troops.  If they were 'opened', they could be used by Hostile Troops.  If they were 'permanently closed', they would be a hindrance to the defending troops.

Fortunately, the Clones had other options available.  Air-Conditioning ducts, Elevator Shafts, and Service Tunnels were an open road to the slim and flexible Clones, as were the numerous TLC Retrieval and Distribution conduits.

Clothing was readily shed by the Rave Clones, as they knew it would only be a hindrance once it was soaked with liquid.  'Rave' had long since become accustomed to being naked in the presence of others, being no more embarrassed by a lack of clothes than the family dog or cat was.

So it was, that Pale Ghosts, dripping wet with TLC and exuding its trademark blood-like coppery smell, had made their way through the Base startling many, and creating a basis for many strange rumours and anecdotes.

Along the way, the Clones quickly dealt with any STEELY Troops who crossed their paths, barely pausing in their quest to find Glando before STEELY did.

"…We… …are sorry… Commander…" the Clone whispered, as she saw their failure.

Secure the Head sent the Group Mind of the Clones, It may be useful…

The Clone picked up Glando's head, and silently faded back into the darkness.

======================================================================

Fragment - I, Glando.

The Rave Clone crouched warily in the shadows of a service access shaft.

Ears twitched and swivelled under an unkempt mop of blue hair, seeking any sound that might indicate the presence of an enemy.  Crimson eyes scanned the darkness, using the infrared wavelengths for illumination.

Sensing she was alone, the Clone used her E.T. Field to collapse either end of the shaft, sealing her off from any enemy troops who might come along.

Satisfied that she would remain safe and undisturbed for the time being, the Clone sat on the ground cross-legged style, and turned her attention to the parcel on the floor before her.

Wrapped in cloth made dark with the gore of several people, it was an irregular ovoid shape, slightly larger than a football.

The Clone quickly unwrapped the bindings, revealing…

…The severed head of Glando Atari, Commander of the NERVIS Base.

The face of the Clone twitched, as powerful emotions swept through her.

"Commander…" she merely said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Then she picked the head up, and holding it in a firm two-handed grip, brought it up level with her own face, and pressed its forehead against her own.  The Clone closed her eyes, and concentrated.  Her mind reached out, touching, then invading the fading memories in the dead flesh she held.

Disjointed memories swirled into her, a Kaleidoscope of sight, sound, and emotion.

The Clone grimaced in pain and confusion, trying to sort the important from the mundane, and pluck meaningful sense from the maelstrom.

From the roiling chaos, the Clone sifted important information.

The computer passwords and security codes Glando used, and the booby-traps that awaited those trying to use them…

The location of Glando's 'Personal' files, a collection of unedited data he kept on the dark deeds and unspeakable secrets of a worldwide conspiracy…

As well as Glando's most 'Personal' memories…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando Bungeye hid under the bed, terrified out of his young mind.

In the room beyond Glando's haven, his parents were having one of their all too frequent screaming matches.

The angry tirade abruptly climaxed with the sound of several loud thumps interspersed with screams, a door slamming, and then the sound of sobbing.

Glando cautiously peeped out from beneath his hiding place.

Across the room, Glando's mother sat slumped against the cracked mirror door of a wardrobe, trying to stem the flow of blood from her nose…  Her eyes met Glando's, and she hung her head and turned away.

In the cracked pieces of mirror around his mother, Glando saw myriad images of a bruised toddler looking out from under a bed…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and his mother arrived home from doing the shopping.

To find their house emptied of all furniture.

Glando's mother held her son a little tighter as she looked around the bare apartment.  Glando stared around, not understanding where the furniture hid.

Glando's mother muttered something under her breath, and then picked up an envelope from the floor.  She opened it, and took a small piece of paper out.  She spent several long moments just looking at the piece of paper.

Then Glando heard his mother sobbing, and saw tears streaming down her face.

"…mummy?" he asked, "…hurt?"

His mother wiped the tears from her eyes, before answering her son.

"No dear, Mummy's not hurt…" she said, gently patting his head.

"Not now, and not ever again," she added with a tear-streaked smile, crumpling up the paper in her other hand.

Glando watched, not understanding…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Remember," Glando's Mother gently reminded him, "Mummy has to go to work to earn money to buy us nice things, but she'll be back to pick you up…  Until then, I want you to be a big boy, and play nicely with the other children…"

Glando nodded, determined to show he was a 'big boy'.

"Good boy," his mother said in kindly tones, gently patting his head.

Then she took Glando by his hand, and led him into the Kindergarten…

- - - - - - - - - -

"…hello…" said Glando shyly, to the other toddlers at his new Kindergarten.

"…hello…" answered the other toddlers.

"…you're all brown…" one of the tots observed about Glando.

"…you go sun lots?" asked another.

"…sometimes…" replied Glando…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and his mother at the Kindergarten 'Parent's Day'.

Glando looked around, noting with surprise that some of his friends had their fathers with them.

"…mummy?" asked Glando hesitantly, "…daddy come today?"

Glando's mother tightened her grip on her son's hand.

"Your Father," she said, "Won't be here…"

"…daddy here later?" Glando whined nervously.

"Not likely…" his mother quietly replied…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you Japanese?" asked one of the other students in Glando's new Primary School class, "Or are you foreign?"

"I'm Japanese," replied Glando, "What makes you think I'm foreign?"

"Your skin's darker'n ours is…"

"It's always been this colour…" shrugged Glando.

"Does your mother have dark skin?" asked another student.

"No," admitted Glando, "Her skin's as light as yours…"

"Your father then?"

"I… don't know," Glando admitted.

"You don't know?" queried the same student, "Why not?"

"I haven't seen him since I was little…" replied Glando awkwardly, "I don't remember what he looked like…"

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know…" repeated Glando, slightly worried…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mother?" Glando asked hesitantly, "My father… is he dead?"

Glando's mother looked sadly at Glando for several long moments.

Then she quietly replied, "As far as we're concerned, he might as well be…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"…please… stop it…" whined Glando, curling up into a ball as the older Primary School students took turns beating him up behind the sports shed.

"The Half-Breed thinks it can tell us what to do?" sneered one thug, who then removed Glando's ability to speak by kicking the younger boy in the crotch…

"You shoulda just given us your lunch money Half-Freak," advised another, "Then we wouldn't have to waste our time teaching you a lesson…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sobbed as he huddled behind the sports shed.

"…help… me…" Glando asked of a male teacher who saw him.

The male teacher merely snorted in disgust and replied, "Men don't ask for help…  They stand up for themselves…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Glando!" his mother exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Glando hung his young head in shame, "…I… had a fight at school…"

"Over what?" his mother asked.

"…mother…" Glando asked, his voice trembling, "…am I a… half-breed?"

"Is that what they called you?" his mother asked in a soft voice.

Glando nodded.

"No, Glando," his mother advised, "You aren't a 'half-breed'.  You're just… swarthy… compared to the others.  It happens…"

"…they said…" Glando sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

His mother knelt beside Glando, and hugged him.  "It's not what you look like, it's what you are inside that counts…" she said in a quiet, soothing voice.

She held her son until his tears stopped, then she asked in a soft voice, "Was that all the names they used?"

"Glando shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Tell me what else they called you," his mother prompted.

"…not me…" snuffled Glando, "…you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Take back what you said about my mother," Glando Bungeye hissed at the other student in his new High School.

"Why should I?" sneered the other student belligerently, "It's true, isn't it?  She's just a cheap whore who services the Foreign Military bases…  That's why your skin's so dark!  She got 'knocked up' by one of th-… "

**WHACK** Glando's fist lashed out, catching the other boy in the teeth.

"Take that back!" demanded Glando.

Then the friends of the other boy piled onto Glando and things got hectic.

"Take it BACK!" screamed Glando as he flailed against the mob…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you in detention AGAIN, Bungeye?" asked the High School teacher.

Glando didn't bother replying.  'The fact I'm in the detention room, should be enough of a clue for anyone,' he thought bitterly, 'Even you…'

"What's it for THIS time boy?"

Glando remained silent.  'You've got the report in front of you,' he thought sullenly, 'You can read it for yourself…'

"Fighting again, Bungeye?" demanded the teacher, "I swear boy, your violent nature will be the death of you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando at a High School Graduation dance.

"May I Have The Pleasure Of This Dance?" Glando asked, as politely as he could.

The girl looked at him, an expression of disdainful amusement on her face.

"I'm sorry," she replied, somewhat haughtily, "But I'm waiting for someone!"

"Another Time Then," despite his dismay, Glando still replied politely.

Having only had knock backs, and NO acceptances, Glando sought the company of the other 'male wallflowers' at the dance.

"Luck out again, Bungeye?" asked one of the motley crew.

"What can I say," Glando replied in mock humble tones, "They're all in awe of my Masculine Beauty!"

"Hah!" scoffed another boy in Macho jest, "What 'masculine beauty' is that?  You've got as many zits as we have!"

"Whoever said I was talking about my face?" Glando asked with a Ribald leer.

The group of teenage boys laughed heartily.

"Know what your real problem is?" a school troublemaker sneered, intruding his unwelcome existence on the happy group.

Glando tensed slightly, at the new comer's arrogant attitude.

"No, what?" Glando asked politely, in too-quiet tones.

"They're afraid the colour will rub off on the sheets!" the thug said, his words matched by his provocative tone.

"That's assuming they'd be lucky enough, to get me into their bed in the first place," Glando countered smoothly.

"Stay away from our women!" the thug sullenly warned Glando, "They're too good for the likes of you!"

"May I Have The Pleasure Of This Dance?" Glando asked the thug in polite tones.

"What?" asked the thug, confused by Glando's request.

**WHACK** Glando's fist lashed out, catching the other boy in the teeth…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walking home.

'My first day on the job went rather well,' Glando congratulated himself, 'When Payday comes around, I should be able to buy Mother that…'

"Well, well, well," a sneering voice interrupted Glando's thoughts.

Glando suddenly realised his path was blocked by someone he'd rather not meet.

"If it isn't 'twinkle toes'," observed the thug from the school dance, "I do hope you've got your dancing shoes on…"

"Why?" retorted Glando, "You need lessons?"

"No," the thug grinned, his eyes flicking behind Glando, "My friends do…"

Glando ducked, and kicked backwards, catching one of two extra thugs in the knee.

After that, things got hectic…

- - - - - - - - - -

"In for fighting, eh?" one of the other inmates in the Holding Cell asked.

"…self-defence, they started it…" a sullen Glando Bungeye quietly replied.

"And you were tough enough to finish it, were ya?" asked another inmate.

Glando didn't reply.  He just stood warily with his back to the wall as several of the inmates started wandering over in his direction.

'Looks like I'll have to fight to prove I've got a place in the local 'pecking order'…' Glando thought, getting ready to 'Knuckle On'.

Then Glando noticed the way the gathering inmates were looking at him.

Not so much 'sizing him up', as 'leering' at him…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando lay curled up in the corner of the Prison shower block, buck naked.  The tattered remains of his Prison Uniform lay scattered on the floor beside his bruised and bleeding flesh.

"Well, well… 'Toy-Boy'…" one of the Guards smugly observed, "I see you've met the 'Inmates Appreciation Society'…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Bungeye!" the Guard loudly informed Prison inmate Glando Bungeye, "Move yer lazy butt over to the visitors section, Pronto!  You've got a visitor…"

Glando hurried to comply.  Experience had taught him that it was not wise to put the guards 'off-side'…  One never knew when their authoritative presence would provide 'timely intervention'.

In the visitor's wing, Glando got a slight shock.

Waiting to see him was his mother…

"Mother?" Glando asked after he'd sat down, "I've told you, I'd rather you not come to this… place…"

"I know son," his mother replied, "But…  There's something… I must tell you…"

Glando looked at his mother with a growing sense of unease.

"Son…" his mother said, looking at the table top, "You've… upset people…  Ones who don't… accept apologies…"

"Have they threatened you?" Glando asked angrily.

His mother shut her eyes and shook her head, "No…  They just…"

"Just WHAT!" Glando demanded harshly.

"They told me…  That if we stayed in the area…  They'd… they'd…" she broke down and started crying, unable to look at her son.

"So…" hissed Glando, anger burning deep within.

"Son!" his mother said, grabbing Glando by his arms for emphasis, "Please promise me!  No matter what happens, you'll leave this town and make a better life for yourself!  Promise me!  Leave as soon as you get out!  Never come back!"

Glando blinked, surprised at the urgency in his mothers voice, "I… promise mother," he murmured, "The day I get out of here, we'll both leave this city…"

"Thank you," sobbed his mother, "Thank you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Bungeye," the Prison Guard said quietly, "Warden wants to see you…"

The Guard's attitude made Glando nervous, 'What have I done that the Warden would want me for?' he wondered, 'Or has someone set me up?'

"Any idea what for?" Glando casually asked, fishing for answers.

"I wouldn't know that," the Guard replied.

In the Wardens' office, Glando was shown to a seat, in front of the Warden's large desk.  The Warden sat behind his desk, tiredness chiselled into his granite features.  Two large guards fell in on either side of Glando, in addition to the one that had brought him there.

'I'm in trouble…' thought Glando, noting the amount of 'muscle' ready to hand.

"You wanted to see me Warden?" Glando asked, as humbly and politely as he could.

"Inmate Bungeye," the Warden stated, "you recently had a visit from your mother, isn't that correct?'

"Yes Sir," Glando promptly replied, the Warden was NOT the sort of man you stuffed around.

"May I ask, what you discussed?"

"We…" Glando barely hesitated, "…talked about leaving this city…  As soon as I finished my time, and got out of here…"

"Well Bungeye," said the Warden, "Looks like you'll be leaving this city even sooner than you think, you're being transferred to another facility…  Today…"

'Transfer?' Glando frowned, 'Why would the Warden tell me this himself?  And why so sudden?'

"Err… Sir?" Glando asked, "This is all rather… sudden…  Will the Department advise my mother about this, or will they let me call her?  It's just that, if she wants to visit me and I'm not here, she'll have wasted a trip…"

The Warden suddenly looked even more tired than usual.

"Inmate Bungeye," the Warden said, in a voice bearing the weight of the world, "It is my unpleasant duty to inform you… that your mother is dead…"

Glando froze, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard.

"It happened just after 10 AM this morning," the Warden continued, "A gas leak in her apartment block.  If it's any consolation, she would've died instantly…"

"…no…" whispered Glando.

The Warden continued, "Preliminary investigations, have revealed that pipes damaged by recent earth tremors, were most likely the cause of the gas leak…"

"No," said Glando, shaking his head.

"…lucky actually," the Warden rambled on, "Any earlier in the day, and most of the other occupants of the apartment block would have been caught in the explosion…  As it was, it looks like she's the only fatali-"

"NO!" shouted Glando, rising to his feet, and slamming both hands down on the Warden's desk, "NO ACCIDENT!  She WARNED me!  She SAID they'd…"

The rest of Glando's comments were cut off, as the guards beside him suddenly piled onto him, and slammed him face first into the carpet.

"We aren't stupid, Bungeye," the Warden sighed, "We know the sort of people you pissed off.  We know how this situation 'looks'…  Believe me, if it was them, you have NO way of ever proving it."

"…THEM…" screamed Glando, from around a mouthful of carpet.

"We've got orders from 'Up-Top' to move you," the Warden said, "They don't want any chance of 'gas leaks' here.  Take him away…"

Glando struggled and screamed, until one of the Guards administered a well-placed baton to the back of his head, and everything went dark…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando lay in his new Prison cell, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

"Mr Bungeye?" asked the 'Suit' the Guard had brought to his cell, "Mr Bungeye, I know this is hard for you, but there's the matter of your mother's Will…"

Glando barely looked at the man.

"It seems Mr Bungeye, that some good may come out of this," stated the Suit.

Glando DID look at the Suit now, although through angrily narrowed eyes.

"Err…" the Suit flustered nervously, "It appears that you are the beneficiary of a rather large amount from her life insurance…"

Glando rose slowly from his bunk, glaring menacingly at the Suit.

The Guard tapped his baton meaningfully against his palm, as he casually stepped between Glando and the Suit.

"Life… Insurance?"  Glando snarled.

The Suit gulped, "Ah…  Yes!  Life Insurance!  And there's also a little matter of a letter for you to read…"

With that, the Suit handed over a sealed letter, in a trembling hand.

Glando stared for a few seconds, then snatched the letter away.

"We'll… Ah… just give you… privacy to read it," the Suit quavered, edging out of the cell, an amused Guard following him.

Glando's hands shook as he broke the seal.  Inside the envelope, was a short note in his mother's handwriting.  It read…

'My dear son Glando, I have asked you to leave this city, and you have promised to do so.  I hope we will leave it together, as a family should.  Recent events have made me afraid for the future.  I am especially afraid for you.  I have taken the precaution, of insuring both of our lives.  The amount is not much, but should anything happen to either of us, the other will have funds with which to start anew.  If anything should happen to me, please do not grieve for me.  Instead, Live, for both of us.  You were a bright child, and it is my wish that you should go to college.  I want you to escape this place, and make of your life something better than what I could have given you.  Your mother…'

Glando read it with eyes blurred with tears.  He re-read it, again and again, reading between the lines.

"…mother…" he whispered, at this touching last message of love and care from his deceased mother.

"…why…?" he sobbed, knowing that his mother knew exactly where the gas pipes in the apartment were located…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood at a bus stop on the outskirts of the city, looking back.

'Mother…' Glando thought with a heavy heart, as he cradled a small jar against his chest, 'I promised you I'd leave this place with you, and never return,'

'I'll gladly keep that promise…' Glando felt some comfort, knowing that his current actions would have pleased his mother.

'But…' dark anger clouded Glando's mind, 'If I EVER get a chance at revenge…'

The late autumn wind blew softly around the lone figure.

The approach of a bus broke Glando out of his reverie.

Sighing deeply, Glando secured the jar of his mother's ashes in his luggage…

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a bleak winter night, and Glando Bungeye had just left his low-paying job as 'cellarman' and 'casual bouncer'.

The payout from his Mother's Life Insurance had given Glando a good start at College, and at the new life a College degree promised.

Unfortunately, the Life Insurance payout wasn't anywhere near enough to cover all the costs of College.  Being a cynical realist, Glando had started looking for a job well before his funds gave out.

The job Glando eventually found wasn't much - odd hours, poor pay, zero respect, and no 'career path', let alone any chance of 'promotion'.  Still, Glando was grateful for it, especially since it was all he could currently get with his Police Record.

It was almost an hour's walk to the cheap 'hole-in-the-wall' apartment Glando shared with some other students.  He knew he could easily cut 15 minutes off that, by leaving the brightly lit main streets, and taking back-alley shortcuts.  It was dangerous to take the shortcuts at night, as all sorts of trash came out to play…  Usually with those people the trash considered weak and easy prey.

Glando smirked as his fingers touched the folded cutthroat razor in his pocket.

So far, the score was Four-Nil, Glando's favour…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando paused, sensing that something wasn't right in the night around him.

His street instincts kicked in, and he slid into one of the deeper shadows, taking cover as he peered around and listened intently.

His ears soon recognised the sounds of a muffled struggle.

A sneer crossed his face, 'So!  Some idiot's where they shouldn't be…'

Glando shook his head, 'It's none of my business…'

He turned to walk off, the situation making his senses more alert to any danger to himself.

Then a woman's scream briefly sounded, cut off by the sounds of violence.

Glando stopped where he was, breathing heavily.

Then with a barely audible curse, he turned in the direction of the scream…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando held his gory cutthroat razor in a trembling hand.

On the pavement nearby, two men lay unmoving in pools of their own blood.  Their intended female victim leaned against a dumpster, breathing raggedly, in shock from the events of the past few minutes.

Glando's fingers traced the bloody cuts marring the side of his shirt.  He pressed his free hand against his wounds, trying to hold back the slimy warmth that leaked from them.

"S--T!" Glando spat, every breath hurting, "I'll need stitches for this…"

At the sound of his voice, the woman suddenly seemed to notice Glando.  She looked at him in fear, cowering timidly away from him as she tried to cover herself with her torn clothes.

Glando barely looked at her, his attention on more important things, 'Knowing my luck, those B-----Ds will have friends nearby…'

"Miss!" Glando snarled at the woman, "This place is dangerous!  I'm leaving.  I suggest you do the same.  While you still can…"

The woman looked confused, "Then… you aren't…"

Ignoring the woman's comment, Glando turned and stumbled off into the darkness, cursing himself for getting involved in the first place…

- - - - - - - - - -

"You!  You're…" the woman in the club had gasped, on seeing Glando.

Glando's eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the woman's face.

"Have we met?" he asked, his words politer than his tone.

"Weren't you the one in the alley?" the woman prompted, "That night?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," lied Glando, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do…"

- - - - - - - - - -

 Glando stared at the person waiting outside his apartment building.

"You're a hard man to track down, Mr Bungeye," the woman from the alley said.

"What do you want?" Glando asked tersely, by way of reply.

"Information."

"About what?" Glando asked suspiciously.

"Not 'what', a person."

"Who?"

"You," the woman replied with a smile, as she walked closer to Glando…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Make yourself at home," Glando graciously offered his unwanted guest, in ungracious tones, "I need to take a shower.  We'll talk afterwards."

'With luck, she'll get tired of waiting and leave,' Glando fumed.

Glando stalked from the room, seeking the temporary solace of the bathroom.

'What does she really want?' Glando asked himself, as the shower sprayed over him, 'Is she looking to blackmail me over what I did to those thugs?  Ha!  Some hope!  I've got nothing worth taking.  Hmm…  Then again, IF I get a degree…'

The shower door suddenly opened, the steam obscuring a vague figure.

Glando's mind flashed back to another time of tiled floors, running water, and unwanted company.  He lashed out at the intruder automatically.

The intruder fell backwards with a cry of alarm, hitting the floor.

"Owwww," a female voice cried in pain, "What did you do that for?"

The female voice snapped Glando back to reality, '…this isn't then…'

"I'm sorry," apologised Glando, appalled by his uncontrolled response.

"Here," Glando offered, extending his arm, "Let me help you up…"

It was then that Glando realised that not only was he naked, so was the woman.

"Err…" mumbled Glando, freezing up with embarrassment, as the woman took his arm and hauled herself up.

"Ah…" gasped Glando in embarrassed shock as the woman gently pushed him back into the shower stall, before entering it with him.

Glando gulped, realising the shower stall was too small for two people to use it, without LOTS of 'physical contact' between them…

"What's the matter?" the woman asked coyly, smiling at Glando's embarrassment, "Never had a shower with a friend before?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sitting in his bedroom, with his visitor.

"I'm… sorry…" Glando mumbled, "About what happened…  In the shower…"

"Oh?" the woman replied with a smile.

"I'm…" Glando paused, desperately groping for the right words to use, "…not… used to… being…" he trailed off, words failing him.

"You've got painful scars…" the woman murmured, sitting beside him.

"…they're fine…" Glando muttered, idly touching the half-healed reminders of the night he first met the woman.

"…Inside your heart," the woman continued, her face suddenly close to Glando's, her gaze looking deeply into his eyes.

Glando gulped heavily and turned away.

"If you want to talk about it…" the woman's voice was a warm breath caressing the side of Glando's neck, "I'm here, I'll listen…"

Glando turned back to the woman, searching her face for some form of mockery, or duplicity.  He found none.

Bright Hopes and Dark Shadows battled inside Glando, as long suppressed emotions arose within him.  He began to cry, partly through emotional release, and partly through the sheer psychological effort, it took to speak about such things…

Glando sobbed out broken sentences, as he tried to express himself to the woman beside him…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you Professor," said Glando, happy to be out of the Police Station.

"Don't thank me," the elder man retorted, "Thank your girlfriend, she was the one who got me to post your bail…"

Glando smiled, "I'm sorry you don't like me…  I'm afraid that I don't make friends easily…"

"I'm not surprised," the Professor muttered under his breath.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando lay on his bed, his new lover beside him, her head resting on his chest.

"You know," she said, "You could get a job with the group I work for…"

"Really?" Glando asked, "I thought they only want people with multiple degrees?"

"No," she breathed, "They recruit all people with all levels of education.  I think you could do very well for yourself in their Security Division…"

"Me?" Glando scoffed, "A Security Guard?  With MY police record?"

"Police Records can be ignored," she softly replied, "…or erased…"

"Erased?" Glando looked at her in surprise.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood before the desk of the Security Division Chief.

"I've been watching you for the past few months," the supervisor stated in an austere monotone, "And there's a matter I feel I must talk to you about…"

Glando didn't flinch at the implied threat in the words, 'He must have found out I've made 'personal use' of the database…'

"Bungeye," drawled the supervisor, "Would you consider taking a promotion?"

"A Promotion, Sir?" Glando blinked in surprise.

"Yes," the supervisor replied, "However, it does involve… a transfer…"

"Where to Sir?" Glando asked eagerly.

"Tell me Bungeye," the supervisor grinned, "Do you like Penguins?"

- - - - - - - - -

Glando was packing what few possessions he had in his apartment, when the phone rang.  He picked it up, answering with a curt, "Yes?"

A faint hiss of static marred the silence on the phone line.

"Is any one there?" asked Glando.

"We are everywhere," came the answer.

"Who am I speaking with?" Glando asked warily.

"Those who see all…"

"Who is this?" demanded Glando.

"We'll meet shortly…"

The line went dead, and Glando looked at the handset with a grim feeling of foreboding,

'So.  They found out I was looking for them.  And they know where I am…'

Glando hung up the phone, and loaded his gun, making sure he had spare ammo handy…

Without warning, the lights went out.  Glando scowled, flipping the safety off his gun and chambering a round, before kneeling silently behind his couch.

'It ends tonight.  I will avenge you, Mother…'

The sudden coagulation of the gloom into towering blocks of darkness, was NOT what Glando expected…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Since you've been accepted by the 'Inner Circle', I can show you this…" said Glando's lover, as she took him deep into a 'Restricted' Section.  She paused before an armoured door.

"On the other side of this…" she sighed, then continued, "Well, you'll see…"

She tapped a code on a keypad beside the door.  The door hissed slowly open, revealing what appeared to be some sort of Biology Lab.  Dozens of jars containing preserved Human Foetuses lined the walls.

Glando looked idly about, seeing nothing unusual, or overly exciting.

Then some of the foetuses opened their eyes, turning their heads to stare at Glando with crimson dots.

Glando swallowed heavily, as he realised they weren't preserved specimens.

"Welcome to my Workspace," murmured his lover…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando looked around the office of the Security Division Chief.

"It's been awhile…' mused Glando, 'Since I was last here…'

On impulse, Glando sat in the swivel chair behind the desk, trying it out.

'Hmm…  Could do with a service…' Glando thought as the chair squeaked.

A knock at the door interrupted Glando's thoughts.

"I've got those records you wanted, Sir," the Junior Officer said to the Security Division Chief.

"Just put them in my In-Tray," Glando replied, smiling as he pointed at the desk before him…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando entered the Warehouse, stepping gingerly over the spent bullet casings, bodies, and pools of blood.

A SWAT uniformed soldier came up to Glando, saluting him.

"We've secured the area Sir,"

"Good," Glando said tonelessly, "Any Survivors?"

"Yes Sir," replied the soldier, "They're in the office area…"

"Take me to them," Glando quietly ordered.

The walls of the Warehouse office were riddled with bullet holes.  As were the handful of survivors, who were receiving urgent medical attention from the medics in Glando's SWAT team.

Glando checked each survivor, looking at the pain-filled faces.  He stopped before one particular man.

"You," Glando merely said, drawing his own gun.

"…who…" gurgled the injured man, "…are?"

The injured man's eyes suddenly widened in recognition, "…you!  You're…"

Glando shot the injured man in the face before he could complete the sentence.

Glando kept pulling the trigger, pumping round after round into the man's rapidly disintegrating head.  After the hammer had clicked uselessly four times, Glando stopped pulling the trigger.

"Any other survivors?" Glando asked the SWAT operative next to him.

"…Yes Sir," the SWAT replied.

"Wrong," Glando said in icy tones, "There were NO survivors…"

Glando turned and walked away, heedless of the gunshots that suddenly rang out behind him…

- - - - - - - - - -

Once again, STEELY holograms surrounded Glando.

"We have new orders for you," one of the holograms intoned.

Glando kept silent, listening attentively.

"There are certain… items… we want transported from our Southern Base…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando embraced his lover, desperately trying to forget the terrifying events of the past week, and the worldwide horror it had unleashed.

She whispered in his ear, barely audible over the soft romantic music playing in the background, "Now that you know the truth…  Will you help me?"

"Yes," Glando murmured back, "Anything you want…"

His lover kissed him, then drew back so she could look deep into his eyes.

She smiled impishly as she said in a husky voice, "I'm so glad…  I'd always wanted to have a child before I turned thirty…"

Glando blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You're married?" Fu2ok gasped incredulously.

"Yes," Glando said with amused pride as he handed over a wedding announcement card, "And we're expecting a boy!"

Fu2ok read the card, a look of disbelief on his face.

Glando smiled, partly at being able to give the news he just had, and partly at the 'inside joke' his wife had put on the card.

Glando knew the professor wouldn't understand the significance of the blue-haired cherub on it…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stared at the bundle the Nurse had just handed over to him.  He reached out and moved the folded cloth apart, revealing a small ugly face, and a tiny hand.

'This is my son?' Glando stared in disbelief at the small stranger.

"Why don't you tickle his cheek?" Glando's wife made the comment from her bed in the Maternity Ward.

Glando hesitated, then reached out a finger and hesitantly stroked his son's face.  The baby responded by grabbing Glando's finger with a small hand.

…in a powerful grip…

Somewhere inside Glando, emotional tension eased into something more pleasant.  He relaxed, his arms and body curving into a more protective embrace around the tiny life he held.

"Coochy Coochy Coo…" Glando murmured.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You should spend more time with your son," Glando's wife stated.

Glando sighed, "Work demands at the office dictate otherwise…"

"He won't stay this age forever?" Glando's wife reminded him, "Children grow up so fast these days…"

"There'll be time when he's older," Glando promised, "When I've finally got this mess sorted out to a dull roar…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"I still don't like this," Glando argued, trying to make his wife see sense.

"As I've said before," Glando's wife sighed, "Since I developed the system, it's only fitting that I should have enough faith in it to test it myself…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Oblivious to the panicked bedlam around him, Glando stared in disbelieving horror at the thing his wife had created.

The thing that was now taking her away from him.

Glando became aware of another noise, a lesser one, but one that still managed to cut through the emergency sirens, and yelling of the Tech staff…

The voice of a child, wailing for his mother…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando breathed deeply, trying to overcome the emotions surging within.

The dark task was not helped by Shakey's incessant bawling.

"Shut Up!" Glando snapped harshly at his son, "Crying won't bring her back!"

Shakey stopped momentarily, frightened by Glando's outburst, then his lips quivered, and he started bawling again, but louder.

Glando swore under his breath as he realised he had just said the wrong thing to his son, let alone saying it in the wrong tone of voice.  He turned to comfort his son, but words failed him.

In frustration, Glando slammed a fist against the wall, bruising his knuckles.

Glando stared at his fist, ignoring the pain in his hand, as a memory of another man's fist surfaced, from deep in his own childhood…

"I am not him," Glando hissed, "Nor will I become him…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"You'll be living here for awhile," Glando told Shakey, before turning his back on his son, and walking away.

Shakey wailed with the fresh grief of being abandoned by the only family he had.

Glando walked away, not looking back, not even faltering, even though his own heart was breaking…

- - - - - - - - - -

A darkened room…

Glando rolled over on the bunk he lay on, his face clearing the side in time to direct a great gout of alcohol-flavoured vomit onto the floor.

The semi-liquid mess splattered on the floor, forcing several empty bottles aside with the force of the collision.

The shaking of Glando's vomiting body turned to smaller tremors as he sobbed uncontrollably, his entire world reduced to the despair of the dark and fetid hole around him…

- - - - - - - - - -

"For Heaven's sake man," Fu2ok yelled, "You've got to pull yourself together!  You've got a son to think about…"

"My son…" Glando whispered, staring vacantly at the older man.

"Yes!  Your Son!" stressed Fu2ok, "It's been two weeks now, he needs to be with his family, not stuck in some D--N 24-Hour-A-Day Child Care Centre…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sat in his office, watching a small monitor on his desk.  On it, was an image of a young boy, playing in a child's play ground at dusk.  Alone.

"Shakey…" murmured Glando, reaching out to touch the image on the monitor…

- - - - - - - - - -

"I have made my decision," Glando said in an icy monotone, "He will be better off with his Uncle and Aunt."

The Professor sighed, shaking his head, and opening his mouth to speak.

"My duties preclude the possibility of my being a… 'Sole Parent'…" Glando replied harshly, signalling an end to any further discussion on the matter.

"What about yourself?" Fu2ok persisted, "It's not healthy for any man to cut himself off like this…  You need to share your life with others…"

Glando remained silent, the cold lump of flesh in his chest continuing to beat, but no longer providing the warmth of life to the man around it.

'The only thing I have in my life that I can share,' thought Glando, 'Is pain…'

- - - - - - - - - -

"I know you have a broken heart Commander," purred Nayokay, bringing her face close to his, "But I think I can fix it.  Trust me!  I'm an engineer!"

Then she leaned in, closing her eyes as she passionately kissed him.

Glando froze.  Instead of passion, he felt nothing but anger and revulsion…

- - - - - - - - - -

"What exactly do you mean?  I've got to keep her 'satisfied'?" Glando barely kept his anger in check as he talked with the STEELY Hologram before him.

"Do whatever it is, the Doctor wants you to do," STEELY replied, "She is of vital importance to our plans, and if being 'with you' helps her do her work…"

"I… see…" Glando said through gritted teeth, memories of a Prison Shower Block playing in his head…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando began to sweat as the STEELY Monoliths appeared around him.

'Will they let me resign?' Glando wondered, 'Or will my son soon be receiving a payout from MY Life Insurance policy?'

'They probably won't,' thought Glando bitterly, resigning himself to his fate, 'Goodbye Shakey.  I hope you'll forgive my last failure as your father…'

"We have a job for you Atari…" stated one of the Monoliths.

Glando only half-listened.

"It concerns your late wife's 'other' work…" said another Monolith.

Glando tensed slightly, the mention of his wife renewing his emotional pain.

'I'll be with you soon, dear,' Glando thought, seeking what comfort he could from the situation.

"Are you aware," asked one of the Monoliths, "That your wife used her own DNA in their construction…?"

Glando blinked in surprise, his mind racing, 'Her OWN…?  Then… they're NOT…?'

"We were wondering if you'd like to oversee the… finalisation… of her work?" one of the Monoliths offered in sly condescension.

"What… would it entail," asked Glando, poker-faced…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Fu2ok walked down a deserted corridor, deep within the NERVIS Base.

"What exactly did you want me to see down here, Atari?" asked Fu2ok.

"Patience, Professor," remonstrated Atari, "All will shortly be revealed…"

Glando paused before an armoured door.

"On the other side of this…" Glando murmured, "You'll see…"

He tapped a code on a keypad beside the door.

The door hissed slowly open, revealing a darkened room beyond.  Glando turned the lights on, revealing the contents of the Doppelganger Lab to his companion…

"Good… Lord…" the Professor croaked, "Atari…  Who…?"

"Say hello to RAVE…" Glando smiled, "Their… mother… was a student of yours…"

The Professor stared dumbstruck at the multitude of blue-haired children floating peacefully in the tank…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Fu2ok were arguing in the Doppelganger Lab.

"This is… insane…" Fu2ok admitted.

"No," Glando smiled, "Genius.  Sheer Genius…"

"But…  What was the point of this?" Fu2ok asked, his arm sweeping around in a gesture indicating the blue-haired children watching from inside their tank.

"Her research," Glando said quietly, "Provided us with the expertise necessary to create the AVE Maria program.  Part of that, was how to control the AVE."

Fu2ok remained silent, listening intently to Glando.

"She solved that problem by…" Glando searched for the right words, "…designing an 'interactive neurological feedback' device.  To do that, she needed a supply of standardised 'Human equivalent' nervous systems to experiment on…"

Fu2ok looked aghast, "You don't mean, she used THEM?"

"Why not?" asked Glando, "She made them…"

"But you can't use CHILDREN as 'Lab Rats'!" yelled Fu2ok.

"Professor," Glando quietly asked, "What makes you think they're children?"

"What makes…?" Fu2ok spluttered, "Just LOOK at them man!"

"Let me rephrase that…" Glando sighed, "What makes you think they're Human?"

Fu2ok blinked.

"I think you should read her notes…" said Glando, producing a binder.

- - - - - - - - - -

"The theory is sound," the Professor grudgingly admitted, "But…"

"But?" Glando urged.

Fu2ok sighed, "There's NO guarantee it will produce useable results.  Atari, a Data core can hold a lot of digitised information, but it just isn't capable of holding ALL of the delicate intellectual complexity of the Human mind.  IF we do this…  There WILL be knowledge without context…  Gaps…  Empty spaces…"

"Then we will fill them," retorted Glando, "Just as she intended to…"

"How do I get this through to you?" asked Fu2ok in exasperation, "We'll be lucky if we get a mobile 'vegetable', let alone any sort of useable 'Idiot Savant'!"

"It's all there in her notes," argued Glando, "She anticipated the problem, and had formulated ways of getting around it!  It's what she was going to do with them herself, until her accident prevented her from continuing…"

"Accident?" snorted Fu2ok, "Are you sure that's what it was?  Since it happened just when she was ready to start these… experiments with them, I'd say th-"

"I am aware of how things appear," Glando curtly interrupted, "However, there is no need for either of us to have any further concerns over that matter."

"Why not?" asked Fu2ok, "Doesn't it bother you?  Not just how she died, but that those ultimately responsible will get away with it?  Like they do with everything else?"

"Read this entry," advised Glando, handing over a well-worn notebook.

As Fu2ok read, his expression changed to one of shocked disbelief.

Glando didn't wait for the professor to speak, "Now you know why I'm not worried about finding those 'responsible' for taking her from me…"

Fu2ok nodded dumbly.

"As you can see," continued Glando, "She left of her own free will…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood in the Doppelganger Lab, staring at the occupants of the tank.  The sound of footsteps from behind him, made him turn around.

Fu2ok walked into the Lab, a concerned look on his face.  He stopped beside Glando, and joined him in staring at the occupants of the tank.

"Today's the day," muttered Fu2ok.

"Indeed," agreed Glando.

"Have you decided which one it will be?" Fu2ok asked, gesturing at the tank.

"Yes," said Glando.

"Any special selection method?"

"No.  If the experiment worked, any of them should be as good as another…"

"IF it worked," Fu2ok stressed, "We still don't know if the process worked…  We may not end up with a viable intellect…"

"The process will work…" affirmed Glando.

"And if it doesn't?" pressed Fu2ok.

Glando didn't reply.

"So," Fu2ok eventually sighed, "Two men will now play 'mid-wife', and give 'birth' to a motherless child…  Hopefully, we'll create a person in the process…"

Glando looked silently at the occupants of the tank.

"What will her name be?" Fu2ok asked, "Or haven't you decided that?"

"Her name… will be Rave…"

"Rayve?" Fu2ok spoke the name slowly, "Hmm…  Not a traditional Japanese name, what language is it from?  English or-" Fu2ok stopped abruptly, then said in a small voice, "You named her after the project that created her?  Haven't you?"

"Why not?" returned Glando, "She IS the project…"

Fu2ok muttered something unintelligible.

"Besides," Glando felt various emotions, "It's close to what my wife wanted to call our child, had Shakey been born a girl…"

"Oh, Really?  What was that?"

"A little hint," Glando shrugged, "My wife was a big Sailor Moon fan…"

Fu2ok made another unintelligible comment, then said "What about a family name?"

Glando smiled, "Imanonymous…"

"Imanonymous?  Imanonymous…  Oh for-!  'I'm Anonymous'?" Fu2ok was incredulous, "Are you serious?  A bad PUN as a name?"

"We're in Japan," Glando replied in dry tones, "Despite the Government's policy of 'Internationalisation', only a small percentage of the population understands English…  Few will realise there's any 'pun' in the name, let alone understand how appropriate it is…  Rave has no past, no parents, no family, no friends, no trace of any existence before today…  She really is… 'anonymous'…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The pale body twitched…  Red eyes slowly opened…

"Rave?" Glando asked the waking girl anxiously, "Can you understand me?"

"…sss…" a voice gurgled, before disappearing under wracking coughs.

Glando and Fu2ok helped the child roll onto her side.

Relief flooded through Glando as the Clone coughed up the TLC from her lungs, starting to breathe like a normal human for the first time in her life…

"Good Girl," Glando said in kindly tones, gently patting the blue haired head.

- - - - - - - - - -

Near the Doppelganger Lab, a makeshift 'Nursery' had been constructed for the sole use of a blue-haired girl child…  With her at the moment, was Glando Atari, Professor Fu2ok, and a half-dozen Lab-coated Technicians from STEELY…

"I was afraid of this…" Fu2ok frowned, as he watched Rave struggle to formulate answers to some simple questions.

"There are 'gaps' in her knowledge," agreed Glando, "But she is 'uneducated', rather than 'retarded', 'bright' rather than 'dim'…  With the help of her teachers, she will soon be as competent as any other child her age…"

"Sociological Technicians…" Fu2ok snorted as he looked at Rave's attendants.

Fu2ok and Glando watched as the Soc Tech's talked softly and slowly to Rave, showing her a collection of images in a book about animals.

Rave suddenly pointed at a picture of a hairy chimpanzee and said "…commander…?"

"You're right Atari," smirked Fu2ok, "She IS bright!"

Glando blinked, "Perhaps I should shave this stubble off…" he muttered…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was in the 'Nursery', watching Rave eat her dinner.

Or at least, watching the Soc Techs TRY, to get Rave to eat her dinner…

Rave kept moving her head from side to side, away from the spoonful of pulped food the Soc Techs were trying to feed her.

Glando watched, amused at the child's refusal to eat the proffered meal.

'Just like when we taught Shakey to eat,' Glando thought wistfully, as Rave yet again avoided the spoonful of mush.

"Now Rave!" cajoled one of the Soc Techs, "Be a good girl and eat your meal!"

Rave moved her head aside, keeping her lips tightly shut.

"Here," said Glando on a whim, "Let me try…"

He took the food and spoon from the surprised Soc Tech, and turned to Rave.

"Now Rave," Glando said softly, in a singsong voice, "You really should eat your food!  You need it to grow up All BIG and Strong!"

Rave looked at him, her lips unmoving.

"It's really nice!" cooed Glando, putting the spoon to his own mouth, "See?"

"Num, num, num!" enthused Glando, before putting the spoonful of food in his own mouth, just as he had when trying to get Shakey to eat his baby food.

A strange expression contorted Glando's face, just before he spat the food out…

"What IS this S--T?" Glando swore as a vile taste spread throughout his mouth.

"Err…" the Soc Tech responded, "It's a fully balanced meal, with additional nutritional supplements that should…"

"It's terrible!" interrupted Glando, "Has this stuff 'gone off', or what?"

"T-the additional supplements may taste…" started the Soc Tech.

"Can't you give them to her in a pill, or something?" asked Glando between unsuccessful attempts to wipe the taste from his mouth, "And let her eat some decent food instead of that Pig-Slop?"

"Err…  We could…" shrugged the Soc Tech.

"Do so!" ordered Glando, "It's no wonder she won't eat it!  I've eaten better tasting Dog-Food than that muck!"

The Soc techs scurried about, and finally brought Rave some real food.

Rave again refused to eat, turning her head to stare at Glando instead.

Noting her stare, Glando sighed, and took the spoon from the Soc Tech, and ate a mouthful of the new food.

Seeing Glando swallow the food, Rave took up her own spoon and began to eat.

"Didn't you say your duties precluded your being a 'Sole Parent'," observed an amused Fu2ok, who had entered in time to see Glando's 'Parental Performance'.

"I'm not her 'parent', 'sole' or otherwise," retorted Glando, "I'm her 'Guardian'…  There are full-time specialists taking care of her 'needs'…"

"And what WAS that bit about 'Dog-Food'?" Fu2ok smirkingly inquired.

"I was a College Student," mumbled Glando, "You're a Professor, you know what it's like when you're starving in the 'Groves of Academe'…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"…know my A, B, C's, next time won't you sing with me…" sang Rave in a melodic child's voice.

Dressed in a 'Pre-School' uniform, Rave was in the 'Nursery' not far from the Doppelganger Lab.  Her audience was Glando Atari, and two of the numerous 'Sociological Technicians' that looked after Rave's welfare and education.

"Good Girl, Rave," smiled Glando.

Rave looked at Glando, her expression devoid of any emotion, yet somehow serene.

"Hello Professor," Rave said, alerting Glando to the other's presence.

"Hello Rave," Fu2ok replied warmly, "And how are you today?"

"I am well thank you," Rave replied by rote to the verbal stimulus, her expression never changing.

The 'demonstration' over, a Soc Tech led Rave off to another lesson.

"So what's with the outfit?" queried Fu2ok, gesturing at Rave's clothes, "Isn't she a little 'old' for Pre-School?"

"Age is relative," stated Glando, "As far as Physical development, she's 'old' enough to be in Primary School.  As far as Mental development, she's… very bright… for a Pre-Schooler.  As for 'Real Age'…  Do we measure that from when she was 'conceived', or from when she was able to survive on her own in the TLC tank, or from when we took her out of the tank?"

"True…" Fu2ok agreed.

"She will have a unique life," Glando continued, "The usual rules certainly won't apply.  Her uniform for example, is the closest she'll ever get, to actually knowing what it's like to be a real Pre-Schooler…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked into Rave's 'Nursery'.  It had been another dreary day, and he was looking forward to the one Official Duty that gave him any real pleasure.

Spending time with Rave…

Glando didn't see Rave in the Nursery, so he casually asked the single Sociological Technician there, "Where's Rave?"

"She's having an 'Attitude Alignment' session," the Soc Tech replied.

Glando stared uncomprehendingly at the man, and asked, "What's that?"

"It's…" the Soc Tech hesitated, "A means of instilling respect for authority, and ensuring obedience to the Chain of Command…"

"Chain of Command?" Glando blinked, "What's that got to do with Rave?  She's only a child?"

"She won't remain one," the Soc Tech shrugged, "Besides, you know the old saying, 'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure'…"

"So where is she?" asked Glando, only mildly interested by the Jargon Lesson the Soc Tech had given him.

"Err…  Actually Sir," the Soc Tech replied hesitantly, "She's unavailable…"

Glando stared at the man, not reassured by the underling's cryptic attitude.

"What part of 'where is she', don't you understand?" Glando asked quietly.

"She's in the middle of a treatment, and…"

"WHERE is she?" demanded Glando in no-nonsense tones, "Show me, NOW!"

The Soc tech gulped, and led Glando from the Nursery along the corridor, deeper into the depths of the NERVIS Base.  They ended up in another lab, where several Soc Techs sat watching various monitors.

"Who's in charge here?" Glando asked.

"I am," replied one of the Soc Techs.

"Wrong," Glando replied in icy tones, "I'm the Commander of this Facility, so **I'M** the one in charge here.  Now, I want the answer to a simple question, and I want it now…  Where's Rave?"

"You can't see her," the leader of the Soc Techs said, "She's currently…"

**WHACK** Glando's fist suddenly lashed out, 'King Hitting' the Tech.  The man crumpled up and hit the floor.

"I asked a question," Glando said in too-quiet tones.  Glando turned to another Soc Tech, "Your turn…"

The Soc Tech quickly pointed to an armoured door in the side of the lab.

"She's in there?" asked Glando.

"Yes Sir," replied the Soc Tech, "If you want to see her, she's on the monitor…"

Glando turned to the indicated monitor…

…And froze as he saw a picture of the blue haired child, sitting naked on the floor of a dark room.  Rave suddenly shivered, a look of pain marring her face.

"…what… Is THIS?" Glando demanded angrily.

"Attitude Alignment session 5-10," replied a Soc Tech, "Enhanced Appreciation of Social Contact by Enforced Abstinence…"

A memory of another child, all alone, ran through Glando's mind…  He walked over to the armoured door, and triggered the lock.

"Sir!" a Soc Tech called out, "You can't…"

"I CAN!" Glando retorted, "In case you hadn't noticed, I AM the Commander."

The door opened, and Glando entered a gloomy room, with a moist chilly atmosphere.

"Rave?" Glando asked softly, kneeling beside the girl.

Rave looked up at Glando, her normally blank expression tainted by distress.

Glando reached out to take the child reassuringly by the shoulders.

"You're cold as ice," Glando murmured, as his fingers touched her bare skin.

"Here…" with that, Glando took off his uniform jacket, and wrapped it around the child.  Then he scooped her up, and exited the room she'd been imprisoned in.

"This session is OVER," Glando addressed the Soc Techs with quiet menace.

The man Glando had King Hit, groaned and began to stir.

"You!" Glando said in icy tones, staring at the recovering Soc Tech with cold disdain, "I will want to have a 'little talk' with you about this later!"

Glando swept his contemptuous gaze over those present, "Until then, no further 'activities' such as these, will be conducted on Rave…"

Glando stalked out of the room, back to the Nursery.  By the time he got there, he found that Rave had curled up and gone to sleep in his arms.  Glando smiled wistfully at the simple expression of childish trust.

Somewhere inside Glando, emotional tension eased into something more pleasant.  He relaxed, his arms and body curving into a more protective embrace around the small bundle of warmth in his jacket.

'I failed as a Father with my own son,' mused Glando, 'And I'm not much of a 'Guardian' to you…  But at least I treat you better than THEY do…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was in the Nursery, with a couple of Sociological Technicians standing somewhat nervously before him.  Rave was sleeping in her cot.

"Why is Rave being subjected to these… 'Attitude Alignment' procedures?" asked Glando in quiet tones, while staring at the Senior Soc Tech.

"Orders Sir," replied the somewhat bruised Senior Soc Tech.

"That's not what I meant," said Glando, "What is the rationale BEHIND them?"

"It's a case of 'Spare the Rod, and Spoil the Child' Sir!"

"Meaning what, Exactly?" asked Glando, in slightly louder tones.

"She needs to have 'Psychological Conditioning' to ensure she will be properly obedient to authority, and will conform to accepted social standards, Sir."

"Is that supposed to explain why she was imprisoned in a cold dark cell?" demanded Glando, "Such… actions… if carried out on any other child, would incur the wrath of the Authorities involved in the care and protection of children…"

"But she's not any 'other' child Sir, she…"

"I know that!" interrupted Glando, "But why do you think the 'normal' methods of discipline, and education, would be 'ineffective' with her?"

The Soc Tech stared at Glando.

"Well?" asked Glando impatiently, "I'm waiting?"

"She's… strong… Sir…"

"…Strong…?"

"Yes sir…  Very strong…"

Glando stared at the man before him, for several long moments.  Then he spoke…

"You will immediately inform me of all related… 'procedures'… that HAVE been carried out on Rave, as well as any that WERE planned for Rave…"

The Soc Tech quickly handed over a folder.  Glando took it and began to read.

"Is this correct?" Glando asked in stunned disbelief, staring at the Soc Techs.

"Err…  Yes… it is, Sir!"

"Sensory Deprivation?!  Enforced Psychological Alignment via Electric Shock Therapy?!" Glando demanded incredulously, "On Rave?  She's just a child!"

The Soc Tech fidgeted, "Sir, we have orders to…"

"WRONG!" snapped Glando, "You HAD orders!  You now have NEW orders…  Rave is to be raised as any OTHER child!  With care, respect, and gentleness…"

Glando turned from the Soc Techs in disgust, his gaze passing over Rave.  He blinked as he saw the child's eyes were open and looking at him.

"Now see what you've done," muttered Glando, "You've made me wake her up…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was with Rave at the first test of the Memory Download system…

"Rave," the Sociological Technician said, kneeling down to look the girl in the face, "You see all those girls in there?"

Rave nodded, "…same…" she said softly, her face pressed against the Clone tank.

The Soc Tech nodded, "Yes, you are the same.  Because of that, you'll be able to share your memories with them.  Let them know what you've seen, and heard…"

"…how…" breathed Rave.

The Soc Tech tried to explain, "They're in a special fluid called TLC.  Unlike ANY other fluid or liquid such as water, or oil, TLC allows people to breathe…  It also helps people to share their thoughts…"

"…remember…" Rave whispered.

"Remember?" asked the Soc Tech, "Remember what?"

"…tank…" Rave said, pointing at the other Clones.

Then Rave turned to Glando and said, "…leave me there…"

Glando blinked, unsure of what Rave meant.

The Soc Tech wasn't any help either, merely shrugging when Glando looked at them for clarification.

Glando quietly asked, "What do you mean Rave?  Do you want to go back in the tank with the others?  To stay there?"

Rave paused before quietly answering, "…no…" then her hand rose to touch her forehead and she said, "…leave ME there…"

And Rave's neutral expression changed, into the ghost of a smile.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Glando asked cautiously.

"Well Sir," replied the Sociology Tech, "A child gets their first experiences of other people in society, while accompanied by their parents.  Usually, they're with their mother, but in this case…"

"I understand," murmured Glando, "As her 'Guardian', you want me to take her out into the Base, where she'll meet a wider range of people…"

"Actually," replied the Soc Tech, nervously, "We were going to do that ourselves…  but…"

"But?" asked Glando.

The Soc Tech looked sheepish, "But Rave… said she wanted you to do it…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry Commander," said Nayokay, "But I could have sworn you had a son…"

"This is Rave," Glando softly replied, his hand resting gently on Rave's shoulder, "I'm looking after her.  For a friend…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"She has become a liability Atari," said STEELY, "Get… RID… of her…"

"Dr Akatlover has given considerable service," stated Glando, "Is there no way we can 'contain' her?  And any revelations she might let slip?"

"It is not wise to leave a loaded weapon where another may find it, and use against you…" another Monolith advised.

"Still," countered Glando, "A wise man looks after his weapons, maintaining and repairing them, as he knows he may not readily find another when need arises…"

"Don't play games Atari…"

"Wait," said another member of the STEELY 'Inner Circle', "He has a point…"

"Yes," agreed another, "Talent like hers is rare enough to even find, let alone be available to service our needs…"

"What do you propose, Atari?"

Glando replied in slow and measured tones, "We have the capability to… induce… what appears to be a nervous breakdown."

"Such a course of action," continued Glando, "Will allow us to remove her from her post, and discredit any comments she may make…  It will also preserve her Talent for future use…  Once she's been… rehabilitated…"

There followed a long and heated discussion of Glando's plan.

Eventually, STEELY reached a consensus.

"Very well Atari…  Since you cannot bear the thought of losing her, you will have a chance to save your 'lover'…"

"…" Glando didn't respond to the barb, his exterior remaining as calm as ever.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was in the 'Nursery', watching Rave scrawl carefully on a piece of paper.

"I thought I'd find you here," commented Fu2ok, "What did your 'Visitors' say?"

Glando frowned, "The 'Old Hag' is no use any more…"

"So what did they suggest?"

Rave prevented any answer, by holding up her drawing for her audience to see.

Rave's picture was of a variety of stick figures.  Most notable was a large brown one in the centre.  It had a bulky body, and a head that had brown spikes erupting from it.  Beneath its spread arms, a smaller blue figure sheltered.  Around the edges of the paper were several smaller figures.  Their bisected triangular bodies were devoid of any colouring, showing the white of the paper.

"That's very good Rave," Glando said in kindly tones, as he surveyed the childish imagery on the paper.

Rave's cheeks pinked slightly, and her expression almost softened into a smile.  Then she put her picture back on the table and resumed work on it.

"Permanent Retirement…" muttered Glando, in reply to Fu2ok's last question.

"Permanent…?  You don't mean…?"

Glando nodded, "Yes, STEELY think she's no use anymore.  She may be annoying, but there's no reason she should be… 'retired'…  She's done nothing wrong."

"How will you save her?" asked Fu2ok.

"Induced 'Nervous Breakdown'," murmured Glando.

"Psycho-Chemicals?" queried Fu2ok, "You'll need to be careful…"

"I will be," replied Glando darkly, "I'll keep her from suffering needlessly…"

On the paper, Rave made another stick person…

…With a black crayon…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stared down at the face of the child on the autopsy table.

With her eyes closed, and her muscles relaxed, she looked completely at peace.

The peaceful tableau was disturbed by the marks circling the crushed throat…

"…Rave…" mumbled Glando, as the reality of the situation began to hit him, "…she wasn't… …you weren't…" Glando trailed off.

"Why?" Glando moaned, putting a hand to his face, "Why?"

The empty room around him didn't answer.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Your plan failed Atari," sneered one of the STEELY Monoliths.

"Things… did not… proceed as planned," Glando admitted.

"And we have lost one of the Clones because of it…" another Monolith spat.

Glando didn't reply.

"Tell us Atari," demanded one of the Inner Circle, "How is it… that the Clone was ABLE to be killed in the first place?"

Glando tensed slightly, this was the make or break question…  He answered slowly, in an attempt to keep calm, and survive the mood of the STEELY members…

"Security was unaware of the situation."

"Oh COME now, Atari!" one of the Monoliths stated in disbelief, "Is that the BEST you can do?  Blame your underlings?"

"Speaking of 'underlings'…" retorted Glando, "Your Sociological Technicians did not immediately raise the alarm that she had left the Nursery."

"What of it?" retorted a Monolith dismissively, "You have security monitors…"

"Which were having problems," Glando countered, "Caused by testing of the 'overseer' function of the new Super-Computer system…"

"A poor excuse Atari…"

"Nevertheless," Glando persisted, "Had your Sociological Technicians been more diligent in THEIR duties, then the alarm would have been raised sooner…"

"Still…" commented one Monolith sourly, "Despite the questions this situation raises about YOUR Security systems, the question remains…  Why was the Clone unable to save herself…"

"She was only a child," reasoned Glando, "There was no way she could have fought back against a berserk adult…"

"Really Atari?" probed another Monolith, "Our Sociological Technicians inform us otherwise…"

Glando began to perspire slightly.

"…she should have been capable of defending herself," the Monolith continued, "With even the simplest Self-Defence techniques…"

"She had not yet received any Martial Arts training," replied Glando…

"Why is that?" snapped another Monolith.

"Your Sociological Technicians can answer that better than I can…"

"They are not here, and you ARE, Atari…  ANSWER the question…"

"Very well…  Your Sociological Technicians will confirm this.  Despite the progress she had already made, her intellectual development was not considered sufficient to handle such training…"

"Preposterous!  By her age other children have already learnt far more than the basic techniques…"

"That is not the point," stressed Glando, "If anyone were taught such dangerous techniques, without the mental 'maturity' necessary to safely regulate the use of them, they could easily become a 'threat' to those around them…"

"So, is that your final argument Atari?  Blame the child?"

"No," stated Glando, "I blame lack of information to those that needed it…"

"That can be remedied," stated one of the Monoliths.

- - - - - - - - - -

The pale body twitched…  Red eyes slowly opened…

"Rave?" Glando asked the waking girl anxiously, "Can you understand me?"

"…ess… sur…" a voice gurgled, before disappearing under wracking coughs.

The Clone rolled onto her side, and coughed up the TLC from her lungs.

Relief flooded through Glando as he watched the Clone start to breathe like a normal human for the first time in her life…

"Good Girl," Glando said in kindly tones, gently patting her blue haired head.

"…sirr?" the Clone slurred.

"Yes Rave?" Glando looked attentively at the girl.

"…emm… i… second?"

Glando blinked, 'She's aware that she isn't the first one out of the tank?  Without having to be told?'

Glando covered his surprise by saying, "You've been through a lot…  We'll talk about that… after you rest…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Ritzy looked away from Glando, hiding her tear stained face.

"Dr Akatlover," Glando hesitated over what to say, "Your mother…"

Ritzy cringed at the topic of the conversation.

"There has been… 'talk'…" Glando said quietly, "I've heard the… rumours… about your mother… about you…  I've noticed… your work has been sub-standard of late…"

Ritzy's head sank lower.

Glando's voice was low and toneless, "I don't want what happened to your mother, to happen to you."

Ritzy started to sniffle, hiding her face in her hands.

"Which is why I want you take some time off, before taking over the job of Chief Computer Programmer for the Base."

Ritzy turned to look at Glando, stunned disbelief on her face.

"That is," Glando said, reddening slightly, "If you're comfortable with the position…  If not, there are several other positions you might like to look at…"

"…you're not firing me?" Ritzy snuffled.

"Firing?" Glando was puzzled, "Of course not!"

"…you don't think I'm… 'nuts'… like they say my mother wa-"

"Your mother was NOT insane," guilt made Glando interrupt in harsh tones, "She was a dedicated worker who put too much of herself into her work, and like so many others before her, she paid a high price…"

The corners of Ritzy's mouth trembled into a smile, and her eyes shone through the tears as she looked at Glando in a way that few people ever had.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You're working rather late Dr Akatlover,' commented Glando, "Is there anything wrong I should know about?"

"Everything is fine," Ritzy replied, smiling at the Commander, "However, there is a matter I feel I must talk to you about…"

Glando nodded, accepting the fact that, 'If it's not a problem now… it will be…'

"Commander," Ritzy said quietly, "I-I've never thanked you properly, for all you've done for me…"

"Your success has been due to your own hard work," Glando replied dismissively, "You've earned it, just as you earned your College Degrees…"

"I meant… my mother…" Ritzy trailed off.

Glando's reply was cut off, as Ritzy suddenly stepped up to him, closed her eyes, and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Afterwards, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing huskily, "Please, I'm not very good with words…  But… I'd like to… 'spend the night'… with you…"

'…spend the night…?' Glando blinked in surprise.

- - - - - - - - - -

In the 'Nursery', Glando had an unsettling surprise.

Rave, dressed in a Martial Arts outfit…

"What's this?" Glando casually demanded of the Sociological Technician who was showing Rave how to tie her belt.

"Orders Sir," the Soc Tech simply replied.

"Whose?" asked Glando, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The Soc Tech looked nervously at Glando, "Those who see all, Sir…"

"Why wasn't I informed?" asked Glando quietly.

"Uh… Sir?" gulped the Soc Tech, "I really don't know anything about that…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a meeting with STEELY…

"You will not override THESE orders Atari," ordered one of the Monoliths.

Glando sat in his chair and simmered with anger.

"Your last plan cost us one of the Clones," sneered another Monolith.

"We have decided not to take… chances…" insinuated another Monolith.

"You will NOT interfere with ANY of the procedures our Sociological Technicians will conduct with Rave," a Monolith stated with absolute authority.

The Holograms faded, leaving Glando alone in his office.

'We'll see about that,' Glando thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

"And this is where I work," Glando said, showing Rave his office.

Rave nodded slightly, hardly moving her head as she looked around.

Glando walked over to his desk and lifted Rave up to sit on it, before sitting down in his chair.

Rave sat, her legs dangling over the edge of the desk, quietly watching Glando.

"Rave," Glando began, "You've started training in… Martial Arts…"

"…yes…" Rave replied.

"Did they…" Glando looked unhappily at the child's innocent face, "Did they tell you WHY you were being taught this?"

"…so I can not be hurt…" replied Rave, her expression never changing.

"Did they tell you… that you had… been hurt?" Glando asked cautiously.

Rave remained silent.

Glando looked into the child's eyes.

'So young,' he thought, 'Too young to make life, but not so young that she can't be taught how to take life…  How to kill…'

"Rave," Glando said in slow, careful tones, "What you are learning… can hurt other people…  Very badly…  Even kill them…  Do you know that?"

Rave did nothing for a while, then she slowly nodded.

Glando felt an odd sense of relief, 'Looks like I may be able to get this through to her,' he thought.

"Rave," Glando was looking deep into the child's eyes now, "You must NOT use these Martial Arts techniques without proper reason to…"

"…what is proper reason…" Rave asked.

"You MAY use them for self-defence," replied Glando, stressing points for emphasis, "Or to help another person defend themselves, but you are NOT to use them without a clear and present threat to Life, Health, or Personal Rights…"

"Do you understand?" Glando pressed, as the child continued to stare at him.

"…no…" replied Rave.

Glando sighed in exasperation…

"…what are personal rights…" asked Rave.

"Well…" said Glando, "There are many types of Personal Rights, but to start with, the document called the 'Declaration of Independence' says…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando eating a meal in the commissary.

It wasn't much, just a rather stale sandwich, but it was still the best meal the overworked Glando had eaten in the last six hours.  He was just sinking his teeth into the slightly dry bread, when his cell phone started beeping…

With a sigh, Glando spat out his mouthful of sandwich, and answered his phone.

"Commander here," he said wearily, "Report!"

"Sir!" whimpered a terrified voice on the other end of the line, "Rave's…" the comment was drowned out by the sounds of screaming and mayhem in the background.

"Where?" barked Glando, rising to his feet, his meal forgotten.

"Nursery, she's…" the line suddenly went dead.

Glando ran to the elevator that would take him to the Nursery.  The fear inside him made him punch, rather than press, the numbers on his cell phone.

"Security!" he shouted, as the phone was picked up, "Commander here!  Send ALL available personnel to the 'Nursery'!  Find and Protect Rave at ALL costs!"

"Medical!" he yelled, as soon as the voice answered, "Commander here!  Unknown situation in 'Nursery'!  Send Emergency teams, STAT!"

Glando hit the 'Command Override' in the lift, cursing its slowness as it quickly dropped into the lower levels.

- - - - - - - - - -

Down in the 'Nursery', Glando looked around with disbelief.

All around the room, lay the broken bodies of the Sociological Technicians who had been charged with the care and keeping of Rave.

Glando frowned, noting the obviously fatal injuries the corpses had.  Not all of the bodies were intact, here and there, detached limbs lay in pools of blood.

Glando pulled his gun out, and chambered a round, not understanding how an enemy could have infiltrated this far into the Base.

"Rave?" he called quietly, fearing whatever answer might come.

"Commander?" answered a child's voice from an adjoining room.

Cat-like, Glando crept silently over to the doorway, making use of what little cover the desks and other furnishings provided.

'One… Two… Three…' he timed mentally, 'Four… GO!'

He rolled into the room, his gun coming up to draw a bead on…

Rave, naked as the day she came out of the tank, sitting on a bath stool, calmly washing herself with a washcloth.

Glando turned around, searching for the assassins that he knew had to be nearby.

Seeing he was alone with Rave in the small room, Glando scrambled back to the doorway.  There he took up a defensive position, against any 'backstabbers'.

"Rave," Glando whispered hoarsely, his eyes searching for any danger in the other room, "What happened?  Who were they?"

The sounds of water sloshing as Rave continued to bathe herself, made the only noise for several moments.

"…I resisted their attempts to give me an 'Attitude Alignment'…" replied Rave calmly, "…They were the Sociological Technicians…"

Glando's head slowly turned to look at the seemingly innocuous child.

"You… mean… You?  Did… That?" Glando slowly said, gesturing to the carnage in the other room in disbelief, "Why?  How?"

"…Yes…" replied Rave, "…I did not want my Personal Right of living free of pain to be violated…  I used the Martial Arts techniques they taught me…"

"Rave," Glando said slowly, "You… killed… the Sociological Technicians…"

"…Yes…" Rave confirmed.

"Because they were going to give you an… 'Attitude Alignment' session?"

"…Yes…" Rave confirmed.

"What… what sort?" Glando asked numbly.

"…Appreciation of Consequences of Disobedience to Established Authority…" replied Rave, "…Enhanced by Electric Shock for Improper Responses…"

Glando stared at the bodies in the room outside.  Then he looked back at Rave, finally noticing the small pile of child-sized clothes beside her.

…Clothes torn and bloodied…

Glando began to sweat as memories ran through his mind…

A room full of foetuses in jars, their eyes opening to look at him…  His late wife telling him about the origins of the red-eyed things in her lab…  A Soc Tech talking to him about Rave, telling him, 'She's… strong… Sir… Very strong…'

"I'll just… wait outside…" Glando said hoarsely, edging towards the door.

"Commander," Rave said.

Glando stopped and looked with renewed wariness, at the creature that appeared to be a young female child.

"…help me wash…?" Rave asked, her red eyes looking guilelessly at him.

There was no hint of malice or aggression in Rave's face or posture.  Just that of an innocent child asking her Guardian to help her with a bath.

Glando hesitated, then put his gun away, and slowly walked over to Rave.  He took the proffered washcloth, and began washing the child's back.

When Security arrived, they found a room full of body parts, and the Commander of the NERVIS Base helping a young girl wash herself in a bathroom…

"Sir?" they asked, "What happened?"

Glando closed his eyes and sighed…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was sitting in his office, marshalling his reserves for what he knew, would be the last meeting he'd ever have with STEELY…

"Atari!" the voice of the Monolith was oily, and insinuative.

Glando swallowed nervously, glad that his steepled hands would hide the action.

"Well Done!" congratulated another Monolith.

Glando blinked in surprise.

"Outstanding Results!" confirmed a third Monolith.

"We had our doubts about your abilities," said another Monolith, "But this demonstration of how you were able to… regain control…"

Glando stared in disbelief at the ring of STEELY Monoliths around him.

"I am… pleased that you find things… satisfactory…" Glando humbly offered.

"More than 'Pleased', Atari," condescended a Monolith, "However…"

Glando tensed slightly, 'Uh-Oh…  Here it comes…' he thought.

"With the loss of the Sociological Technicians," a Monolith began, "We now have no-one to take care of Rave…  To teach her…  Raise her…"

Glando tried to think of a suitable response.

"As her Guardian, we'll leave it up to YOU to assign personnel for such duties," another Monolith concluded.

"We will send you… guidelines…" said a Monolith slyly, "To help you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sat at his desk, brooding in angry silence.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Fu2ok.

"READ!" commanded Glando, thrusting a stack of printouts towards his advisor.

Fu2ok took the sheets and began to read.

"Oh God…" Fu2ok groaned, a sick look on his face, "I-is this…?"

"Yes," Glando sneered, "It's what STEELY really wants from 'RAVE'…"

Fu2ok sank down on a chair, "I-I can't believe she created them for this…"

"She didn't!" snapped Glando, "These are 'revised plans' from STEELY…"

"How can these be 'revised' plans?" argued Fu2ok, "There's a complete 'timeline' in here for 'development and training' that goes back YEARS!"

Glando scowled darkly, "It's NOT what my wife created them for!  This is what STEELY wants to use them for!  It's partly why STEELY helped her create the Clones in the first place!"

"So…" sighed Fu2ok, "They lied to her…  Just as they have to us…"

"Yes," muttered Glando, "Those Soc Tech B-----D's in the Nursery had been secretly overseeing this latest stage in Rave's 'development'!  That's why Rave had the 'Attitude Alignment' sessions in the first place…  To put her under their 'control', and keep her there…"

"And now," Fu2ok said feebly, "STEELY expects us… to do this…"

"Don't count on it!" snarled Glando, "Rave's 'training' isn't finished yet…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood in the Nursery, watching Rave watch him.

Outside the Nursery, several heavily armed Guards kept cautious watch from a makeshift bunker.  Their weapons pointed towards the Nursery and its occupants, rather than towards any threat that might come from outside…

Glando wearily sat down, and put his head in his hands.

Rave watched him silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Rave," Glando finally said, "Listen closely…  I am going to give you strict instructions on when you should, and should NOT, harm or kill people…"

Rave looked attentively at Glando.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the 'Nursery', waiting for Rave to get dressed on the other side of a Hospital Privacy screen.

"Rave," Glando stated in serious tones, "This new phase of your training will be different to anything you've experienced before.  If you encounter ANY sort of problem, or notice ANY unusual side effect, I want you to break off immediately.  If you have any questions, or concerns, ASK the relevant staff.  Is that clear?"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"And above all," added Glando, "You must NOT harm others!"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"Good girl," Glando breathed with relief, "How do the new clothes fit?"

Rave came out from behind the screen by way of reply.

In a scaled-down SWAT uniform…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Ritzy walked down a deserted corridor, deep within the NERVIS Base.

"What exactly did you want me to see down here Commander?" asked Ritzy.

"All will be revealed shortly," Glando said cryptically, pausing before an armoured door.

"Have you got a 'secret love nest' tucked away down here?" husked Ritzy, pressing up against Glando provocatively as she took his arm.

"No," murmured Glando, "There's someone I want you to meet…"

"Why couldn't they meet us in the main part of the Base?" asking Ritzy, letting go of Glando's arm and assuming a more 'professional' distance between them.

"Security reasons," Glando stated simply.

They walked in silence, eventually stopping before another armoured door in a remote part of a 'Restricted' section.

"On the other side of this door…" Glando trailed off, then he sighed before continuing, "This is going to be hard for you to take, not just because they look exactly like another person you know…"

"Don't tell me it's your long-lost twin?" quipped Ritzy.

Glando grimaced slightly, "No, not… MY… twin…"

Glando tapped a code on a keypad beside the door.  The door hissed slowly open, revealing a darkened room beyond.  Glando turned the lights on, revealing the contents of the Doppelganger Lab to his companion…

Ritzy gasped in shock, a single word escaping from behind the hand she put to her mouth, "…rave…"

"Actually…" Glando began.

Ritzy fainted before Glando could continue…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a First Aid room, somewhere deep within the NERVIS Base.  On an emergency stretcher before him, lay Dr Ritzy Akatlover.

"Are you sure you're up to meeting her?" Glando asked, worried about Ritzy.

Ritzy closed her eyes, then nodded.

"All right then," said Glando, getting up, "I'll bring her in…"

Glando went to fetch Rave. He returned several minutes later, leading the young girl by her hand.

"Rave," said Glando, "I'd like you to meet a friend, Dr Ritzy Akatlover…"

Ritzy looked with widened eyes at the blue-haired child.

The child's red eyes gazed calmly back.

"Dr Akatlover," said Glando, "I'd like you to meet Rave Imanonymous…"

"H-Hello…  Rave," stumbled Ritzy.

"Hello Dr Akatlover," replied Rave tonelessly, "I am Rave Imanonymous…"

Ritzy relaxed slightly, and Glando breathed a short sigh of relief.

"I am the second," added Rave.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ritzy stood, looking at Rave in the cleaned up 'Nursery'.

"All right…" she finally sighed, "I'll help…"

"Thank you," breathed Glando, "It means a lot to me.  Rave needs to be around people more.  But it's hard finding people I can trust…"

Ritzy stared at Glando, "…you trust…?" was all she said.

"Yes.  I trust you," Glando confirmed, "What happened to the first Rave, was not your fault.  Nor do I consider it to be your mother's fault either…"

Ritzy started crying, "…thank you…" she sobbed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando knelt before Rave in the Nursery.

"Now Rave," Glando patiently explained, "Dr Akatlover will be the person to perform… Medical tests… on you in the future…"

Rave stared quietly into Glando's eyes.

"She's NOT trying to hurt you," emphasised Glando, "Even though some of the… tests… may be… physically unpleasant…  or even painful…"

Rave continued to stare quietly into Glando's eyes.

"You must NOT hurt her," Glando said in solemn tones, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," replied Rave, "I will not hurt her.  Even though the procedures she performs may be physically unpleasant, or even painful."

Glando breathed a sigh of relief, "Good Girl," he said in kindly tones, gently patting her blue-haired head.

Then Rave did the unexpected.  She smiled slightly, and patted Glando's head.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked down a corridor, trying to keep to his always busy schedule.

"Commander?" Ritzy suddenly called from behind him, "Have you got a minute?"

"Not really," replied Glando without stopping, "Can it wait?"

"It's about Rave…"

Glando stopped and gave Ritzy his full attention, "What about Rave?"

"I-I've got the first lot of her test results back, and…" Ritzy fell silent, suddenly looking nervous.

"Is she sick?" asked Glando.

"N-No…" admitted Ritzy, "She appears to be in good health, but…"

"But?"

"But her results!  Her blood chemistry analysis…  It isn't… normal…"

"Is it within the parameters you were given?" interrupted Glando.

Ritzy went slightly pink, and nodded.

"Then there is no problem," Glando said as he walked off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in his office, talking with Dr Akatlover.

"Commander," said Ritzy rather forcefully, "I need MORE information on her!"

Glando calmly looked at Ritzy for several moments before replying.

"What sort of information do you need?"

Ritzy sighed, rubbing her eyes before continuing, "What IS she?"

"A young girl," Glando shrugged the question off.

"B--LS--T!" swore Ritzy, "She may look like a young girl, but her test results are manifestly abnormal!  Her blood chemistry for example…"

"Variation amongst people exists," stated Glando, "There's…"

"Don't give me THAT!" snapped Ritzy, "All the 'variation' in the world can't explain these things!  She's got chemicals in her blood I can't even analyse, abnormal vital signs, and from what I've seen on the scanners, she's got serious irregularities in all of her internal organs!  Then there's…"

"Irregularities?" Glando interrupted, feeling uneasy.

Ritzy sighed, "All of her internal organs, differ markedly from the 'norm' in size, shape, position in the body…  Then there's the abnormal capacity they have!  Take her kidneys for example, they're 25 percent larger than they should be, but their filtering capacity appears to be triple what they…"

"But they ARE working properly?  Aren't they?" demanded Glando.

"…yes…" admitted Ritzy, "What internal organs she does have…"

"Does have…?" Glando repeated, before ordering, "Explain!"

Ritzy blushed, then continued in more subdued tones, "She appears… to have had… a complete hysterectomy…"

"…hysterectomy…?" Glando whispered, feeling numb inside.

"Yes," continued Ritzy, "The scans indicated she was missing all of her reproductive system from the cervix on up, so I gave her an internal exam and…"

Glando faded into his own thoughts, 'A hysterectomy?  On Rave?  Was that something those Soc Tech B------S did to her?  What about the first Rave?  What about the other Clones?'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando talking with Ritzy in the Doppelganger Lab.

"I've examined all of them," sighed Ritzy, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "And none of them have any sort of reproductive system past their cervix…"

Glando brooded for a few moments, then spoke quietly, "Doctor…  In your Professional Medical Opinion, was this the result of a surgical procedure?"

Ritzy rubbed her eyes again, "Unsure…  The way their birth canals just… end…  It looks like they've all had Complete Endometrial Hysterectomies…"

Glando kept silent, dark emotions warring within his heart and mind…

"But I didn't find the scars such an operation leaves," continued Ritzy, "But…  If the procedure was done early enough in their childhood, any scars may have been erased by normal youthful growth…"

"Could…  Could it somehow be a genetic flaw?" asked Glando quietly.

Ritzy chewed her lip thoughtfully before replying, "I can't rule it out, but I seriously doubt it…  Any 'flaw' that would completely remove the womb and ovaries, should have affected the rest of the birth canal as well…"

"Will…" Glando paused, "How will this affect them…  as they grow up?"

"They won't…" Ritzy murmured.

"What?" asked Glando, feeling an icy premonition.

"They won't 'grow up'," Ritzy clarified, "Without ovaries to produce the necessary hormones for 'adolescence', 'Rave' will remain a 'little girl' forever, no matter how 'big' she grows…"

Glando stood quietly as Ritzy's words sank in.

"I need to… speak to some people," Glando said tersely, before walking off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a heated meeting with STEELY.

"…and when," Glando demanded, "…was I to be… 'informed' about this?"

"When we deemed it necessary," replied a Monolith.

"When would that be?" pressed Glando.

"When you found out about it."

Glando sat in his chair and simmered with anger.

'They were only children,' Glando fumed silently, '…and you MUTILATED them!'

"Had you been a more… attentive… Guardian, Atari," insinuated one of the Monoliths, "You might have known earlier…"

Glando bit back the comment he was tempted to make.  Instead, he kept his silence, getting his emotions back under control through sheer force of will.

"I know now," Glando finally ground out.

"Yes," agreed a Monolith, "You do…"

"And since you do," continued another Monolith, "We'll send you some… 'updated guidelines'…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando paused outside Dr Akatlover's office, taking a couple of deep breaths.

He reached out tentatively, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came Ritzy's muffled voice.

Time ticked past.  Minutes later, Ritzy opened the door.

"Oh Commander!" Ritzy smiled, "I didn't know it was you…  Please, come in…"

Glando wordlessly entered the office, and waited until Ritzy had shut the door, before silently handing a folder to her.

Ritzy took the folder, and began to read, a frown growing on her face.  She gave Glando a quizzical look, "Hormone Replacement Therapy?  For Rave?"

"Yes," Glando said bitterly, "It will alleviate Rave's… 'condition'.  Allow her to… 'mature physically'…  Like normal girls do…"

"When am I supposed to start this?"

"As soon as possible, Doctor," Glando stated, turning for the door, "Add it to her regular supplements…"

"But…"

"This comes from above me," Glando said quietly, his hand gripping the door knob with more force than necessary, "I have no choice in this matter, nor do you, nor does Rave…"

"I… see…" admitted Ritzy.

"And Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Give them the sort of figure that… any girl… would be happy to have…"

"Uh…" flustered Ritzy, "Of course…"

"Good Day, Doctor…" Glando firmly closed the door on the way out…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stalked the corridors, looking for his advisor, Fu2ok.

"You wanted to see me?" Fu2ok asked.

"What would you say to opening a few bottles, and getting drunk?" asked Glando.

"Drunk?" Asked Fu2ok, raising an eyebrow, "Why?  Celebration, or Commiseration?"

"I don't know," murmured Glando, "You're the advisor, you tell me…"

"I can't advise, until I know the background details," Fu2ok dryly observed.

"It's…" Glando sighed deeply, "…about Rave…"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to learn something I won't want to know?" asked Fu2ok, giving Glando a suspicious look.

"Because you are," confirmed Glando…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the 'Nursery', waiting for Rave to get dressed on the other side of a Hospital Privacy screen.

"Rave," Glando stated in serious tones, "This new phase of your training will be different to anything you've experienced before.  If you encounter ANY sort of problem, or notice ANY unusual side effect, I want you to break off immediately.  If you have any questions, or concerns, ASK the relevant staff.  Is that clear?"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"And above all," added Glando, "You must NOT harm others!"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"Good girl," Glando breathed with relief, "How do the new clothes fit?"

Rave came out from behind the screen by way of reply.

In a School Uniform…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando's phone rang.

Glando promptly picked it up, saying only one word, "Report…"

"Sir," came the answer, "We've got problems with 'Project Academe'…"

"What sort of problems?" Glando asked quietly.

"We've got…" the voice paused, "Someone one asking questions…"

"I see…" Glando murmured.

"Shall we follow normal procedures Sir?"

"No…" replied Glando, "I'll handle this one… Personally…"

The sound of a nervous gulp came over the phone line.

"Arrange a meeting," ordered Glando, "And make sure I have the usual backup…"

"Y-yes Sir!" the lackey stammered.

"That is all," Glando said, before hanging up.

Glando sat for some time in his office, his hands steepled before him, brooding…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sat at a desk in a small room, idly looking around the bare painted walls.  His boredom stopped when the door to the room opened, and a man in a suit entered.

"Ah…  Mr Atari…" the Suit stated as he sat down on the other side of the desk from Glando, "I'm so pleased you could come in and see me at such short notice!"

Glando politely nodded his acknowledgement of the other.

The Suit took some papers out of a briefcase, and riffled through them, finally pulling out a blank form.  Satisfied, the Suit turned to Glando.

"Now, I understand you're acting as Rave's… Guardian?" the Suit asked.

"Correct," Glando replied quietly.

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"She doesn't have any," replied Glando, in all honesty.

The suit shook his head sadly, "Orphan eh?  Poor girl…  Could be a princess, and not even know she's a blue blood…"

"Quite," agreed Glando, trying not to smile at the Suit's unwitting joke.

"Do you know what racial heritage, or nationality she has?"

"Undetermined," Glando replied quietly, "But she does appear to have Asian ancestry, with the probability of it being Japanese."

"In that case, I'll list her as 'Japanese', despite any foreign blood she may have in her," the Suit nodded, making a note on the form.

'Not that you'd understand just HOW 'foreign' that blood is…' thought Glando.

"What about her birth date?" persisted the Suit.

Glando replied by going into full 'Meeting with STEELY' mode.

"I regret that information is unavailable," Glando said apologetically, "Rave came into my Guardianship at a rather young age, and was unable to provide such information…  I do hope this won't cause any problems?"

"Don't worry about that," the Suit said magnanimously, "We've given her the standard IQ test, and I'm satisfied that her Intellectual Development is within acceptable limits…  Even if I can't verify her real age…"

"Thank you," murmured Glando.

"And what's your occupation, Mr Atari?"

Glando paused before replying with a smile, "I'm just a Humble Public Servant…"

"Oh?" the Suit seemed intrigued, "What sort of work?"

"It's…" Glando paused again, then continued with a sad note in his voice, "A glorified desk job really…  Middle management…  You know the sort of thing…  Stuck halfway between those who do the work, and those who own the Business…  What power I have is never enough…  And I always have the higher ups on my back…"

"Yes, yes," the Suit commiserated, "I know exactly what you mean…"

Glando bowed his head slightly, in humble acceptance of the other's condolences.

"Well, Mr Atari," the Suit said with a smile, "From what you've been able to tell me tonight, I see no reason why you cannot proceed as planned."

"So…" Glando forced his face into a pleasant smile, "From the start of the new year then?"

"Definitely!" confirmed the Suit, "If you'd like to accompany her on her first day, just to get her settled, that would be suitable…"

"Thank you very much," Glando said, standing so that he could humbly bow, "I'm so sorry this has been a bother…"

"Think nothing of it," the Suit said dismissively, "We get this sort of thing ALL the time…  It's one of the more interesting parts of the job really…  At least, I actually get to meet the people…  Instead of just the paperwork…"

Shortly afterwards, Glando walked out of the building he'd just had his interrogation in.  Looking around, he withdrew his mobile phone and made a quick call…

"Guardian to Trouble Shooter, come in…"

"Trouble shooter here sir," the reply came, "Do we cap the chalkie?"

"Negative," Glando muttered, "I repeat… Negative!  Do NOT 'cap the chalkie'…  Initiate retrieval plan Alpha, repeat, retrieval plan Alpha.  Guardian out…"

Ten seconds later, an unmarked Security car picked Glando up.

Outside the Local Office of the Board of Education…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked slowly through the NERVIS Base, a school-uniformed Rave easily keeping pace beside him.

Glando turned his head slightly so he could talk to Rave better, "Before you start going to School, you must learn all the different Base access routes…"

"Why?" asked Rave.

"Knowing WHERE you're going is only part of a journey," Glando advised, waxing philosophical, "Knowing HOW to get to your destination is just as important…  Many times in life, you'll find that a particular way may be unavailable, for whatever reason, and in those times, it helps to have a viable alternative…"

Rave nodded silently.

They continued to walk, taking in the Top Secret sights of the Base.  Glando made numerous comments about access routes, emergency procedures, and Security requirements.  Rave responded by looking at what Glando pointed at, and nodding her head as he spoke.  She frequently asked questions, pleasantly surprising Glando.

'It's good you're so inquisitive,' Glando thought with relief, 'It proves you're developing your own mind, and not just running off the 'canned intellect' we gave you…  Heh!  I can't wait to tell Fu2ok 'I told you so'…'

"Commander?" Rave quietly asked, "I have a question…"

"Yes?" replied Glando, expecting Rave to ask him a question about getting from point A to point B in times of emergency.

"My… body is different…"

"What do you mean?" asked Glando, suddenly concerned as he remembered how Ritzy had described Rave's body as 'abnormal', but 'working…'

"My chest…" said Rave, "Is not how it used to be…"

"…" Glando blinked, a warning bell going off in the back of his mind.

"Parts seem to be… swelling…" added Rave.

"Uh…" Glando gulped, realising that Rave was probably noticing the effects of the Specialised Hormone Replacement Therapy she was unknowingly undergoing.

…The only version of Puberty the mutilated child would ever know…

"But only in two places…" clarified Rave.

Glando began to sweat nervously.  He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, as his mind failed to translate the concepts in his mind, into words his voice could use.  He glanced sideways at Rave, remembering how easily he had talked and joked about such things with his friends in school.

'When did the Generation Gap become part of my life?' wondered Glando.

"Well…" Glando coughed, "Perhaps Dr Akatlover… should give you a check-up…"

"The changes have been evident for the past several check-ups," Rave stated informatively, "But she has not made any comments about them.  Has she failed to notice them?  Or are they part of an irrelevant condition?"

"I'll…" Glando finally managed, "…speak to Dr Akatlover…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Ritzy stood before Glando in his office.

"Dr Akatlover," Glando began, "There's a… favour… I need to ask…"

Ritzy smiled warmly, "What is it Commander?"

"It's…" Glando hesitated, "…a personal matter… of a delicate nature…"

Ritzy raised an eyebrow, "Commander, I'm a fully qualified Medical Doctor.  I will keep anything you say confidential…"

"That's part of it…" Glando admitted, "I need your… Medical knowledge…"

"Would you like me to give you an examination?" Ritzy said, in a voice whose tones were bordering on 'husky'…

"Err… No…" Glando flustered, "It's… not me… this is about…"

"Oh?" Ritzy asked, her voice dropping back into full professional mode, "Who?"

"Rave…" Glando said…

"Rave?" Ritzy asked, confusion on her face, "I don't understand?  All of her medical exams show she's 'normal'…  Has something happened?"

Glando sighed, "No… I mean…  She'll be going to school soon…"

"Oh!" exclaimed Ritzy, the light dawning, "You want me to talk to her about 'Social Hygiene' matters?  Vaccinations?  Head Lice?  That sort of thing?"

"No…" denied Glando, before discretely coughing out, "…facts of life…"

"Facts of life?" repeated Ritzy, before smiling and saying, "Don't you mean… 'sex education'?"

"Err… Yes," replied Glando, trying not to show the embarrassment he felt.

"No problem," purred Ritzy, smiling knowingly at Glando's predicament, "Rave's been having GYNAECOLOGICAL EXAMS as part of her regime of medical exams for years.  She already knows the basic physiological facts about FEMALE PLUMBING…  I'll have a talk with her about the BIRDS and THE BEES, and tell her how to check for BREAST CANCER next time she has a PAP SMEAR exam."

"Whatever…" mumbled Glando, feeling rather uncomfortable as Ritzy emphasised certain terms relating to 'Facts of Life', and 'Female Medical Matters', that many Males had trouble talking about…

"Even though she'll never have need for the knowledge," sighed Ritzy…

"Be that as it may, " Glando muttered darkly, "I do not want her less informed about such matters than any of the other students at her school.  She will have enough trouble blending in with them as is, without any of the problems that can arise about being… uneducated… in such matters…  Especially if her lack of knowledge should lead to her becoming a 'laughing stock'… or being ostracised…"

"I'll speak to her today then," confirmed Ritzy, her expression suddenly grim.

"Thank you, Doctor," Glando felt relieved, 'Another problem successfully delegated to someone who'll do a proper job of resolving it…'

"And afterwards I'll give YOU an 'exam'," Ritzy added.

"Me?" asked Glando, confused, "But there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Oh Commander," said Ritzy, in a condescending, yet 'husky' tone, "You should leave such judgements to trained specialists.  Trust me…  I'm a Doctor!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando interrupting a meeting with Fu2ok in his office.

"You wanted to see me Rave?" Glando asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes," replied Rave.

Glando waited for Rave to continue.

…And kept on waiting as the silence stretched into minutes.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Glando gently prompted, "Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

Rave fidgeted slightly, a sure sign to Glando that the girl was uneasy.

"Yes," Rave eventually replied.

"Well," Glando asked gently, "What is it?"

"Dr Akatlover…"

"Yes?"

"…has told me…"

Glando suddenly felt wary.

"…about Human reproduction…"

Glando swallowed heavily, 'Uh oh!' he thought, 'Knowing my luck, Rave's probably got some embarrassing questions about the 'Male Side' of it!'

Fu2ok stood silently, the slight smirk on his face clear evidence that he'd decided to let Glando answer any inquiries Rave might make.

"Commander…?" Rave asked quietly.

Glando steeled himself, deciding to take the questions like a 'Real Man' would…

'Especially as I've got no way of avoiding them…' Glando sighed mentally.

Rave stated softly, "Dr Akatlover told me that I should wait… until I was an adult… before doing such things…?"

"Correct!" confirmed Glando, "Only Adults should participate in such activities!  Non-Adults should NOT be involved with, nor even ATTEMPT such activities!"

Rave nodded, apparently accepting the authority of Glando's comment.

Glando continued, "Rave…  The requirement of being an 'Adult', is NOT some arbitrary decision!  History has shown, time and again, that only Adults are capable of safely engaging in such activities, leet alone adequately handle the complex decisions involved in such things…"

"What complex decisions?" queried Rave.

Fu2ok coughed discreetly, using the hand he politely put in front of his mouth to hide the way his mouth twitched into a lop-sided grin.

"Err," stumbled Glando, realising he should have kept quiet.  He shot a quick sideways look of annoyance at his silent advisor, 'Fu2ok!  Don't just stand there grinning like an idiot!  TELL ME when I should Shut Up!'

"Well," although flustered, Glando carried on, appearing outwardly calm, but thinking quickly, "There's the important decision of who you will engage in such activities with…"

"Who will I… have to do… those things with?" Rave asked hesitantly.

'Have to do?' wondered Glando, noting Rave's choice of words, 'Is THAT what she's worried about?  That she'll have no choice?  I suppose it's a natural fear after the 'obedience training' the Soc Techs forced on her…  I'd better make sure she knows that such things will never be expected, nor forced from her…'

Glando cleared his throat, "Rave, listen carefully.  You do NOT… 'have to'… do any of those things, if you do not WANT to do them!  Choosing to participate in such… activities… as well as who you participate with, are Personal Rights!"

"So…  When I am an Adult," said Rave slowly, "I can engage in such activities of my own free will, as well as choose my fellow participant?"

"Yes," confirmed Glando, glad that any problems associated with such decisions by Rave would be years away, "Both decisions, are important Personal Rights…"

Rave gazed intensely at Glando, a shy smile on her pink face.

Glando suddenly felt strangely uncomfortable…

"Was…" Glando said nervously, "That all you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes," admitted Rave, still gazing intensely at Glando.

Glando breathed a secret sigh of relief.

"For now," added Rave, before turning and leaving Glando's office.

"I think Rave has developed a 'schoolgirl crush' on someone," Fu2ok smugly observed, after the doors had closed behind Rave.

"Oh?" asked Glando, "Who?"

Fu2ok stared at Glando, "You mean you don't know?"

"I'm a busy man," retorted Glando, "I barely have time to do my job as Base Commander, let alone perform my duties as Rave's Guardian!  If you know anything about this… matter… that I don't, I would appreciate being told!  Now!"

Fu2ok sighed deeply, "Atari…  It is at times like this, that I am forcibly reminded why you NEED me as an advisor…"

Fu2ok looked at Glando with a knowing eye, before slipping into 'Lecture Mode', "It is a common Psychological phenomena, that children will develop 'crushes' on other people…  Usually, the first 'crush' a child has, is on one of their immediate family members…"

"How does that apply to Rave?" interrupted Glando, "She doesn't HAVE any 'immediate family members'…"

Fu2ok continued, "…or on any person who fills a significantly similar role of 'carer', such as Babysitter, Kindergarten Staff, School Teacher, or… GUARDIAN…"

"…oh…" whispered Glando, feeling embarrassed as he heard what Fu2ok was saying.

'…I didn't even realise…' Glando suddenly felt very small, and very stupid.

Fu2ok rambled on, "It's a perfectly normal part of emotional development, even if the child does develop a crush on someone significantly older than them…"

'…my, my…' Glando felt a bitter-sweet warmth in his heart at the thought that Rave liked and trusted him enough, to have developed a 'schoolgirl crush' on him.

'Heh,' a bemused smile crossed Glando's face, 'Not so strange when you think about it really…  I certainly treat her better than just about anyone else around here, those Sociological Technician 'carers' included…'

Fu2ok droned on, "Actually rather common for students to 'fall in love' with teachers…  It usually ends when the student 'grows out' of their 'puppy love' stage…  However, sometimes things can get 'serious', and hearts can be broken…"

"…GOD!" croaked Glando, suddenly wide-eyed as he remembered what Rave had DONE to the Soc Techs who had 'cared' for her, 'She tore them limb from limb…'

'If she did that just to avoid physical pain…' Glando shivered as he remembered the pile of 'spare parts' Rave had turned the Soc Techs into, 'What would she do if she was in emotional pain?  The pain of a 'broken heart'?  The pain that ALL teenagers eventually go through?'

"Fu2ok!" Glando's voice quavered slightly, "What should I do?  How do I handle this situation without… 'upsetting'… Rave?"

A look of deep thought crossed Fu2ok's face, then he spoke in completely serious tones, "Atari, there are only three things I can possibly suggest you do…"

Glando listened, hanging on every word as he knew his life might depend on it.

"First," Fu2ok pierced Glando with a deadly serious gaze, "Treat her as any teacher should treat a 'love struck' student of theirs…  That is, treat her well, but DON'T get too close…  And DON'T encourage her, or lead her on!"

"Second," continued Fu2ok "And this is a HARD one…  You should tell her the truth, about the sort of relationships the two of you can, and CANNOT have…"

"Third," Fu2ok said quietly, "You should prepare for the worst case situation.  I believe you should review your hefty Life Insurance Policy…"

Glando nodded, accepting Fu2ok's advice, 'Yes!  Shakey must be looked after…  If I am… no longer here…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked with Rave to the Doppelganger Lab, every now and then giving the girl beside him a sideways glance.

'Should I have a 'talk' with her?' Glando wondered, remembering Fu2ok's advice about how to handle Rave's 'schoolgirl crush'.

'But…' Glando asked himself, 'Does she even really HAVE a 'schoolgirl crush' on me?  Fu2ok could be mistaken!  But even if she does, is it serious enough to warrant a 'talk' about it?'

A frown crossed Glando's face, 'Or will I just end up embarrassing both of us?'

'Anyway,' Glando decided, 'It can wait until this Download session is over, no sense upsetting her beforehand…''

Glando looked elsewhere, as Rave took her clothes off, the situation making him unusually uncomfortable about the situation.

'Should I get some sort of 'Privacy screen' in here for her?' Glando shelved his own feelings of discomfort by wondering what Rave felt about things, 'Rave has never appeared to be self-conscious about nudity…  But…'

The soft gurgle of the TLC filling the 'Seat', attracted Glando's attention.  He turned his head to look briefly at the heart of the memory transfer device.

…and unintentionally getting a good look through the clear tube at the nakedness within…

Glando instantly looked away from the girl, but not before noting the perceptible effects of Rave's artificially induced puberty.  A sense of guilt descended as he remembered the need for the detailed instructions he'd delivered to Ritzy.

'The Tank Clones are 'growing up' as well,' Glando compared what he'd just seen to the bodies of the insensate bodies in the Clone Tank before him, 'STEELY wants them to develop at the same rate…  Should I get a 'Privacy screen' in here for them as well?  But… are they even 'aware' of their own nudity?'

Glando blinked in surprise, as the Tank Clones suddenly opened their eyes, and turned their heads to look at him…

Intensely, with shy smiles on their blushing faces…

Spooked, Glando turned to look at Rave in the Memory Download device.

Rave was gazing intensely at Glando, a shy smile on her blushing face.

Glando felt embarrassed by the attentive gazes.  He looked away, his eyes avoiding Rave and the Clones in the tank.

'I think,' thought Glando, swallowing hard, 'I had better have that 'talk' with Rave as soon as possible…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando talking with Fu2ok near the Nursery.

"You were right…" muttered Glando, "Rave does… have a 'crush'…"

"I told you so," replied Fu2ok, "So…  How are you going to handle it?"

"I will…" Glando hesitated, "Have a 'talk' with her… about it…"

"When?"

"Very shortly," Glando admitted, "Fu2ok…  I have a favour to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

Glando paused before continuing, in sombre tones, "I want you to monitor the meeting from a secure location.  If things go badly…"

"I'll take over command…"

"Correct."

"I'll see you later then," Fu2ok muttered, walking off.

"I sincerely hope so," Glando muttered in reply.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando meeting Rave, in the Nursery.

Glando watched Rave watch him.  The blue-haired girl just stood there, calmly watching Glando.  Her face's shade of pink compounded the slight smile on her face, adding to the effect of her gaze.

"Rave?" Glando started, "We need to talk…"

Rave watched Glando.

"Dr Akatlover…" Glando stumbled on, "…told you about… Human Reproduction…  And I told you… that you would be able to choose… if you wanted to do such things… and that you could choose… who… would participate with you… in such activities…"

Rave continued to watch Glando.

"However…" Glando shifted uncomfortably, "There are some people… you may not be able to have… as… fellow participants…"

Rave's face changed slightly, a hint of a frown appearing as she said, "So…  I may not be able to mate with who I want to?"

Well…" continued Glando, "Even as an Adult, there are… restrictions… rules… procedures you will have to follow.  Some of them relate to who you can, and cannot have… as your partners in such activities…"

Rave watched Glando, with more than a hint of a frown on her face.

"To start with…" Glando said slowly, giving Rave time to digest what he was saying, "People do not take as… as partners… anyone that is closely related to them…  For example, their parents, or their siblings, or their children…"

Rave tilted her head slightly to one side as she listened to Glando.

"Or…" Glando hesitated, "Those they are in a position of power over, or who they are acting as 'carers' for…  Such as a teacher and their students, or a…  Guardian… and the one he looks after…"

Rave's face twitched.

"For example…" Glando looked away from Rave, feeling uncomfortably warm as he got to the heart of the matter, "Take myself…  I am not a person you… could have as your partner… because…"

"…am i… unacceptable…?" Rave suddenly asked, a note of pleading in her voice.

Glando stopped, and looked closely at the girl before him.

Rave's face had a strangely lost and forlorn look to it.

Words he had once said to Fu2ok, now came back to haunt Glando… 'Rave has no past, no parents, no family, no friends…'

'She has no-one who truly cares for her,' realised Glando, 'Just people who seek to use her as a pawn in their power games… …including me…'

Glando felt ashamed of himself, 'I am the person closest to her…  As evidenced by this 'crush' she has on me…  But… even I… have not treated her properly…'

"Rave…" Glando said in kindly tones, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"When we refer to…" Glando paused, searching for the right words, "People… consummating a physical relationship…  We usually refer… to the involvement of the emotional concept called… 'love'…"

Rave said nothing, but a questioning look appeared on her face.

Glando noted Rave's unspoken interest.  He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Love… is one of the most powerful of the emotions, that causes… or perhaps, allows… people to treat each other with kindness, caring, and respect…"

"Now…  It's often called by different names," stressed Glando, "Depending on the exact meaning, or type of love that's being discussed…"

"…there is more than one type of love?" Rave asked, with a note of confusion.

"Oh yes," confirmed Glando with a slight smile, "There is the love of parents for their children, that of caring protection.  The love of siblings for each other, that of camaraderie against all odds…  The love of one friend for another, that of enjoying their company…  But the love between… sexual partners… is complex… it involves aspects of all of the other types combined…"

"…do you love me…?" Rave's voice barely whispered.

Glando considered the girl-like creature before him, wondering, 'What are you to me, Rave?  Are you just another tool I use?  Are you a 'keepsake' from my late wife?  Or…  Are you a substitute for my son?  Are you… a daughter… to me?'

Time stretched, as Glando searched within himself.

Rave looked at Glando, her expression vacant as she waited for him to answer.

Glando sighed, "I know… I do not show my emotions very well…  I have serious problems dealing with… 'intimacy'…  But… in my own way… I do love you Rave…  In the way that a Guardian loves the one they look after…  Similar to how a Parent loves their child…  That of caring for them… protecting them…"

Then Glando pulled Rave in closer and gave the girl a Fatherly hug.

Rave tensed slightly at the unusual event, then gradually relaxed, leaning against Glando, basking in what emotional warmth the broken man could give her.

"Rave?" Glando asked the girl, "Do you… love me?"

"…i… do not know… what love feels like…" Rave hesitantly replied.

"Tell me… what you do feel now?" Glando asked in kindly tones.

"…i… your company… is agreeable…" Rave murmured, "…i… was cold… you made me warm… …you… …you do not… hurt me…"

"I try to treat you as a Guardian should," confirmed Glando, "Although, I'm not sure I'm doing such a good job of it…  It's not an easy task, running a Base the size of this one…  I know I'm not there for you as much as I should be…  And even when I am, I'm often restricted…"

"…the Sociological Technicians…" Rave whispered.

"Yes," agreed Glando bitterly, "Just one of my many failures…  I didn't know what they were doing…  When I did find out, I could only make a small difference before I was… over ruled… by higher authorities…"

"No Sir," Rave moved to put her arms around Glando, imitating his hug, "…they were always here… …they were supposed to take care of me… …yet… you treated me better… when you were here…"

"I tried to," Glando honestly admitted, remembering how he'd felt when he'd seen Rave locked in the armoured room, cold and alone, "I tried to…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Rave, meeting Fu2ok in a corridor.

"You wanted to see me?" Fu2ok asked cautiously.

"Yes," replied Glando, "I've had that talk with Rave.  We've sorted it out…"

"Really?" Fu2ok inquired, his eyebrow arching, "So…?"

"Rave is my Ward…" clarified Glando.

"The Commander is my Guardian," added Rave.

"Nothing else…" Glando's tone boded ill for anyone suggesting otherwise…

Fu2ok breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

Then Rave did the unexpected…

…She reached over, and took Glando's hand in hers.

Glando smiled affectionately down at the child, gently squeezing her hand.

Rave smiled back, and gently squeezed Glando's hand in response.

Glando's face contorted in pain, "Uh… Rave?  Not so hard…"

Fu2ok started to sweat.

"Let's eat," Glando said with relief, as Rave relaxed her grip.

The pair walked off in the direction of the Canteen.

'I'm not your Father, Rave…' Glando thought, 'But you remind me of what it feels like to be one…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando taking Rave to School.

"Remember," Glando advised Rave, "You must not tell others what you really are…"

"I will use the cover story, if asked," Rave calmly replied.

"Comman- I mean, Mr Atari," Rave asked, "Will you pick me up from school?"

Glando sighed, "Sorry Rave, I may not be able to…  There's a good chance I'll need to be in an important meeting…  If I can be here, I will be…  If not, the Security team will pick you up, as per contingency plan B…"

"I understand."

Glando flinched as Rave's hand flashed upwards, making a loud smacking sound.

"What should I do with this?" Rave asked, indicating the baseball she'd just caught before it could hit Glando.

"Err…  Throw it back…" Glando said, dazed by Rave's reflexes.

Rave's head swivelled to face the direction the ball had come from.

Several students were waving at her, inviting her to throw the ball to them.

One student was more vocal than the others…

"Over Here Stupid!  Yeah, you!  Beside four-eyes!  Toss us the ball!"

Glando's eyes narrowed as he saw unpleasant similarities between the obnoxious student, and several people in Glando's past.

"Rave," Glando said quietly, pointing at the boy, "Let HIM have it…"

"Yes Sir," Rave's arm blurred as she threw the ball directly at the boy.

Screams from the distance, indicated that Rave's aim had been all too true.

"Good throw, Rave," Glando answered in kindly tones, a satisfied smirk on his face as he patted her blue haired head,  "Good throw…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Rave, in the Nursery.

"How was your first day at school?" Glando asked Rave.

"I am unsure," replied Rave.

"Unsure?"

"Yes," confirmed Rave, "Unsure.  I cannot make an adequate assessment."

"What do you mean?"

"Assessments are only valid when a common standard is applied."

"If you learned anything," Glando advised, "It's not a failure.  If you enjoyed learning, it's a success…  If you learned what you wanted to, it's a triumph!"

"Then it was not a failure," commented Rave.

"Oh?" Glando said, curiosity overwhelming him, "So what did you learn?"

"The teacher does not know what he is talking about…" stated Rave.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the Nursery, feeling rather worried.

"Rave," Glando said slowly, "Tell me about the… incident… at school today…  In the Physical Education class…"

Rave's crimson eyes looked back calmly.

"Commander, I was learning Field and Track athletics.  One of the students had fallen and hurt herself, so our Teacher took her to the infirmary, leaving the rest of us to wait for our teacher's return.  One of the boys began to annoy other students, by tugging on the elastic waistbands of their track pants, and letting them snap back into place…"

"Did any of the other students try to stop him?"

"No Sir."

"Do you know why?"

"I think…  they were afraid of him, because he was bigger than they were…"

"But you weren't afraid of him?"

"No Sir."

"And that's why you tried to stop him?"

"No Sir."

"Then why did you try to stop him?"

"He tugged the waistband of my track pants like he did those of the others."

"And was that when you tried to stop him?'

"No Sir, it was after he started to do it repeatedly, becoming a nuisance."

"How… did you stop him?" asked Glando, "Exactly?"

"I pointed out that his activities were disruptive, and asked him to stop."

"And… did he?"

"No Sir.  He laughed, then said 'no girlie new-comer tells me what to do'.  Then he lifted my track pants further up my body than they were designed to go…"

'A wedgie,' thought Glando, remembering the humiliatingly painful procedure he'd often suffered in his own schooldays…

"The sensations were… unpleasant," continued Rave, "I asked him if he knew how unpleasant such a procedure was, to those it was enacted on."

"And what did he reply?"

"He laughed at me, saying 'tough, I'll do what I like'…"

"And then," sighed Glando, "What did you do?"

"Being unable to communicate effectively with words alone, I decided a practical example might be more successful.  I then did to him, what he had done to me…"

"So… you lifted his track pants further up his body than they were designed to go?" asked Glando.

"Yes Sir," confirmed Rave, "Although, I overestimated how much strength I should have used…"

Glando winced, recalling that the students track pants were nylon, and that according to other 'eyewitness' accounts, Rave's attempt at a 'wedgie', had lifted the male student involved a good 'foot and a half' off the ground…

"Commander?" asked Rave quietly, "Did I do the right thing?"

Glando looked at the young girl before him, as unpleasant memories of his own childhood years replayed in his mind's eye.

"Yes Rave," Glando answered in kindly tones, a satisfied smirk on his face as he patted her blue haired head, "I think you did…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Rave stood silently beside Glando, as a noisy mob milled around them.

'Parent/Teacher meetings never were my idea of a good time,' Glando forced himself to smile politely at another person making 'inane small talk'.

"Ah!" said a woman in a suit on seeing Glando, "Mr Atari, nice to meet you!"

Glando inclined his head politely at the woman, grateful for a diversion tot current mind-numbing pleasantries, "My Pleasure, Ms…?"

"Sorry," the woman replied, "I'm Shiori Murohara… I'm the School Counsellor…"

Glando tensed up behind his smile, 'School Counsellor?  This may be a problem…'

"And I'd like to have a word with you about Rave…"

'Correction,' Glando amended, 'This IS a problem…'

"Certainly," Glando politely replied, "Is now a good time?  It's just that I'm a rather busy man, and I can't always reschedule my day at the office…"

"Yes, please," Ms Murohara replied, "If you'd just step into my office…"

Minutes later, Glando and Rave were seated in a small office.

"Now then," Ms Murohara began, "Rave's only been with us for a short time, but there are a few things I believe we need to talk about…"

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Glando didn't need to fake the concern in his voice.

"Not… really…" Ms Murohara admitted, "It's just that… Rave…"

Glando leaned forward in his seat, apprehensively attentive.

"…seems to be rather… withdrawn," Ms Murohara concluded.

"Is that all?" Glando asked, feeling relieved but still cautious.

"Mostly," Ms Murohara admitted, "Although she achieves excellent marks in her tests, and always gives the right answer when asked, she never seems to get up and do things spontaneously…  She never… volunteers… to do things…"

"Is… that a problem?" asked Glando, feeling wary.

"Well…" Ms Murohara seemed hesitant, "She seems to be shutting herself off from others…  Withdrawing into her shell so to speak…"

"I see…" Glando murmured, nodding his head.

"I was wondering if you could shed any light on the matter?" Ms Murohara asked.

"Rave?" Glando said in kindly tones, turning to the blue-haired child.

"Yes Sir?"

"Would you please wait outside for a few minutes?" Glando asked, "I really need to speak to Ms Murohara in private for a bit…"

"Yes Sir," replied Rave, "I'll stand watch outside…"

Glando waited until the door had shut behind Rave, before talking quietly.

"Ms Murohara," Glando began, "I'm not sure how much I can really tell you about Rave…  There's much about her I'm not sure of myself…  But…"

Ms Murohara tilted her head, listening attentively to Glando.

"Rave has had…" Glando searched for the right words, "…an unusual life…  As you no doubt know, she has no parents…"

Ms Murohara nodded, "Yes, I read in her files that she's an orphan.  Do you know how that came about?"

"I can't really say," Glando lied, "After the events of Second Strike, there was considerable chaos for years afterwards…  Earthquakes, Tsunami, loss of social infrastructure, rioting, evacuations, and…"

"…families were broken up…" Ms Murohara sighed, a sad look on her face, "Either by death, or the mass dispersal of the population…  Millions lost touch…"

"When I first saw Rave," Glando admitted honestly, "She was with a group of other children in a U.N. funded shelter…"

'Heh,' thought Glando, 'Technically speaking, the term 'U.N. funded shelter' does apply to the Clone Tank in the Doppelganger Lab…'

"I tried to find out what I could about her, but…" Glando shrugged his shoulders, "You wouldn't believe how fouled up record keeping was back then…  Let alone the U.N. record system…  Despite their policy of English/French only, you still need a new interpreter every other page…"

"I know only too well," agreed Ms Murohara, "I've had dealings with it before…"

"I couldn't find any clue to Rave's family," continued Glando, "Living or dead…  All I could find out was that the poor child had spent her early years in whatever institutions had the funded facilities to look after cases like hers…"

"Personally," whispered Glando, leaning across the desk like a conspirator, "I think all that time in U.N. institutions has left its mark on her…"

"I did hear her say she'd 'stand watch' outside the door," agreed Ms Murohara.

"I'm not saying that's a BAD thing…" Glando hastened to add, "There are a LOT of GOOD people in the U.N. Emergency relief services…  But… they can be…  A bit too 'regimented' for my taste…  Too much of the 'Army mentality'…"

"I see," said Ms Murohara, nodding her head, "Have you thought of getting Rave some counselling?  I believe I can help her with…"

"Ms Murohara," Glando said, firmly but politely, "That won't be necessary…"

"But she needs…"

"I'll get Rave 'counselling' if that's what you recommend," stated Glando, "It's just that… I'd prefer not to use school services…"

Ms Murohara watched Glando with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips…

Glando sighed, "Please don't misunderstand…  I have the funds to hire specialist services…  Can the parents of other needy children in this school say the same?  If Rave takes up any of your time, will you still be able to help the other children as well as you could?"

Ms Murohara's attitude softened, she smiled at Glando.

"Especially…" Glando continued sadly, "Since Rave is already so… different… to the other students…  I'd rather not give the rumour mill any more to grind on…"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk with you about…" Ms Murohara admitted, "We were most surprised to find that Rave's hair wasn't dyed that colour…"

'I'll bet you were,' Glando thought with hidden amusement, 'You'd probably have a heart attack if you saw the results of one of her Full Medicals…'

Glando sighed, "You're not the only one…  That's the first thing people usually notice about Rave…"

"Have you thought about having her dye it a more normal colour?" asked Ms Murohara, "It would let her blend in with other people…"

Glando looked down at his clasped hands for long moments.

Then he looked Ms Murohara directly in the eyes and quietly said, "As you've no doubt concluded from her pale skin and red eyes, Rave is an albino…  I don't want her bowing to the opinions of a small-minded minority, who think a person's… colour… is more important than the person…"

"I… see," Ms Murohara murmured.

"I'm sorry," Glando apologised, "But I have strong opinions on… some things…  I want her to grow up being proud of what she is…"

Silence fell between them for a few moments…

"Ms Murohara," Glando finally murmured, "If you could give me any… advice on what sort of counselling I should get for Rave, or what programs you feel may be of best benefit to her…  For ALL her needs…  I would be MOST appreciative…"

"In that case…" Ms Murohara's face was one warm smile, "I believe the following programs are probably the best for her…"

A lengthy conversation followed…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in Ms Murohara's office…

"Thank you very much," replied Glando, genuinely grateful, and more than a little impressed by what Ms Murohara had just outlined.

'This woman is much like Ritzy…' considered Glando, noting the many certificates hanging on Ms Murohara's Office wall, 'No limits but what she sets for herself…'

"Ms Murohara," Glando enquired, "May I ask what a person of your qualifications is doing, serving as a mere counsellor in a local school?"

Ms Murohara's face fell, "Despite my qualifications, I'm still a woman…"

Glando frowned, "What's that got to do with it?"

Ms Murohara snorted, "Have you tried being a woman lately?"

Glando blinked, "Err…"

Ms Murohara sighed, "Women like me are still expected to leave work after a few years, and live off of their husbands…"

"But surely that's changed," protested Glando, "Second Strike proved that…"

"Old attitudes die hard," interrupted Ms Murohara, "The last thirty years have seen major advances in equality for women in the workplace.  The Social upheaval after Second Strike, saw jobs given to whoever was qualified.  However…"

"However…?" repeated Glando.

"Same story, different decade…" Ms Murohara said sadly, "Now that things are getting back to normal, the Dinosaurs running Head Office expect all of us women to go off and have babies for the rest of our lives…"

"I… see…"

"Still," Ms Murohara smiled, "Things may change by the time Rave graduates…"

"Indeed…" Glando replied cryptically, "I'm sure they will have…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando making a call in his office.

"That's right," Glando confirmed, "Her name is Ms Shiori Murohara…  She's a school counsellor.  She's gotten too close.  We need to… take action…"

"Disappearance Sir?" asked the other voice on the line.

"No…" Glando said slowly, "She's still useful…  A transfer will suffice…  Make a list of positions in the Board of Education that her qualifications suit…"

Glando paused, then smirked as he amended, "Especially any positions in Head Office…  I'll make a final selection, based on what details are turned up…"

"On it sir!"

"That is all," Glando said, before hanging up the phone.

Glando sat at his desk, fingers steepled before him, thinking.

'Ms Shiori Murohara…' Glando mused, 'I'm sure that a career boost, will make you forget any concerns you have for a particular young girl at this school…'

- - - - - - - - - -

"You wanted to see me?" Fu2ok asked, as he approached Glando's desk.

"Yes," murmured Glando, "I need some advice about Rave…"

"What is it now?"

"Now that she is attending School, the Committee…" Glando paused, "Wants Rave to move out of the Nursery, and into the community…"

"Is that wise?" Fu2ok raised an eyebrow.

"Rave is not a threat to anyone, that is not a threat to her…" Glando replied.

"Atari," Fu2ok wore an incredulous look on his face, "**NO-ONE** would be a threat to Rave, if they knew what she could **DO** to them…  But MANY people might be a 'threat' to ANY girl as young as Rave is…"

"I know," Glando readily agreed, "That's why I need advice on the main options for her new residential situation…"

"One," said Glando, "She lives with a 'Guardian'…"

"A very good choice," Fu2ok agreed with an unconscious nod, "The Guardian can also help with Security.  Movements, Contacts, Events, Trouble-shooting, etc.  Not to mention shopping, cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc…"

Glando had a sudden vision of one of the Security forces, in full Riot Gear, cleaning an apartment with a feather duster, while wearing a frilly pink apron…

"Two," coughed Glando, suppressing the urge to laugh, "She lives by herself, but with a 'Guardian' living in the same Apartment Block, or even 'next door'."

"Gives a greater sense of 'independence'," conceded Fu2ok, "Promotes self-reliance, while providing a less intrusive safety net.  Makes it more difficult for the Guardian to keep an eye on her, though!  Plus, there's the housekeeping duties, will Rave do them herself, or will someone else come in and do them?  In the latter case, they could deliver shopping, take away laundry, etc."

"Three," continued Glando, "Rave lives by herself, with a regular Security presence in the area, and the usual 'Panic Button' in her apartment."

"I can't agree with that," disagreed Fu2ok, "Too dangerous!  She's just a young teenage girl!  There's any number of sleaze merchants that would see that as an open invitation to 'make moves' on her…"

"True," agreed Glando, "But you're forgetting that Rave knows how to handle herself in a fight, and that any one… 'harassing' her, will be biting off far more than they can handle…'

"Which leaves us with how many extra bodies to hide?" Fu2ok responded dryly.

"I had thought the first choice was the best option," stated Glando, ignoring the gibe,  "However, that was before I received THIS from STEELY…"

Glando pushed a small computer printout across to Fu2ok.

Fu2ok picked it up and read it.

"Atari?" Fu2ok blinked in surprise, "This is…?"

"Unusual?" Glando prompted, "Certainly, but in light of what Rave… did… to the Sociological Technicians…"

"But a… 'containment system'?  In case she goes 'berserk'?"

"STEELY thinks it's perfectly understandable," Glando replied, "Self-Destruct for the apartment block as a 'first-strike' option, with snipers as a back-up…"

"Armed with anti-personnel fragmentation missiles?" Fu2ok asked incredulously, "Surely that's overkill?  I mean, she's just a girl…"

Glando raised an eyebrow, "She's hardly, 'just a girl' Professor.  These orders will endanger innocent bystanders if we move her into any sort of High-density housing project.  If the containment system is activated, even accidentally…"

Fu2ok paled, "We'd be looking at a major Public Relations nightmare…  It's one of the fundamental corollaries of Murphy's Law, that 'All innocent bystanders have grieving relatives who get interviewed on Nationwide TV'…"

"At the very least," confirmed Glando, "Given the situation, and what is expected of us…  I believe it best if we consider a fourth option.  That Rave live in a building by herself, in an area of low population density."

Fu2ok snorted derisively, "And how far out of the City is that?"

"Actually," Glando smiled evasively, "I've found a local option…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is a dump," observed Fu2ok, giving his 'Considered Professional Opinion' after looking at Rave's 'new' apartment, "When are the renovators coming in?"

"They won't be," Glando replied, "The fixtures have been 'certified' as safe…"

"Unbelievable!" Fu2ok said, shaking his head, "We have a Multi-Trillion Yen budget, yet you won't spend money getting an apartment decently renovated?"

"It's not a matter of money," Glando frowned, "Renovations would be noticed.  Fixing up only one apartment would make it look out of place.  Renovating the entire building for the sake of a consistent appearance, would raise the question of why there are no other tenants…"

"True," Fu2ok conceded, "But this still isn't… suitable…"

"On the contrary, Professor," argued Glando, "Not only don't we waste money renovating a 'throw-away' facility, we also have the perfect reason to 'move' Rave into a better apartment in the future…"

"You got THAT right!" muttered Fu2ok, "Any idea on how long Rave will stay in this… 'facility'…?"

"Unknown," stated Glando, "Hopefully, she will prove herself within a short time frame, and we can dispense with this… facility…  However, it depends on STEELY…"

"Yes," Fu2ok nodded his understanding, "We're on a shorter leash than usual…"

They left Rave's apartment, and walked along to the one beside it.

"What about 'unexpected neighbours?" asked Fu2ok, as they stopped outside the next apartment, "The last thing we want is any 'squatters' moving in…"

"Security have relevant orders…" Glando hinted darkly…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando unlocked the door to the apartment next door to Rave's, stepping back so that Fu2ok could look inside.

"Good… LORD!!" choked Fu2ok, his eyes widening in shock, "Atari!  Is that…?"

"Yes," confirmed Glando, looking at the numerous wired packages obscuring the wall next to Rave's apartment, "High explosives…  As per STEELY's wish…"

"Isn't that… excessive?" gasped Fu2ok.

"Not when you've seen what's in the other apartments," murmured Glando.

"There's MORE?"

Glando nodded, "This is only part of the 'Containment' system for Rave…  Then there are the charges to destroy the building…"

"I don't like this," Fu2ok sighed wearily, as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Is this really the best choice we have?"

"It's certainly an expensive one," snorted Glando, "Making Rave the sole occupant of a 'condemned' apartment block was not cheap."

"This…" said Fu2ok, looking around him, "Was expensive?"

"Very," confirmed Glando, "The land more so than the building.  Still, it's not without its benefits.  Not only will it keep nosey neighbours away from Rave, it will also keep innocent bystanders away from any 'unscheduled demolition'…"

"Speaking of which," asked Fu2ok, "Have you figured out how to explain the sudden destruction of the building, should such need arise?"

"Gas leak…" scowled Glando.

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is where you'll be living for a while," Glando told Rave, as they stood outside the derelict apartment building.

Rave didn't answer, she just slowly swept her gaze over the drab grey building.

Glando walked off to the stairwell, Rave following close behind.  A few minutes later, they were at the door of Rave's 'new' apartment.

"And this will be your own dwelling," Glando said, producing a key for the door.

Glando turned the key in the lock, feeling rather than hearing the lock mechanism turn over.  However, when he tried the handle, it wouldn't budge.

'What the…?' Glando wondered, 'I've locked it?  Couldn't Have!  Security would have made sure it was locked on their last 'sweep'…'

Frowning, Glando turned the key the other way, and tried the handle.  This time it turned easily.

Glando felt embarrassed, 'I must have turned the key the wrong way…'

The door suddenly shot outwards smashing into Glando's face and making him stagger backwards against Rave as a dishevelled man, dressed in dirty, ragged clothes rushed out of the apartment.

"Mine!" shouted the Tramp, brandishing a large shard of broken glass like a knife, "Mine!  Get Out!"

Despite the nausea and disorientation he felt, Glando assumed a combat stance, blinking repeatedly as he tried to focus on the multiple images he saw.

"Rave!" Glando barked, "Get Security!"

At the mention of 'Security', the Tramp suddenly became aggressive, closing on Glando, making slashing motions at Glando's face with his makeshift weapon.

"NO!" the Tramp screamed, "MINE! MINE!"

Glando was too dazed to make an effective offence, and one of the Tramp's desperate swings came too close.  Glando blocked with his forearm.  The action saved his life as the sharp edged glass shard cut through his sleeve, and into his arm, rather than his throat.

Glando leaned back, his foot lashing out, kicking the Tramp away, putting some space between them.  Unfortunately, Glando's dazed condition caused him to stumble and fall, his head hitting a railing on his way to the floor.  The Tramp got to his feet, and started to close in.

"Stop!" ordered Rave, suddenly standing between Glando and the Tramp.

"MINE!" the Tramp insisted, turning on Rave.  He swung at her, and…

Rave blurred into motion…  One of her arms arced up to block her opponents weapon hand.  Her fingers closed around his arm, sinking deep into the flesh as she applied brute force.

Rave pivoted her body from the hips, rotating her other shoulder towards her attacker.  Her free arm lashed out gracefully, the hand delivering a perfect palm-heel strike to her opponent's face.

Rave's attack hand kept on going, sinking into the Tramp's face, using the leverage against her other arm to force the Tramps head back until his neck suddenly snapped with a gristly crunching noise.

Rave let go as the Tramp slumped to the floor, his neck at an odd angle, blood seeping from his shattered face.

Rave pirouetted, dropping into a crouching position over Glando, her hands reaching out to his injured arm, using pressure points to control the bleeding.

"R-Rave?" Glando croaked in dazed surprise.

"You are injured," Rave merely said, before using her teeth to rip the sleeves off Glando's injured arm.

Glando watched in bewilderment, as the young girl beside him tended his injuries, turning his shredded clothes into makeshift bandages.

"W-where did you learn to do that?" Glando asked, his voice feeling thick.

"SWAT training Sir," Rave calmly replied, tying off the wound.

'The mixed blessings of a varied education…' thought Glando.

Suddenly, Rave and Glando were surrounded by Security.

"Sir?" the Security Guards asked, staring at the sight of Rave tending their injured Commander, beside the bloodied corpse of the Tramp, "What happened?"

"That can wait," Rave interjected, "The Commander is wounded.  He needs urgent Medical attention."

Security helped Glando to his feet, and tried to assist him from the building.

"I can walk," Glando said, irritably shrugging off their help.  He turned to Rave, and stood for few moments, just looking at her.

Rave gazed calmly back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Commander," said Rave, "You are losing blood.  You need Medical Help."

"Y-Yes Rave," Glando stammered, as Rave latched onto him, urging him onwards.

'I'm supposed to be your Guardian, Rave,' Glando thought dazedly, 'Yet here you are, being my 'guardian'… protecting me…'

"Rave?" Glando whispered to the girl helping support him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Good Work."

Rave nodded slightly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked into the Security Forces training hall, his bandaged arm in a sling.  Beside him walked Rave, dressed in her Martial Arts uniform.

"Remember," Glando cautioned, "This is only 'sparring practice'…"

"Yes Sir," Rave calmly replied, "I will not use lethal force, or injure them."

"But there's no need to end things too soon," advised Glando, "Endurance is a very good thing to have, especially when fighting multiple attackers…  Whatever happens here, will be good experience for you."

"Yes Sir," replied Rave.

Glando stopped at the edge of the Dojo Mat, letting Rave walk onto it alone.

Rave bowed gracefully towards her sparring partners for the day, before sitting at the edge of the mat to await her bout.

Glando looked around, and noticed a throng of NERVIS staff, all clustered around a person Glando knew to be a base 'bookmaker' or gambling 'tout'.

Wandering over, Glando realised they were placing 'bets' on the various fights scheduled for the day.

As Glando pushed his way into the crowd they suddenly quieted down, realising that their Commander was in their midst.  The bookmaker himself started to sweat when he saw the Commander standing not two feet from him.

Glando reached his good hand into his jacket and brought out his wallet.  He opened it, and awkwardly extracted some large denomination bills, then wordlessly thrust them under the bookmaker's nose

"Commander?" gasped the bookmaker, "You want to place a bet?"

"Yes," replied Glando, "My money says Rave will last at least a minute against ALL of her opponents…"

The bookie looked at Glando with scepticism, "You sure Commander?  Those are some fairly bad-ass dudes out there?"

"Maybe," Glando shrugged, "But Rave is young, light and has quick reflexes…"

"Okay," agreed the bookie, "but only if you promise that they don't have any orders to 'go easy' on her…"

"Don't worry about that," replied Glando, poker-faced, "On the contrary, I've given them strict orders NOT to go easy on her, as I consider this sparring practice to be an essential part of her learning how to defend herself…"

The bookie still didn't look convinced, so Glando added, "I've already promised them an extra week of paid leave if they can defeat her in under ten seconds…"

With that, the bookie took Glando's bet, as well as those of numerous others all betting for/against the Rave/Security bouts.

Not long later, Glando was watching in rapt admiration as Rave systematically humiliated, then totally demolished a group of opponents in a 'all against one' melee, the blue-haired girl literally 'mopping the floor' with the others…

Rave ducked and weaved with fluid grace, her speed and manoeuvrability severely outclassing her opponents.  She would strike one opponent, only to dodge out of the way of any returning blow, often inflicting more damage on another one of her opponents seemingly by accident.  Despite the number of blows that seemed to glance off her, let alone the lucky few that connected solidly, Rave effortlessly kept up her 'hit and run' barrage.

All of which changed when Rave's last surviving opponent suddenly grabbed her in a 'bear hug', pinning the girl's arms to her sides…

Rave adapted swiftly, slamming her forehead against her opponent's face.  The crowd went wild as Rave proceeded to 'head butt' her opponent into oblivion.

Glando smiled as he remembered telling the bookmaker about not 'interfering' with the performance of Rave's opponents…  'Pity he didn't ask me about Rave…' Glando grinned, remembering ordering Rave not to 'end things too soon'…

'Especially,' Glando thought with malicious satisfaction, 'If she's sparring with those inept Security Guards who let that Tramp into the building…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a Locker Room, waiting for Rave to get dressed behind a screen.

"Rave," Glando stated in serious tones, "This new phase of your training will be different to anything you've experienced before.  If you encounter ANY sort of problem, or notice ANY unusual side effect, I want you to break off immediately.  If you have any questions, or concerns, ASK the relevant staff.  Is that clear?"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"Good girl," Glando breathed with relief, "How do the new clothes fit?"

Rave came out from behind the screen by way of reply.

In an AVE Pilot Snug Suit…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood in the AVE test facility.

In the spacious room beyond the observation window, the Control Unit containing  Rave slid down into the back of Unit Null.

Glando stood with hands in his pockets, apparently oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere around him.

None watching, would know how badly Glando's palms were sweating, or how white the knuckles of his fists were as he clenched them nervously.

- - - - - - - - - -

The emergency sirens wailed in the AVE test facility.

"Unit Null's gone berserk!" Ritzy screamed.

Glando watched in silent shock as the humanoid behemoth staggered towards his observation window.

'Is it happening again?' Glando's brain fuzzily realised, comparing current events to the accident that took his wife from him, years ago.

The AVE's giant fists thundered into the foot-thick laminated polycarbonate observation window.

Glando stared at the pounding death mere inches away in fascinated horror.  The sudden eruption of the Control Unit from the back of Unit Null, snapped Glando back to reality.

"RAVE!?" yelled Glando, realising that the girl might still be alive.

Glando's sudden surprise turned into a sick fear as the Control Unit dropped to the floor of the test facility with a hideous bang.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando ran as fast as he could to the Control Unit that had ejected from the berserk Unit Null.

"RAVE!" he yelled, not caring that the girl wouldn't be able to hear him through the metal walls of the cylinder that imprisoned her.

Glando tried the emergency hatch, but recoiled as his hands touched the hot metal of the emergency release levers.  Gritting his teeth, he tried again.

"ARGH!" Glando grunted in pain as the hot metal burned the skin off his palms.

Glando peered apprehensively into the confines of the Control Unit.

Rave lay slumped in her seat, a trickle of blood flowing down her face, some of her limbs at odd angles.

"Rave?  Are you all right?" Glando demanded, fear of losing another of his wife's 'other children' growing within him…

Rave raised her head, and weakly replied, "…yes…"

"I'm glad to hear it…" Glando breathed in sincere relief

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a Hospital waiting room.

Glando paced relentlessly across the room.  Whenever he reached the wall, he merely turned and paced back the way he'd come.

Despite the disaster with Unit Null, despite what STEELY might say about it, despite his burned hands, Glando had only one thing on his mind…

'Rave…'

The anaesthetic on his hands negated the pain of his burns.  The regular actions of his pacing soothed his mind.  But neither could calm his troubled heart…

'Will you live?' worry filled Glando's mind as he thought of the injuries the blue-haired child had sustained.

'I… don't want to lose you…' a weight burdened his heart at the thought.

'I've lost my wife…' an old wound opened inside, adding it's own pain.

'I've… lost my son…' another old wound added it's new felt pain.

'I've lost the first… Rave…' Glando stopped pacing, and suddenly slumped into a chair, too emotionally overwrought to stand, 'Will…  Will I lose you too?' 

Glando sat for some time, lost in own thoughts.  Then he stood and resumed pacing, awaiting word from the Hospital Operating Theatre…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando woke to the sound of someone speaking to him.

"Whazzup?" he blearily asked, trying to get his bearings.

"…commander…?" a ragged voice quietly inquired, "…why… are you… here…?"

Glando's vision focussed, and revealed he was sitting on a chair, in a corner of an intensive care suite at the Hospital.

…Beside the I.C.U. bed that cradled a thoroughly bandaged Rave…

"Rave?" Glando asked, hope springing within him.

"…yes… sir…" the girl breathed, her voice muzzy from painkillers.

"Rave!" Glando smiled, "Don't worry, you're going to be all right…"

"…it… does not… matter…" whispered Rave, "…there are… others…"

Glando looked at the suffering child, not knowing what to say.

'There may be 'others',' Glando thought, 'But there's only one of YOU…'

"…why are… you… here…?" Rave asked again.

Glando pulled his face back into a more professional mask, stating in his usual tones, "I'm the Commander of this facility, as well as your Guardian.  In both positions, your welfare is my concern…"

"…how long… were you… waiting…?" Rave's question sighed out of her.

"Not long," lied Glando, "I am pleased that you are awake, I'll leave you to your recovery."  With that, Glando turned and walked from the room.

…But not before he'd seen a faint smile steal over Rave's bandaged face…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Fu2ok  having a heated discussion.

"They can't be serious?" Fu2ok demanded.

"Unfortunately…  They are," Glando confirmed, "STEELY advise, that the first attack will occur sometime in the next week…"

"But there's no way that Rave will be able to pilot by then…"

Glando frowned, "Incorrect.  She'll be able to pilot…"

"Impossible, her wounds haven't healed!  It'd be suicide!"

"Correct.  STEELY doesn't expect her to survive the battle…" Glando scowled, "Wounded, her 'value' has been reduced, more so since she's consuming valuable medical resources…  STEELY thinks she now has greater worth as an autopsy specimen, or better yet, as fodder for 'destructive testing' in actual combat situations…  Plus, it will allow us to test her 'replacement system' again…"

"So…" Fu2ok slumped, "We have to send a wounded child out to fight and die…"

"Or…" said Glando quietly, "We can try and use the only 'spare' with a chance of being able to pilot Unit Won…"

"But will he even agree to pilot, regardless of whether he can?"

"We shall soon see…" Glando murmured.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando looked down at the containment bay where Unit Won was stored.

…And at the visitors it currently had, Captain Mazurka Kutsarug, Dr Ritzy Akatlover, and Shakey Atari… the son Glando hadn't met in years…

'He's grown…' Glando considered the teenaged boy on the walkway, trying to reconcile the current sight to a memory from years ago.

"It's been awhile…" was the only reply Glando could make to his son's stare.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a contest of wills with his cowardly son.

Shakey was standing firm on his refusal to even get into Unit Won.

'They've been too soft on him,' Glando decided in disgust, 'Perhaps I should have raised him myself…'

"Fu2ok," Glando ordered, "Wake Rave up…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The explosion rocked the NERVIS Base, dislodging parts of the ceiling supports.

Glando watched, as people scurried far below, trying to avoid being crushed by the falling debris.  His heart leapt into his mouth as he saw his son fall to the floor, unable to escape the doom hurtling towards him.

The scream of tortured metal rent the air, as the arm of Unit Won ripped out of the safety restraints and positioned itself to shield the fallen youth.

Glando watched in disbelief, a hopeful smile barely on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando watched as Shakey got to his feet, and went to aid the fallen Rave.

"I'll pilot it…" Shakey acquiesced, his head hanging in defeat.

Glando's heart swelled with pride, at the proof his son was NOT a coward…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in his chair watching his son's first battle.

Outwardly indifferent to the drama playing out, Glando sat with his fingers steepled before him, hiding his lower face.

…And the way his lips trembled as he silently prayed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood in the Hospital corridor leading to the room where Shakey was.

'Should I go and see him?' Glando's heart was torn with indecision, 'What would I say to him if I did?'

'Would he even bother listening to me?'

The door to Shakey's Hospital suite opened, and the boy in question stumbled out.  Surprised, Glando ducked into a nearby room, out of his son's view.

'What CAN I say?' Glando realised, 'We are now strangers to each other…  Even though we are the same flesh and blood, we are… strangers…'

The squeak of a Hospital Gurney echoed down the corridor.

'Rave…' thought Glando, seeing the unmistakeable mop of blue hair.

"Commander?" Rave said, as the Gurney drew level with Glando's hiding place.

Glando left his hiding place, and walked over to the girl.  The hospital attendants automatically stopped for him to talk to her.

"Yes Rave?" Glando asked, bending slightly over the wounded girl.

Rave's eye swivelled towards Shakey, "Is he the one who piloted in my place?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's…" Glando paused as he turned slightly to look at Shakey, "He's a candidate for the position of Third Pilot, Shakey Atari."

"My only son…" Glando added.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a lift, his mind full of recriminations.

'How can I make up the years we spent apart?" Glando looked deep inside himself, searching for an answer, 'But… Would he even want to give me another chance?  And would I be able to make a go of it, even if he did?'

The lift stopped and the doors opened, revealing the person Glando was thinking about.

…His son, Shakey.

The two looked at each other, their eyes meeting.  Glando looked silently at his son, searching for the right words, something to say that might make a difference.  Shakey stared back at his father, his thoughts unknowable, but his expression one of distaste, and lack of expectation.

Then the elevator doors closed, and any opportunity was lost.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando blinked, "With me…?" he repeated in surprise.

"Will he be living with you?" Fu2ok repeated his question, "It might help you two renew your Family ties?"

Glando frowned as he considered the ramifications of living with his son.

'Could we live as family?' Glando asked himself, 'We've been apart so long…  He's a teenager now…  I don't know how to be a Father to a teenage boy…  I'm barely a 'Guardian' to Rave…  Rave!  How will Shakey view my being Rave's Guardian for all these years, when I haven't even bothered being a Father to him?  My own Flesh and Blood?'

"Well?" Fu2ok prompted.

"Shakey is…" Glando searched for an acceptable reply, "…a teenage boy…  He… needs space…  My apartment may not be suitable for two people…"

"Dr Akatlover's often hinted you should get a larger apartment," Fu2ok smirked.

Glando tensed, 'Dr Akatlover!  How will my son see my… arrangement… with her?  Could I keep something like THAT secret, if he lived with me?  Then again…  What about any 'relationships' HE might develop with girls?'

"It would save on Security resources as well," Fu2ok considered.

Glando's face twitched, 'Security?  If he's living with me, then he'll be subject to the same surveillance I am…  Can he take that sort of 'intrusion' in his life?  How would STEELY view his living with me?  A Security risk?'

"NO," Glando said in a firm voice, "It will be best for both of us, if we live apart.  I will authorise the procurement of an apartment for him to live in…"

"What?  By himself?" asked an incredulous Fu2ok.

"He's a big boy now…" Glando quietly replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando walked with Fu2ok down a corridor.

"Captain Kutsarug has decided to let him live with her," Fu2ok idly remarked, "Appears, she was concerned about him living by himself…"

"Every Woman has a Mother's heart," Glando replied curtly, understanding the truth in the old saying, "As long as it does not interfere with their Professional duties, I have no objection to her acting as his 'Guardian'…"

"Still," Fu2ok continued, "People may talk…"

"About what?"

"The fact that your son is living with an attractive young woman…  One who isn't related to him…"

Glando scowled, "People with 'comments'," he acidly retorted, "…can speak to me about them, face to face…"

Fu2ok pursed his lips, "What about Captain Kutsarug?"

"She can have them after I've finished with them," Glando replied darkly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stared in disbelief at the Security Agent before him.

"Let me see if I've got this right," Glando said slowly, "My son is 'missing'…  Security doesn't know where he is?"

"Err… Correct… Sir," the Security Agent nervously replied.

"How… did he GET… to be 'missing'?" Glando asked in icy tones.

"He… walked away from Monitored space Sir…"

"He walked…" Glando repeated, the ice in his voice starting to break as his emotions warmed up, "Tell me…  WHEN did you realise he was… 'missing'?"

The Security Agent gulped, "He was confirmed as leaving Captain Kutsarug's apartment several hours ago.  Then he took Public Transport to the City edges, and walked off into the surrounding countryside, and…"

"AND," Glando nearly shouted, "You LOST him?"

"Ah… well…"

"Get this straight, RIGHT NOW," thundered Glando, "Shakey Atari is the ONLY healthy Pilot of the ONLY useable AVE we have!  If ANYTHING happens to him, we may all **DIE**!!  Send out ALL personnel!  Cancel ALL leave until he is found!"

"Yes Sir!" the Security Agent saluted before he turned for the door…

"One last thing," growled Glando, "If he gets hurt, in ANY way, through this… 'lapse'… of Security…  Heads **WILL** roll…"

After the Security Agent fled the Office, Glando sat at his desk, still as a rock, his hands steepled before him.

…Praying that his only son would not end up as the 'first' Rave did, when she went 'wandering'…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando glared at his son.

"Pilot Atari," Glando grated out, "Do you know what the terms 'Commanding Officer', and 'following orders' mean?"

Shakey gulped and nodded nervously.

"Then WHY," thundered Glando, "Did you disobey Captain Kutsarug, and endanger yourself and Unit Won when you rescued Aesir and Unit Too?"

Shakey mumbled something.

"LOUDER!" snapped Glando.

"I couldn't just do nothing…" Shakey muttered, looking at the floor.

Glando stared angrily at his son.  Then Glando started a vicious verbal flaying, one that would instil a solid desire in Shakey to follow orders.

…All the while, secretly proud that his son had the guts to 'get involved', despite the pain it had cost him…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Commander?" advised the Communications Tech, "We've established the Uplink…"

Glando inclined his head slightly by way of acknowledgement, before giving his official message to the defenders of the latest attack against the City.

"Good Work, Shakey," Glando added, not knowing how else to say what he felt.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sat, as silent and unmoving as a statue, as the Doppelganger Unit that controlled AVE Unit Won, totally dismembered Toe-Jam's AVE.

"Stop!" Shakey screamed, begging and pleading, "Father?"

'It had to be done… It had to be done…  It had to be done…' the words repeated over and over in Glando's head, a personal mantra rationalising the course of action Glando had just ordered be taken.

'I had no choice…  We all could have died…' Glando reassured himself, 'Shakey, Rave…  We ALL could have DIED…'

…Not that the price his son had paid for their continued existence made Glando feel any better…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando looked at his son.

Shakey stood before Glando's desk, handcuffs securing the young boy's hands, a look of angry defiance and seething hatred on the boy's face.

'Why can't you understand?' Glando's face remained immobile, belying the emotions beneath, 'Why can't you see I had no other choice?'

"You disappoint me…" Glando murmured.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stood looking down at Unit Won.

"It's over," he muttered, "Rave and Aesir have fallen…  Unit Won has no pilot…"

"Father!" the sudden cry snapped Glando out of his miserable reverie.

"Let me Pilot it!" begged Shakey, out of breath on the catwalk far below.

"Why are you here?" asked Glando in confusion.

"Because…" Shakey gasped for breath, "I'm the Pilot of Unit Won…"

'So' thought Glando, 'You've finally stopped running away…'

- - - - - - - - - -

"I wish to… 'become one' with Shakey," Rave said, just before her AVE exploded with Mega-tonnage force.

Glando stared in deathly shock, as the fact of Rave's sacrifice sank in.

'She felt that strongly about Shakey?' some part of his mind wondered.

Glando swallowed heavily, unnoticed by the grieving bridge crew.

'Were those feelings new?' Glando wondered.

'Or was that an expression of something she's been thinking about for a while?  Something she may have… passed on to the Others?'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stared down at the charbroiled mess on the autopsy table.

"…Rave…" mumbled Glando, as the emotions of the situation began to overwhelm him, "…you gave your life… to save my son…"

"Thank you…" Glando whispered, tears streaming down his face, "Thank you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the Doppelganger Lab, looking at the Clones in the tank.

'Here we are again,' Glando sadly watched the Clones watch him.

'The Second is dead…' Glando grimaced, emotional pain lancing through him.

'And I must choose another to become 'Rave'…'

'How long will you live… this time?'

'How will you die?'

'Will I send you to your death again?  Like I did the Second?'

'Will you find a true life of your own?  As the Second may have started to?'

'Will you finally become a real child?'

'Will you have the time?'

Glando stood, quietly lost in his thoughts for a long time.

Then he sighed, and began the long procedure of removing a Clone from the tank…

- - - - - - - - - -

The pale body twitched…  Red eyes slowly opened…

"Rave?" Glando asked the waking girl anxiously, "Can you understand me?"

"…ess… sur…" a voice gurgled, before disappearing under wracking coughs.

The Clone rolled onto her side, and coughed up the TLC from her lungs.

Relief and worry flooded through Glando as he watched the Clone start to breathe like a normal human for the first time in her life…

"Good Girl," Glando said in kindly tones, gently patting her blue haired head.

'Now,' thought Glando, 'To find out…'

"Rave?" Glando asked.

"…sirr?" the Clone slurred.

"There was another Battle," Glando said, looking attentively at the girl, "You saved Shakey's life…  Again…"

The Clone didn't reply, instead, a small smile spread across her blushing face.

Glando blinked, 'So…  She has passed her emotional growth on to you…  An unexpected gift…'

"We'll need to… talk… after you rest…" was all Glando could say.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando was in a Hospital room with Rave…

'The third Rave,' Glando reminded himself, checking the bandages the girl didn't need, except as a disguise.

"Remember," Glando stressed, "You've just been badly injured in a battle, and the events of the last few weeks aren't clear in your mind."

"Yes Sir," replied Rave.

"Now as far as Shakey is concerned," Glando began, then stopped as he saw a faint blush appear on Rave's face.

'What should I say?' agonised Glando, 'There are few enough people in her life who care for her as is…  Should I deny either of them the chance of friendship with each other?  Should I tell her about…  NO!  I won't…  That truth will only cause them grief…  Rave won't allow anything… 'untoward'… to happen anyway…'

"Shakey doesn't know the truth about… 'Rave'…" Glando paused, feeling strangely guilty, "It's best if things stay that way…"

'For now at least,' reasoned Glando, 'Later…  I can tell them…  Somehow…'

"Yes Sir," replied Rave.

"You are excused from School, and any Official Duties, until advised by myself," Glando continued, "When you leave this Hospital, I want you to familiarise yourself with your surroundings…  Get accustomed to things…"

"Yes Sir," replied Rave.

"And Rave?" Glando added.

"Sir?"

"Shakey…" Glando searched for the right words, "He's just a boy…  He's still got a lot of growing up to do…  Please…  Be tolerant of any mistakes he makes…"

Rave blushed slightly, "Yes Sir."

"Good Girl," Glando said in kindly tones, gently patting her blue haired head.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Dr Akatlover?" Glando asked, "There's a favour I need to ask…"

Ritzy turned to Glando, a sly smile on her face, "Oh?  What is it?" she husked.

Glando paused, 'How do I tell her I need someone to be questioned in Rave's stead by STEELY?  Rave's too vulnerable right now…  Too disorientated…  STEELY will probably interrogate her, to see if she's 'ready' for their real plans for her…  Rave may unwittingly let something slip…'

Glando improvised, "I need someone to deliver a… special report…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando sat in his private air transport.

'I don't see why I had to attend that meeting with the Japanese Prime Minister,' Glando thought sourly, 'He's only a puppet, a call from STEELY should have sufficed to get things done…'

One of the Flight Crew interrupted Glando's mental tirade, "Excuse me, Sir," the FC handed over a small Communications set, "But you've got a call…"

'What now?' Glando wondered irritably, 'Does some other underling need instructions in how to wipe his bottom?'

"Commander here, Report…" Glando sighed in exasperation.

"Sir!" said a gruff voice on the other end of the line, "Dr Akatlover's just blown up the Doppelganger Lab…"

"WHAT?" yelled Glando.

- - - - - - - - - -

As he neared the Doppelganger Lab, Glando noticed someone sitting outside it.

It was Rave#3.  She was sitting at the end of a row of chairs, with a rather large silvery parcel lying horizontally on chairs beside her.

Glando stopped in front of Rave and blinked in surprise as he took in the sight before him.

Wrapped in a Thermal Blanket and mostly curled up on three folding chairs, was the body of Shakey Atari.  His head was resting on Rave's lap.  His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep.

Rave had one arm pressed around Shakey's shoulders, securing his body on the chairs, and the other cradling his head.  She was watching Shakey's face intently.

'She looks… concerned…' Glando thought, noting Rave's expression, 'As if she cares for him… actually… CARES… for him…'

"Rave?" Glando quietly asked, "What happened to Shakey?"

Rave suddenly looked up, her dilated pupils narrowing quickly as she focused on Glando.  A faint look of surprise was quickly replaced by her usual expression.

"Commander Atari," she stated, "Pilot Atari was soaked with TLC.  Evaporation of the TLC and the local environment caused Hypothermia."

"How is he now?" asked Glando, concerned for his estranged son.

"He is stable," replied Rave, "He has fallen asleep from exhaustion."

"Are you sure?" pressed Glando.

"Yes."

"Why didn't the Medics evacuate him?" asked Glando, while silently worrying, 'Is there something wrong with him that I should know about?  Was he too ill to be moved?  Were they waiting for his condition to 'stabilise'?'

"I do not know," replied Rave.

"Which Medic gave him the Thermal Blanket?" Glando asked in quiet tones, thinking, 'I'd better have a talk with them…  Just to make sure…'

"He did not get it from a Medic.  It came from an injured Clone."

"An injured Clone?" this was unexpected and Glando's composure cracked slightly, as his mind reeled at the implications, 'My son was injured, and the Medics didn't even HELP him?  They left that job up to one of the INJURED??'

"Yes," confirmed Rave, "I had just determined that Pilot Atari needed warmth, when an injured Clone came out of the Lab, and gave me her own Thermal Blanket."

"So you treated him?" asked Glando, his emotions rising, "Not a Medic?"

"Yes."

"Good Girl," a kindly smile spread across Glando's face, belying the warring emotions in his heart, 'They did NOTHING for him?  When I get my hands on…'

"Commander…" said Rave, interrupting Glando's thoughts.

"Yes Rave?" Glando replied, shelving his thoughts until a better time.

"Pilot Atari may… know… about me and the Others…"

"What makes you think that?" asked Glando warily.

"When I arrived, he asked me not to die anymore…"

Glando was silent for several moments as he pondered the ramifications of this.

'So…  He knows that 'Rave' is not… the girl he knew…' considered Glando, 'What else does he know about 'her'?  And what will STEELY order me to do about this?'

'Fortunately, he's too valuable to be terminated…' Glando thought with relief.

Then a small tremor ran through Glando as he realised, 'But not for much longer!  There's only one last 'attack' scheduled for this City…  And then…'

"Commander," Rave's quiet voice interrupted Glando's thoughts, "There is something else."

Glando looked expectantly at the Clone in front of him.

"The other Clone.  She… told me… what Pilot Atari did before I arrived…"

"And?"  Glando's interest was piqued by this situation.

'How did she handle 'talking to herself'?' Glando wondered, 'More importantly…  How did she handle getting an answer?'

"She told me without speaking…"

Surprise swept through Glando.  It was immediately overwhelmed by an intense interest, "What do you mean?"

"She was near me when it happened.  I… remembered… what Pilot Atari had done, even though I was not here at the time…  It was… like… a Memory Download… but not like one…"

'Memory Download?  Without a TLC connection?  Is that possible?'

"Where is she now?" asked Glando, his voice low and urgent.

"I believe she is still in the Lab."

"Tell no-one else about this 'incident' Rave.  Not unless I give authorisation to you, face to face."

"Understood, Sir."

"Good girl," said Glando in kindly tones, "I'll get someone to take Shakey to Hospital.  Stay with him until he's evacuated, then go home, and get some rest.  You are excused from further duties and school until I advise otherwise.  Keep your phone with you, I may need to call you later about this."

"Yes, Sir," replied Rave, blushing faintly from the praise.

"Now," said Glando, still with a kindly smile on his face, "Where are the Medics?  I need to have a little talk with them…"

"They are in the Doppelganger Lab…"

Glando walked into the Lab.  As he entered the doorway, and left Rave's field of vision, his kindly smile twisted into a furious scowl…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a makeshift morgue, among too many dead Clones.  He walked slowly from body to body, noting each one's injuries with a deeper level of guilt and sorrow.

'More 'autopsy specimens' for STEELY…' Glando thought bitterly, 'Just as the First and Second Rave ended up…'

Glando sighed deeply, and rubbed his weary eyes, 'STEELY won't take this calmly…  They'll be out for blood…  Ritzy's for sure…  And mine as well?  Perhaps…  At the very least, it will adversely affect my Command…  Even if I DO retain it…'

Glando stood silently, thinking over the possible repercussions, 'STEELY will surely use this incident to increase the power of their own staff on this Base…  They may remove the Clones from under my Command…  Either by removing the Clones from this base entirely, or by putting them under some STEELY sycophant…'

"D--N IT!" Glando swore, suddenly punching a wall in frustration, "All these years of work!  And now, it just…!"

Glando breathed heavily, bringing himself back under control, 'Why Ritzy?  Why did you do this?  Why would you kill the Clones?  You and Rave were on good terms…  There were times you even acted like a mother to her…'

'Mother?' Glando's eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Like mother like daughter?" Glando whispered, remembering some of the rumours that had circulated after Nayokay had killed the first Rave Clone.

'No…  It couldn't be?  Could it?' Glando asked himself, 'Nayokay didn't 'snap'…  She was deliberately 'broken'…  By Psycho-chemicals!  Has someone tried the same thing with you, Ritzy?  Is that why this happened?  This was… 'induced'…?'

"YES!" Glando suddenly exclaimed, 'That would explain why a Genius like Ritzy failed to destroy ALL of the Clones!  She couldn't, IF she was a mere puppet, and this whole situation was being secretly controlled by outside forces!'

A murderous fury rose in Glando's heart, twisting his face into an angry scowl.

'STEELY killed billions in Second Strike, just so they could gain power and control from the Chaos that followed!  They'd certainly kill a few little girls if it furthered their plans!'

'Especially if they could 'kill two birds with one stone'…  Get FULL control of the Clones, while getting rid of those who know the truth about them!'

'Looks like I'll need to… take precautions…' Glando decided.

Glando stood silently in the Morgue, his crafty mind thinking quickly.

'First… distance myself from this mess…  Ritzy appears responsible, so STEELY will probably want her dead…  Just as they would do, IF they had chemically induced her into doing this…  Hmm…  I may be able to use that suspicion as a subtle threat against them…  Whether or not I can prove it…'

Glando smirked, 'Such allegations will also make it harder for them to remove me…  Heh!  Such a PITY that the silencing of a man warning of treachery, is ALWAYS seen as suspicious…'

'Second… put distance between myself and the Clones…  STEELY will probably want me removed from my role as their Guardian…  If so, they'll want to appoint one of their own 'pets'…  Knowing STEELY, they'll have someone ready and waiting…'

'But…  If I can appoint a suitable person before STEELY make their move, then they'll have troubles removing my choice, and appointing their own…  But…  WHO to appoint?  I need someone with a reasonably high Security rating, and some sort of qualification as carer, otherwise STEELY will just laugh them off…'

'And above all…  I need to be sure they're… trustworthy… if not actually loyal to ME…'  Glando ran through a short list of suitable personnel in his mind.

'Of Course!' Glando smiled, 'Major Kutsarug!  Not only is she Operations Director, she's been Guardian of Aesir and Shakey since they came to this city!  Yes, a VERY good choice, especially if her extra duties stop her snooping…'

'Now then…  Third…  Regardless of what I do, the appointed time for RAVE is fast approaching…  STEELY will no doubt use this incident to remove the Clones from this City sooner than originally planned…'

'Unless…?' Glando frowned, 'The injured will need time to heal before travelling…  Perhaps I can use this incident to stall for time?  Probably not…  But at the least, the request will cause debate amongst the STEELY Inner Circle, and THAT should buy me a little time…'

'Yes…' Glando mused darkly, '…a little time…'

 - - - - - - - - -

Glando outside the cell where Dr Akatlover was kept.

'This is where I'll find the answers,' Glando thought grimly, 'Either the evidence I need, or enough suspicions to serve my purpose…'

Glando paused, calming himself, preparing himself for what was to come.

'She is not the enemy,' Glando reminded himself, 'Just a tool used by them…'

Glando nodded at the Guard, and the armoured door slowly opened…

'Ritzy…' Glando felt a sudden pity on seeing the emotional wreck huddled inside the room, 'I'm sorry…  But if any of us are going to survive this…  Then we'll all have to take our turn dancing on the hot coals of the fire…  And right now, it's your turn…'

Then Glando pushed his emotions aside, and began the interrogation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando and Fu2ok, discussing Ritzy's interrogation.

Fu2ok spoke slowly, "You DO spend more time with Rave… than with your own son…"

Glando tensed slightly as Fu2ok's comment touched off his conscience, 'True,' realised Glando, 'But Shakey doesn't hold that against Rave…  Why should Ritzy?'

"Irrelevant," replied Glando dismissively, "I spend less time with him, than I do with many other people…  Yourself for example."

'And I don't think Dr Akatlover is jealous of YOU, Professor…' mused Glando.

"I mean…" Fu2ok hesitantly continued, "The mere fact, that you spend… so much… time together with Rave…"

Glando stared at Fu2ok, "Your point being?"

Fu2ok sighed, "As a teacher…  I learned that… spending extra time helping a student with their studies, could lead to allegations of… 'favouritism'…"

'Favouritism?' wondered Glando, 'I AM her Guardian…  It's only natural that I should spend 'extra time' with her…  Regardless of whether it really is 'favouritism', or just being a 'Good Parent'…'

"And?" Glando pressed.

"Well," Fu2ok took a deep breath before continuing "You and Dr Akatlover did have… more than a… 'close'… working relationship…  Maybe she thought… you and Rave…"

Glando was perplexed, 'What has Dr Akatlover being my 'lover' have to do with me and…'

A look of surprise flitted over Glando's face, as realisation sank in.  It was almost immediately replaced by a look of shocked outrage.

"DON'T BE ABSURD!" Glando thundered.

'Professor!' Glando thought in shock, 'Rave' may not be my wife's daughters, but they are still her 'creations'…  Her… 'children'…  And I **AM** their Guardian!'

Fu2ok involuntarily took a step back, away from the force of Glando's reaction.

Glando regained his composure before continuing.

"Professor," stated Glando in icy tones, "Let me make this perfectly clear to you.  I would NEVER entertain 'those' sort of notions, towards any girl as young as Rave…  I am NOT that sort of man…  There is NOTHING… 'untoward'… in my relationship with her."

Fu2ok stayed silent, although he arched an eyebrow.

Glando noticed, 'Perhaps I should have phrased that differently…  A man acting as Guardian to a group of Cloned Genetic Constructs created by his dead wife, IS somewhat… irregular…'

Glando continued, "The reason I spend so much time with her, is to foster a sense of familiarity, and respect."

"I would prefer she sees me as a friend, rather than as a stranger," continued Glando, "Or have you forgotten, what Rave is?  What she could become?"

An uneasy silence fell.

"Now you've seen," murmured Glando, "Just how… malicious… how dangerous… a lover can be…  If they're jealous, or think they've been used, or ill-treated…"

"Yes," Fu2ok agreed.

"Knowing what Rave is already capable of… what she may… BECOME… capable of," continued Glando, "What makes you think I'm stupid enough, to indulge in activities that could create that type of enmity, between Rave and myself?"

Fu2ok quietly considered what Glando had just said.

'Think Man!' Glando almost said aloud, 'If Ritzy would do something like this, because she was 'jealous', then what about Rave?  Have you forgotten what Rave did to the Sociological Technicians?  She tore them limb from limb!'

"How do you think Rave would react?" asked Glando, "What do you think she would do?  If she had Dr Akatlover's current state of mind?"

Fu2ok gulped nervously, as he considered the possibilities.

'So!' thought Glando, noting the Professor's reaction, 'You finally see the validity of my argument!  But just in case you don't get my point…'

"I am NOT suicidal, Professor.  Nor am I insane…"  Glando concluded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the Secure Hospital ward where Rave's Schoolyard attackers were.

Glando stood there, just looking at the punks who'd attacked Rave, and who had already paid a price for it…

'So…' Glando seethed inwardly, 'You're the ones so 'big and tough', that it takes a group of you to harass one little girl…'

'High School Bullies…' Glando stared at the occupants of the room, 'Arrogant jerks who think that their ability to hurt others, is a measure of how much of a 'man' they are…  Teenaged Idiots who think brutality is a good way of earning respect from others…'

'Well, if you think Brutality is something to be respected…'

Glando spoke quietly, the tone of his words betraying none of his emotions, "Who's the leader among you?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in his office, staring at a pale and distraught Shakey slumped in a chair.

'Shakey,' Glando thought, 'How do I get this through to you?  How do I make you understand?  This time you were lucky…  Nothing happened…  Next time though…'

"A person's reputation is a fragile thing," Glando eventually murmured, "No matter how many decades you spend building it, it can vanish overnight."

'As I know only too well,' Glando remembered everything his mother had gone through, all those years ago…

Shakey was looking at his father with a worried look on his face.

'Good!' the sight reassured Glando, 'He's listening…  I'm his father…  I should have spoken with him… warned him… about these sort of things earlier…  He shouldn't have to find out about 'Public Misperceptions' this way…'

"There are…" Glando continued, "…dangerous vermin who feed on damaged reputations.  Even a hint of scandal will attract them."

Glando grimaced slightly, as his own painful memories re-surfaced…

"A woman's reputation is particularly fragile…  Always remember that."

Shakey sat there, apparently too worn out to speak.

'It's your life now son,' Glando's heart softened somewhat, 'You have to live it as you see fit…  Live it however you are able to…'

A thought occurred to Glando, 'Rave… isn't… a normal girl…  She needs people around her that will support her…  People who won't… use her… or be afraid of her…  Should I tell Shakey the full truth about 'Rave'?'

'No…' Glando rationalised, 'Shakey has enough problems just dealing with this situation…  If he learns the truth gradually, he'll cope better with it…'

As he continued to look at his upset son, Glando wondered, 'What's the best advice I can give him, in how to conduct any future dealings with Rave?'

'I don't want any of them being emotionally hurt…  I won't have to worry about the Rave Clones…  I know they wouldn't do anything…  Shakey though…  I don't think he'd do anything to hurt anyone intentionally, especially not Rave…'

'Other people though…' Glando thought sourly, 'Are always a problem…  Best if there's no fuel for any rumours or 'speculations' in the future…'

Glando concluded, "Treat her well.  But don't get too close."

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in his office, talking with the 'Secure Construction' crew that was working on the Clone's new Secure Residential Facility.

"I'm glad to hear that work is on schedule," Glando said quietly.

"That may change in the near future Sir," the Foreman advised him.

"Oh?" asked Glando, "Why?"

"We're almost ready to install the… building utilities, Sir.  For that, we'll HAVE to slow down to make sure such detailed work is done properly…"

"I understand," Glando replied, "Quality work does take time…"

"Yes Sir," continued the Foreman, "Especially the 'upgrades' as shown in the plans…  We try our best, but you know how snarled up logistics can get…"

"Indeed," replied Glando, "I appreciate your concerns…  Don't worry…  I'll personally see to it, that the… 'Materials'… you require, are readily available to meet your schedule…"

"Thank You, Sir," replied the Foreman enthusiastically.

"If that is all, you may return to your work."

"Yes sir!" confirmed the Foreman, "I'll call if we encounter any problems…"

Glando hung up the phone, then picked up a folder with 'Top Secret' on it.

A hot feeling of anger flooded through Glando, as he looked at a section in the folder detailing the 'containment' system STEELY wanted installed in the Secure Residential Facilities being built for the Clones.

'I won't let you hurt any more of my wife's other children…' simmered Glando.

'Yes…' Glando smirked, as he remembered something the Foreman had said, 'I know VERY well, how 'snarled up' logistics can get…  Items arrive too late, or else you don't get all of what you ordered, or even WHAT you ordered…'

Glando grinned at the thought, 'A pity that Nuclear weapons and Nerve gas are SO hard to come by these days …  I DO hope my… substitutions… will suffice…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando making another phone call…

"I'm aware of that.  You will have enough spare men, once the Others are secured in their new buildings.  Arm the containment systems before they arrive."

Another pause.

"No.  Use the Nerve Gas first.  Use of the 'full' system is a last resort option.  Authorisation for that, will need to come from 'Omega' level Command staff.  Do I make myself clear?"

Glando paused slightly.

"Good.  That is all."

Glando hung up his phone, trying hard not to smile at the thought of what would happen, should anyone activate the 'sabotaged' Containment system…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in the Clone Zone, talking to the assembled Clones.

"The reason for the changes is three-fold," said Glando, "One, to allow Clones to impersonate Rave#3 at school.  Two, to allow leeway in proposed training courses.  Three, to allow more of you to attend school with Shakey."

A subtle change swept through the assembled Clones at the mention of Shakey.  Their faces were still impassive, but there was a spark of interest in them.

Glando resisted the urge to smirk, as he noticed the change in the Clones attitude, 'So…  The Second DID pass her feelings about Shakey onto all of you, not just the Third…'

"Those attending school," continued Glando, "Will wear disguises…  This is for security reasons.  Clones not attending school as Rave#3, will impersonate a fictitious character.  Each fictitious character, will only be impersonated by a particular group of Clones.  You will take turns impersonating them, just as you are taking turns to impersonate Rave#3."

There was a noticeable change in the Clones attitude.  They were looking intently at Glando now, hanging on every word.

"Funding is to be arranged for the purposes of disguising yourselves.  The disguises in question, will include changing the colour and style of your hair, changing your skin colour with dyes, and the use of contact lenses to change your eye colour.  At this point in time, there will NOT be any 'plastic surgery', although that is an option that may be considered in the future."

"These new characters that you will impersonate, will be given backgrounds, or 'personal histories', to create the illusion that your character is 'real'…  I want those of you who participate in this, to learn the character off by heart.  The lessons Major Kutsarug is planning to give you on Modern Society will help.  However, you will also receive extra training by professionals…"

"Are there any questions?" asked Glando, looking around.

"Yes Sir," asked one Clone, "Will we be able to choose which character we impersonate?"

'Problem…' realised Glando, 'If Shakey 'prefers' any of the disguised Clones over another, will they all want to change the character they impersonate?  Then again, if he 'dislikes' any of the disguises…  This could be a major flaw in the plan…  I'll have to think this over carefully…'

"Not quite," replied Glando, thinking fast, "There are only so many characters to be created.  If too many choose the same one, then it will create logistical difficulties.  As it will if too few choose a particular character.  Then there is the fact that only a few Clones can be a part of the initial scheme."

Many of the Clones looked slightly crestfallen at the announcement.

Glando noticed, "You will not be playing a game.  You will be part of a serious attempt to teach you how our Society works.  I will assign your characters based partly on lottery, similar to how Major Kutsarug assigned your numbers."

"Don't worry," concluded Glando, "You will all get a chance, eventually.  Until then, you must study hard, and learn how to apply your lessons in the real world."

The Clones seemed satisfied with that.

So did Glando.

'I don't know how long any of us have left to live,' Glando thought, 'But if I can give any of you a better life than you have now…  I owe it to you…  As your Commander… as your Guardian…  And as the man who married your 'mother'…'

======================================================================

Fragment - Final Opinion.

With a shuddering gasp, the Clone came back to reality.  She toppled sideways to lie on the floor, her body shaking and trembling uncontrollably, her chest heaving as she gulped down air.

It took several minutes for the Clone to recover from the effort of maintaining the prolonged contact with Glando Atari's fading memories.

Eventually, she sat up, and once again picked up Glando's head.  For long moments, she did nothing but stare at the dead face intently.

"So," she finally whispered, a tearful smile on her face.

"That's who you really were, Commander…"

"That's how you really felt… about us…"

The Clone slowly rewrapped Glando's head, and stood up, cradling the parcel firmly against her chest.

She tilted her head, looking warily around her, using her enhanced senses to search for any indication of company.

Sensing none, her E.T. Field flared briefly, clearing the blocked shaft.

Elsewhere in the NERVIS Base, the war against the STEELY troops raged on.  The tide of the battle was starting to turn in favour of the Defending forces.

Deep in the subterranean corridors, a pale figure walked in silence, holding an ovoid package wrapped in bloodstained cloth.

She moved slowly, with calm reverence, gently carrying the remains of a man that had loved a group of genetic constructs, as much as he had his natural born son.

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - The Death of Glando… (No, Really!)

"Shut up!" said one of the Troopers, as he nudged the muzzle of his gun in the throat notch between Glando's clavicles.  A quick burst, and bullets and muzzle blast turned Glando's neck into a soggy pulp.

In the aftermath of Glando's bloody demise, the adrenalin charged Troopers indulged in the usual after-battle 'Bonding and B--LS--T' session…

"Alas, Poor Yorick," joked the man holding Glando's head, striking a suitably Shakespearian dramatic pose as did so.

Then the eyes in Glando's severed head suddenly swivelled in their sockets, glaring at the Trooper.  Glando's lips curved up into a silent sneer.

The battle-hardened SWAT Trooper girly-screamed in fright, his Cat-like Reflexes making him instantly drop the grinning head.

In slow motion, Glando's head somersaulted on its way to the floor, only to rebound with unnatural vigour.  It flew up into the crotch of another Trooper, Glando's teeth closing painfully on the man's Family Jewels, before biting them off in a spray of blood…

After that, chaos reigned as Glando's head bounced around, putting the chomp on his erstwhile attackers…

Afterwards, when all the Troopers had been dispatched…

Glando's head sat on the floor, a thoughtful look in its face as it contemplated the mangled body it had formerly been attached to.

The head twisted around, to glare balefully at the Fan Fiction Writer.

"Right you B-----D!" Glando's lips twitched silently, mouthing the words, "What happens now?  How am I expected to have a career **NOW**?"

The Fan fiction writer coughed politely, then reached for his phone, and the number of the nearest 'Casting Agency'.  Despite his prose to the contrary, the Fan Fiction Writer really DID care about the characters he used…  No, REALLY!

#1…  Sometime thereafter, the Fan Fiction Writer was in a Cinema, watching the adverts for the latest Hollywood Rip-off of a popular TV series…

"Deep Space," the Voice Over went, "A Place where Men have to be MEN…  If they are to have any hope of surviving…"

The Voice Over continued on in much the same vein, to a series of High Tech Special Effects depicting Space and Space Craft…

"But…" the Voice over intoned ominously, "Would any Man want to survive?  IF he were the last of his kind…  Trapped between worlds he never made…"

"The time…" growled the Voice Over, "…is the Far Future…  The Place…  The Mining Space Ship 'Crimson Pygmy'…  The Man…"

'Hmmm!' thought the Fan Fiction Writer, 'This might just be good…  After all, they got Bruce Willis as 'Dave', Grace Jones as the 'Cat', Jim Carrey as the robot butler…  And wasn't Glando lucky to get the choice part as the 'computer'…  I wonder how they keep his glasses from sliding off?'

#2…  Sometime thereafter, the Fan Fiction Writer was in a Cinema, watching the adverts for the latest Hollywood Rip-off of a Literary Classic…

'Hmmm!' thought the Fan Fiction Writer, 'This might just be good…  After all, they got Arnold Schwarzenegger playing the part of 'Hamlet'…  Updating it with modern weapons should be an interesting touch…  I just hope Glando doesn't mind being a 'supporting prop'… err… I mean 'actor'…'

#3…  Sometime thereafter, the Fan Fiction Writer was in a Cinema, watching the adverts for the latest Hollywood Rip-off of a former Hollywood BlockBuster…

'Predator #6?' gulped the F.F.W. 'At least it's got a nice 'Reggae' soundtrack…'

#4…  Sometime thereafter, the Fan Fiction Writer was in a Video Shop, watching the adverts for the latest 'Z Grade' Rip-off of a former Modern Movie Classic…

'Oklahoma Smith and The Shrine of Unspeakable Dreck?' the F.F.W. winced…

NOTE #1 - 'Crimson Pygmy' rips off 'Red Dwarf', a Sci-Fi program made in Britain.

NOTE #2 – 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare is where the 'Alas Poor Yorick…' speech and scene of a man holding a severed head/skull comes from.  In the movie, 'The Last Action Hero', Arnie actually does a 'take off' with several snippets updated with the usual Hollywood 'Big Guns and Bigger Blasts' routine.

NOTE #3 – Wait for it!  It may take a few years, but knowing Hollywood…

NOTE #4 – **EVERYONE** rips off 'Indiana Jones'!  Even the Japanese Anime and Manga versions of 'Love Hina'!  

======================================================================

OMAKE - I, Glando…

Glando stood before the desk of the Security Division Chief.

"Bungeye," drawled the supervisor, "Would you consider taking a promotion?"

"A Promotion, Sir?" Glando blinked in surprise.

"Yes," the supervisor replied, "However, it does involve… 'extra duties'…"

"What are they Sir?" Glando asked eagerly.

"Tell me Bungeye," leered the supervisor, licking his lips as he gave Glando a 'looking over', "Do you… drop the soap in the shower… much?"

Glando flinched, 'The things I have to do to get ahead in this world…'

The Fan Fiction Writer felt a need to explain…

Since Glando is supposed to be an Evil B-----D without any morals, would it surprise anyone if he HAD 'slept his way to the top'?  The F.F.W. decided to leave it at that before mental images appeared of Glando 'getting it on' with the entire group of STEELY Monoliths…

- - - - - - - - -

The door hissed slowly open, revealing a darkened room beyond.  Glando turned the lights on, revealing the contents of the Doppelganger Lab to his companion…

"Good… Lord…" the Professor croaked, "Atari…  Who…?"

"Say hello to RAVE…" Glando smiled, "Their… mother… was a student of yours…"

The Professor stared dumbstruck at the multitude of blue-haired children floating peacefully in the tank…

Then Fu2ok started edging slowly away from Glando, in such a way that Glando was always in his field of vision…

"Professor?" asked Glando, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" stammered Fu2ok, a falsely cheerful expression plastered all over his face, "Nothing!  I mean…  It's perfectly NORMAL for a grown man to have a giant aquarium full of naked children locked away in his basement…"

Then Fu2ok suddenly turned and ran like H--L.

Glando chasing after him shouting out, "Wait!  It's NOT what you think!"

"SURE it isn't!" said Fu2ok, running for dear life…

- - - - - - - - - -

"And what WAS that bit about 'dog-food'?" Fu2ok smirkingly inquired.

"I was a College Student," mumbled Glando, "You're a Professor, you know what it's like when you're starving in the 'Groves of Academe'…"

The Fan Fiction Writer would really like to insert a 'Flashback' here…

The fully-grown Pit Bull/St Bernard cross, cowered in its kennel.  Once again, the terror of the neighbourhood was raiding its food bowl…

The Mongrel whined nervously, provoking a furious warning snarl from one Glando Bungeye, who was currently enjoying his stolen meal of 'PAL Meaty-Bites'…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Rave," Glando said slowly, "You… killed… the Sociological Technicians…"

"Yes," Rave confirmed, "I did not want my Personal Right of living free of pain to be violated…"

'She killed them to avoid pain?' wondered Glando, edging towards the door.

"Commander," Rave said.

Glando stopped and looked with renewed wariness, at the creature that appeared to be a young female child.

"Why have you never given me a Birthday party?" Rave asked, her red eyes looking through him, "Don't you know how much it hurts…  To be so… unloved?"

Glando began to sweat…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando steeled himself, deciding to take the questions like a 'Real Man' would…

'Especially as I've got no way of avoiding them…' Glando sighed mentally.

Rave asked softly, "Are you Gay?"

Glando blinked in surprise, "Err…  Nuh-no…  Why do you ask?"

Rave replied with a deadpan expression, "You are always with Fu2ok, and he is…"

"…?…" Glando had an incredulous expression on his face as he turned to Fu2ok.

"What can I say," shrugged Fu2ok, giving Glando a not-so-subtle 'looking over', "I like 'Brown Bears'…" (Note! Glando has dark skin, and 'Bear' = hairy man…)

"…oh…" whispered Glando, feeling embarrassed as he heard what Fu2ok was saying.

Glando slumped in his seat, totally shocked.  'All these years of sharing the Officers Hot Tub with him…' he thought dazedly, 'And I never even realised…'

"Commander…" Rave asked quietly.

"…wh-what?" Glando managed to croak out.

"Is Dr Akatlover your lover?" Rave hit the nail on the head again.

"…ah…" said Glando nervously, "We ha-have a… 'close' working relationship…"

"Frequently," quipped Fu2ok, rolling his eyes.

"So," breathed Rave, "That's the sort of woman you're interested in…"

Rave gazed intensely at Glando, a shy smile on her pink face.

Glando suddenly felt strangely uncomfortable…

"Was…" Glando said nervously, "That all you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes," admitted Rave, before turning and leaving Glando's office.

"Erm," stumbled Glando, when the doors had closed after Rave, "Fu2ok… I just want you to know…  I'm… flattered…  But…  I'm NOT **GAY**…"

A perfect silence fell, broken only by the sound of Glando's nervous sweating.

Then the phone rang.

Grateful for ANY diversion, Glando immediately picked it up.

"Commander here," Glando said, "Report!"

"Commander!" Ritzy's irritated voice blasted over the line, "You need to have a talk with Rave!"

"Rave?" Glando repeated dumbly.

"Yes!" snapped Ritzy, "I caught her in my Office using **MY** personal stash of Hydrogen Peroxide to bleach her hair blond!  I ask her what she's doing, and the little brat totally ignores me!  Instead, she asks me if I can alter the dosage of the hormones in her supplements, so she can be 'stacked' like me!"

"I think Rave has developed a 'schoolgirl crush' on someone," Fu2ok smugly observed, having overheard Ritzy's strident voice.

Glando turned pale…

- - - - - - - - - -

A look of deep thought crossed Fu2ok's face, then he spoke in completely serious tones, "Atari, there are only two things I can possibly suggest you do…"

Glando listened, hanging on every word as he knew his life might depend on it.

"First," Fu2ok pierced Glando with a deadly serious gaze, "You should prepare for the worst case situation.  I believe that you should take out a rather hefty Life Insurance Policy!"

Glando nodded, accepting Fu2ok's advice, 'Yes!  Shakey must be looked after…  If I am… no longer here…'

"Second," continued Fu2ok "You should appoint a trustee…  To handle such funds wisely…  I'd suggest someone you know you can trust…  Myself for instance…"

So it was, that when Rave killed Glando in a childish fit of Teen Angst a few weeks later, Fu2ok was able to retire and live a life of decadent luxury…

- - - - - - - - - -

Ms Murohara snorted, "Have you tried being a woman lately?"

Glando blinked, "Err…"

The Fan Fiction Writer decided to take a break, so he could refresh his Creative Muse by watching Television, and ripping off… err… I mean… 'getting inspired' by it…

By COMPLETE COINCIDENCE…  The Ratings season had started, and the TV stations were showing 'Arachnophobia', 'Priscilla Queen of the Desert', and 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'…

Having read the preceding paragraph, Glando immediately blew his brains out, rather than suffer through the warped imaginings that were sure to follow…

"COWARD!" sneered the Fan Fiction Writer, "Hmmm…  Perhaps Glando was afraid of Giant Gay Funnelweb Spiders in lingerie and bondage outfits?  He certainly would be after the shower scene…"

The F.F.W. thinks he should note, he IS doing a story with Giant Gay Funnelwebs, but as an Original Story, and NOT in the NGE/Altered Lives Universes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stopped at the edge of the Dojo Mat, letting Rave walk onto it alone.

Rave bowed gracefully towards her sparring partners for the day, before sitting at the edge of the mat to await her bout.

Not long later, Glando was watching in rapt admiration as Rave systematically humiliated, then totally demolished a group of opponents in a 'all against one' melee, the blue-haired girl literally 'mopping the floor' with the others…

Rave ducked and weaved with fluid grace, her speed and manoeuvrability severely outclassing her opponents.  She would strike one opponent, only to dodge out of the way of any returning blow, often inflicting more damage on another one of her opponents seemingly by accident.  Despite the number of blows that seemed to glance off her, let alone the lucky few that connected solidly, Rave effortlessly kept up her 'hit and run' barrage.

All of which changed when Rave's last surviving opponent suddenly grabbed her in a 'bear hug', pinning the girl's arms to her sides…

Seeing Rave's situation, Glando yelled out some advice…

"Go for the 'NUTS', Rave!  Go for the 'NUTS'!"

Rave adapted swiftly, kneeing her opponents groin repeatedly.  The crowd went wild as Rave proceeded to knee her opponent's 'pods' into oblivion.

Glando smiled as he remembered telling the bookmaker about not 'interfering' with the performance of Rave's opponents…  'Pity he didn't ask me about Rave…' Glando grinned, remembering ordering Rave not to 'end things too soon'…

'Especially,' Glando thought with malicious satisfaction, 'If she's sparring with those inept Security Guards who let that Tramp into the building…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando in a Locker Room, waiting for Rave to get dressed behind a screen.

"Rave," Glando stated in serious tones, "This new phase of your training will be different to anything you've experienced before.  If you encounter ANY sort of problem, or notice ANY unusual side effect, I want you to break off immediately.  If you have any questions, or concerns, ASK the relevant staff.  Is that clear?"

"Understood Sir," replied Rave.

"Good girl," Glando breathed with relief, "How do the new clothes fit?"

Rave came out from behind the screen by way of reply.

In an AVE Pilot Snug Suit…

Glando coughed, using it to hide his embarrassment at how… 'snug' Rave's outfit clung to her 'not-so-much-like-a-little-girl-anymore' figure.

'I should have spoken to the designers,' decided Glando, blushing as he noticed the cheese-cake type pose the innocent young Rave had accidentally assumed, as she leaned up against the wall.  'That outfit's definitely a bit… much… for a young girl like Rave to wear…  The poor girl must be dreadfully embarrassed…'

Then Glando noticed the way Rave was watching him, and he wondered if the pose was as 'innocently accidental' as he'd thought…

For Rave was gazing intensely at Glando, with a definite smile on her pink face.

'Uh-oh,' thought Glando, as he began to sweat nervously.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Commander?" Rave said, as the Gurney drew level with Glando's hiding place.

Glando left his hiding place, and walked over to the girl.  The hospital attendants automatically stopped for him to talk to her.

"Yes Rave?" Glando asked, bending slightly over the wounded girl.

Rave's eye swivelled towards Shakey, "Is he the one who piloted in my place?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's…" Glando paused as he turned slightly to look at Shakey, "He's a candidate for the position of Third Pilot, Shakey Atari."

"He's cute!" giggled Rave.

'She thinks he's… cute?' wondered Glando, hope growing within him, 'Does this mean she's… 'interested'… in other people?  YES!  I'm off the hook!  I'm FREE!'

"Just like you, Commander," purred Rave, her smile destroying Glando's hopes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando talking with Rave#3.

"From now on," said Glando, "Major Kutsarug will act as Guardian to all Clones…"

Rave#3 blinked, "Major Kutsarug will be my Guardian as well as theirs…"

"Correct," confirmed Glando.

"So…" continued Rave#3, "You are no longer my Guardian?"

Glando opened his mouth to confirm Rave's comment, but stopped when he saw the way the girl was looking at him.

Intensely, with a large smile on her blushing face…

"Err…" Glando stumbled, starting to sweat nervously, "Even though I'm no longer your Guardian, I still love you… ALL of you Clones… as a FATHER would…"

"Oh…" replied Rave#3, looking slightly crestfallen.

Then Rave#3 did the unexpected.

She gave Glando a BIG hug, and a daughterly kiss on his bearded cheek.

"R-Rave?" Glando stammered, uncertain what this meant.

"What's wrong?" pouted Rave#3, "Can't a girl give her 'Daddy' a hug and a kiss?"

======================================================================

OMAKE - I want a rewrite! Glando the Great!

"What the…???" screamed Glando, as he read the latest issue of 'Altered Lives'…

"That BAST- err… 'Fan Fiction Writer' has turned me into some sort of 'Sensitive New Age Homer Simpson'!" Glando wailed, "And I was SUCH a Mysterious, Hard-Core Evil B-----D in the show too!"

"This is NOT… satisfactory," Glando glowered, his hand trembling with rage as he picked up his phone and dialled the number of the 'Black Ops' Division.

Later that night, the Fan Fiction Writer's house was covertly entered by several highly trained Professional Spooks…  They accessed his computer, and downloaded the contents of a single floppy disk onto the Hard Drive.

Their work done, they melted into the shadows…

On the Hard disk, now resided a new chapter, one much more to Glando's liking.

Only natural, since Glando had written it himself…

Highlights from it went something like this…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando stalked the drab corridors, an icy scowl on his handsomely rugged features.  It was his own way of giving fair warning to anyone unlucky enough to get in his way, that today was a **GOOD** day to die.

"Commander!" Dr Ritzy Akatlover husked breathlessly as she became aware of his overpoweringly Macho, 'James-Bondish' type of Manly presence.

"Doctor," Glando casually acknowledged the besotted woman's understandably infatuated attention with his 'Chick-Magnet' appearance.

"I've got the latest test results," purred the blonde bombshell, "Perhaps you can find time to discuss them with me later…  Say at your place?  Over Dinner?"

'Women,' thought Glando with a Cool Macho attitude, 'Give 'em an inch and they want the whole length…  Frequently…'

"Very Well, Doctor," said Glando, maintaining a suave aura of cool disinterest as the Doctor leaned against him, her lips mere inches from his.

Glando glanced idly at the love-struck woman fawning over him.  'Why not?' he thought, suddenly giving her a deeply passionate kiss.

Ritzy swooned in Glando's arms, overcome by the passion of the moment.

Glando noticed a clock out of the corner of his eye, 'Is that the time?  I'd better be going…'

Without a word, Glando released the woman he held, letting her fall semi-dazed to the floor.

"Later, Babe," Glando stated, casually walking off.

- - - - - - - - - -

In Glando's office, Shakey Atari was waiting impatiently for his new mission.

"Shakey," said Glando, seating himself in his chair, "I've got your orders…"

Shakey lifted his chin, and looked expectantly at his illustrious father.

"The U.N. has been a pain in our backsides for long enough," muttered Glando, "I want you to return the favour.  I want you to stuff their heads up theirs…"

"Yes!  Sir!" snapped Shakey, accepting the orders without question.

"Any questions?" asked Glando.

"Just one Sir," replied Shakey, "How FAR, do I stuff their heads up theirs?"

"Feel free to improvise," smirked Glando, "Creative alternatives are permitted and encouraged…"

"Ja Wohl Mein Fuhrer!" shouted Shakey, snapping off a smart salute before goose-stepping off to commit mayhem…

'Aesir's been SUCH a good influence on that boy,' mused Glando…

A knock came at the door.

"Enter," condescended Glando.

The door opened, and several Rave Clones entered.

They all wore much the same outfit.  That of leather motorcycle jackets, torn denim jeans, steel cap boots, and T-Shirts with vulgar messages on them.  All of their blue hair was spiked up with hair gel, some shaved into Mohawks, and they sported numerous safety pins piercing their earlobes and noses.

"Ah Rave!" smiled Glando, "And how goes the 'Turf Wars' with the Yakuza?"

A clone with a large diagonal scar across her face stepped forward, "It doesn't, Sir!" she said, smiling.

"Oh?" said Glando, frowning slightly, "Why not, pray tell?"

"Because they've got no turf left to lose," the Clone's grin widened, showing the points of her filed teeth.

Glando smiled evilly, "Excellent!" he hissed with malevolent glee, "Then it's time for stage TWO…"

All of the Rave Clones grinned like sharks…

Glando pressed a button on his desk, and the STEELY Monoliths appeared…

STEELY: (lisping girlishly) "…so I told him, he needed to get a new boyfriend…"

STEELY: (Voice suddenly deep and Manly) "Err…  Atari!  This IS a surprise…"

Glando smirked, "Not half as big as THIS one…  Rave?"

The Clones nodded, and from the various Monoliths, came the sounds of explosions, splintering wood, and once-powerful men begging unsuccessfully for their lives…

"Now THAT'S over with," grinned Glando, leaning back in his chair, "We can REALLY go to town…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Over the City, a Severe Thunderstorm was strobing night into day with every bolt.

Deep in the NERVIS Base, Professor Fu2ok was putting the finishing touches on his Master's masterfully planned, Master Piece.

"Ah! Fu2ok!" enthused Glando, making a Grand Entrance, "Tonight's the Night!"

"Yes, Master!," said Fu2ok, who seemed to have suddenly developed a hunchback, and deformed 'goggle-eyes'…

"Start the Machine!" ordered Glando, a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Master!" replied Fu2ok, throwing the obligatory 'oversized knife switch' that's found in the lab of EVERY self-respecting Mad Scientist…

Electricity crackled and arced as strange machines bent the laws of physics in unfathomable ways.

"Life!  Life!" Glando screamed maniacally, one arm raised towards the Heavens in commanding supplication, "Give my Creation LIFE!"

Far above, Nature unleashed quantum fury, thrusting bolts of elemental force from the heavens, crashing them into the earth.

…And into the special 'Power Receptors' Glando had installed on the surface…

Trapped, the elemental forces found themselves enslaved, pouring along special conduits, deep into the earth, to where Glando would bend them to his whim…

The special effects in the Lab reached its climax, with everything suddenly shorting out as they exceeded the Special Effects budget.  In the silent gloom that followed, emergency lights flickered on, casting their wan yellow glow into the lab.

Glando looked expectantly at a pool of TLC in the middle of the lab, a pool that now rippled and pulsed, as within it, something stirred…

From the pool a figure rose up, that of a Woman…

"My love," Glando sobbed, taking his re-born wife in a loving embrace, "At last, you've come back to me…  At last, we'll be together forever…"

Scene fades as the two kiss passionately, while the hunchbacked Fu2ok, various Rave Clones, Shakey, etc all watch teary-eyed and sniffling in the background…

- - - - - - - - - -

Glando smirked, as he thought of the effect HIS re-write would have on the Fan Fiction Community…

"We may be 'Out Of Character' in it," Glando muttered evilly, " but THIS sort of OOC-ness I can **CERTAINLY** live with!"

"Heh!" Glando chuckled, "And I only used the original characters, no annoying 'Author Created Characters'…"

So it was, that Glando went to bed and slept well for once, unaware that the Special Ops Squad had accidentally downloaded a variant of the 'Chernobyl Virus' into the Fan Fiction Writer's computer…

When the Fan Fiction Writer next turned his computer on…  His Hard Disk was completely 'nuked', along with ALL of the data files on it…

"S--T!!" screamed the Fan Fiction writer, as he observed the damage, "Oh Well, looks like it's 'Clean Install' time…  AGAIN!"

======================================================================

OMAKE - What COULD have happened when the Clones turned 18…

(Or what WILL happen, IF the Fan Fiction Writer ever finds out that a certain **SOMEONE** has been screwing around with his Computer…)

The party to celebrate the Clones Eighteenth birthday party was in full swing.

Glando Atari looked around, a sentimental lump in his throat.

'I wish my wife was here to see this,' Glando sniffled back a tear at the thought, 'She'd have liked to see her 'other children' grow up into Adults…'

"Commander?" asked a soft voice.

Glando turned, to find one of the Disguised Rave Clones standing near him.

"Yes?" Glando asked, his 'Total Hard A--E' facade slamming back in place.

"We are all Adults now…" the Clone said quietly, smiling shyly at Glando.

"Yes," agreed Glando, in his usual disinterested tones, "Congratulations!"

"And…" the Clone continued, "You are neither our Guardian, nor our Father…"

Glando opened his mouth to confirm the comment, but stopped when he noticed how the Clone was looking at him…  The same way all of the OTHER Clones, were looking at him…

…Intensely, with large smiles on their blushing faces…

Glando's eyes widened in sudden fear…

"Ah…  I r-really m-must be leaving…" Glando quavered, edging towards the door…

"You said," all of the Clones chorused in perfect unison, their loving gaze at Glando never wavering, "When we Clones became adults, we could choose who we had as our lov-…"

Glando didn't wait for the Clones to finish the sentence, he turned and ran like H--L…

Scene closes as ALL 137 Clones chase after Glando, to the ending theme music of the 'Benny Hill Show'…

SEVERAL DAYS LATER, a Doctor in the Emergency room of a Local Hospital was stunned by the appearance of his latest patient…

"GOOD LORD!" choked the Doctor incredulously, "That's the most BIZARRE case of R.S.I. (Repetition Strain Injury) I've EVER seen!"

The emaciated wretch lay on the examination bed, gasping for breath…

"Hmm," continued the Doctor, "Judging by the old scars on his palms, the patient must have had a LONG history of such… 'self-abuse'…"

"…Hue… Bar… Sted…" wheezed Glando, finally dying of exhaustion…

The Fan Fiction Writer felt a need to explain…

"Just go and see 'Species'," the F.F.W. said with a nod of his head, "That'll FULLY EXPLAIN the dangers of incorrect socialisation of Semi-Humans…"

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	17. 16 Viewpoint

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"View Point"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Again, another excerpt from the time of the Final Battle in the City, but from a the point of view of one of the 'minor' characters.

Again, writing and characterisation is rougher, and not as polished as other work I've done.

This piece may help you see how I've developed as a writer, as it was one of the earliest stories I did, well before the early 'canon' chapters of Altered Lives at any rate.

======================================================================

Fragment - Tactics

The Clones were fighting a guerrilla war, strike fast, strike hard, and run away to strike again later.  Their attacks were wreaking havoc with the Invading Forces, the Clones using E.T. fields and conventional weaponry against troops and transports, and to deliberately block access routes into the City.

It didn't help the Invading Forces that they couldn't tell the Disguised Clones from the general population.  This allowed the Disguised Clones to suddenly attack without warning, especially from behind.

Several blue-haired Clones even acted as 'bait', luring snipers and general troops into compromising their position, then annihilating them, either by themselves or with the help of other Clones.

The Clones were to experience some unpleasant surprises though.  The troops adapted to the open lures of the Clones, by deploying a portable missile system, and firing directly at any Clone, they recognised as such.

The missiles hit the Clones' E.T. Fields, and vanished in a psychedelic fireball.

So did the Clones' E.T. Fields.

STEELY had planned their attack well.  They guessed the Clones would be a major obstacle to them, and equipped their soldiers with Anti-E.T. Field weapons.  Bulky, 'one-shot', and only effective at extremely close range, the weapons were STEELY's hidden 'Ace'.

Unfortunately for them, Glando's 'poker face', was attached to a card cheat.

Glando realised, that STEELY would attack as soon as they could.  The ONLY reason he could see for them holding back at all, was to develop the tactics, and possibly, WEAPONS they needed for success.  He decided to play it safe, and trained the Clones to act in groups, and to 'cover' each other, as much as they could, with 'multi-level' E.T. Fields.

The conventional small arms fire that 'backed up' the Anti-E.T. Field weapons, was dismally ineffective, as the multiple E.T. fields of the 'covering Clones', stopped the rest of the projectiles.

Thus, the Invading Forces received the demoralising impression that the 'new weapons' were NOWHERE near as effective as they'd thought…  Though any Clone who had their E.T. Field affected by the weapon, got a five-minute headache from it.

In frustration, and at the authorisation of 'higher command', the Invaders initiated a 'kill them all' policy, killing ANYONE they saw, men, women, children, regardless of potential 'civilian' status, or non-aggressive stance.

This was NOT merely for the sake of killing…  It was an attempt by the invaders to force those defending the City to divert their resources into protecting civilians, instead of repulsing the invaders.

Carnage followed.  Emergency shelters, full of 'civilians' were bombed as a matter of course.  No prisoners taken.  None spared.

The Clones contemplated this latest tactic.  They had grown attached to many of the civilians, mostly classmates and their families, and the business people the Clones dealt with.  The thought of losing ANY of them, weighed heavily on the Clones.  They decided they HAD to protect the civilians.

The Clones operated in groups.  Three or four would protect each main shelter, while pairs and single Clones on the streets looked for survivors, and harassed the Invading Forces, 'taking out the trash' when they could.

======================================================================

Fragment - I Spy, With My Little Eye.

In the midst of it, was Kantsee Hayeater.

He was worried about being 'out in the open', until he saw all the troops and transports.  He knew that during attacks, the Troops were in their OWN shelters, and defensive positions.

He reasoned, that if it was safe enough for the troops to be out and about, then it was safe enough for him to take a little longer in getting to a Shelter…

Besides, there WAS all that COOL military gear to look at!

He hid himself, took his camera out of his backpack, and eagerly started filming what HE thought, might be some kind of training exercise.  After all, it WOULD account for the authorities wanting people 'off the streets'…

His adolescent enthusiasm for all things military, had convinced MANY people that he was some kind of 'gun nut'.

They were wrong.  The truth was, Kantsee was a 'survivalist' instead.

There WAS a subtle distinction between the two.

A 'gun nut' had a near 'fetish' involvement with weapons, often using them as a source of pleasure, and emotional satisfaction.  To deprive them of their weapons, was tantamount to castration, or emasculation.

A 'survivalist' however, saw weapons as tools that increased their feelings of personal security, as part of their highly developed sense of self-preservation.

Both types had strongly developed paranoid personalities.

The gun nut was afraid someone would take their weapons away.  The survivalist was afraid someone would pry their weapons from their dead fingers.

'Normal' people thought BOTH types were 'weird'.

But, when you lived in a City, that was often attacked by giant Alien war machines, intent on the destruction of humanity, NOT having a strongly developed sense of paranoia was considered 'weirder'.  It was certainly more dangerous.

Kantsee's enthusiasm soon turned to confusion, as he realised that the weapons were firing REAL ammunition, and NOT 'blanks' or 'paint' markers.

Confusion turned to horror, as he saw people being killed, shot, blown apart, burnt to death.  Troop and Civilian, men, women, children.

Like most Military Fans, he had never been in a REAL War.  He HAD played 'War Games', either role-playing or 'Paintball Skirmishes', and of course, he HAD fired real weapons at shooting ranges.  He had seen 'all the films', and read extensively about tactics, weapons specs, equipment, and training methods…

That was not enough to prepare him for the pain and suffering he now saw and heard FIRSTHAND, nor the stench of death that varied with each type of demise.

It was ONE thing to read about it in a book you could close when you wanted to, another to have the brutal reality rammed down your throat.

He hid for real now, cowering in the shadows as fear paralysed him.  For whatever reason, he still kept filming, not bothering to turn his camera off.

A blast came close to his position, and scared him into flight.  His movement attracted deadly intentions, and shots ricocheted around him.  Further explosions sounded behind him, and the firing ceased.

Kantsee ran, dodging down alleyways, and taking cover where he could find it, hoping to find some safe haven.  He saw the entrance to an emergency shelter, and ran for it.

He never made it.  Without warning, a screaming blur streaked into the entrance, and blossomed into a fireball.  Kantsee hit the dirt.  More explosions followed, and he could hear the screams of the dying.

Kantsee raised his head to see a group of soldiers approach the shelter, to conduct 'mop-up' operations, unfortunately, they saw him.

He was caught in plain view, in the open, no chance of shelter.  He was dead!

He watched as the troops trained their weapons on him, and fired.

The bullets splattered against a golden shimmer in the air before him, as an explosion destroyed the enemy squad.

'That was an E.T. field!' Kantsee looked around him wide-eyed, searching for the AVE that must have generated it.  He hoped it was Shakey's, Aesir would NEVER let him forget he owed her his life.

A scuffling noise near him, made him turn in panic.

A brown haired girl, about his age, dressed in a grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans, was staring at him through wraparound 'mirror shades' sunglasses.

"Come with me if you want to find shelter," she said, before turning, and running off down an alley.

Kantsee wasn't in ANY position to argue, so he got up and ran after her.

They hadn't gone far, when the girl suddenly dropped down, putting her arm out to bar his way.  Kantsee followed suit, dropping down and looking warily around.

A group of soldiers was advancing through the streets.  They couldn't see the two teens, and if the soldiers just kept going as they were…

Suddenly, a commotion ahead, a group of civilians broke cover and tried to run.  The soldiers raised their weapons, and…

…were smashed into the ground by a golden shimmer that suddenly appeared above them.  Kantsee looked around in confusion.  'Another E.T. Field?  Where's the AVE producing it?'

Gunshots came from behind them, and the girl beside him suddenly turned, her arm going out in a defensive posture.  Kantsee was shocked to see a familiar golden shimmer form in front of it.  She was producing an E.T. Field?  By HERSELF?

Bullets splattered against the E.T. Field, and then the E.T. Field lashed out, smashing their attackers against surrounding walls.

Slowly, Kantsee began to back away from the girl…  Humans couldn't produce E.T. Fields.  Therefore, she was NOT human…  The soldiers had been killing 'normal' looking people.  Perhaps they were searching for her?

The girl stood up, and turned to face him.  She saw his obvious distress, and merely said, "Don't worry, I'm on your si…"

She never finished, as shots rang out, bullets hitting the lower left of her chest, tearing through bone and internal organs, before exiting on the other side.

She slumped to the ground, red blood spreading out beneath her.  Her arm snapping out to direct another E.T. field that pulped the last attacker.

Kantsee saw her blood, he smelled it, he saw the pain on the girl's face, and heard her agonised whimper.

Recent events had Kantsee running on adrenalin, training, and pure instinct.  His 'usual' mind was LONG gone, although 'echoes' of it were in the mental operating system now in control of his body.

In truth, 'Kantsee' was no longer there.  Instead, an 'alternate persona', the one he became on camping trips, and during 'War Games', took over.

It evaluated this situation as if it were a 'live-action' role-playing game.

He remembered that the girl HAD saved his life, and she had saved others.  He remembered that NERVIS troops had ALSO been shot by the 'invading' troops.

That meant that the girl was one of the 'good guys'…

Kantsee knelt beside her, opened his backpack, and took out his First Aid kit.

======================================================================

Fragment - Playing Hero.

Of ALL the Military Memorabilia that a Fan could buy, precious little could be carried LEGALLY on the streets.

First aid materials though, were a COMPLETELY different matter.

The Local authorities had encouraged ALL civilians to take First Aid training, and to carry small kits with them, as part of the Evacuation exercises.

Wanting to be a 'Real Man', a 'Man of Action', Kantsee had read as many books as he could on Military Medical procedures, and 'Field Surgery'.

He'd taken Civilian First Aid courses, and been APPALLED at how 'simplistic' they were.  He compensated by taking ALL of the 'Advanced' courses offered.

He'd sneered at the 'toy' First Aid kits available, and made up his OWN kit.  It included things more commonly found in Ambulances.  His reasoning for having such items was simple, "**I** may need them **MYSELF** some day…"

The result being, he now had the dubious distinction of being the ONLY student in his entire school, capable of performing an emergency tracheotomy.  As well as being the ONLY one who regularly carried a First Aid kit capable of treating major trauma, or in THIS particular case, gunshot wounds…

Kantsee's own kit wasn't quite up to this…  He needed more padding to compress the wound and control external blood loss.

He looked at the bodies of the soldiers…  They SHOULD have supplies on them…

Kantsee searched the more 'intact' bodies.  Each of them had carried several belt packs, some of which contained First aid materials.  Kantsee gathered several, rationalising the dead didn't NEED 'Medical' supplies…

Kantsee returned to the girl, and used the extra supplies to further pad and compress the damaged tissues.  He didn't bother cleaning the wound.  The loss of blood would kill her LONG before infection could.

He debated over giving her a painkiller, and decided it was the humane thing to do.  He used a 'self-injecting' type from a soldier's pack.  The girl relaxed as the drug took effect, breathing easier, and not whimpering anymore.

Kantsee's hands were sticky from the girl's blood.  He tried to ignore it.

Normally, medical staff would only move a person THIS badly injured, when taking them to a Hospital.  Kantsee had OTHER concerns.  They were too 'exposed' like this, easy prey for ANY soldier passing by.  He had no choice.

"Listen, Miss, you've been hurt, and you NEED better medical treatment than I can provide.  If we stay here, we'll be found by more soldiers, and THAT won't be healthy for EITHER of us."

"You mentioned 'shelter' before, is it near here?"

The girl just lay there.  Kantsee wondered if she were even conscious.  Her mirror shades covered her eyes, and stopped him from seeing if they were open.

"Miss?" he questioned.  Receiving no reply, he removed her sunglasses.

He saw a faint sliver of white where the eyelids were not fully closed, and guessed her eyes had rolled up.  He checked pulse and breathing.  For now, she was ONLY unconscious, probably shock, but later…

'Oh well, if she's unconscious, then at least she's not feeling any pain,' thought Kantsee, practical as ever.

With the girl injured, their safety was on HIS shoulders now.  He couldn't just run around blindly, he had to plan, and think about what to do next.

What should he do now?  He needed to find shelter, somewhere he could hide until things got back to normal.  Somewhere he wouldn't be found by the 'bad guys'…

The girl as well, he amended, he couldn't just LEAVE her out for the soldiers.  They'd been acting against the 'Articles of War', and she'd certainly be killed…

'But WHERE to hide?' mused Kantsee.

His eyes roved around, searching for ANY indication of the 'shelter', the girl had mentioned, or ANY good hiding place.

The local buildings were tempting, but potential death traps.  They were non-retractable structures, usually made of 'flimsy' modular materials.  Some had solid concrete foundations, with the flimsier 'modular' materials only used for the upper stories.

That meant they were susceptible to destruction through such mundane things as fire, let alone high explosives, or 'search and destroy' squads.

Kantsee needed something else…

His eyes widened as he saw a 'service tunnel' access hatch, set in the foundations of a nearby high-rise.  Used only for maintenance of utility systems, it might provide shelter to a scared teenager, and a comatose girl.

Kantsee scurried over to check it out.

The markings on the hatch indicated power and communication utilities for local buildings ONLY.  That meant it WASN'T a 'strategic' target, like the MAIN Power and Communication Hubs.

Now, HOW to get inside?  The lock was a simple 'tube key' turning type, but Kantsee didn't have a 'tube key'…

The soldiers had guns though…  He quickly 'liberated' a rifle.  Two shots blew the lock out.  He now had access to the service tunnel, and a place to hide…

…And an entry hatch with bullet holes…  Any troops seeing THAT would know straight off, that someone had wanted IN…  DAMN!  Still, they might NOT notice, if they were busy enough… or couldn't see it…

Kantsee looked inside.  It was only a corridor some five feet wide, with a 7-foot ceiling.  It ran along the side of the building slightly above ground level, to prevent flooding.

The emergency lights were 'on', and he could see cables and conduits along bare concrete walls.  Old cobwebs hung raggedly.  Brightly coloured 'Junction' boxes, marked with building code numbers, hung on the wall.

There should be another access hatch further down.  Kantsee had NO time to check for it.  He put his backpack on the floor, using it to keep the hatch open.

He went back to the girl, and rolled her onto a 'Space Blanket' from a First Aid kit.  He then dragged her on it over to the tunnel.  It helped in moving her, and didn't leave a 'blood trail'.  The drag marks were muted and easier to scuff out.

Getting her inside was awkward, but at least she was now under cover.

Kantsee glanced outside the tunnel, the streets were still deserted.  The sounds of shots still came from the distance, as did explosions.

He dumped the contents of his backpack on the floor, and checked outside.

The local area was clear.

He ran over to some kerbside food and drink vending machines, and blew their locks off.  He ignored the 'Diet' drinks, taking those with sugar instead.  He filled his backpack with cans of drink, and bags of chips, and carried them to the tunnel.

No telling how long they'd be in there, and they might as well have SOME comfort…  The drinks would prevent dehydration, and might be the only food the wounded girl could handle…

Neither food nor drink would help the girl in surviving her wound…  Kantsee tried not to think about how long she might have left…

Instead, he remembered the stories about the 'Tunnel Rats' in Vietnam.  They had gone down Viet Cong tunnels armed with only a handgun, a torch, a knife, and spare ammo.  Due to the cramped space, they were the best weapons they had.

He decided to follow their example…

He 'ratted' the corpses of the soldiers, taking time to scavenge two handguns, webbing and belt packs, a bayonet and scabbard, spare ammo, and water canteens.

He would have taken their bulletproof vests, and Kevlar helmets, but they were rather… 'sticky'… and sort of… 'merged'… with the remains…

He stashed his 'spoils of war' in the service tunnel.

Now, how to hide the damage done to the access hatch…

Gunshots sounded nearby, along with abruptly silenced screams.

Kantsee automatically dropped to the ground.  He had no way of knowing HOW close they were, or WHOSE side fired them.  All he knew was, he had no time left to think about anything fancy.

He grabbed a piece of cardboard packing crate from a dumpster.  He got back in the tunnel and arranged the cardboard against the open hatch door, so that when he shut the hatch, the cardboard would fall against it, and partly cover it.

It wasn't much, but it MIGHT provide the illusion that the hatch wasn't being used by anyone.  After all, it WOULD appear to be 'obstructed' by the garbage…

Seconds later, Kantsee was inside the tunnel, feeling much more safe and secure…

…Behind a piece of cardboard, and a door that couldn't be locked.

======================================================================

Fragment - Waiting Game.

The tunnel was currently lit by emergency lights.  The Mains power lights were 'off', and didn't work when Kantsee tried the switch.  With no Mains power, the emergency lights would only last a few hours.  After that, only darkness.

Kantsee checked the girl.  She was still unconscious.  He dragged her further away from the hatch, and readjusted her 'Space Blankets'.  There was nothing more he could do for her, so he decided to 'check' their situation.

First things first.

He armed himself.  A bayonet and scabbard went on his belt, resting in the small of his back, where either hand could get to it.  Handguns and spare ammo clips went in both pants pockets.  From the front, he might appear unarmed.

He stockpiled the rifle and its ammunition between the girl and the hatch.  In these cramped spaces, the rifle was ONLY good for 'distance' firing ALONG the tunnel, the handguns, being more 'manoeuvrable', were for 'local' use.

He went on a tour of the tunnel.  It ran the length of the building it was built into, but only had the one entrance.  Apart from what he'd seen earlier, there was nothing else.  No tools, no torches, no emergency kits, no phones, NOTHING that Kantsee could use.

He turned his attention to the emergency lights.  As he'd hoped, they were the 'modular' ones most buildings had.  This was good news.

Based on a battery recharged from a D.C. supply, they were not 'wired into' the Mains power at all.  Their special 'wall holders' had a D.C. power feed to them, and a special coupling that allowed the lights to be recharged automatically.  The design allowed easy removal of the entire unit for maintenance.

Kantsee hesitantly lifted one out.  A quick search, and he found the 'off switch'.  Great!  He now had a portable light, that he could turn on or off at will.

He collected all four of the emergency lights in the tunnel, arranging them beside the girl's waist.  One he left on, the others were reserves.

He arranged food and drink just above the girls head.  If she woke up, Kantsee could find out where help was, and she could feed herself, while he went for help…

IF she woke up…

If not…  Well, he supposed he could stay with her until the end…

He started repacking his backpack, discarding some gear he'd originally been carrying as unimportant, and topping it off with some of the food and drink, he'd scavenged from the vending machines.

He checked the girl again.  The bandages were sticky with blood, but it was drying, rather than being fresh.  It looked as if external blood loss was under control.  Internal blood loss was something else again, not to mention organ damage…  At least she wasn't coughing up blood, or choking on it…

Kantsee finally had a chance to sit and relax.  He could feel his adrenalin high starting to wane.  He pulled a 'Space Blanket' around himself, and popped the tab on a can of lemonade.  Packets of chips completed his meal.

Over the next few minutes, he started to REALLY feel the effects of the adrenalin falloff.  Shakes, emotional swings… he had the lot.  While in the grip of one mood swing, he reviewed what he'd done, and wondered if he'd fouled up…

Any troops finding the bodies of the soldiers, would notice that equipment was missing.  Hopefully, they'd think twice about 'looking' for those responsible, knowing they were now armed, and had a 'score' to settle.

Kantsee was unsure if the soldiers would bother to check the tunnel out, even if they DID notice the bullet holes in the hatch.  They'd certainly have higher priorities and more 'strategic' targets in mind at THIS point in time, besides, they might think the damage was for 'field expedient' purposes.

Apart from the light beside the girl, the tunnel was completely dark.  Kantsee wanted to be able to hide in darkness in a hurry, in case they had 'visitors'.

Any person, who DID look in the darkened tunnel, would have trouble seeing the two teens, unless they had a powerful torch, or night vision equipment.

With luck, they would only think the lights had failed…

After all, any REAL soldier would consider the possibilities of 'ambush', and 'booby trap', as any one opening the hatch, would be exposed by any light coming from outside, making them a good target…

Unless they threw a hand grenade in first…

In which case, Kantsee and the girl were dead…

Fear bloomed in Kantsee as he began to consider other possibilities.

If he were found with weapons on him, he might be executed, either as a 'suspected' enemy, one of their 'agents', a 'loony', or as a 'looter'.

If this girl WAS an 'enemy', then he was 'aiding the enemy', and could face Martial Law punishment for it, provided they didn't just kill him outright on suspicion of being an enemy himself.

He realised he'd treated this as if it was a 'Role Playing' game.  A GAME!  He'd just staked their LIVES on his hobbies…

They were trapped here like this.

If they were found, they'd be killed.

They couldn't stay here and 'wait for rescue'.

The girl needed help urgently.

Sooner, rather than later, the girl would die.

Kantsee could get help for the girl, if he knew WHERE to go.

But, if he left this place, he could be killed.

If he died, the girl would also die, alone, in the dark.

If he didn't go for help, she would certainly die.

Even IF he found help, she could still die.

No matter how he looked at it, the girl was probably going to die…

…And most likely, so was he…

Kantsee was only 14, there was so much he wanted to do in life, places he wanted to go, sights he wanted to see.  Now he KNEW he'd never get ANY of them done.

They'd die down here instead, trapped like rats because of him and his idiotic attempt at playing hero…

He could try to find help by himself.  He could leave the girl here, and take a chance on finding help for her…

Or…  The thought occurred to him, he COULD just leave her here, and try to save himself…  After all, she WOULD probably DIE anyway…

Kantsee felt sick as he found himself actually considering running off and leaving the girl to die.  Real Men didn't do THAT…  In shame and remorse, he began to cry.

Kantsee was too absorbed in his own confusion and misery to notice the girl move.  The first he knew about her return to consciousness was a pained groan from her.

It startled him, making his heart thump with the fear they'd been found.  He settled down when he realised it was only the girl.

Kantsee pushed his own feelings aside, and went to her.

He tried to speak reassuring.  "Easy now.  Try not to move.  You've been shot, do you remember?"

"Yeesss…" she hissed, grimacing in pain as she tried to sit up.

"I said, Don't Move!" he put his arms out to gently support her, and to help her lay down on the floor again, "You've been shot, and lost a lot of blood, you have internal injuries, so just lie still.  If you tell me where to get help…"

Kantsee didn't finish his comment, as there was a sudden booming noise that severely shook the tunnel.  He flung himself over the girl to protect her, as bits cracked off the tunnel walls and ceiling.

"What the…" muttered Kantsee, wondering if they were going to be bombed out of their simple shelter.

"Nuke…" the girl almost whispered.

"NUKE?!" Kantsee was shocked, a Nuke was OVERKILL!

"Don't worry, we stopped it…"

Kantsee looked at the girl in disbelief.  'She must be raving from her wounds,' he thought, 'Nothing short of an AVE's E.T. Field can stop a Nuke'

Then he remembered the E.T. Field she had projected by herself.  Fear of the girl flared inside him, and he jerked away from her.

The girl quickly reached out, and grabbed his wrist in her bloodied hand.  She looked momentarily surprised, and then a sad look entered her eyes.

"Don't be afraid of me.  I won't hurt you," she said softly to him.

Kantsee noticed her eyes had red irises.  There was only ONE girl he knew with red irises, and now that he thought about it, apart from her skin tone, hair colour and hairstyle, this girl DID look just like…

"Rave?  Is that you?" he asked incredulously.

The girl blinked, then answered, "No, I'm her sister.  Where are we?"

"Rave's SISTER!?  Uh, I mean, near where you got shot, in a service tunnel."

"What type?"

"Local building utilities," answered Kantsee, he shook his head, why was he saying unimportant things like this?  "You spoke of a shelter, is it far from here?  Are there people there who can help you?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she said, squeezing his arm for emphasis, "Help is on it's way, it'll be here soon…"

"Look, Miss Imanonymous!  You NEED medical help NOW!  If you'd just tell me WHERE to get help for you, I'll go and…" started Kantsee, only to be interrupted as the tunnel rocked slightly to the muffled sound of far off explosions.

The girl suddenly pulled him to her, as a series of heavy explosions caused large cracks to appear in the walls around them.  Large pieces of concrete bounced down around them, but, as Kantsee wonderingly noted, not ON them…

He looked up and saw a golden shimmer in the air around them.  He gulped heavily, and looked at the girl who was protecting them.

"Err… that… IS you… doing THAT?" he asked, indicating the E.T. Field.

The girl nodded, amusement in her eyes.

They stayed that way for some time, the girl holding Kantsee tightly, as an E.T. Field surrounded them and protected them both.  The tunnel rocked violently to the effects of high explosive detonations outside…

======================================================================

Fragment - Exit.

Eventually, things calmed down.  The tunnel stopped shaking, and the noises died away.  The only sound was the occasional patter of loosened debris falling elsewhere along the tunnel.

"Do you think it's safe to go outside?"  Kantsee asked the girl.

"Yes," she replied, in a weary voice.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Kantsee, "Not much, as you've got a stomach wound, but a few sips of sugary fluid will give you energy."

The girl nodded.

Kantsee grabbed a dented, but unopened can of drink and popped the tab. It sprayed all over him.  Cursing mentally, he put his arm under the girl's head, giving support as he lifted her slightly, and brought the can to her lips.

She took several sips, before saying "Enough."

Kantsee laid her back down, and the girl reached out to grasp his arm as he withdrew it from beneath her head.  She looked into Kantsee's eyes.

"Why did you treat my wound?"

The question took Kantsee by surprise.  She hadn't REALLY made the question SOUND as if she thought he wouldn't have helped her, but shame washed over Kantsee as he remembered the fear of her that nearly made him run away.

"Why did you find me shelter?" the girl didn't wait for him to answer.

"Uh, well…"  Kantsee had no real answer for her, he hadn't been looking for shelter for her specifically, just a place to hide himself generally, and he'd taken her with him…

"Why did you stay with me?"

Kantsee had planned to remain with the girl until she regained consciousness, and could tell him where to get help for her… or until she died.  He didn't want to remember thinking about trying to save himself by leaving her to die…

He compromised.  "I didn't know where to go to get help, and it was too dangerous to just wander around…" true enough…

"Why care for me?"      

Kantsee was embarrassed.  He'd done all that he had while literally scared out of his mind, thinking in his 'game-persona' mode, but, he didn't want to tell her THAT…  Besides he wasn't REALLY sure himself, and he didn't want to LIE…

He looked at her, and saw tears running down her face.

"Do you want another shot of painkiller?" he asked softly.

She continued with a note of sadness in her voice, "I've got a little surprise for you…" then sighed and was quiet.

Kantsee waited for her to continue, when she didn't he asked, "Surprise?  What are you talking about?"

She gave no response, her grip on his arm going loose.

Kantsee looked at her face, her eyes were open, and the pupils were dilated.  Unconscious?  Exhausted?  Kantsee didn't know, so he checked her pulse, it was weak, worried, he checked her breathing.

He was frightened to find she'd stopped.

"Miss?  MISS!  Please wake up!" he shook her in an attempt to rouse her.

No luck, her pulse was still weak, and he couldn't detect her breathing.

Kantsee gulped nervously, then education took over, and he used his First Aid training, and performed E.A.R. (Expired Air Resuscitation).

He put his lips to hers and breathed into her lungs.  Her stomach rose, then the air sighed out as he broke the seal his mouth made on hers.

Her heart continued to beat weakly, but she didn't try to breathe.  Was her diaphragm injured?  Had stress toxins built up in her muscles?  Had a Blood Clot affected a major organ?  Was this nerve or organ damage from the bullets?

Kantsee checked her fading heartbeat every few breaths.  Eventually it gave out, and he had to resort to full C.P.R. (Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation), using the heel of his palm to rhythmically depress the girls sternum, and massage her heart.

"Come ON!" he urged her, as he took a break from breathing for her, and massaged her heart.  "Don't DIE!  Fight!"

"Please…" he pleaded, his voice breaking.

By now, he was crying.

He didn't know this girl existed before today, but the events of the past few hours, together with his knowledge of her sister Rave, had created an emotional bond with her.  'Shared ordeal' situations will do that.

A noise at the hatch interrupted him.  He turned the light off and aimed a hand gun in the general direction of the hatch…  If the wrong person came in…

The hatch opened, and outside light streamed into the tunnel, clearly outlining the entrance.  Kantsee adjusted his aim, his finger tightening on the trigger.

An E.T. field shimmered, shielding the head with blue hair that came through the hatch.  The Clone's red-eyed gaze swept the gloom, locking onto Kantsee.

"RAVE!!" screamed Kantsee, lowering the gun, "Help Me!  She's not breathing!"

An E.T. field flared around Kantsee, protecting him and the girl from a sudden rain of debris, as the wall nearest them was smashed away by a giant white hand, which reached in and scooped them both up.

Once outside, Kantsee wasted no time in getting off the giant white palm.  Especially as it was attached to a version of an AVE he'd never seen before.  An AVE that looked suspiciously like a giant Rave, but with a different haircut.

"How is she?"  Kantsee asked worriedly, looking expectantly at Rave, who, he was surprised to see, was wearing a dark grey S.W.A.T. outfit.

The S.W.A.T. Clone laid her hands on the wounded Clone's head, paused, and then nodded once.  The giant hand lifted away, closing around the still form.

The S.W.A.T. Clone looked at Kantsee, a hint of amusement in her eyes, "I have a little surprise for you," she stated, spooking Kantsee with her choice of words, "But it must wait until later, as I'm required elsewhere."

"But what about your sister?  Will she be okay?"

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)" replied Rave calmly.

Kantsee breathed a sigh of relief, if Rave wasn't worried about her sister, then she MUST be all right.

"Can I come along with you?" he asked, not knowing where else to go, or what else to do, now that things seemed to be getting back to 'normal'.

"You may accompany me if you wish."

"Great!  I'll just get my stuff and be right with you," Kantsee ducked back into the tunnel, intent on getting his backpack, camera, and his 'spoils of war'.

He was upset to find that chunks of falling debris, some as large as his head, had 'put dents' in much of the 'loot' he'd collected.  Only items protected by the E.T. Field had survived, his backpack, camera and a few emergency lights.

'Oh well, at least I've got handguns and bayonet…" he thought philosophically, putting them into his backpack.  'Anyway, the rifle WOULD attract attention…'

Outside again, he had time to notice the destruction around him.  The buildings in this street had their top stories wrecked.  Huge craters punctured the roadways, it took him some moments to realise some were AVE footprints.

Far above, the Clone Kantsee had cared for was 'absorbed' into the AVE, her body becoming TLC, and her mind soaring free and aware inside the massive construct.

She was surprised.  She had not expected to survive.  She thought she had expended the last of her strength keeping the human alive.

The processing of her subconscious memories of what happened after she lost consciousness surprised her.  The human she saved, had tried to keep her alive?

If Kantsee had been watching the AVE, he would have seen a thoughtful expression on its face, as it turned to look in his direction.

The magnitude of the destruction staggered Kantsee.

Most of the city appeared to be demolished.  All of the central tower blocks were gone.  Debris was everywhere.

He hoped the missing buildings were merely retracted, and not destroyed.

Kantsee tried to film with his camera, but the 'footage low' warning came up after only a few minutes.  He automatically changed disks, and continued filming without thinking about it.

Rave led him along a narrow trail amidst the debris to a bomb blasted shelter.  Inside was packed with people.  Kantsee didn't need to do a head count to know the shelter was many times past it's limit.

Many were badly injured.  ALL were emotionally traumatised.  Those few providing First Aid had weary faces.

Kantsee filmed it, then stopped.  Mere filming couldn't help the wounded.  He felt his mind readjust, as his 'other self' came to the fore.

Putting his camera away, he went up to the First Aiders, and offered his help.

======================================================================

Fragment - Helping Hand.

The night sky was overcast, and no stars showed against the perfect black of the clouds.  Normally, the clouds would reflect the City lights, and be grey.

Power rationing and widespread 'blackouts' had turned off the City lights.

They also prevented electric cookers in the shelters from working, as ANY power was needed for more important items, like ventilation, and lighting.

The people had resorted to using portable gas cookers, and even open fires to heat their meals and boil water for medical needs.  Due to general safety concerns, no fires were allowed in the shelters, so the kitchens had been moved outside.

Alone, squatting on a pile of rubble, Kantsee was enjoying his brief meal break.  A bowl of lukewarm over-cooked sludge that was supposed to be noodles, NO flavouring, and a cup of warm water with sugar trying to pass itself off as 'tea'.

That was his evening meal, and ONLY cooked meal of the day.

And was he EVER grateful for it!!   Especially, since he'd been expecting to die, only a few hours before.

It seemed like a lifetime ago NOW…

Kantsee was bone weary.  He'd been helping with First Aid for too many hours for him to recall when it was he'd started.  During the day at any rate…

It had been EXTREMELY hectic.  He hadn't even had time to introduce himself, before he'd been plunged, literally, 'knee-deep' in wounded.

It hadn't slowed down either…  If anything, it had gotten worse.

After the earlier trial he'd had with Rave's injured sister, he'd found it surprisingly easy to give First Aid to the injured in this shelter.

Or at least, with the 'simple' cases…  The 'bad' ones though…

Kantsee had prepared himself for treating 'Trauma' injuries over the years, by 'desensitising' himself to the sight of blood and gore.

After all, what 'Real Man' would faint at the sight of blood?

He'd done this by watching EVERY gory movie he could get his hands on, and by hunting, catching, killing and preparing his OWN food while camping…

He was glad now that he had tried to desensitise himself…

He'd only vomited twice…

He contemplated the near-tasteless slop he was eating.  He would have liked something tastier, but he'd given away all the food and drink in his backpack to the other survivors.

His 'supplies' hadn't gone far, but this simple act of giving, had made him feel better.  Especially when he saw faces light up, with newfound hope, and gratitude…

His modest meal over, he rose creakily, and went back inside.

He had to be 'on-call' until his replacement was back with the new supplies.  THEN he could get some sleep.

Inside the shelter, the people lay in cramped, makeshift beds.  Here and there, some shifted restlessly, or moaned, or sobbed, from nightmares, or injuries.

Many slept, totally lost in the depths of exhaustion, whether physical, emotional, or mental.  Others lay unconscious, in silent shock from their injuries.  Too few were lucky enough to be 'out' on painkillers.

Some lay, never to rise again…  There had been too many like them…  Come morning, their bodies would be wrapped in garbage bags, the body bags having LONG run out…

Kantsee noticed a group of Civilians with a NERVIS troop escort, at the far end of the Main Hall.  Curious, he went over to eavesdrop.

They were top-reputation reporters, from a top-reputation news show; here to do an in-depth report on the battle, and show the world it's human face.

They were conducting interviews with some of the workers, getting general 'background', before getting 'human interest shots' from the survivors.

Kantsee had been too busy providing First Aid to find out what had been happening in the outside world.  He wished he knew the truth…

Especially as he'd heard plenty of strange rumours from those he'd treated.  The soldiers were Aliens…  The Aliens had driven the soldiers mad…  The Government had 'sold' them out to the Aliens…  The Aliens sent nine war machines at once…

He'd been too busy to do 'formal' interviews, so he'd simply positioned his camera and recorded what he was doing with the wounded.

He'd shown respect for the wounded, by asking their permission to film…  Most gave it, the silent lens bearing witness to their personal stories…

Some though, hadn't been ABLE to give permission…  Kantsee shuddered as he remembered asking one 'patient', who had just stared blankly, drooling…

Kantsee had gotten some 'solid' stuff.  After he finished editing it…  He scowled, remembering he hadn't had a chance to even review, let alone edit his footage.  He didn't think he'd GET a chance anytime soon either…

Should he give his footage to the newsmen or not?  They might use it, or they might not, especially if they had better, more 'professional' shots…

Kantsee REALLY wanted to 'do it himself'…  But the footage NEEDED to be seen…  He chewed his lip thoughtfully, mulling over his choices.  He decided to give them the disks.  After all, nothing ventured, meant nothing gained…

He went to his backpack, and dug out all the disks, taking the one from the camera as well.  He smiled ruefully, as he noticed the batteries were almost flat, so he wouldn't have been able to do anything with the disks anyway.

He approached the Newsgroup, but stayed on the sidelines, until they finished their current interview.  He didn't think he should hand the disks over in front of the 'Security' detail, as they might be 'confiscated'…

No, best give them to a Newshound 'quietly'…

He saw his chance when a Newsman went to the lavatory.  He followed him, and waited patiently until the man came out of the toilet stall to wash his hands.

"Excuse me," Kantsee asked, "But are you looking for stories on the battle?"

The newsman, weary from his work, and hoarse from talking, merely nodded.

"Here," Kantsee held the disks out, "These include footage shot during the attack by a civilian caught in the streets, I don't know if it's suitable, but you never know…"

"Thanks," the Newsman croaked, taking the proffered disks, "And you are?"

Kantsee paused.  Did he REALLY want his name known?  'Security' MIGHT want to have 'a little talk' with him about his video footage…

Kantsee smiled as he replied, "Just another survivor…" before walking off.

Kantsee didn't know it, but he'd just done a VERY GOOD thing.

======================================================================

Fragment - The Price of Charity.

Kantsee got less than two hours of sleep.  One of the 'on-watch' shift woke him, with the news that evacuation transports needed help to load the injured.

As the local Hospitals were hopelessly overcrowded, any injured capable of surviving the trip, were airlifted to other Hospitals all over the country.

This meant that ONLY the most serious cases remained in the city.

The operation was NOT just an attempt to airlift the injured for medical attention.  The battle had severely damaged the City and it's ability to properly house the population it had.

The Mains power system was severely damaged.  Power was currently 'rationed'.  It would NOT be back to normal in less than a week.

Without power, the storage and preparation of food was affected.  Already, some had suffered food poisoning.  Most were survivors trying to eat improperly cooked, or 'spoiled' frozen food.

The water supply system was severely damaged, and considerable 'contamination' had occurred from the broken sewerage system.  The sewerage system was broken in too many places to repair in under a month, and there was the fear of epidemic.

Too many buildings were 'dangerously unstable'.  This included several Emergency Shelters, which were still being used, as there was NOTHING else available.

The order had gone out, to evacuate as many people as possible.  The plan was that ONLY 4 types of people would remain in the City, construction workers, the seriously wounded, Medical staff, and NERVIS security.

Kantsee rose groggily, wiped the sleep from his eyes, and went to help.

An AVE had only recently cleared the 'landing zone', by the simple method of scraping away debris with its hands.

The same AVE was currently transporting bulky Emergency Power Generators, by the simple means of picking them up and walking them over to where they were needed.  Each of these units was the size of a truck, but still only a toy to an AVE.

Kantsee watched the AVE in wonder.  This one ALSO looked like Rave, but NOT like the one he saw yesterday.  There was a link here, but he just couldn't get it.

The Medivac transport was finally loaded, and it took off, raising a lot of dust.

The vibrations from its engines shook the surrounding area, causing minute cracks to widen.  Several transports came and went.  Each time, their engine noise caused MORE vibration damage in the surrounding structures.

Kantsee didn't know this, and he didn't know why other people suddenly yelled to him, or why he could hardly hear them over a sudden crashing noise.

He turned his head to see the side of a building rushing down to meet him, and reflexively put up his arm to shield himself.

It didn't help.  Kantsee Hayeater and several others were buried in the rubble.

The AVE in the area literally dropped what it was doing, and strode over to help.  Golden E.T. Fields shimmered around, and IN the rubble, searching, and probing for those trapped beneath.

With loud crashing groans, the debris parted to reveal several golden tubes, containing those who'd just been buried.

Some were already dead.  ALL were badly wounded.  Kantsee was unconscious from head wounds, and severe internal trauma had collapsed his lungs.

The AVE performed 'reverse triage', depositing those with the best chance of surviving, to take the next airlift out.

'Others' would go to the 'Local Hospital and Morgue' via the AVE.

Kantsee was NOT in EITHER group.

Despite his wounds, and battered flesh, the Clones had still recognised him.  The human who'd cared for one of them, as FEW humans EVER had.

The Clones might not BE human, but they still knew of the human trait called 'gratitude'.  They wouldn't let Kantsee die if they could help it.

The Clones 'reverse synchronised' with him and regenerated his body, even as the AVE strode towards the Hospital/Central Morgue, sidestepping fallen buildings, and moving through the rubble filled streets faster than any surface vehicle could.

The AVE kept him in a tubular E.T. Field full of TLC.  TLC surged around him, cleaning his wounds, absorbing the blood and debris from his clothes, and turning them into raw materials for rebuilding his body.

Fortunately, the oversized plastic lenses of his eyeglasses had protected his eyes.  All around where they had been were deep scratches.

His shattered arm, and other fractured limbs, the severe bruising, and skin lacerations, were given several days worth of healing, enough to keep things in place, and stop bleeding.

Such 'trivial' injuries could finish healing naturally…

The Clones were more concerned with regenerating major organs, and pushing broken rib bones back inside the skin and 'knitting' them together, repairing the spinal cord and the shattered vertebrae around it…

The shattered skull presented difficulties, and the brain trauma even more so.

The Clones searched Kantsee's brain, looking for damage to repair.  This meant they HAD to access his memories; to make sure things were all right.

His memories of when he'd saved the Clone were of particular interest to them.

They saw how he had overcome fear.  How he had controlled his panic.  How he had stayed when he could have run away.  How he tried to give comfort.  How he had knowingly risked his own existence, against a chance of helping another…

His… ONE… single… fragile… existence…

The Clones went in deeper, wanting to know 'why', seeking to KNOW this person.

They found a shy young man, who felt that he wasn't 'tall enough', 'handsome enough', 'strong enough', or any of a thousand other 'enoughs' to be considered attractive to girls…

They saw the pain he felt, the times he'd been rejected, mocked, made fun of.

They saw the death of his hopes, and his acceptance of it, even though he would look at girls and wonder what life would be like, if only…

They saw how he made a 'mask' to hide behind.  How the face he presented to the world was one he didn't mind people mocking, as it WASN'T his TRUE face…

They saw how he wished he was 'better' than he was, and how he 'compensated' for his 'faults', his self-perceived lack of worth, by embracing those things HE considered 'Manly'…

Self-Reliance.

Self-Discipline.

Honesty.

Loyalty.

Bravery.

Humility.

Helpfulness.

He helped people without thought of any reward, other than a secret, self-appointed one.  Feeling good about his own existence.

He preferred to remain a 'stranger' to those he helped, cherishing anonymity, as it made his actions seem more 'honest' to him.

He had helped a 'strange' girl, KNOWING she wasn't 'normal', just as he would have helped any 'normal' person…

The Clones were 'touched'…

The Clones wished they could take the time to fully heal Kantsee, but time was a precious resource they didn't have enough of…  Every minute spent on Kantsee, was another minute of danger to countless other people in the ruined city.

So, they balanced things as best they could, not liking this uncomfortable 'compromise', or the situation that caused it.

The Clones had a dilemma.  Although his wounds were now 'survivable', should they leave Kantsee to take his chances in the overcrowded Hospital wards?  Should they let him risk further mishap?

They decided NOT to.  The 'Clone Zone' compound had survived relatively intact, thanks to the 'shielding' given it by the Clones.

It's OWN emergency backup services were functioning.  Thanks to Mazurka, who had gotten 'DEADLY SERIOUS' when renovating the buildings.

The Clones had studied modern medical care as part of their training, so they decided they should be able to look after Kantsee themselves.

After all, 'Rave' had often 'watched over' Shakey, when HE had been in Hospital, so how much 'different' would THIS be?

Still, it wouldn't hurt to get another opinion, from a qualified medical expert.

======================================================================

Fragment - Truth and the Casualty Ward.

At the Hospital, the severely wounded were all bundled out and left to the exhausted attentions of the overworked staff.

All except Kantsee.

One of the S.W.A.T. outfitted Clones approached a tired looking Doctor.

"Please Sir," her quiet tones startled the man, "There's a person who's had a building collapse on him, and we need a diagnosis on him urgently."

The Doctor took one look at her S.W.A.T. uniform, Kevlar Helmet, weapons, and wrap-around mirror glasses, and thought 'Security Spook…'

Thinking she was referring to some V.I.P., he went with her, preparing himself for the worst.

From too many OTHER patients caught in collapsed buildings, he KNEW what to expect.  Smashed bones, deep wounds matted with blood and debris, severe internal trauma, hopelessly crushed limbs requiring amputation…

The fact an AVE held the patient in its' giant palm, only SLIGHTLY fazed the Doctor, after all, the AVE's HAD been carrying MANY patients in…

The Doctor was surprised and puzzled by THIS patient for other reasons…

Not by the youth of the patient, or the 'attention' the boy seemed to rate, but by what the Doctor found during the examination, or rather, what he DIDN'T find…

The Clones had regenerated the major trauma, leaving only the 'mundane' things, and it was THOSE the Doctor diagnosed, not knowing of the previous injuries.

Kantsee STILL looked a mess though.

The healing the Clones had performed on him, had accelerated the onset of bruise marks, and he was, literally, 'covered in bruises'.  His face had gone swollen and lumpy, making him unrecognisable, even if he HAD been wearing his glasses.

'Why is this kid so clean?' the Doctor wondered, 'Why isn't there any blood, or building debris on him?  Did they wash him before bringing him in?'

His examination of the unconscious and newly regenerated Kantsee was not hurried, mainly because the Doctor was aware of the uniformed 'guard' beside him.

All the boy seemed to have, were a broken arm, some 'greenstick' fractures of the limbs, severe bruising, a potential case of 'concussion' from the head trauma, possibly some cracked ribs, and lots of half-healed wounds and lacerations.

It didn't make sense, either the boy had been VERY lucky, or…  The Doctor gulped nervously as he considered 'other' explanations for the injuries the boy had…

The severe bruising, the half-healed lacerations, obviously days old, all over the boy's body, with really nasty looking ones around his ribs, back and head.

The Doctor didn't know WHAT had caused the 'older' wounds, and since the boy's 'guard' wasn't volunteering any information, the Doctor wasn't going to ask…

The Doctor had his suspicions though, 'A building fell on him?  How many times?  At least it's more original than 'slipping in the shower' while in jail…'

The Doctor decided not to show his concerns, as in THIS city you NEVER knew what the 'gung-ho psychos' in charge would do if they thought you were 'snooping'…

He didn't even want to guess…

Although… maybe the boy COULD tell him…

He finished his examination, and turned to the silently waiting Clone.

"In my medical opinion," the doctor started in as professional a voice as he could muster, "The patient has multiple 'green stick' fractures of the limbs, and possibly of several ribs, as there is severe bruising of the skin in that region, as well as the possibility of 'concussion'."

"Other than that, his heartbeat is strong, and his breathing is regular.  Without further examination by X-Ray, and ultrasound equipment, I CANNOT determine if there are OTHER complications than what I currently see before me, or if he has internal injuries."

The Clone saw the distress on the Doctor's face, and offered some information to alleviate his concerns, "He does not have internal injuries."

The information, delivered in such a quiet monotone, did little to reduce the Doctor's unspoken suspicions.  'Careful with his 'treatment' were you?' he thought bitterly, before continuing.

"Based on the LIMITED resources available when I made my assessment, I would recommend he be monitored for the next few days, to determine if he does indeed have concussion, or whether any cumulative effects of his 'accident' show up."

"What do you mean by 'monitored'?" queried the Clone, wanting to be sure they could adequately look after Kantsee.

The Doctor misinterpreted the Clone's words.  'Obvious 'Security' mentality,' he thought, 'Say 'monitor', and they think you're talking about spy cameras.'  He sighed deeply before continuing.

"When I say 'monitored', I mean that every half hour he should have his heart rate, body temperature, blood pressure, breathing and general appearance checked to see if there is any adverse change in his condition, or whether other symptoms become apparent.  It is my expert medical opinion, that this monitoring SHOULD be carried out by trained medical staff in a properly equipped Hospital, but under the current situation, that would mean evacuating him to another Hospital, in another city."

The Clones were thoughtful.  If Kantsee went to another city, the Clones could not keep watch over him.  It would be best if he were to stay where they could look after him.  "Must he stay in a Hospital, or can he stay in a private residence?" she asked in quiet tones.

'Private Residence or Detention Cell?' thought the Doctor, starting to sweat.  The boy must be in DEEP trouble if the 'Spooks' were thinking twice about admitting him to Hospital in HIS condition…  He answered carefully…

"There is NO reason such monitoring could NOT be done in a 'Private Residence', PROVIDED it was done by properly trained people.  IF his condition should deteriorate, OR if other symptoms appear, then he SHOULD be re-evaluated.

"However, IF the patient HAS 'concussion', or other cerebral complications, they MAY become irrational, and any carer MAY have to take firm measures to help them.  Because of this possibility, I MUST recommend the patient be kept in a properly equipped Hospital, under the care of properly trained medical staff."

The Doctor concluded, "I believe the patient should ONLY be released from care, upon the ADEQUATELY resourced diagnosis of a QUALIFIED medical practitioner."

The Clone was silent as they reviewed what the Doctor had said, weighing the options, and which, if any of them, were best for Kantsee.

The silence stretched, and made the Doctor nervous.

"Well," said the Doctor, breaking the silence and forcing a smile, "If he's going to be a patient, we REALLY should admit him as soon as possible.  I must warn you, we ARE overcrowded, and he REALLY should be evacuated."

The Clone replied in her usual monotone, "No.  That won't be necessary.  We will take care of him.  If there is further need of medical services, we'll be back."

The Doctor smiled politely at her statement, and kept smiling as the Clone took Kantsee away, and KEPT smiling until he was in his office, with the door locked.

His hands shook as he poured himself a rather large shot of the Scotch Whiskey he kept in his desk.  He felt somewhat better after the third shot…

He'd TRIED to convince the 'guard' to get proper care for the kid…  He shuddered as he remembered the guards 'complacent' attitude, and the comments "take care of him," and the dark implications of the 'if' in the statement of "If there is further need of medical services…"

He remembered the facial lacerations the kid had.  Although the entire face was badly bruised, the lacerations, and scratches had seemed to 'disappear' around the kid's eyes.  Had he been wearing a 'blindfold' when he'd received his 'trauma'?

He didn't know WHAT had REALLY happened to that poor kid, and he didn't WANT to know!  All he knew was, he'd had ENOUGH of the 'Security Spooks' in this city.

He was on the next flight OUT of this place, blow what it did to his career, he'd rather have a clear conscience…

The Clones didn't bother to tell the overworked Hospital admissions staff about their decision to care for Kantsee personally.  As he had never been formally admitted, there should be no need to fill out any paperwork to take him away.

Not that the Hospital staff were still KEEPING paperwork on their patients…

Most 'notes' were hastily scrawled messages, usually written in 'permanent' marker on the patient's OWN clothing, or skin, as paper had run out as well.

Meanwhile, back at the Emergency Shelter Kantsee had worked at.

An opportunistic thief had taken the backpack containing Kantsee's personal belongings.  The thief HAD noticed how 'unattended' the backpack was…

The thief discarded MOST of Kantsee's belongings, preferring to keep the windfalls of handguns, ammo, video camera, and several nearly flat batteries.

A couple of hours later, the thief was shot dead while looting a food store.  They could have been taken alive, except they panicked, and used a gun.

The Security forces, already strained by the day's events, opened fire without hesitation.

The 'loot' the thief had in the backpack, received damage from the bullets as well.  Cans of drink burst open under fire, spraying their frothy contents throughout the backpack, and making a soggy mess of the stolen food.

None of which did the video camera any good, OR the batteries.  What little charge they held shorted out in the mess, ruining the camera.

The backpack and contents were a write off.  The security forces left them in the rubble where they fell.  Eventually, they would become part of a landfill.

So it was, that any link between Kantsee Hayeater and the Emergency Shelter where he'd worked saving lives, was completely severed.

======================================================================

Fragment - News Worthy.

Meanwhile, the Newsman Kantsee gave his disks to, had only just started to review them.

He'd been working 'around the clock', and had been lucky enough to get almost five hours sleep after finishing at Kantsee's Shelter.

He was amazed at some of the stuff on the disks.  To put it in layman's terms, some of the footage was the journalistic equivalent of 'dynamite'.

On the disks, was CLEAR proof of the war crimes committed by the invading troops, with scenes of civilians being killed, an Emergency Shelter being bombed, not to mention some 'interesting' random stories from other survivors.

It wasn't JUST the 'eye-on-the-street' footage of the battle.  There was ALSO the intense human drama angle, as well as a BONUS 'scoop' about the Clones.

As far as Kantsee knew, he'd stopped filming when he'd first been shot at, and only resumed after he'd been rescued by Rave.

He DIDN'T know there was a FULL record of his actions with the Clone he'd saved.  Although Kantsee and the Clone were rarely 'in view', or badly focused when they were, the audio track caught the drama and action of the situations they faced.

He could NOT have guessed the importance of such a recording, NOR of the effects such a recording would have…

Rave's earlier 'Press Release', had virtually given the media 'Full Access' to the entire city, apart from certain areas deemed physically 'unsafe'.

The Media suspected there might be 'story material' in THOSE areas, but they were too busy with what HAD been revealed about the secret dealings of NERVIS, and the shadowy STEELY group.

Rave's little 'Press Release', had ALSO subdued the 'Security Spooks', to the point they didn't even TRY to 'misdirect' the Newsmen, much less 'confiscate' or 'censor' any footage shot…

It all combined to create an unprecedented Media 'feeding frenzy'…

Part of the clamour, was for interviews with the pilots of the AVE's, and of ANY high-ranking NERVIS staff.

It was hard getting anything, especially as the Media were still 'mindful' of Rave's 'polite request' to respect the privacy of the pilots, and not to 'harass' any NERVIS staff…

Rave and the Clones, had declined ALL requests for interviews, merely stating they had important humanitarian work to do, and that ANY delays would cost lives.

The Media had never figured out just WHOSE lives were being discussed, and after Rave's 'unsettling' demonstration of her powers, and her 'I don't take ANY garbage' attitude, they weren't sure they WANTED to find out the HARD way…

Which made THIS footage Even MORE valuable!  Here was EXCLUSIVE footage of one of the Clones!  In Action!  In Distress!  In 'Up Close and Personal' Mode!

The Newsman began editing segments for the evening news, then thought better of it…  THIS material deserved it's OWN timeslot.

He made a hurried call to his producer, telling him he had some 'Exclusive Red-Hot' footage that NEEDED to get an 'extended viewing'.

Later on, the world tuned in for it's daily dose of horror and human suffering.

It got a smorgasbord.

Kantsee's footage, carefully edited to increase the drama quotient, had it's OWN 'special viewing time', and it's OWN impact on the Public Consciousness.

The 'war crimes' recorded by Kantsee, caused massive Public Outrage, which was quickly taken advantage of by various Politicians.

The 'human dramas' recorded by Kantsee, touched the hearts of all who saw them.

The interviews with wide-eyed unbelieving survivors, their panicky recollections of horror in the streets, the eerie silence of those whose minds had withdrawn…

Then, there was THAT scene, where a boy desperately performed C.P.R. on a dying girl, pleading with her not to die…  A guaranteed 'tear-jerker'.

Made ALL the MORE poignant, with the revelation that the dying girl was one of the 'not quite normal' Rave Clones, and she had used her last dying strength to protect a human with an E.T. Field…

This GREATLY affected the Public's view of the Clones, and created MASSIVE amounts of Public Sympathy and support for them.  The Clones might LOOK different, they might BE 'different', but INSIDE, where it COUNTS, they were GOOD people.

The footage would ALSO become the basis for several popular tragic romances based on the attack.  In them, a Clone always died saving the one who had treated her as a person.

The release of the truth about Rave#2's sacrifice, would only help sales.

On a darker note, the footage ALSO provided fodder for some of the 'sleazier' Tabloid Infotainment groups.  Many LURID lines of 'purple prose' would be churned out in an effort to 'cash in' on this latest Public Interest story.

The words of "Err, that IS you, doing THAT?"  Were deliberately taken OUT of context, and subsequently immortalised.

Not least of all by the popular graffiti tag, "If this tunnel's rocking, don't bother knocking!"

It wasn't JUST the General Public that was affected…

The thought of a human sized operative, generating an E.T. Field, and manipulating it, in defensive and offensive modes, in actual battle conditions, greatly upset those world powers, which DIDN'T have such resources.

…And as for the comment by the Clone, that 'they' had STOPPED a Nuke…

Several groups would later try to find the person who shot the original footage.

The News/Media groups were after a 'personal perspective' scoop, mostly along the lines of a 'Where are they now?', or 'Hero-Worship' piece.

The different groups of 'Security Spooks' though, had 'other' things in mind…

None of them would ever find Kantsee, for several good reasons.

ONE - All attempts to find the boy in the video, ran into a dead end at the shelter Kantsee had worked at.

All that anyone could find out, was that the boy who'd given the disks to the Newsmen, had been badly hurt and probably killed, along with several other people, when a building collapsed.

The survivors of the incident couldn't recall anything else about him, nor could the other First Aid workers.  No one could even accurately recall what he looked like, let alone remember his name, or even IF he'd discussed his personal life.

Not surprising, as at the time, Kantsee HAD been concentrating on 'First Aid', rather than socialising…

The various groups couldn't even be sure Kantsee WAS the boy in the footage, as he'd never actually told the Newsman he'd shot the film himself.  His comments at the time, indicated it WAS possible he'd gotten the disks from someone else, possibly another First Aid worker, or casualty…

TWO - When Rave and the Clones FINALLY consented to an interview, questions about the 'boy in the tunnel', were raised.

By THIS time, the Clones had learned the merits of 'being suspicious', and of 'being secretive'.  They applied their knowledge to their answer…

"We met many people during the Crisis.  We respect the privacy of those still living.  And respect the memory of those who aren't."

Beyond THAT, and the often used "No Comment", or "Answered Previously", they NEVER said another word on the matter.

This led to an impassioned plea by the media for the person in the video to come forward.  Although it caused GREAT ratings, no one ever did…

THREE - Many survivors would claim to have seen the 'boy in the tunnel' tending the injured, often at Shelters and Hospitals, Kantsee had never been to…

This did NOT help the various groups looking for Kantsee…

The 'Phantom First Aider' became an Urban Legend…  An unknown hero, acting selflessly in a time of crisis, helping others, even though it costs his life.

It provided the basis for a couple of successful movies, which resulted in increased attendance levels at First Aid classes.  Having a First Aid Certificate, and KNOWING how to use it, became a new benchmark of 'Manliness'.

Not ALL of the 'Urban Legends' were so benign…

FOUR - Many thought the footage was an attempt by a renegade government employee, to record the 'truth', and that they had been 'silenced' as a result.

These 'conspiracy theories', further muddied the waters, and were fuelled by the anonymous testimony of a certain Doctor, who told a grim tale of examining an obvious 'torture victim' during the crisis.

A victim, who was taken away by 'Security', to be 'taken care of'…

FIVE - The truth was MUCH simpler…

Kantsee had been appalled by the personal nature of the things he'd accidentally recorded, and was too EMBARRASSED to come forward and be recognised, especially after seeing the 'Hero Worship'/sleazy stuff…

He'd wanted to be a 'Real Man' all his life, but part of being a 'Real Man' to HIS mind, was the fact they NEVER got Public Recognition…

After all, who WAS the 'Unknown Soldier'?

When Kantsee found out a statue had been raised to the memory of the 'Phantom First Aider', he went to see it.

Although it DIDN'T look anything like him, Kantsee STILL felt the need to change his hairstyle and glass frame shape, so NO-ONE would EVER connect him to it…

======================================================================

Fragment - Hygienic.

Kantsee was unaware of these things, mainly because he was still unconscious…

A week AFTER the building fell on him, Kantsee finally woke up…

…To find himself in a world of pain.  His muscles were stiff, and he hurt ALL over when he tried to move, especially his head, arm, and sides.

He tried to remember what had happened…  'Oh yeah, the sky was falling…'

That explained it.  It had fallen on him.

The room was blurry without his glasses, and he was disorientated at first, but he generally accepted he MUST be in a Hospital.

The intravenous feed in his 'good' arm was a subtle clue, and what he could see of the room simply SCREAMED 'Hospital' at him.

Zero ornamentation, and the only furniture was the 'practical type', in this case a Hospital bed, and a large set of drawers beside it.

Wait on, there WAS a 'wardrobe looking thingy' on the far wall.

It didn't quite SMELL like a Hospital though.  He could smell disinfectant, but it seemed more 'civilian' than 'industrial' grade.

He realised he was in a Hospital gown, and that he had NO memory of putting it on.  That meant someone else had probably done it for him.

It appeared that someone else had ALSO given him a bath.

He went pink with embarrassment.

His 'Manly' self-image was seriously shaken.  It was ONE thing to have your wounds tended by another person, but something COMPLETELY different to have another person wash your body and change your clothes.

'Oh well, at least medical professionals did it…' he rationalised.

He cautiously checked himself, apart from the cast on his arm, numerous small patch bandages, and a head bandage, he seemed intact.

He remembered the falling wall, and putting his arm up to block it.  That was probably how his arm broke.

'Only one bed, must be a 'private room' then, and not a public ward,' he mused.

'Hang on…' he suddenly remembered the order to evacuate the wounded because the local Hospitals were overcrowded…

Judging by the fact he had a room to himself, and a REAL bed, he MUST have been evacuated while unconscious.  It WOULD explain his surroundings…

But WHERE had they taken him TO?  How LONG ago?  WHAT would happen to him now?

He looked for the 'Nurse Call' button, wanting to tell someone, ANYONE, he was awake, and hopefully, get some answers.  He was puzzled to find that the 'usual extras' found next to beds in a Hospital were missing.

He decided they'd probably put him in a makeshift Hospital room somewhere.

He also decided to just lie still, and take it easy until someone came to check up on him, as it hurt WAY too much to move around…

He didn't have long to wait…

Several minutes later, a squeaking noise gained his attention.  A figure pushing a trolley with a squeaky wheel entered the room.  Although blurry, the blue hair and school uniform were identification enough for Kantsee.

"Rave!" he exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face, although he was embarrassed to be dressed like THIS in her presence, and confused to see her.  If he'd been evacuated to another city, what was SHE doing here?

The girl softly replied, "No, I'm one of her sisters, you may call me…  Twelve."

Kantsee stared in surprise, wondering just HOW long Rave had HAD an 'Identical Twin Sister'.  Then he remembered his manners, and continued in politer tones, "I'm sorry Miss Twelve, I never knew Rave had any other family…"

"No one did.  Now then Mr Hayeater, are you ready for your bath?"

"Bath?"  Kantsee asked, his befuddled mind suddenly noticing that besides the usual 'Doctor gear', the trolley had a bucket with bathing materials in it.

"Yes, Hospital rules - 'All patients MUST have regular baths, as part of standard sanitary procedures', and it's time for yours."

"Oh, Okay, then…  Just show me where the men's shower is, and leave me to it…"

"It is not that simple.  Hospital rules state that 'any incapacitated patient, MUST be assisted, to prevent accidents".

Kantsee frowned, "What's that got to do with me?  I'm not incapacitated."

Twelve stared at the cast on Kantsee's arm, "Hospital rules state that any patient with reduced manual dexterity MUST be treated as incapacitated."

"Ah…"  Kantsee was caught off-guard.  He HAD hoped that now he was conscious, he could soothe his Manly ego by being 'self-reliant'…

Still, he DID have a broken arm, and he WAS banged up pretty bad…  "All right, could you please tell the Orderly that I'm ready then?"

"Due to the crisis, all trained Nursing Staff are overworked, and are not available to help patients with such simple matters as bathing…"

"Just a minute," Kantsee was confused, "If there aren't any nursing staff, and I can't have a bath unless someone helps me, then how…"

"Simple matters such as bathing have been seconded to volunteers…"

"Volunteers?!  Oh great…" he groaned.  It was bad enough he HAD to be 'assisted' by others in washing himself, but by 'non-professionals'?

He sighed, no sense fighting the inevitable, especially since the Hospital staff were overworked - Kantsee KNEW how THAT felt!

"Okay, if you'd please get the person who's supposed to help me, I'll get it over and done with…" he sighed in resignation.

"Actually," the girl paused, "*I* am assigned to your particular case."

Kantsee went pale…

He could accept the rules about being 'assisted' by another person, as long as they had a 'professional attitude', or were even just another male, but THIS…

"Er-No-need-for-you-to-bother-I'm-feeling-MUCH-BETTER-now.  I'll-just-be-on-my-way-if-you-don't-mind," he rabbited, as he tried to haul himself out of bed.

"Of course Mr Hayeater, just as soon as a Doctor checks you and authorises your discharge from care"

"All RIGHT!"  He leaned heavily on the bed, and breathed deeply, partly from relief, but mostly from pain, "Could you please tell the Doctor that I'm ready to leave then?"

"Due to the crisis," Twelve began, giving Kantsee a feeling of Déjà vu, "All trained Doctors are overworked, and that simple matters such as discharging of patients are subject to long delays…"

Kantsee had a BAD feeling about this…  "Er…  Meaning…  What, exactly?"

"Meaning that by the time a Doctor can get around to seeing you, you will be overdue for your NEXT bath Mr Hayeater."

Kantsee began to sweat nervously.

"Ahh… look, Miss Twelve, can't I just quietly slip out and come back and see the Doctor later?"

"The Doctor was VERY specific in your case, Mr Hayeater, he said you might have concussion, and that you should be monitored for a few days…"

"A few days?"  Kantsee was stricken with horror at the thought.  How many baths would he have to endure being 'assisted with' in THAT amount of time?

"…And to have you checked by a Doctor before being released," Twelve concluded.

"Can't an exception be made in my case?  I'm NOT seriously injured, and I'm sure there MUST be others who need this Hospital room MORE than I do…

"You are not in a Hospital room Mr Hayeater."

"I'm NOT??"

"No.  You are in our private residence.  We decided to take care of you, rather than leave you in the overcrowded Hospital.  It was the least we could do, after what you did for our sister…"

Shame washed over Kantsee, as he remembered that one of Rave's sisters had just been seriously injured, and here he was, being a burden.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously, wondering what had happened to her.

"She is as well as she can be, under the circumstances," replied Twelve in soft and cryptic tones, "And she thanks you for your care and concern."

"Uhhh…"  Kantsee felt uneasy.  'Real Men' didn't get thanked.  They just rode off into the sunset…

"Miss Twelve, I AM grateful for your kind help, but I REALLY don't want to impose on you like this, especially as I'm feeling FINE now, REALLY!"

The girl smiled at him.  Without his glasses to see it properly, the effect was diminished, but it still got through to Kantsee.  He felt self-conscious.

"It's not an imposition.  Now then," Twelve said, walking towards him, "about your bath…"

Kantsee panicked, and stumbled away from her.  "Uhhh, Look Miss Twelve!  I Really Don't NEED Any Help, I'll Be FINE By MYSELF!!  HONEST!!"

Twelve stopped where she was and looked sadly at him.  "The Doctor ALSO said you might act irrationally, and that we might have to use 'firm measures'…  Sisters?"

To Kantsee's horrified terror, a dozen girls entered the room.

It REALLY wasn't because they were ALL identical copies of Rave that upset him, NOR that he was surrounded by ALL those girls, while ONLY dressed in a flimsy Hospital gown.

No, it was the slowly dawning suspicion, that THEY were the ones who had changed his clothes, and had ALREADY bathed him.  He blushed red to the roots of his hair.

"She said you'd have a little surprise later…" the girls chorused in unison, trying to reassure Kantsee of their 'nurse-like' intentions by smiling at him.

Then they closed in on Kantsee, much like the 'AVE Limited Edition' series had closed in for the kill on Unit Too…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	18. 17 Final Battle

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Final Battle"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Some scenes for the Final Battle in the City.

Uncompleted, but hopefully enough to give you an idea of what happens.

======================================================================

Fragment - Face-Off.

On the surface, Unit Won was surrounded by 9 white AVE's.  The newcomers were all of the same design as each other, differing from Unit Won in that they had retractable wings and the blunt shaped protuberances they had for heads lacked any discernable eyes, but had a large mouths filled with jagged teeth.

Shakey sat in Unit Won, fear and terror racing through him.  He'd arrived too late to save Unit Too, and although he had missed seeing Aesir's AVE being torn limb from limb after, Shakey had still seen the pieces lying on the battlefield.

The white AVE's moved slowly, tightening the circle they held around Unit Won.  As they moved, they kept their blunt heads turned towards Unit Won, always keeping Shakey's AVE in the center of their faceless attention.

A tensing went through the enemy AVE's, and their faces twisted away from watching Shakey's AVE to look at a spot on the ground some distance away.

A great white cloud burst from the ground where the Enemy AVE's were looking.  The surface features of the cloud twisted and turned, resolving into a giant face bearing the shaggy locks of a Rave Clone.  More of the cloud boiled up out of the ground, revealing a fully formed humanoid shape that appeared to be that of a nude female, although a female bereft of either nipples or cloven crotch.

The expression on the newly revealed RAVE's face tightened into a narrow-eyed mask of disapproval.  An E.T. Field suddenly exploded out from around her, dust and debris fleeing along the wavefront of the force field.

The enemy AVE's created their own fields, standing behind them as the leading edge of the other field approached.  The fields met, and the Enemy AVE's staggered as their own E.T. Fields evaporated like snowflakes in a blast furnace, leaving the enemy AVE's to be thrown around like dolls as they were left defenceless before the full force of the RAVE's E.T. Field.

Shakey's AVE was momentarily blinded by the dust, but held it's ground, the E.T. Field it had thrown up in protection of itself somehow neutralising the wavefront of the other and sparing it the consequences of futher damage.

The RAVE frowned as it extended both hands, gesturing open-handedly in the general direction of the Enemy AVE's.  The enemy AVE's suddenly spasmed, flailing around as if in the throes of an epileptic seizure, their surfaces bubbling and writhing with countless nodules.  Their contortions climaxed as the armour covering the Control Units was blown off, to be followed by the ejection of the tubular Control Units themselves.

The RAVE suddenly clenched her hands into fists, and the Control Units of the Enemy AVEs imploded into twisted scrap metal in mid-air, golden vapour clouds appearing around them as the force behind their destruction aerosoled the liquids squirting from within.

One the ground near the fallen white giants, Rave Clones suddenly appeared in the wreckage, hastening towards the downed AVE's.  At each of the now silent Enemy AVE's, a Rave Clone used her own abilities to enter the darkened hole that the destroyed Control Units had so recently filled.

As the Rave Clones at the entry to each AVE vanished from sight, the skins of the infiltrated AVE's once more bubbled and writhed, sealing off the hole where the Control Units had been as a body wide metamorphosis took place.

Up from the wreckage, 9 giant white shapes slowly rose, their appearances changing with the speed of liquid wax into the visages of the Rave Clones that had just entered them.  Armour groaned and bindings flexed as they tried to contain the changed forms within their protective embrace.

10 White giants now stood on the field of battle.  With out a word, 9 of them retrieved the morphable Lance-like weapons that still pinned the remnants of Unit Too to the ground.  Wings flexed out from beneath armoured Shoulder Plates, and the 9 Angels of Death took to the Skies, taking the High ground in their continuing battle with the invading forces.

Back on the silent battlefield, Shakey's AVE knelt beside the remains of Unit Too.  The RAVE knelt on the other side of Aesir's butchered AVE, giant white hands probing amid gore and ruptured flesh to retrieve the dented but relatively intact Contol Unit of the fallen Red Warrior.

The battle apparently over, the Control Unit of Unit Won ejected and a frightened Shakey stumbled from it.  Pale hands grabbed Shakey's arms as several Rave Clones checked to make sure the shell-shocked boy was unharmed.

As Shakey was escorted from the vicinity of Unit Won to a safer location, a giant white hand removed the empty Control Unit that jutted from the back of Unit Won.  A waiting Rave Clone jumped into the gaping hole, prompting a similar transformation in the Purple AVE to the ones that had occurred in the others.

AVE Unit Won stood up, the armour straining and groaning as the body within changed shape.  The helmet was rapidly discarded to reveal features that flowed into the familiar face of a Rave Clone.  The purple-clad giant smiled as it flexed an armoured fist.

"Okasan… Tadaima… (Honoured Mother… I'm Back/Home…)" the whisper rumbled over the battle field.

The former Unit Won standing guard, the RAVE sat cross-legged on the ground in a 'Lotus' Meditation pose.

The RAVE cradled the dented Control Unit of Unit Too in her lap, hunching forward slightly in a more protective pose, the skin of her hands flowing over the Control Unit they held.  Alabaster eyelids slid down over crimson eyes, the face drifting into a peacefully neutral expression as the mind inside the white giant reached out…

"Aesir?" The fear-filled way in which the one word came from Shakey's lips, asked the myriad questions that ran through his tortured mind.

"We do not know," the quiet reply did nothing to reassure Shakey, "We are checking for her now…"

The inside of Aesir's entry plug was devoid of any person, let alone a corpse, the only indication of the missing pilot ever having been there was the shredded Snug Suit, and the subtly altered TLC.

"She has been absorbed," A Rave Clone relayed the information to a worried Shakey, "She is now in the same state you were, when Unit Won absorbed you…"

"Then…  She's going to be all right?  Isn't she?"

The Rave Clone looked at Shakey, before repeating, "We do not know…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Breakthrough.

The events following the assimilation of the Enemy AVE's were an indeterminate mish-mash of running battles that eventually faded into mopping up operations.

Throughout the smoking ruin of the once-proud city, the cries of the wounded and doomed rose in painful supplication, crying out for the help that never came for far too many.

Clone#96 hung to the conduits and pipes that ran along the ceiling of the gargantuan tunnel she was in.  Far below her, a group of enemy soldiers warily prowled their way through the underground maze the Clone had lured them into.

The enemy had orders to hunt down and kill any of the Rave Clones they encountered.  The fact that the Rave Clones took lethal exception to such actions, had resulted in understandable caution by the enemy.  Especially since the score was Enemy NIL, Clones the-scoreboard-can't-count-that-high.

So far, Clone#96 had taken no action against these particular enemy troops, preferring to wait until they had all positioned themselves in her trap.

The tunnel suddenly widened out into one of the large junctions common in the service tunnels that fed into the subterranean NERVIS base.  The soldiers bunched up just inside the end of their own tunnel, the lights of their torches probing the unknown dangers in the darkness ahead.

With no sound at all, Clone#92 released her grip and plummeted towards the ground.

"What The…?" was the first comment heard as #92 landed in the midst of her enemies.  "Look OUT!" rapidly followed as #92 head-butted an enemy while ripping out the pins on the grenades the man had on his SWAT vest.  "Kill her!" was the most polite comment #92 heard as she whirled amongst the enemy, killing several of them with powerful blows before diving to the floor, her E.T. Field cocooning her from the sudden series of explosions that shredded those around her.

#96 rose while the shrapnel was still bouncing, her acute senses informing her that not all of her foes were dead.

A few shots from a dead man's gun quickly changed that…

#96 ratted the corpses, taking guns, ammo and what grenades remained.  Fully equipped with the tools of death, she took time to take stock of things.

#96 to Ops…  Have neutralised enemy targets in zone Delta-7.  Am in sub-level Delta-7-3, at North Service Junction.  Orders?

Roger #96… the Group Mind returned, Confirm enemy withdrawing your zone via surface.  Request you follow and terminate retreaters if capable…

#96 to Ops…  Will follow and mop-up…  Personal E.T. Field control still minimal, but more than sufficient for personal shielding…  #96 out

Ops to #96, confirm and out…

#96 took her bearings then took off at a trot.  Seconds later, she was on the surface and moving stealthily through the wreckage of a residential suburb.

'We know this place,' #96 realised as referenced her position on a map in the Group Mind, 'Natsumi and her Aunt live near here…'

The sight of several civilian corpses made the Clone pause as a faint uneasiness went through her.  Crouching down behind some wreckage for cover, she sent a request to the Group Mind, Query, location and status of Natsumi Iwakawa, Hatsuko Iwakawa?  Local Shelter?

Seconds later, the Group Mind returned Location and status of both targets unknown.  Local Shelter reports targets not, repeat not, within…

#96 to Ops.  Confirm location enemy troops in zone Delta-7?

Ops to #96.  Enemy troops in Delta-7 have crossed over to zone Delta-6 and have been eliminated in Zone Delta-6

#96 to Ops.  Request permission to recon Delta-7 for possible survivors

Ops to #96.  Request allowable within 5-minute time frame.  After that, proceed to zone Delta-5 via Delta-6 for mop-up of retreaters

#96 to Ops.  Confirm 5-minutes then Delta-5 via Delta-6.  #96 out

Ops to #96.  Time starts now.  Out

#96 moved at speed among the ruins of the suburb, making as straight a line as she could towards Natsumi's apartment block.

Or rather, the heap of rubble that lay where the Apartment block once stood.

A quick glance told the Clone all she needed to know about what had happened.

As part of their campaign, the Enemy Troops had hampered the efforts of the City defenders by blocking vital roadways with rubble.  The facts that these 'road blocks' could be circumvented by using the extensive tunnel networks below the city, and that NERVIS Staff might use the same tunnels for escape and guerrilla counter-attack purposes was NOT unknown to the Enemy Troops…

Both problems had been solved by the simple method of fire-bombing non-essential service tunnel networks and then sealing up their entrances.  The contained fires would not affect the vital infrastructure of the NERVIS Base, but would 'smoke out' or otherwise asphyxiate any refugees from the main slaughter.

Natsumi's apartment block was near an access hatch of one such service tunnel.  The enemy troops had evidently used her apartment building to block the hatch.  The debris spread from the deceased building spread across the nearby road, the few wisps of smoke that seeped out from the rubble the only indication of the conflagration below.

'Shaped charges on the building supports on that side,' mused the Clone, 'When the supports went, the building collapsed in a way intended to spread the debris in a certain way…'

The wind changed, and the fumes that rose from the rubble wafted towards the Clone.  Wrinkling her nose at the acrid chemicals in the smoke, the Clone started to move off when something else in the smoke made her stop dead.

…The scent of blood…

Seconds later and the Clone was digging through the rubble in efficient haste, having tracked the odour to the part of the rubble that lay at the end of the building where Natsumi's apartment had been.

The Clone's efforts soon uncovered the barely recognisable furnishings of an apartment other Clones had visited.  A desk lamp crushed flat and twisted…  Loose pages in the remains of a bookcase that once held books…  Shreds of blue fur from an old plush toy…

…And two shattered bodies, the larger one wrapped around a smaller one in a school uniform, sheltering it from the chaos that had engulfed them…

Hatsuko… the Clone sent unconsciously, recognising the torn and bloodied clothes on the larger body She tried to protect Natsumi…

Dead? queried the Group Mind.

A glance informed the Group Mind that Hatsuko Iwakawa was beyond any possibility of help, her body broken and cut so much that parts of her inner organs were visibly shredded.  Clone#96 knelt in the rubble and prised the bodies apart, noting that rigor mortis had aready stiffened Hatsuko's limbs.

Natsumi was another matter.  Although covered in blood, Natsumi appeared mostly intact, even if parts of her body no longer held their proper shape.  A faint pulse, intermittent and dying was all the evidence of life the Clone could find.

She needs help or she will die #96 sent.

… The Group Mind was silent, as it considered options.

Her injuries will kill her if she is moved the Group Mind concluded, The specialist Medical aid she needs cannot arrive soon enough to help her…

Clone #96 sat in the rubble, unaccustomed feelings rising within her.

…so… #96 stated with sour distaste, …we cannot save her…

…no… the Group Mind quietly confirmed, …we cannot…

#96's emotions twisted inside her, rage, frustration, concern, fear…

Is this…  How Shakey felt? #96 wondered, When he could not save those of us he wanted to help?

The memory of how Shakey had reached out to comfort a dying Clone surfaced in #96's mind.  Without a word, #96 gently reached out and put her arms around Natsumi, drawing the girl to her chest in helpless imitation of how Shakey had tried to give what little comfort he could to another.

Memories of Natsumi played in the Clone's mind.

The first sight of a frightened young girl…  Natsumi crying…  Natsumi smiling…  Natsumi sharing a Malted Milk with 'Rave'…  Natsumi inviting 'Rave' to visit her home…  Talking with Natsumi…  Discovering Natsumi's hidden fears…  Comforting Natsumi, and the strange sense of protectiveness and caring that appeared…  Natsumi looking happy and healthy…  Natsumi talking with 'Rave' as if 'Rave' were a normal girl…  Natsumi hurt and broken…

Some part of #96's mind vaguely realised that her senses seemed to be exceeding the confines of her body, her own sense of body space swelling outward from her, reaching out to completely enfold Natsumi in a caring, protective embrace.

I cannot save her… #96 sent unconsciously, in the Clones unique form of 'thinking aloud', Even though I am trained in First Aid…  I cannot save her…  All I can do… is watch her die…

The Clone remembered another time when 'Rave' had been powerless to help someone she cared about…  The time when Shakey's AVE had been swallowed up by a field of warped space generated by one of the Alien War Machines.

…we could do nothing… #96 thought bitterly, …except follow orders…

…nothing…

…but bide our time and wait for a chance to kill the one responsible…

…kill… …I can kill…  But I cannot… save…

#96's acute senses interrupted her internal monologue to inform her that Natsumi's heart had finally stopped beating…

Hot tears ran down #96's face as she realised Natsumi was finally dead.  That the child who had become a welcome part of Rave's existence was no longer in it…

…no… #96 whispered, an unreasoning refusal to accept reality taking over as her emotions boiled over with the pain of an intense emotional overload…

…No… …NO!  **NOOOO**…

In the ruins of an apartment building, the Clone known as #96 threw her head back and screamed as she went berserk…

#96? the Group Mind sent, Confirm situation?

But #96 was no longer in a state capable of communicating with her sister Clones by any normal, or abnormal method.  Mainly because #96 no longer existed as a reasoning intellect…

Like any normal person, the grief that came with losing a person close to them had made #96 want to withdraw from the source of her pain, and to shut out the world that particular pain existed in…

An E.T. Field flared into existence, completely enveloping #96 and the body she held, shutting both of them off from the world in a way few others could.

#96?! sent a concerned Group Mind, Report in!  State your Situation?

Within the bubble of energy #96 had created, a stranger situation than the Group Mind could have imagined was taking place…

The relationship between Natsumi and the Clones was one of the few true friendships 'Rave' had.  That it was one of a pitiful few such social bonds the Clones had EVER had, only added to its importance in the mind of the Clones.

The psychological term 'status symbol', refers to the belief that the possession of a certain thing is a measure of the worth of the owner of the thing.  In Modern Society, this usually meant material things like money, a house, a fast car, or wearing the latest clothing fashions.

To the Clones, raised in a Spartan environment where material things (and even people) were mere tools to be used and disposed of when the need arose, 'status symbols' had taken a more cerebral turn.  The oft unspoken praise that adequate performance in their studies and duties earned the Clones, served the multiple purposes of 'Status Symbol', and 'Affection/Attention Reward Behaviour' for them.

With their recently found friendships, the Clones had started to question why they had never had such things in their lives before.  Mazurka had fielded the Clones' questions as best she could, and the Clones had spent long hours thinking over the answers they had received, often spawning many more questions to ask…

However, in all their musings, the emotionally inexperienced Clones had NOT thought of one VERY important question…

Whether or not the Clones, like so many others in the world around them, might 'overcompensate' with their new-found social interactions, or even unconsciously try and 'substitute' what little emotional life they had, for ALL they needed…

Mazurka had noted that the Clones were 'growing girls', in terms considerably more polite and respectful than what some soon-to-be-incapacitated-young-men had used within earshot of the 'Girls' themselves…

While Mazurka had done her best to educate her 'Girls' about the changes in their bodies and how puberty would impact on their world, she had accidentally overlooked one aspect of puberty that inevitably affected ALL Young Ladies…

The development of the caring, nurturing feminine mentality trait known as the 'Maternal Instinct'…

From within the lowest depths of #96's mind came overwhelming waves of unknown emotions, raw primal forces that mere words could not adequately describe.  They writhed and wailed, snarling dire red-eyed warning at the world that had hurt one of the small weak things the Clones had claimed as their own…

A small weak thing that the Berserk Clone now hugged to her own chest, emotions raging out of all previously known proportions…

Death while being a major event in anyone's life, is NOT always a 'once in a lifetime event'…  There are well-documented stories of seriously injured people whose breathing and heart beat have stopped, and yet who were subsequently revived…

The body of Natsumi Iwakawa had stopped breathing some time ago, and her heart had only just stopped its feeble struggle.  The injuries her body had sustained had left little choice in either matter.  The terror and pain she had endured in her final moments of consciousness, was something best known by her alone, although many other people in the City could give a good guess, based on their own personal experiences…

…And now, one other as well…

Clone #96's mind suddenly became a chaotic mishmash of memories…

…a dark-skinned woman dressed in the clothes of a cleaning woman, a foot-long kitchen knife in one hand, and a claw hammer in the other, a worried look of narrow-eyed belligerence on her face…

…the same woman huddling with her in a clothes closet…

…an overpowering sense of fear, as she strained to hear any sound…

…thunder tearing up the walls around them…

…vertigo as she tumbled helplessly…

…terrible pain striking all over her…

…a sensing of wrongness in her body…

…something sticky against her skin…

…weight pressing her down, smothering her…

…a small voice that sobbed out a name…

…a rising panic at not getting any reply…

…a coppery taste in her mouth…

…unable to breathe, choking on dust…

…no…

…a sense of being lost, frightened, alone…

…No…

…fading senses…

The bellow that tore from the Clone's soul had nothing to do with coherent speech, but said everything of value…

======================================================================

Fragment - Hoping For A Result…

Within the formless void that existed somewhere from the physical vicinity of Unit Two's Contol Unit, the pale form of a blue-haired Rave Clone moved in silence.  In the distances around her, strange lights flashed on and off, briefly illuminating stange shapes and snippets of another's memory.

We must go deeper the Group Mind determined, Aesir's mind has retreated from the surface realities of her psyche…

With searching that may or may not have lasted days longer in mind-space than the tense minutes it took in real time, the Group Mind finally located the focal core of the psychological entity that was Aesir Longlegs Skrewyou…

…A little girl with shoulder length red hair sat on grey cobbled stones, her body curled forward into a ball…

The child wore a yellow sundress that changed from the proper fit around her shoulders, to a tangled mass of cloth around the child's feet.  The light that encircled her, quickly faded away into the dark nothingness of the void all around her.  The only sound other than the child's sobs, was a noise that sounded like the slow drip of water into a vast underground lake.

"Aesir," the Psychic Simulacra of the Rave Clone stated the question as fact.

"…Wh-who's there?" the distraught child cried, apparently in fear.

Rave walked into the circle of light, and knelt beside Aesir, "I am Rave…"

"NO!" the child screamed in terror, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

This may take more time than anticipated… the Group Mind realised.

- - - - - - - - - -

Shakey paced nervously in a roomy Army tent set up near the meditating RAVE, anxiously awaiting any word from the Clones about Aesir.

When the Clones' first attempt to locate Aesir had failed due to the state of Aesir's mind, the Clones had wanted to transport Shakey to the Heavily defended Clone Zone while they continued their efforts.  Local events however had scuttled that plan, and the Clones had decided that it would be safer for Shakey if he remained where he was, under the watchful protection of TWO AVE's, as well as the several Rave Clones that stood ready to assist the AVE's with any 'fine handling' requirements that AVE hands couldn't handle.

Erected within half an hour of the Clones' first probe of Unit Too's Control Unit, the spacious army tent was only one of several that the Clones had set up.  This particular one held all the 'creature comforts' necessary for a long stay in the field, a precaution the Clones had taken as they knew that it had taken a month to get Shakey back when HE had been absorbed…  Accordingly, the tent had 2 camp beds, a camp fridge with drinks and snacks, folding table with four chairs, an assortment of books and magazines, and an entertainment centre with a selection of various videos, as well as a game console and several games.

Although it had been several hours since Shakey had been given access to the mental diversions the tent contained, he not touched any of them so far.

"Why's it taking so LONG?!" the boy fretted.

The canvas flaps that served the tent as doors parted, allowing a Rave Clone with a covered meal tray to enter the tent.

"What news?" Shakey's hands gripped and squeezed each other nervously.

"We believe we have made significant progress with her…"

"Thank God!"

"…but we are not yet capable of retrieving her from the Control Unit…"

Shakey sank down onto a bunk, cradling his head in his hands as he wept…

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's not FAIR!" Aesir fumed, "Why do we have to suffer like this?"

Back in the illuminated circle within Aesir's mind-space, a pre-pubescent Aesir stalked back and forth within the confines of the circle of light, dressed in a scaled down AVE Pilot Snug-Suit.

"Who said it was?" a Rave Clone dressed in a Japanese Pre-schooler's outfit replied, "Who said you had to?"

"When I pilot AVE…  I feel complete…" Aesir said, a worried look on her face, "But now… I… all I can feel is a hole inside me…"

"That is because you know your AVE was destroyed…"

"NO!" Aesir screamed, clapping hands over her ears, "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"You should eat something and then get some rest…" the Rave Clone in Shakey's tent advised, as she replaced the cover on a meal tray.  On the table, a second meal tray just delivered by the Clone held fresh food, unlike the untouched and now stale food in the earlier delivered tray the Clone was holding.

"I don't feel like eating…  And what if I'm asleep when you get her back?" Shakey's whine came from a face showing the effects of stress and the early signs of sleep deprivation.

"We are not yet at that stage," the Clone informed Shakey, "And we do not expect to be for several more hours at the earliest.  You should eat and rest…"

The Clone picked up the meal tray with the untouched food delivered earlier, then left Shakey alone in the tent with the fresh food.

Shakey sat on the edge of the bed, then stood and resumed pacing up and down the confines of the tent, ignoring both the food, and any other use of the bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh God!!" an adolescent Aesir in a Japanese school uniform lay curled up on the floor, wailing in a little girl's voice, "Mummy!  Don't leave me!!"

"Your mother left you a long time ago…" Rave observed, "All you had since then were her memories…"

"…memories…?"

"Correct," Rave quietly confirmed, "The mind of your mother was imprinted onto the brain of Unit Too…  It's why you could pilot her…  It's why you felt so welcome inside of her…"

"…mummy was in there with me…?"

"Her memories were…" the Clone clarified, "The memories of her love for you…  That is why SHE absorbed you…  A final act of love in an attempt to save your life and stop the pain…"

"MOTHER!!!" Aesir screamed…

======================================================================

Fragment - Born Again…

"…mother…?" the single word was little more than a weak whisper, but it had an unexpected effect…

The eyes of Clone#96 snapped open, her head turning towards the source of the sound…

…the broken body she cradled in her arms, the corpse of Natsumi Iwakawa…

Clone#96 blinked as the dead girl in her arms moved, taking a ragged breath…

"…moth- Oh!" the voice slurred in surprise, "…you're not Auntie…"

Clone #96 looked down at the living body in her arms…

The crush injuries and lumpy deformities where skin had stretched over bones broken and pushed out of alignment, now were smooth and normal-looking, save for mottled bruising of the skin.

"…dih-do not move…" the Clone growled hoarsely, her voice uneven with the aftermath of an emotional overload, "…you have been… injured…"

Around the pair, the golden shimmer of an E.T. Field faded away, revealing surrounding devastation, a pair of concerned Clones, and…

"NO!" Natsumi screamed on seeing the corpse of her 'Aunt', "Mother!"

She is alive? one of the newcomer Clones sent.

And not as damaged as she was? the other Clone observed, as Natsumi struggled out of Clone#96's arms.

… sent Clone#96, trying to remember what happened.

We… are not Human… understanding set in on the Group Mind, We are… part AVE…  And AVE's…  The Group Mind trailed off, remembering…

…Shakey's first piloting of an AVE.  His damaged Unit Won going berserk in battle after being critically injured…  And the spontaneous regeneration the AVE had used to repair itself and win the fight, without any conscious assistance from Shakey…

…A powerless Unit Won, seriously damaged in battle with another invader…  And the sudden reactivation of Unit Won as it tore its opponent apart, absorbing and assimilating Alien tissue into its own body to repair the injuries…

…Doctor Akatlover's failed attempt to retrieve Shakey when he had been totally absorbed by his AVE…  The TLC that supposedly contained Shakey's essence spilling from the disgorged Control Unit onto the walkway…  A weeping Mazurka holding the missing boy's empty Snug Suit, and of her sudden change in emotion when Shakey had mysteriously appeared in a splash of TLC on the walkway some distance away from her, directly beneath the glowing 'core' of Unit Won…

Doctor Akatlover did not rebuild Shakey!  The AVE rebuilt him!  It regenerated him as it could itself!

Are we more AVE, than we are Human? Clone#96 sent a more coherent message than she was currently verbally capable of.

WE ARE NOW came the decided answer.

======================================================================

Fragment - Hard Choices

The sound of a covered tray hitting the ground rang through the tent.

"Shakey!" the Clone knelt beside the body lying on the floor of the tent, her experienced fingers swiftly finding the boy's pulse.  Other senses, some unavailable to normal humans, directed their full attention on the boy.

Emergency! the mental klaxon blared through the Group Mind, Shakey has collapsed!  Possible diagnosis of Nervous Collapse!

Within seconds, several other Clones were in the tent, helping with the unconscious boy.

On the floor of the tent, a meal lay discarded for more important things…

- - - - - - - - - -

A whimpering filled the air in the circle of light.  Rave sat on the floor dressed in her white Snug Suit, cradling an Aesir dressed in a red Snug Suit.

"It will be all right…" Rave reassured, her hand softly stroking Aesir's hair, "You have something to come back to…  Something that will fill the void you feel inside your soul…"

"What?" Aesir sniffled.

"All children must leave the nest of their parent's home," Rave crooned, "The loss of the parent is compensated for by the gain of another loved one…  One who enables the child to become a parent themselves, completing the cycle of life…"

"…Cagey…?" Aesir murmured the name of her first True Love, hope on her face…

"Is he the only one to touch your heart?"

Aesir blushed, then quietly mumbled, "…no…"

"There is another who cares for you…" Rave assured, "He waits for you even now…  And regardless of whether or not, you and he become parents with each other…  If there is another who can love you…  Then there can be many more…  Do not close your heart to any of them…  They are also worthy of love…  As are you…"

- - - - - - - - - -

In Shakey's tent, an adolescent boy lay on a camp bed, the intravenous drip in his arm feeding a drugged body oblivious to outside events…

"S--T!" Mazurka swore as she looked at the unconscious Shakey, "How long did he go without sleep?"

"We estimate at least twenty-six hours," a Rave Clone, cunningly disguised in a Nurse's outfit advised, "…Part of that was before the battles, and fell within the normal extremes of his usual sleeping cycle…"

"…twenty-six hours…" Mazurka muttered under her breath, "…and most of it running on stress…  No wonder he collapsed…"

"He wanted to be awake in case we retrieved Aesir…" the Clone explained.

"How's THAT going?"

The Clones paused before answering, tapping onto the database that the Group Mind had on the subject, "We are much closer than we were.  Aesir's psyche has been defragmented…  All that is left is the restoration of her body itself, and the assimilation of her psyche with it…"

"Percentage chance of success?"  Mazurka demanded, "In whole numbers only?"

The clone was silent.

"That good, huh?" Mazurka quipped, before sighing deeply.

"We… can increase the chances of her recovery, if…"

"If?"

"We could do better if we had an adequate physical template…"

Mazurka's brow furrowed, "Physical Template?  I don't understand what you mean?  If you need access to her medical records, you'll get them, A.S.A.P.!"

The Clone blushed a little, "Even with that, it would be like a person trying to imagine a picture rendered by a 3D computer program, based solely on seeing the raw code for the 3D program…  A book may tell you much about a subject, but raw data cannot compare to personal experience…  And we… are not the same as she is… fundamentally…"

Enlightenment dawned on Mazurka, "Oh!  You mean the… 'Heritage' thing…?"

"…not… exactly…  Although that is part of the problem…"

"What then?"

"Our 'heritage' makes us significantly different to her, in ways that even we do not fully understand…  Regardless, there is… another matter… that prevents us from using our own bodies as a template…  We are not as… feminine… as she is…"

"Feminine?  What are y-…?" Mazurka was tired, it had been a long day and she was suffering the effects of alcohol deprivation, "OH!  You mean THAT 'feminine'?"

"Yes," the Clone confirmed the euphemism, before quietly stating, "Although she may not immediately notice the physical difference, she most certainly will…  We anticipate that the ongoing psychological effects will be… adverse…"

"How adverse?"

"Akin to castrating a Male of a similar age…"

Mazurka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But at least she'll be alive?"

"Perhaps not for long," the Clone insinuated, "She has already lost her AVE, one of her most powerful sources of self-esteem…  The loss of the… other… may be too much for her…  After her last attempt to run away, there was fear for her mental state, fear that she might suicide…  And with the events of the past few days…"

"Right!" Mazurka gruffly interrupted, "You think it will all be too much for her, and that she might actually attempt to kill herself?"

The Clone nodded, then added, "Mazurka…  You are one of the few people we know well enough to ask this of…  May we use your body as a template?"

Mazurka blinked, then blushed deeply, "ME?  But… I'm a Grown Woman?  I'm not a… a teenager…!"

The Clone smiled slightly, "You do not need to be…  Engineers use scale models to help them construct skyscrapers…  Some are artist's impression of what the building will look like, while others are used in wind tunnel tests, or to test the effects of disasters on the building structure…"

"…what's involved…" Mazurka asked in a small, embarrassed voice, "…do I have to lie back and put my feet in the stirrups…?"

"No…  A low-level synchronisation and thorough Medical Scan will suffice…  It will enable us to understand the internal structures of a normal female body, from a practical, personal viewpoint…  Think of it as a Medical student finally getting their hands on a real body, instead of making do with books and plastic models…"

"…when do you want me to do it…"

"As soon as possible…  Physical reconstruction cannot commence without it…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Under the Microscope…

Mazurka lay on her back in a Hi-Tech Medical Scanning Module, dressed in the traditional 'ill-fitting' hospital gown one always wore in such a situation.

The presence of Mayi Buttin at the controls was a welcome relief, even though the young technician was not her usual self.  The events of the past few days had taken their toll on Mayi, and the happy innocent who had once performed her tasks with eager professionalism, had been replaced by a sad adult, who now went through the motions of her job with a tired precision.

Several Rave Clones also attended, helping out with the various duties involved in the current scanning procedure.

"…test complete…" Mayi sighed, flicking off a recording device.

"Beginning Phase II," a Rave Clone announced to all present.

On either side of the Medical Scanning Module containing Mazurka, a Rave Clone took up position.  The Clones stretched their hands out, each resting one hand on Mazurka's head, while the other hands assumed alternate positions high on Mazurka's torso, just below her breasts, and low on Mazurka's abdomen, just above the bulge of her Pubic Bone.

Mazurka's face had gone more than slightly pink.  Medical examinations and the sort of intrusive 'intimate' contact they often required, were NOT her favourite past time.  Today, she had stripped, showered, been pumped full of various diagnostic chemicals, had various humiliating samples taken from her body, dressed in a flimsy cotton gown, been given a thorough 'internal examination' by Mayi, and THEN been 'laid out on the slab' under a scanner for a couple of hours…

"Try to relax," the Clones murmured reassuringly, "This will not hurt…"

Mazurka lay back and tried to ignore how cold the air in the room was making her feel, and the warmth of the Clones' hands on her body…

The two Clones beside Mazurka closed their eyes and began to slowly move their hands over Mazurka's abdomen, their hands meeting at Mazurka's navel, then passing each other as they moved their hand to the position that the hand of the other Clone was originally in, before moving their hands in reverse fashion.

After repeating their initial scanning a couple of times, the Clones lifted their hands from Mazurka's torso and intermeshed their fingers, laying their hands down on Mazurka's lower abdomen, at the top of her Pubic Bone, directly above Mazurka's womb.

- - - - - - - - - -

The RAVE still sat in the Lotus position, it's hands a blended lump of white that completely encased the Control Unit of the deceased Unit Too.  In the twilight of the late sunset, the white giant was illuminated by floodlights from the makeshift tent city nearby.

Mazurka stood in the twilight of the camp, staring at the white giant.

'Tonight they'll try to get you back…  Three days after you left…  Three days of damned hard work trying to save as many as we could in this city…  We failed with so many of them…  Will our attempt with you fail?  Are we too late?'

"Final Retrieval Phase will begin in five minutes…" the unexpected voice of the Rave Clone made Mazurka flinch with it's sudden intrusion.

"Will you need to scan my body for this?" Mazurka asked with a frown, not bothering to look at the Rave Clone near her.

"That should not be necessary…  We have the biological information we need…"

'Biological Information…' Mazurka shivered at the term, 'Like I'm just a bug under a microscope…  But then, as far as STEELY was concerned, Humanity always was…  Something to provide them with their kicks, like some brat pulling the wings off of flies…'

Mazurka's face contorted with anger, 'Well at least this 'little bug' had a choice in going under the microscope, and a chance to do something a bit better by doing so, than just provide 'amusement'…  And if I ever get my hands on ANY one of those STEELY B------S…  Well, we'll just see how 'amusing' they find it, when they find out that THIS 'fly' is a Hornet!'

======================================================================

Fragment - Unwanted Agreement…

The Tent City at the base of the meditating RAVE was alive with activity.

Tonight was to be the culmination of the retrieval efforts for Aesir, and the over worked Clones had been working around the clock to get things ready.  The gantry that crossed over the legs of the white giant and ran underneath the fused hands was a new addition, specially built to give whatever aid it could in the retrieval of the Pilot of Unit Too.  Various Sensors, power and data cables snaked their way throughout the tent city, and one of the tents had been set up as an emergency surgical ward.

"Surgical ward?" Mazurka had been stunned at the Clones request, "What on earth would you need that for?"

"In case we make a mistake," came the unnerving reply, "Whether or not we are Human, we are still Human enough to be capable of failing…"

That admission had resulted in Mazurka and the Clones having a 'little chat' about 'worst case scenarios'.  It was NOT one of the 'happier' conversations Mazurka would ever have with the Clones, especially not with the Clones pointing out…

"…as Operations Director, you would need to authorise euthanasia if she…"

"WHAT?" Mazurka had shouted, "What in H--L are you talking about?"

"Mazurka," the Clone wore a neutral expression, "We may not get her back in a liveable condition, let alone an intellectually viable one."

"…But… Shakey came back all right?"

The Clone shook her head, "They tried to get his mother back and failed…  One out of two gives at best a 50/50 chance, even less when you remember that it was the AVE that rebuilt him, NOT Doctor Akatlover…  And Aesir's AVE is… unavailable…"

"…oh God…" Mazurka had actually started crying at the implications.

The Clone was quick to reassure that, "We have no intention of failing…  But if we do, some types of failure are more surviveable than others…  However, even if we succeed, there will be… trade-offs…  To start with…"

The final result of the bitter argument that followed, was a solemn agreement between Mazurka and the Clones.  One, they would never mention the conversation again, whatever happened.  Two, in the worst case scenario, Shakey would only be told the retrieval attempt failed.  Three, as Operations Director, Mazurka had the right of final decision in the matter.  Four, as Operations Director, Mazurka would be the one to 'do what must be done' in the event of failure…

The subjects of corpse disposal and how to break the news to Shakey that Aesir was dead, were probably the cheeriest parts of the grim conversation…

As the time for retrieval came, a hush fell over the surroundings as the final touches were put in place, prior to the big event…

Within the heart of the NERVIS Base, Mayi Buttin, Moccona Hoover, and UhOh Surfsup sat at various consoles, helping orchestrate the interaction of the MOGGY supercomputers with events on the surface.  Various Rave Clones stood by the clasped hands of the RAVE…  Other Clones helped operate computer consoles in the NERVIS Base, with one group operating a Medical Scanning Module in which a Rave Clone lay, ready to be used as an emergency body template…

The count-down came over the speakers in the tent city, a courtesy to all those concerned, "Retrieval in… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… MARK!"

Within the clasped hands of the RAVE, the process of retrieval began.  The altered TLC began to grow murky, as part of it came out of solution, forming first into selected chemicals, then into clumps of chemicals that formed sheets and strands, swirling into packages that flexed into cells, the cells clumping together into a misshapen thing that swelled and changed as it assimilated more and more cells.  The thing gradually took shape, gradually looking more and more human as it grew into the shape of a naked adolescent female.

Mazurka stood on the gantry outside the clasped hands of the RAVE.  Her expression was grim, and she had one hand stuck inside her jacket Napoleon-style.

…her fingers not so idly resting on the gun in her shoulder holster…

======================================================================

Fragment - Out From Within…

Within mind-space, Aesir stood and watched as the circle of light around her began to fade away, the darkness of the void beyond gradually growing lighter…

"Will this hurt?" Aesir asked, a slight note of fear in her voice.

"Nowhere near as much as your last battle…" Rave replied.

"I should have known," Aesir muttered.

"No change worth having was ever painless," Rave advised, "Whether the birth of a new child, or the killing of food, there is a pain to be paid for any progress that is had.  Many refuse progress, as they are afraid of the pain.  Instead of seeing the pain as a marker that shows how far they've come, they see the pain as some sort of punishment."

"I'm not afraid of pain!" Aesir stated in defiant tones.

Then the circle of fading light reached Aesir, it held for a moment, then suddenly blinked out, accompanied by a tortured screech as the concentrated mental essence that had been Aesir, was inverted back into the whole of the dimly lit void Rave now floated in.

A series of unprintable curses in German sounded in the grey void.

"I told you it would hurt," Rave said.

"Yeah, RIGHT!" came the sarcastic reply, "Now get me OUT of here, and GET OUT OF MY MIND while you're at it!"

"Of course," Rave murmured, a smile on her face, "I believe the exit is…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"…Right above you Aesir!" Mazurka's relieved voice bellowed out, "Give me your hand, I'll pull you up!"

Blinking and coughing up TLC, Aesir stood up in the confines of the Control Unit, then suddenly shrieked and ducked down, her hands covering her feminine charms from the view of any perverts in the area.

"I'M NAKED!?" Aesir shouted in horror, "Why Am I Naked?"

Mazurka smiled, 'Sounds like Aesir, and LOOKS like Aesir, except for…"

"WHAAATTT???" Aesir screamed in shock, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR???"

In their attempt to restore Aesir, the Clones had their hands full dealing with the essentials of corporeal reconstruction, little things like making sure the right number of arms and legs would be created, and that the skeleton would be on the inside of the body…

One problem the Clones had to sort out, was the number and arrangement of hair follicles in the skin.  While Aesir's genetic code took care of most the small details involved, it hadn't been able to handle one of the BIG issues…

…How to grow back the many years worth of long luxuriant hair that Aesir was so proud of…

The Clones had solved it in the same manner as they had solved how to grow back the eyelashes, eyebrows, and other body hair Aesir had…

They didn't…

Instead, they just re-created the hair follicles, and left them to regrow Aesir's hair at the normal rate of hair growth…

Consequently, despite the success of recreating Aesir's body relatively intact from a primordial soup, Aesir was not only as bald as a billiard ball, but as far as the rest of her body went, she appeared completely hairless.

"OH MY GOD!" Aesir screeched, her voice in fingernails-scraping-the-blackboard mode as one of the hands shielding her charms from the gaze of perverts found out the 'extent' of her condition, "WHAT PERVERT'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"

'Yep!' Mazurka thought with a grin, 'Aesir's Just Fine!'

Elsewhere, Shakey's 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom' had an epileptic fit…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	19. 18 Aftermath

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Aftermath"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Events following the Final Battle.  Still uncompleted, but hopefully still of interest.

======================================================================

Fragment - Aftermath.

Across the nation of Japan, people struggled with the dark truths revealed in the rubble of the NERVIS Base.  Hardest hit were refugees from the City, war torn victims who had not only lost their homes, but in many cases their livelihoods, family, and friends as well.

The surviving NERVIS personnel were the hardest hit of all.  The glorious cause they had devoted their lives to, had sacrificed so much for, had been revealed as a lie, a massive power grab by a secret conspiracy.  Even though they had been unknowing tools and nothing more than mere pawns, they now found themselves an elite group of pariahs, the target of unwarranted hate.

NERVIS staff trying to leave the City ran up against a brick wall of officially imposed 'travel restrictions' on NERVIS personnel.  A city-wide version of 'house arrest', NERVIS staff trying to leave the City were turned back.  Even the injured were not exempt, and within the City, several 'Staff Only' wards sprang up to cater for the injured.

Law and Order disappeared, as what remained of NERVIS Security lost whatever authority it had along with its credibility.  Stores were looted, stripped completely of such luxury goods as tobacco, alcohol, fashion, and Hi-Tech appliances.

Buildings left intact from the rigours of war burnt to the ground in what was supposed to be a time of peace, the fires of their destruction deliberately lit by the dishonest and deranged.

Military curfews were imposed, with 'free fire' zones established in most areas.

The City having died, its corpse having been robbed and gutted, the human locusts that swarmed through everything turned their attentions elsewhere.

Or tried to…

The flood of refugees from the doomed city found itself stymied as Local Authorities and a special UN taskforce took on the job of verifying just who was, or was NOT, NERVIS staff.

The 'Official Investigations' became little more than a 'Witch Hunt', an opportunity for newly self-appointed 'Champions of the People' to rise to power by casting other souls into Hell.

The world, so long deceived, was out for blood, and there was no shortage of souls…

NERVIS had employed most of the people in the City, in one way or another.  If a High-ranking scapegoat couldn't be found in a timely manner, then a lesser-ranking one would scream just as well when thrown to the mob…

The fact that no one was now getting out of the city unless they took a thorough Lie Detector test proving their level of involvement, made the entire thing a Life and Death 'Catch-22' situation for those who desperately needed medical help.

Then NERVIS personnel patrolling the city started disappearing…

Some disappearances were a lucky few who managed to sneak through the no-man's land that encircled the city, others disappeared by 'going underground' to live in the remains of teh subterranean base.  But by far, the majority of the diappearances were under 'suspicious circumstances'.

Rumours began circulating of 'Lynch mobs', and several assaults made it clear that NERVIS staff were probably safer in the rubble, tahn out in the Society they had been protecting.

The grisly reality of wounded NERVIS staff being murdered in their hospital beds, some butchered beyond recognition, only made the decision to 'voluntarily disappear' more reasonalbe and urgent.

The NERVIS staff hiding in the city, had to cope with a sudden 'lack of supply' from the outside world.  The Official reason for the 'Unofficial Embargo' on goods entering the city was supposedly because the city was so dilapidated it had to be totally evacuated, and it made no sense importing goods into a soon-to-be Ghost Town.

The reality was more that the new 'Powers That Be' were trying to starve the last of the rats out of the rubble.

The Clones had been surprised at the reaction of the 'Powers That Be', as opposed to those of the General Public that the Clones had helped personally.  Surprise turned to serious concern as reports of NERVIS personnel being 'lynched' proved factual.

In response, the Clones had moved Shakey, Mazurka, Aesir and several other NERVIS staff into the armoured Clone Zone where they would be safer.  The UN Officials weren't happy about that, and when their demands for Mazurka and company failed, used the threat of 'House Arrest'.  The Clones however, were politely adamant that their 'House Guests' would stay as long as they wished.

With the power the Clones had displayed in the Final Battle, no Nation, Government, or Official was willing to argue semantics, hence the current subterfuge of trying to starve them out.

Fat Chance…

Glando had not been made Commander just because he was the Evil B-----D most suited for the job.  Glando had been a more than competent administrator, running the base with the proverbial 'Iron Fist in a Velvet Glove' (albeit a hand that often wore 'Brass Knuckles'…).  Glando had seen to it that the Base ran properly, and that ALL of the emergency shelters had adequate stocks of food, water, and independent cooking and lighting appliances.  The subterranean base had even more supplies stocked away in warehouses, awaiting orders for resupply to the shelters as needed.

At the rate the survivors were consuming supplies, there would still be enough 'leftovers' to keep them alive for more than a year, if rationed properly.

…And in the world of politics, a year was a VERY long time…

To Mazurka Kutsarug, former Operations Director of NERVIS, and now the leader by default of surviving NERVIS personnel, and Officer in Charge of Relief Efforts, it was TOO long…

======================================================================

Fragment - Phoenix.

As the political machinations ran their slow course, the death toll of the wounded in the City rose.

The crisis came to a point when Major Mazurka Kutsarug made a surprise visit to the UN Inspectors compound, her arrival announced by the flurry of questions a small flotilla of news teams fired at her.

"I'm here, you've got an hour," Mazurka gruffly offered, walking over to an unoccupied Lie Detector, "I've got things to do so don't waste my time…"

Attempts to get rid of the Media and take Mazurka into custody abruptly failed when several E.T. Fields flared into existence, taking up strategic positions around the room Mazurka was in.

…Like right in front of the doors and windows, and between the UN Inspectors and everyone else…

Not that the UN Inspectors didn't try to turn things into a P.R. victory for themselves.  Their self-aggrandising blatherings backfired badly when Mazurka ignored their crooked questions, and used the Lie Detector to verify some comments the UN Inspectors DIDN'T want anyone else to hear…

By the end of a MOST INTERESTING hour, several of the UN Inspectors had either been arrested, shot while escaping from custody, or else had done the 'Honourable Thing' (and the far less painful and humiliating thing) and shot themselves.

With those that remained, Mazurka was able to thrash out a new deal for the derelict City.  It would now act as an autonomous state, independent of the Laws of Japan, and directly under Mazurka's control.  Her word would be Law, and would be enforced by NERVIS staff.

All objections to the new soverignty ceased when Mazurka asked the soon to be famous question, "Do you really want us to prove our claim by right of force?"

The sudden appearance of scores of heavily armed Clones and the *ELEVEN* AVES they alone controlled, put paid to any further dissent.

Mazurka's deal brought new life to the City.

The first step, was to end the 'Quarantine', and get Emergency workers in to finish Search and Rescue operations, and Construction crews to do what emergency repairs they could.

The sheer scope of the devastation required massive co-ordination.  Construction crews worked alongside Paramedics, sifting through the wreckage.  A grim task, usually finding too few survivors, and too many final remains of former citizens.

Clerks worked round the clock keeping what records they could on survivors and injured, the dead and displaced.

Doctors and Nurses worked until they dropped, falling prey to mental and physical exhaustion, the result of abusing Caffeine and other stimulants, in order to stay awake just a little longer and take care of another patient…

The repair of infrastructure was on an 'ad hoc' basis, most buildings were condemned outright and demolished, turned into relatively safe heaps of rubble.  Power, Water, Gas, Sewage, these became uncertain commodities, and vast stretches of the City wound up with none of them.

Piece by piece a full picture emerged.

It wasn't pretty.

What parts of the City hadn't been physically damaged, were still affected by the damage done to the essential infrastructure systems of electricity, gas, water, and sewage.  Then there were the 'support' services of communication, transportation, food preparation and garbage collection.

There was no way that the damaged City could safely support even a tenth of its pre-battle population.  Accepting the grim reality of a potential epidemic spawned by the chaos, there was no choice.

Mazurka ordered a mass evacuation of the 'non-essential' population.

Military transports took refugees to whatever city was able to take them, the drone of engines a constant reminder of the stream of Humanity making it's way out of the damaged city.

It soon became apparent that the City would become a virtual Ghost town, inhabited only by Construction and Aid workers, City Hall clerks, and the remnants of the NERVIS forces.

Not that the bulk of NERVIS personnel could leave the city, even if they wanted to.  Mazurka had not been able to get the 'travel restrictions' lifted for any but the injured.  She had managed however, to get guarantees that the injured would be kept in 'Secure Isolation' until the particulars of their involvement could be established.

The Third step, involved the painstaking procedure of rebuilding some semblance of a City Heart, an Administration Centre, and one of the outlying Business Districts.

This was not 'economic nepotism' on the part of any of the City Administrators, but a well-thought out plan.  The City heart had been built to serve the entire population of the City, but it was now long gone, a gaping hole in the earth's crust marked the spot where steel and glass towers had once soared into the sky.

The placement of the business district was relatively ideal.  It was close enough to main roads on the City 'border' to cut down on transport needing to use inner-city roads, and had enough eating establishments and low-rise office buildings to serve as Canteens and improvised sleeping quarters.  Being on the fringe had protected it from the latest battle, but luckily, not from former ones and the bulk of the buildings were brand new.

The conversion of the new City Centre needed to be run on a '24 hours a day' basis.  By keeping the construction teams in small, well defined areas, the City Administrators had convinced the UN to 'relax' the trigger-happy curfew rules in surrounding areas.  Accordingly, the construction zones were relatively free of any UN presence, although patrols frequently roamed the perimeters.

The plan worked, with the concentrated efforts yielding swift results.  Camping stores became 'self-help' centres, their staff finding their expertise in high demand.  Love hotels housed the construction workforce, and became Hospital wards for the injured.  Restaurants that once pandered to the extravagant whims of the rich and powerful, now acted as canteens and bedrooms.  Expensive Hotel suites had their silken bedding exchanged for sleeping bags.  Five star chefs now turned out simpler fare, for far more mouths than usually visited the establishments they worked in.

For the most part, the City remained a ruin.

But here and there, it was starting to bloom.

======================================================================

Fragment - Nursing Assistance.

With the war officially over, the Clones no longer needed to protect the shelters.  Instead, they used their unique abilities to retrieve people and bodies from collapsed buildings, and to generally assist the Emergency Teams.

The AVE's were especially helpful, being able to rapidly transport equipment, clear debris, and safely demolish damaged buildings.

As the immediate threat to life and limb waned after a day or so, the Clones started helping out in the overworked Hospitals, along with other volunteers.

This was partly an attempt by the Clones to prove they could be OTHER than what they were originally created to be.  Not that they told anyone this…

Their efforts earned the respect of all who worked with them.  Although not ALL of the respect was for their medical prowess…

It had been a long day for one particular blue-haired Clone, Clone#13, who had been applying her professional attitude, unerring precision, and unearthly skills to the important medical task of cleaning out 'used' bedpans…

With their lack of formal qualifications, it was decided that any volunteers should assist with 'small things', the mundane tasks, freeing up Nurses to take care of the more 'people-skill' intensive duties.

As the Clones were so YOUNG, and Nursing required a 'mature' approach to things, they got the jobs that DIDN'T involve 'people contact'.  Older volunteers though, helped patients out with bathing, and toilet/personal hygiene needs.

Clone#13 had done her job without complaint, although there were LOTS of things she would MUCH rather have been doing…

Although she HAD discovered, that her E.T. Field was flexible enough to let her do the job, without actually 'touching' the bedpans.  This 'little' discovery was a source of comfort to those other Clones yet to do the task…

She was musing over how well her powers could be applied for such 'mundane' things, when she heard a female Nurse cry out for help.

Clone#13 responded quickly, fearing a 'life and death' medical emergency, only to find the Nurse had encountered a male patient with 'Octopus Syndrome', that is, he seemed to have MORE than the usual number of hands, most of which were 'groping' the nurse…

Mazurka's attempts to educate the Clones about the 'facts of life', HAD included 'cautionary tales' about how SOME men might act towards them…  She'd been afraid the 'innocent' Clones might be 'taken advantage of', and had advised that CERTAIN sorts of behaviour were NOT to be tolerated.  THIS was one such situation…

"Leave her alone!" commanded the Clone, her voice slipping into 'Mazurka-Mode'.

The lecher, startled by this intrusion into his fantasies, let go of the Nurse, thinking he'd been caught by someone with authority.

Unfortunately, the Clone was dressed in a school uniform.  This was ANOTHER of the lecher's fantasies, and he accosted her instead.

"Hey Chicky-Babe!  Why don'cha come over here and have a 'good time' with ME?" he near-incoherently leered at her.

Clone#13 evaluated his comments, actions, and facial expression, and concluded he was an 'adult-sized' version of some other creeps the Clones had previously met.  "Are you left or right handed?" she asked in a soft voice.

The lecher, not currently thinking with his brain, replied "Right-handed."

The Clone immediately walked over to him.

The Lecher smiled, and reached out with both arms thinking his 'pickup line' and OBVIOUSLY irresistible MANLY 'charm' had worked on the pretty schoolgirl.

He kept smiling as the Clone took hold of his 'welcoming' left arm.

He stopped smiling when the Clone deliberately broke the 'Ulna' bone in it.

He screamed in pain, and swore at the Clone, hitting her, trying to make her let him go.  He only bruised his fist on her E.T. Field reinforced body.

Clone#13 pointedly ignored his abusive tirade, until the lecher had calmed down enough to make coherent, although arrogant, verbal threats, attempting to intimidate her through 'word-games'.

Then she calmly broke the 'Radius' bone in the same forearm.

Whimpering in pain and fear, the lecher tried to get away from the silent Clone and her unblinking crimson stare, but couldn't as she held his broken arm in a grip of steel.

The Nurse just stood there with a shocked, yet approving, look on her face.

"I believe," began Clone#13 in TOO-quiet tones, "That you are suffering from 'Octopus Syndrome'."

She paused, remembering what Mazurka had said about this condition, before continuing, "This condition IS treatable, either through 'Attitude Adjustment' sessions, or 'Surgical Removal'.  It is up to YOU, which treatment you receive."

"This LADY," stressed the Clone, inclining her head towards the Nurse, "Will refer you to specialists in your choice of treatment.  Unless, this ONE session has cured you.  In which case, you may leave."

She let go of the lecher, who ran away, holding his broken arm and sobbing.

"Th-Thank you," stammered the awed Nurse.

The Clone merely inclined her head in response, before walking off.  She stopped after going a few feet, then turned to the Nurse and said,  "If it happens again, let one of us know.  We'll take care of it."

The Nurse nodded dumbly in reply.

Of course, the story got around…  Mazurka heard about it, and quite naturally, wanted 'more details' from the Clones.  "I thought the creep said he was RIGHT-handed," asked Mazurka, "So why did you break his LEFT arm?"

"Because," the Clone Mazurka was with replied, "The loss of ability in his left arm would not stop him going to the toilet by himself.  The Nurses are very busy, and do NOT have time to assist with small things."

Mazurka laughed, not knowing if the Clone was aware of the humorous double meaning of her comment.

After that, the Clones became well-known and popular helpers at the Hospital.  They were always recognisable, due to their habit of wearing School Uniforms.

This was due to Mazurka's advice.  She had told them it would make them highly visible, and would help protect local schoolgirls by making their uniforms a 'warning' sign to any OTHER lechers.

Two days after the incident, another blue-haired Clone was 'jumped' by a masked knife-wielding thug.  He was unusual, in that his left arm was in a cast.

He tried to intimidate her with cold steel, and an arrogant attitude, and when that didn't produce the desired result of fear-filled respect, he attacked.

"Why are you attacking me?" asked the Clone in a calm voice, as she fluidly weaved and dodged his amateurish knife swings.

"Because you broke my arm you 8!+#, and I'm going to make you pay for it!"

The Clone finally recognised him, he was the 'Octopus Syndrome' patient.

"You had a choice of therapies," she stated, "It appears the first didn't work."

She ducked under his swinging arm, and closed in, using her E.T. Field reinforced arms, and inhuman strength to 'Block and Lock' both his knife arm, and the club-like cast on his other.

Her knee, reinforced by an internal E.T. Field, shot up into his groin.

It connected…  HARD…  **VERY** HARD…

The would-be thug dropped his knife, and fell gasping to the ground, his eyes rolling up into his head, as his hands clutched at his 'shattered pride'…

"We'll try 'Surgical Removal' this time," commented the Clone.

Shakey was there when one of the Clones told Mazurka about it.  He grimaced, feeling sympathetic pains, and muttered, "That MUSTA hurt…"

Thinking he was talking to her, the Clone replied, "No.  I didn't feel a thing."

This time, Mazurka laughed until she cried.

======================================================================

Fragment - Other Dreams.

In his room somewhere in the Clone Zone, Shakey Atari slept fitfully as his traumatised mind kept replaying the scenes of death and destruction he'd been an unwilling part of.

He wasn't the only one having nightmares…

The Clones themselves were having difficulties from the Final Battle, but for a much different reason…

Clone #137 laid down on her makeshift bed on the Loading Dock.  The hours of maintaining an E.T. Field around the Clone Zone had left her feeling tired and drained.  It was with a feeling akin to gratitude that she had wolfed down some food and gone straight to bed, hoping for a few hours of rest.

Her breathing slowed as her muscles relaxed into unconsciousness, her chest rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of oblivion.  Some part of #137's mind found itself floating in the domain of the Clones' Group Mind, a place speckled with the life experiences of the other Clones.

And tonight, something more…

There was a difference in the Group Mind, instead of the comfortably subdued chorus of the other Clones murmuring in the background, there were discordant notes, elusive things that slid and hid amongst the dark spaces between the bright stars of the Clones' minds.

What? the Group Mind asked itself as it became aware of the intruders, These are not… of ourselves…?

Turning its own resources inwards on itself, the Group Mind was soon able to contain the strays, and subject them to analysis.

The Group Mind was suddenly flooded with images of multicoloured skies with numerous suns…

The Artefact? the Group Mind concluded, These are memories from it?  Memories from the Aliens who created it?

Intrigued, the Group Mind paid rapt attention to the information it was now remembering.

Images of impossibly angled architecture, unknown constellations and star fields, strange alien worlds, and stranger beings passed into the Group mind…

As did things much closer to home…

A vision of a standard prefabricated NERVIS Base Living Quarters swam into view.

As did the image of Commander Glando Atari, dressed in a tuxedo and struggling to do up his bow tie…

??Commander?? the Group Mind was puzzled, Why are YOU here?

The answer came as the memory of Glando spoke.

"Dear, can you please tie this for me?" Glando asked sheepishly, "I seem to be all thumbs tonight…"

A feeling of amusement swept over the Group Mind, although it couldn't see anything particularly humorous in the scene.

Arms wearing elegant lace gloves appeared and swiftly completed Glando's tie.

"You know dear," Glando whispered mischieviously, "We don't have to go out to enjoy ourselves?"  He smiled, a genuine, warm-hearted smile accented by the way his whole face shifted to match it.

"Perhaps," the memory of a strangely familiar feminine voice purred, "But we've both been cooped up down here too long…  We NEED a break…"

"If you're set on going out for a night on the town…" Glando replied, "I'll be happy to go along…"  Glando's face suddenly came closer.

The Group Mind felt several strange and powerful emotions as they remembered being cradled in Glando's arms, the way his eyes gazed soulfully into theirs…  Then vision failed as Glando leaned in for a passionate kiss…

"Oh You!" the feminine voice gasped afterwards with a feeling of delight, "I want more than a 'night on the town'…  I want YOU!  Even if it's just for this one night, I want you ALL to myself…  Is your cell phone switched off…"

"Ah…  But," Glando protested, "What if there's an emergency?  How will…"

"Oh for…" a feeling of murderous exasperation swept over the Group Mind, "It's only one night!  Surely they can handle things without you for ONE night?  I mean, you DID leave the Professor in charge, DIDN'T you?"

"Yes dear," Glando meekly admitted.

"Good!  I'll just get my purse and we can go…"

The scene changed, swivelling towards a large chest of drawers with several items on top.  A tissue box, items of make-up, hair spray, a silk purse…

And a large mirror, in which the Group Mind saw a fleeting glimpse of a face similar to theirs, but one that was years older and adorned with brown hair.

The Commander's wife? the Group Mind realised, as things fell into place, But… how can memories of either of them be in the Artefact?  Unless…?

These are not memories from the Artefact! the Group Mind decided, But are from Unit Won…  The AVE the Commander's Wife died in!

The Group Mind sifted through the second-hand memories it had apparently acquired from Unit Won, trying to find more from the mother of Shakey.

The vision of a stately white hotel loomed up, along with several tastefully worded, yet somehow lewdly garish neon signs…

'The Velvet Trampoline' Rabu Hoteru? the Group Mind mentally blinked in surprise, Why would Shakey's mother remember going to a 'Love Hotel'?

"Dear?  Really!" Glando's voice sounded embarrassed, "We've got quarters…"

"Huh," the voice of Shakey's mother snorted disdainfully, "They're hardly what I'd call 'romantic'…  Besides, they're on the Base…  And tonight, I DON'T want to be reminded about that place…"

Vague memories followed of booking in at the main reception, and taking a short elevator ride to an upper floor.

A discretely nondescript white door opened onto a well appointed hotel room, one with deep plush carpet, thick curtains, wide screen Television with Video player, bar fridge, sound system…

And a king-size four-poster bed with satin sheets and mirrored ceiling above it…

??? wondered the Group Mind, Why put a mirror on the ceiling?

The Group Mind soon found out…  Along with a **WHOLE LOT** of 'other stuff'…

======================================================================

Fragment - Heirlooms or Heritage?

The aftermath of the Final Battle would play out for weeks to come as shocked survivors came to grips with the reality of what they had endured.  Many would never recover, being too 'shell-shocked' by their experiences.

Some bore a constant reminder of the battle in their crippling injuries.  Others had hollow absences in their lives that had once been filled by people they'd lost.  Then there were those who had to live with people who had changed from what they were, familiar strangers they had to get to know all over again…

The Rave Clone stood silently, as still as a statue as she watched Shakey lie unconscious in his bed.  The muffled sound of slipper-less footsteps approaching from behind interrupted the solitary vigil.

"Problem?" Mazurka whispered, her anxious gaze sweeping Shakey's bedroom.

"…i… am not sure…" the Rave Clone hesitantly replied.

"What's wrong?" Mazurka asked with real worry in her voice, "Is he having nightmares again?"

"…no…" the Clone responded, "…his medication has him 'out cold', as you say…"

"Then what…?"

"Mazurka," the Clone said in a low voice, "…i… WE… need to talk…"

"All right," Mazurka agreed, the stressing of the 'we' in the Clone's words clear indication that the Clones had something on their mind, "Kitchen?"

"Yes…"

The two retreated to the kitchen, the Clone making sure Shakey's bedroom door was securely shut.  Mazurka seated herself at the kitchen table, while the Clone made a pot of tea for them.

'Something's definitely wrong,' Mazurka decided as she noticed the Clones subdued attitude, 'Something that involves Shakey…'

Mazurka shelved her thoughts as the Clone brought over a tea service, and poured two steaming cups of dark tea.

"Thank you," Mazurka murmured as she accepted the hospitality.

The Clone poured herself a cup and sat looking at it.

"What's wrong with Shakey?" Mazurka politely demanded, "Does he need a doctor?"

"His health is not the matter we need to talk about," the Clone replied, "Although the matter does concern him…"

Mazurka sat and waited for the Clone to continue.

"You know how we in the tank were educated," the Clone said softly.

"Memory downloads," Mazurka nodded in agreement.

"When we merged with the AVE's in the Battle…" the Clone hesitated, "…we had an unexpected memory download…"

Mazurka tensed at the unexpected news.

"Shakey's AVE, Unit Won…" the Clone paused, "…contained memories from his mother in its neural network…"

"And?" Mazurka asked, her nonchalant tone mismatching her body language.

The Clone's eyes stayed glued to her teacup as a deep blush spread across her face, "…we know how Shakey was made…"

A shiver ran over Mazurka at the Clone's choice of words.  Knowledge of the Clones' true origins prompting the sick suspicion, 'Made?  Like they were?'

"What do you mean?" Mazurka's voice was thick with worry, "W-was he made… like you were?  Designed in a laboratory?"

"No…  He was made as other True Human Beings are…"

Mazurka's troubled heart beat in relief.

"It is just…" the Clone clarified, "…we now… remember… the procedures his parents used when making him…  In great detail…"

"…ahhh…" Mazurka was well and truly speechless.

It was one thing for a Guardian to instruct her teenage charges about matters referring to the 'Birds and the Bees'.  It was another thing to find out that the charges in question had actually 'seen' it happen.  But to find out that they 'knew' about the procedure **IN DETAIL** as second-hand memories they'd gotten from the dead mother of the boy they were emotionally attracted to…

Mazurka closed her eyes and leaned her head into her hands, her confusion not helped by the headache she felt building.

"We also remember," the Clone continued, "…other things…"

"What?" croaked Mazurka, dreading the worst, especially since Glando, the Evil B-----D who'd run NERVIS, had been Shakey's father.

"…giving birth to him…" the Clone replied in a small voice, "…caring for him… washing him… nursing him… taking him to pre-school…"

"…well…" Mazurka said as much as she felt capable of.

"But," the Clone continued, "We realise… these memories are not ours…  They are not… us… in them…  We are NOT his mother…  We did NOT give birth to him…  We did NOT nurse him…  We did NOT have sex with his father…"

Mazurka choked at the last comment.  The malevolent vermin in the Gutter Media had lost no time in vilifying Glando, and were leaving no vile accusation against the dead man unused in their quest for ratings and increased sales.

"…ah… about that last bit…" Mazurka barely got out, "…I DON'T think you should tell anyone you know what sex with Shakey's father was like…  Even though it's only a memory you got from Shakey's mother…  People REALLY won't understand…"

"We had already decided that…" the embarrassed Clone said, "But…"  She lapsed into a red-faced silence, the tilt of her head making her blue fringe hide her crimson eyes, "…we don't know how to think about him now…"

"What do you mean?" Mazurka gently prompted.

"Shakey… his Father…  They are similar in our minds…  We are… confused…"

Mazurka swallowed hard, 'Oh great…  I've got THIS to deal with and no beer…'

"We know…" the Clone murmured, "…how Shakey's Father treated his wife, Shakey's mother.  When we look at Shakey…  We see what his father may have been like at that age.  When we look in the mirror…  We see in ourselves… a resemblance to Shakey's mother… and we wonder… will Shakey ever want to treat us like that…"

"Listen to me!" Mazurka exclaimed, "Shakey is NOT his Father!  He's a sweet boy who'll grow up into a fine man with the right guidance and care!"

"Yes," agreed the Clone, "Just like his father was…"

"…J-Juh…????" Mazurka stuttered in shock before collapsing back into her chair.

"Yes," the Clone insisted, looking at Mazurka, "The Commander was a… good family man.  Then his wife died and grief twisted him into the man you knew.  Many people only knew the changed version, and they judged him as only ever having been that sort of person.  We Clones know different.  We were raised by him.  He cared for us, as much as he did for his own son…"

Mazurka gaped, all her opinions of Glando wavering as the conviction in the Clone's words hit her.

"So… what are you going to do?" Mazurka eventually asked.

"…we do not know…" the Clone admitted, "…we do not know how Shakey would react to our new knowledge of him…  Of his father and mother, of their… interactions…"

"Well…" Mazurka's mouth worked overtime as her mind grasped at straws, "What do you really want in your lives?"

"We want to be loved," the Clone replied promptly, "We want to have the sort of… appreciation… Shakey's mother had from his father…"

Mazurka's mind was glad of the Clone's choice of words, 'At least they're not intending to drag Shakey into the sack…  Or ARE they??'

"Uhhh, Rave?" Mazurka's voice cracked slightly as she tried to find the right words, "You may… remember… the 'physical side' of his parent's relationship…"

"…oh yes…" admitted the blushing Clone with a Womanly Smile.

"…B-but," Mazurka stuttered, finding the Clone's unexpected response NOT in the least bit helpful, "…you're both only 15 and… and you shouldn't DO that yet…"

The Clone blinked, "Do what?  Consummate a physical relationship with Shakey?"

Mazurka's brilliant mental engine spluttered and died from lack of beer.  She merely nodded, her own face growing uncomfortably warm.

"Do not worry," smiled the Clone, "We know people should wait until they are adults before participating in such activities.  We know that emotional maturity is needed, just as much as physical maturity is.  We Clones know that we are not ready yet, in either capacity.  Nor for that matter is Shakey…"

Mazurka gave a relieved sigh as she flopped facedown on the table, 'Where's a beer when I **NEED** one…?'

"Mazurka?" the Clone asked timidly, "Although we should wait before doing such things…  Is it… allowable… for us to think about such things… at our age?"

"Rave…" Mazurka groaned, as she saw that things were NOT getting any better, "There's a WORLD of difference between THINKING about something and actually DOING it!  Thinking about something does not affect the real world, unless the thoughts are put into action.  However…"

"However…" Mazurka repeated, "A person's thoughts can cause… problems…  A person may spend so much time with their thoughts, that they neglect the 'real' world around them.  They may try to meet all of their relationship needs with an internal Fantasy, rather than with an external Reality.  This can be dangerous, as they are unable to cope when Reality eventually intrudes on their Fantasy…"

The Clone nodded, "Like some of the victims of the Final Battle…  The ones that thought bad things would only happen to other people…"

"That's not what I was trying to say…" Mazurka sighed, "A person can dwell on a particular thought or way of thinking until they expect reality to be exactly as they imagine it should be…  Regardless of how well-informed anyone is, Reality is not static, things change constantly.  Sometimes drastically, sometimes subtly…  Eventually, we all have to change our perspectives…"

"We understand," said the Clone, "Adequate Tactical analysis and management of any situation, requires a constant stream of current information…"

Mazurka ignored the Clone's SWAT-speak, "Thoughts can become 'a vicious cycle', if they are reinforced through some sort of feedback…  For example…  pleasure is a common reinforcement agency…  Especially if the pleasure is… self-induced…"

"One sort of self-induced pleasure," a red-faced Mazurka coughed and looked away from the Clone at the table, "Is orgasm from masturbation…  The stimulating of one's own erogenous zones until climax is achieved, can quickly reinforce ANY Fantasy used in the act, to the point that the Fantasy becomes the main focus of a person's life…  And what's worse, it can reinforce all sorts of dangerous, or abusive ways of thinking about how to treat others…"

"You said…" Mazurka said airily, still not looking at the Clone, "That you remember what Shakey's mother… felt… in her relationship with Glando?  Do you remember the emotional pleasure in her relationship, as well as the physical pleasure?  Can you distinguish between them?"

"Yes…" admitted the Clone, "Although it not always easy.  There were times when the two were… intertwined…"

"SOME people…" Mazurka tried not to think about the imagery in the Clone's words, "…confuse their emotional needs with their physical needs…  They think physical pleasure is a substitute for emotional satisfaction…  That physical pleasure is all they need…  That is wrong…  DEAD Wrong!  A person NEEDS emotional satisfaction in their life…  It's part of what any successful relationship is built on."

Mazurka pressed on, "People who only seek after their own physical self-pleasure, or think that is all they need, often end up engaging in activities that adversely affect themselves and those around them…"

"I do not understand," The Clone said, "If self-pleasure does not involve other people, how can it adversely affect them?"

Mazurka sighed and rubbed her temples, "Because eventually, the person will realise there is something lacking in their life, namely the emotional part, and will go looking for it…  And because they'll be ill-equipped for reality, they'll probably act in ways that end up offending those they try to 'interact' with at the very least, or even cause actual harm…  This is ESPECIALLY true if their idea of 'relationships' have been fuelled by abusive, or unrealistic fantasies…  Such as 'rape', 'dominance', or finding the 'perfect' partner…"

"What…" the Clone's face had a worried look to it, "…are acceptable fantasies?"

Mazurka chuckled ruefully, "That's open to debate!  If you were to ask a million different people, you'd get at least a million answers, ranging from the sexually repressed 'none at all', to the sexually liberated 'anything goes'…  And THAT'S just the answers the people would feel easy enough about to give in public, let alone what their secret personal opinions are…"

"What is your… personal opinion?" the Clone asked timidly.

"…ah… well… personally speaking," Mazurka's blush deepened and her voice lowered to a whisper, "Keep this information just between us, you understand?"

The Clone nodded.

"Well…" Mazurka shrugged "I believe in the old saying, 'Do as you will, but do no harm…'  That is, as long as none of those involved are being forced, or hurt, or taken advantage of, just relax and enjoy… whatever…"

"I see," the Clone nodded, "Like in all those 'Black Lace Romance Novels' you have?"

Mazurka coughed, her cheeks going a deeper shade of red, "Yes… well…  If you have to have fantasies, why not have ones where people are loving and tender to each other, and treat each other with kindness and respect?""

"But," the Clone continued, a concerned look on her face, "Is it appropriate for people as young as we are… to have such fantasies?"

Mazurka gave a heavy sigh, "Rave…  If your adolescence has developed your mind and body to the point where you want, or feel a need… to think about such things… then it's best to have a 'safety valve' for any… urges you may have…  If you don't, you'll sexually repress yourself, and your urges may build up to the point where they'll make you do, or go along with, something you'll later regret!"

"Trust me on this," Mazurka asserted, noting the Clones' sceptical look, "It's something that has happened all too often with males.  I've lost count of the number of times I've heard of Priests, who aren't SUPPOSED to have a sex life, sexually abusing children…  Then there's the various types of Rapist in the world…  Some are just sad little nobodies, who wouldn't hurt a fly until they get drunk, and all of a sudden can't tell reality from fantasy anymore…"

"But I am not male," said the Clone, stating the obvious.

"Makes no difference," Mazurka said dismissively, "Many children who've attended schools run by overly 'religious' women will often tell of being beaten for 'being naughty'…  And I'm NOT talking about a mere slap on the bum either!  I'm talking about being hit with metal rulers and sticks until the child is bruised and bleeding…  The injuries sometimes getting infected and needing medical attention…"

"Do women do such things to children?" the Clone asked in disbelief.

"Oh YES!," Mazurka sneered, "Not only which, but they'll have the gall to say they're only teaching the child 'manners' or 'respect', rather than admitting they really get a secret Sado-Masochistic thrill from inflicting pain and terror on helpless children…"

"Then… we are not alone…" the Clone muttered, a strange look on her face.

"Huh?" Mazurka asked suspiciously, a strange dread growing in her, "What do you mean, you're 'not alone'?  Has something like that happened to you?"

"Not… exactly," the Clone hesitantly admitted, "When the First and Second Rave were young, their carers regularly gave them electric shocks that caused intense pain…  To teach them respect… and the consequences of disobeying orders…"

"Oh, Rave…" Mazurka gasped as a sick feeling twisted within her, "Do… do you want to talk about it…"

"It does not matter," the Clone shrugged, "It was long ago…"

"It DOES matter!" Mazurka insisted, "The physical abuse of children is something that can seriously affect the child's mental and emotional development…"

As soon as she said it, Mazurka realised, '…emotional development?  Rave rarely showed much emotion…  Was that why?  They tortured her feelings out of her?'

"So that is why the Commander objected…" mused the Clone.

"WHAT?!" Mazurka was aghast, "He only OBJECTED?  That…"  Mazurka's next bit of verbal communication added considerably to the Clones list of swear words…

"He stopped them, for a time," the Clone clarified, feeling relatively sure that her interpretation of Mazurka's colourful terms required her to defend Glando, "But STEELY overruled him.  The Commander was most unhappy when he found out what was being done.  To do more than he had, could have seen him… removed…"

Mazurka squirmed uneasily in her seat, 'Should I press for details?  No, it's best if an abused child empowers themselves by speaking about their abuse, when they want to… when they feel up to it…'

"That is just one reason why we respected the Commander so much," the Clone added with a smile, "We knew that he truly cared for us…  Far more than those who were supposed to care for us did…"

"Are…" Mazurka hated herself, but she felt it had to be said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," replied the Clone with a beatific smile, "We are very sure…"

Mazurka sat, her thoughts in a turmoil, 'Maybe Glando wasn't the Evil B-----D I always thought he was…  Perhaps he did… have a human side…  But still…'

"Promise me this," Mazurka said slowly, looking the Clone directly in her crimson eyes, "If you ever want to… talk… about what happened…  That you'll tell someone…  That you won't bottle it up inside you…  Promise me!"

The Clone tilted her head silently, and seemed to appraise Mazurka's offer, then with a slight nod she said, "We promise Mazurka.  As you think it so important, may we discuss it with you later?"

"YES!" Mazurka immediately agreed, "But I gotta tell you…  It may take more resources than I have…  I may have to get other people… Trained Professional type people… to help explain things and get it all sorted out…  Is that okay?"

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "Why should it not be?"

Mazurka sighed, 'Even with a secret THAT private and personal, they still agree immediately to my bringing others in on it…'

"Okay then," Mazurka said, trying to plaster a smile on her face, "When you feel up to it, we'll… talk about it… in depth…  And see how it goes from there…"

"So?" asked the Clone, "What about the other matter?  Should we be having thoughts about males and… consummating physical relationships with them?"

"Sure," Mazurka decided to play it straight, "At your age most girls have already started thinking about such things.  If not because they're evaluating potential partners, then for the sake of their own emotional development.  Many will fantasize about how things MIGHT be, with the man of their dreams…  As well as just who that lucky man might be…"

"Did you?" the Clone asked in Rave's trademark innocent voice.

"Ah-hurm," coughed Mazurka, turning red again, "Yes I did, but I WON'T go into the specifics…  That's getting a bit too… personal…"

"Do you know what Fantasies Shakey has?" the Clone asked

"I… wouldn't know that…" Mazurka winced as she slipped into Security-speak…

"Oh," the Clone said.

"Rave dear," Mazurka sighed, "That sort of information is definitely a very personal thing to ask someone.  No-one really needs to know such things anyway, unless they're doing some sort of Psychological Evaluation…  Besides, it's not what Fantasies a person has, it's how they treat others in the Real World…"

Mazurka's expression suddenly went grim, "As I said, you should take care in what fantasies you do have, in case they become something that prevents you finding happiness in the Real World…  As you go through life, you WILL meet people who don't seem to worry about how other people feel…"

"This may simply be due to a lack of social experience, or it may be something worse…  Either way, you must ALWAYS tell the other person if they're not treating you right, or if they're doing you any sort of harm or upset!  And you should take the time to ASK the other person how they feel about things as well.  Many people will suffer in silence, not knowing that the other person has mistaken their silence as consent, or approval of the actions in question…"

"I understand," the Clone stated, "If the other person wants to talk, I should listen.  If I believe the relationship has problems, I should talk things over with the other person, and together we can try and make things better."

"Yeah," Mazurka cautiously agreed, "Most of the time that's the way to go…  However, some of the people who are 'problem' cases may get too embarrassed to talk about things, or they may ignore you and continue what they were doing."

"Why would they continue to engage in actions they know upset another?"

"Because," Mazurka gesticulated with both hands for emphasis, "They may be hooked on some sort of 'power trip' or 'control' Fantasy.  They see the fact that they can upset another person, as being evidence of their own power over others…  That they've got some sort of control over people and events around them…  That they aren't as helpless as they think they really are…"

"So, a person who wishes to exercise control over another is somehow… deranged?"

"Depends," Mazurka stressed, "On what sort of control we're talking about.  If it's something that helps people around them, like being an Ambulance Officer or Fireman, it's seen as a socially beneficial trait.  It it's something that makes them want to hurt people, or deny them their rights, then it's seen as being antisocial, and a mental illness…"

"Can…" the Clone hesitated, "Can an antisocial person… change?"

Mazurka shrugged, "Again, it depends…  Any sort of change in a person, is influenced by either internal will, or external forces.  Sometimes the internal will is as a result of external forces, sometimes it's just because the person decided for themselves that a change was needed.  Regardless, even IF a person WANTS to change themselves, they'll have a tough enough job changing, as old habits are hard to break.  No amount of external force can change a person against their will.  It may convince them to act differently for a while, but once the external force dissipates, then the old personality usually re-emerges…  Power trips are not a bad thing in themselves, just their adverse effects are…  Everyone needs to feel important at some stage in their life…"

"Yes…" the Clone agreed, as she thought of how Shakey made them feel.

"Some people though…" Mazurka paused, "…need to feel important more often than others, as part of a psychological 'compensation' for feelings of inadequacy.  This is an extremely complex topic, and would require a College degree and in-depth analysis of a particular person, to fully understand THAT person.  However, as a general rule of thumb, if people treat you bad, TALK to them about it.  If they refuse to talk it over, or continue to treat you bad, say goodbye and get out!  That's the safest plan!  Don't waste time with people who don't value your opinion enough to listen to you, let alone those who need to change and don't!"

"Would…" the Clone's voice was quietly hesitant, "Would Shakey walk away from us… if we were not able to change enough to pass as… as normal people?"

"No," Mazurka smiled as she relaxed, "I don't think you need worry about that…  You're already 'normal people' to Shakey, no matter what you really are…  He won't walk out on you over that.  But… he might try harder to help you change…"

The Clones smiled warmly at the thought.

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	20. 19 Ethics

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Ethics"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Another set of scenes from after the Final Battle, when life starts getting back to what we'd call 'normal'.

======================================================================

Fragment - Collection.

The Final Battle had affected all of the City, one way or another.

Mazurka's apartment was no exception.  Her apartment building had only had the top most apartments demolished in the battle, leaving those below mostly intact.

Even if they had no power and no water.

Not that such things mattered, as Mazurka's apartment no longer had occupants.

The Clones had invited Shakey, Aesir, and Mazurka to move into the self-contained security of the Clone's own Secure Accommodation Compound, the 'Clone Zone'.

At least, until Mazurka's apartment was repaired.

Mazurka had jumped at the chance, especially since the Clones had discovered that most rewarding of activities, 'commandeering'…

With the widespread destruction, many people had lost everything they owned.  Naturally, some had tried to salvage what they could from the wreckage.  And naturally, quite a bit of what was salvaged, was OTHER people's property.

With the breakdown in Security services, it had been all too tempting to quietly pick something up out of the rubble, and take it away.  Especially if it was something genuinely needed, such as food, clothing, hygiene or medical supplies.

The Clones were no exception, especially as Mazurka had practically ordered them to go out and 'acquire' what they needed from the wrecked buildings.

"It's no good to anyone if it rots in the rubble!" Mazurka had proclaimed, by way of authorising their actions.

"And it's not as if we're stealing either," Mazurka had added, "If we keep a record of what we take, we can pay the rightful owners back some day…"

So each day, squads of uniformed Clones patrolled the City, helping to keep Law and Order intact.  And every night, squads of Clones swarmed stealthily across the City, taking whatever had been identified as worthwhile taking during the day.

Still, despite the freedom they had, the Clones were selective in their 'acquisitions', taking only those things they had genuine need for.

Naturally, every Clone now had access to a VERY well stocked wardrobe.

…As well as an EXTREMELY well stocked arsenal of weapons, taken from whatever source the Clones could find.  As Mazurka had oh-so darkly observed, "We don't know what'll happen next, so we may as well be prepared with our own stash of essentials…"

The 'Anti-E.T. Field' weapons the STEELY troops had used, had confirmed that the Clones could not rely on their E.T. Fields.  Accordingly, every Clone now carried at least a knife, handgun and pepper spray with them wherever they went.

Even Shakey now carried weapons as a matter of course.  Although in his case…

"Do I have to?" Shakey whined nervously, on seeing the simple shoulder holster Mazurka had wanted him to wear.

"Yes," confirmed Mazurka, "All the Girls are carrying weapons…"

As proof, a Rave Clone in a school uniform pulled up her skirt, revealing a thigh holster on either leg with commando knife, automatic pistol and spare ammo…

"Is that all…" Shakey quipped, trying to joke his way out of things…

"No," replied the Clone, reaching under the chest straps of her school uniform and producing Pepper Spray, 'brass knuckles', a smoke grenade and throwing stars.

Shakey was stunned speechless.

Mazurka explained things to him, "The Girls know that they can't rely on their E.T. Fields for protection anymore.  They carry physical weapons against the chance they'll need them…  Shakey, even if you don't use the gun yourself, you can still lend it to one of the Girls if she needs it…"

Shakey swallowed heavily, and nodded his acceptance of reality.

Elsewhere, Kantsee nearly had a hernia as he tried to carry HIS selection…

======================================================================

Fragment - Comparisons.

In the Clone Zone, Shakey Atari was facing one of the Great Trials of his life…

"How does this look?" asked Rave Clone #107, as she turned around before Shakey, showing off the fashionable outfit she was wearing.

She was currently modelling a Formal Evening Gown sort of thing, of a navy colour, and with a lot of sheer lacework covering her shoulders and neck.  Sheer lace sleeves ran down her arms, and the ensemble reached to the floor.

The reason for the current Fashion show, was preparation for an upcoming Media Interview of the Clones and AVE Pilots.

"Err…" replied Shakey, slightly embarrassed at his lack of Couturial opinion, "You look… very nice…"

"The thigh holster shows," Mazurka added, giving the opinion of a 'Real Woman', "And the length of that dress will seriously hamper your getting your gun out…"

"So," breathed the Clone, "We will have to use alternate armament systems."

"No problem," Mazurka drawled, "Just do as the rest of us do, talk softly, and 'carry' in your handbag…"

"But this is all we have that goes with this outfit," protested the Clone, indicating a small clutch purse on a nearby table.

"Won't hold much…" Mazurka mused, "You'd be lucky getting a Derringer in it…"

"Shakey," said Mazurka, turning to smile warmly at the boy.

"What?" asked Shakey warily, not so much feeling an icy premonition of doom, as knowing from experience that Mazurka was going to ask him for a 'favour'.

"We'll get you to carry the armament," smiled Mazurka, "I'm sure you can hide a couple of Shoulder Holsters under your jacket…  That'll let Rave carry something a bit more 'Lady Like' in her purse…  Hmmm…  Brass Knuckles perhaps?"

"Oy!" groaned Shakey.

======================================================================

Fragment - Action Man.

The night of the Media Interview came, and Shakey was sweating bullets.

Almost literally.  He was wearing double shoulder holsters, ones that put an automatic pistol and 2 spare clips of ammo under each arm.  That wasn't all, his Dress Jacket had 2 more pistols and spare clips in it.

Now he stood before a full-length mirror, trying to reconcile his appearance with what he knew he was wearing.

"Nearly Ready?"

Shakey jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see Kantsee Hayeater in the doorway, wearing a full length Trench coat.

"Kantsee," sighed Shakey, "You scared me…"

"Oh?" grinned Kantsee, "Lucky you aren't armed or I might have been shot…"

"I'm not exactly unarmed…" Shakey said dryly, opening his coat.

"That's not 'armed'…" Kantsee sneered good-naturedly, "Now THIS, is armed…"

With that, Kantsee opened his Trench coat, revealing it was lined with a somewhat wider selection of guns and ammo, including a pair of riot-shotguns.

"K-Kantsee?" Shakey croaked, "You've g-got…"

"Tear gas and Pepper Spray canisters in the pockets," said Kantsee happily, lifting out the mentioned items, "Then there's the grenades and…"

'Good LORD!' Shakey thought in disbelief, as his friend rambled on.

"So is that a pistol in your pocket?" asked Shakey, indicating a longish bulge in Kantsee's trousers, "Or are you just happy to be packing so much firepower?"

"Actually," Kantsee coughed, his face going pink, "That's a Riot Baton…"

"Is THAT what you tell the girls?" a newly arrived Mazurka asked impishly.

======================================================================

Fragment - Ethics and Other Considerations.

It had been another long day at the Office, and Major Mazurka Kutsarug was glad to leave work and kick back and relax.  Especially since she could do so in the Hot Tub located in the Clones Secure Accommodation Building.

"…aahhhh…" Mazurka sighed happily, closing her eyes as the effervescence of the warm water massaged her skin, and soaked away the stress of the day.

She took a swig from her soft-drink can, one of dozens in a handy ice filled crate.  Since the recent troubles after the Final Battle, Mazurka had enough troubles just getting essential supplies into the City, let alone luxuries like a reliable supply of beer.

The sound made by the bubbling tub masked the opening of the door to the Hot Tub room, as well as the approach of Mazurka's visitor.

"…hmmmmm…?" Mazurka murmured, sensing a body sliding into the tub with her.  She opened her eyes, to see one of the blonde-haired 'Disguised Clones' now seated in the tub across from her.

"…hi…" Mazurka acknowledged with a blissful smile, "…welcome to paradise…"

"You would consider bathing in a hot tub, 'paradise'?" the Clone asked.

"Yep!" confirmed Mazurka, "After the day I've had…  This is the closest thing to being in Heaven without having to see Saint Peter…"

"You have had a bad day then?" asked the Clone, somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," agreed Mazurka, "You could say that…"

"Then I will not bother you," stated the Clone, standing up and starting to climb out of the hot tub.

"Don't worry!" protested Mazurka, "Company won't stop me from enjoying the tub…"

The Clone halted, midway out of the tub, and turned her head to look at Mazurka, "Actually…" She said in a quiet voice, "I meant to ask you for advice…"

"Shoot!" Mazurka sighed, thinking, 'I knew this was too good to last…  At least it's probably only Girls Talk, and NOT more office work involving dealing with some arrogant pencil-pushing jerk…'

The Clone slid back into the Hot Tub, and lowered her head, facing away from Mazurka, and appearing to inspect the roiling surface of the steamy water.

Time stretched, as Mazurka waited patiently for the Clone to speak.

The Clone glanced at Mazurka, before looking away again, "We know how others have seen us…  How others… may… see us…"

Mazurka winced, as the Clone's words brought back bad memories.

"Is Aesir or anyone else giving you… 'problems'?" Mazurka asked, an angry look on her face, "If so, just…"

"No!" the Clone interrupted, her face turning a deeper shade of pink, "We are not having trouble with anyone…  It is just… that…"

Mazurka leaned forward slightly, her attention focussed on the Clone, rather than on the relaxing tub she was in.

"…we are not Human…" the Clone said in a small voice, "…so how can we be a sister to one…?"

Mazurka leaned back, a relieved smile on her face, "Don't worry!  Shakey doesn't resent your 'parentage'…  As far as he's concerned, you're 'family'…"

"That is my point," stated the Clone, "What if we want to be… more… than that?"

"More?" Mazurka asked, the puzzled look on her face rapidly changing as she realised what the Clone meant, "You mean…?"

"…could we be… a wife… to him…?" the Clone asked quietly.

Mazurka swallowed nervously, 'I knew Rave 'liked' Shakey, but…'

The Clone patiently waited for Mazurka to respond.

Mazurka thought furiously, then frowned slightly as she spoke her mind, "Rave…  This is NOT going to be a simple answer…"

The Clone nodded, as she looked intently at Mazurka.

"To start with…" Mazurka paused, groping for the right words, "There's the part of your DNA that you have from his mother…  That fact alone, made Shakey adopt all of you as his 'half-sisters' in the first place…  As far as he's concerned, you ARE family… relatives of his, despite your… origins…"

The Clone listened without reaction to Mazurka's statement of the obvious.

"Now…" Mazurka said nervously, "SOME people… may think that fact makes you more… 'closely related'… to him… than any 'sister' could be…"

"Yes," the Clone agreed, "But they would be wrong.  We are NOT cloned copies of his mother.  Genetically, we are NOT her, therefore, we are NOT his 'mother', nor are we his 'aunts', as any genetic twin of his mother would be."

"But," Mazurka countered, "You STILL have DNA from his mother in you…  So many people would say that makes you 'closely related' in any case…"

"Irrelevant," the Clone replied, in a tone that sounded too much like Glando Atari for Mazurka's liking, "For two reasons…  First…  You also have DNA from his mother in you, as…"

"WHAT?" Mazurka exclaimed, sitting upright, "I'm not related to Shakey at all!"

"Incorrect," The Clone said, again sounding far too much like Glando Atari for Mazurka's peace of mind, "Natural variation among Humans, is less than one percent of the total amount of Human DNA.  All Humans have a 99.8 percent match of their genetic coding, their 'Species-type' DNA, in common with each other…"

"The remaining Genetic Material," continued the Clone, "Is also 'common', in that is shared by many humans.  However, this DNA results in the slight physical differences we use to recognise one another as 'individuals'.  Variations in hair, eye, skin colour, the shapes of faces, etc, are all the result of the 'Individual-type' DNA, in our DNA code patterns."

Mazurka rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the headache she felt developing.

"But…" Mazurka countered, "If you Clones have… a greater than 99 per cent match of his mother's DNA, regardless of whether it's 'species' or 'individual' DNA…  Doesn't that make you just as much a 'relative' as I am?  Especially if it isn't just her 'species' DNA that was used, but her 'individual' DNA?"

"No," said the Clone, shaking her head for emphasis, "You forget the rest of our genetic heritage.  No other Human on earth has genetic material from the same non-human source as we.  The Alien DNA we have, makes our DNA coding far more exotic than that of any 'normal' human.  In effect, we are LESS related to Shakey, than any other Human on earth…"

Mazurka rubbed her temples again, 'Damn!  I'm going to need Aspirin after this…'

"But…" Mazurka seized on the Clone's own information, "If you're still… 99 per cent Human, genetically speaking, and since it's his mother's DNA that's involved… Wouldn't that suggest, that you could be as close to him as any 'half-sister' COULD get, based on the amount of 'common' DNA, 'species' or 'individual', that Shakey could get from his mother…"

"…" the Clone fell silent.

Mazurka wasn't sure if she should be happy with her Brilliant, Soft-drink-Powered Analysis and Critical Dissection of the Clone's argument or not.

'I don't want to hurt them, or their hopes,' Mazurka thought, 'But it's better they should stop and THINK about such things, before going and doing something that could screw their lives up…'

The Clone paused for a few heartbeats, then continued in a much more subdued tone, "The second reason…  We do not even have a 99 per cent match with his mother, let alone any other human…"

Although the Clone's face was down turned, and the fringe of her hair hid her eyes, Mazurka was still able to see tears running down the Clone's cheeks.

"Genetically, we…" the Clone struggled for the words, "…are less human… than a… chimpanzee… …and they… are animals…" the Clone's voice whispered into silence.

Mazurka felt sick as she realised what the Clone was trying to say, 'They don't even see themselves as Human…  Does that mean they don't expect to be treated as if they were People?'

Mazurka took a deep breath, then she stood up in the Hot Tub, and sloshed her way over to the Clone.  Mazurka paused, then with a determined look on her face, she sat down next to the Clone and hugged her.

The clone tensed slightly at Mazurka's unexpected action, then relaxed, resting her head on Mazurka's shoulder and looping her arms around the older woman, and hugging her back

"Rave," Mazurka said, slowly and clearly, "You seem to think that your DNA coding somehow makes you less than human… an 'animal'.  Well, I don't believe that your existence as a 'person', can be measured on some graph, or determined by some test done in a laboratory!"

"As far as I'm concerned," Mazurka continued, "You're all PEOPLE…  That means that you've got as much right to happiness, as ANY Human…"

"…thank you…" whispered the Clone, momentarily tightening her hug on Mazurka.

"But…" Mazurka hated to spoil the Clone's mood, "As far as marrying Shakey, or any one else goes…  You've got more to consider than whether or not you're 'Human'.  You've got to consider how the other person sees you…"

"Yes," the Clone admitted, "We had considered that…  As Shakey sees us as his only living 'relatives', we know we would have no chance at marrying him…  But we did not think it would hurt to dream about it…"

"I wouldn't say that," Mazurka said slyly.

A slightly worried look came over the Clone's face as she lifted her head to look at Mazurka's face, "What do you mean?"

"Rave Dear," Mazurka smiled, "Have you ever heard the term 'Kissing cousins'?"

"No," the Clone replied, "What does it mean?"

"Well," drawled Mazurka, "It means that even though people are 'related', they are NOT so closely related, that they CAN'T marry each other…"

"I do not understand," the puzzled Clone replied, "How does that apply to us?"

"Shakey may only ever see you as 'relatives'," grinned Mazurka, "But as you've just pointed out, you really CAN'T be seen as his 'half-sisters'…"

A smile spread over the Clone's face as the meaning of Mazurka's words sank in.

"So…" the Clone whispered, a hint of hope in her voice, "We may have a chance?"

"Perhaps," stressed Mazurka, "But it all depends on whether or not Shakey can accept such a radical change in his personal viewpoint…  Personally speaking, I believe it would be VERY difficult, but NOT impossible…  PROVIDED…  You took your time and went slowly, one step at a time!"

"How long," asked the Clone, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Mazurka sighed, "Well, he'll need a LOT more maturity than he has now, and THAT only comes with time and life experience!  I'd say a couple of years at least!"

The Clone nodded, "We will be patient!"

"So you're going to try and change his mind then?" Mazurka queried.

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, a note of determination in her voice, "We may as well see what Dreams we can make real in this life…  But…"

"But?" asked Mazurka.

The Clone moved in Mazurka's arms, breaking the hug.  She stood up and walked up the steps to the edge of the Hot Tub, water dripping off her body.

"But…" the Clone said timidly, facing Mazurka, "Even if we can convince him that we are Human…  And not… closely related…  There's…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Mazurka asked gently, "What is it?"

The Clone lowered her gaze, her cheeks suddenly a deep pink, "Mazurka…  There are other things we need to know…  Personal things…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Eye for Figures.

In a Hot Tub in the Clones Secure Accommodation Building, a nervous Rave Clone was trying to engage in 'Girls Talk' with her Guardian, Major Mazurka Kutsarug.

"Hey," Mazurka gently reassured, "You can talk to me about anything…"

The Clone drew a deep breath, then pressed on, "Are we…" the Clone hesitated, "…adequately attractive?"

"Of course you are!" Mazurka smiled, "Even without your hair dyes, you…"

"That is not what we meant…" interrupted the Clone, sweeping her hands down, indicating her trim hourglass figure, "Are our figures… adequately attractive?"

"Are your figures…?" Mazurka nearly choked in disbelief, as she looked at Rave's well developed teenage physique, "Rave Dear, trust me on this!  You DON'T have to worry about that!" Mazurka then started laughing her head off.

"Wh-Why would you ask something like that?" Mazurka wheezed, once she had her laughter under control.

"Well," the rather embarrassed looking Clone said, "Our Social Camouflage Training has taught us to compare our appearances to those around us, to make sure that we blend in…  To help us, we have read various magazines…"

"Oh Rave," said Mazurka dismissively, "You shouldn't put too much stock in what Fashion Magazines say!  They ALWAYS exaggerate, and they always try to look as if they're 'in-touch' with things, by promoting the latest fad!  I remember when I was young, the current 'look' was something you only got from either special genetics, severe hormonal problems, Anorexia Nervosa, or plain old starvation!"

"Actually," said the Clone, her face blushing a deep red, "I was not talking about Fashion Magazines…"

"Oh?" Mazurka asked, taking another swig of her soft-drink, "What ones do you mean?  Not the 'Movie Star and Celebrity Gossip' ones I hope, they're almost as bad…"

"No," said the Clone, "I'm referring to Men's magazines…"

Mazurka immediately choked on her soft-drink.

"M-men's magazines?" Mazurka spluttered, once she'd gotten her airway clear.

"Yes," the Clone innocently confirmed, "Since we wanted to make ourselves attractive to Shakey, we decided to research what adolescent males and grown men find attractive in a woman…"

"W-what magazines did you read?" Mazurka croaked, dreading the answer.

Rave then named a rather long list of various 'Magazines', mostly of the type that are read with only **ONE** hand…

"Oh Rave…" groaned Mazurka, "Don't use THEM to learn what a 'normal' man wants in a woman…  They're COMPLETELY out of touch with the reality of what a relationship entails…  You only have to read the 'Letters to the Editor' to see what sort of losers read them…"

"Yes," admitted the Clone, "We had wondered about some of those…"

"Is THAT why you thought your figures were… 'inadequate'?" asked Mazurka, "You'd been comparing yourself to the women in those… 'magazines'?"

"Yes," stated the Clone, "We noticed that their figures were… better endowed… than ours are, and so we were wondering if…" she trailed off, her face a deep red.

"If what?" Mazurka hesitantly prompted, while praying, 'Please don't have her ask if they can have 'Plastic Surgery' like the models probably did…'

"Mazurka?" the Clone timidly asked, "May we ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot!" said Mazurka, despite her apprehension at the Clones words.

"Do men really prefer women with large breasts?"

The question took Mazurka by complete surprise, she blushed and looked away.

"The reason we ask," said the Clone, "Is that you are… better endowed… than we are, and you have had more experience in… relationships than we have…  So…"

"The sort of sleaze," Mazurka muttered darkly, "Who only wants you for your body, should be avoided at ALL costs…"

"I do not understand," stated the puzzled Clone, "Are you saying, I should not have a relationship with a man who thinks I am physically attractive?"

"Uh… What I mean is…" Mazurka said warily, "A man… will always be attracted to a figure he considers 'attractive'…  And different men will find… different types of figures attractive…  The point is…" Mazurka trailed off.

The Clone waited.

Mazurka rallied, "The Point is…  Your figure may attract a man, but if it's ONLY your body he's interested in, then he's the wrong sort of man to be having a relationship with in the first place.  The relationship WILL fail…"

"So," the Clone mused, "Physical attractiveness is not an important factor in a relationship?"

"Not… exactly," Mazurka admitted, "Your figure, or rather, your APPEARANCE, may be what initially 'attracts' a man, but it's the Person INSIDE the body who keeps him 'attracted', keeps him IN a relationship, as time goes on…"

"Rave…" Mazurka said in a low voice, "There's something you MUST get straight about things like this…"

The Clone gave Mazurka her full attention.

"As you go through life," Mazurka advised, "You'll meet all types of men.  Most will be capable of having successful relationships, but quite a few won't.  Many of those unable to have successful relationships, have psychological, emotional, or other problems."

"It doesn't mean they're bad people," Mazurka hastened to add, "Just that… any attempt at having a relationship with them will be a lot harder, if not impossible…  Especially since their problems can result in… sexual dysfunction…"

"Sexual dysfunction?" asked the Clone, "Are they unable to have sex?"

"Something… like that," Mazurka evasively admitted, "Usually, it means that they can't have a normal sexual relationship, so instead they become… fetishists…"

"Fetishists?  Is that some sort of celibate religious order?"

"Noooo," sighed Mazurka, "That's what a person becomes when, instead of growing beyond their attraction to the body and becoming attracted to the person inside the body, they can only become attracted to some aspect OF the body…"

"Like the size of a woman's breasts?"

"Yes," confirmed Mazurka, "That male fetish is so common, it's not really seen as a fetish.  Not like say, someone who is only attracted by a person's hair, or even worse, their age, or an inanimate object, like ropes or clothing…"

The Clone had a thoughtful look on her face, "Many of the magazines had women dressed in uniforms, and strange underwear…  Are they fetishes as well?"

Mazurka shrugged, "Uniforms usually are, as is 'strange underwear', especially if it's vinyl or rubber.  However, silk, satin or lace Lingerie, is often used to indicate that the wearer wants to have an intimate relationship with the person she's wearing it for, the one she trusts enough to show it off to…"

"Were the women in those magazines advertising their desire for a relationship?"

"I DON'T think so!" exclaimed Mazurka, "They were probably paid to model for those photos…  Rave, you have to understand, the sort of 'Magazines' you've been using for 'research', are all about Male Sexual Fantasies.  They're sold primarily to those males who either have trouble with 'real' relationships, or who have some sort of fetish fixation, either mild or severe…"

"I see…" said the Clone, before lapsing into a thoughtful silence.

Mazurka took advantage of the situation, to swig a much-needed six-pack of soft-drink.

"Mazurka?" the Clone suddenly asked, "Do you know if Shakey has any fetishes?"

The question hardly fazed Mazurka, with a derisive snort she replied, "I don't think he's 'mature enough' to have developed any!"

======================================================================

Fragment - Sharing Confidences.

In the aftermath of the Final Battle, everything had changed in the world.  Yet, as the old saying goes, the more things change, the more they stay the same…

…The every day dramas in Human lives were no exception…

Aesir twirled around the apartment in her new silk dress, showing it off to the Clones.  The Clones watched, politely observing the fine points of the outfits tailoring, the cut, the style, fabric, fit…

That Aesir was also wearing a matching hat made of the same material, was something the Clones politely ignored.  As they did the matter of the hat covering only a short fuzz of regrowing hair, rather than the long tresses Aesir had sported until recently…

The subject of Aesir's 'lack of hair' had been tactfully handled by first swathing her head in bandages, then by a series of concealing ensembles with hats and scarves whenever she made a 'brief' public appearance.

Even so, Aesir had taken the loss of the most visible aspect of her femininity rather hard, and the current 'Dress Up' session with the Clones was Mazurka's idea of trying to get the red-haired… err… red-fuzzed girl to cheer up a little.

Even Shakey was trying to help, although in his case, all he felt capable of was making and serving refreshments, as he was now doing.

Unfortunately, Aesir bumped into Shakey.  Not a great misfortune in itself, except that Shakey happened to be carrying drinks for them at the time.

The drink tray slipped, and the various drinks went all over Aesir…

…AND Aesir's brand new, highly expensive, and not-yet-worn-once SILK outfit…

Aesir gasped, as the cold liquid trickled down, and into her clothes.  The startled look on her face, soon gave to fury as she looked at the stained silk.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"  Aesir yelled, drawing her hand back for a slap.

Shakey cringed away from Aesir's retaliatory strike, shutting his eyes, and half-heartedly putting up his arms to ward off the blow he knew was coming, and which he felt he more than half-deserved.

*SLAP!*  The sound of a palm striking a cheek rang through the apartment.

Shakey tensed, anticipating the pain.  When it didn't come, he opened his eyes, only to have another type of fear suddenly bloom within him.

Standing between Shakey and Aesir, was one of the Rave Clones.

Aesir stood as if frozen, a look of disbelief on her face.

The Clone turned to Shakey, displaying a pink handprint on her cheek.

"Please Excuse Us," said the Clone in calm, polite tones.  Then the Clone turned and grabbed Aesir, lifting her bodily off the floor, before rapidly walking into Aesir's room and slamming the door behind them.

The sound of the lock clicking shut thundered through the suddenly silent apartment, followed soon after by angry voices that filtered out from behind the locked door.

Shakey walked toward Aesir's door, but another of the Clones stopped him.

"Do not disturb them," advised the Clone, "They need to discuss things privately."

"What sort of things?" asked Shakey worriedly, genuinely fearful for both of the girls in Aesir's room.

"You would not understand," replied the Clone quietly.

"Why not?"

"You are a Boy," stated the Clone, with a deadpan expression, "And Boys never understand Girls' Talk…"

In the room, Aesir had gotten over her surprise, and had gone on the attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aesir yelled at the Clone, "I had…"

The Clone slapped Aesir's face, HARD, then screamed at her, "SHUT UP and LISTEN!"

Aesir shut up.  She stumbled back against the wall, her hand on her stinging cheek.  She was mentally stunned by the actions of the normally placid Clone, and by the look of outraged frustration in the Clone's eyes.

"Why do you DO this all the time?" demanded the Clone.

"What?" was all Aesir's fuddled mind could reply.

"Throw away your chances with him like that!"

Aesir gaped at the Clone.

"Why do you do it Aesir?  Do you WANT him as your boyfriend, or NOT?"

"Who'd want a jerk like HIM as a boyfriend?"

"WE would!" snarled the Clone.

"What?" gasped Aesir, before getting up on her oh-so-self-righteous-soapbox, "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!  You're related to him…"

The Clone took a deep breath, then continued in more normal tones, "What makes you think we are… related… to him?"

"You're made from his mother's DNA…"

"So what?"

"So What?!  That makes you her 'daughters', and thus his 'sisters'!"

"Oh?" replied the Clone coolly, "Is that how you figure it, then?"

"Uh Huh!," stated Aesir, confident in her own analysis of things.

"What do you know about Genetic Engineering?" the Clone asked softly.

"Well… To start with…"

The Clone didn't let Aesir finish, "That was a rhetorical question, Aesir.  It does not matter what you do, or do not know about any subject.  What DOES matter, is how you interpret the facts.  Yes, we DO have DNA from his mother in us…"

"There!" exclaimed Aesir, "Even you admit you're related to…"

"So do you," stated the Clone, looking Aesir in the eyes.

"What?" Aesir spluttered, "I'm NOT related to him at…"

"Yes you are," interrupted the Clone, "The DNA sequence of every Human is almost identical to every OTHER Human…  Far greater than a 99 Per Cent match…  Every human who has ever lived on this planet, is THAT closely related to him!"

Aesir stared defiantly at the Clone, "AND?  Your DNA sequence must be even closer to his, being from his mother and all…"

The Clone paused slightly, "Our DNA sequence is… not so close to a normal Humans…  A chimpanzee, has a DNA sequence roughly 98 per cent identical to a Human's.  Yet, it is still an 'animal'…  It is NOT related to him…"

"What are you saying?" scoffed Aesir, "That just because your DNA has somehow been 'customised', that you're not related to him?  You've STILL got DNA from his mother, regardless of how they spliced it!"

The Clone held a hand out, palm upwards.  A golden ball of energy flickered into existence in her palm.

"Do you know what THIS is?" the Clone asked, raising her hand towards Aesir.

Aesir snorted, "An E.T. Field…"

The Clone looked at the ball in her hand, "Good.  Now can you tell me, what three things in this world, can produce them?"

Aesir rolled her eyes, "Alien War machines, AVE Marias, and you Clones."

"You do know," said the Clone quietly, "That the AVE's were created from Alien Technology?  BIO… Technology…  From parts of their DNA equivalent?"

"Of course," Aesir shrugged, "Everyone knows THAT!"

"How do you spell AVE Maria in English?" the Clone asked.

Aesir rolled her eyes, and recited "A-V-E…  M-A-R-I-A"

"And how do you spell Rave in English?" the Clone softly asked.

"R-A-V-…" Aesir trailed off, a disturbed look on her face, as her mind told her the answer to 2+2 not only equalled 4, but might also be the square root of 16…

"So," sighed the Clone, "Putting all of that together…  And knowing that body parts of the AVE Maria's were grown, rather than made, in rather large 'artificial wombs'…  What might that suggest about we Rave Clones?"

When Aesir didn't reply, the Clone continued, "Yes, Aesir…  We Clones have DNA from Shakey's mother in us.  But, your DNA sequence has MORE in common with his mother than ours does…"

Aesir didn't say anything, she just stood there, staring at the Clone.

"ALL… of your DNA… is Human in origin…" finished the Clone…

Aesir didn't reply, she just looked at the floor.

"Did you ever wonder just what it was, that we were Clones OF?" the Clone asked.

Getting no response, the Clone continued, 'spelling it out' for Aesir.

"We are clones of a Genetic Construct.  A 'Chimera', with mixed Human, and Alien DNA.  Although of 'dual heritage', we are neither Human, nor Alien…"

Aesir remained silent, her face a deep red.

"Just because our DNA has sequences in it from his mother, does not make us 'related' to him.  It does not even make us 'Human'…  You are fully Human.  Thus, you are more closely related to him, than we Clones are…"

"…I didn't know…" Aesir whispered.

"Now you do," replied the Clone, "By the way, the name 'Rave', is really an acronym of the English words, 'Recombinant Alien Verisimilitude Entity'…"

"Does Shakey know…" Aesir finally murmured.

"Yes.  That is why he 'adopted' us as his 'half-sisters' in the first place…  It was how he dealt with the information at the time.  Although, he is gradually accepting our viewpoint, and now sees us more as 'cousins', rather than as 'siblings'…"

Silence followed.

"So…  What now?" Aesir asked quietly.

"That depends on YOU," replied the Clone, "A long time ago, we decided that we wanted him to be happy…  If that meant… with someone else… so be it…  If you want him, we won't get in the way…  UNLESS you keep acting like that…"

The Clone gave Aesir a hard look, "Make no mistake.  We will NOT stand by and allow him to get hurt!  Physically, mentally, or emotionally.  If you want him as your boyfriend, and if that is acceptable to him…  We will accept his choice…"

"If…" muttered Aesir darkly, "If… he sees you as 'cousins'…  What's to stop any of you from trying to make him your boyfriend?"

The Clone didn't reply, prompting Aesir to look at the Clone.

Aesir blinked in surprise, as she saw tears running down the Clones face.

"We…" the Clone trembled as she tried to reply, "Cannot be… what normal women can be… to him…  We… cannot… bear… his children…"

Aesir looked at the Clone before her.  A being that with but a thought, could destroy mountains, change a river's course, or negate the power of an Atomic Bomb.  A Mighty Being that was so much more than Aesir could ever hope to be…

"Do… you know…" the Clone struggled to speak, "How much we… envy… you?  You can give him… what we… cannot…"

A Mighty Being that envied what any ordinary woman like Aesir could do…

Aesir didn't know what to say.  So she went over to the Clone and hugged her, commiserating with her as only a fellow woman could.  The Clone flinched slightly, then accepted Aesir's comforting embrace.

Out in the Living Room, Shakey was pretending to watch TV.  He was also pretending not to be worried by the noise, or lack of same, from Aesir's room…

'They've been in there for a while,' he thought, 'I hope things are all right…'  He turned to the Clone beside him, opening his mouth to ask, but stopped as he noticed that she was crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Shakey asked gently.

The Clone didn't reply, she just lowered her head and blushed.

"Hey…" Shakey said, putting an arm around the Clone in an attempt to comfort her, "Is it to do with the… current situation with Aesir?"

The Clone hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shakey offered.

The Clone replied by curling up against Shakey, turning so her face rested against the side of his neck, and putting her own arm around him to hug him back.

"There, there…" Shakey murmured, trying to comfort the unhappy Clone.

'I know they can protect themselves physically in a fight,' Shakey thought uneasily, 'But for her to be reacting like this…  Aesir must be getting really catty…'

It was some time afterward that the door to Aesir's room opened.

Shakey heard the door open, and turned his head in time to see Aesir and the other Clone walk out.

…Both of them smiling at each other like friends…

Shakey blinked in surprise.  From how the Clone beside him had been reacting, he'd expected one, or both of the girls to be in tears.

Shakey sighed, 'I guess boys like me DON'T understand 'Girls Talk'…'

======================================================================

Fragment - Similarities.

In the months that followed the Final Battle, people throughout Japan found themselves looking back over their lives.

For some, it was the rueful recriminations of those knowing their time in this Mortal World was running out.  For others, it was part of the natural process of healing the emotional trauma they'd incurred.

The Government tried their best to help the General Population heal themselves.  This was not so much for purely altruistic purposes.  Although any politician would certainly say so, but for the sake of repairing the nation's workforce.

The Media were only too happy to do their part, using their resources to broadcast a variety of highly popular programs.  That they made a small fortune form advertisements during the shows in question, only prompted repeat showings, and the development of 'variations' on proven themes.

The Merchants were only too happy to join in and do their 'Civic Duty', especially since it also enabled them to make a 'comfortable profit'.

Bookstores made small fortunes on 'self-help' books, and on general 'escapist' literature.  Theatres had record attendances, despite reduced screenings.  Museums and Art Galleries found themselves patronised to capacity.

Basically, People made of the most of what was available…

…As did those who genetically weren't…

In an Art Museum in New Kyoto, a small crowd of tourists were looking at the latest 'touring exhibit', a collection of high-quality reproductions of some of Europe's most prized art works.

"…we do not understand?" an 'island girl' with brown hair, deep tan, wearing blue jeans, 'elevator boots' and loose-fitting turtle-neck pullover said.

"…about what?" her mature female companion, dressed in traditional Chinese dress, double side buns and wide-eyed glasses, whispered back.

"Art is supposed to be symbolic, representative," the disguised Rave Clone stated, staring at a piece of geometrically impossible 'Modern Art', "Yet what is this supposed to represent or symbolise?"

A disguised Mazurka stared long and hard at the jagged jumble of lines that careened all over the picture before her, before shrugging her shoulders and saying, "Chaos?  Upset Emotional state of the Painter?"

"Um?" A 'Nice Young Man' in neatly combed back hair, glasses and 'neat casual' attire of dress slacks, sweater, and tie, leapt into action (almost as fast as he had when piloting an AVE), reading verbatim from his copy of the exhibition guide book, "The guide book says, 'Modern State of the Straight and Narrow'?"

"Oh!" Shakey's comment brought Instant Enlightenment to Mazurka, "The term 'Straight and Narrow' refers to adherence to a Strict Code of Moral Conduct, one that is supposed to make the world a better place, and improve the prospects of those who adhere to the path in the world, or life, after this one…"

The Clone blinked, "But if it is supposed to represent something that is 'straight and narrow', shouldn't it BE 'straight and narrow'?"

"It's a play on words," Mazurka explained, "No 'Strict Code of Moral Conduct' seems to survive long before being re-written by those who supposedly follow it.  Religion is rife with examples, Politics is even worse.  In the context of the name it has, this painting is obviously a sarcastic appraisal of the hypocrisies and failings of all those creeds claiming to be the 'one true' one…"

"Sarcastic?"

Mazurka shrugged, "Sarcastic comes from Sarcasm, a Gaijin (Foreigner) cultural Mind-set thing.  It means mocking or humourous language used to convey scorn or insult, especially when highlighting some incongruity or irrationality.  Since Art is based on the symbolic interpretation of human experience, you won't 'get' some art pieces until you've had the life experience that is relevant to understanding the symbols in question…"

"Then this," said the Clone, her eyes scrutinising the art before her, "Could be taken as one person's response to the truths revealed in the Final Battle?  When what was thought to be true, was shown to be a lie?  Could this indicate the resulting disillusionment and confusion of one who now knows they were lied to?"

Mazurka took a moment to consider the Clone's appraisal, then grudgingly admitted, "Could be!  Or if not, then some other betrayal of trust…"

The trio toured through the Museum, taking in the sights.

"What does the man sitting on a rock symbolise?" the Clone referred to a replica of Roden's famous sculpture, 'The Thinker'.

"Probably 'thinking' of that one over there," Mazurka returned with a smirk, gesturing towards another replica sculpture, that of a man and a woman sitting on a rock wrapped in a passionate embrace.

And so it went…

Then…

"…this one?" the Clone suddenly stopped, transfixed by another replica statue…

It stood in its own alcove, a headless, armless sculpture of a half-naked female partly dressed in flowing robes.

"Venus De Milo?" Mazurka pursed her lips in deep thought, "No-one's really sure.  There's so many thing it might symbolise, that you could write a book on it…"

The Clone gazed at the statue, feeling a strange affinity towards it…

…it is… not the original…  it is a reproduction… a manufactured copy…

…yet… it still has… presence… and an impact on us…

…why?

The Clones pondered the statue, and the strange feeling it provoked in them.

…it has no head…

…no mouth to speak with…

…no face to show emotion…

…no arms to hold another…

…nor hands to take control of its own life…

As the Clone continued to stare, another point sank in…

…white rock…

…the skin is pale like ours is…

Realisation dawned…

…what colour… were its eyes?  Its hair?

…its existence… Is like ours…

…we too, were made to be what another wanted…

…we too were to exist only as others would let us…

…we too, had no voice…

…we too, had no face that could cry…

…we too, had no hands that served our will…

"…sister…" the Clone whispered the one word, her eyes never leaving the carved lump of white rock before her…

======================================================================

Fragment - Alliances

The Christmas and New Year's Day periods immediately following the Final Battle were extremely lucrative.  Everyone NEEDED the 'escape' the traditional holidays provided, and the General Populace tried to 'escape' with a vengeance.

After the New Year had settled in, the merchants happily considered the potential of the next 'Big Item' on the Merchant's Social Calendar.

The Japanese version of 'Valentine's Day'…

"Schiesse!" Aesir muttered under her breath, as she checked out the price tag on a small gift selection of chocolates, "Why's everything's so expensive?"

"Supply and Demand," muttered Mazurka, longingly appraising a collection of rich 'liquor' chocolates, "When everyone wants something, the price goes up…"

"Huh!" snorted Aesir, "Even so, these prices are too much!  I mean, I could understand if these were top-quality imported Swiss Chocolates…  But…"

"No chance," Mazurka sourly advised, "Even IF you could find someone who had them…  Which I seriously doubt…  They'd be TOTALLY out of your budget…"

Aesir muttered something under her breath.

"So you'll just have to make do with what's available," Mazurka concluded.

Aesir sighed, and irritably looked over the expensive, and in her opinion, over-priced items available.

"No," Aesir suddenly said, "This is NOT suitable…  I will NOT be 'ripped off' by a marketing scam some overpaid executive thought up…"

"It's not a scam," a shop assistant said, in response to having overheard Aesir's comments, "The domestic demand this year has completely outstripped all available supply…  Not just in Japan, but all over the World…"

Aesir blushed slightly.

The shop assistant continued, her voice polite, but her eyebrow raised suggestively, "This selection is all we have been able to arrange…  If it is inadequate for your needs, then may I humbly suggest you try elsewhere?"

Aesir's blush deepened at what the Shop Assistant's polite comments insinuated.

The sudden appearance of a Security Guard in the background prompted Mazurka to take action.

Mazurka grabbed Aesir and started to drag the startled girl off.

"That's okay," Mazurka cheerily announced as she clamped her hand over Aesir's mouth, "We were only window-shopping anyway…"

Once outside the shop, Mazurka released her hold on Aesir.

"Why'd you do that?" Aesir demanded, "We weren't doing anything wrong!  I was quite within my rights to protest what I thought was a rip-off…"

"Aesir!" Mazurka snapped, "LISTEN to me!  This ISN'T Europe…  It's Japan!  Over here we DON'T go around shooting our mouths off like that!  Especially not in Public, and NOT over something so trivial as chocolates!  And NOT when we're trying to be 'low-key' and not attract attention!" the last was said in an aggressive whisper.

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Mazurka insisted, as they walked down the street, "Everyone in this Country wants to have some proof that their dreams can still exist.  The existence of 'Luxury' items they can pamper themselves with, is something they can use as a psychological crutch…  Regardless of what that crutch costs them…"

Aesir didn't reply.

Mazurka's tone softened, "We've all been through a lot in this City…"

"…all I wanted was decently priced chocolate…" Aesir muttered.

"You aren't the only one," Mazurka agreed.

Hours later, and the diligent pair still hadn't found an end to their quest…

"Well…" mumbled Aesir, "That's it then…  Every where's the same…  Even cooking chocolate is pricey enough to be almost priceless…"

"If it was 'priceless', we could afford it…" retorted Mazurka, before she sighed and lamented, "Looks like we'll have to go without this year…"

"That's not fair," whined Aesir, "We should…"

Aesir suddenly fell silent, as a gleam of inspiration appeared in her eye.

"Mazurka…" Aesir said quietly, "What about the price of Cocoa powder…"

"Cocoa powder?" Mazurka repeated, "If you want a hot drink, you can get one from a vending machine.  You don't have to make it yourself…"

Realisation dawned in Mazurka's eyes, "You mean…?  You can…?  You know how to…?"

A crafty look appeared on Aesir's face as she arched an eyebrow, and said in a very fake German accent, "Ve haf vays, to make you chocs!"

"What's needed?" Mazurka whispered conspiratorially.

Aesir grinned, as she whispered back in Mazurka's ear…

Hours later, and Aesir had commandeered the kitchen facilities of the Clone Zone…  As well as a dozen Rave Clone assistants.

"Right!" Aesir grinned as she rolled up her sleeves, "Rave!  Pay attention!  I will now show you how a **REAL** woman makes chocolate!  The secret lies in…"

With that, Aesir began the long, arduous process that would yield… CHOCOLATE…

Hours later, and the first batch was ready for consumption…

"Wrap your laughing gear around THAT!" ordered Aesir, as Mazurka and the Clones sampled the fruits of her labours.

"shGood!" Mazurka slurred approvingly from around a greedy mouthful.

"It IS agreeable," commented the Clones, as they nibbled at their samples.

Aesir grinned maniacally at the others' homage to her Superior Femininity…

"Now Rave," Aesir sweetly challenged, "See if any of YOU can do as well!"

So it was, that on Valentine's day Shakey found himself the unexpected recipient of a veritable truck-load of diet-busting sweetness.

"…wha…?" Shakey whined, "I'll never be able to eat all of this by myself…"

"We will be happy to assist you," the Clones helpfully offered, as any True Friend would when such a situation arises.

Aesir wasn't upset at the Clones truck-load of chocolate to Shakey.  'Heh!' her ego reasoned, 'They owe all their success to **ME**!'

The fact that Mazurka had successfully sold several tonnes of the Clones' earlier attempts on the local Black Market didn't faze Aesir in the least…

Nor did the 'comfortable profit' that had resulted…

(NOTE!  This fragment was written while under the influence of an overdose of the Sixth Food Group, Chocolate!)

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	21. 20 Fractions of Zero LIME

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Fractions of Zero"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings – Some thoughts on what MAY happen to 'Zero', the hideously deformed Rave Clone Prototype - for all those who don't like 'loose ends' for minor characters ;)

It starts off with an OMAKE I was thinking of for the Final Battle, but it got me thinking about the whole memory/soul transfer and absorption argument…

======================================================================

OMAKE - WARNING, Here Be LIME (Risque Material) and OOC-ness!

The Fan Fiction Writer paced around his room, trying to sort out what to write next.  The task was not made any easier by the fact he was at the stage where he had to think about writing Aesir's state of mind, let alone the shadowy machinations that would see Kowmoo brought into the story.

"Oh to H--L with it!" the F.F.W. growled irritably, "I just want to have fun while I write, and all this plot development logistics is getting to me…"

A sudden gleam appeared in the F.F.W.'s eye.

"Then again," the F.F.W purred malevolently, "There's NO REASON I can't tie up one or two plot elements with an Alternate Universe scenario…"

…it was dark in the cell…

Ritzy lay on her cot, her eyes closed and her expression neutral.  Although she looked asleep, her Genius Intellect was currently engaged in deep thought.

The noise of the armoured cell door beginning to open came as an unexpected interruption.

Ritzy's eyes opened and her head tilted towards the door, wincing as the glaring light from the open door hurt her eyes.  She blinked away the change in light and turned her attention on the portal to a world she was no longer a part of.

A dark silhouette appeared in the rectangle of light, and a familiar male voice said in quiet tones…

"…I have a use for you…"

"Oh?" Ritzy asked in tones of dry sarcasm as she put her hands behind her head in a nonchalant pose, "Couldn't Fu2ok get it up for you?  Need me to wear the strap-on again?"

"RITZY!" Glando barked as his dark silhouette turned a dark shade of red, "Do You MIND?  This is the Main Story in 'Altered Lives', not some H-Manga!"

Ritzy blinked, her next brilliant retort falling silent as she realised what Glando had just said.

'He doesn't KNOW it's an 'Altered Lives' OMAKE?' Ritzy wondered if Glando hadn't been reading his scripts properly again, 'Hmmm…  This has **POSSIBILITIES**…'

"…what…" the word sobbed out of the distraught woman as she played her part to the hilt, "…what do you need me for?"

"We have… problems… with the MOGGY Supercomputers…"

"What?" Ritzy gasped, the concern in her voice evidence of how much the computers meant to her, "What's wrong with them?"

"Other people want in…" Glando replied cryptically, "We've resisted their efforts so far, but Mayi isn't you…"

"…I… see…" Ritzy sneered disdainfully, "So I get out of here…  And for what?  A chance to help you keep your schemes going?"

"No," Glando quietly countered, "A chance to live a little longer…"

"Live?" Ritzy nearly screamed, "Like THIS?  If that's the choices then kill me now…  I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of being your PUPPET again!"

Glando remained silent as he and Ritzy engaged in a glaring contest.

"Really?" Glando's voice hung in the shadows of the cell, "Even if it means that Mayi and Mazurka die as well?"

"You B-----D!" Ritzy spat back, "Don't threaten my friends, they're not part…"

"They are already threatened," Glando growled back, "And not by MY hand.  The Base is under attack and…"

"Tell me another one!" Ritzy snorted in derision, "The last Alien attack has been and gone and we now have no more enemies to fear…"

"STEELY…" the one word sounded like an oiled dagger, waiting to fall.

"ST-STEELY?"

"They have determined that we are no longer of any use to them, and are attempting to remove any… liability we may pose…"

Ritzy slumped back on her cot in shock.

"Doctor Akatlover," Glando said in formal tones, "I am prepared to offer you a temporary reprieve of ALL charges pending against you, with a possibility of ALL charges being dropped should your services help in repelling this attack."

Ritzy looked at Glando, mistrust written on her face.

"I won't lie to you," Glando stated in a cold monotone, "Survival of the current crisis will not guarantee a long life for any of us.  STEELY have long memories and an even longer reach…  And I'm afraid that we are ALL on their shit-list…"

Ritzy blinked in surprise at Glando's choice of words.

"suh-so…" Ritzy's voice quavered out of her, "It's all up to me then…"

Ritzy stood.  Drawing herself up to her full height and making a professional mask of her face, she closed her eyes and nodded once.

"We don't have much time doctor," Glando said with a smirk in his voice, "Security will accompany you to your workstation…"

Ritzy didn't give Glando another look as she pushed past him and out of the cell.

- - - - - - - - - -

At the Command Bridge, Ritzy's reunion with the other Bridge-Bunnies was cut painfully short.

"SEMPAI!" Mayi Buttin exclaimed joyfully on seeing Ritzy.

"Situation Mayi?" Ritzy said, leaning over the younger woman's shoulder to stare at a computer screen, brushing off the greeting with cold detachment.

"Uh…well…" Mayi said uncertainly.

"S--T!" Ritzy suddenly exclaimed, roughly pushing Mayi aside to rapidly key in a series of code variations.

The effect was immediate, external hacking attempts on the MOGGY supercomputers slowed to a trickle as the changed code took effect.

Ritzy gave a sigh of relief, then turned to Mayi.

"…Sorry," Ritzy tersely apologised, emphasizing her statement with a friendly squeeze of Mayi's shoulder and a small smile, "We have a crisis right now, later… we'll talk…"

"H-Hai! (Yes)" Mayi stuttered, her face going pink.

Ritzy took a nearby seat and hurriedly did a sweep of the Computer systems, the fluttering of her fingers over the keys punctuated by the occasional obscenity.

From his seat above the activity of the Bridge, Glando watched impassively.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later, and in another part of the Base…

"I knew I would find you here," Glando murmured as he walked over to the Rave Clone who was contemplating the crucified White Giant code-named 'Little'…

'Click,' the sound of a gun being cocked stopped Glando in mid-stride.  Glancing around, he noticed that a smiling Ritzy was looking at him down the barrel of a SPAS-12 Semi-Automatic Riot Squad Modified Shotgun…

Glando raised an eyebrow, as he raised his own hand-gun, "Really doctor?  A Shotgun?  Not… 'Compensating'… for a certain… 'lack of something' are we?"

Ritzy's smile widened to show her teeth as she replied, "You're just jealous cause mine's bigger than yours…"

"You forget," Glando said in tones of mild annoyance, "I have Rave with me…"

"Really?" Ritzy grinned sweetly as the Rave Clone moved between her and Glando, "What an AMAZING co-incidence!  I have 'Rave' too!  Oh ZEE-ROW!  Come on down!"

Glando turned pale at the muffled thumping sound that came from behind him.  With a tremble he turned and saw…

…The hideously deformed mass of the Rave Clone Prototype known as ZERO…

"Good God!" Glando gasped as he noted that Zero was not only there, but was completely unrestrained…  And was LOOKING at him with several pairs of eyes…

"And now for the 'icing' on the proverbial cake," Ritzy said merrily, "Zero?"

"…hhunny…" Zero gurgled, several mouths making lop-sided grins, "…hhime hhome…"

Glando dropped his gun in shock at hearing the phrase his wife had always used whenever she'd come back from the Labs…

The Rave Clone stood by, a puzzled expression on her face.

Zero suddenly blurred into motion, bounding over to Glando and knocking the stunned man to the ground before squatting atop his prone form, a deformed paw muffling any outburst Glando could have made.

"Rave?" Ritzy reached out and tapped the surprised Clone on the shoulder.

Rave turned to Ritzy, and away from the sight of Zero's multiple limbs 'patting' Glando down, obviously looking for more weapons or injuries…

"First," Ritzy said, her expression changing to one of complete seriousness, "The makers of the Original Anime 'borrowed' icons from several sources, not just the STEELY 'Monoliths' from '2001', but also some of the themes from another Stanley Kubrick movie, 'A Clockwork Orange'…"

"Is that why there is so much Classical Music in the Anime?" Rave hit the 'thematic' nail squarely on the head.

"Yes," Ritzy confirmed, raising her voice to be heard above the sound of ripping cloth that came from the general direction of Glando and Zero, "And I'm afraid it gets Worse, Much MUCH Worse!  They also borrowed the 'Ultra-Violence' theme from 'A Clockwork Orange' as well…"

The Rave Clone's eyes widened in sudden fear, all thought of Glando forgotten.

"Don't worry," Ritzy reassured, "They also lifted the 'Curse of Roddenberry', the short life expectancies of those wearing 'Red Shirts' from 'Star Trek'…"

The Rave Clone gave a sigh of relief.

"However," Ritzy said with a grim expression, "Aesir is only the first course, and Shakey will soon be in DEEP S--T!  You have to go and help him!"

"How?" the Clone asked.

Ritzy smiled serenely as a column of light shone down on her from above, giving her the sort of soft and gentle illumination, more often used on Saints in religious paintings.

"Shut your eyes, then tap your heels together three times while saying there's 'No Place Like Home', dear," Ritzy crooned in Maternal Tones.

The Rave Clone did so, with the result that she suddenly levitated upwards towards the crucified White Giant.  With a special effect lifted from the High-Tech remake of the movie 'The Blob', Rave was sucked into the White Giant.

The White Giant began morphing into a Giant facsimile of the Rave Clone it had just absorbed.  The Giant White Rave Clone facsimile suddenly levitated, ghosting up and away through the Ceiling…

"GO GETTEM Rave!" Ritzy cheered, "Punch their Lilly-White Freckles!"

After Rave had disappeared, Ritzy produced a large hypodermic syringe filled with a cloudy liquid from her pocket, and walked over to Glando and Zero.

"Zero Dear?" Ritzy asked, indicating Glando, "If you would be so kind…"

Zero twisted, moving Glando so that his bare buttocks became an easy target.  With a satisfied smirk, Ritzy plunged the hypodermic needle DEEP into Glando's butt cheek, slowly pressing the plunger and injecting the contents into the man.

"Aaarrggghhh!" Glando screamed as Ritzy withdrew the needle from his buttock, "What the F--K was THAT in aid of?"

"What the F--K, Indeed," Ritzy observed with a grin as she produced a cigar from another pocket, "You could say it was just a little prick for another Little Prick, but I can't really say that since you *ARE* the Biggest Prick in town…  Figuratively speaking of course…"

Ritzy's commentary was cut off as Zero Man-Handled Glando back onto the ground, the movement revealing that Glando's right palm seemed to have some sort of biological specimen embedded in it.

"You… TWISTED… Little Man," Ritzy said in disgust, "Tell me, did having that… THING… in your palm improve your sex life when I wasn't available?"

"RITZY!" Glando screamed, "For the Love of God, HELP ME!!!"

"But I just have," Ritzy pouted apologetically.

"WHAT?  HOW??"

"That injection was a mixture of Vitamins, Minerals, Omega-3 Fatty acids, Aspirin derivatives, Natural Oyster Extract, and Viagra…"

"WHAT??!!"

Ritzy sighed, noting that an important Plot Element had evidently been glossed over, "It's just my little present to you and Zero, or should I say…  'Yoo-Hoo'?"

Glando's face contorted in deep shock at the mention of his wife.

"I mean," Ritzy continued with a shrug, "Just because we couldn't recreate your wife's BODY, didn't mean that we couldn't copy her MIND, the intellectual essence trapped in the Core of Unit Won, and download it into a suitable vessel…  H--L, my mother did it with herself and the MOGGY supercomputers…"

"Y-You mean?" Glando's pale face was now sweating profusely.

"…yehhss…" Zero gurgled, "…hime feeling like 'Beddy-byes', mhy liddle stallion…"

Glando's eyes widened in sudden horror as he realised that Zero had used the phrase that his late wife would use whenever she wanted to 'Ride the Wild Baloney Pony' with him…

"B-But!" Glando began grabbing at straws, "She's in the body of a Rave Clone, and the Fan Fiction Writer doesn't DO 'Underage' Hentai (Porno/Erotic) Material?"

Ritzy lit her celebratory cigar and took a deep, relaxing lungful of aromatic smoke before blowing a smoke ring and replying in smug tones…

"Have you forgotten?  In the main storyline of 'Altered Lives', the bulk of the Rave Clones were created when Zero was about **5** years old, BEFORE your son Shakey was born…  And since the original TV Anime is supposed to end sometime in late 2016, most of the child pilots will have turned 15…  So with all of the rest of what goes into creating Clones, that makes Zero here at LEAST 21 years old…  She's 'legal' my Dear Commander Casanova, in ALL jurisdictions…"

"Don't get me wrong, Glando DEAR…" Ritzy said apologetically, "Don't think that what is about to happen to you as being the 'Screwing you get' for the 'Screwing you got', (let alone the 'Screwing-Over' you did), but rather…"

Ritzy suddenly struck a suitably Heroic pose, one hand on her hip as the other held her shot-gun in profile, her lab coat swirling dramatically to complement her pose (like the cape in SPAWN, or BATMAN)…

"Think of this as being the 'origin' of a new version of an Old Legend," Ritzy sparkled as the lights came up, suddenly juxtaposing her against a dark and misty background, "Think of me as being a 'Cupid' for the New Millennium!"

"Bon Appetit, Mon Petits" Ritzy cooed, as she stalked off.

"RIT-" Glando's strangled scream of protest was cut off as Zero, or should it be said, the mental essence of Glando's wife 'Yoo-Hoo' in a borrowed body, slid fourteen inches of tongue down Glando's throat.

Ritzy thoughtfully closed the doors to the chamber behind her and locked them, so that no-one could accidentally disturb the two 'love-birds'.

Especially not since poor 'Yoo-Hoo' had over a decade of 'Marital Duties' to demand… err… 'catch-up-on'…

======================================================================

Fragment - Not Forgotten.  Some time after the Final Battle in the City.

In the rubble-strewn wasteland of the City, a false peace settled like the eye of a Cyclone.  It was helped in part by the absence of the masses who had once called this City home.  The once busy heart of the City was dead and gone, obliterated except for small pockets of power and light maintained by the last of those unwilling, or unable to leave.

Not so the underground Base…

Once, the entire NERVIS Base had been blacked out by the concerted actions of expert saboteurs.  The situation had nearly sealed the City's doom when an Alien Attack eventuated.  The Post-Event Crisis Analysis session had recommended measures be taken to ensure that it could never happen again.  Accordingly, the existing Diesel Generators were bolstered with the covert installation of a Steam Turbine Generator diverted from installation in a Nuclear Power plant elsewhere in the country.

…Not that Glando had installed a Nuclear Power plant to go along with it…

The Technology that spawned the AVE Marias, also spawned the means of generating vast amounts of heat through the Hi-Tech destruction of matter itself.  Dubbed C-2 for 'Continuous Conversion' (or 'Certain Chaos' by the doubters), the New Technology was initially intended only as Power Cores for the AVE Marias.

Despite the spectacular destruction of the only known Prototype Power Core, Glando was somehow able to obtain a 'spare'…

Currently, most of the NERVIS Base and the inhabited surface of the City were powered by Glando's jury-rigged emergency backup.

Most of the NERVIS Base, not all of it…

Deep in the pitch-dark reaches of the NERVIS Base, servomotors laboured as an armoured door slowly groaned open in protest.

It appears that power still flows down here… sent Clone#85, her dilated crimson eyes observing what the infra-red portion of the spectrum revealed.

In the black air near her, Clone#104 nodded, It appears that the Commander did indeed have this area on his special priority circuit…

The knowledge caused the tense squad of Rave Clones in the vicinity to warily re-evaluate their unlit surroundings.

Going In… Clone#59 stated as she slid sideways between the partly open doors.

Just inside the door, Clone#59 reached out to where another's memory said a light switch should be.  Pausing to cover one eye with her hand and partially preserve her Night Vision, she flipped the switch.  With a stuttering buzz, some of the overhead fluorescent lights sparked into intermittent life.

Clone#59 scanned the room with her uncovered eye, automatically sending back the images to her sister Clones.

Workbenches and computer consoles lined the room, as well as various apparatus attached to electrical conduits and tubing.  All around the room, scorch marks and melted metal showed where power surges or short circuits had occurred.  Numerous pipes and sensor leads dangled from the ceiling, some having fallen to lie on the stained floor, or to drape across a large metal slab that stood in the centre of the room on silent gimbals.

Clone#59 dropped her hand and walked over to the slab.  She paused as she looked down at the mottled grey thing lashed there, noting that an unpleasant smell of rot and putrefaction emanated from it.

Clone#59 reached out and gently touched the silent shape.

For a moment, nothing happened, then several slits in the thing opened, revealing dull red irises that stared blankly…

#59 to Base Clone#59 sent, I have confirmed the existence of Zero…

Roger! replied the Group Mind, Upgrading Mission Parameters from Corpse Retrieval to Rescue…

======================================================================

Fragment - House Call.

In a secret Lab somewhere in the remains of the NERVIS Base, a grim-faced Mayi Buttin was conducting a physical examination on a most unusual patient.

The fact the patient was 'In A Bad Way' from the combined effects of severe dehydration, starvation, festering bedsores and general neglect, was more than enough to repulse even a trained Medic like Mayi.

That the patient had more limbs than any two inmates in a 'freak show' was further guaranteed to make the event one that Mayi would never be able to forget, no matter how much she wanted to.

The fact that the patient, as damaged as they were, was strapped to a large metal slab with Kevlar reinforced restraints because they could accidentally kill people without meaning to, only added to the unique ambience in the room…

"…god…" Mayi swallowed back her bile as she checked the wounds the Rave Clones had already attended to.  At first, Mayi had thought that the mottled flesh was the result of bruising.  Then she'd smelt the tell-tale reek of decaying meat…

The grotesquely deformed mass of mindless flesh known as 'Zero', lay on the metal slab, apparently unaware of its condition, and the care given to it.

With a shudder, Mayi finished her examination and squirmed out of the wrecked lab, pausing outside to take several deep cleansing breaths of the dank tunnel air.

"What is your opinion?" the quiet voice of a Rave Clone brought Mayi back to unpleasant reality.

"It…" Mayi bit back the neutral pronoun, "…SHE… needs to be in a Hospital…"

"That is not advisable," the Clone promptly replied.

"To H--L with 'advisable'!" Mayi retorted, "She NEEDS professional help!  Those bedsores are more than 'septic', there's necrosis of subdermal tissue!  If starvation doesn't kill her, it'll only be because gangrene or organ failure from blood poisoning did the job instead!"

"We will take care of her," the Rave Clone insisted.

"HOW?" demanded Mayi.

In answer, the Rave Clone walked up to Mayi and flexed an E.T. Field around them.  The bubble of energy protected them both from the sudden rain of debris that crashed down around them.

"What?" Mayi exclaimed, a fearful look in her eyes as the rubble piled up against the E.T. Field, obscuring everything beyond the golden wall.

"We will Medivac her to the Clone Zone," The Rave Clone quietly informed Mayi, "There, we can give her the sort of constant care a Hospital could give her."

Mayi shook her head and sighed, "I KNOW you've got some of the 'learning' necessary, but there's a difference between knowledge and experience that…"

"We have experience," the Rave Clone insisted, "Have you forgotten how we served in the Hospitals after the Final Battle?  How we served with the Field Teams digging survivors out of the rubble?"

"No," Mayi grudgingly admitted, "But that was all 'Trauma' injuries, NOT the sort of 'Palliative Care' that you'll have to give her…"

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)" the Clone replied, "We are nothing, if not fast learners.  We will take care of our own…  Regardless of the progress of her Medical Condition, she will still be safer with us, than in a Hospital…"

Mayi shuddered, the Clone's words bringing up recent memories of how some wounded NERVIS staff had been murdered in their Hospital beds by vengeance crazed mobs…

"We knew you would see it our way," the Clone murmured, noting Mayi's reaction.

"What will you tell the others?" Mayi asked by way of trying to change the subject.

"This is on a need to know basis," the Clone's words were low and smooth, her tones very much like a certain former Commander of Nervis, "We will tell Mazurka, but the others will not be informed.  It would only… distress them…"

Mayi nodded, not finding any flaw in the strategy, nor any heart to oppose it.

======================================================================

Fragment - Renovation.

The Clone Zone had been purposefully built as accommodation for the bulk of the Rave Clones.  On the order of Glando Atari, one-time Commander of NERVIS, it had been equipped with ALL of the Modern Conveniences.  Ostensibly the facility was to act both as housing and 'half-way-house' where the Clones could learn how to be human.

Yeah…  Right…

Actually, the Clone Zone was a contingency plan of STEELY's that Glando had subverted for his own ends.  Instead of the Clone 'containment systems' of deadly Nerve Gas and Nuclear Warhead that STEELY wanted installed, Glando substituted other, less lethal 'look-alikes'.

…While adding the substituted originals to his own personal stash of weapons…

Regardless of original intents or subsequent deceptions, the fact remained that the buildings of the Clone Zone were built to CONTAIN the blast of a Nuclear Bomb, rather than just survive one. Subsequently, they were probably the most robustly constructed buildings in the entire city, a little fact that had played no small part in the survival of the facilities during the Final Battle.

However, it IS a human trait to change your mind about the things in your life, and housing and accommodation are no exception.  Which is why the Rave Clones were 'renovating' several buildings near the Clone Zone, increasing the size of their residential and training complex, while giving free rein to their developing talents as Architects, Engineers, Construction Workers, and Interior Decorators…

At least, that was the story the Clones told Shakey and Aesir…  Mazurka and Mayi knew differently, namely, that the 'construction zone' was partly a cover story for the creation of palliative facilities for the Clone known as 'Zero'…

Not that it was likely that Shakey and Aesir would ever find out such deception even if they DID visit the buildings in the 'renovation site'…

The Clones had extensively altered the floor plans of the other buildings to the point that the creation of an entire 'secret floor', let alone a single spacious 'secret room' that would not be noticed, was mere child's play.

Zero's room was a tasteful shade of beige, with polished steel fixtures of the type found in only the best 'Nursing Homes'.  Fully self-contained, it featured several hygiene innovations specifically geared for the demands at hand.

It was here, that Zero found her new home, under the watchful eye and diligent care of the Rave Clones.

And found something else as well…

The Rave Clones clustered around Zero's slab, attaching various leads to the pale flesh.  Their task was hampered not only by Zero's current body shape, but also by the fact that her internal organs were as scrambled as her exterior.

Holding Countdown to Operation advised the Group Mind, as elsewhere, other Clones completed other tasks.

Core waveforms to strength sent Clone#32 in the AVE Hangar.

Synaptic emulators on line Clone#29 in the old Base Operations Bridge.

Interface filter within tolerance Clone#71 from the room outside Zero's.

All systems are GO for Neural Interface! confirmed the Group Mind, All Units clear Contamination Zone…  Time minus three… two… one…  INITIATE!

In her room, Zero's body twitched, her eyes opening wide as the other Clones attempted to connect Zero's nervous system to the data stored in an AVE Core…

Initial contact is green.  Data merge commencing

Flux detected?  Increase filtration of line noise

Core Download rate increasing?

Sympathetic waveforms detected in target host!

Data gorge in progress!  Cut back?

Synch rate spike?  NO!!  OVERLOA…

The secret room housing Zero, vanished in a not-so-silent ball of light…

======================================================================

Fragment - Reunion…

Shakey Atari was playing a superb game of basketball.  The crowd went wild as he weaved and dodged, shaking off the other team's attempts to take the ball like a dog shakes off water, he…

…Suddenly slipped and fell over on his backside…

"…Itte…" Shakey hissed as the pain made itself known.  Abandoned for more important concerns, the basketball he had been practicing with when his day-dreams had run away with him, rolled off against a wall of the Training Hall…

"I don't believe this," Shakey groaned, as he got to his feet and painfully stumbled after the ball, "I can't even win when it's just me, myself and I…"

"At least it IS just Me, Myself and I," Shakey muttered as he bent to pick up the ball, "I'd never live it down if anyone el-…"

Shakey's comment was cut off by the unexpected boom of thunder and a powerful shuddering vibration in the floor he was standing on.  He reacted without thinking, diving for the relative safety of a nearby building support.

"Quake?" Shakey asked himself nervously, "Didn't feel like one?  Explosion?"

Shakey hugged the floor, making no sound for several minutes.  When no further noises or vibrations came, and NO Rave Clones came to make sure he was safe…

"Okay…  No aftershocks, or follow-ups, No alarms and NO Clones…" Shakey ran through the options as he slowly rose to a crouch, "Scheduled demolition?  E.T. Field Training?  Too bad there's no windows or I could see what's going on…"

His body hurting too much for him to enjoy dreaming about being a 'Hero', Shakey decided to partake of that OTHER old sports favourite, 'Hitting the Showers'.

Or in HIS case, 'Shower'…  Namely the one in the apartment he shared with Mazurka and Aesir in the adjoining apartment building… 

Being in the Clone Zone Secure Building meant that while there were NO shortages of shower facilities, ALL of the showers were Co-Ed, or to put it another way, since the building was designed to only house females, there were NO showers specifically set aside for people of Shakey's gender.

Although, the Clones HAD told Shakey that they DIDN'T mind if he used theirs…

"Not likely," Shakey had muttered under his breath at the time, "Knowing MY luck, I'd either walk in on someone, or they'd walk in on me…"

The fact that the other person in question might be Aesir rather than one of the Clones, had most DEFINITELY made Shakey's mind up for him.  Shakey knew what would happen if he walked in on Aesir in their apartment's bathroom…

Shakey's lack of enthusiasm over the Clones' offer wasn't helped when the Clone known as Twelve, tried to 'reassure' Shakey about the matter by offering to wash his back for him…  Anytime…

Shakey stowed the basketball in an equipment locker on his way out of the Clone Zone Training Hall.  He broke into a jog as he made his way through the complex, trying to get as much exercise as he could from his allotted exercise session.

'I don't want Mazurka to get on my case because I'm too flabby,' Shakey thought morosely, 'She might threaten to get me a Personal Trainer again…'

Not that such a thing was necessarily bad in itself, but after having had the Clones teach him about self defence…

Shakey sighed as he remembered their first attempted lesson, that of 'grappling' or 'wrestling', "…Could have been worse…  Aesir could have been there…"

Shakey walked into the apartment he shared with Mazurka and Aesir, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

On moving into the Clone Zone apartment building, Mazurka had adopted an 'Open Door' policy in her new home.  More than just a sign of trust in the security the Clones provided the building, it was also a subtle show of gratitude to the Clones, and a tangible proof that the Clones could talk to Mazurka anytime they wanted to.  That the Clones were welcome in Mazurka's home…  Anytime…

The policy had even been applied to the Bathroom.  Although initially suggested as a joke, Mazurka had implemented it as a way of clearly showing when the bathroom was in use.  A closed door was proof that the room was probably in use, and that anyone else should knock before entering and possibly surprising the user.  The fact the door also had a lock, meant the latter was unlikely.

As the bathroom door was wide open, Shakey didn't need to knock and check if there was anyone inside.  He entered and gratefully shut and locked the bathroom door behind him, ensuring his privacy before disrobing and taking a well-earned shower.  He quickly washed himself under the shower jets from the 'water-saver' nozzle, thoroughly enjoying the way the needles of water soothed the protests of his well-exercised muscles.

'I could stay in here all day,' Shakey thought dreamily as he leaned against the wall, luxuriating under the caress of the warm water, '…sooo relaxing…'

For several minutes Shakey did nothing but stand beneath the stream of water, stretching slowly as he got the last kinks out of his muscles, letting the shower wash him clean of sweat, suds and stress.

But, all good things must come to an end, and sooner, rather than later, Shakey straightened up and turned off the water with a sad little look on his face…

'But if I do THAT…' Shakey reluctantly left the shower and towelled off, 'Aesir will say there's not enough Hot Water 'cause' I've used it all…'

Shakey gave the rarely used bathtub a wistful glance, commiserating that 'If it wasn't for the water and power restrictions…'

'Still…  At least I was able to shower in peace this time,' Shakey smiled happily at his accomplishment, remembering how Aesir would ALWAYS demand that he let Ladies hog… err… *USE* the bathroom facilities first.  At least, except for those rare occasions when Shakey had actually beaten Aesir to the bathroom first, and she was left to bang on the door, and yell at him to hurry up…

"Such is life…" sighed Shakey in resignation as he exited the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

Just outside the bathroom, Shakey suddenly stopped as he became aware that he wasn't alone in the apartment.

In the hallway connecting the rooms of the apartment, was a single Rave Clone.

Shakey blinked, sensing that something… unusual was going on.

To start with, the Clone's blue hair was more of a shaggy unkempt tangle than Shakey had ever seen on any of the Clones, the Second Rave included.  Then there was her clothing, some sort of baggy Toga-type thing that looked like she'd wrapped a bed-sheet or curtain around herself several times before tying the loose ends off over a shoulder.  Finally, there was the way she was standing there, just looking at Shakey in a strangely intense way.

"…Um…" Shakey asked, his 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom' EERILY silent, "Is… Is there anything I can help you with?"

At the sound of Shakey's voice, the Clone's face began to quiver, her breath husking into a sob as tears began to stream down her face.  Before Shakey could do or say anything else, the Clone suddenly moved, closing the distance between them and embracing him in a fierce hug.

Making Shakey aware of what else was unusual about her…

To start with, her height…  This Clone was at least a good foot taller than any of the other clones, as Shakey's face barely came past her chest.

And since we're mentioning chests…  Shakey found his face cushioned by FAR MORE 'Pectoral Padding' than any of the Clones had.  Not that Shakey had been 'taking notes' on such matters, but when you considered how the AVE Pilot 'Snug Suits' tended to cling to a person's body…

"Twelve?" Shakey's words were muffled by cloth and flesh, "Is that you?"

The Clone smiled as she caressed Shakey's head, running her fingers tenderly through his hair as she sobbed, "No…  It's me…  My Son…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Like Creator, Like Creation?

Mazurka blinked as she took in the scene in her kitchen.

Several Rave Clones were standing silently in the kitchen, a rough circle focussed around a single Clone seated at the kitchen table.  The attitudes of the standing Clones matching those of other Clones spread throughout Mazurka's apartment building, especially the pair standing guard outside Shakey's room.

Ones of troubled worry.

"You must be Mazurka!"

Mazurka blinked at the voice that addressed her.  Although it sounded much like any of the Rave Clones, it held a louder vibrancy, a cheery emotional fullness that the Clones' normally quiet voices lacked.

The single Clone who had been seated at the table was now standing, a pleasant smile on her face.

Mazurka's eyes widened in surprise as she noted how the Clone TOWERED over the other Clones.  Mazurka's eyes widened further as she realised what the over-sized Clone was wearing…

Some of Mazurka's own clothes…

Although, 'wearing' was probably NOT the precisely correct term, as the clothes that fit Mazurka properly, were definitely straining at the seams as they tried to cover certain parts of the Clone's anatomy.

"Ahhh… Y-Yes," Mazurka stammered, "I'm… Mazurka Kutsarug…  And… You Are?"

The large Clone sighed, her face falling, "That's something we NEED to talk about…  Please, take a seat…  We've got a LOT to go through…"

Mazurka folded into the seat that a Rave Clone held out for her, gratefully accepting the gesture of help.

The large Clone resumed her seat on the other side of the kitchen table, waiting until Mazurka was settled before continuing, "Well now, as for who I am…  I can tell you who I… know… myself to be…  Despite the fact that… objective analysis of my own memory, however subjective THAT is, indicates that I… don't look like I should…"

Mazurka stared at her visitor.

"However," the large Clone said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders, "Just to start things off, let me state that I remember… that my name is Yoo-Hoo Atari…  And that I'm the mother of the young man you've…"

The Large Clone's words were interrupted by the sound of Mazurka's comatose body hitting the floor with a thud…

"Would somebody Please get some smelling salts," sighed 'Yoo-Hoo' as she put a hand to her face, "And some booze if there's any available…  I don't know about her, but *I'm* going to need a drink before this is through…"

The Rave Clones blinked, their expressions more worried than ever…

"…Uhhh…" moaned Mazurka as the pungent scent of smelling salts filled her nose and made her twist her head away, "…wha…?"

"Feeling Better?" asked a concerned voice.

Mazurka opened her eyes to see that a Rave Clone was supporting her.

"Rave?" gasped Mazurka, "What happened?"

The Clone merely pointed away from them, prompting Mazurka to followed the direction of the Clone's arm, her gaze coming to rest on…

An over sized Rave Clone, wearing Mazurka's clothes and drinking…

"BEER?!" exclaimed Mazurka, sitting up straight as she recognised the label on the can the Clone was drinking from, "Where'd you get THAT!?"

"Apparently a truck was making deliveries when the Final Battle started," the Large Clone replied, "A building fell on it, but some of the cans survived…"

"GIMMEE!!" ordered the unwillingly-'tee-totalled'-by-lack-of-supply Mazurka.

Seconds later, Mazurka had inhaled the contents of a six-pack of slightly dented but still relatively intact cans.

"YESSSSS!" hissed Mazurka, as the alcohol began to course through her body.

"Now then," the Large Clone said pleasantly, "We were discussing who I am…"

Mazurka's emotional reunion with her favourite drinking partner was suddenly smashed back to reality.

"Uh…" Mazurka's voice quavered, "You said… you thought you were… Shakey's Mum?"

The Large Clone nodded, "Yes.  And before you state the obvious, I'm NOT a Rave Clone…  Or at least, not one like my girls here…"

"Yuh-YOUR Girls?" stuttered Mazurka as the amounts of beer proved insufficient.

"Uh-huh," replied the Large Clone, "In addition to remembering being Yoo-Hoo Atari, Shakey's Mum, I ALSO remember being Yoo-Hoo Atari, Brilliant Scientist and Vital Part of the AVE project.  As well as being the Chief Genetic Engineer on another little project going on behind the scenes, the RAVE Project…"

"You… KNOW?" Mazurka demanded, "About THAT?"

"Of course," Yoo-Hoo shrugged, "In addition to being the Chief Genetic Engineer of the project, I was the ONLY Genetic Engineer in the project…  If it hadn't been for my husband helping out in the Lab…"

"YOU!!" Mazurka suddenly lunged across the table and grabbed 'Yoo-Hoo' by the front of the borrowed clothes the ersatz Rave Clone wore, "WHAT exactly WAS your ongoing 'role' in raising Rave SUPPOSED to be?"

Yoo-Hoo blinked, as Mazurka glared balefully at her.

"Mazurka?" a soft touch on Mazurka's shoulder accompanied the quiet voice of a genuine Rave Clone, "STEELY used her as much as they did others…  She does not know what they intended to do with us.  She only created us, and used… that body in early AVE synchronisation experiments…"

Mazurka released her grip before sinking back onto her seat, a sullen, untrusting look on her face.

Yoo-Hoo quickly regained her composure, "If I'd known you were one of those people who were against Genetic Engineering, I'd"

"TELL HER!" barked Mazurka as she stood up and walked from the room, "Everything!  Tell her every last DAMNED thing…"

Yoo-Hoo watched Mazurka leave with a concerned look on her face.

"Tell me what?" Yoo-Hoo asked in worried tones, as the Clones closed in.

Safely out of the kitchen, Mazurka went straight to Shakey's room, pausing as she saw the guards outside it.

"He took it bad?" Mazurka stated, tilting her head towards Shakey's door.

The Clones nodded.

"S--T!" swore Mazurka, "I don't know how this happened, but I'm going to want a full update on things…  AFTER I have a shower!"

Mazurka stormed off to her room, muttering things best left unprinted under her breath.  Her stream of sub-vocalised invective became MORE than audible when she entered her room and noted that her wardrobe was open, and several different outfits lay draped across her bed…

Just as they would be if someone had discarded them after trying them on…

"BITCH!" shrieked Mazurka, seeing red as she realised who was responsible…

It was an angry Mazurka who slammed the bathroom door shut seconds later.

A few seconds later the bathroom door opened and a half-undressed Mazurka walked out.  She marched to the Clones guarding Shakey's room and said in calm and polite tones, "Oh, and by the way, if there's **ANY** of that beer left, I would like it brought here…" before returning to the bathroom and slamming the door shut again.

The Rave Clones blinked, their expressions more worried than ever…

======================================================================

Fragment - Finding A Place…

Mazurka's apartment was no stranger to the sounds of voices raised in argument or accusation.  Given the personalities of those who lived there, it was a foregone conclusion that there would be 'friction' of one sort or another.

Tonight though, the muffled voices that drifted through the closed door of the apartment were remarkable for other reasons…

"What do you mean, I 'can't' see him?  He's my son!" an over-sized Rave Clone said in tones that were equal parts demanding and pleading.

"He's NOT your 'son'!" Mazurka stressed the words, pounding the kitchen table for emphasis as she glared at her blue-haired opponent, "And you AREN'T going anywhere near him until we get this mess sorted out!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" roared Mazurka, "You've already done enough damage just by coming here unannounced!  How did you think he'd feel?  He saw his mother DIE, and now YOU turn up claiming to be her!"

"But I AM her!"

"NO YOU ARE *NOT*!!" Mazurka insisted, "You just think you're her, but you are NOT his mother!"

The over sized Rave Clone claiming to remember being the mother of Shakey Atari, suddenly slumped into a seat and rested her face in her hands.

"You," Mazurka growled, "…Are the Rave Clone Prototype known as 'Zero'…  Who has absorbed memories that belong to ANOTHER person entirely…"

Mazurka paused to draw a breath before pressing on with her attack, only to stop as the sound of a sob punctuated the silence.

"…but…" Zero raised her head from her hands, revealing a tear-streaked face, contorted in emotional anguish, "…i… RE-member…"

'S--T!' Mazurka's heart softened as she saw the tears of her opponent, 'She's not taking this too well either…  But then, who would?'

"We also have such memories," offered one of the regular Rave Clones as she came to Mazurka's rescue, "We know many things that his mother knew…  But we are NOT his mother, nor are you…"

"We are sorry," another Clone said, "We are responsible for your confusion…"

"We were trying to restore your body using the data from the Core of Unit Won," added a third Clone, "But there was a data-gorge during the download procedure…"

"Data-gorge?" Zero repeated, her ersatz persona momentarily distracted, "Didn't you use progressive synaptic filtration to control substrate data flow?"

"We did," a Clone agreed, "But there was an equipment malfunction that accrued residuals beyond planned safety parameters…"

Mazurka stood and stared as Zero and the Clones began a lengthy 'jargon banquet', completely forgetting the purple-haired woman's presence.  From past experience with 'tech-talk' sessions with Ritzy and Mayi, Mazurka knew she'd be better off waiting until things settled down.

Especially since there were cans of unopened beer nearby that were screaming out 'drink me'…  With a sigh, Mazurka took a seat and reached for another dented can…

Quite some time later…

"I SEE!" Zero hissed with a look of intrigued enlightenment on her face, "You tried to restore the Psyche from data held in the Core, but since the original engrams obtained from this body were so 'juvenile', the computer assumed they were 'juvenile' memories, and that Yoo-Hoo's were more recent adult memories!  The fact that the mind in this body appeared as a 'blank slate' caused the computer to overcompensate and download ALL it could in an attempt to fill a perceived void!"

"Yes," the overly loquacious Clones confirmed.

"But…" Zero looked slightly confused, "That does not explain the physical reconfiguration of the body?"

"We included a sub-routine derived from memories of our own experiences in instantaneous regeneration," a Clone advised, "Zero's body evidently knew at a subconscious level that it was not as it should be.  We believe the influx of data acted as 'shock treatment' and prompted the body to try 'healing' itself…"

Zero interrupted with a satisfied smile, "…using the new-found memories as a 'template' for corporeal restitution!  Of Course!  Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Not enough beer…" Mazurka slurred despondently.

Zero blinked as she noticed the number of beer cans that were now empty.

"Err…" Zero said with a worried look, "Does she usually drink THAT much?"

"No," the Clones chorused.

"That's a relief," Zero sighed.

"Usually she has a bigger supply," the Clones added with dead-pan expressions.

"And she was in charge of my son?" Zero began to sweat…

"Hey!" Mazurka protested, "Don't knock the booze!  It got me through, and in doing so, got ALL of us through!  Now…  We STILL have things to sort out, 'Bluey'…"

Mazurka stood up, her Brilliant Mental Engine once more up and running…

"Do you accept that you ARE NOT Shakey's Mum?" Mazurka asked

"Yes," Zero admitted with a sad look, "But… it's hard…"

"So now," Mazurka said with a determined expression, "We need to figure out just who and WHAT you are going to be…  In this world, and in Shakey's life…"

"First," Mazurka continued before anyone else could speak, "You ARE a Rave Clone?  I mean even though you're… based off a Prototype… you're still just another 'one of the Girls', right?  You can read each other's minds, fly, create force fields, etc, etc…"

"Um," Zero said with an embarrassed look, "From attempts made when you were in the shower, it appears that I have NO telepathic abilities whatsoever…"

"None?" Mazurka looked surprised.

"Sorry!" Zero shrugged, "Probably because I never lived with the other Clones in the tank, so my mind and body never synchronised with theirs…  Might just be a case of the wrong frequency of psychic resonance, but…"

"Whatever," Mazurka said dismissively, "You've already shown that you've got the ability of 'regeneration', so I guess you could have other 'special abilities'…  We can find out exactly what you have and don't have later…  And get you any training needed to control them, but right now…"

Mazurka leaned forward on the table, gazing intently at Zero, "What about Shakey?  We need to resolve just what you are, and are NOT in his life…  For THAT, we'll need to talk with Shakey…  But to start with, regardless of what the other Rave Clones are in Shakey's life, you CAN'T have the same place…"

"Why n-…" Zero began.

"Because," Mazurka cut Zero off abruptly, "Shakey and 'Rave', first and foremost are teenagers…  The 'Generation Gap' applies regardless of anything else…  Second, Shakey and 'Rave' have been through serious trials together, they know they can trust and depend on each other…  They DON'T know that about you!  Third, Shakey and 'Rave' see each other as someone they have deep feelings for…"

"Deep feelings?" Zero asked, raising an appraising eyebrow at the blushes that appeared on the faces of the 'regular' Clones in the room…

"It's… complex…" Mazurka sighed, longing for more beer, "ALL of the Clones see Shakey as a Close Friend at the very least…  Many see him in a 'Family' light, either as a sort of 'brother' or a 'Kissing Cousin'…  MORE than a few would prefer to see him as a 'boyfriend', of the 'eligible bachelor' variety…"

"Really?" Zero looked intrigued, "And how does Shakey see them?"

"As I said," Mazurka REALLY longed for more beer, "It's complex…  He's in a truly unique relationship situation, and since he's afraid of doing the wrong thing and hurting anyone, he tries to act as a 'nice guy', or 'big brother' to them all…  But, he IS a teenage male, and the Girls ARE attractive…"

Zero smiled slightly as she noticed the Clones' blushes had deepened…

"I think…"  Mazurka paused thoughtfully, "…that's probably the main reason he's half-committed himself to having Aesir as a girlfriend…"

"He's got a girlfriend?" Zero leaned forward, intently focussed on the topic of conversation, "What's she like?  Nice girl?"

"Aesir… is…" Mazurka choked politely, "…a girl with a tragic past…  Shakey could have any girl he wanted, IF he wanted, but… they've survived a lot of bad times, often by relying on each other, and I think he feels obligated to help her deal with her problems…  Sometimes, I think he thinks that if he has Aesir as a girlfriend, then he won't have to deal with the dilemma he has with the Clones…"

"I understand," Zero nodded, "He's using her as an excuse not to get too close to any of the Clones, and thus not be in the position of hurting them…"

"I suppose I should ask now," Mazurka shifted uneasily in her seat, "How you feel about these things?"

Zero blinked, "Feel what about what?"

"Well…" Mazurka tried to be tactful, "…the fact the Clones were created with your… his mother's DNA…  That they are… related to him…  'Half-sisters'…"

"Half-sisters?"  Zero looked incredulous, "My Dear Mazurka, I can assure you that they're nothing of the sort!  They MAY have a goodly portion of my DNA in them, but they also have a not-inconsiderable dose of Non-Human DNA as well…  Genetically speaking, they're no more his 'half-sisters' than you are!"

"Perhaps," Mazurka reluctantly agreed, "But you have to admit, if they DID make a 'couple' and had children, people would talk if the child were 'different'…"

"Huh," Zero responded, "I VERY MUCH doubt Shakey could get any of the Clones pregnant no matter how hard he tried!  If there WERE any fertilisations, any 'mis-births' wouldn't be due to 'inbreeding', but to good old Chromosome incompatibility - the very thing that results in most of ALL natural spontaneous abortions…  About a third of all pregnancies if I remember correctly…"

"A third?" Mazurka was aghast, "I knew birth rates were down due to 'Second Strike' but I never thought…"

"Second Strike had nothing to do with it," Zero snorted contemptuously, "Late last century, humanity finally created the tools needed to help them observe and understand the process of their own reproduction.  What we weren't expecting to find out, was that a good third of ALL sperm-egg fertilisations either failed to implant in the uterine wall, or else spontaneously aborted if they did so.  Completely natural occurrence, due to incorrect gene coding in the zygote…"

"I've never heard about that before," protested Mazurka.

"I'd be surprised if you had," Zero replied with a wry look, "When it was found out that God was literally taking 'one in three', many people couldn't believe it!  Especially 'Fundamentalist' Christians in the USA…  Huh, even though their own Christ said 'suffer the little children to come unto me, for of such are the Kingdom of Heaven…', their own views were that little children and babies went straight to Hell if they weren't baptised…"

"That's sick," Mazurka wore a sour expression of distaste, "What sort of God would condemn the innocent?"

"Oh, it gets worse," Zero said in sour tones, "Baptism among early Christians was done by fully immersing someone in water, that's why 'John the Baptist' performed his baptisms at rivers.  Despite all the talk that immersing someone under the water signifies being in the grave, the waters of baptism actually symbolise the amniotic fluid in a mother's womb that cushions and protects the developing foetus…  That's why a person is said to be 'born again' when they are baptised…  Pity people couldn't think through the connection…  Be 'born again' and you are innocent, yet be born 'naturally' and you are tainted with sin…"

"You amaze me," Mazurka said with a shake of her head, "You really aren't like the other Clones at all…"

"As I told you," Zero sighed ruefully, "I'm not the person they are…"

"Anyway," Mazurka demurred, "Back to what you can be, I think that…"

"Mazurka," Zero held up a hand as she interrupted the other woman, "You said I can't be what 'Rave' is to Shakey because I haven't shared the sort of things he's shared with her in their lives?"

"Ah… yeah?"

"However…  I DO have memories regarding Shakey's infancy, so why can't I…"

"So do the other Clones," Mazurka abruptly pointed out.

"Even giving birth to him?"

"Yes," confirmed a nearby Clone, "We remember the Delivery room…"

"Even the pain of the contractions?" Zero asked quietly.

"Yes," the same Clone confirmed, "Although, we could not understand why a natural function required to continue the species should hurt so much?"

"Well," Zero smirked proudly, "He WAS a decent-sized baby, as well as being my first…  Probably would've been easier the second time around…  Still…  You remember taking care of him as a baby, changing his nappies?"

"Yes," another Clone confirmed, "But we do not understand how white milk can change into that colour…"

"Speaking of milk," Zero said wistfully, "You remember breast feeding him?"

"Yes, including the discomfort when our breasts were swollen with milk, and the relief that came as he suckled…"

"What about the time he tried washing himself with toothpaste instead of soap?"

"Yes, and the time he used shaving cream instead…"

"What about…"  Zero wore a bemused, far-away look on her face as the memories of another woman came thick and fast to her lips.

The Rave Clones countered each challenge with their own memories, matching Zero memory for memory.  Mazurka sat and listened, feeling more than a little envious of the motherly reminiscing of the Virgins in the room…

Sometime later, Zero fell silent as the weight of the memories grew too much.

"Now you know," Zero said to the room as tears ran down her face, "The only life I remember that was truly worth the having…  And I cannot even have that…"

"I'm sorry," Mazurka's low tones matched the way she was feeling, "But as you just proved, your memories don't make you any more Shakey's mother than the other Clones are…"

"I know," Zero conceded, "But… I still feel that way about him…  Like he's my baby, and I'm the one he calls Okasan (Mother)…"

A startled look appeared on Mazurka's face, only to be replaced by an expression best described as 'Cunning Plan Mode'…

"No," drawled Mazurka, as a warm smile stole over her face, "You can't be his Okasan… However, you just might be able to be his… O-BA-san (Aunt)…"

"Obasan…" Zero rolled the word in her mouth as she looked at Mazurka, "Obasan…"

Mazurka leaned back in her chair as she proceeded to flesh out her plan, "The way I see it, you probably could fill the place in his life that a younger sister of his mother could…  Like an aunt, you could have taken care of him as a child…  Like an aunt, you could have been at the actual birth…  And like MANY aunts the world around, you COULD even have been a 'wet-nurse' to him…"

"…but…" Zero's hopeful face fell, "…would he accept me… as… as an… aunt…?"

Two Rave Clones placed hands comfortingly on Zero's shoulders, "He accepted us as his half-sisters…  He will accept you… given time…"

Zero's eyes brimmed with tears of a different kind.

"Well then, now that's settled," Mazurka's warm smile turned into the sort of wintry scowl that made the experienced Rave Clones in the room flinch violently and 'make room', "About those clothes of mine you're wearing…"

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Finding a Place.

"Perhaps," Mazurka reluctantly agreed, "But you have to admit, if they DID make a 'couple' and had children, people would talk if the child were 'different'…"

"Huh," Zero responded, "I VERY MUCH doubt Shakey could get any of the Clones pregnant no matter how hard he tried…"

Well, if you want a volunteer to try and find out?

TWELVE!! snapped the Group Mind.

What? came the confused reply, Are we doing this by the 'Clone with the lowest number goes first' thing or something?

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	22. 21 Suekko

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Suekko"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Another 'What If' that came to me while researching the –ko names for the Clones.

Suekko or Sueko (soo-ehk-ko or soo-eh-ko) is another Japanese -Ko name.  The particular Kanji for this one can literally mean 'Final Child' and is often the name or 'affectionate nickname' of the youngest child in a family.

======================================================================

Fragment - Primordial Soup.  (Weeks? Months? after the Final Battle)

Deep within the most restricted areas of the NERVIS base, one spacious room now stood empty.  Devoid of the giant alien artefact codenamed 'Little', the room now echoed slightly to the regular drip of liquid condensation.

The small lake of TLC that had surrounded the artefact, now lay undisturbed, save for the odd small ripple caused by earth tremor, or moisture drip.

Deep within the lake of TLC, lay the remains of the Rave Clone Glando had tried to use as a control interface for the Alien Artefact.  Dr Ritzy Akatlover had blown the Clone's brains out, rather than let Glando have any chance of controlling the Artefact.  Glando had killed Ritzy in return.

Another Clone had witnessed the events, and had scanned the remains of the dead Clone's brain in an attempt to find answers.  Finding out what little she could, the other Rave Clone had pushed the corpse into the TLC lake.

The Clones had little appreciation of such 'Human' concepts of 'funerals', so they didn't view this as any sort of 'burial at sea'.  Rather, it was merely a way of preserving the corpse, until it could be autopsied.  The Clones knew that a preserved corpse was better than a decayed one, and that TLC had several anti-bacterial properties.    

However, events had prevented any of the Clones from returning to retrieve the corpse.  There were just too many more important problems in the world outside.

The strange thing about death, is that parts of the body die at different rates.

The Guillotine operators in the French Revolution discovered that a person's head often retained 'awareness' for some time after the act of decapitation.

Science has confirmed that a normal brain can work for about a minute without getting fresh oxygen from it's blood supply.  Some damage will occur to the brain in this time, with total and irreversible brain 'death' after five minutes.

This stands in stark contrast to the muscles of the body.  They can generally survive at least 15 minutes without appreciable damage.  An amputated limb may survive far longer, but once again, damage increases as time goes by.

Science has also found that 'orphaned' body cells, can continue to live away from the parent body, provided it is in a nurturing medium.

When the Rave Clone had pushed the dead Clone into the TLC lake, she had assumed the other Clone was dead.

Which was fair enough.

Dr Akatlover's bullet had punched a hole clear through the Clone's head, quite literally, blowing the Clone's brains out the other side.  The ballistic shock alone, had pulped much of the Clone's brain, killing her instantly.

As a person, as an individual, and as an entity, the Clone was certifiably dead.

At a cellular level though, it was a different matter…

The shock of being shot, was a death knell to the Clones body.  Within a short period of time, the complex living system of its body had expired.

However.  In the warm soup that was the TLC lake, many 'orphan' cells found a nurturing environment.  They absorbed the oxygen they needed from the TLC around them, and continued their existence, free of the complex biological system they had once been a part of.

The TLC sustained the cells, although it was not enough to satisfy all of their requirements.  Especially as time passed, and the cells required food.  Unable to find, or else absorb the nutrition they needed in the TLC around them, most of the cells eventually expired.  Some cells though…

…Found a fertile feeding ground on the dead material that had spawned them…

Deep in the TLC lake, a pale corpse that had been preserved from decay caused by bacteria, now fell prey to the voracious appetites of other microbes.

======================================================================

Fragment - Newcomer.  (The Clones finally retrieve the corpse in the TLC)

In the cave-like darkness of the room where the Alien Artefact had been kept, something stirred within the inky depths of the TLC Lake…

Up from the depths it came, it's progress barely making ripples on the surface of the lake.  A muted glow flickered into the shallows.

Then a pale form broke the surface of the TLC.

Rave Clone #75 stood up in the thigh deep shallows of the TLC lake, her torch beam bouncing over the lake as she bent over to expel the TLC from her lungs.

"Did you find it?" asked Rave Clone#52 on the shore, shining a torch onto the other Clone, and offering her a towel.

Not exactly sent Clone#75, still choking out TLC.

"Meaning?"

Clone #75 didn't answer, she merely reached under the surface of the TLC, and pulled on the rope she had just followed back to shore.

Deep within the lake of TLC, something else stirred in the pitch-blackness.  Up from the depths it came, it's progress making increasingly large ripples on the surface.  An indistinct shape moved into the murky shallows.

Then a large parcel, wrapped up in a cargo net broke the surface of the TLC.

Clone#75 hauled the net and it's contents onto the shore, before unwrapping it.

A smell of stale TLC mixed with something else wafted out.

"Putrefaction?" commented Clone#52, "We thought the TLC would prevent it?"

"Decay cannot account for this," replied Clone#75 cryptically.

With that, Clone#75 shone her torch on the contents of the net, revealing the fragmentary remains of the Rave Clone Ritzy had killed weeks earlier.

Apart from the head, the body had been intact when another Rave Clone had pushed the corpse into the TLC lake.  Now the body lay in pieces, skin and muscle mostly stripped away, revealing tendons that barely articulated the eroded bones.

Clone #52 frowned slightly, "You are correct.  The body should not have decayed at so great a rate.  Nor would decay do that to the skeleton."

"When I was in the lake…" Clone#75 stated quietly.

Clone #52 looked expectantly at the other Clone.

"I sensed… a presence," Clone #75 finished, with a small frown, "Similar to how we have sensed the memory of another person's presence in an AVE…"

"Has someone been in the TLC?"

"Unsure," said Clone #75, "It did not… feel like a person…"

"Explain via send," requested Clone #52.

Clone #75 closed her eyes, and concentrated, sending her impressions to the other.

…need… …search… …move…

"It does not make sense," commentated Clone #52, "Such feelings are too basic to be the thoughts of a developed mind…"

"I know.  But that is what I sensed."

The two Clones swept their torch beams around the room.  Finding no other clue, they rewrapped their grim parcel, and walked away with it, trailing drips of TLC.

Deep within the dark reaches of the TLC Lake, something stirred…

Up from the depths it came, it's progress barely making ripples on the surface of the lake as it glided into the shallows.

Then something broke the surface of the TLC.

{…need…} {…search…} {…move…}

It crawled onto the shore, and began following the trail of TLC drips…

======================================================================

Fragment - Squatter.

The door to Mazurka's old apartment squeaked open, protesting the weeks of disuse.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been in here since we moved out," Shakey murmured, entering the apartment and looking around it.

Sunlight filtered in through the lace under-curtains, lighting up the apartment.  Through them, Shakey could see that the glass doors to the balcony were intact, still shut and locked.  The furniture in the lounge was covered in a fine layer of undisturbed dust, as were the empty kitchen cabinets.

The fridge doors were still wedged slightly open with a crushed beer can and tape.  Without any electrical power, Mazurka had turned the fridges off, and used an old homeowners trick to keep the disused fridge from growing mildewy.

The rooms all had their doors opened, allowing air to circulate.

Shakey paused, looking around his old room.

When they'd moved out, they'd left behind all of the furniture, reasoning that it was too awkward to move it.  Besides, they'd need a truck, and trucks were in short supply, as were useable roads at the time.  Shakey had left behind him the bed he'd slept in since coming to the City nearly two years before.

He'd left more than his bed behind him when he'd left, and that was the real reason he was back here today.

All of his posters still hung on the walls, and the other usual trappings of his innocent teenage years lay where they had for months before he'd moved.

Shakey looked fondly at the now-precious relics of a life that was gone forever.

'I can live without you,' Shakey thought, as he looked at the keepsakes of his lost innocence, 'But it won't be the same as if I had you with me…'

With the breakdown in Security, Looting had become commonplace, as had fires that totally destroyed buildings.  Whether the fires were arson or accidents were anyone's guess.  What was left of the Police Force was too busy with other matters to investigate the destruction by fire of wrecked buildings.

The main reason Shakey was in Mazurka's apartment, was because he'd heard that someone had been seen lurking around the apartment block.

'And if this place gets 'torched'…' Shakey sighed deeply at the thought of losing what few possessions he had.

He began collecting his things, taking his posters down off the walls and rolling them up, placing them and the last few mementoes into a bag.

It didn't take long to assemble all that he'd left in the room.  Shakey stood in the doorway to his room, looking sadly back at the bare walls and the 'unfamiliar ceiling' that were like old friends to him by now.

"I never knew what I'd see when I woke up…" Shakey sighed, remembering the many times he'd woken up in Hospital.

On impulse, he put his belongings down, and went and lay down on his bare mattress, closing his eyes, and wondering if he could wake up and find out that everything had just been a dream.

The deserted neighbourhood was deathly quiet, with bird song filtering into the apartment.  The dreamy nostalgic mood Shakey was in, soon let him drift off into a light doze.

The feeling of something gently touching his cheek woke Shakey with a start.  His eyes opened, catching a blurry glimpse of blue hair, red eyes and a pale face.

"Oh… Hi Rave…" Shakey mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I was just…"

Shakey trailed off as he realised he was completely alone in the room.

"Great…" muttered Shakey, feeling embarrassed, "Now I'm seeing things…"

Shakey quickly collected his belongings and left the apartment.

Beneath Shakey's bed, something with red eyes watched him leave.

{…found…}

======================================================================

Fragment - Echo.

In the late afternoon sunlight, Shakey sat on a hilltop overlooking the City.

'In this light,' Shakey mused, 'The City looks… normal…'

'But that'll change,' he realised, 'When the sun goes down, and the lights don't come on…'

Shakey sighed deeply, and lay back in the longish grass.

Shakey closed his eyes, and tried to convince himself that life as he knew it was a deranged fantasy, and that when he opened his eyes, he'd just be a normal High School student with mere School exams as the biggest problem in his life…

It didn't work.

When Shakey finally opened his eyes, he caught a blurry glimpse of blue hair, and red eyes looking at him from a pale face.

"Rave?" Shakey asked, sitting up, and turning to the person standing beside him.

A young girl child stood there.  Looking barely old enough to be in Pre-School, she easily wore an Adult's T-Shirt as a dress.  The T-Shirt was torn and dirty, and layers of mud and grime covered it and the girls arms, legs and bare feet.

But the thing that most got Shakey's attention, was her face.  With her red eyes, blue hair, and pale skin, the girl looked almost exactly like the Clones.

Shakey blinked, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, 'If you weren't so much younger…' he thought, 'I'd think you were one of them…'

"I-I'm sorry miss," Shakey said by way of an opening remark, "I didn't know you were there."

The young girl didn't reply, she just looked calmly at Shakey.

"M-my name's Shakey…" Shakey stammered, suddenly nervous under the child's gaze.

The child remained silent.

"Uh…" gulped Shakey, feeling strangely uneasy around the silent child, "It's been nice meeting you, but I have to be going…  Bye Bye now…"

Shakey walked off, wondering why he'd felt so weirded out by the girl.

'It's not as if she did or said anything unusual…'

Shakey stopped as a thought hit him, 'Wait a minute!  What IS a little girl doing up here all by herself anyway?  Perhaps I should ask her if she's okay…'

His mind made up, Shakey turned around to go back to the girl.

And stopped as he nearly walked over her.

'She followed me?' Shakey wondered, 'Or was she just going the same way I was?'

"Uh…  Miss?" Shakey asked hesitantly, "What are you doing up here?"

The child didn't answer, she just gazed calmly at Shakey.

"Err…" Shakey decided to try a different tack, "Where are your parents, Miss?"

The child continued to gaze calmly at Shakey.

"Where's your home?" Shakey asked, a sick suspicion starting to fill him.

The child didn't answer, nor did her gaze waver.

Shakey came to a worried conclusion, 'Doesn't talk…  She's up here all by herself…  Grubby appearance…  There's definitely something wrong here…  I'd better call Mazurka and get her to check things out…'

Shakey pulled out his Cell phone and dialled the Clone Zone.

"Yes?" asked the soft voice of one of the Clones.

"Shakey here, I've got a problem…"

"Where are you?"

"At the Hilltop lookout," replied Shakey, "I think I've got a lost child here.  She appears to be traumatised, possibly a refugee…  Can you send someone?"

======================================================================

Fragment - Confrontation.

Shakey Atari sat at a Hilltop lookout, breathing the Dusk air, and playing 'Minder' to a lost child.

They sat beside each other at a picnic table, mostly just looking at each other.

For his part, Shakey tried to talk with the child, asking her who she was, where her family was, and how she came to be at the lookout.  For her part, the young girl only looked at Shakey, never making a noise.

The sound of an approaching car caused Shakey to turn his head and look at the road leading onto the picnic area.

"Mazurka!" Shakey breathed in relief, recognising the new sports car Mazurka had recently 'acquired' from a car dealer whose family the Clones had saved.

The car pulled up, and Mazurka and two Clones got out, and walked towards Shakey.

"Oh man," Shakey rabbited, "Am I glad to see you!  I was up here and this girl…"

"Move away from her!" interrupted the Clones, their faces suddenly frowning.

"Wh-what?" asked Shakey, as the two Clones moved sideways, putting themselves and the girl at the corners of an equilateral triangle.

Mazurka was puzzled, "What do…"

"Move Away!" hissed the Clones, assuming combat stances.

The unmistakeable feeling of fingernails scraping over the chalkboard of his spine, let Shakey know that an E.T. Field had suddenly manifested itself.

…VERY close to him.

Mazurka suddenly paled, and started to slowly back away.

The two Clones manifested their own E.T. Fields while gazing intently at a point beside Shakey.

Shakey slowly turned to check where the Clones were looking, only to end up facing the child beside him.

…And almost fainting…

The young girl sat there, a chaotic mash of energies crystallising in front of her.  The calm gaze she had directed at Shakey, had been replaced by a slight frown directed at the Clones.

"…uh…" said Shakey, trying to stand up on unsteady legs, and failing.

At the movement beside her, the young girl turned her attention back to Shakey.  She looked at him for a long moment, then she did some rather surprising things.

First, she smiled at him.  A serene expression of non-aggression towards him.  Second, she held her hand out to him, the energy patterns of the fractured E.T. Field swirling into a ball.  Third, she turned to the Clones, and smiled at them.  Fourth, the ball of energy in her hand vanished.

Shakey sat there, breathing hard.

"Do not worry," the two Clones softly chorused, faint smiles on their faces as they relaxed their postures, "She will not harm anyone…"

Shakey turned to stare at the two Clones.  He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he realised that the child was now standing beside him.

The child smiled at Shakey, then she reached out and took Shakey's hand.

In a VERY firm grip.

"Ah-are you sure?" asked Shakey, not reassured in the least by the death grip the child had on his hand.

"Yes, we are sure," replied the Clones.

"H-how do you know?" asked Shakey nervously.

"Because she is flesh of our flesh," stated the Clones.

"Flesh of your flesh?" repeated Shakey, not quite coping with things.

"Yes," confirmed the Clones, "She is either our sister, or our daughter."

"D-Daughter?" a wide-eyed Shakey exclaimed, right before he fainted.

======================================================================

Fragment - Family Addition.  (After Confrontation)

Shakey regained consciousness on the hilltop lookout beneath a night sky.

'…ooogh…  wotta nightmare…,' Shakey thought, 'Rave's got a secret daughter…  And at only fifteen years of age!  I don't wanna think about the rumours that'd pop up if that ever happened!  Especially the ones about who the father is…'

Shakey moved slightly, and he heard a rustling noise.

He looked down, and was even more surprised to see he had an emergency Thermal Blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "What gives?"

"Are you feeling better?" asked a familiar soft voice.

Shakey turned his head, and noticed that a Rave Clone was sitting on the grass beside him.

Further off, Shakey could see Mazurka's sports car.  Mazurka and another Rave Clone were sitting beside a young blue-haired girl at a picnic table.

"Err…" said Shakey, showing that despite the situation, he was still articulate, if not actually intelligible.

"Rest," said the Clone, "You've had a mental shock…"

"…girl…" whispered Shakey, "…she… she's…"

"One of us," said the Clone, watching Shakey intently.

"…h-how?" asked Shakey, "…and why… so… young?"

The Clone paused before replying slowly, "We are… unsure…"

"…another surprise from the secret labs…" muttered Shakey, lying back and closing his eyes, a look of weary suffering on his face.

"Perhaps," admitted the Clone.

"Ready to go home Shakey?" asked Mazurka's voice.

Shakey opened his eyes, to find that Mazurka had walked over to where he was.

"I guess so," he replied, sitting up and removing the crinkling plastic of the emergency Thermal Blanket.

"Great!" said Mazurka in a cheery voice, "I feel like going out and celebrating!"

"Celebrating?" asked Shakey, not quite up to speed with reality.

"Of Course, Silly!" replied Mazurka, looking fondly at the young blue-haired girl beside the other Rave Clone, "It's not every day I become an Auntie!  Or for that matter, you get to become an Uncle…"

"U-uncle?" Shakey nearly fainted again.

"Sure!" confirmed Mazurka, "You heard the Girls.  Junior over there is 'flesh of their flesh', so she's got to be some sort of 'family'.  If not a 'sister', like the Girls are to each other, then a 'daughter' type of thing, or 'niece'…"

Shakey's mind nearly boggled as he tried to reconcile this latest addition to the tangled web of his family tree.

'137 half-sisters, plus one niece…  Or should that be half-niece if she came from a half-sister?' ran through Shakey's dazed mind.

"Hurry up Shakey!" called Mazurka, striding back to her car, "The night's not getting any younger, and I need to PARRR-TEE!!"

One Clone sat in the backseat against the driver's side wall.  The mysterious girl sat beside her in the middle.  The other Clone guided Shakey onto the last seat in the back, before taking her own place in the front passenger seat.

Shakey wasn't too sure about the seating arrangement, especially not when the mysterious girl shyly smiled at him, and took his hand in another death grip.

"Don't worry," said the Clones, noting Shakey's nervousness, "She likes you."

Shakey began to sweat.

======================================================================

Fragment - Rekindling old Rivalries.  (After Family Addition)

Back at the Clone Zone, and Shakey's troubles were just starting.

"She could stay with us," offered Mazurka, obviously in 'Mother Hen' mode.

"But where will she sleep?" asked Shakey, "There's only 3 bedrooms in our apartment, and there's you, me and Aesir in them…"

"True…" muttered Mazurka, "Unless she sleeps with one of us…"

"That means you or me," said Shakey, stating the obvious, "I can't see Aesir sharing her room with any type of Rave Clone just yet…"

"She will sleep with us," a Rave Clone informed them, "She needs to be around others like her.  Ones who can teach her, from personal experience."

"But she'll still be able to sleep over occasionally," asked Mazurka, a note of Maternal pleading in her voice.

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "Once she learns to talk."

"She can't talk?" asked Shakey, "Why not?"

"She has not had the practical experience necessary, to be competent with verbal communications," explained the Clone

"But…" pressed Shakey, "A girl her age…"

"Her age is… undetermined," murmured the Clone evasively.

"A tank thing?" asked Shakey, remembering the Doppelganger Lab.

"Yes," replied the Clone, grateful for Shakey's unwitting help, "A… tank thing…"

"Poor kid," muttered Shakey.

Bedding arrangements worked out, those involved went their various ways.

Shakey went to bed, to sleep it all off.  Mazurka sallied forth like an alcohol seeking Dracula.  The Rave Clones plus one half set off to their part of the world, and Aesir…

Well, Aesir was helping out elsewhere, providing translation services to some of the GaiJin (Foreign People) Emergency Aid workers who were in town.

'On The Spot Translation' was an essential part of the Relief efforts, and Aesir was only too glad to prove she had more than one area of expertise.  Much more so, now that she knew she could never again prove her worth by Piloting an AVE.

Even though Aesir was less than fluent in spoken Japanese, let alone the written form, her fluency in both the written and spoken forms of English and German more than made up for it.

Especially if she was only required to translate the all too vexing simple things that so bedevilled foreigners.  Such as Japanese street maps, or restaurant menu items, or other cultural diversities…

"I'll let Mazurka tell Aesir about the new… girl," Shakey yawned, just before he fell asleep, 'If Mazurka wants her to live here…  she can… tell… self… zzzzzz'

Shakey woke early the next morning realising that something was wrong.

He looked around his room, blinking as he realised his bedroom door was open, although he had definitely shut it the night before.

Then Shakey realised that he wasn't alone in the room…

On the floor beside his bed, was the young girl who had entered Shakey's life the day before.  She was wearing an oversized shirt as a nightgown, and was curled up on the carpet, with no other bedding to cushion her small body.

Shakey tensed, 'What's she doing here?' he wondered.

Then he remembered what a Clone had said to him, '…she likes you…'

'She… likes me…' Shakey's mind went back to another blue-haired girl who had often sat by his bedside when he was in Hospital.

'Is she… watching over me?  Like the Second Rave did?'

"Err… Miss?" Shakey asked, reaching out to gently shake her awake.

The girl woke easily, and turned to look calmly at Shakey, giving him a small smile as she did so.

"Is everything all right?" asked Shakey.

The girl nodded.  The first response she'd ever made to any of Shakey's questions, that he would recognise as an answer.

"Aren't you uncomfortable, sleeping on the floor like that?" asked Shakey, somewhat concerned for the child's comfort.

The child shrugged slightly.

"Wouldn't you rather be in a bed?" Shakey pressed, hoping the child would toddle off back to her own room, wherever that was.

The child nodded, and stood up.

Shakey felt relieved, 'Looks like she understands me, at any rate…'

Then the child surprised Shakey by lifting his bedcovers, and climbing into bed with him.

Shakey froze, unsure of what to do or say…

The child partially resolved Shakey's dilemma, by snuggling up against him, and promptly appearing to fall asleep.

Old memories rose in Shakey's mind, from when he was a very young child, and he had found comfort when cradled by his mother.

'If little children are scared, or insecure, they'll often find comfort by being close to a Parent,' Shakey thought, 'Mazurka said I'm her Uncle…  So I guess that means I'm some kind of a Parent figure to her…'

Shakey paused, then he put his arms around the child and cradled her to him.

'I'll ask Mazurka and the Clones about this later,' he decided, 'As well as what my other duties as an 'Uncle' are…'

Time passed.

'Should I wake her up again?  Or wait until she wakes normally?  I'll have to get up and prepare breakfast soon anyway, so there's…'

A sudden gasping noise from the doorway, made Shakey turn his head.

When the girl had entered Shakey's room, she had not shut the door behind her.

So it was, that the two had an unexpected audience.

Aesir…

She had woken up, and as per her normal morning routine, had made her way to the bathroom.  And as usual, she had to walk past Shakey's room to get there.

But on this particular morning, Shakey's bedroom door was wide open.

Shakey started to sweat as he saw the slack-jawed look of shock on Aesir's face…

"…you…" Aesir growled raggedly, her body starting to tremble…

"What are you doing in bed with Rave?!" demanded Aesir.

"Rave?" asked Shakey in confusion.

Then it dawned on him, that because Mazurka had gone out partying the night before, Aesir might not yet know about the young girl the Clones called 'daughter'.  As well as the fact that the dim light in his room might not allow Aesir to see that the person beside Shakey under the covers wasn't a Rave Clone.

"This isn't Rave," Shakey said honestly.

An instant after he said that, his brain realised that not only did very few people actually have skin as pale as Rave, even fewer had blue hair like she did.  And despite such statistics, there was NO chance of any such coincidental look alike roaming around the Clones Secure Accommodation building…

And even LESS chance of Aesir believing the statement Shakey had just made…

"I m-mean…" Shakey stammered nervously.

Then the child turned in Shakey's arms and looked at Aesir.

The sudden appearance of the crimson eyes was more than enough proof for Aesir, that one of the Rave Clones was indeed, in bed with Shakey.

"Rave, why are you in bed with Shakey?" Aesir asked coldly.

The child remained silent, merely looking at Aesir.

"Answer me when I speak to you!" demanded Aesir, walking into the bedroom, "Don't just ignore me!"

"She is not ignoring you," said a soft voice from behind Aesir.

Aesir turned to confront the Rave Clone that had walked up behind her.

"Then why don't you tell me the meaning of this?" snapped Aesir, pointing an accusing finger at Shakey.

The Clone turned to those in the bed, "Stand," was all she said.

The blue haired child stood up, lifting aside the bedcovers, and revealing for the first time that the person in Shakey's bed was, despite her bodily colours, definitely NOT one of the Rave Clones.

Aesir's jaw hit the floor.

"We found her yesterday," stated the Rave Clone, "She does not answer you, because she is unable to speak.  Shakey was… comforting her, as he often has other people.  By holding them."

Shakey nodded.

"Nothing more," stressed the Clone.

"…i-i… didn't… i'm… sorry…" Aesir said in a small voice, before pushing past the Clone and fleeing the bedroom.

Shakey put his head in his hands and sighed, "This is definitely going to be, one of THOSE days…"

"Do not worry about it," said the Clone.

"B-but Aesir?" asked Shakey.

"We will take care of her," replied the Clone, looking at the blue-haired child.

The blue-haired child nodded.

"Stay in bed," the Clone said to Shakey, "We will make breakfast…"

With that, the Clone and the child left Shakey's room.

Shortly after, the aromas of a cooked breakfast wafted through the apartment.

Feeling hungry, Shakey rose from his bed and made his way to the breakfast table.

It was there that a strange sight met his eyes.

Aesir was already sitting at the breakfast table, looking rather uncomfortable.  The Clone was in the kitchen, working away at the stove.  The child was also in the kitchen, standing watch over the toaster.

"Good Morning Aesir," Shakey politely offered, sitting down at the table.

"…morning Shakey…" Aesir quietly replied, not looking at him, and still more than a little pink in her cheeks.

The toaster popped up, and the Clone put it on two plates.  She scooped generous servings of scrambled omelette onto the toast.  The Clone took one plate, and the child took the other.  Then they both walked over to the breakfast table.

"Breakfast is served," stated the Clone, setting her plate in front of Shakey.

The child set her plate of food in front of Aesir, then stood silently by, as if waiting to see if her peace offering was acceptable.

"…thank you…" mumbled Aesir, still rather pink in the cheeks.

The child smiled.

======================================================================

Fragment - Check-up.

After the events of the Final Battle, Mayi Buttin had found herself in the same boat as many other NERVIS staff.  That is, confined to the City until the level of her involvement in things could be determined.

Like many other people, Mayi's apartment building had been extensively damaged, and she had sought accommodation elsewhere.  It was then that she'd had an unpleasant fact forced on her.

NERVIS personnel were NOT wanted as tenants…

Mayi had been lucky, in that she'd only experienced minor unpleasantness before the Rave Clones took her in.

Mayi had been grateful for the Clones hospitality, accepting their comments that the Clones needed her Medical expertise, as a polite cover story for their offer.  Especially since all of the Medical equipment Mayi had used on the Clones had been lost when the NERVIS Base had been declared a 'no-go' area.

"But I still have Dr Akatlover's 'doctor bag'," Mayi had said wistfully, "So I can still act as a 'family doctor', even if I can't do a thorough analysis…"

Then Clones had taken Mayi to see the 'surgery' the Clones had set up in the second Dormitory level.

And Mayi's jaw had hit the floor…

For there… was a complete array of high tech Medical machinery that the Clones had covertly 'salvaged' from the NERVIS Base.

"Wha…?" Mayi had gasped, on seeing the 'commandeered' equipment.

"It's no good to anyone if it rots in the rubble!" the Clones had said.

So it was, that Mayi Buttin, with more than a little bewilderment, had become the In-House Chief Medical Officer for the Rave Clones.

Which brings us to the present…

"This can't be right…" said Mayi, the worried expression on her face, matching the tones in her voice.  The cause of Mayi's worry, currently lay before her.

The blue-haired child the Clones had accepted as their 'daughter', and who they had named 'Suekko' ('youngest child').

"What is wrong?" asked the blue-haired Rave Clone who was acting as assistant to Mayi, and 'interpreter' for the speechless child.

Mayi sighed, "Her… nervous system…  It's unlike anything I've seen before!"

The Clone looked at the readout, "I do not understand, please explain?"

Mayi paused to rub her eyes, "A normal Peripheral nervous system, branches out from the spinal cord.  All of these branches are joined strings of nerve cells that pass information on by electric current."

"All of these branches," Mayi rambled on, "Have 'junctions' where the nerve branch physically stops, and another branch starts.  The 'junction' acts as a feedback inhibitor, in that electrical impulses are stopped, turned into a chemical, then decoded by the next branch of nerve cells and passed on…"

"But she…" Mayi paused, "Has a… variation on this…  She appears to have… extra branches in addition to the normal branches…  Some sort of duplication, except that the duplicates don't have any 'junctions'…  Basically, her nervous system is 'double-wired'…  Not only which…" Mayi trailed off.

"The new nervous system doesn't appear to be composed of normal nerve cells…" Mayi muttered, "They look more like…  Brain cells…"

"If her Peripheral nervous system is like this," said the Clone, "What is her Central nervous system, her brain like?"

"We'll soon find out," Mayi said grimly, adjusting the controls so the scanner moved towards the child's head.

"…oh…" gasped Mayi, as the scan of the child's brain came up.

Or rather, the child's brains…

======================================================================

Fragment - Multiple, not Split.

"…this…" choked Mayi, dumbstruck at what she saw on the medical scanner.

"Is not normal," stated the Rave Clone, showing her grasp of the obvious.

The medical scanner currently showed a scan of the braincase of the Psuedo-Clone called Suekko.  Or more correctly, a scan of the contents of that braincase.

The gross abnormality that served Suekko as her Central Nervous System.

Mayi gulped, then tried to continue in a more professional tone, "Huuuh… Th-the scan shows… 4… 5… 6 major brain di-divisions instead of the nuh-normal left and right h-hemispheres…  Other p-parts of the brain are… abnorm…"

Mayi fell silent, her shoulders slumping slightly as she turned pale.

"Mayi?" asked the Clone, noting Mayi's sudden paleness, "Are you all right?"

"…i'm fine…" croaked Mayi, unaware that her comment made the Clone stare at her, "I just… REALLY need a coffee break…  Let's all… take a break… for a bit…"

"What sort of coffee would you like?" the Clone politely inquired.

"Strong…" said Mayi, still dazed from what she'd just seen, "Very strong…"

Mayi took several deep, calming breaths as she sat down in her chair.

'How did this happen?' Mayi asked herself, 'Was this part of some secret AVE project?  Did Sempai (Ritzy) know about this?  Was she involved?'

"Coffee.  Strong," said a Clone in a Maid's Outfit, placing a tray with Coffee Pot, mug, saucer, spoons, sugar and milk beside Mayi.

"Thank you," mumbled Mayi, pouring herself a mug of the rich dark liquid.  She added two sugars, paused, then added another one and some milk.  Then she just sat for some time, idly swirling her spoon in the cup, obviously deep in thought.

The Clones waited patiently nearby.

"Rave…" Mayi asked, her gaze locked firmly on the swirling coffee in her cup, "Tell me again, where you found her…"

"Shakey met her on a hilltop lookout," the blue-haired Clone replied.

"Is that all you know about her origins?" Mayi quietly asked.

Neither Clone said anything.

Mayi was a scientist, with multiple degrees in Medicine, and Physiology.  Beneath her shy, mousy exterior, lurked a brilliant mind, honed by years of discipline…

None of which she used now, as her 'Woman's Intuition' went into B-LS--T detection mode…  And immediately rang several alarms…

"Tell me…" Mayi said slowly, turning her head to pierce the Clones with a steel hard gaze, "Everything you know, or suspect about her…  And I mean, NOW…"

The two Clones began to sweat nervously.

"We…" they started in unison, "Believe that she is the result of our ability of instant regeneration…"

"The Doppelganger Unit that controlled Shakey's AVE that time…" the Clones paused, "Was controlled by a drugged Rave Clone…"

Mayi blinked.

"During the Final Battle," the Clones continued, "That Clone was killed, and her corpse immersed in a… large amount of TLC.  We believe, that some of her body cells may have survived, and tried to regenerate themselves…"

"You mean…" Mayi wore a ghastly expression on her face, as she tried to calculate just how MANY cells in a Clones body might be capable of such a feat, "There may be… MORE like her running around?"

"No," replied the Clones honestly, "We have checked the… likely place of her creation, and there are no others like her."

"If…" Mayi murmured dazedly, her gaze going off into the distance, "She's the product of spontaneous regeneration of 'orphan' cells…  Then… maybe…"

The Clones patiently waited for Mayi to return to them.

"…that could explain it…" Mayi uttered, suddenly shifting in her seat.

Mayi stood and strode purposefully over to the Medical scanner.  For the next five minutes she frowned at the readouts on the monitor, as she quickly ran the scanner over the child's body.

"Yes," Mayi finally said, stepping back from the monitor and turning to look at the child, "That fits…"

"Please explain," asked the Clones.

"If…" Mayi paused, collecting her thoughts, "She is the result of 'spontaneous regeneration' of Rave Clone cells, then her duplicated nervous system may be the result of several such 'regenerating' cell clumps joining together.  A neural version of the physical phenomena known as 'Chimerism'…"

"What is Chimerism?" asked the Clones

"Siamese Twins'," Mayi muttered, "Where two developing foetuses fuse together, or one is absorbed by the other, like what happens with 'Stone Babies'…  Except that in her… or should I say, 'their' case, it's not a 'disability'…"

"What are Stone Babies?" asked the Clones.

Mayi blushed slightly, "Err…  Just…"

Mayi sighed, then continued in Clinical Mode, "A 'Stone Baby' is where the developing embryo, or foetus dies in the womb, and isn't expelled through miscarriage.  Instead, the dead tissue is encased by the body, and kept inside the body of the mother.  In some cases of multiple births, an underdeveloped foetus, or dead embryo may be similarly encased within the body of one of it's siblings…  When the child is born, instead of being a 'Siamese Twin', they may have a 'parasite twin' attached to them, or a 'stone baby' inside them…"

"Neither Mazurka or Dr Akatlover told us of such things," commented the Clones.

"Well," said Mayi, somewhat reservedly, "It's… kind of rare…  I know I certainly didn't find out about such things until I was in College…"

"It may explain her E.T. Field," said the Maid Clone.

"E.T. Field?" asked Mayi, "The incoherent one she manifested at the lookout?"

"She did not manifest an incoherent E.T. Field," stated the Rave Clone.

"What?  But I was told…"

"She manifested several dozen," clarified the Maid Clone.

"SEVERAL DOZEN??" exclaimed Mayi.

"Yes," confirmed the Clones, "She manifested multiple E.T. Fields, and had coarse control over each of them simultaneously."

"…several dozen…?" repeated Mayi, staggering onto her seat, "…b-but you…?"

"Can only manifest a single E.T. Field?" completed the Rave Clone, "Correct.  That is partly why we wanted you to examine her."

"…" Mayi was speechless.

"And we believe we know how she was able to do it," said the Maid Clone, "Her nervous system…  Is not like ours."

"…multiple processors…" mumbled Mayi, using an old computer term.

"Yes," nodded the Clones, "She can create more Fields than we can, because she has more 'neural processing centres' dedicated to the task."

"If clumps of cells joined together," theorised the Rave Clone, "It would be reasonable that they would not give up their self-defence method to another clump.  Especially not if the clumps could 'synchronise' with each other, making their multiple Fields an even more effective weapon…"

Mayi's mind whirled back to when an Alien attack had occurred deep in one of the Test Facilities.  In that instance, multitudes of living 'Nanomachines', each the size of a microbe, had invaded the facility.

At first the NERVIS personnel had thought it was some sort of biologically caused corrosion, and had tried to stop it with an automated laser system.

They had been shocked when the 'corrosion' had manifested multiple E.T. Fields…

"…oh… My… GOD!!" exclaimed Mayi, a look of pure horror on her face.

"What is wrong?"

"If… she… then other…" Mayi uttered incoherently, "…countries… MAKE…"

"Indeed," nodded the Maid Clone, "We had thought that if Suekko could exist, then there was a chance that others could be cloned from her.  That the projects that made us, could be reborn, with her as their test subject…"

"We thought she was a mutation," the Rave Clone said quietly, "A unique variation.  We did not expect her to be just ourselves, multiplied."

Mayi sat in her seat, breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

"Mayi?" asked the Rave Clone, "Would you like us to tell Mazurka about this?"

Mayi gulped and nodded.

"We will then," confirmed the Clones.

"C-could…" Mayi croaked, "…you do me a favor?"

Both Clones tilted their heads slightly toward Mayi, indicating their attention.

"A-ask Mazurka if she'd like a d-drinking partner tonight…" said Mayi.

"Drinking partner?" queried the Clones.

"Yeah…" sighed Mayi, "I need something a little stronger than coffee…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Teddy? Barely!

Sometime in the night, Shakey woke to find he wasn't alone in his bed.

A mop of blue hair lay on his chest, its body nestled in the crook of his arm.

'Suekko,' Shakey thought drowsily, 'She must be feeling lonely again…'

Since Suekko had come into Shakey's life, the toddler sized genetic conglomerate had made a habit of sleeping near Shakey whenever she could.

The Clones had explained that since Suekko was the only one of her kind, she quite naturally felt lonely.

They also pointed out, that despite her unique origins and mental capacities, Suekko was still a child emotionally.

And like ALL children, Suekko needed the reassurance, the 'Teddy Bear Factor' of being physically near someone that she knew cared for her, someone she trusted.

Since Suekko seemed to have an instinctive liking and trust of Shakey, the Clones had asked him if he would let her sleep in his room.

The proposal had met with mixed responses.

Mazurka had gone into 'Mother Hen' mode, and said that Suekko could sleep in her room if she wanted to, ANYTIME.  Aesir had been slightly riled that she seemed to have yet ANOTHER rival for Shakey's affections.  Shakey…

Well, Shakey had been an only child, and he wasn't sure if he should see this from the point of view of an Uncle, or an Elder Brother.

Either way, whenever the toddler snuggled up beside him, Shakey always felt a warm feeling of gentle protectiveness towards the child.

'I wonder if this is how my Mom felt,' Shakey thought sentimentally as he dropped off to sleep, 'Whenever I used to go to sleep in her arms… zzzz'

Meanwhile, Mazurka was feeling especially 'Maternal', gazing happily at Suekko as the toddler slept peacefully in Mazurka's bedroom.

Back in Shakey's room, the genetically engineered killing machine known as Rave, snuggled happily against the unsuspecting human.

Despite her age and intellectual development, Rave ALSO needed the reassurance, the 'Teddy Bear Factor', of being physically near someone that she knew cared for her, someone she trusted.

In the morning, Rave would leave before Shakey would wake up.  But for now, her inner child dreamed as Suekko often did…

======================================================================

Fragment - Raising Suekko…

Raising a toddler like Suekko was NOT an easy thing.

Not just because child raising is not an exact science to start with.  Nor because each child is normally different to every other child, and consequently needs a 'customised' upbringing specialised to their specific requirements.

No, it was because Suekko was truly unique among not only children, but among all the creatures that lived on the planet.

Her multiple nervous system, and abnormal physical abilities provided more than the usual dilemmas associated with child raising.

As well as some unheard of advantages…

To start with, Suekko had a full set of teeth, so she had none of the teething problems other children her age had.  Although why a toddler should already have 'Wisdom' teeth, was not something the Clones wished to explain to anyone.

The telepathic link Suekko shared with the Rave Clones, had allowed her to absorb information from them.  Some of this was conscious, although a lot of information had been obtained subconsciously.  Such as 'Toilet training'…

The Rave Clones made full use of their telepathic link with Suekko to boost the child's learning curve to an appropriately 'inhuman' level.  Consequently, Suekko was a VERY well educated toddler, with an intellectual development YEARS ahead of her age group.

But…  The 'shared experiences' the Clones educated Suekko with, could only go so far.  As with any sort of 'education', there came a time when the mental education the Clones were giving Suekko, had to be supplemented by a more physical, or 'hands-on' education.

Having been raised in a Lab, the Clones were aware of just how well it had worked for them.  However, their own resulting lack of 'social skills' was something that made them wary of using the same techniques on Suekko.

Something Mazurka had forcefully brought up in her debates with the Clones.

"Do you want her to turn out like the Second Rave was?" Mazurka had hotly demanded, "Someone who didn't even KNOW what friendship was?"

"We now know what friendship is," the Clones had countered, "And we will inform Suekko of what we know…"

Mazurka had thrown her hands in the air at that statement, "But are you so certain that you know ALL there is to know about such things?  And even IF you do, can a… a 'mental' explanation adequately replace experiencing what it feels like, to MAKE a friend for yourself?"

The Clones had hesitated to answer THAT argument.

Mazurka had pressed ahead, "It's in childhood, that a person first STARTS learning about what friendship really, truly is!  If you want Suekko to develop into a normal well-adjusted person, then she NEEDS the sort of 'social contact' that other people get in their developmental years!"

A hot debate had followed, with the result that the Clones agreed that Suekko would enrol in a kindergarten.  This was merely so that Suekko could get the 'social contact' Mazurka insisted was necessary.  The Clones were adamant about continuing to 'home educate' Suekko about what the Clones knew.

Mazurka had gratefully taken what ground she had won, even though she personally wondered, 'Why does a toddler need to know about SWAT operations anyway?'

The matter settled, the Clones had conducted a search for a kindergarten that would suit their needs.

To start with, they needed one that would accept a 'mute' child like Suekko appeared to be.  As Suekko had already learned sign language, those places that accepted 'deaf' children were automatically put at the top of the list.

Larger kindergartens were reluctantly passed over, as the Clones reasoned that it was best if Suekko gradually got to know other people her own age, a few at a time.

Then there was the fact that Suekko's existence was NOT Public knowledge, and the Clones wanted to keep it that way.  If it was somehow revealed what Suekko really was, then the smaller number of people involved the better.

Which raised another problem, whether to 'disguise' Suekko or not.

The Clones eventually decided to give Suekko the appearance of a normal Japanese toddler.  That of dark brown/black hair, dark brown eyes and mild skin colour.

Suekko had happily participated in 'playing dress-ups' like her 'Aunties' did.

Much to Shakey's surprise…

"Oh?" Shakey exclaimed on being ambushed by a dark-haired toddler.  To his credit though, he'd immediately realised who it was when he saw the red irises.

"Suekko?" Shakey had asked, "Is that you?"

To which the toddler had nodded vigorously.

Eventually, everything was finally sorted out, and the day arrived when Suekko was to actually enrol…

Mazurka had butterflies in her stomach as she drove Suekko to the 'Sunny Days' kindergarten.  She was not the only one.

'Auntie Aesir' had decided to stay home, as her trademark red hair would attract too much attention.

'Uncle Shakey' could have gone with her, but it was decided that his presence might also attract too much attention.  After all, the vast majority of people dropping children off at Kindergarten WERE female…

'Auntie Rave' however…  Had decided to 'play it safe', and had inserted a fully armed covert 'intervention team' in the neighbourhood.  Not to mention having several 'Disguised Clones' available for less drastic interventions.

Mazurka had been left with the job of actually enrolling Suekko.  This was partly because she was the most 'normal' of the people nearest to Suekko, but mostly because she had become well-known for her relief efforts to the survivors of the Final Battle.  Her face had even been used in promotional posters and ads.

The surviving members of the Bridge Crew had offered to do the job for her, but having them any of them show up had its own special problems.

'I hope this goes all right,' Mazurka nervously thought, as she reviewed Suekko's cover story, 'Just arrive…  And follow the plan…  Tell 'em that Suekko is a mute War Orphan…  They'll believe that…  We got more than enough War Orphans to stock a school with, one more shouldn't be too conspicuous…'

'Yeah… Right…' Mazurka sourly considered, 'A War Orphan that just happens to be referred to them PERSONALLY by one Major Mazurka Kutsarug, Poster girl for the Combined Relief Services…  I hope they don't wonder why I'm not trying to turn this into a media event…  Suekko being 'mute' might cut it…  But…  If they start digging into her records…'

Mazurka arrived at the Sunny Days Kindergarten parking lot, and turned her car's engine off.  She paused for a moment to compose herself, then turned to Suekko…

"Now remember," Mazurka said gently as she looked the Child in her eyes, "You're playing a role today, just like Auntie Rave does…"

Suekko nodded, her brown tinted contact lenses reflecting Mazurka's face.

"If there's any problems…" Mazurka paused, "Either myself or one of your Auntie Rave will come and get you…  Do you understand?"

Suekko nodded again, a small smile on her face.

Mazurka reached out and hugged the child to her, "Give Auntie Rave a 'call' if you have any questions, or if anything unusual happens…  They'll come and get you if it's needed.  Remember, they'll be in the neighbourhood, nearby…  Okay?"

Suekko nodded as she hugged Mazurka back.

Having reassured herself as much as she could, Mazurka walked Suekko towards the reception desk for the kindergarten…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Rekindling old Rivalries #1.

"What are you doing in bed with Rave?!" demanded Aesir.

Then the child turned in Shakey's arms and looked at Aesir.

{I sense a Disturbance in the Wa (Japanese term for Harmony)}

The sudden appearance of the crimson eyes was more than enough proof for Aesir, that one of the Rave Clones was indeed, in bed with Shakey.

"Rave, why are you in bed with Shakey?" Aesir asked coldly.

The child remained silent, merely looking at Aesir.

{First Law states, 'Protect the Shakey'…}

"Answer me when I speak to you!" demanded Aesir, walking into the bedroom, "Don't just ignore me!"

{Target Locked!  Powering up Converters!  Three Seconds to Obliteration!}

WAIT!! Screamed the Group Mind of the Clones.

Yeah, let me get some popcorn first!

TWELVE! snapped the Group Mind, That's *NOT* 'Helping'!

======================================================================

OMAKE - Rekindling old Rivalries #2.

"Breakfast is served," stated the Clone, setting her plate in front of Shakey.

The child set her plate of food in front of Aesir, then stood silently by, as if waiting to see if her peace offering was acceptable.

"…thank you…" mumbled Aesir, still rather pink in the cheeks.

The child smiled {Laugh off the laxatives in that lot, you Cow!}

Twelve? the Group Mind nervously asked Did you…?

It's not MY Fault! Twelve vehemently protested, She's been reading Mazurka's 'Crayon Shin-chan' Manga books!

Note - Crayon Shin-chan is a Manga story about an absolute brat of a child who does things that makes 'Bart Simpson' look like a Boy Scout!

======================================================================

OMAKE - Teddy? Barely!

In the morning, Rave would leave before Shakey would wake up.  But for now, her inner child dreamed as Suekko often did…

Sometime the next morning, Shakey's 'sleep-in' time was rudely interrupted…

"What are you doing in bed with Rave?!" demanded Aesir.

"Rave?" blinked Shakey in confusion.

Then it dawned on him, that Suekko had probably climbed into bed with him again.

"This isn't Rave," Shakey said honestly, "It's Suek-"

"-ko…" Shakey finished lamely, as he realised that not only was the body beside him rather large for a toddler, it wasn't the only other body in bed with him.

All around the edge of the bed, the heads of a dozen Rave Clones peered out from under the covers.  They all looked somewhat sheepishly embarrassed…

"Rave, why are you in bed with Shakey?" Aesir asked coldly.

"Well," chorused the pink faced Clones, "As you know, when a young child has a nightmare, they will often seek the comfort and security of their parent's bed…"

"AND…?" Aesir asked, her voice rising, and her eyebrow starting to twitch.

The non-human Clones shrugged in unison, "And since Shakey is the ONLY family we have, we wondered if sleeping beside him would work just as well…"

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	23. 22 Fractions of Twelve LIME ?

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Fractions of Twelve"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Based on the words of Doctor Ritzy Akatlover, the Rave Clones can 'prove' to their OWN satisfaction, that since they are not of Human origin, then they are not Human.

But…  If the Clones aren't Human, can they truly hope to find happiness with the Human they love?

For one Clone at least, 'hope springs eternal'…

These are some thoughts on what might be, focusing on the interactions of the Clone known as 'Twelve'…

======================================================================

Fragment - Therapy? (after Twelve leaves Hospital - 2016?)

Mazurka lay beside the pool in the Clones' apartment block, soaking up the special peace and tranquillity that could only be found in this place.

A peace and tranquillity that was not marred in the slightest by the dozens of Clones using the pool for exercise and physio-therapy purposes.

As was their habit, the Clones went about their duties with silent efficiency, not bothering to speak unless necessary, and making little fact of their presence.  Even the injured bore the pain of their therapy with silent faces.

The sound of their splashing, added an oddly relaxing ambience to the poolroom, similar to the effect of surf on a beach, or the trickle of a waterfall.

Or at least, until Shakey walked in, pushing Twelve in her wheelchair…

Mazurka felt a change ripple through the 'ambience' of the pool area.

It was a sensation that was hard to define scientifically, but any Real Woman would instantly recognise the effect.

That of a group of teenage girls suddenly aware that a boy they liked was near.

Any Real Woman would also know what such a change could mean…

All through the poolroom, the female Clones suddenly changed slightly in their attitude, subtly changing position, as if to be able to watch Shakey better.

'Hmmm,' thought Mazurka, trying not to grin, 'I think things might just get interesting around here…'

The cause of the change, one Shakey Atari, was blissfully unaware of the effect he'd just had on the occupants of the Pool room.  This was partly because he was being overly attentive and concerned for the health and well-being of the crippled Clone in the wheelchair.  The Clone who'd been crippled saving Shakey's life, weeks before…

"Shakey, will you please help me into the water?" Twelve softly asked.

"Sure," Shakey agreed with a chivalrous smile.  His smile became rather strained as Twelve removed her wrap/bathrobe, to reveal she was wearing a navy and white striped bikini.  Shakey blushed…

The bikini was by no means skimpy, and certainly covered as much of Twelve's figure as Aesir's bikini did hers.  However, compared to the one-pieces the Clones usually wore, it did appear rather 'revealing'.

Mazurka couldn't help but grin at Shakey's reaction.  She'd told Twelve that a bikini like Aesir's would certainly get a boy's attention.  She'd even helped Twelve pick this particular one out in the shop, with help from another Clone…

"Well?" asked Twelve.

"Sorry," Shakey apologised, reaching out to help her out of her wheelchair.

"Shakey," Twelve said, as the embarrassed boy gingerly put his arms around her.

"What?"

"Are you getting in the pool dressed like that?" Twelve asked, indicating Shakey's current getup of house slippers, shorts, and t-shirt.

"Ah…  Heh!" blushed Shakey, "Just a minute…"  He quickly pulled his t-shirt off, and shed his slippers.  Then he lifted Twelve out of her wheelchair and carried her over to the ramp that led down into the shallow end of the pool.

For her part, Twelve put her arms around Shakey and clung on with more strength than was needed in the situation…

Shakey sloshed his way down into the water.  When it reached past his stomach, he told Twelve, "You should be able to float from here…"

Twelve loosened her grip on Shakey, letting the water support her body weight.  She kept a firm hold on Shakey's arm though, using him as an anchor point as she floated on her back in the water.

"Will you help me with my therapy?" Twelve asked.

"Uh…" Shakey hesitantly answered, "I don't know much about Physio stuff…"

"We can show you," offered another Clone nearby.

"But…" Shakey tried to argue.

"Your help will be appreciated," another Clone stated, "Despite our numbers, we are always short-handed when it comes to helping the injured."

Mazurka tried hard not to laugh at that, 'Yeah!  Right!' she thought to herself, 'Tell him another one!  That's only if they ALL try to do their Physio at once…'

"Well…  Um…  If it's something easy…" Shakey was torn between his desire to help the Clones, and his fear of fouling things up.

"Do not worry Shakey," said Twelve, "We are in a pool, I can not fall over and break."

"So what do I do?" asked Shakey, feeling sheepish.

"Stand there," instructed another Clone, "And let Twelve use your arms to help keep her steady in the water when she kicks her legs."

So it was, that Shakey Atari stood for over an hour in a swimming pool, helping a crippled girl get back the use of her legs.

Unaware of the social therapy he was also providing to the Clones…

Mazurka was more than satisfied with events, 'A few more sessions like this,' she thought, 'And the Girls will be ready to hit the beaches for real…'

Mazurka looked wistfully at the Clones, 'Going by the 'looks' and 'figures' the Girls have now, they'll be real heartbreakers when they grow up…  Sooner or later, the males around them will realise that, and they'll start being asked out on dates…  It's best if they're not totally unprepared…  Good thing they know a nice boy like Shakey…  He'll help them get used to boys…'

Mazurka picked up a clipboard beside her, and made a note, 'Bikini okay…  Contact manufacturer for bulk order… in different colours…'

======================================================================

Fragment - Lord of the Dunces. (after Twelve leaves hospital - 2016?)

Shakey Atari had endured more than his fair share of stressful situations in his brief 15 years of life…

He'd experienced severe emotional hardship, and agonising physical pain…

He'd been seriously injured, and had woken up in an intensive care ward more times than he wanted to remember…

He'd had to fight to the death over a dozen times, in valiant attempts to save the entire Human race…

He'd been 'lost in Action', and 'written off' as dead at least twice…

He'd looked the 'Grim Reaper' in the bony orbs, and LIVED to tell the tale!

None of which helped him now, as he endured one of the most harrowing rites of passage ANY teenage boy could expect to face…

…Learning to Dance…

Or, more correctly, learning to Dance by helping LOTS of pretty young girls learn how to dance…

…Girls that 'liked' him…

In the main Clone Zone training hall, Shakey was currently engaged in helping a small group of Clones learn how to do the 'Waltz'.

Mostly, the Clones twirled around the floor on their own.  They moved in perfect synch to music from a small 'boom-box', learning the basic moves by heart.

However, as part of their lessons, the Clones had insisted that Shakey honour a promise he'd made previously.  Namely, that he would dance with EACH of them…

Shakey didn't really mind, after all, he DID like the Clones, and he DID want to help them develop normal lives.  Although, he wasn't sure if his own clumsy efforts to dance were of any help to the graceful Clones.  His own talents were a source of embarrassment to him, but at least the Clones were polite enough to ignore his mistakes.

Still, if the truth were told, Shakey would gladly endure any embarrassment for the Clones.  He'd even sacrifice his own life for theirs, or heroically endure any tortuous hardship he could imagine.

…But that didn't stop Shakey from wishing the Clones wouldn't hold him so 'close', or squeeze him so **HARD** as they danced with him…

"Er…" Shakey squeaked at his current dance partner, "Not so tight…  Please?"

"Sorry," the Clone whispered, easing the 'death-grip' she had on Shakey.

The pressure on his rib cage relented, allowing Shakey to breathe once more.  'They mustn't know their own strength…' he thought.

Soon enough, the short dance lesson was over, and the Clones had to go to their other assigned studies and duties.

"Thank You, Shakey," the Clones all chorused softly.  Shakey nodded silently in acknowledgement, wheezing slightly as he sat on the lowest row of a set of raised seating benches.

The Clones began trooping out, although some stayed behind to help tidy the place up.

"I'll take care of that," offered Shakey, "You go to your next class."

The Clones hesitated, then nodded their acceptance and left, leaving Shakey alone in the Training Hall.

"Let's see now," muttered Shakey, running through a checklist, "Music disks? Check!  Dance instruction booklets?  One, two, three…"

Shakey came up a few short of the number he was supposed to have.  Looking around the hall, he realised that some of the booklets had fallen down between the raised seating benches.  As luck would have it, he couldn't quite reach them, and had to partially crawl underneath to get them.

'Almost there' thought Shakey reaching for the last booklet, 'Just a bit more…'

"Shakey?" asked a soft voice from behind him.

The sudden surprise caused Shakey's battle-honed, cat-like reflexes to kick in.  His graceful response involved him hitting his head on the underside of the bench above him with a dull MEATY thud.

"OWWwww!" Shakey groaned, as stars swam before his eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked the soft voice in concerned tones.

Shakey slowly opened his eyes, and looked towards the source of the voice.

…And saw a blue-haired Clone with a worried look on her face…  In a wheelchair…

"Twelve?" Shakey croaked, "Is that you?"

"Yes.  I am me," replied Twelve, smiling at their 'private joke'.

"What brings you here?" asked Shakey, crawling out from under the bench with the last of the instruction booklets.

"I…" Twelve suddenly looked nervous, "…wanted to ask…  a favour…"

"Sure!" Shakey didn't wait to hear what the favour was.  He'd do anything for the Clones, especially Twelve, the Clone who'd been crippled saving his life.

"Then close your eyes," Twelve murmured.

Shakey suddenly wasn't too sure about things.

"I have a little surprise for you," added Twelve.

Shakey **REALLY** wasn't too sure about things.  He began to sweat drop as a sudden apprehension swept over him.

"Trust me," Twelve smiled at him.

Shakey gulped, then did as Twelve had asked, and closed his eyes.

The sudden lack of vision, coupled with Shakey's apprehension about things in general, considerably boosted the sensitivity of his other senses.  He heard sounds of exertion, the rustle of cloth, and the squeak of the wheelchair as Twelve obviously moved about.  Doing something…

"You can look now," Twelve's voice was tinged with the breathy aftermath of physical exertion.

Shakey cautiously opened his eyes.

There before him, stood the crippled Clone known as Twelve.

Stood…  The crippled Clone…  By herself…  Without crutches…

"Twelve!" exclaimed Shakey, a sudden grin of wondrous joy marking his face, "You can stand!?  How?  When?"

"Yes," Twelve had more than a hint of pride in her voice, "I have healed enough to stand, and walk unaided for short periods.  Since last week…"

"That's GREAT!" enthused Shakey, ecstatic that his friend was recovering.

"Now," breathed Twelve, a sudden shyness in her voice, "About that favour…"

Shakey blinked, realising that 'closing his eyes' must NOT have been the favour Twelve wanted from him…

"Would you dance with me?" Twelve asked quietly, dispelling Shakey's doubts.

"Sure…  I'd be glad to," Shakey confirmed with a smile, "No matter how long your convalescence takes, I'll dance with you."

"I meant now," Twelve barely breathed.

"B-but," Shakey spluttered, obviously caught off-balance by Twelve's request.

"Please Shakey," Twelve pleaded with tears in her eyes, "You do not know what it has been like…  Lying in bed, unable to move, dependent on other people…  Knowing that the Others are doing things you can not…"

Shakey was only 15, and the sight of someone he cared for, practically begging him to treat them like he did other people moved him…

"A-all right," Shakey conceded.

Twelve looked at him with relief in her eyes.

"But only on two conditions!" Shakey cautiously asserted, not wanting to make things worse for Twelve.

Twelve looked at him expectantly.

"One!  We take things slow and easy, and if you have any problems, or are in any pain, you tell me!  All Right?"  Shakey knew that the Clones dealt with pain by the age-old method of 'grin and bear it'.  Although the Clones didn't so much as 'grin', as use a 'poker-face' instead.

Twelve nodded meekly.

"Two!  We do a simple dance!  The ones the others are learning would certainly strain you too much.  All Right?"

Twelve nodded, a faint smile on her face.

Shakey breathed a sigh of relief, then rummaged through the music disks, looking for some music appropriate to the situation.  Something slow and easy…  He smiled as he found what he was looking for, and popped it into the boom-box.

"Okay Twelve," Shakey turned to the Clone, "We'll do what's known as a 'cheek' dance.  It's set to slow music, and there's no sudden or demanding movements.  Basically, we stand close together, and sway in time to the music."

"All right," agreed Twelve, satisfied with the fact she'd be dancing at all, even if it wasn't the same dances as her sisters were doing.

Shakey pressed 'play' on the boom box, then surprised Twelve by stepping up to her and taking her in his arms, pressing her firmly against him.  "Don't worry," he murmured by way of explanation, "I'll help support your body weight.  Don't be afraid to lean on me if you have to…"

Twelve gratefully looped her own arms around Shakey, and firmly hugged him back.

The music started, and Shakey began to move, swaying gently from side to side, in time to the slow relaxing beat of the music.  "Take it slow and easy now," he said quietly to Twelve, "Don't rush, just relax and find your own pace…"

The slow beat of the music and the gentle swaying motions began to affect Twelve.  She began to relax, and sway in time to the music.  She rested her head on Shakey's shoulder, and closed her eyes as she let the magic of the moment wash over her.

True, the dance wasn't much more than a standing hug that swayed from side to side.  But for Twelve, who had spent long weeks in a hospital bed, unable to move about, or in a wheelchair, or struggling on crutches, it felt like freedom itself…

This physical proof of her rehabilitation caused a sense of accomplishment to run through Twelve, and her spirits soared.  After all that time suffering, able to experience 'real life' only through her sisters 'second-hand' memories, Twelve was finally on the brink of a whole new life of her own.

Unnoticed by Shakey, tears of joy welled in Twelve's eyes.

…And sharing this moment of triumph with her, helping her to have that moment, his actions giving that moment to her like some sort of personal gift, was the boy Twelve cared for.  A boy that Twelve knew, cared for Twelve and her 'sisters'.

'He cares for us…' Twelve thought, a smile on her face, 'He wants to help us feel better…  Even this dance…  He is trying to protect me…  He cares… for ME!'

Twelve's face pinked slightly as she realised that her heartbeat had changed to match that of Shakey's.

'Two hearts…' she mused, 'Beating as one…  Is this how two people start to 'become one'?  Would he want… me… as his 'girlfriend'?'

Twelve's face got pinker as a memory of the Second Rave arose in her mind.

The Second Rave and Shakey had been in an elevator, and Shakey had made a comment about how the Second Rave would 'make a great mother'…

'Would he want me… as the Mother of his children?' Twelve wondered.

Mazurka's 'Life Education' lessons had covered some of the morals and ethics of Dating, Romance and Marriage.  In particular, how every child deserved a caring family.  Mazurka had been quick to point out, that it didn't matter whether the family was a 'traditional' one, an 'extended' one, a 'tribal' one or a 'village' one, so long as the child was properly cared for, and had proper 'Role Models'…

And one of the MOST important of those 'Role Models' was the one the Parents of the child provided.  That is, did they treat each other with love and respect?

…Or as Mazurka had put it, "Raising Children requires COMMITMENT from those involved in creating the child in the first place.  In our current society, the proof of that commitment is formalised by the ceremony known as Marriage…"

'Would he want me…  As his Bride?' Twelve's heart skipped a beat at the thought.  With a deepere blush on her face, Twelve lost herself in an indulgence that girls her age often enjoyed…

…Day-dreaming about marrying the one they loved…

Shakey meanwhile, was having second thoughts about dancing with Twelve…

'Did I do the right thing?' Shakey worried, 'I asked her to tell me if she had problems…  But…  Would she?  The Second Rave was always putting others before her own well-being and comfort…  Would Twelve ignore things and 'Soldier On'?'

Shakey was mindful of his own lack of expertise in doing things properly.  Aesir had OFTEN reminded him of his 'klutz' status, in NO uncertain terms…  The fact that he might foul up somehow, was always in the back of his mind.  All in all, the situation was not making Shakey happy.  Instead, he increasingly began to see possible dangers to Twelve's health and well-being.

It was all making the rather slow and relaxing dance, to Shakey at least, seem to drag on for far too long.

Eventually, the music came to an end, and Shakey breathed a small sigh of relief.

Twelve hadn't said anything about pain or suffering, no accidents had occurred, and she was still holding him firmly, so things must be all right…

'Still,' a worried Shakey decided, 'It won't hurt to check…'

"How are you feeling Twelve?" Shakey murmured softly.

Twelve had been lost in a very pleasant day-dream, and Shakey's softly spoken words had the effect of jolting her back to reality.

Realising that she was holding the boy she'd been day-dreaming about marrying, made her already pink cheeks flame a darker shade of red in shy embarrassment.  Unsure of what to say, Twelve merely lifted her head from Shakey's shoulder, although she didn't have the courage to look directly at him.

…The fact she didn't answer him, or look at him, caused Shakey's apprehensions to bloom anew…

Shakey mistook the red cheeks for a sign that Twelve had over-exerted herself, and the teary eyes as a sign that Twelve was in obvious pain.  Her not answering or even looking at him, Shakey mistook as the Clones habit of 'suffering in silence', and trying not to show it.

"I'm sorry!" Shakey apologised, "I shouldn't have put on such a long piece of music!  Your wheelchair's over here…"

Shakey's caring attitude didn't help Twelve's sudden bashfulness.  She silently allowed Shakey to help her into her wheelchair.

With Twelve in her wheelchair, Shakey was able to make a proper job of feeling like an idiot, "I'm sorry," he repeated, "Is there any thing I can do for you?"

"No," Twelve finally spoke, "I am fine."

"Would you like me to wheel you back to your room?" Shakey persisted, his sense of guilt trying to find some way of atonement.

"That is not necessary," replied Twelve, "I am going to the Canteen…"

"Then I'll take you there!" offered Shakey, "It's the least I can do…"

Twelve merely nodded, uncertain of what else to do or say.

Shakey wheeled Twelve into the Canteen, where he got her a meal and generally continued to fuss over her.  It was only after Twelve had reassured him several times that she was fine, that Shakey's conscience allowed him to leave her be.

Of course, the other Clones in the Canteen had noticed such events…

Shakey had barely left the room, before Twelve was being bombarded with messages from her 'sisters'…

Well?  What Happened?  Details!  !!NOW!!

Twelve paused, collecting her thoughts about what had happened, before 'sending' her impressions to the others.

All around Twelve, the spirits of the Other Clones soared as their minds were instilled with a powerful sense of new-found freedom and personal hope.

…And hearts fluttered and beat faster, as impressions were received of soft music… kind words… being held firmly in the arms of the one they loved… and the gentle attentions of a caring soul…

Mindful of the happy bliss her sisters were feeling, Twelve waited a good two minutes before giving an Evil Smirk and 'sending' in oh-so-innocent tones…

I think that next Time…  I will try doing the Lambada with him…

The mental response was uniform, overwhelming, and outraged…

!!Twelve!!

======================================================================

Fragment - Acting in Self-Defence. (after the Final Battle, 2016-2017 ?)

Hospitals are places where the most extreme of Human dramas are played out.  Everyday, one can see the bright sparks of new lives being born, the bitter clouds of broken lives in pain, and the fading shadows of lives making their farewell performances.

Lurking behind these scenes of wondrous joy, sour recriminations and heart breaking despair, is the never ending emotional tension that such things create.  Some days, it appears as a faint zephyr, tasting of relief and hope.  Other days, it hangs around, a stale miasma reeking of grief and doom.

On this particular day however, it was going to try yet another flavour, care of Mazurka and a squad of fully 'armed to the teeth' Rave Clones…

Mazurka scowled as her squad surged into the Hospital where Shakey was being treated after the terrorist attack.

"D--N IT!" Mazurka swore under her breath, "I should have seen this coming!  Let your guard down for a second, and THAT'S when the creeps always strike…  ALWAYS!"

The Clones with Mazurka said nothing, but the alert way they moved, and carried their loaded weapons spoke volumes.

Mazurka barely paused at a Nurse station to bark at the Nurse on duty, "YOU!  I'm Major Kutsarug from NERVIS!  Seeing Shakey Atari!  Make a note!"

The Nurse didn't protest at the breach of Visitor Log-In protocols, or even Mazurka's gruff way of addressing her.  This was a professional trait born of long experience of how a person's emotions affected their ability to interact in a polite, harmonious social manner…

Then it agin, it might have had something to do with the quietly menacing attitude of the Clones that had already 'secured' the Hospital.  Let alone the 'no-nonsense' attitudes of the heavily armed squad with Mazurka…

Mazurka strode briskly down a corridor that already had several Rave Clones guarding it.  She stopped outside a room guarded by another two Rave Clones, one of whom opened the door for her…

Inside, Mazurka found another two Rave Clones standing 'close watch' over a familiar young man in a Hospital bed.

"Mazurka?" Shakey asked sheepishly, "Can I go home now?"

Mazurka glared at Shakey for a few seconds, then slumped and breathed deeply in relief, "When I heard about the attack…  I was worried about you…"

"I was fine…" Shakey mumbled, "The Clones kept me safe…"

Mazurka smiled, "Yes…  I did hear HOW Twelve 'kept you safe'…"

Shakey suddenly seemed even more embarrassed…

The smile left Mazurka's face, "You were lucky this time Shakey…  If the Clones hadn't gotten there…"  Mazurka trailed off, not needing to explain further.

Shakey looked down at the sheets in front of him, ashamed at the truth in Mazurka's unspoken observation.

All through his life, Shakey had defended himself by the tried and true method of 'Running Like H--L' away from any confrontation.  Such a basic strategy had always served him well.

But then the day came when he found out the hard way, that there were some things you just couldn't run away from…

…The day he tried to save an injured girl by piloting an AVE in her place…

Afterwards, he'd gone on to save the Human Race by being a reluctant AVE pilot.

After his piloting days were over, Shakey had gladly returned to his old method.  He'd never really had the heart of a fighter in the first place, and he'd been too sickened by the war he'd had to fight to want to learn about 'self-defence'.

…Then a group of terrorists had attacked the remnants of the NERVIS Base, trying to kill what key personnel remained…

When all H--L had suddenly broken loose around him, Shakey turned tail and ran.

…Only to find that the fight he ran from, chased after him…

After the first bomb blast had taken people by surprise, the terrorists made themselves and their true target known, blasting away at Shakey and relentlessly pursuing him when he ran away.

Shakey's intimate knowledge of the city was the only thing that saved him.  He had run for his life, using every winding alley, every nook and cranny he could think of to throw his pursuers off his trail.

Shakey's attempt to escape saw the buildings in the wake of his flight peppered with the bullets that sought his flesh, with several walls falling to explosive blasts that caressed the fleeing youth with shrapnel.  Despite his terrified best efforts, Shakey had eventually run out of room in which to run…

Other groups of terrorists appeared, cutting off intended avenues of escape, forcing Shakey to go in other directions, herding him towards the gaping hole blasted in the dome over the underground NERVIS Base.

Finally cornered between bullets and a drop into an abyss, several Clones had arrived on the scene, and quickly wiped out the threat to their beloved Shakey.

…But not before the terrorists had used their last weapon…  Poison Gas…

Seeing the danger wafting towards them, a Clone had grabbed Shakey, yelling "Hold on tight!" at him, before leaping with him over the edge of the precipice.

Facing a miles long fall into the darkness below, Shakey had screamed in fear and reflexively grabbed the Clone in a death grip.  The Clone had merely tightened her own grip on Shakey, and spread her E.T. Field, flexing it into a facsimile of a Hang Gliders aerofoil.

It had been a long slow glide down to a recovery team at the bottom of the drop, but the Clone known as Twelve wasn't in any hurry…

The hardy Clone was only too willing to misinterpret Shakey's nervous 'death grip' on her as being some sort of 'romantic' clinch.  Which partly explained the 'death grip' Twelve happily inflicted on Shakey's physique on the way down…

…As Twelve said in her Official report later, "I held Shakey Atari firmly, so that there would be no chance of his accidentally falling away…"

As well as how diligently Twelve had 'patted' Shakey down, looking for any injuries on their slow way to the ground…

…As Twelve recounted to the envy of the other Clones later on… So ripe, so firm, so fully packed…

The entire situation had been more than somewhat embarrassing for poor Shakey…

In the time since the incident, the mostly uninjured Shakey had been 'secured' in the Hospital under the watchful eyes of the fretful Clones.

"Oh, Shakey," Mazurka shook her head as she looked at the young man before her, "I'm afraid that you'll HAVE to learn to defend yourself!"

Shakey nodded silently, he couldn't find any way of arguing against it, not after what had just happened.

The Clones in the room said as one, "We will be happy to help train him."

"You are?" Mazurka smiled at the offer.

"Err," Shakey wasn't overly thrilled at the prospect of being trained by a bunch of pretty young females, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea…"

"Would you rather Aesir trained you?" Mazurka replied dryly.

"Aesir?  NO!" Shakey turned pale as a vision of Aesir mopping the floor with him sprang into his mind.

"Then it's settled," Mazurka said in her Command voice, "You'll start training with the Clones as soon as you leave the Hospital.  NO buts!"

"…all right…" sighed Shakey, still not convinced but resigned to his fate.

That afternoon, Shakey found himself in the Clone Zone Training Hall, with a dozen Clones dressed in various Martial Arts uniforms.

"…err…" Shakey felt the need to ask the first of the many questions he'd have on his way to Warrior Enlightenment, "How do we do this?"

"One on One Training," chorused the Clones.

"One on One Training?" Shakey felt more than a little confused, given the number of Clones in the Training Hall.

"Correct," confirmed the Clones.

"Okay, so…  Which of you is first?" Shakey asked the obvious question.

"She is," clarified the Clones pointing behind Shakey.

Shakey slowly turned, feeling more than a Vague Feeling of Impending Doom.

Behind him, stood the Clone known as Twelve.

Dressed in a rather 'figure-flattering' string bikini.

"Err?" squeaked Shakey, turning more than slightly red, "Sh-shouldn't you be in your tr-training clothes?"

"These are my training clothes," Twelve advised in a soft voice.

"B-but," spluttered Shakey, "You're not dressed anything like the others!" he turned and pointed at the other Clones for emphasis.

Shakey suddenly froze dead, his jaw hitting the floor as he saw that the other Clones were now dressed in outfits similar to Twelve's.  Their various Martial Arts uniforms folded neatly on the floor beside them.

"…wha??" Shakey wheezed in shock, not understanding what was going on.

"We have analysed your situation," advised the Clones, "And we have devised 'Special Training' exercises, to rapidly develop the skills you need."

Shakey blinked, "Special Training exercises?"

"Yes," confirmed the Clones, "We will start with one of the most basic of self-defense techniques, that of 'grappling'…"

"G-grappling?"

"Yes.  One of the first things you must learn, is how to get and maintain a hold on another person, and how to break out of a hold they may get on you…"

Shakey gulped, he had a BAD feeling about where this was going…

…And Shakey DEFINITELY didn't feel any better when he noticed Twelve was rubbing Baby Oil on herself.

"…b-baby oil…?" Shakey asked in disbelief.

Twelve nodded, "Yes.  Each Special Training exercise will provide you with an extra level of challenge, that will help develop your skills."

The Clones took the stunned Shakey by his arms, and gently guided him towards a children's wading pool set up on the floor.

Shakey took one look at the contents of the pool and went chalky white.

"…th… th… this is…?" Shakey stuttered, pointing at the pool.

"Well," clarified Twelve, making soft squelching noises as she entered the pool, "Grappling IS sometimes referred to as 'wrestling'.  So we thought…"

Shakey's anguished wail of Mortal Embarrassment echoed hauntingly throughout the building.  Then he turned in one blindingly fast fluid move, and ran like H--L out of the training hall.

The Clones tried to stop Shakey, but it appeared that their brief lesson had been VERY effective in teaching him how to get out of someone's grasp.

We do not understand… thought the perplexed Group Mind of the Clones, We have followed Popular Human Culture on these things to the letter…?

Twelve looked at the contents of the wading pool she was standing in, then sent, Perhaps he does not like Lime flavoured Jelly?

======================================================================

Fragment - Push Comes to Shove… (2022, before Shakey's 21st Birthday)

Despite their own feelings for Shakey, the Clones decide it would be best if Shakey 'married' one of his own kind, someone who could be to him, all that one of his own kind could be…

…But NOT without serious 'internal debate' in the Group Mind…

To prompt Shakey along his life's path, the Clones send him their newest album, (Clones are several Singing Groups by now) along with a message written in German.

Shakey can't read the message so he gives it over to Aesir.  Aesir takes one look, and nearly blows a fuse…

Put simply, the message from the Clones goes something like this…

"Dear Aesir, is it true that in Europe an unmarried man becomes a Bachelor on his 21st birthday, while an unmarried woman becomes an OLD MAID?"

Aesir proposed to Shakey that very night, and asked that the wedding be as soon as possible…

…Or to put it mildly, before Aesir had her 21st birthday at the end of the year…

…And THAT, is when the Effluent met the Aerofoil…

Note - Aesir has her birthday on December 4, some months AFTER Shakey has his on June 6.  In the NGE TV series, Asuka didn't actually appear until early 2016, some time after her 14th birthday in late 2015.  Going by Gainax's release of Rei's 'birth date' as being March 30 2001, Rei is some two months older than Shinji, and Shinji is some six months older than Asuka…

======================================================================

Fragment - Fencing Fiancées. (2022, Shakey and Rave are 21, Aesir is 20)

It is the hope of every parent, that their child will grow up healthy and strong…

It is the dread of every parent, that their child will grow up sooner rather than later, and no longer be the innocent babe of memories dear…

Shakey Atari had grown into a Fine Young Man by the time of his 21st birthday, despite the long odds he had faced in the AVE wars of several short years ago.

Shakey now looked much like many other young men his age.  Sporting a 'low-maintenance' hairstyle, his shaven face often wore wrap-around sunglasses and a couple of day's worth of stubble (just like a friend from his younger days).  His tall and slender frame was usually garbed in casual clothing that hid the wiry muscles he'd developed as an amateur long-distance runner.  His Mind and body honed by Tai Chi and Yoga, disciplines he pursued more for Psychological Harmony and Well-being than mere Physical health.

Although 'Harmony' was a thing Shakey needed more of on some days, than others…

Aesir sat at the kitchen table in Shakey's apartment, scowling at the pile of papers she was sifting through…

Shakey, for his part, was trying not to do or say anything to upset his intended wife as she sorted out the final details of their wedding.  Although Aesir had mellowed out a lot over the last few years, her legendary quick temper had replaced the slapping hand of old with a sharp wit and matching tongue.

The sudden sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"I'll get it!" Shakey yelled, glad for the excuse to be elsewhere.

Shakey opened the door, his usual greeting cut off as he saw who was there…

…Which in THIS particular case, was a well-dressed woman in high heels, a veiled hat, and a snug fitting silky dress with the sort of plunging neckline that drew attention to her chest rather than hid it.

"Shakey!" the mystery woman husked, her smile accented by a fashionable shade of lipstick, "Come to my arms and rest your weary soul in the bosom of my love!"

Whereupon Shakey was unceremoniously 'bear-hugged' by the surprisingly strong woman.  And because of the High Heels, quite-a-bit-taller-than-Shakey-was woman…

"…mmpfff!" said Shakey, his face and words muffled more by warm feminine flesh than the clothing that barely contained it…

"Oh Dear!" the icy-toned words came from somewhere behind Shakey, "It appears my FIANCEE has become stuck in your cleavage…  Please, ALLOW ME!"

A short 'tug-of'war' ensued with Shakey playing the part of the rope, and Aesir and the 'Mystery Woman' the opposing teams.  Aesir however, was the winner of what proved to be only another round in a long-running battle…

"HUSSY!" Aesir declared as she finally extricated Shakey from the other woman's embrace, "What so you mean by hitting on MY Fiancee like that?"

"Just because he's YOUR Fiancee," the other woman replied in a honeyed voice, "Doesn't mean he need fear a dull life, bereft of Passionate Lovemaking…"

"WHAT?" Aesir asked in the sort of 'mild' tones that had Shakey backing away unobtrusively WITHOUT any prompting from his 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom'…

…Which, by the way, was not only giving Shakey timetable information for the next buses and trains out of town, but an updated traffic report so he could get to the Transport terminal faster…

"Well," the mystery woman continued, "You may be the one who's going to be his wife, but I can at least apply for the position of his Mistress…  Whatever 'positions' that may entail…"

Shakey stopped trying to be 'unobtrusive' and ran like H--L…

"TWELVE…" Aesir growled in tones that would warn off a Tiger, "Is that YOU?"

"What CAN I say," the Clone known as Twelve purred in haughty tones, "Like my Bust line, my Fame precedes me, unlike SOME people I could mention…"

Shakey meanwhile, was in his 'Den', a small room that he'd specially modified for events just like this one.  Well, perhaps not EXACTLY just like this, but definitely for any situation that fell into the 'Oh S--T! I must get out of here Right D--N Now' category…

From a wardrobe, Shakey grabbed a large carry bag and a smaller backpack.  Donning the backpack, he dragged the carry bag over to the single window that the room had, and pulled a lever on the window frame.  With a click, the entire window frame lifted up and away, leaving a large rectangular shaped hole in the wall…

It was a matter of mere seconds to extract a long coil of rope from the carry bag, and attach it to a hook just outside the windowsill.  A quick yank to ensure the rope was secure, then Shakey threw the entire length of coiled rope over the edge of the windowsill.

As the rope uncoiled on its way to the ground, Shakey took a rock climbing harness from the carry bag and put it on…  Snapping it onto the rope, he hoisted himself out the window and began to abseil down the side of the apartment block…

Meanwhile back at the apartments door, Aesir and Twelve were escalating their level of interaction from 'Friendly Chat' to 'Amiable Conversation'…

Twelve and Aesir stood facing each other, each giving the other the sort of look best described as a 'Glare of Death', and which would make superstitious people murmur about the 'Evil Eye' before going for their protective talismans…

"He's MY Fiancee!" Aesir asserted in louder tones than needed, "I'll thank you NOT to go trying to confuse him!"

"Confuse?" Twelve retorted, "I should think it more a case of talking him back to his senses!"

"Yeah," Aesir sweetly agreed with a not-quite-sneer, "NON-sense!"

"Seriously though Aesir," Twelve said in normal tones, "He's just TOO much man for a woman like you to handle…"

"I can handle him just FINE!" Aesir insisted with a toss of her head.

"Not from what I've heard…" Twelve said under her voice.

"What was that??" Aesir demanded as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Still," Twelve allowed condescendingly, "When you come to understand him and his… 'needs'… as well as WE do, you'll see just how much help you REALLY need…"

"I don't NEED your help!" Aesir stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh you will," Twelve said dismissively, "I mean just look at the facts, he's young, handsome, well-off, a pleasant personality, well-spoken, a NICE body…  Overall, ALL the things any woman with half a brain looks for in a man…"

"And he's going to be all MINE!" Aesir fumed, her temper starting to boil over, "So stop talking about him like he's 'available', because he ISN'T!"

"Aesir dear," Twelve said sadly, "There are ANY number of women who'd try to take him away from you, let alone be satisfied with just 'scoring' with him…  Wouldn't you rather he was enjoying himself with someone you know will treat him right, rather than some floozy who's only going to wreck your marriage?"

By this time, the whites of Aesir's eyes were turning pink, and steam was starting to come out of her ears…  If Aesir was a Nuclear Reactor, the technicians would be screaming 'Melt-Down' and be running for their lives…

Meanwhile, Shakey was congratulating himself on his successful escape…

"YES!" Shakey crowed happily as he reached the ground, "It worked!  I'm SAFE!!"

"Huh?  What the-?" Shakey's elation was short-lived as a large sack suddenly enveloped him.  Fearing the worst, he began to thrash about…

"Don't worry Shakey," a familiar female voice said soothingly, "We will soon have you 'deprogrammed' from Aesir's evil brainwashing…"

Bundling the struggling sackful into the back of a delivery truck, the Rave Clones known as Ten and Levin drove off with their prize…

======================================================================

Fragment - Wedding Belles. (2022, Shakey and Rave are 21, Aesir is 20)

Weddings are strange events.  No other ceremony has the ability to so subtly combine elements of happiness, sadness, and annoyance.  Happy in that the ceremony is the symbol of a new hope, created by two people that love each other…  Sad in that the ceremony means the end of hope for others who had hoped to marry one of those now joined in Wedded Bliss…  Annoying, as could be confirmed by any poor sod who'd ever got stuck with the job of organising the details of such an event…

The Wedding of the Aesir the 'Amazon', and Shakey the 'Idiot', was no exception.

…Although in THEIR case, they did have a LOT of help getting things organised…

All 137 of the Clones pitched in, pooling their considerable talents to ensure that the wedding went off without any problems.

Even Twelve, although it nearly broke her heart…

Twelve was not alone in her misery.  The rest of the Clones also felt… 'strongly' about Shakey marrying another woman, and there were many tears shed…

But that didn't stop any of the Clones from doing their best.

On the day of the wedding, Aesir stunned everyone with her Wedding gown.  Designed and hand-made by the Clones, the gown was a glittering masterpiece of pearls, lace, crystal beads, and various carefully co-ordinated subtle hues of near white silk and satin, shimmering in the sunlight.

Despite their feelings, ALL of the Clones attended the ceremony…

Most of the Blue-haired Clones, were serving as Bridesmaids.  The others wore SWAT outfits, and helped the 'Disguised' Clones on 'Security'.  'Real' Security Agents were in conspicuous attendance, and in rather large numbers.  They performed the more menial tasks of 'crowd control'…

And was there ever a crowd to control!

The General Public had turned out in force on the day in question.  Thousands of well-wishers thronged outside the chapel.  The reason for such a turnout was due solely to the Media.

News of the impending marriage had found its way to the Press some time ago.  The Media, sensing a 'Wedding of the Year' type of story, had besieged all of those even marginally involved, trying to get details.

Mazurka had mixed emotions about the Press finding out.  On the one hand, she was appalled that the wedding might turn into some sort of 'circus', as 'Celebrity Weddings' often did.  On the other hand, she was aware that such a 'Good News' item, could also be worked to the advantage of the newly weds.  Several TV shows had offered somewhat 'lucrative' deals, in return for 'exclusive' stories and pictures.

Mazurka, the Clones, Shakey and Aesir had talked it over, and had decided to make the most of any 'positive imaging' it could give them.  Especially if it meant that there was money to be made out of it.

Mazurka and the Clones had engaged in merciless 'cut-throat' wheeling and dealing with the Media, trying to squeeze the best deal they could out of the various Media Vultures…

But even with 'exclusive' deals signed, the other Media groups that had missed out had sent a veritable armada of news vans to cover the event.

Although she had blue hair, Twelve wasn't serving as a bridesmaid in the chapel.  She stayed outside with the crowd, mingling with them at the fringes.  She had volunteered for the job rather than serve as a bridesmaid, as she wasn't sure that she could handle seeing the ceremony.

She was right!  On the day in question, Twelve's emotions twisted inside her like epileptic snakes.

Outside, under the shade of a tree, Twelve suddenly slumped against its trunk.  'Why Shakey?' she asked herself, 'Why marry her?  Why not one of US?'

Because he still thinks of us as being 'related' to him sent Aneko#3, the Clone formerly known as the 'Third to bear the name of Rave'.

That's a crock of S--T, and you know it! sent Twelve, We've already proved that 'genetically', we are LESS related to him than Aesir is…

We might prove it to his mind, but can we prove it to his heart? sent #115, doing duty as Bridesmaid#27.

We could if we had tried insisted Twelve, wanting desperately to believe it.

Perhaps! #111 sent, from a seat in the 'guests' section of the church, But that would take time that we do not have…  No, it is better this way.  He is happy.  We are still his friends!

We could still try! argued Twelve, We can still stop this wedding!  We can MAKE the time to convince him!

No! sent #47, He needs to think of us as 'relatives'.  If he thought of us as anything else, he would have to face the fact that he has lost all of his closest family, or at least, those he feels are his 'closest' family…

Twelve fell silent, knowing the truth in the arguments, but still wanting to find an alternative.

'Plip…'  Something fell on Twelve's shirt…  Something moist, runny and white…

Twelve's eyes widened in disbelief as she recognised the 'calling card' a bird had just dropped on her.  She looked up, scanning the tree.

It had been a tough day for Twelve.  Seeing the man she loved marry another woman, had stretched her nearly to breaking point.  Having a bird use her as a lavatory was the final straw…

Outrage and a sense of being 'hard done by' raged through Twelve.  Her tortured soul made a decision to DO something about how she felt…

Twelve 'knew' she could convince Shakey that she and the Clones WEREN'T related to him, even though Shakey hadn't really accepted that truth so far.  Twelve also 'knew' she could convince Shakey, 'shy boy' that he still was, that she and the Clones loved him enough to marry him…

Not that Twelve was going to try and stop the wedding…  No, Twelve had decided to do something else to alleviate the bad mood she was sinking into…

Twelve saw the offending bird on a twig directly overhead, almost hidden by foliage.  Stepping slowly to one side, Twelve's gaze locked on to the bird, her eyes narrowing slightly just as she flexed her E.T. Field…

High above in the tree, the offending bird exploded in a puff of feathers…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	24. 23 ConJob LIME ?

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"ConJob"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - And of course, everyone wants to know if they 'Lived Happily Ever After' or not……

This is part of my vision for the decades after the Final Battle.

Again, this is one of my earlier works, and is NOT as 'polished' as my more recent stuff.

======================================================================

Fragment - Conventional Wisdom.

In 2017, in an attempt to help the Japanese People recover from the end of the AVE Wars (as the Final Battle became known as), the National TV Broadcast Network ran an entire program season of 'Anime Classics', broadcasting many Quality Shows from the legendary 'Golden Age' of Japanese Animation of the late 20th Century.

Several of the shows caught the attention of the Rave Clones.  Most notably, those of the 'Romance' genre, where star-crossed lovers strived against impossible odds to keep their love alive.  They became avid viewers.

The station also broadcast adverts for a mid-year 'Anime/Manga Fan Convention'.  This would be held at the end of the current program season, in a nearby town.

Several 'feature' articles ran, explaining more about these 'Fan Conventions', and revealing what they were like.  The merchandising, contests, etc, that were part and parcel of the entire 'Fan' scene.

One particular article on 'CosPlay', the practice Fans had of dressing up in the costumes of their favourite characters, caught the Clones full attention.

The Clones had been subject to different types of prejudice in their short lives, some 'minor', some 'serious'.  As a result, only the 'Disguised Clones' had any real 'social' life, and even then, there were worries.

They decided to risk attending the Fan Convention, by going dressed as some of their favourite characters.

They chose not to go as any character with 'normal' coloured hair, in case it allowed people to 'recognise' the 'Disguised Clones', although they would have liked to have gone as some of them…

The characters they chose to go as, were all 'blue-haired' themselves, and came from 'romantic' stories, that the Clones could 'identify' with, 'Ai Amano' from 'Video Girl Ai', 'Ifurita' from 'El Hazard', and 'Karin Aoi' from 'DNA2'.

This was more than a chance for the blue-haired Clones to experience what it was like to be 'normal people'.

It was a chance for them to walk around in plain view, without 'disguises', or the need to 'hide themselves'.

Their chief confidantes, Aesir and Mazurka, encouraged them whole-heartedly, even deciding to join them, and make it a 'Girls day out'.  THEY decided to go as 'Lina Inverse' and 'Naga the Serpent' from 'Slayers'.

Shakey wisely decided to stay at home, not quite because he was afraid they would talk him into going dressed up as a character…

But, because Mazurka's car only seated five people.  If any more wanted to go, Mazurka would probably rent a 'mini-bus', and Shaky knew that Mazurka's 'infamous' driving skills only got worse in vehicles other than her own.

Then again, it was a 'Girls day out', and they might try and talk him into being 'Makoto' from 'El Hazard' - from that time he had to impersonate a princess by dressing in her clothes…

The Clones made all the costumes, as tailoring was just one of the many skills they'd learnt in their drive to 'fit in'…  Shakey was amazed at how 'authentic' the costumes looked, and how well the Girls all portrayed their characters.

Especially Mazurka's ability to imitate Naga's laugh…  As well as her ability to fill the 'skimpy costume' she would be wearing.

NOTE - In the 'Slayers' series, the female character 'Naga' wears an outfit of thigh high boots, a cape, and some sort of 'skimpy bikini'.

Perhaps it was just Shakey's 'normal-teenage-male' opinion, but it looked like Mazurka's costume 'over-emphasized' certain aspects of her figure…

The costumes of Aesir and the Clones did as well…

Shakey WAS a male, and he knew the sort of 'attention' the costumes would attract, especially Mazurka's, and the types of 'comments' the Girls would certainly hear…

The more 'polite' ones were 'independent suspension', and 'lift and separate'…

As for the 'crude' ones…  He could just imagine Aesir's reaction…  Some 'Choice' German swear words, and 'Sudden Death' all around…

Being a peace loving soul, he preferred to avoid violence if possible.  Being a caring soul, he worried about the Girls' feelings being hurt.  Being a practical soul, he knew Aesir would take it out on HIM as well…

He took his concerns over the entire thing privately to Mazurka.  He found her in her room, modelling her costume, minus the cape, before her three-way mirror.

She listened to his concerns; laughed, and then replied, "Don't worry Shakey, I know how these costumes look, and what sort of 'attention' and 'comments' we're likely to attract.  That's why I'm going dressed like this."

The standard 'Body Building' poses she struck to illustrate her point, together with the costume in question, made him blush.

Mazurka smiled at his reaction to her teasing.  Then her smile fell away, revealing a concerned look.  "If it makes you feel any better, I'm actually going along to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I know the Girls can take care of themselves in a fight, but there's a lot of sleazy types out there, that specialise in preying on innocent young girls, and their tactics can be hard to spot until it's 'too late'."

"It's best they get some kind of practical experience about these things in a safe environment, rather than go out into the world, completely innocent and naively unprepared, and get 'hard-done' by."

"I've already talked to the Girls about some of these things, so they won't be totally unprepared if something does happen."

Shakey nodded, he understood perfectly now, Mazurka was going along with this to keep the Girls safe from Creeps, and help them learn Safely about life's dangers.

"Besides," continued Mazurka, striking more poses, "Now that I'm the wrong side of 30, I won't be able to wear costumes like this much longer, and while I've still 'Got It', I may as well 'Flaunt It'.  I don't think the Girls will receive too much 'attention', with me next to them wearing THIS, do you?  Hmmmm?"

Shakey sighed, same old Mazurka…

On the day, the Girls rose early and got ready for their 'Girls Day Out'.  The other Clones gave them all a makeover, with full makeup, manicure, and hair styling.  They put their heart into it, and they all looked GREAT!

Especially Mazurka!  Her makeover masked the effects the years of pain had taken on her, and she looked beautiful.

The 'Girls' all piled into Mazurka's car, and Mazurka told Shakey not to wait up for them, they might not be back until late that night.

Mazurka teasingly added, "Or, if we find some handsome men, we might not be back until tomorrow!  Whadda Ya say 'Girls'?"

Aesir rolled her eyes and sighed, and the Clones didn't know what to do.

With a cry of "Hi Ho Silver AWAAAAY!" the 'Mazurka-Mobile' screeched off into the traffic…  On the wrong side of the road…

One long car trip later, and they were almost there.  They parked the car in a hi-rise car park two blocks from the Convention Centre and walked.

They were already attracting 'looks' from the males.  Mazurka decided to just 'grin and bear it'.  Although in her costume, it was more like 'grin and bare it'

Turning Thirty had depressed Mazurka.  She thought the best years of her life were gone, taken from her by the personal war she had to fight.

The last few years of her life had been filled with stress and pain, due to the AVE Wars, and the aftermath of STEELY's attempted 'Third Strike'.

She'd appeared before committees and courts, testifying over and over again, and been frequently in the news, as spokesperson, official liaison, and Private Citizen…

She'd fought for the rights of the Clones, another personal war she had to fight, as she saw the Clones as 'family', surrogate nieces.

For too many years altogether, she had been far too busy, to have any long-term 'romantic' relationship, and she had been afraid she would never find love again.

This little adventure was like a tonic to her.  She couldn't remember feeling this young, free, and pretty since her college days.

It was partly due to the admiring 'looks' she was getting from all those handsome young men.  Looks which reminded her that she was an attractive woman, and that, as so many discover for themselves, 'Life BEGINS at Thirty'…

A ten minute wait in the 'pre-paid ticket' line, and they were in…

======================================================================

Fragment - Into the Magic Cave.

Once inside, it was like visiting another world…

Every Anime show ever produced, or Manga ever printed, was there in one way or another on the dealer's tables.

Original Copies (Some 'Mint'), Reprints, Magazine Articles, Fanzines, Comics, Video Tapes, Soundtracks, Episode Guides, Sheet Music, T-Shirts, Cards, Costumes, Accessories, Model Kits, Wall Posters, Image Albums, Pictures, Games, Paintings, Original Art, Collectible Souvenirs, Fan Fictions, Novels, Computer Generated/Assisted Art, Software, Screensavers, Icons… it just went on and on…

Some tables were bare, having sold out, others only had catalogues, as the items they were selling were too bulky, or too valuable to bring.

One 'nearly-sold-out' table had 'junk-jewellery'.  Little more than glass and glittery metal, such items were often 'cheap and nasty', but this particular table had some truly lovely stuff, mostly Cloisonné pins and brass brooches.

One in particular caught Aesir's eye.  It was just a brass disk, 'etched' with a Celtic type design, of a gnarled tree on top of a hill.  With polished brass for the trunk, branches, and leaves, against a green-brown etched background, it was a visually striking piece.

Aesir took one look, and wanted it.  It would look great on her costume, like some type of magic relic, acquired by her character in mysterious circumstances, and possessing even more mysterious powers…

Besides, it was 'Celtic' in appearance, and the 'Celts' were one part of her family tree…  Additionally, it would look great as casual jewellery.

Mazurka checked out the table, looking for any worthwhile 'souvenirs'.  Although many of them were nice, they didn't quite take her fancy, or her cash.

The Clones ignored the jewellery, looking around the Convention hall instead, and not so much 'watching out for trouble', as watching people in general.

Many of the Fans had attended dressed as their favourite character, and 'copies' of the more popular characters were frequent.  In fact, some groups had deliberately come dressed as the same character…

The Clones stared in surprise at a bunch of Fans dressed up as 'Rave Clones', either as 'Rave' in her school uniform, or in bodystockings painted to resemble the AVE Snug Suits…

The Clones were intrigued.  Did some people want to come dressed up like 'Rave'?  Did this mean some people actually liked the Clones THAT much?

She saw them congregate at a particular table, where it appeared they sold NERVIS merchandise.

The Clones checked it out.  The people at the table were unknown to them, but judging by how well they interacted with their customers, they seemed nice.

The table sold a variety of AVE MARIA models, some poseable, some not, posters, cards, stickers, Key Chains, caps, and T-Shirts, with various messages on them.

Mostly 'joke' messages of "I Don't Know About You, But I'm NERVIS," "If You're Not NERVIS, You're Misinformed", "Alien Attack City!  Where the Enemy is HUGE, the AVE's are few, and the Defence Force is NERVIS," with the NERVIS logo.

One even had a picture series of cute 'Super Deformed' Rave Clones in different outfits, with the message "Blue-Rinse Set!"

The Clones 'listened in' to the conversations at the table, and were pleasantly surprised.  It appeared these people accepted the Clones as 'people', and not as curiosities, 'Freaks', or worse.

The product 'catalogue' was little more than a leaflet.  The Clones took one, having already decided to check the whole Convention before spending any money.  Of course, this meant some tables might 'sell out' but at least, for this table, they had a catalogue for future reference.

The Clones memorised the contact details, then put the catalogue in one of their complimentary 'Convention Bags'.  A plastic carryall everyone received when entering the Hall.  It was a cheap thing, with the Convention Logo on it, but it WAS roomy, and came with 'Convention Information Booklets'.

The Clones studied the 'Convention Activities Booklet'.  There were several contests planned that day, Trivia, Costumes, Re-enactments, Live Performances, Singing, all of which advertised prizes.

The Clones didn't enter any contests, preferring to watch instead, and take notes on the costumes they saw.  They scrutinised the cut, materials, fit, colours, etc.  They were convinced their costumes looked as good as anyone else's.

The Rave Clones still lacked that most vital component necessary to actually enter a contest.  Confidence.  Not in their own abilities, but in how people would react if they knew who, and what they really were.

That and the fact they didn't know what to do if they should win a prize.

Mazurka and Aesir though, had no such qualms…  They got up together, and ran a knock-knock joke routine.

'Naga' was the joker, and 'Lina' was the straight man, with each joke ending in a disturbingly accurate rendition of Naga's trademark laugh.  Their act ended with 'Lina' starting a 'Dragon Slave' magic attack spell on 'Naga'…

They didn't win, or 'get' a placing.  This wasn't due solely to the lousy quality of their jokes (although that was certainly enough by itself), but rather to the outstanding quality of their costumes.

The judges took a good look at their costumes, (especially Mazurka's), and asked if Aesir and Mazurka had made the costumes themselves, or bought them.

When the pair replied 'No' to both questions, the judges informed them that the rules only awarded prizes to costumes made by the wearer, and not bought ones…

They emphasized the 'not bought' part, as it was clear they thought a professional costume shop had made them up, regardless of what the pair said.

The Clones blushed slightly when they found out.  It was… reassuring to know that people other than their closest friends found their work so… adequate…

Others though, didn't care one way or another and several people wanted their photographs taken with the Clones, or with Aesir and Mazurka…

Especially Mazurka!  Her 'Naga' costume attracted more 'attention' than Aesir and the Clones combined, and the 'Body Building' poses she used in the photos kept it!

The Clones and Aesir saw examples of how Mazurka told them men would look when they're drooling over a female, and don't care who sees them, and how men would look when they're drooling, but trying to appear like they're not 'looking'…

The Girls heard a wide range of 'comments', including, polite ones, crude ones, and unintelligible ones.  Mazurka had warned the Girls about what to expect, and that they should stay calm, pay attention, act 'Ladylike' and be polite.

Aesir had asked, "What if there's 'trouble', or 'provocation'?"  Mazurka had grinningly replied, "Then act like a Lady and politely use 'self-defence'…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Fanboys.

Aesir noticed two overweight hairy men near them, making no attempt to disguise their obvious 'ogling' of Mazurka, NOR the 'looking over' they gave the Clones…

"Oh wow!  Look at that!  This is great!" said the first Jerk, ogling Mazurka.

"Yeah, this just what we need for our magazine photo spread" agreed the second Jerk, ogling the Clones.

Aesir grimaced as she got a nose full of their body odour.  Did these two even know the meaning of the word 'deodorant'?  Then she noticed their overall griminess, greasy hair and dirty fingernails, and wondered if they were still learning about 'soap and water'…

"Hey Babes!  This is your lucky day!  Have WE got a deal for you!"

'Uh oh, JERK ALERT!' thought Aesir, as she went into a 'ready' stance.

The Clones nodded politely, and shifted slightly as their muscles tensed into 'alert mode'.  Mazurka had warned them about 'overweight-men-with-non-existent-personal-hygiene", especially ones that referred to 'Ladies' as 'Babes'…

"We'd like to introduce ourselves, we run a publishing firm and we'd like you to consider being models for the next edition of our magazine"

Aesir's eyebrow lifted slightly.  Despite 'introducing themselves', they had not given any names, either theirs, their 'publishing firm', or their 'magazine'.

Mazurka started to giggle like a schoolgirl, a prearranged signal, which meant 'look dumb, think sharp, be ready to act.'

She gave her impression of "Mihoshi" from 'Tenchi Muyo' (the 'dubbed' version), "Oh gee, thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid that we cannot accept, we already have employment elsewhere."

Mazurka's 'Giggling and Jiggling' act had the desired effect on the Jerk Squad, their stares focused solely on her.

"What, do you have modelling jobs already?"

"No, we have, um, 'Office jobs' in the City," replied Mazurka.

"WELL NOW!  This could be your BIG chance to trade your slow and boring life for the bright lights and glamour of a modelling career."

Aesir noted with disgust, how the 'B.O. Boys' stared at Mazurka's cleavage when talking to her, rather than looking at her face.

"Why don't you come back to our hotel room, and we can discuss things and maybe do a test photo session?"

'Hotel Room?  Test Photo Session?  Do these Jerks think we Girls would fall for those old lines?'  Aesir snorted in derision.

They finally noticed her, and Aesir immediately regretted it.

Just the way they looked at her, she knew they were seeing her in a 'Sailor' school uniform…

'So help me, if they say ONE WORD about a 'costume transformation' scene,' Aesir thought grimly.

The 'Missing Links' continued, unaware of the scrutiny they were under, "I'm sure we can come to an adequate agreement on modelling fees."

Mazurka put on an act of looking as if she was actually considering their offer…  "Gee, I don't know…  We DID put lots of time and effort into our costumes, and it'd be 'Just Great' if we could show off our hidden talents.  Right Girls?"

The Clones nodded, following Mazurka's lead.

"Oh don't worry Babe!  Your costumes are MORE than capable of exposing your hidden assets.  I'm certain that with the right lighting and poses, we can REALLY show them off!"  The second one WAS drooling, slightly.

Aesir wondered, 'How did 'hidden talents' become 'hidden assets'?  Was THAT a Freudian slip or WHAT?'

"Yeah, especially since you two 'Slayer Chicks' are so 'properly proportioned', just like the real characters!" leered the other, looking Aesir up and down.

That was all the gut-curdling 'smooth talk' Aesir was willing to take.

Especially when the 'compliment' compared Mazurka and Aesir to deliberately stereotyped 'body types', one 'over-endowed' and the other one 'under-endow…  'Humph, yes well, it ONLY looks like that because of the costume!'

Aesir batted her eyes at the 'Dynamic Deadheads' and asked in a voice dripping with sweetness and light, "And what would two fat smelly slobs like YOU know about 'properly proportioned', when you can't even keep your OWN bodies neat and trim!"

It took a few seconds for the meaning of her honeyed words to sink in, but when they did, there was a drastic change in the slobs' manners.

"Hey!  Guys who keep themselves 'neat and trim' are usually 'into' other male bodies, WHENEVER they get the chance!" protested Sludge Pile #1

"Yeah!  A scrawny chick like YOU should be grateful you're even noticed by 'Real Men' like us!" said Sludge Pile #2

Aesir ignored the intended insult, laughing loudly at their unintended joke, "YOU?  'Real Men'?  Have you got ANY proof of that?"

One of the 'Cleo Centrefold Rejects' suddenly pulled out copies of 'sex parody' comics from his convention bag.

He practically shoved them in Aesir's face, sniffing self-righteously, "Yeah, SEE?  We DON'T read Yaoi (Gay) Stuff!"

Aesir recoiled from the 'alleged literature'.  She had the unpleasant feeling that merely touching them might give her some weird disease, especially after they'd been in these guys' hands…

She suddenly froze, her eyes widening in disbelief, as she saw that one of the mags was a 'Slayers' rip-off, and on the cover was HER character…

"PERVERSER MENSCH!!" she screamed in fury, as she launched herself at them.

Perhaps it was Mazurka's advice about 'staying calm and acting Ladylike', or the years of the Rave Clones being a 'bad' influence on her, but Aesir did show some 'restraint' in her treatment of the 'Human Punching Bags'…

Instead of 'Sudden Death', they got 'Slow and Extremely Painful'…

The Clones had watched the proceedings with interest.  They hadn't understood ALL that was said, but they had followed the general gist of it.

The Clones decided to ask Mazurka for clarification of the terms they did not fully comprehend.  After Aesir was finished would be fine…  After all, you didn't see floor shows like THIS everyday…

Mazurka didn't try to stop Aesir from venting her anger.  The way these guys had acted counted as 'provocation' in her book.  Their body odour alone did!

Mazurka and the Clones kept their eyes on Aesir as she 'adjusted' the attitudes of the 'Gene Pool Rejects', and their ability to ever contribute to the gene pool…

Both were impressed with Aesir's technique.  A 'Dragon Slave' Magical Attack technique may only be possible in Anime/Manga, but here in reality, a 'Dragon's Touch' Martial Arts technique was often just as effective.

Less property damage too, a thing that Mazurka could really appreciate, after all the claims forms she'd had to process in NERVIS…

Convention security arrived, but wisely waited until Aesir ran out of steam, before getting the facts of the matter.

Mazurka decided NOT to reveal the Girls were NERVIS, just to show the Clones how 'normal people' were often 'treated'.

It turned out, that Aesir had roughed up a couple of 'business men' that were sponsors of the Amateur/Small Press publications section.

Mazurka was curious, and asked what sort of books did they 'sponsor'.  The answer of 'Adults Only' only confirmed her earlier suspicions.

Needless to say, after they had roughed up the important people, the Girls were thrown out of the convention, and told not to return that year…

It put a damper on the entire day, so Mazurka decided to get a good dinner at a decent restaurant to make up for it, then go home and sleep it off.

Unfortunately, the restaurant they chose, took one look at their costumes (five in Mazurka's case), and refused to admit them.  The situation occurred in several other restaurants, often with the explanation that they were 'fully booked'.

The fact there were often many empty tables in the restaurants, made the Clones suspicious.  Was this another sort of 'prejudice'?  Were 'normal people' discriminated against, merely by the way they dressed?

Mazurka decide to try again on the way home, preferably at some smaller, less 'up-market' establishment, that wouldn't be 'booked out'.

They claimed their car and rode off, going back the way they came, discussing the day and the lessons learned from it.

======================================================================

Fragment - A True Fan.

They ended up stopping at a roadside cafe for their meal.  The doors were open, but the parking lot was empty, and the place appeared to be empty as well.

Not surprising, as it WAS the 'dead' time between lunch and rush hour.

The cafe owner was an elderly foreign gentleman, with grey stubble for a haircut.  He took one look at them and broke into a huge grin.

He surprised them, by using their characters' names to greet them.

That's when they noticed the décor.  All of the walls had Anime movie posters on them, most were of recent vintage, but others were ten or more years old.

There was also a bookcase full of 'reprint collections' of Manga stories, some considerably old.

As it turned out, the old man was a Fan from WAY back, and he was MORE than happy to have them as customers.

The old man asked polite questions as he prepared their orders.  Did they make the costumes or buy them?  What materials did they use?  Hand stitching or machine?  How long to make the costumes?  Were they professional costume makers?  Had they worked in the industry?  How had they enjoyed the Convention?

The Girls noticed the looks he gave them.

Not the type of looks they'd gotten from the 'fat slobs', that of a hungry dog contemplating a slab of raw meat.

Not the type of looks they'd gotten from the Restaurant people, that of seeing something unpleasant stuck to the sole of their shoes.

No, these were the looks of an artist, or art critic evaluating a work of art.

Encouraged, the Girls started talking with him, answering his questions honestly, except for those few that might reveal who they really were.

He was upset about their treatment at the Convention, pointing out that in HIS day, Convention Security was always nice to young ladies, but that nowadays, money talked louder than manners.

And as for 'some' of the material in the books…  He bemoaned the fall in standards of modern Fans.  Personally, he blamed crass commercialism for it all.

He spoke of the 'Spirit of Wonder' that first brought him into the Fandom as a child, some 50-odd years ago.  He sighed heavily, noting it could still be found, but ONLY if one were willing to wade through a lot of trash to find it.

He set their order before them, and asked if they had entered any of the contests?

They told him about Aesir and Mazurka going in a contest, but not winning anything because of the quality of their costumes.

Of course, Aesir and Mazurka felt they had to prove it was only the costumes that stopped them from winning, by doing their comedy routine.

The old man laughed heartily at their act, even if only from the 'lousiness' of the bad jokes they used…

He grinned, pointing to the antiquated DVD Video Karaoke machine he had.  Did they sing as well?  Would they like to try?  He went over and put on some of his 'special stash' of Anime Karaoke disks.

He played songs from the shows their characters came from.

He started by getting their pulses going with 'Blurry Eyes' the opening track from 'DNA2', performed by the group 'L'Arc en Ciel.'

Then he put on a compilation disk of 'Megumi Hayashibara' songs, and let her sweet voice fill the café with pleasant memories.

He asked if the Girls would like to try singing the songs they'd just heard, Aesir and Mazurka had their turns, but the Clones declined, unsure of the reaction to their attempts.

To encourage them, he let them hear the Melodious Dulcet Warblings of the Little Aussie Crooner 'Chad Morgan', singing 'Sheik of Scrubby Creek.'

The Girls were amazed at what they heard, and more amazed to hear that the foreign singer was NOT in mortal agony, but actually sang like that, and even MORE amazed to hear he had actually become VERY popular for singing like that.

Afterwards, the old man put an Anime Karaoke DVD on and said he was sure such pretty girls would be as least as good, if not better, with their young voices.

This gentle joking, was all the encouragement the Clones needed to take the microphone, and sing along to the words on the screen.

They were good at it.

The old man had tears in his eyes as the Clones finished…  He told them they really should consider 'having a go' in one of the singing contests someday.

The Clones were thoughtful.  Others could question the origin of their costumes, but not their voices.

All in all, they had a good time.

The Girls decided to leave before the afternoon rush hour started, as Mazurka didn't want to be caught in it.

They asked for the bill, but the old man just said next time he'd be happy to sell them a meal, but tonight, it was on the house.

He also said to come again anytime.  Hopefully when it wasn't too busy, as he wanted to hear them sing again.

They were touched by this gesture, and assured him they would come again soon.

======================================================================

Fragment - Explanations, and Advice.

On the way home, they discussed the day's events.  Mazurka gave 'sage advice' about the other types of lowlifes the Girls would encounter in life.

The Clones paid attention, and took copious mental notes.  They asked many questions, as their limited social experience required more detailed answers.  Some of their questions were about the 'comments', made about their costumes.

Some of Mazurka's explanations didn't really make sense to them, perhaps because Mazurka was trying to be 'tactful', and give 'tasteful' answers, for example…

Q: "What did they mean when they said, 'independent suspension', 'lift and separate', 'Whoa Baby', 'Oh Mama'… etc, Etc, ETC?"

Mazurka sweat dropped, and then answered as best she could.

A: "To start with, a Lady should know the meanings of a wide range of words, and cultural expressions, even if some of them are TOO crude for a Lady to use…"

Of course, 'Tact' and 'Taste', can ONLY go so far, and Mazurka and the Clones, were soon feeling 'somewhat embarrassed'…

Q: "What did the comment about 'revealing their hidden assets' mean?"

A: "Your costumes highlighted just how fit and athletic your bodies are, by revealing the curves of your feminine figures, that is, the parts of your body around the shoulders, bust, stomach, hips, buttocks, and thighs."

Q: "How could a costume be 'revealing', if it fully covered the body?"

A: "Any item of clothing can be 'revealing', either by exposing the actual body beneath, like mine does, or by 'conforming' to a bodies curves, that is, being 'tight', 'snug', or figure-hugging', as is the case with your costumes."

Q: "WHY make 'comments', even if our costumes did 'reveal' our figures?"

A: "One of the first things a person notices about another person, is their clothing.  Whether or not the clothes, are clean, neat and tidy, in good repair, flattering to the figure of the wearer, fashionable, or stylish."

"Ladies may decide to wear 'revealing' clothing for different reasons.  They may want to attract attention from others in general, or to send a message to someone in particular, or just for the sake of feeling good about oneself, or for practical reasons, such as gym gear."

"Men often make 'comments' to attract attention to themselves, or to try and pay a compliment.  In some cases, the 'comments' are meant to insult another person, as the 'fat slobs' tried to do with Aesir."

"You can often use a man's 'comments' to tell you what sort of a man they are."

"The sweet 'romantic' type all women prefer, or 'Real' men, are well spoken, polite, refined, and consider other peoples' feelings before their own."

"The fat slobs we met, or 'Lesser' men, are inarticulate, rude, crude, and ignore other peoples' feelings in preference to satisfying their own selves first."

Q: "What did the comments about 'neat and trim' men mean?"

Mazurka hesitated.  This could get 'delicate'…  Just how much should she tell Rave, and just how should she say it?  Best be 'Tasteful' about it.

A: "To start with, those fat slobs were trying to avoid responsibility for their lack of care regarding their own bodily hygiene, and appearance."

"They tried to use 'word games' to deceive you into thinking that those who do look after themselves, are in some way inferior to those that don't."

"As for the comment about 'neat and trim men', being 'into', 'other male bodies'…"

"Some men, are 'romantically interested' in other men, rather than in women…  While the average man will want to be 'romantic' with a woman, these other men prefer to be 'romantic' with other men.  These men are called 'Gay'."

Aesir sat there looking highly amused at the extent of the Clones' naivety, as if this 'Girls Day Out', was solely for the Clones' benefit, and not hers as well.

Despite what people thought about how naïve the Rave Clones were, they were actually quite well read on the subject of human relationships.  It's just that, not being human themselves, they often had trouble with the most basic concepts…

Afterwards, the Clones sat quietly, trying to sort it all out.

Seeing the Clones being so thoughtful, Aesir and Mazurka had their own Girls Talk.

Aesir, grumbled as usual, "I know men are the opposite of women, but even so, I don't see why they have to be such horrible jerks and say such things!"

The Clones remembered Shakey had never made such 'comments' to them, either about their costumes, or their AVE Snug Suits.  Yet, their AVE Snug Suits were even more 'figure-hugging', and must therefore be even more 'revealing'.

"Men aren't the opposite of women Aesir," informed Mazurka, "The only thing truly opposite to a man, is another man, and those two fat slobs we met were on the 'wrong' end of the scale."

"In fact," Mazurka continued, "If you want to find an 'opposite' of those two fat slobs, you need look no further than Shakey."

The Clones agreed, Shakey certainly WAS 'opposite' to those 'fat slobs', he was 'neat and trim', and his personality was completely different, reserved and polite, compared to loud and obnoxious.

Aesir snorted, "No way!  For him to be the opposite of those creeps, he'd have to be a Real Man, you know, 'Terribly Romantic' rather than their 'Crude and Perverted'.  We both know Shakey never does ANYTHING to show he likes girls."

The Clones disagreed, Shakey had often done things to show he liked the Clones, and they were girls.  Although, Shakey was a bit… 'reserved'… in expressing his affections for girls other than his 'little sisters'.

Although with Aesir, the Clones couldn't blame him for treading carefully.

"That's not fair Aesir, just because a guy doesn't take every opportunity he gets to prove he's interested in a girl, doesn't mean he's not interested in a girl," argued Mazurka, hoping to bolster Aesir's confidence.

The Clones often wondered about the whole Aesir/Shakey 'romance' thing.  Shakey rarely tried to be romantic, and he usually 'froze up' if Aesir asked him for a date, unless it was a 'Group' Date, with their friends.

"That's my point!  He never takes ANY opportunity!" retorted Aesir in despair.  "Sometimes I wonder if he's even interested in having a romance with me at all…"

The bit about 'interested in having a romance', made the Clones remember how Mazurka explained the comment about 'neat and trim men', being 'romantically interested in other men…'

The three Clones in the back seat blushed furiously as they suddenly put two and three together, and ended up with, not only the cube root of 125, but a possible  'explanation' about why Shakey acted as 'spinelessly' around girls as he did…

Mazurka noticed the red faces in the rear view mirror.  'Oh HO!' she thought, 'Looks like Rave has a few thoughts on the matter…  I wonder if she'll tell us?'

"Got any Input for us Rave?"  Mazurka threw over her shoulder, not expecting any reply.  Despite being the Clones' closest confidante, Mazurka still felt like she needed a crowbar to get any information out of them.

"We need to talk privately with Shakey…" the Clones replied cryptically.

Surprised by the unexpected reply, Mazurka swerved all over the road.

"Sure, but can you wait until after we all get home?" asked Mazurka, guessing the topic might embarrass Shakey, and not wanting to 'miss' any of it.

The Clones nodded in agreement.  It would give them more time to think about the 'best way' to ask Shakey about this matter.

The Clones had been through some bad times in their lives.  Shakey had 'been there' for them, supporting them, being a friend when they needed friendship and even accepting them as 'sisters', though they weren't 'human'.

The Clones had loved him for it ever since.

The Clones had experienced human prejudice first hand.  Today they saw 'other' types of prejudice.  Types directed against 'real' humans, who were 'different' to other humans, perhaps only in their choice of who they 'loved'.

It worried the Clones.  Not whether Shakey was 'Gay' or not, but WHY he hadn't told the Clones, IF he was.

Was he unsure about his 'preferences'?  Was he afraid the Clones would turn away from him as some humans might?  Was he afraid of attracting trouble?  Was he trying to protect all of them by keeping his 'preferences' secret?

Traffic problems delayed their journey, giving the Clones plenty of time in which to think over what they were going to say to Shakey.

At Mazurka's, Aesir realised she'd lost the nice piece of 'junk-jewellery' she'd bought at the Convention.

True, it was only a cheap bit of etched and polished brass, but it was the proverbial 'straw that broke the camels back', or more correctly, her temper…

Aesir felt hard done by.  She'd been treated like a liar, leered at by creeps, thrown out of the convention like some tramp, treated like a leper by several restaurants, and now, NOW she'd LOST something she'd paid GOOD money for, after only a FEW hours!

Fuming, Aesir STORMED into the apartment.

======================================================================

Fragment - Home Again.

The Girls got home around 7 PM that night.

Shakey turned from the TV program he was watching.  One look and he KNEW his worst fears about the 'comments' the girls might get, had come true.

Mazurka was looking amused at something, Aesir was FUMING, and the Clones were giving HIM strange looks…

'Why me?  I haven't said or done anything?' wondered Shakey, as he made a strategic retreat to his room, before Aesir could start on him.

The Clones met Shakey in his room soon after, and told him they needed to talk…

"Shakey, some of the men at the convention made comments about our costumes being 'revealing'…"

Shakey began to sweat.  Did they want HIM to explain THAT to them?

"Mazurka explained to us what they meant…"

Shakey was relieved…

"But, these costumes are less 'revealing' than our AVE Snug Suits were…  And you never made such comments to us about them…"

Sensing danger, Shakey's superb battle reflexes sprang into action.  His keen intellect quickly produced the perfect reply.

A Gentlemanly reply, that showed he was not some overly shy 'wallflower', too timid to act like a Real Man, nor an emotionally retarded 'pervert', that lurked silently in the shadows.

Instead, he was a 'Sensitive New Age Guy', who knew how to treat women like the Ladies they were.

"Uhh well, that is…  You see…" unfortunately, his brain WASN'T in synch with his mouth at the time, and by the time it was, he'd forgotten what he meant to say…

"Shakey…" the Clones were looking intently at him now, directly in his eyes, looking through them to the core of his soul…

"…Are you Gay?"

"WHAT?  Nuh-NO!" he spluttered, "What ever gave you THAT idea?"

"Well, there WAS the time you delivered our ID card…"

Shakey groaned inwardly, he was never going to be free of that incident…  Still, at least he knew the Clones had never told any one, otherwise Mazurka would have found out, and she would have given him H--L over it…

"…and the time at the pool when Aesir tried to help you with your physics homework on 'Thermal Expansion', and the time…"

Shakey decided to sort this out before the Clones could misinterpret any more of his 'Less-than-Macho' moments, and go to Mazurka seeking her opinion…

"Look!  A guy will often, NOT 'do things', because he's afraid that his actions will BE 'misinterpreted'.  I mean, just because a guy DOESN'T 'take advantage' of a situation, doesn't mean he DOESN'T 'like' girls!"  Shakey tried to get his message across, by deliberately emphasizing the key points.

"I'm NOT Gay!"  As well as saying it plainly, to avoid ANY misinterpretation.

The Clones nodded, apparently accepting Shakey's explanation.

Shakey breathed easier.  Thankfully, he'd gotten that settled, before Rave had gone to Mazurka for her advice…  He could just see Mazurka's grinning face, as she eagerly asked Rave for more 'details' about the 'ID card incident'…

Then again, it could be worse…  Rave could have gone to Aesir instead…

Ooogh!  He didn't want to even think what Aesir would say if she found out!

 After all the times she'd called him a 'pervert' when he'd done nothing, she'd surely go berserk if she found out that he'd even ACCIDENTALLY touched…

"That's almost what Mazurka said," the Clones stated, interrupting his thoughts.

Shakey paled, as an icy premonition of doom came over him.  His thoughts spun erratically, 'M-Mazurka said?  WHAT?  *ABOUT* What?'

"When?" was all he managed to gasp out.

"Today, coming home.  She was trying to calm Aesir down…"

"AESIR?" he almost screamed in terror, "SHE knows as well??"

His mind went straight into panic mode, 'That MUST be why Aesir looked so angry when she came in!  I'M - DEAD - MEAT!!'

"Yes," confirmed the Clone, "For some reason Aesir was upset…"

Shakey didn't stop to hear the rest of the sentence, or even to put what he had heard into proper context.

He grabbed a bag, threw some clothes into it, and sprinted for the door.

Seconds later, he was taking the stairs, three at a time, 'Running Like Hell' away from what he knew would be his own personal 'Ground Zero' if he stayed…

His good friend Kantsee, often went camping, maybe he could loan some gear to Shakey, or at least, tell him a good place to 'hide out' for a few days…

Mazurka stuck her head out of her room as she heard the door slam shut after Shakey.  She saw the Clones standing outside Shakey's room, looking at the door to the apartment.

Years of experience with the Clones had given Mazurka the ability to read their emotional state - the Clones were perplexed.

"What happened?  Did you have your talk with Shakey?" she asked.

"We tried, but he panicked, and ran out the door"

Mazurka frowned.  "Panicked?  Over what?"

"We do not know…"

Mazurka sweat dropped as she recalled the day's events.  This could be bad…  Despite their best attempts at being 'human', the Clones often made little 'mistakes', mostly errors in judgement concerning emotional responses.

"Rave, tell me what the two of you talked about, one point at a time…"

The Clones thought a bit before giving a condensed version.  "We told him some men had made comments about our costumes being 'revealing'…"

Mazurka grinned, "You didn't ask him to explain the 'comments' did you?"

"No, you had already explained them to us, so we did not feel the need to ask Shakey.  Then we pointed out, that even though our AVE Snug Suits could be considered more revealing than our costumes, Shakey had never made any 'comments' to us about them…"

Mazurka sighed and nodded.  Shakey was a polite boy, not the type who'd make 'comments' about a girls figure, even if he were 'looking'.

"So we asked him if he were Gay…"

Mazurka's choking laughter interrupted the Clones recital.  "So was THAT when he panicked and ran out the door?"  Mazurka asked, a smirk on her face.

"No, he then asked us, 'Whatever gave you that idea'."  The Clones hesitated slightly, as they decided to edit out the parts about when Shakey delivered their ID card, etc.  There was no need to repeat it in detail, a summary would do.  "We then told him what had caused us to think that."

"He replied, 'Look, a guy will often, not do things, because he's afraid that his actions will be misinterpreted.  I mean, just because a guy doesn't take advantage of a situation, doesn't mean he doesn't like girls.  I'm not Gay'."

Mazurka nodded, that sounded like Shakey, even though in Shakey's case, it was because he was too shy to even say he liked a girl, let alone do anything romantic to let her know he cared…

"We then told him that his comment was similar to what you had said on the way back from the Convention, when you tried to calm Aesir down."

"He seemed startled, and asked if Aesir knew as well, and when we replied 'yes' he suddenly grabbed a bag and some clothes and ran away."

Mazurka wondered why Shakey reacted like this.  Was he afraid Aesir wanted to have a 'Serious' talk with him, about their teenage 'romance'?  One of THOSE talks, which discussed the differences between 'Friendships' and 'Relationships', and included terms like 'Togetherness', 'Commitment', and 'Marriage'?

"Rave, did you give him any other details about what happened at the Convention, or what we Girls talked about on the way back?" asked Mazurka, hoping to shed some light, any light, on this situation.

"No, he left before we could say anything."

Mazurka was completely at a loss.  "Do you know where he's heading?"

The Clones paused for a moment, checking with those other Clones who were monitoring the various spy cameras in the city, then replied, "Yes, he is going directly towards Kantsee Hayeater's place, E.T.A. about 15 minutes from now."

Mazurka chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought, 'I'll wait half an hour for him to calm down, then 'accidentally' ring Kantsee up and tell him Shakey's gone missing and we're concerned for him.'

"Keep an 'eye' on him Rave, and tell me if he changes course, goes elsewhere, or if anything happens to him."

The Clones nodded in unison, frowning slightly as they recalled the day's events, trying to understand what they might have said, that could have upset Shakey so much…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

Omake - Conventional Wisdom

With a cry of "Hi Ho Silver AWAAAAY!" the 'Mazurka-Mobile' screeched off into the traffic…  On the wrong side of the road…

In the Control Room of NERVIS, Mayi Buttin and the Bridge Dudes, were alerted by the appearance of several E.T. Fields…

Their Battle Honed reflexes sprang into action.  Within seconds, their keen analytical minds had determined that it was only the Clones…

Noticing that the E.T. Fields were keeping to the roadways, they deduced that the Clones must be in a vehicle.  Then they saw how FAST the E.T. Fields were moving…

They sweat-dropped nervously, as they realised Mazurka must be driving…

They exchanged glances, shrugged, and issued data to the Local Police, and an alert to the General Public…

It was the least they could do…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Into the Magic Cave

The Clones didn't enter any contests, preferring to watch instead, and take notes on the costumes they saw.  They scrutinised the cut, materials, fit, colours, etc.  They were convinced their costumes looked as good as anyone else's.

Still, it didn't hurt to check things out, especially as now the Clones knew who was 'good enough' to be serious competition…

…And who the Clones would have to 'Take Care Of' before the NEXT convention…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Home Again

"Shakey, some of the men at the convention made comments about our costumes being 'revealing'…"

Shakey began to sweat.  Did they want HIM to explain THAT to them?

"Mazurka explained to us what they meant…"

Shakey was relieved…

"…But Aesir still didn't understand.  Mazurka wants YOU to explain the comments to her…"

Shakey grabbed a bag, threw some clothes into it, and sprinted for the door.

Seconds later, he was taking the stairs, three at a time, 'Running Like H--L' away from what he knew would be his own personal 'Ground Zero' if he stayed…

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	25. 24 Babes in the Wood

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Babes in the Wood"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Happens immediately after 'ConJob'.

You want some Foreshadowing?

"On the run for something he didn't do, Shakey Atari tries to relax, unaware that a Squad of Trained Killers is zeroing in on his location…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Burden.

The fire crackled, casting off sparks which soared briefly in the warm updraft, expiring before reaching the starry night sky above.  The flames cast their flickering light into the small forest clearing, creating dancing shadows.

Shakey Atari sighed in contentment, as he sat on the forest floor, and leaned back against a convenient fallen log.

His good friend Kantsee, had really helped him out this time.  Not only had he loaned Shakey some camping gear, he'd also told him exactly where to go.

This part of the 'Reforestation Project' was still under development, and was to open for Public use as a camping ground in another three months.

By then, it would have a paved road leading to it, as well as 'Town' water and sewerage for the 'rest rooms', a playground, barbecue pits, and a kiosk.

All that was still in the future.  The only signs of such impending change, were the brightly coloured surveyors markers, which dotted the area.

At the moment, it was still 'real' forest.  Which meant that crickets chirped, owls hooted, and a thousand unseen creatures rustled through the dark night…

…And there were no spy cameras, and no way, that Shakey had to worry about Aesir finding him, and giving him a hard time…

Shakey sighed in contentment.  For the moment, Life was Good.

His grumbling stomach though, reminded him that Life, could be 'better', namely by having something to eat.  'Why not?' thought Shakey, 'I've got the fire…  I've got the time…  I've got the Marshmallows!'

Shakey turned aside and rummaged through the backpack Kantsee loaned him, turning up not only a large pack of Marshmallows, but a steel toasting fork as well.

He turned back to the fire, only to shriek in sudden surprise as he found his view blocked by a body in green cloth.

Shakey's battle reflexes kicked in, and he scuttled over his log 'backrest' at amazing speed.  His hand groped for the handgun Kantsee had ALSO loaned him.

Kantsee had urged Shakey to take some form of 'protection', because as he put it, "Bears do lots of things in the woods, one of them is MAUL campers…"

To which, Shakey had replied, "Kantsee…  There AREN'T any bears in OUR woods…"

To which Kantsee had lifted an eyebrow and countered, "**WE'VE** had WORSE!"

Shakey had realised the truth in Kantsee's words, and had grudgingly accepted a handgun from his friend.  He'd kept it in the backpack until he was out in the 'wild', where he'd tucked it in his waistband, in the small of his back.

Shakey's hand came up, his loaded gun drawing a bead on…

…A Rave Clone?  Dressed in some kind of jungle green 'Ninja' Outfit?  The lack of a mask or hood, threw Shakey, but the split-toed 'Tabi' boots decided it…

Shakey understood how a trained person, under cover of darkness and in the 'camouflage' of a green outfit, could blend in with the forest, literally, 'becoming one with it', and sneak up on another…

He didn't understand how the same person could do THAT if they had blue hair, and skin so pale they practically 'glowed' in the dark…

'Lets' see,' he thought, securing the gun, and trying to figure out which Clone it was.  'Blue hair, shoulder length Pony Tail, braided 'Ear Tails', Red eyes, no tan…' his mind quickly ran over the possibilities.

"Sorako?  Is that YOU?" he finally asked.

The Rave Clone, known as Sorako, inclined her head and smiled slightly, "I see no small detail can escape the all-knowing gaze of my amazingly brilliant big brother," she teased.

"What are you doing out in the forest?"  Shakey asked, clearly bewildered.

The smile vanished from Sorako's face, "I should be asking YOU that question, Shakey.  Especially since we came out here looking for you."

Shakey sighed deeply in resignation.  He knew it had been too good to last…  "That's a long story…"

"That's all right," Sorako replied, stepping around the log, and offering her hand to help Shakey up, "I've got two ears, and nothing else to do tonight…"

Shakey silently took the offered hand, and got up, seating himself back in the spot he'd been in…

"Please Shakey," asked Sorako, concern for him showing in her voice and face, "Tell me why you ran away tonight.  Did we say or do something wrong?"

"Did…???"  Shakey almost choked as he recalled the current reason he was 'living rough', was that Aesir would be making his life much 'rougher' if he was still at Mazurka's, and it was all due to the Clones innocent recital of an old event that Shakey thought was long gone and forgotten…

He took several deep breaths, as he reminded himself that the Clones didn't KNOW how such things could affect others…

Sorako waited patiently for her 'brother' to speak…

"Tell me," Shakey began, "Has Aesir calmed down yet?  Is it safe for me to go back to Mazurka's, or should I stay out here awhile longer?"

"Yes, Aesir has calmed down.  Yes, it is 'safe' for you to return to Mazurka's.  No, You should NOT stay out here any longer…  There are CRAWLY things out here…"

Shakey couldn't believe it.  He was sure Aesir would have stayed mad at him much longer than the few hours he'd been away.  A few days certainly…

"Aesir's calmed down?" he asked, not quite believing his ears…  After all, this was Aesir they were talking about…

"Yes," confirmed Sorako, "She is no longer angry over losing her brooch."

"HER BROOCH???" Shakey exclaimed in shock, "Then she wasn't angry at ME???"

"No," replied the puzzled Clone, "Why should she be angry at you?"

"…"  Shakey's brain was working overtime trying to sort things out…

"Shakey?" asked Sorako, "I answered your questions, will you answer mine?"

Shakey gave a deep breath and LOOKED Sorako in the eyes.  "Only if ALL of you promise *NOT* to tell *ANYONE* else!  NOT Mazurka, NOT Aesir, **NO-ONE** else!!"

Sorako was taken aback at the intensity with which he made his request.  This was not like Shakey!  "We Promise," she meekly affirmed.

"Is this area 'secure'?" asked Shakey warily, "Are we alone out here?"

"Yes.  We are the only ones out here," replied Sorako, not bothering to clarify that the 'we' part included a dozen or so other Clones in the area…

"All right then," began Shakey, "The reason I ran away, was because I thought Aesir was mad at me, because…" he paused to gather himself, "I thought she'd found out what 'happened' when I delivered Rave's I.D. Card **THAT** time…"

Sorako was silent, waiting for Shakey to continue.  When he didn't she spoke quietly, "I do not understand…"

Shakey sighed, he thought she might not 'get it', "Do you remember what happened after Rave came out of the shower, surprised me, and I tripped?"

Sorako nodded, "Yes, we both fell to the floor."

"Do you remember the position we were in at the time, on the floor?"

"Yes, you were on top, we were underneath…"

"Do you remember where my hands were?"

Sorako blushed slightly as she remembered.  She lowered her gaze demurely.

Shakey noted the change, "Knowing Aesir as WELL as you now do, WHAT do you think her reaction would be if she found out?"  He didn't wait for her to answer, deciding to 'spell it out' for her, just in case she didn't 'get it'.

"Aesir would think I did it DELIBERATELY.  She's often called me a pervert, even though I've done NOTHING.  **I** think she'd get VERY angry at me," he stated.

"…i… see…" said Sorako, in a small voice.

"When you talked to me in my room, I thought you might have told Aesir and Mazurka about the incident, and that was why Aesir was so upset.  THAT'S why I ran away," he paused for effect, "Sorako, could all you Clones PLEASE do me a BIG favour?"

Sorako nodded silently at Shakey, a worried look on her face.

"Could you **PLEASE**…  Keep information about that incident 'quiet'?  If either Mazurka, or Aesir EVER found out about it, I'd get nothing but grief over it…"

"We cannot do that," replied Sorako, looking away from Shakey.

"Wh-Why not?" asked Shakey, feeling an icy premonition of doom…

"Because they already know about it."

"Ohhhh Noooo!!!" groaned Shakey, putting his head in his hands, "Since WHEN?"

"Mazurka found out about it on the day it happened, and Aesir found out from Mazurka soon after she first arrived in the City"."

Shakey stared at Sorako in shock.  They'd KNOWN?  ALL these YEARS?

"I think that's why Aesir STARTED calling you a pervert…" finished Sorako.

======================================================================

Fragment - Comparisons.

Shakey rested his head on his knees.  His body started convulsing.

"Shakey?" asked Sorako in alarm, "Are you all right?"

Then he started laughing, small chuckles at first, growing into full-throated roars of laughter.  He settled down after a minute, wiping tears from his eyes…

"Ah-All thi-this time…" he gasped, "Hi-I've been wuh-worrying… they'd f-find out…  N-now I know, they knew ALLLL alonnnggg…" he had a huge grin on his face.

He suddenly reached over and grabbed Sorako into a fierce 'bear hug'.  "THANK YOU!!" he cried into the surprised Clones shoulder.

"Why?" replied the puzzled Clone, who didn't know what she or the other Clones had done, to earn such heartfelt praise.

"Because all this time, I've been worried that they'd find out and I'd get in trouble over it…" clarified Shakey

"Why should you get in trouble for it?  It WAS an accident…"

"Because a lot of people wouldn't even BOTHER with that fact, they'd just go straight ahead and brand me as some sort of pervert…"

Sorako was silent as she thought about this.

"I do not deserve your thanks," she said shortly, "We told others, not knowing that you might be hurt by the release of this information.  I am sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" smiled Shakey, feeling wonderfully benevolent and merciful, now that such a weight had lifted from his soul.

Sorako looked at his happy face and wondered.  "Shakey?  Has this been such a burden to you all this time?"

"Hmmm.  Ah, I wouldn't say a 'burden'…  It's just something that I didn't want as common knowledge.  It sort of balanced out anyway…"

"Balanced out?"

"Yeah.  I WAS worried about how people might think if they knew, but at least I had the knowledge that you didn't hate me for it.  A lot of other girls would have given me nothing but grief over something like that, but you didn't."

"You didn't hold it against me.  You didn't try to 'use' it against me…  you never tried to make trouble for me over it.  That's one of the reasons why I accepted all of you, as much as I did.  To me, you were all the same as Rave."

Sorako understood.  Rave#2 had 'strong feelings' for Shakey.  The other Clones had inherited her feelings, along with her memories.

They now had 'strong feelings' for Shakey for their OWN reasons, and not just because they were a bunch of lonely 'lab rats' responding to the first person to genuinely care for them.

For his part, Shakey had liked Rave#2.  Being the 'shy boy' he was, he'd never thought it could go further than being 'good workmates'.

That had changed after he'd learned of the Clones' 'blood kinship' to him.  He had surprised ALL of them, by wanting them as 'family', as 'sisters'…  Since then, he'd 'been there' for them.  As a friend, 'brother', and supporter.

The Clones loved him for it.  That was why the Clones went looking for Shakey.  They were worried about him.

"Not only that," he mused, "You were one of the few people who didn't get upset when I fouled up.  You forgot my mistakes, instead of harping on about them."

Shakey fell silent, staring into the flames for a few moments, "I thought you acted SO cool about it," he finally said, "So grown up and mature.  It wasn't until later that I realised how 'innocent' you really were."

He turned to look at Sorako beside him.  She blinked in response.

He continued, "I only figured it out, when Rave beat up those jerks at school.  You know, the ones who tried 'pickup lines', and got angry when they didn't work?"

Sorako nodded, they remembered.

Shakey sighed, "You didn't know what something like the 'I.D. Card incident' could DO to a person's reputation, did you?"

"You are correct," confirmed Sorako, "We did not understand what had happened, or what we should feel or do about it.  So we asked Dr Akatlover."

"She asked us many questions, in a rather serious tone of voice.  We did not understand her attitude, or her advice at the time, but we do now…"

"What advice did she give you?" asked Shakey, curious to know.

"She said, 'It was just a little mishap', but that if it happened again, or if anything else should happen, or if we had any other questions, we should see her privately.  She said we should not bother telling anyone else about it."

Shakey shuddered, what would have happened if his Father had found out?

"We also asked her about the advice you gave us to smile…"

"What did she say?"

"That it was good advice," Sorako murmured, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Shakey smiled at her, "That was partly why I agreed to help Mazurka teach you about how the world works.  I'd realised that you were 'babes in the wood, surrounded by hungry wolves' so to speak…"

"And we thank you for it," said Sorako, reaching out and gently squeezing his shoulder for emphasis.

"That's okay, I enjoyed helping out, even if I did get embarrassed at times."

"We are sorry for any trouble we caused you…"

"You?  Trouble?  HAH!  After living with Aesir, YOU were a welcome relief.  If you want to know about 'trouble' try living with HER!  I swear, there are times I just don't KNOW what she wants from me!"

"I thought she wants you as a boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure if she really wants that.  I wouldn't really know what to do if she DID.  Sometimes I think she's after a 'crutch', to help her 'make-believe' that her problems don't exist.  I DON'T want to become a replacement for Cagey…"

Sorako looked blankly at him.

"You know, Cagey?  Mazurka's old boyfriend?  The man Aesir had a 'crush' on, a few years ago?"

"Was that a 'crush'?"

"Oh YEAH!" said Shakey, rolling his eyes for emphasis, "Was that EVER a 'crush'…  TOTALLY 'obsessive'!  Always comparing 'other males' to him, trying to make-believe that someday they'd be together, and everything would be right…"

"…"  Sorako sat quietly, staring thoughtfully into the distance.

Shakey was lost in his own thoughts, and didn't notice the change in Sorako's attitude.  He went on, "I'd like to help Aesir, she is my friend after all.  But, being her 'boyfriend'?  I'm really not sure I could do that.  I worry that if either of us gets too close, I'll screw up, and make things WORSE for her."

Sorako was confused, "Why do you think you'd make things worse?"  After all, the Clones had no complaints about Shakey's treatment of them…

"Everyday Experience!  All my life I've failed to meet the expectations of other people.  When I screwed-up, they'd waste no time in telling me so!"

"I've lost track of the number of times, I've been put down, laughed at, and generally dismissed as useless…  If I hadn't been an AVE pilot, I wouldn't get ANY respect at all…"

"I'm only sixteen for crying out loud!  I don't KNOW how I'm supposed to act half the time, and I CAN'T read minds, so why do others get upset when I don't act in the way they never told me I'm SUPPOSED to act?"

Sorako sympathised with Shakey on that point.  Many times the Clones had felt like that themselves.  Although, usually for different reasons.

Shakey calmed down a bit, "Although Aesir has been more 'tolerant' the last year or so…  She doesn't hit me so much, and it doesn't hurt as much when she does…"

He smirked, "Maybe I'm growing an E.T. Field of my own…  Whaddaya think 'sis', could it 'run' in our 'family'?"

Sorako ignored his joke, "Don't you want to be her boyfriend?"

Shakey looked at the ground, suddenly serious, "I just don't KNOW…  The thought of me being the 'man' for her, doesn't seem right.  Our personalities are so different…  I can't believe she'd be happy with a guy like me."

"There's always some 'little thing' I do wrong, or fail to do properly, and it sets her off…  No matter what I do, or how hard I try, I never seem to be good enough for her…  Perhaps she's right, and I am just a hopeless wimp…"

"You are NOT a hopeless wimp," protested Sorako, rising to Shakey's defence.

Shakey smiled ruefully, "You may not have noticed, but when I'm not 'wearing' an AVE, I'm NOT very 'Macho'… And I haven't 'worn' an AVE for quite some time…"

"There is more to being a 'Man' than being 'Macho'…"

"Oh?"  Shakey arched an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Being caring, kind, honest, loyal, brave, humble, helpful, a friend…"

"Talking about your OWN ideal boyfriend, Hmmmm?"

Sorako's face went a delicate shade of pink.

"Although, that's NOT a bad set of things to look for in a guy.  Have you found anyone like that yet?"

Sorako nodded shyly.

"Ah-HA!"  Shakey exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger, and leering like Mazurka did when she'd 'gotten the goods' on someone.  He decided to do the 'Sibling' thing and clown around with his sister's 'love life'…

"Do I hear 'Wedding Bells'?  Sniff, SOB!  My little sisters are All Grown Up!  Don't let HIM get away my dears!  A man like that is hard to find!  TRUST me on this, I'm a guy myself, and I KNOW what men are like!  …Who is it by the way?"

"Actually," said Sorako, looking at the ground, "I was talking about you."

"…"  Now it was Shakey's turn to blush and be silent…

======================================================================

Fragment - Offers.

For quite a while, the only noises were the night sounds of the forest, and the crackle of the fire.

Sorako thought over what Shakey had just said.  It confirmed a lot of what the Clones had guessed over the years.  Shakey was insecure.  He wanted to be liked and accepted by others, but was afraid of fouling up and making others dislike him.

…And as for how Shakey defined a 'crush'…  He wasn't the only one blushing.

Sorako eased the silence with her soft voice, "You really don't know how other people see or think about you, do you?"

Shakey mumbled incoherently, not meeting her gaze, embarrassed that another person, any person, would think favourably about him, in that way.

"Would you like to know how we Clones think, and feel about you?"

Shakey looked at her and smiled bashfully, "I think I already do…"

"Do you really?  Would you be willing to put that to the test?"

Shakey was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Would you let us 'synchronise' with your mind?"

"Ah…"  Shakey was caught off guard, a Human synchronising with a Clone was a much more serious matter than a Human synchronising with an AVE.  As far as he knew, the Clones had only done it a few times, and even then, only in emergencies.

"Ah…  That… won't… be necessary…  I'll… take your word for it…"

"Why not?  The process will not harm you."

"Yeah…  But…"

"Are you afraid we will know all your secrets?"

Shakey's troubled expression said it all…  He knew the Clones would see his memories…  All of them…  And that had him really worried…

Shakey loved the Clones as a brother would.  He'd trust them with his life…  Or even trade his life for theirs…  But that didn't mean he liked the thought of any other person 'knowing' everything that was stored in his mind…

No one else would either…  Especially if the person were a teenage boy going through the time of life, in which they constantly questioned their own personal worth and personal values…

…And had started to 'notice' girls…  Shakey really wasn't too sure about others seeing his… err… 'thoughts'… about that!  Especially not a group of girls…

He wasn't too 'happy' with some of his own thoughts, himself…  Nor about his self-perceived 'unattractiveness', or his woeful 'lack of experience'…

He tried to avoid the 'brag' sessions, the other teenage boys engaged in.  He hoped none of the other guys noticed how quiet he was about some subjects.  But he was too honest to make up lies to compensate for his 'lack of experience'…

Besides, the Clones might ask Mazurka to explain something they'd seen in his mind…  Or, God forbid!  Ask Aesir instead!!

Something like that would be more embarrassing than if Mazurka found out about his stash of 'Men's' magazines…  Or those 'Art' videos he'd rented…

In short…  Just like any other 'normal' teenage boy, who was 'growing up'…  Shakey had a serious self-image problem…

The Clones had waited patiently for Shakey to answer.  When he didn't they wondered why.  Unfortunately, they could jump to conclusions too…

"Or are you afraid you'll know all OUR secrets?" murmured Sorako.

"I already know all your 'Dark' secrets," Shakey jokingly replied.

"Shakey," began Sorako quietly, "We have some little surprises for you…"

Shakey started to sweat nervously.  He knew what that phrase meant!  'Little' was always an understatement.

"There are things in our lives we've never told anyone else.  Not Mazurka.  Not Aesir.  Not even you.  Keeping them secret is not an easy thing.  They weigh on us.  Like the I.D. Card incident to you, it is a burden we feel we must carry.  We are afraid of what others will think, and how they will act, if they find out."

This analogy to Shakey's 'secret fear' hit home.  "If you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen," he genuinely offered.

"Thank you.  We would like to share these things with you.  We trust you.  Besides, you have shared much with us over the years…  And sharing confidences is a 'Human' thing to do…"

"Hey…  That's what Big Brothers are for…"

"Shakey.  That is the first thing we must tell you…  We now know how much Alien DNA we have…  The amount of Human DNA from your Mother is… very small.  The Alien life form we were created from, was 'Humanoid' to start with.  Your Mother's DNA mostly added 'cosmetic' details, to make us look more 'Human'."

"So you're saying you've got our Mother's 'looks'?"

"A lot more than that…  The Aliens had no gender…"

Shakey choked, looking incredulously at Sorako's definitely 'feminine' figure.  "So you're saying, you've got mom's 'figure' as well?"

"That… is one way of putting it…" Sorako hesitantly agreed.

"Um…  If they had no gender, then how… DID…?"  Shakey WAS a teenage male…

"They reproduced by 'budding'.  A smaller version of the adult, would form on the adult's body.  It would break away and start it's own independent life."

Shakey was intrigued, "Literally, a 'chip off the old block' eh?"

"Yes.  The developing young would absorb nutrients and 'memories' from the parent while attached, education and gestation occurred at the same time…"

Years of reading Science Fiction had prepared Shakey's mind to accept such a concept, not to mention 'Reality As He Knew It', but he still wondered about how this would impact on him being an Uncle… "So which method will you Clones use to have your own children, Human, or Alien?"

Sorako was silent for a few moments, then she turned a sad face to Shakey, "Neither.  As we are neither Human nor Alien, neither method would work for us…  We are the first and last of our 'species'…  The beginning and the end…"

Shakey was troubled by Sorako's statement, "What about 'surrogate motherhood'?" he asked, trying to find some hope for the Clones… "You know, where an embryo is implanted into an infertile woman, and she carries it until it's born?"

The Clone shook her head, and looked away, "No, that wouldn't work either.  Our creators took precautions…"

Not noticing Shakey's worried look, Sorako continued in greater detail…

"When our creators decided to make us look 'female', they spliced certain sections of your mother's DNA that dealt with 'female' sexual characteristics.  Their attempt worked, even giving us a rudimentary Female Reproductive system."

"We still would not have been able to breed with true Humans…  Our hybrid DNA would prevent any cross-species fertilisation…  We could not breed like the Aliens did, as those parts of the Alien DNA were replaced…"

"However, there was the possibility that our reproductive systems, might allow us to be 'Parthenogenetic'.  That is, to reproduce on our own, without the need for any 'fertilisation', such as the reptile known as the 'She-Oak Skink'…"

"As a precaution, we were… 'sterilised'… The part that could have carried a child was removed, as were the parts that might create one.  It is as Doctor Akatlover said, we are all 'empty vessels'…"

Shakey wished he'd kept his mouth shut…  "I'm sorry…  I didn't know…"

Sorako smiled faintly at him, "Don't worry, our systems were 'rudimentary'.  There was very little chance of our being able to reproduce at all…  Like so many other women…"

Shakey didn't understand her comment, and he wasn't sure if he should ask for clarification.  It was probably a 'women's thing' anyway…

Sorako continued, apparently unfazed by her revelation to him.

"Our UN-Human DNA is the 'source' of all our powers, telepathy, levitation, regeneration, and the abilities to create, and modify E.T. Fields…"

"It affects us in other ways.  Our senses are 'different'.  For example, our vision extends into the Infrared, and into the Ultra-Violet.  That's how we found you in this forest.  Your small fire was a clear beacon to us."

"These 'differences' in senses are compounded by the 'differences' in our nervous systems.  We have 'synchronised' with Humans.  We know that we do not think the 'same way' as you do.  We have had trouble understanding how Humans think.  At times, we wonder if we are even able to understand how you think."

Shakey couldn't resist, "Huh!  Aesir says SHE doesn't understand how I think either…  Sounds to me like you're just as much a 'normal' woman as she is."

"We also know our real 'birthday'…"

"Great!  What Star Sign are you?"

Sorako appreciated Shakey's attempt to lighten the mood of things, but some of the information would defy any attempt at humour…

"The First Rave Clone was permanently detanked on March 30, 2001'…"  Such as the necessary phrasing of this little gem of information…

As the Clones had predicted, Shakey shut up, just sitting there in silence.

======================================================================

Fragment - Dark Secrets.

"Shakey, the world now knows 'Second Strike' was a planned catastrophe, an attempt by STEELY to 'Cleanse' the world of 'inferior beings', and gain power…"

Shakey sensed an uncommon nervousness about the Clone…

"It also had another purpose.  To destroy their secret Antarctic weapons development facility, and all of its secrets.  With the advent of 'Ice Mining', it was no longer 'secure', and would not be able to pass as a 'research base'."

"Your Father left the facility just days before the catastrophe.  He was acting under orders to retrieve certain… 'resources'…  He left with data files, and the production models of a new weapon.  A weapon that if used properly, would have given STEELY Total Control of the planet…"

Sorako paused, fearing how Shakey would react to what she had to tell him, "He left with the bio-weapons known as the 'RAVE' Clones."

Shakey stared at her, wide-eyed in shock.

Sorako's voice took on an unusually 'bitter' tone, "The name 'Rave', is an acronym, of the English words 'Recombinant Alien Verisimilitude Entity'.  All of we Rave Clones, are AVE's.  The ultimate AVE."

"We were designed as a 'smart' weapon.  One that could 'aggressively subdue' any opposition to STEELY's rule, without any damage to industrial infrastructure, or the environment, as conventional weapons and tactics would."

Sorako noticed Shakey's quizzical look, and clarified the point.

"Our 'Human' size and appearance meant we could unobtrusively 'infiltrate' any gathering, or group.  We could then destroy them, either one by one, or as a group.  Selective use of our powers would not destroy valuable buildings and facilities, nor would it destroy surrounding plants and animals…"

"It wasn't just to secure and preserve STEELY's power that we were created.  We were also to be 'enforcers', of STEELY's 'Human Standard'.  Those not meeting the 'Standard', were to be terminated.  We were created to do that."

"To be useful as such, we had to follow 'official' orders without question, and enforce the 'Chain of Command' whenever the need arose.  To ensure we would respond as required, we were all 'brainwashed'."

"That's what our Memory Download sessions really were.  Kept in a condition of 'Sensory Deprivation', we accepted the only stimulus we were allowed.  Our minds were affected, our perceptions twisted, by deliberately biased input."

"Our lives were planned to reinforce our 'programming'.  We followed orders, as 'programmed' to.  We were observed, to see if our 'responses' were consistent.  That's why 'Rave' had so many 'tests'.  That's why she had no personality and lived in a hovel.  Any 'change' would stand out more."

"That's why we slapped you when you criticised your Father years ago.  Our 'Pavlovian' conditioning at work.  You were of value to the AVE project, so we merely reprimanded you.  Had we been fully 'active', we would have killed you…"

Shakey didn't want to believe that, but as he saw the anguished expression on Sorako's face, and heard her apologetic tone, he believed her, and shuddered…

Sorako's voice had held traces of bitterness, it fairly dripped it now, "Aesir was correct, when she called 'Rave' a 'Doll'.  We were 'good little tools'…"

Sorako fell silent, letting Shakey have time to digest this, to make any comments if he wished…  As well as to get her own emotions under control.  These were NOT easy things to talk about…  When he stayed quiet, she continued…

"Do you know what diverted us from our 'Manifest Destiny'?"

Shakey dumbly shook his head, still coming to grips with what he'd just heard.

"Doctor Akatlover.  She saw through the lies that blinded her.  She wanted to get revenge on your Father.  Not just for how he'd used her, but for her Mother's death.  That was the only reason she tried to kill us."

"When the tank broke, you, Mazurka, and Doctor Akatlover were drenched with TLC.  It enabled us Clones to 'download' some of your memories and personality traits.  Such things were never meant to be part of us."

"STEELY was upset at the events, they wanted to terminate us immediately.  We were no longer 'good little tools'.  We were 'contaminated'…  Your Father prevented them.  He asked them NOT to enforce such a decision until exhaustive tests had been conducted, and ALL the facts were in."

"My Father did that?" asked Shakey, surprised at his Father's Humane concern for the Clones, and his actions on their behalf.

"Yes.  But for his OWN reasons, not for OUR continued well-being.  After all, there WAS much valuable data to get from studying us…  How badly 'contaminated' were we?  In what ways?  Did it affect our 'loyalty'?  Would it affect the development of our 'powers'?  Could we be 'salvaged'?"

"The saving argument was our 'telepathy'…  Our ability to communicate with each other was unprecedented.  As was our rapid learning ability.  STEELY wanted to know more.  They wanted to incorporate such features on 'future' models…"

Sorako stopped, giving Shakey time… as well as herself…

======================================================================

Fragment - Rumours and Truth.

Shakey was curious about something Sorako had said, especially as there had been 'stories' in the 'Tabloid Press'…

In the aftermath of the Final Battle, Glando was mercilessly pilloried by the media.  People wanted BLOOD, and HE was a convenient scapegoat…

Partly because he had been the Commander of NERVIS, and as the man 'in charge' he was considered 'responsible' for it's actions, and partly because he was dead and couldn't defend himself…

Some of these stories were straight out Fantasy, that only tried to pass themselves off as 'News' in an attempt at humour, or satire…

Others were misguided half-truths, or the disturbingly credible ravings of paranoid minds…  These often gave good 'background reasons' for some of the actions and events of days long past…

Then there were Hard Truths…  Soul chilling revelations of genuine Dark Doings and Dirty Deeds by NERVIS and STEELY, things to make ANY sane person question reality…

Others 'fixated' on Glando, and his relationships with his wife, the two Doctor Akatlover's, and the Clones…

…Especially why he'd kept so many lovely young ladies secretly locked up in a Basement Lab…

This led to some extremely disturbing 'rumours', and 'stories'…  Most were highly 'unsavoury', and had 'lurid' titles, and 'purple prose' in them…

Shakey had been considerably upset when he'd first seen such trash.  He'd hoped these were outright lies, or just the writers perverted personal fantasies…

But he didn't know for sure if they were outright lies, or had been based on horrible secrets…  And it had worried him…

He had considered taking legal action.  He wasn't interested in clearing the name of his father, or to clear his family name.  He was worried about the ladies who most often 'featured' in these stories, his 'sisters' the Clones.

He hadn't done anything, for two good reasons…

ONE.  Mazurka pointed out, Legal action meant he and the Clones would need to go to court, be on the witness stand, be 'cross-examined', and answer highly personal, and 'probing' questions…

Shakey hadn't understood what she meant by that, and had asked for clarification.  As Mazurka had so 'tactfully' put it, the questioning would be the legal equivalent of a 'Full Physical Examination'…

Then he understood, he'd had enough of those as a pilot…

She'd also advised him, that the media would make a 'circus' out of it, and what little privacy he and the Clones had, would completely disappear…  And for that reason he should ask the Clones about things first, and see what they wanted to do about it…

TWO.  Shakey had gone to the Clones asking their opinions, and if they wanted to go to court about it, especially as it would affect their lives…

He hadn't asked the Clones for their side of the story.  Partly as he didn't know how to ask them if such sleazy stories were true, and partly because he wasn't sure he could handle the truth, if it wasn't what he hoped it would be…

The Clones noticed how upset Shakey was, and had told him not to 'worry' about the stories, as they were sure they would eventually die out by themselves…

By COMPLETE COINCIDENCE, in the week after Shakey had his talk with the Clones, the 'Journalists' that wrote the stories had 'little' accidents…  Along with the editors of the Publications that printed the stories…

For some UNKNOWN REASON, and just as the Clones 'predicted', the stories stopped…

Still…  Shakey had been considerably upset by the stories, and he'd never found the time, the tact, or the courage to ask the Clones about them…

Until now…

"What… 'other' reasons… did my Father have…?" he asked hesitantly.

Sorako stared at Shakey for long moments, making him uneasy, and making him wish he'd never asked the question.

Shakey gulped, and turned nervously away from those unblinking crimson eyes…  "I'm sorry, if this is something you'd rather not talk about…"

"No," Sorako said quietly, "It is something we must talk about.  You must know the Truth.  Don't worry.  Those rumours are not true.  Although they are based on the reason why your Father continued to help STEELY after your mother died…"

Shakey gulped again, and paid attention…

"Your Mother was a brilliant scientist, with an IQ well over Genius level.  She married your Father, when they were both much younger.  When your Father was a different person, to what he became."

"STEELY knew of her genius, and its potential to aid their research.  They also knew of your Fathers traits, and their potential, as ally, or adversary."

"STEELY knew how dangerous the Alien technology was.  They had already made several attempts at 'synchronising' with it…  They knew there was a good chance your mother would… have an 'accident'… "

Shakey grimaced, this was OLD news, but it still hurt, especially as he recalled the AVE 'graveyard' he'd once seen…  A graveyard of 'failed' AVE experiments, and grim proof of other 'accidents'…

"Both your parents were temporarily vital to STEELY's plans.  Without either of them knowing, STEELY incorporated your Mother's DNA into our research program…"

"When your Mother died, as per STEELY's expectations, your Father became emotionally unstable.  STEELY could have had him terminated, but he knew too much, and there was the danger he may have taken 'precautions'…  Besides, he still had considerable potential use, if he could be controlled…"

"STEELY presented the information about our heritage as a 'Fait Accompli', a fact after the event.  They asked your Father if he wanted to be a part of our 'upbringing'.  He was emotionally vulnerable, and he accepted."

"He was the closest thing to a Father we ever knew.  Even though he saw us more as tools than children, and a living symbol of a promise STEELY made to him…"

"To clone his dead wife for him, if he served them well…"

"Eventually, your Father finally accepted as truth, what he had suspected and feared.  STEELY had NO intention of keeping their word to him…  It drove him mad.  Not a drooling, retarded, insanity, but a cold, calculating, intensely vicious desire for revenge."

"As part of his revenge, he prepared many secret 'Doomsday Files'.  These files held the truth about what was going on, in great detail.  He organised to have them automatically released in the event of his death, a final safeguard against any sudden treachery from STEELY."

"Dr Akatlover found some of the files, and programmed the MOGGY Super-Computers to release copies of the files immediately on her death.  This was to be another part of her revenge for the death of her mother, and as she feared, her own eventual demise.  These release of these files to the Mass Media, especially the ones detailing STEELY's offer to clone his wife, would ultimately provide the basis for THOSE rumours about himself, and we Clones.""

"Do not worry Shakey, none of those rumours about we Clones are true…"

Shakey was relieved.

"We killed your Father for other reasons," Sorako said, shattering Shakey's feeling of relief.

"YOU killed…?"  Shakey was too shocked at this revelation to finish his question.  He'd thought his father had been 'assassinated' by STEELY agents…

"Yes.  We… disobeyed him… during the Final Battle…  Because of our actions, he was subsequently killed by enemy troops.  Our actions killed him… even if we did not physically do the deed…"

"W-why did you turn against him?"

The Clone shifted uneasily, "He… had been using us.  He thought it 'Justice', that we Clones, the symbol of STEELY's lie, should be used against them…  A tool intended for Genocide, refined into a tool of Personal Vengeance…"

Shakey blinked.

The Clone continued in a subdued voice, "We finally saw what he had become.  What the war had turned him into…  A cold, twisted monster.  He no longer cared about anyone or anything but revenge.  All he wanted, was revenge.  There was nothing he wouldn't do to get it.  No lie he wouldn't make.  No action he wouldn't take.  No tool he wouldn't use.  No person he wouldn't sacrifice…"

"…Not even You, Shakey…" Sorako concluded her explanation with a meaningful look at Shakey.

'They killed my Father?  By turning against him and refusing to follow his orders?'  Shakey sat there, trembling as various emotions boiled through him.

He accepted without question, the truth of the Clone's words.  Shakey thought of the many times he's wanted to kill his Father, to use an AVE to squash the cold arrogant man like the bug he was…  The Clones had unwittingly done it for him…  He didn't know whether to be grateful to them, or envy them…

"That's…"  Shakey stumbled with his words and his feelings, "That's… okay with me…  As far as I'm concerned, my 'Father' died years before his body did…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Others.

Sorako relaxed slightly.  Shakey was taking things rather well so far, certainly better than the Clones had…  This next bit though, would be painful for him…

"Shakey, did you ever wonder why the Alien War Machines only attacked this city?  Why the Aliens never attacked in groups?  Why, despite all their power, the Aliens never destroyed the city?"

Shakey chewed his lip thoughtfully.  He had wondered…  Especially since he'd seen the effects of the Alien power blasts first hand.  If the Aliens had attacked in a group, they'd have won easily…

The Clone provided the answer, "Because this city was another weapons development facility.  It was a testing grounds for AVE's…  Those we piloted…  We Clones…  And those we fought…"

"WHAT!?" Shakey's eyes went wide in shock, "You mean the Enemy were AVE's!?"

"Yes.  They were AVE's.  Different forms, different functions, different capabilities, different strengths, different weaknesses…  All were AVE's.  All were tested, and found wanting.  Our 'fight' to preserve the Human Race against an Alien invasion, was a lie.  We were only being 'test' pilots for STEELY…"

Shakey only half-listened to Sorako.  All the pain and Human suffering of the people in this city…  What happened to Toe-Jam and his sister…  Just 'tests'?

"That wasn't in the news," his voice quavered, as he struggled with the truth…

"No," agreed Sorako, "For good reason.  The threat of Alien Invasion, made Humans co-operate with each other.  STEELY abused that co-operation, perverting it to their own advantage.  They 'staged' attacks to suit their own needs."

"If the real truth were known, Humans would revert to their old ways.  There would be wars, and the squandering of vital resources in useless conflict.  The world has known Peace, for all these years, due to a lie.  In two or three generations, Humanity may mature enough to handle such truth.  But not now."

Shakey groaned, "So we still have to live with lies…"  Would it never end?

"Yes.  Humans already live with many lies that aid and comfort them.  The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Rabbit, Santa Claus, Religious Cults, Political Correctness…"

Shakey wondered what else he'd been lied to about…  All the 'enemy' units he'd destroyed…  They were AVE's…  Like the one he'd piloted…  Piloted…

"Who piloted them?" he asked quietly, fearing the answer of how many deaths he was responsible for.

"A form of Doppelganger System, based on Clones of Kowmoo."

Shakey felt sick in his guts, "So I've… killed… more than a… d-dozen…"

"No!" Sorako's response was quicker and more assertive than normal, as she had noticed Shakey's emotional state, and wished to save him grief.

"Most of the Doppelgangers were secretly salvaged, with their pilots intact.  Very few died fighting you and Aesir.  And they died when they self-destructed."

"The others weren't killed?  What happened to them?"  Shakey was glad he didn't have the blood of so many people on his hands.  He'd had enough problems dealing with the death of Kowmoo…

"They were 'recycled' into the Doppelgangers on the 'Limited Edition' series.  They were 'Veteran' fighters.  As you recall, we Clones took care of them."

Shakey remembered that Rave had ejected, and totally destroyed, the Control Units on the attacking AVE's…  He didn't hold it against her either.  Not after what they'd done to Unit Too and Aesir…

But he still didn't understand…  "Why him, and not other Children like us?"

"Or even Rave Clones in the Doppelgangers?"  Sorako stated the unasked question, making Shakey feel uneasy.  What if the Rave Clones HAD been in the enemy units?  How would he have felt, knowing he'd been killing them?

"Kowmoo was the name of the original hybrid.  The Kowmoo we met, was a Clone of him.  Rave was an 'upgrade', a 'new' model, yet to be fully grown or tested."

"Kowmoo's abilities were already known, as was his 'loyalty'.  That's why they finally sent one in without an AVE, to destroy us through stealth."

Shakey gulped nervously, "Then that wasn't just a 'test'?  If we hadn't stopped Kowmoo they would have really caused Third Strike?"

Sorako nodded, "If Kowmoo had succeeded in following orders, an energy event of similar magnitude to Second Strike, would have occurred."

"But WHY?" protested Shakey, "Why would they want to destroy this City?  Wasn't it a valuable facility?  What about the staff?  What about you Clones?"

"The City had accomplished what it was set up to do.  Test the AVE's.  Refine their technology.  The City had too much 'sensitive' data in it.  As did the staff who worked here, many of whom were 'inferior' by STEELY's standards.  We 'contaminated' Clones, were to have been destroyed along with the City.  Total Destruction would keep it COMPLETELY secret.  And," Sorako paused.

"AND…??"  Shakey wondered, 'Wasn't that enough?'

"…And, 'Third Strike' would further 'Cleanse' the world of 'inferior beings', by devastating Asia, China, Eastern Russia, India, The North Pacific, and the Western Seaboard of the North American Continent."

Shakey started sweating.  'If we hadn't stopped Kowmoo…' he thought.

"Third Strike would give more power to STEELY.  It would cause considerable distress to the major powers of the North American Continent, keeping them too busy with their OWN disaster relief efforts to intervene in STEELY's plans."

Shakey interrupted, "But if Kowmoo was supposed to kill us all, why did he just 'give up' like that?  He could have tried to escape and try again?"

"We believe that he was more like we Rave Clones than STEELY thought…"

Shakey's stomach suddenly grumbled in protest, reminding him he hadn't eaten yet.  "Is it okay if we take a break?  This is HARD going, and I'm hungry…"

"Yes," Sorako agreed, it had been a lot for Shakey to absorb, and she didn't want to overload him.  "The final things are only about we Clones, and our abilities…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Cooking Lesson.

Shakey had the misfortune to find that his earlier panic had resulted in the toasting fork falling into the fire…  It was now more of a 'Toasted Fork', and glowing red-hot.

He sighed in defeat.  At least the Marshmallows had survived.  Even cold they were nice, but he would have preferred toasted ones…

"Here," he said offering the freshly opened pack to Sorako, "Try some, I think you'll like them."

Sorako hesitantly reached in, and took out a Marshmallow.  She put it in her mouth and thoughtfully chewed, before swallowing and reaching for another.

"They taste even better toasted," advised Shakey.

"How do you toast them?"

"Normally, I'd impale them on the tines of a toasting fork, and toast them over the open flames, or better yet, hot coals of a camp fire.  Unfortunately, the toasting fork's too hot to handle, or I'd show you…"

Sorako contemplated the piece of hot metal.  Then she concentrated, and a customised E.T. Field shimmered into existence.  "Will this do?" she asked.

Shakey brightened up.  He might get toasted Marshmallows after all!  He loaded some marshmallows on, and gave Sorako a lesson in the finer points of the art of Campfire cooking…

They didn't burn too many…

They finally got it right, and they ate the fruits of their labours.  Sorako agreed, Toasted Marshmallows DID taste better.

Afterwards, they sat and rested for a bit, watching the glowing embers…

Shakey was having a hard time with his new information.  He sat and tried to sort it all out in his mind, and come to grips with it…  Sorako noted his mood and remained silent, giving her 'brother' time…

======================================================================

Fragment - Personal Attributes.

"Shakey, do you want me to continue?" Sorako asked quietly, wondering if Shakey was able to go on or not.

Shakey roused himself from his introspective state, "If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect your privacy."

"Very well then," Sorako said, "When Rave#2 died, Rave#3 was taken out of the 'tank', and told that she was now 'Rave', and to carry on living as she remembered."

"Memory Downloads were the primary source of education for we Clones in the tank.  Everyone in the 'know' thought that Rave#3 was completely controlled by her programming.  They didn't know there had been changes in her programming that no one knew about."

"We received subconscious 'impressions' outside of the Memory Download sessions, from the Clone who was 'Rave'.  We didn't know about this until we merged with the Alien Artefact.  We found that it too, had received memories from 'Rave'."

Shakey looked incredulous.

"There is only one way we can explain it.  We are very close to being fully Alien.  The Alien technology mimicked their natural abilities of communication, much as Human audio/visual systems mimic the senses of sound and sight."

"Because of our Alien DNA, we believe we had the ability to 'link' mentally with the Alien Artefact, this enabled us to fully synchronise with it, and control it in the Final Battle.  That was also why it unexpectedly activated its OWN E.T. Field when Kowmoo approached it.  It thought of itself as 'Rave'.  It recognised Kowmoo as an 'enemy'."

Shakey wondered if the giant Artefact thought of itself as his 'little sister' as well…  He sweat-dropped at the thought of being hugged by it…

"We believe that Kowmoo had enough Alien DNA to receive 'impressions'.  We believe he 'sensed' something from the Artefact.  Something that made him decide not to follow his orders.  Something that made him give up."

"Such as?"  Shakey asked.

"We do not know," Sorako stated the simple truth…

For a while that was all she said.

Sorako roused herself and began to speak, "You called us 'innocent'.  We know what you meant.  But, we are not so much 'innocent' or 'naive', as we are 'ignorant' and 'unknowing' of what response is appropriate in a given situation.  What we should say or do."

"Especially," she added cryptically, "Since we often find our 'programmed' responses are in conflict with what others consider 'proper'…"

"Our 'personality traits', are the result of our 'programming'.  This includes our Memory Downloads, and our 'Real' life experiences.  As we share all of our memories and life experiences, we Clones are essentially all the same being.  A single mind in many bodies, that…"

"Hold on!"  Shakey interrupted, "I'm having trouble with THAT concept.  I can accept you share thoughts and memories.  I can accept you are Clones, and are all genetically identical, but you are still separate individuals, 'People'…"

Sorako thought for a few moments, then continued, "When you had your physical examinations, they tested the reflex nerves in your knees, correct?"

"Yeah, So?"

"When they tested the nerve in a particular knee, it jerked in response, but the other knee remained still.  Despite being part of the same body, and linked by the same nervous system, your reflex nerves still worked independently of each other, without consideration of any stimulus the other was receiving."

"We Clones are like that.  Each of us is connected mentally to the others, a sort of 'non-physical' nervous system.  The 'Individualism' of each Clone, is based on the unique 'programming', or 'life experiences' that particular Clone has as 'memories', stored in the central nervous system of that Clone."

Shakey was confused, "But, if you share all of your memories and life experiences, doesn't that mean you all have the same 'programming'?"

"Although we share all our memories, we do not share all that a memory is…"

Shakey stared at Sorako, with a confused look on his face.

Sorako tried to explain it better, "When we Clones share Memories, we use highly subjective 'impressions'.  They are rarely a complete experience.  They usually focus on certain elements."

"For example.  Here and now.  I hear the sounds of the fire.  I see the glowing embers.  I feel their heat.  I smell the smoke.  An 'impression' may contain ALL, or SOME of these things.  It may concentrate on a single aspect, such as the heat patterns on the toasting fork."

Shakey looked at the Toasting Fork.  All he saw was a dullish red.  What did the Clones see?  He considered the embers it lay in…  They were dark shapes, with various reddish hues, and here and there irregular yellowish lines.  He wondered…

Sorako continued, "An 'impression' may include emotions.  It may include an analysis of an event.  It may include enough specific data to satisfy the needs of another Clone, or it may not…"

Shakey slowly nodded, "So it might be like a movie, with sound and picture, but without all the other stuff that makes up the experience of being there…"

Sorako nodded, pleased at his analogy.  "Each Clone reacts slightly differently, as each has slightly different 'life experiences' or 'programming'.  Although we can 'link' with other Clones, and use their 'memories' of their life experiences."

Shakey mumbled, "Sounds like one of those women's 'networking' things…"

"It is more like when you synchronise with an AVE.  You become each other.  Your mind becomes that of the AVE, as well as being that of your own body.  When you leave the AVE, you become a mind, confined to your own body again."

"This is why we Clones are ALL so similar, we can access the memories of other Clones, we can 'mimic' their responses.  Individual Clones, acting on their own, without reference to any others, are more noticeably 'individual'.  Myself and Twelve for example."

I HEARD that!! from Twelve, manning the 'spy cameras' somewhere in the City…

"Personal Experience, is the most powerful type of 'memory' ANY Clone can have, as it contains ALL the sensory data.  Do you remember teaching us to dance?"

Shakey nodded.

"Do you remember how every single one of us, wanted to dance every single dance we learned, at least once, personally, with you?"

Shakey blushed a little, and nodded.

"We practiced the moves on our own, learning them by heart.  Yet it was not as 'strong' a teacher as actually doing the dance with someone we liked."  Sorako lapsed into silence, bowing her head, and turning away from Shakey.

When she hadn't spoken for a good few minutes, Shakey asked her, "Is that all that you wanted to tell me?"

She nodded, but stayed silent.

After a couple more quiet minutes had stolen by, Shakey asked her, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"…shakey…" the Clones voice was trembling, and hesitant, "…does this change… how you see us?  now you know… what we were designed for… that we are… not even human… not even your 'half' sisters…  What are we… to you… now?"

The minutes ticked by as Shakey thought things through.

'So, the Clones were designed to be killing machines?' thought Shakey, 'So What?  They hadn't any say in the matter, nor in their 'brainwashing'…  The way they helped other people to survive during and after the Final Battle had proved they WEREN'T what their creators had MEANT them to be…'

Many months ago, Shakey had reconciled himself to the Clones Alien Heritage.  Ever since then he had looked on them as 'Family', and not just as 'People'…

He'd accepted the Clones as Family, as 'sisters', not just because they were 'blood kin' to him, not just because they were good people, and not just because he liked 'Rave#2', the Clone who had died saving him…

He'd accepted them, as he'd seen a potential for the 'sweet nature' his dead mother had.  Whether a genetic 'keepsake' from his mother, or personal trait he wasn't sure.  But it was something precious, something he didn't want destroyed…

…As his mother had been 'destroyed' by his Father, and STEELY…

Shakey wouldn't let a similar fate befall the Clones.  Not by his Fathers' hand, not by STEELY's hand, nor by the hand of the Media, or the General Public…

Or by Shakey's hand either…

Shakey reached over to Sorako, and gently took her by the shoulder, turning her to face him.  She kept her head downcast, and her eyes shut.  Neither stopped her from trembling with the fear of rejection, or kept tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"  Shakey murmured, saddened by the Clones condition.

"…afraid…"

"What are you afraid of?" he asked softly.

"…lose… everything…"

Tonight the Clones had trusted Shakey with their secrets.  Burdens they'd borne for years.  Shakey was not the most brilliant mind in the City, but here and now, he realised just how vulnerable the Clones were…  He knew that what he did or said next could hurt them badly…

Shakey spoke quietly to her, "Out of all the creatures on this planet, only Humans cry.  Regardless of how much Human DNA you Clones do, or don't have, I still think you're more 'Human', than those who planned 'Second Strike'."

Shakey pulled Sorako to him in a brotherly embrace, "If just being friends, is okay with you, then we'll just BE friends…"

Sorako returned his embrace, grateful for his acceptance, and crying from relief.

"But," continued Shakey, "I'd really miss all my 'little sisters'…  So if it's okay with you, I'd prefer to keep my 'family'…"

Sorako looked into his eyes, as she realised what he was saying.

"After all," continued Shakey gently, 'Family is, as Family does', and you've all been more of a Family to me than my own Father ever was…  Regardless of DNA…"

"…thank you…" sobbed Sorako, relaxing completely as the stress and tension left, feeling safe and loved, within the caring embrace of her 'big brother'.

Shakey and Sorako kept their family embrace, enjoying the simple pleasure of such a 'Kodak Moment', until disturbed by shuffling sounds from the darkness.

Shakey tensed up, peering into the gloom, trying to determine what was making the noises.  His hand reached for the gun Kantsee had loaned him…

"Don't worry," said Sorako from within his other arm, "It's only 'me'…"

Shakey relaxed as the first of a dozen Clones came into the clearing.  They formed a half circle in front of him.  As one they timidly raised their gaze to his and asked, "Please Shakey, can we have a hug too?"

Shakey smiled at them, and stretched out the arm that had been going for his gun.  "Sure, but I've only got two arms, so you'd either have to wait in line, or… we could have a 'Group Hug'…"

The Clones smiled, and as one, closed in for a 'Group Hug'…

In the depths of a forest, two People, one Human, the others not, renewed their friendship and family ties…

======================================================================

Fragment - Morning After.

The dawn light filtered through the slight mist that had risen from the forest overnight.  Where a sunbeam shone through unhindered, it changed the greyish fog into a cloud of living gold.

Shakey Atari was waking up, feeling warm and cosy in his sleeping bag.

The Clones had insisted on sleeping in the clearing, surrounding Shakey in a rough circle.  They knew there were dangers out here in the 'wild', and that if any of those dangers wanted a piece of THEIR brother, they'd have to go through the Clones and their E.T. Fields first…

Not that they were 'roughing it' too much…  An E.T. Field had kept any dew or rain off, and kept them all warm by trapping some of the warm updraft from the dying fire.  It had also kept out any 'Forest Dangers'.  Other E.T. Fields had provided 'air-bed mattress' facsimiles for the Clones…

Shakey had been amazed that the Clones could manifest an E.T. Field even when asleep.  He supposed that they must have learnt a lot about the nature of their E.T. Fields over time, and even more about how to use them…  He remembered how easily Sorako had 'created' a Toasting Fork with hers…

He was surprised and amused to find two of the Clones had snuggled up next to him in the night.  Obviously seeking emotional comfort from close proximity to their bigger 'brother', like a child sleeping with their parents.

They lay beside him, their heads using his chest for a pillow, and their arms draped protectively/possessively across him.

Shakey smiled tenderly, touched by this innocent display of absolute child-like trust by his little 'sisters'.  He sighed, happy to be alive…

He lay like this for some time, going over the events of last night.

The Clone Sorako, had told him of the secrets that burdened the Clones.

Shakey had been happy to help them lighten their souls.  He knew what it was like to carry such burdens, and he didn't like carrying them…

Afterwards, other Clones had come in, and they'd had a general 'camp-out'…  The Marshmallows hadn't lasted long, but they had lasted long enough…

They'd sang songs, and told stories.

Partly as this was what Shakey felt they should do, as they were 'camping', and partly as he'd wanted to 'lighten the mood' after what he'd heard.  It was a Human trait to forget troubling things by doing something 'fun'…

He'd asked the Clones to tell Mazurka that he was safe, but not where he was, just in case she or Aesir decided to come after him as well, and to tell her he'd be back sometime next day…

Shakey hadn't wanted to go back to the apartment that night.  Not just that he was already having a great time in the Forest, or because he didn't want to deal with any of Aesir's comments about his 'running away'…

This wasn't just a simple case of cowardice in the face of Aesir's 'abrasive' personality, although that was certainly good enough reason by itself.

No, he had a lot to think about…

Particularly about a certain offer, the Clones had made him…  To 'synchronise' with his mind, to let him know how they really saw him, and truly felt about him…

He'd been wrestling with this decision for much of the night…

He really wasn't too sure about it.  True, it would be an experience, but it would let the Clones see his memories…  All of them…  And that had him worried…

Shakey was typical for a boy his age, with all of the self-doubt, and insecurity that was part and parcel of 'growing up'…  He worried that the Clones might think worse of him, or that his view of the world might 'disillusion them'…

Despite all the good arguments against giving the Clones 'Full Access', there were also good arguments for it.

Shakey knew how 'innocent and trusting' his 'little sisters' were.  He frowned as he realised that they were 'child-like' in many ways, and in this predatory world, there were dangerous people only too willing to take advantage of that…

Shakey worried about his 'sisters'.  He wanted to give them the world, and he wanted to protect them from the dangers in it.  To save them from Pain and Grief…

If he did let them see his mind, it would be an education for them.  For starters, they'd learn in minutes, what it was like to be a teenage male…

That information alone would help them greatly in their dealings with other teenage males, and provide a good basis for an understanding of men in general…

It would certainly help them to interpret the world around them, especially as he saw it, through his cynical, jaded eyes…

He had a chance to help them…  To show how much he trusted them…

He saw himself as their big brother, and as such, he knew he had a responsibility to help them, and to protect them.  If they were ever hurt by something that he could have prevented…

Shakey drew a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.  He'd DO it!  He'd take the Clones up on their offer!

His emotions had affected his heartbeat, and that in turn had roused the two Clones who were nestled against him.  They rose in unison, their faces turning slightly pink, as they realised where they'd woken up.

They'd meant to be near Shakey, in case danger threatened, but not this near…

"Good morning," he said cheerily to his personal guardians, "Did you have sweet dreams?"

Their faces turned a deeper shade of pink as they mumbled "Good Morning" back.

"Thanks for watching over me," he said, his comments bringing a shy smile to their faces, "Now!  Who wants Breakfast?  I'm starving!"

So were the Clones.  Shakey had supplies for himself for a week.  Most of it disappeared in minutes.  The vegetarian Clones made short work of the non-meat products he had, such as the instant noodles, bread, jam, and canned beans.

Shakey decided to cook all of the meat and eggs he had, and take them back with him.  You couldn't get a genuine 'campfire cooked' taste to food unless you cooked it over an open fire, and it had been awhile since he'd eaten such food…

Things rapidly turned into a cooking lesson for the Clones, who were interested in the concept of 'Campfire Cooking'.

Their survival training mostly involved raw natural foods, as they were vegetarians, and 'cooking' involved fire, and that provided a means of detection for enemy forces…

With the news he was heading back, most of the Clones disappeared, their jungle green outfits literally fading into the Forest.  Sorako stayed with Shakey to act as an Escort/Bodyguard for him, in case there was trouble.

======================================================================

Fragment - Back to Reality?

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company, and the pleasurable experience of breathing the fresh morning air of the Forest.

"Ummm…  Sorako?"

"Yes Shakey?"

"What we talked about last night, are you Clones feeling any better now?"

"Yes.  Thank You!" her reply was accentuated by a smile, and a lazy stretch.

"Ummm…  Sorako?"

"Yes Shakey?"

"That… offer you made… to 'synchronise' with my mind…"

Sorako looked expectantly at him.

"I've been thinking…  If the offer's still open…  Is it okay if we…?"

"Yes, and Yes Shakey," she replied, a larger smile on her face, "When?"

"Ahhh…  Well, I need to get cleaned up first, and Mazurka will want a 'little talk' with me…  Aesir will probably chew me out too…  Then there's school…  Depending on what Mazurka says, is this afternoon, after school all right?"

"That is agreeable with us," confirmed Sorako.

"Is there any particular time that suits you Clones best?  Or is there anything special I need to do beforehand to prepare for it?  How long does it take?"

"No, anytime you would like to try is fine with us.  There are no special requirements, but it would be best if you could be in an environment where you could relax naturally.  It would not take long."

"Uhhh…  I DON'T think the term 'relaxing environment' is going to apply to Mazurka's for a while…  What if I turn up at the 'Clone Zone'?"

"We will be ready for you, whenever you turn up," Sorako confirmed.

As Shakey predicted, Mazurka did want a 'little talk' with him…  Mostly along the lines of how worried they were about him, if he had ANY problems, she was there for him to talk to etc…  Shakey felt slightly foolish about it all.

"Mazurka," he'd said, when he'd been able to get a word in edgewise, "Do you know what happened when I delivered Rave's I.D. Card that time…"

Mazurka had looked a little flustered at his unexpected question, but had rallied magnificently, "Of course I do, Doctor Akatlover told me about it…"

Shakey pressed ahead, "Why didn't you tell me you knew about it?"

"Because you were emotionally fragile at the time, and I wasn't sure how you would handle things if you knew that I knew about it…"

"Did any of you ever tell my Father about it?"

Mazurka blinked, "Of course not!  There were ENOUGH problems between you two…"

And so it went…

Aesir though, was another matter…

Shakey's timid "Good Morning Aesir" was met by an arched eyebrow, and the proverbial 'cold shoulder'…

Shakey didn't know whether to be relieved, or worried…  True, she hadn't erupted like a volcano as he thought she would, but her distance and silence, was almost as bad.  Lava killed quickly, while a Glacier crushed you slowly…

School was another episode in surreality…  'Rave' was at her usual seat, as were the 'disguised' Clones…  They looked at Shakey when he came in, only fleeting glances, but ones with amusement and expectation in them…

Despite events following the 'Final Battle', the Clones had refused to give up their 'normal' lifestyles.  They still lived 'multiple lives', taking turns at being the 'fictitious' characters they 'role-played', but now they were creating REAL lives for them…

They even attended school with Shakey, in an attempt to eventually earn a High School Certificate, while elsewhere… other Clones underwent a more 'thorough' education, earning College degrees in mere months!

The Clones were aided in their studies by Mazurka, who'd moved mountains to get them all a 'rounded' education.  They currently had over a dozen separate College degrees among them, some 'post-graduate'!

Aesir had 'mixed feelings' about this…  True, the Clones were outdoing her, but Aesir had salvaged her pride, by helping them as much as she could, taking solace in the old saying 'The pupil eventually outgrows the Teacher'…

…And in the other old saying, 'There are NO good students, just good teachers', and if Aesir's pupils were this good, that reflected VERY favourably on her!

Shakey had wondered about that, as he was sure the saying went, 'There are no bad students, just bad teachers', but he wisely kept his mouth shut…

The Clones studied 'non-college' material as well, Plumbing, Calligraphy, Cosmetics and Make Up, Bricklaying, Gardening, Fashion Design, Motor Mechanical, Secretarial Skills, Special Weapons and Tactics, Novel Writing, Flower arranging, Martial Arts, Hairstyling, Gourmet Cooking, Explosives ordinance, Origami …

Shakey had actually feared for his sanity one day, when he'd recognised a 'disguised' Clone working behind the counter of a well-known fast food shop…

Here was a 16 year old, working 'Part-Time', in a minimum wage job, when she had the equivalent of several college degrees, and the ability to wipe out the military might of several 'powerful' nations all by herself…

…Asking him if he wanted 'Fries with his order…

Lunchtime came, and as usual, Shakey had his meal with Rave, and one of the other 'Disguised' Clones.  Aesir turned up, but still gave him the 'cold shoulder' even though she engaged in animated conversation with the others…

Shakey had the sinking feeling that he'd get 'more of the same' when he got home that afternoon…  And the next day as well, and the day after that…

School finally ended, and Shakey had to make a choice, should he go straight to the Clones, or should he go to Mazurka's first, eat, shower and change his clothes before going to the Clones to get his 'mind read'?

He decided this would probably be a 'once-in-a-lifetime' event so he'd better make an attempt to dress accordingly…  That meant having a shower etc…

Aesir didn't walk home with him, having decided she could live without his company for a while…  She'd gone off with Hickory and the 'Disguised' Clones to do some shopping, and 'Rave' was on classroom cleanup.

All the way home Shakey was having second thoughts about going through with it…  Was it really going to help the Clones?  He was still turning over his thoughts, as he had something to eat, as he showered, and as he got dressed.

He only paused from his internal debate, to decide what he was going to wear…

He decided on 'neat casual', putting on dress slacks, dress shirt, and a jacket…  He added a tie to it as well, not sure if it was overdressing or not…

A note on the refrigerator door, a quick call to the 'Clone Zone' to say he was on his way, and he was out the door…  Still having second thoughts…

======================================================================

Fragment - Peace of Her Mind.

At the 'Clone Zone', he was met by one of the Clones.  He had no way of knowing which one it was, as she was dressed in a traditional Kimono, her blue hair done up in a traditional manner, and traditional white makeup on her face.

Shakey was startled, wondering if this had been done for him…  If so, then he was considerably underdressed for the occasion…

'Err…" he said, a worried look on his face, "You look very nice.  Does it have anything to do with my being here?"

The Clone looked amused, "No Shakey, I'm studying historical costumes…"

She led him to a sparsely furnished apartment, where three other Clones waited.  Shakey recognised them, Sorako in a tracksuit, Iwako in T-Shirt and jeans, and Kuroko in her School Uniform…

Shakey felt self-conscious, mainly because they were dressed so casually…

"Uhhh…  Hi!  Is this a good time?" he flustered nervously.

"It is if you are ready," Kuroko replied.  All three looked amused.

"So…  What do I do now?"

"First, lie down on the table behind you."

Shakey hesitated as he noticed the table for the first time.  It appeared to be some sort of medical examination table, with tube steel construction, and a padded vinyl top to it.  He felt awkward doing so, but he lay there, tie and all…

The turning down of the lights startled him, and he was more than slightly nervous as the three clones took up positions, on his left, on his right, and at his head.

The Clones beside him, took his wrist in one hand, and intertwined the fingers of their other hand with his.  The one at his head touched his temples, gently stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Now close your eyes and try to relax."

With his eyes shut, he was suddenly aware of the Clones touch.  The warm clasp of their hands on his was comforting, while the gentle movements of fingers running across his scalp was oddly relaxing.

"Do you trust us Shakey?"

"Y-Yeah…" he faltered, "Uhhh…  I meant to tell you…  There's… 'Guy Stuff'… in there, and I don't know how you'll… ummm… take it…  You'll probably think it's kinda weird…  If you've got any questions about… what you see in there…  Can you please ask me about it?  Instead of asking Mazurka, or Aesir I mean…  Please?"

"Don't worry Shakey, we won't reveal your secrets to anyone else…"

"Thanks…  I appreciate it…"

He lay there in the twilight for a few minutes, until the regular massage of his scalp, began to genuinely relax him…  The Clones holding his hands noticed the change in the tightness of his nervous grip, and the change in his wrist pulse.

A soft voice breathed into his ear, "This next bit is the start of our synchronisation with your mind.  It is like synchronising with an AVE, but it won't feel exactly the same as that…"

Shakey felt like he was floating, there was no up, no down, no sideways…

There was also no light, but it wasn't dark…  It was like being in a brightly lit room that had non-reflective black walls, and no angles to cast shadows…  He couldn't 'see' anything, but he 'knew' it was there…

At the edge of his perception, he heard something…  It came again and again, sometimes louder, sometimes softer, nearer, further?

He realised it was his name.  Someone was speaking his name…  Or rather, softly breathing it, as the quiet tones being used, felt more like a gentle summer breeze blowing across his ears…

There was a change in the 'room' as well, rather than having non-reflective black walls, it now seemed to be a gradually lightening fog, but a fog at a considerable distance, as he couldn't make out any particles of mist…

The voices were closer now.  He heard amusement in them.  They seemed to be moving around him, even as they said his name.  The sounds did not come from any particular fixed point, but rather 'slid' around him, in unseen arcs.

He felt another change.  The air seemed to have more body to it, like a sea breeze on a sunny day…  It had taken on a dark golden hue, like the dawn sky…

The voices were whispering in his ears now, gentle zephyrs coming close to deliver their soft welcome to him, before shying away to let another approach him, and deliver another message of welcome…

He felt soft warmth encircle his chest from behind, and close snugly to him.  A feeling of arms encircling him, a head resting against the back of his neck, someone hugging him from behind, letting him know his back was protected.

His felt similar warmth on both of his arms, twining between his fingers, and holding his hands, a feeling of heads resting on his shoulders, letting him know his sides were protected…

These gentle feelings held him in a loving embrace, telling him that he had no reason to be afraid, that here, he was totally welcome, among unseen friends…

And still the voices came, welcoming him to this peaceful realm, their home, smiling at him without faces, letting him feel their joy at his presence here…

Unknown to Shakey, this was the true 'Mind' of the Clones, a mental expanse vaster than any Human mind ever could be, and comprised of not only the Clones' own individual mental resources, but those of the AVE's and the Alien Artefact as well.  All combined into one cohesive self-aware entity - 'Rave'…

In the midst of it, all the Clones came to welcome Shakey, expressing as best they could to his limited Human intellect, how they saw him, what he meant to them, and how they truly felt about him.

In other corners of this 'Mind', unnoticed by Shakey, several facets remained apart, watching silently, either because they were too inexperienced in such things, or too shy, to speak their welcome as the Clones were doing.

These facets were the individual essences of the AVE's and the Alien Artefact, and the living memories that were Rave#1 and Rave#2…

All good things must come to an end.

Shakey never knew how long he'd spent in the 'Mind' of the Clones, but he never regretted being there.  Leaving it was another matter…

When the peaceful scene finally started fading, from a warm golden haze to a tranquil 'Midnight Blue', he felt deep sorrow…

Back in the Apartment of the Clones, he was on the verge of tears.

The Three Clones helped him sit up, and gave him a glass of water.  They remembered his simple act of kindness to Rave#3 that time.

"…thank you…" he said in a small voice, not knowing how else to describe his feelings about the event, "Thank you very much…"

Before he'd left, each of the Clones had given him a hug, and thanked him.

Shakey didn't know why they were thanking him, and he didn't ask, as he thought they were just being polite.  Still, he was glad they were so polite to him, as it appeared they didn't hold anything in his mind against him…

As Shakey had thought might happen, the Clones had read his memories.  They had learnt much about human nature, especially that of Teenage males.  This information would prove of immense value to them in their lives.

They had also seen Shakey's fears and worries about letting them into his mind.

Despite all that he knew about them, that they were created, and programmed to be inhuman killing machines, he had still trusted them…

They saw how his decision was based on concern for the well-being of the Clones, his 'little sisters'.  He had thought their well-being more important, than keeping their respect for him, or preventing personal trouble for himself…

The fact he'd bothered to 'dress up' for the occasion, showing that he valued their 'gift' as 'special', only strengthened the impact of his actions…

Shakey wasn't surprised that other Clones in the apartment block might want to treat him like the three Clones had done, and want a hug as well.  He was surprised though, to find them all, literally, lined up outside…

It was a gauntlet he was happy to run…  These were the people closest to him in the world.  His only real family, and the only people he knew loved him unconditionally.  The extent of their love was getting him all misty eyed.

He had just finished hugging one Clone, when he was tapped on the shoulder, without thinking, he turned and hugged the Clone who'd wanted his attention.

The first clue he had that something was wrong, was when the Clone went rigid in his embrace, instead of returning it as the others had done.

The second clue, was when he noticed the Clone had long red hair…

The third clue, and this was the 'clincher', was Aesir's voice in his ear, saying in a DANGEROUSLY quiet monotone, "Shakey…"

Shakey went rigid with sheer terror, his eyes widening, as he recalled that Aesir had gone shopping with Hickory and some of the 'Disguised' Clones…

Shakey tried to release Aesir, but his muscles were paralysed with fear, knowing that 'Sudden Death' was inevitable, once Aesir had room to move…

Aesir moved in his embrace, unexpectedly putting her arms around Shakey, and embracing him back.  Rather **FIRMLY**…

Shakey didn't know WHAT to do.

Aesir gave him a clue, growling in his ear, "If you let go before I do, you're **DEAD**…"  She then rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

Shakey held the embrace for a *LONG* time…

======================================================================

Fragment – Epilogue, Preferred usage.

The end of another day, and Mazurka was reluctantly leaving another session in the Hot Tub.

"Mazurka?" the familiar blue-haired voice interrupted Mazurka's after soak reverie.

"What's up Rave?"

"There is… a matter…" the Clone intimated, "We need to talk about.  It has to do with our… early upbringing…"

Mazurka tensed, remembering some of the unpleasant things the Clones had already told her.

"There is a document," the Clone hesitated, "We would like you to read it tomorrow…  It… details things…"

"Of course," Mazurka quietly agreed, "But are you sure you want me to read it?"

"No," the Clone's reply was subdued, "But we feel it is for the best.  You should know what is in it.  The rumours about us in the Media are hard enough…  Having to remain silent on the truth… is even harder…"

Mazurka nodded, a grim expression on her face.  In an early interview, soon after the Final Battle, she'd had to field a question from some sleazy tabloid reporter who asked if…

"How many of the Female Bridge Crew had sex with Glando Atari?  And did Glando prefer 'One on One' or 'Group Encounters'?"

Mazurka's response was short and swift.  Quick as a flash, she had drawn her gun, and put a round in the edge of the seat the man had been sitting on, right between his legs.

"Commander Atari was a normal man," Mazurka too-quietly replied, "And as such he only had the one penis.  Which is one penis MORE than SOMEONE is going to have, if they try to insinuate unhelpful or unsavoury, let alone defamatory things, about the Private Lives of either myself, or any of my staff…"

The fact that Mazurka's pistol still pointed unwaveringly at the nervous reporter's crotch didn't help his composure much, nor did Mazurka's comment that…

"A helpful reminder.  The Authorities of this City are not bound by either the Laws of Japan, NOR the legal recommendations of the U.N.  The Laws of Physics however, are something that we pay utmost respect to, particularly those applying to Ballistic Impact Injuries…  Next Question!"

For some strange reason, the remaining questions were all shining examples of Professional Journalism at its very best…

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Mazurka sat down in her office and checked her e-mails.  As usual there were dozens of 'High Priority' items offering updates on critical situations, and requesting whatever aid was available.

One item however stood out from the rest…

"From Your Girls" the single line highlighted red characters on a yellow background, and despite the creation date, it lay at the very top of the page of e-mails.

'Mayi Strikes Again!' Mazurka grinned, recognising the handiwork of their very own in-house computer wizard.

Clicking on the e-mail activated a hypertext link, one that connected Mazurka with a 'Secure Channel', and a screen asking…

'Enter Access Code…'

Mazurka frowned, 'If they've got this sort of security on it, it must be something important…  I hope my computer doesn't have to 'self-destruct' ten seconds after I've finished reading it…'

A few seconds after typing in her access code, a document opened and Mazurka began to read…

- - - - - - - - - -

Mazurka blinked, then looked again at the information on the computer screen, feeling cold and hollow inside.

'Development and Deployment of the R:AVE Clones.'

Mazurka's stomach turned as she found out just what had actually happened to the first two Clones to bear the name of 'Rave' in their extreme youth…

…Extensive 'psychological conditioning' including 'sensory deprivation', 'aversion therapy' using 'electric shock treatment' from cattle prods, the shocks triggered in response to 'cognitive choices', or actions the Clones took, or if the Clone was too slow in obeying an order…

…And throughout the text, the Clones were referred to in such endearing terms as 'the test animal', 'the construct', or even just 'model number'…  In all the document, the Clones were never referred to 'Rave Imanonymous', never as 'the child', never in any way that made it seem that the author saw the Clones as anything more than some manufactured item, fit only to be used as any other easily replaceable and thus ultimately disposable thing…

Mazurka felt sick on seeing tables indicating acts of 'Negative reinforcement' (punishment) were much more common than any 'Positive reinforcement' (reward).  She felt worse, when she saw the explanation of…

'…instill an expectation in the constructs, that unauthorised actions would cause them pain… …making the rarer rewards of official approval all the more valuable…'

Then there was a tantalising glimpse of why Rave might 'dislike eating meat'…  

One of the psychological development tests the Clones would carry out, was the care and keeping of pets.  When still a 'child' by Human standards, they took on the care of several baby kittens.  The Clone would care for the kittens for several weeks, ensuring they received adequate nourishment, and physical care.

…Then when the kittens were old enough, the Clone was ordered to slaughter them, and turn them into a traditional Asian meal…

This was to reinforce in the constructs, that life was fleeting, and that they too might only live as long as their purpose allowed.

The constructs could expect to live a life with a minimum of pain however, provided they obeyed orders.  They could even gain the rare reward of 'official approval', if they acted diligently enough.  An added bonus to avoiding the punishment they would receive if they didn't perform as they were expected to…

Since the constructs' memories were 'implantable' into the others in the tank, Death itself was nothing to fear, nor was any pain incurred in death as the pain of death would not be 'passed on' to those in the tank, but would only be experienced by those that died, another form of penalty for failure…

Overall, it was the closest thing the Clones had to 'religious instruction' on the matter of Life, Death, The Hereafter, and Eternal Reward…

Then there was the Combat training, where the constructs were never allowed to hurt another Human without 'direct orders' to do so.

…And details on the occasions they WERE ordered to do so…

Mazurka hurriedly skipped over the autopsy reports on the sparring partners the Clones had 'used up' in 'Destructible Testing'…  The pictures were… unsettling…

Then there was the section on…

"'Post Third Strike Scenarios'…?" Mazurka had been stunned, "POST Third Strike Scenarios?  What the H--L!?  Third Strike was supposed to destroy Humanity?  How could there BE any POST scenarios?"

The document told Mazurka some unpleasant truths…  As well as exactly what the R:AVE Clones were ultimately supposed to be…

'…dispersal of constructs from the area of Third Strike to the rest of the world under the guise of refugees, enables infiltration as sleeper agents…'

'…the success of Mata Hari in an earlier World War showed that a woman with a pretty face and attractive figure could…'

"Oh God!" Mazurka was aghast, a line not far below confirming her worst fears.

'…tests with medical dilators, indicates constructs' inability to be impregnated should not affect their ability to use copulation as a tool of subversion when required…'

Mazurka stopped reading.  Standing on trembling legs, she stumbled over to the coffee maker in her office and poured herself a coffee, wandering off to lean against the wall of her office as far from the disturbing evidence on the screen as she could.

'Whores?' Mazurka seethed inside as she sipped from the aromatic cup of liquid in her hand, angry tears brimming in her eyes, 'Those B-----Ds wanted to turn MY Girls into WHORES?!'

Eventually calming down, Mazurka returned to the screen, and continued to read of just how STEELY had planned to use the Clones to infiltrate the surviving societies of Third Strike Earth, and use them as 'sleeper agents' to eventually subvert and control, or totally destroy any opposition to STEELY…

…All of which explained the SWAT training the young Clones had been given, especially as STEELY saw the Clones as nothing more than 'Human-sized AVEs' or…

"…genetically engineered killing machines…" Mazurka barely whispered.

The information also revealed exactly what STEELY wanted the R:AVE Clones to do the majority of the Human Race surviving Third Strike…

'…selective genocide is more than just ethnic cleansing.  Racial purity standards must be enforced to ensure that only the correct amount of hybrid vigour occurs in…'

"Oh God…" Mazurka blanched as she recalled something the Clones had said…  

'We only know how to be Rave…'

"…they only know…"

Seconds later, Mazurka was driving like a maniac to where she knew Shakey was.

…In the Clone compound, surrounded by Rave Clones…

Mazurka stopped outside, positioning the car for a quick getaway.  She checked her gun, taking the safety off, and chambering a round.  She took a few moments to calm herself, breathing deeply, trying to force her adrenaline high into increased speed and strength, rather than blind panic.  Outwardly calm, she walked into the compound…

Mazurka found Shakey on the Canteen level, sitting on the floor, surrounded by a group of Rave Clones.  They were intently watching him as he demonstrated various 'cats cradle' string sculptures with his hands.

Mazurka gulped, 'How do I get him out of here quietly?' she asked herself.

…Her plans were interrupted by a hand encircling her right wrist…

Mazurka turned, forcing herself to act calm, despite her rising panic.  A Clone held her wrist.  She was looking placidly at Mazurka's face.  

"Please do not disturb Shakey.  We will talk elsewhere," was all the Clone said.

Mazurka tried to move away from the Clone, only to find that her wrist was held in a grip of steel.

"We MUST talk," emphasized the Clone, "Please do not disturb Shakey."

With that, the Clone gently, but inexorably, led Mazurka from the room.

Outside, other Clones closed in to surround Mazurka.  One took her left wrist in a gentle grasp.  Another removed Mazurka's gun from its holster, popping the magazine out, and ejecting the chambered round.

"So… You read the computer file." The Clone stated the question as fact, "You now know the real truth about us."

"Yes," Mazurka confirmed, trying to brazen it out. 

"You are worried about Shakey," said another Clone.

Mazurka didn't reply.

"You are afraid we may go berserk and hurt him."

Mazurka started to sweat nervously.

"So you came to save him.  With only a hand gun."

Mazurka began to tremble slightly.

"Knowing what we are, what we can do, you still decided to pit your tiny strength against our collective might.  Why?"

Mazurka's trembling had turned into shaking.

"Do you love him?"

Mazurka stared, confusion and denial evident on her face.

"You do," stated another Clone, "We know you do.  We know your mind."

The Clone holding Mazurka's gun reloaded it, keeping the safety on and the chamber empty.  She replaced the gun in its holster.

"Do not worry," a Clone behind Mazurka said, "We are NOT what our makers wanted us to be.  We will NOT hurt Shakey.  We love him too…"

The Clones released Mazurka, and stepped away from her.

Mazurka was about to answer, when Shakey came along.  He wore an unusually serious expression on his face.

"Mazurka," he said, "Don't worry.  My little sisters won't hurt anyone…  Not now, and not anymore…"

Mazurka grabbed him in a fierce bear hug, tears of relief flowing down her face.

"Mazurka," stated a Clone calmly, "We know you love him, but you have to give him room to breathe…"

A half choked Shakey agreed.

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Burden

Shakey's hand came up, his loaded gun drawing a bead on…

…A Bear, dressed in a jungle green 'Ninja' Outfit?

…And the FURRY B-----D had Shakey's Marshmallows?

The Gun Thundered, as Shakey blew the creep away…  No WAY was he sharing HIS Marshmallows…  Kantsee was right!  Bears DID do lots of things in the woods, being a THIEVING B-----D was just ONE of them…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Comparisons

"What advice did she give you?" asked Shakey, curious to know.

"She said, 'It was just a little mishap', but that if it happened again, or if anything else should happen, then we should tell her.  Preferably, AFTER we kneed the LITTLE B-----D in the groin…"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Dark Secrets

"Do you know what diverted us from our 'Manifest Destiny'?"

Shakey dumbly shook his head.

"When the tank broke, you, Mazurka, and Ritzy were drenched with TLC.  It enabled us Clones to 'download' some of your memories and personality traits.  Such things were never meant to be part of us."

Sorako finished, giving Shakey time to handle what he'd just heard…

"So what are you trying to say?  That it's all MY fault?" asked Shakey.

"Yes, you STUPID B-----D, if it wasn't for YOU, we Clones would rule the world…"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Rumours and Truth

Sorako stared at Shakey for long moments, making him uneasy, and making him wish he'd never asked the question.

Shakey gulped, and turned nervously away from those unblinking crimson eyes…  "I'm sorry, if this is something you'd rather not talk about…"

"No," Sorako said softly, "It is something we must talk about.  Even if only, so that you know the truth.  Don't worry.  Those rumours are not true.  Although Kowmoo and We Rave Clones came from the same genetic engineering project, NONE of us Rave Clones have had sex change operations…  Although, I sometimes think Kowmoo SHOULD have…"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Others

"The others weren't killed?  What happened to them?"  Shakey was glad he didn't have the blood of so many people on his hands.  He'd had enough problems dealing with the death of Kowmoo…

"They were 'recycled' into the Doppelgangers on the 'Limited Edition' series.  They were 'Veteran' fighters.  As you recall I took care of them."

Shakey remembered that Rave had ejected, and totally destroyed, the Control Units on the attacking AVE's…

"Which means **I'M** the TOP Scoring Pilot around here!" boasted the Clone, "Not YOU, and CERTAINLY NOT that red-haired Kraut matchstick!"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Cooking Lesson

"Here," he said offering the freshly opened pack to Sorako, "Try some, I think you'll like them."

Sorako hesitantly reached in, and took out a Marshmallow.  She put it in her mouth and thoughtfully chewed, before projectile vomiting profusely.

"Are you all right?" asked Shakey, shocked at this turn of events.

"No I'm NOT 'all right' you STUPID B-----D," screamed Sorako between retches, "Did you forget I've got food allergies and THAT's WHY I don't eat animal protein products, like the **RAALLLFFF** 'egg' in those things?"

"Hey, look!  I'm terribly sorry…"

"You WILL be, Shakey!  Don't you WORRY about that!  You **WILL** BE!!"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Personal Attributes

"…shakey…" the Clones voice was trembling, and hesitant, "…does this change… how you see us?  now you know… what we were designed for… that we are… not even human… not even your 'half' sisters…  What are we… to you… now?"

Shakey pulled her to him in a brotherly embrace, "If just being friends, is okay with you, then we'll just BE friends…"

Sorako returned his embrace, grateful for his acceptance, and crying from relief.

YES!!  AT LAST!! crowed Twelve, one of several Clones wanting to give Aesir 'competition' in the 'Dating Shakey' sweepstakes, and now that Shakey saw the Clones as 'Friends', NOT 'Family'… Aesir, your scrawny butt is HISTORY!

Not that the Clones thought Aesir WASN'T 'Good Enough' for Shakey (Not HALF they didn't!), but the Clones HAD seen Shakey first (Well, sort of)…

Twelve began her Machiavellian Machinations, plotting a highly intricate 'Emotional Blitzkrieg' that would ONCE and FOR ALL, achieve a 'Final Solution' to Aesir's attempts to win Shakey's affections…

The other Clones felt a massive drain on their mental resources.  They all sweat-dropped nervously as they realised WHO was causing it, and WHY…

"But," continued Shakey, "I'd really miss all my 'little sisters'…  So if it's okay with you, I'd prefer to keep my 'family'…"

Sorako looked into his eyes, as she realised what he was saying.

S-T, S--T!, and Furthermore, S--T!! screamed Twelve, ALL her brilliant plans going STRAIGHT DOWN the toilet, **AGAIN**…

"Thank You," sobbed Sorako, relaxing completely as the stress and tension left, feeling safe and loved, within the caring embrace of her 'big brother'.

Shakey, you THICK B-----D!! moaned Twelve Why do you always **DO** this?  Are we Clones being **TOO** subtle or WHAT??

======================================================================

OMAKE - Morning After

Shakey worried about his sisters.  He wanted to give them the world, and he wanted to protect them from the dangers in it.  To save them from Pain and Grief…

If he did let them see his mind, it would be an education for them.  For starters, they'd learn in minutes, what it was like to be a teenage male…

That information alone would help them greatly in their dealings with other teenage males, and provide a good basis for an understanding of men in general…

…Mainly because most men never got PAST being teenagers…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Back to Reality?

"Um…  Sorako?"

"Yes Shakey?"

"That… offer you made… to 'synchronise' with my mind…"

Sorako looked expectantly at him.

"I've been thinking…  Is there ANY chance, that things will go horribly wrong, and that my mind will switch places with the Clone's mind, leaving my mind trapped inside a body of the opposite gender to what I am?"

"Err… No… I DON'T think that's possible…" Sorako hesitantly replied…

"So that DIDN'T happen to Kowmoo then?"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Peace of Her Mind #1

In other corners of this 'Mind', unnoticed by Shakey, several facets remained apart, watching silently, either because they were too inexperienced in such things, or too shy, to speak their welcome as the Clones were doing.

…That and the fact they were standing 'guard' over Twelve, who was undergoing the mental equivalent of being bound and gagged.

Shakey had come to visit, and the Clones were taking **NO** chances…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Peace of Her Mind #2

Aesir moved in his embrace, unexpectedly putting her arms around Shakey, and embracing him back.  Rather **FIRMLY**…

Shakey didn't know WHAT to do.

Aesir gave him a clue, LOOKING him directly in his eyes and saying, "I want to have a 'little talk' with you, about the differences between 'Friendships' and 'Relationships'.  Do you already know the meaning of the terms 'Togetherness', and 'Commitment'?  No?  Well then…"

Shakey was a 'captive audience' for a *LONG* time, and couldn't obey his 'gut' instinct to 'Run like H--L'…

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	26. 25 By the Book? LIME

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"By the Book?"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings – As the years go by, the Clones develop their OWN individual personalities, part of which includes hobbies…

The Clone known as Twelve, becomes a reasonably famous writer, while other Clones become musicians, singers, artists, painters, sculptors, etc.

======================================================================

Fragment – By the Book?

In the months since the end of the AVE wars in late 2016, the Rave Clones had finally started finding time to explore and develop their own personalities.  Their quest for their own 'Humanity' was aided by the personal experiences that were now as unique to each Clone, as such things were to any normal human.

As part of their attempt to better understand Human Society, the Clones had made serious study of that most fundamental of ALL Social Requirements…

Communication…

The Clones studied various languages, seeking out the various ways in which concepts could be distilled into sounds and visual cues, and the ways they could be used to unlock the secrets of what it is to be Human.

Along the way, the Clones delved thoroughly into the Arts, taking to heart the sort of lessons that can only be learned through active participation in Music, Song and Poetry, Sculpture, Painting, Drawing, Architecture, Drama and Literature…

One Clone who was to be become famous for giving a voice to her Inner Muse, was the Clone known by name and number as Twelve…

Shakey Atari woke to the sound of someone knocking softly on his bedroom door…

"Just a minute…" Shakey called out, still half asleep.

The groggy young man rose from his slumber and stumbled over and opened the door, revealing a Rave Clone wearing jeans, sneakers, and a tracksuit top with a large number '12' on it.  A black shoulder bag was slung over one shoulder, the bag not interfering with the long blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Twelve?" Shakey said with a smile, "Is that you?"

"I am not sure," Twelve replied in tones more playful than Rave#2 had ever used.  She looked down at her clothes with a questioning expression on her face, "Is this 'me', or should I try some other items from the wardrobe?"

Shakey laughed at Twelve's twisting of their 'private joke'.  Ever since Twelve had saved his life, Shakey had always been able to tell her apart from the other Clones…  The slight scar on the side of Twelve's head near the fringe line, was both a reminder of an incident long past, and a rare identity marker…

"You look good," Shakey said, giving his honest opinion to an old friend.

Twelve blushed slightly at the praise, then extracted a small package in a brown paper bag from her shoulder bag and presented it to Shakey.

"What's this?" Shakey asked the expected question.

"My first book," Twelve quietly replied.

"You got it published?" Shakey's face lit up with a grin, "That's Great!"

Shakey took the bag and opened it, revealing a small novel sized paperback with the title of 'Pilot's Passion', and an illustration of two gaunt and grim faced young men on the cover.

Shakey blinked, not just because the cover bore the imprint of the 'Teen Angst' Romance Library brand, but also because…

"Gee," Shakey opinioned, "Their outfits look sorta like AVE Pilot Snugsuits…"

"One should write what One knows," Twelve replied unapologetically.

"True," Shakey politely replied, before reading the 'blurb' on the back cover…

'Pilot's Passion - A raw expose of the tense emotions that torment the hearts of youthful defenders of Humanity…  Through Destruction of War and Social Upheaval, the team of 'Ice Maiden', 'Amazon', 'Idiot' and 'Athlete' strive to prevail over the deadly obstacles in the path of their future happiness.  But, will they finally meet their downfall when the 'Imposter' infiltrates their ranks?'

"Ah…" Shakey began to sweat as he saw… similarities… in the blurb and what he knew as actual history, "When you said 'write what you know'…  You didn't…?"

"It was cleared by Security," Twelve replied, "There is no restricted data in the book, nor is there any data that relates to actual people, living or dead…"

Feeling a vague sense of relief, Shakey took another look at the cover…

'Gee…' Shakey still wasn't totally convinced, 'They really DO look like AVE Pilot Snugsuits…  But… she said Security cleared it… so…'

"It hits the shops today," Twelve advised, "Demand is expected to be strong, as books of this nature have proven popular lately.  Since it is my first book, I thought you might like an autographed copy…"

"Thanks!" Shakey said, truly touched by such a thoughtful gesture, but then a troubling thought struck him, "Um…  Did you just sign your name, or did you put a dedication in it as well?"

The fact that Twelve was one of the Clones who 'had a thing' for Shakey was NO secret whatsoever…  That the level of her infatuation was the strongest of ANY of the Clones, had already led to several… incidents.  Incidents that had upset Aesir, embarrassed Shakey, and generally made Mazurka grin or laugh her head off…

So it was no small concern to Shakey that Twelve might have worded any message in the book in 'not-quite-appropriate' terms…  Or in such a way that the message might act as a another source of friction between Aesir and the Clones…

"There is a message," Twelve confessed, "Inside the cover…"

With trepidation, Shakey opened the book and read the message…

To the One who was there With me,

The One who was there For me,

Love and Best Wishes,

-June Echi

ジュニ 愛知

"Juni Aichi?" Shakey mumbled the Kana and Kanji characters under his breath, trying to say them so that they would match the English letters.  He frowned as what little English he knew, failed to match the transliteration of the Kanji.

'Perhaps it's a dialect thing?' Shakey thought to himself as something tugged at the borders of his mind, 'Or maybe…'

"It is a Pen name," Twelve replied, her comments interrupting Shakey's train of thought, "Many writers take an alias."

"Heh," Shakey laughed, shrugging off his concerns as he recognized a hidden meaning in the Katakana, "But it's still got your number in it!  The Katakana spell 'juni' (12)…  But…"

Twelve shrugged, "The ability to hide in plain sight is a desirable asset…  Most will assume that the Katakana is for the foreign female name of 'June', further disguising things…"

"Aichi?" Shakey muttered, his mind wondering, 'The Kanji Ai = Love, while the Kanji Chi = knowledge…  Love knowledge?  Well it IS a 'Romance Library' title…'

"It may not…" Twelve said hesitantly, "…be the sort of book you would normally read…  Although, it is a popular theme with many Japanese women…"

"That's okay," Shakey smiled warmly, "You don't have to please everyone to be a success in this world…  Since no one can please everyone, it's just as well…"

"If you will excuse me," Twelve said politely, a faint blush on her face, "I am shortly required at the Book launch, and I must prepare myself…"

"Sorry," Shakey automatically apologised.

"Mondai Arimasen (No Problem)," Twelve replied with a smile.

Shakey went back to bed, leaving the book on the bedside table for another time…

- - - - - - - - - -

Some hours later, Shakey's cell phone went off, rousing him from slumber…

"Yeah?" Shakey mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Atari?" the voice was instantly recognisable as Toe-Jam's, although it had uncharacteristically tense tones in it, "We gotta talk…"

"Sure?" Shakey readily agreed, concerned by the way Toe-jam sounded.

"I… got a package from a mutual friend," Toe-jam said guardedly, "It was to do with a book written by someone we know…"

"Oh?  Has she given you a signed copy as well?"

"Uh… Yeah…  She has…"

"Oh," Shakey paused, thinking 'Maybe Twelve worded the dedication improperly?'

"Atari?" Toe-jam continued, "I'm… flattered… but I gotta tell you…  Hickory is kinda the jealous sort and… well, I don't know how she's gonna see things…"

"Oh no," Shakey groaned, as his worst fears were realised, "Were the words in the dedication a problem to you and Hickory?  Twelve only meant well…"

"Uh… no… NOT the dedication…" Toe-Jam's words practically blushed their way out of the phone, "…the story… inna book…"

"In the book?" Shakey asked, slightly bewildered, "I don't understand?  I thought everything was fine in it?"

A sudden choking sound came over the line.

"Toe-Jam?" Shakey asked in alarm, "Are you all right?"

"Atari," Toe-Jam croaked out, "We've been through a lot together…  Things weren't always smooth between us…  But we're friends…  And I just wanna say, if ever yer need to talk about… things…  Well, I'm always here fer ya…  I'll always listen to ya, even if I can't… PERSONALLY help… with yer actual problem…"

"Thanks…" Shakey said self-consciously, wondering 'Was there something in the book that upset him?  Is he having a flashback to the wars?'

"Toe-Jam," Shakey said earnestly, "Have you got a problem with… the book?"

"Naw," Toe-jam quickly said, "I don't got no problems with… you know…  Hey, I mean, it's no big deal, it happens all the time…  It's just… Me and Hickory…  we're making our future together, With Each Other…  And… well, the book let me see how others can… have… a different viewpoint… to my own…  Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing…  It's just… it ain't ME…"

"I… see," Shakey replied, feeling sympathy for Toe-Jam, "Toe-jam, if you and Hickory have any problems with the book, or even if you want to talk things over, I'm always available…?"

"Thanks…" Toe-jam said in ambiguous tones, "I'm… fine with things, really…  And I think Hickory will be too…  Women are… understanding… of stuff like that…  Anyways, I gotta go…  I'll catch ya later…"

A faint noise and then static came from the phone indicating that the connection had been broken.

'Something in the book upset Toe-Jam…' Shakey concluded, 'He sounded terrible, like he's had a severe shock?  A different viewpoint?  Was there something that forced him to see something he'd been avoiding?  Something from the War?'

Feeling worried, Shakey picked up Twelve's book.

'I'd better find out what it was,' Shakey decided, before settling back in bed with the book, 'It might be something serious…'

In his nervous haste to find out what might have upset Toe-Jam, Shakey decided to skip through the book, using the time-honoured method of only reading a paragraph or two per page.

A system that quickly bogged down into reading extended segments, as not only was it a well-written and realistic war story, but the pulse-pounding action pieces set the scenes for heart-breaking depictions of how the 'little people' suffered in times of war.

"That's…" Shakey choked back his words and rubbed his misting eyes on reading one intensely emotional scene, "…that's exactly what it WAS like!"

Overall, the mood of the book was dark and oppressive, with here and there a faint glimmer of hope, a true recollection of life at the time of the AVE wars.

…And then there was the scene on page 108 of the book…

'He couldn't take it anymore, his overwrought body slumping onto the bench in the changing room, the tears streaming from his eyes as his body shook with sobs…

"I know how you feel…"

The quiet words pierced through the darkness around him, offering a slight glimmer of hope.  He raised his tear-streaked face to see that the Driver of Earth Defence Force Unit 4 was standing nearby.

Half-undressed, the other Driver's muscled body revealed myriad scars, proof etched on his tanned physique of the personal pain the young man had already experienced in his few brief years.

"If you need to talk," the other said soothingly as he sat down on the same bench, "I've got the time to listen…  For now at any rate…"

He found he couldn't speak, even though he now had an audience willing to listen to him, one that wasn't instantly dismissive of his views, he couldn't speak!

"It's all right," the other murmured, putting a comforting arm around the other and holding him tight against a firm-muscled chest, "It's all right…  Hush now…  We don't have to go back into action again for a while…  This is a time of peace…  Let's enjoy it while we can…"

Grateful for another's understanding, he collapsed into a safe haven of the other's strong, well-muscled arms…'

Shakey blinked as he read the words, feeling a strangely disturbing sense of deja-vu, but not being able to place the memory that sparked the feeling…  Feeling more than slightly uneasy, he flipped over the page…

…And stared wide-eyed as the random paragraph he chose revealed in 'blistering detail', the sort of 'action' the two Hunky Young Males were getting into…

…in the shower of the changing room… with each other…

"…oh… My… GOOD… *GOD*!!" Shakey wailed, not so much at the Homo-Erotic content of what he was reading, but at the realisation that the physical descriptions of the two Males involved, the 'Drivers of Earth Defence Force Units 3 and 4', not to mention their code name/call signs of 'Idiot' and 'Athlete', were MORE THAN VAGUELY REMINISCENT of two male AVE pilots Shakey could mention…

…Himself and Toe-Jam…

"…" Shakey began sweating nervously, as he realised that Toe-Jam MAY JUST POSSIBLY have read the section in question…

Shakey's Vague Sense of Impending Doom now urged him into full-blown paranoia, making him breeze through the rest of the book, only to discover that the two males in the showers weren't the only 'Familiar faces' in the book.

Or at least, not going by the physical descriptions and code name/call signs used…

…'Poppa Bear' the mysterious man in charge…

…'The Grey Ghost' second in command and chief advisor…

…'Big Mama' the Operations Commander…

…'Marilyn Mark 2' the jaded Genius with the Peroxide Hair-do…

…'Onnagata' (female impersonator) long-haired technician and guitar playing Transvestite…

…'Specks' a dedicated young technician…

…'Mouse' the shy young technician, inexperienced in the ways of the world…

…'Ice Maiden' the quiet girl with a mind and soul scarred by war, the person who, by COMPLETE COINCIDENCE, overcomes ALL of her problems in a series of highly detailed 'Hot and Steamy' encounters with the 'Idiot'…

…'Amazon' the frigid/sexually repressed and 'frustrated' Man-Hating Harridan…

By the end of his hasty book review, Shakey was a gibbering puddle of terrified jelly on the floor of his room…

"…Aesir's…" Shakey gurgled in one of his more lucid moments, "…gonna FREAK!!!"

His cell-phone rang again, disturbing Shakey even more, but not enough to stop his conditioned reflex of automatically answering the phone…

"…h-hello…?" Shakey stammered out.

"Shakey?  Are you all right?" the voice was feminine, familiar and obviously concerned for Shakey's well-being, "It's Mayi…"

"Mayi!" Shakey sighed with blessed relief on hearing the voice of one of the few people he knew wouldn't give him any grief, "Thank God it's you!"

"You've read the book then?" Mayi asked, getting straight to the point.

"…p-parts of it!" Shakey barely croaked out.

"You sound… upset…"

"UPSET!" Shakey nearly shouted down the phone line, "I'm NOT Gay!  I never…"

"Who ever said you were Gay?"

"…the-the Book!"

"Oh Shakey, don't be silly!  The book is just Fiction!"

"Yeah?!  Well the 'fiction' looks a LOT like me and Toe-Jam!"

"Don't you mean, you and Rave?"

"Rave?"

"The 'Idiot' and the 'Ice Maiden' steam up a LOT more pages than the June stuff!"

"J-JUNE Stuff?" Shakey squealed, a sudden suspicion blooming in him.

"Yeah, you know 'June'?  Like 'Yaoi' it's a term for Male-Male Romance stories.  Not that it's ALL 'Homo-Erotica', let alone explicit material, although some…"

Shakey sat on the edge of his bed, totally oblivious to what Mayi was saying, his mind dredging up some facts from the recent past…

…Twelve saying 'It may not be the sort of book you would normally read…'

…The 'pen name' in the book of 'June Echi', the one that didn't quite look to be a correct transliteration of 'Juni Aichi'…

"…mayi…" Shakey said in a very small voice, "…how well do you know Eigo (English Language)?"

"Eigo?" Mayi sounded surprised, "Uh… fairly well…  I had to learn a lot of it in College.  Why?  Do you need a translation of something?"

"Something… like that," Shakey admitted, "You know the Japanese word… 'Hentai' (pervert, abnormal)?"

Mayi coughed discretely, "Ahem, yes I have… heard the term…"

"You know how we shorten it to 'Etchi' for something that's risque?"

Mayi said nothing.

"Isn't that because the 'Etchi' is based on how we Japanese say the first letter of the word 'Hentai', when it's written in English alphabet characters?"

"Err… yes… I believe it is…"

"How…" Shakey's voice cracked, "…how would you spell 'Etchi' in the characters used in the English alphabet?"

Mayi coughed again, then said "Well, I'm by no means an expert on the subject of translation, but going by the most common transliteration systems, I THINK it would be either E-T-C-H-I or E-C-C-H-I…  The letter C repeats in the second example because of how the second syllable is stressed…"

Shakey picked up Twelve's book and turned to the dedication written in the front, seeing certain characters in a new light.

"Juni… Echi…" Shakey mumbled under his breath, "One letter out in each word…"

"Shakey?" the voice on the voice sounded urgent, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know…" Shakey said in all honesty, "Toe-Jam rang me before, he sounded…  oh man…  I don't know HOW he sounded, but he sounded like he read the book…"

"Oh my!" Mayi exclaimed at Shakey's apt but vague statement.

"Mayi," Shakey moaned, "Do women really… LIKE… this 'June stuff'?"

"Ah, well, sure!  A lot of them do!"

"Why?"

There was a slight pause before Mayi replied with…

"The reasons are varied, and depend on the particular woman, but to start with…  Women usually feel safer with a Gay man, because Gay men don't rape women…"

"But," although shocked at Mayi's choice of words, Shakey felt a need to stand up for his Gender, and consequently himself, "Neither do most Men who AREN'T Gay!"

"No," Mayi admitted, "They just treat Women as Sex Objects instead…"

"…" Shakey had no words.

Despite Shakey's lack of audible comment, Mayi continued

"Many women also think Gay men make better friends…  And not just because they treat Women as People, instead of a potential 'Roll in the Hay'…  But because Gay men also tend to be more… sensitive to other people's emotional states, and more attentive to the needs of other people…"

"But why the… the 'sex' with the 'same sex' thing?" Shakey wailed.

"Again," Mayi said quietly, "It's a personal thing.  A kind of voyeuristic thrill, for those who may be too shy, or feel too unlovely to ever attract the true affections of a Pretty Boy…  Or those who may not feel comfortable, or secure enough to be able to have a relationship with a man.  Then there's the simple reason of enjoying the sight of two Hunky Young things you wouldn't mind spending some time alone with, making passionate love to each other…  It's similar to the popular male fantasy of watching pretty women make Lesbian love…"

Shakey blushed, remembering SOME of the stuff Kantsee had in his 'library'.

"Although," Mayi continued, "Most of the material made for women deals more with people as emotional beings, with plausibly realistic relationships that deal with the tender, emotional, Erotic side of things.  Material made for men usually deals LESS with emotions, and more with 'fetishes' and 'power trips', and often have little more plot or theme than 'insert Rod A into Slot B' using whatever force or 'technique' is needed to do so…"

Mayi's voice had been calm, but in her last conversation, it had become increasingly bitter.

"Mayi?" Shakey ventured timidly, "Are YOU okay?"

For a few long moments, there was no answer, then…

"Do you know why I rang you?" Mayi sounded too quiet.

"No…"

"I knew about the book," Mayi confessed, "And I had a talk with Mazurka about it…  About the… content… of the book."

Shakey groaned audibly, his mind suddenly aware of ANOTHER source of potential grief, "Oh Great!  I'd forgotten about Mazurka!"

"Don't worry," Mayi reassured, "Mazurka won't tease you about this…  We have her word on that…"

Shakey blinked.

"But why I phoned…" Mayi's voice became hesitant, "Many years ago, when I was in College, I had a pen friend…  She lived in the USA, and we often sent letters to each other… every week or so…  One day, the letters stopped coming.  I didn't think anything of it, as we were both going through College, and our studies were always taking our time…  But then…  I sent a letter a-and…"

Mayi suddenly broke off.

"Mayi?" Shakey prompted, when the silence got too much for him.

A sob came over the phone, then Mayi continued, in a voice full of tears, "Her parents sent me a l-letter back…  S-she'd committed suicide… after being p-pack raped at a party…"

Shakey sat in shocked silence.

"Do you know…" Mayi asked in a ragged voice, "Why they raped her?"

Shakey shook his head in silent shock.

"Because she was a Lesbian…  Because she preferred to love other women, a group of drunken Frat boys decided to 'set her straight' by showing her what it was like to be with a 'Real Man'…"

Shakey swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

"She was never the same afterwards…  She no longer felt able to trust men…  And in a world where half the population are men…  She lived in constant fear…"

For a while neither Shakey nor Mayi said anything.

Mayi broke the silence, "There IS a difference between Love and Rape…  Regardless of what two people actually do to each other in their sex lives, Love involves being caring and considerate of another person's rights and desires.  Rape, is a one-way thing, only concerned with satisfying the wants of the Rapist.  The only time a Rapist pays attention to the rights and desires of their victim, is when the violation or abuse of such things can give the Rapist a greater thrill…"

"They weren't trying to 'set her straight'," Mayi said bitterly, "They were just seeking an excuse to justify their actions, and make THEMSELVES feel better!"

Again, silence fell.

"Shakey," Mayi said in a more normal voice, "Do you wonder why Twelve wrote the story she did?"

"…uh… she said…" Shakey's voice was nervous and uncertain, "…'it is a popular theme with many Japanese women'…  Was she after the 'June' market?"

"More than that," Mayi replied, "The fact that she used such 'recognisable' parodies of people she knows, especially you, shows something else…  You have a trusted place in her heart…  As you do with all of the Clones…  Otherwise she wouldn't have used the 'Idiot' character in her work as a 'love interest' for the 'Ice Maiden' character!"

"Um…" Shakey felt embarrassed, but for some unknown reason, pleasantly so, "Does the book mean she trusts Toe-Jam too then?"

Mayi actually laughed, "Perhaps, but not as much as she trusts YOU!  The book is really just a story about the 'Idiot' and the 'Ice Maiden' finding True Love…  There's more interaction between those two than between any of the others!"

"Shakey," Mayi's voice was back to normal, but with a warm hint of merriment, "People create stories using readily recognised icons.  An icon can be a theme, a place or thing, a particular personal attribute of a character in a story, or even the achievements of a Real Person.  The use of that icon is a way of creating a source of mental orientation, something that can be used to highlight a particular problem or situation, and provide ways of understanding it… of taking control of it and ultimately being able to change things to their liking…"

"In a way, it's an adult version of the child trusting their teddy-bear to care for them and keep them safe from the terrors of childhood, such as loneliness.  As we grow up, we find new terrors we need to deal with, and whether or not we make up our own stories, or make use of the stories of others, we use these icons and their avatars, the Super-Hero, Fantasy Hero, Cartoon Hero, and larger than life 'real-life' characters in films, to vicariously exorcise our own inner demons…"

"Oh," Shakey simply said.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess so… it's just…" Shakey lapsed into silence, unsure of how to say what he felt needed to be said.

"Just?" Mayi gently prompted.

"You've read the book?"

"From back to front…"

"Then you know how Twelve portrays the 'Amazon' character…"

"Uh…" Shakey could practically hear Mayi start sweating…

"What advice do you have," Shakey asked earnestly, "For someone who's going to be living at 'Ground Zero' sometime in the VERY near future?"

"I think you should stay over at a friend's house…" Mayi wisely advised.

"Which friends?" Shakey asked incredulously, "The ones who now think I'm Gay?"

"Um… well…  You could always stay over at my place for a few days…"

"But you're a Girl!" Shakey blurted out, caught off guard by Mayi's offer, "Ah…  I mean…  Rumours…  Your neighbours might think…"

"Woman actually," Mayi said dryly, interrupting Shakey's nervous ramblings, "Don't worry, you needn't be afraid I'll try to 'Jump Your Bones'…  Mazurka would skin me alive if I tried, and then throw the left-overs to the Clones…  Well, to Aesir at any rate…"

Shakey made an incoherent noise.

"Then again," Mayi said reasonably, "Those of your friends who may NOW think you're Gay, might just have their illusions shattered if they see you in the company of a Fully Fledged Woman like myself…  And I certainly wouldn't be unhappy if people thought I was 'scoring' with such a Handsome Young Man…"

Shakey became even more incoherent…

"Tell you what," Mayi said conspiratorially, "You and a couple of the Clones can come over and stay at my place, on the excuse of helping me with the redecorating…  That is, IF you don't want to stay where Aesir can get her hands on you, and you're too afraid to stay with friends, or with me by yourself?"

"Th-thanks!" Shakey stuttered, his mind recognising a Good Deal when it saw one, "I'll start packing now!  How many weeks will redecorating take?"

- - - - - - - - - -

A mere thirty minutes later, Shakey knocked on the door to Mayi's house in the suburbs.

"Could you please answer that?" Mayi's voice came from somewhere inside the house.

The door was shortly opened by a Rave Clone that Shakey recognised, despite the overalls and splattered paint.

"Twelve?" Shakey exclaimed, "What are YOU doing here?"

"You aren't the only one on Aesir's S--T List," Twelve advised.

- - - - - - - - - -

NOTE - For those needing to know, the Kanji used for Twelve's Pen Name, really can be read as 'Aichi', WITH the meanings shown.  However, according to the book 'Japanese Names - A Comprehensive Index by Characters and Readings' by 'P.G. O'Neill' (Published by WeatherHill Inc ISBN 0-8348-0225-2), there appears to be a 'dialect' version that pronounces it more like Echi.  This is probably a Japanese version of the situation involving the many ways of saying and spelling the European name 'Smith' (Smiff, Smythe, etc).

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	27. 26 King of His Castle

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"King of His Castle"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Eventually, things in the City get so much back to normal, that Mazurka, Shakey, and Aesir can move out of the Clone Zone and go back to live in Mazurka's original Apartment block.

Which, by the way, has been fully refurbished, with a couple of surprises.

The Clone buy the apartments on either side of Mazurka's, and give them to Shakey and Aesir.  The Clones have also installed connecting doors into Mazurka's apartment for convenience, and set up a roster to have some Clones permanently stationed in Mazurka's now empty rooms for security purposes.

======================================================================

Fragment - King of His Castle.

Shakey looked at one of the new doors that led into Mazurka's brand new apartment.  On it was an old hand written sign saying 'Shakey's Lovely Suite'.

"Now more than ever before," Shakey smiled wistfully.

Then he opened the door, and stepped through it into the apartment suite next door to Mazurka's.

Shakey looked around the apartment he had just entered, 'I still can't believe it's mine…' he thought, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

'My apartment…' he thought, still coming to grips with the fact, 'Who'd ever have thought Rave would buy Mazurka's apartment building, and give the apartments on either side of Mazurka's to me and Aesir…'

Shakey felt a feeling of gratitude within him, 'I'll have to do something nice for the Clones, to repay this little gift of theirs…'

'Heh, because it's all mine,' he thought, his smile growing, 'I won't have to have any more cold or luke-warm showers, because Aesir and Mazurka have hogged all the hot water…'

'It's all mine…' he thought, his smile showing teeth, 'I won't have to worry about falling over Mazurka's beer cans, or other trash, ever again!'

'It's MINE!' he thought, grinning his head off, 'No more having to do other people's laundry, or cooking their meals, or cleaning up after them!'

'**MINE**' he thought, his face now wearing the expression of someone crazed with Ultimate Power, 'I can do whatever I want in here!  I can lounge around in my underwear if I want to!  And Aesir can't call me a perverted slob for doing so, because she won't BE here, to give me any Grief!  HA!  I can even run around naked with only a pair of underpants on my head!!'

"Bwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-ha!" Shakey laughed dementedly, totally euphoric with the feelings of freedom that any young man has, when he gets his own 'pad'…

Shakey decided to start his New Life off by having a nice, long, relaxing, and definitely hotter than luke-warm, bath.

"Why not?" he grinned maniacally, "I've got the bath, I've got the hot water, and I've GOT the perfumed Bath Salts!!

"…ahhhh…" Shakey was soon sighing contentedly, as he totally relaxed in the steaming tub, "This… is the life…"

Shakey stayed in the tub for a long time, revelling in the knowledge that now, he could have a good hot soak WHENEVER he wanted.

He got out of the tub, and saw his reflection in the full-length mirror in the bathroom.  Like all other young males, he used this moment of privacy to strike 'bodybuilding poses' in front of the mirror.

The fact that he didn't have any muscle to show off, didn't matter in the least.

'You don't need to be stacked with slabs of beef to be an Adonis,' Shakey rationalised, remembering the classical Greek statues he'd seen in the Museum…

'I think I look as good as any of those guys,' Shakey thought, 'Hmmm, perhaps I should pose for a statue or two?'

He started to dress, but thought better of it, 'Why bother?  I'm the only person in here!  Heh! You can't nag me for THIS, Aesir!'

He decided to walk back to his bedroom in the 'buff', reaffirming the fact that he was undisputed Lord and Master of his new Domain.

He took a vicious delight in knowing that his behaviour would really irk Aesir.

'Oh boy… If she ONLY knew…  Well you aren't here now, Aesir, and you WON'T know, so you can't nag me for what I do in the privacy of **MY** apartment…'

He opened the bathroom door, letting a cloud of steam billow before him, smiling as a refreshing feeling of Ultimate Freedom sang within his chest…

Only to have the smile freeze on his face, as the mists parted and he suddenly became aware that he was NOT alone in the apartment.

Outside the bathroom door, were three Rave Clones.

"Shakey, we…" they chorused, only to fall silent as they saw that Shakey was most definitely NOT 'dressed for visitors'…

"…r… …ra… …rave…" Shakey stuttered, nearly paralysed with shock, "…wh-what…?"

The three Clones blinked in unison, their wide-eyed faces turning pink.

Because they were all virtuous young maidens, the Clones were embarrassed by the unexpected situation.

Because they were all nice girls, and 'sensitive' to the emotions of others, the Clones decided to avert their gaze from Shakey, not wanting to upset him.

Because they were all 'curious about boys', the 'averting of their gaze' turned into a 'demure lowering of their gaze towards the Floor'…  Which, by COMPLETE coincidence, allowed them to give Shakey's physique the old 'once over' multiplied by 3 pairs of eyes.

And because they all had a 'crush' on Shakey, they ALL had not so subtle smiles on their blushing faces…

In deep shock, Shakey stepped back and shut the Bathroom door, cutting off the sight of the happily embarrassed Clones.

Shakey stumbled back against the wall, and slid down it until he was in a sitting position on the Bathroom floor.

"…oh… My… GOD…!" he wailed, his blush spreading all over his squeaky clean body.

A knocking sound came from the bathroom door.

Shakey's head turned fearfully towards the door, as if it was a Portal of Doom…

"Shakey?" asked a Clone's voice, "Are you all right?"

"…y-yeah…" Shakey nervously choked out, "…i'm… fine…"

"Dinner is ready at Mazurka's" the unseen Clone advised, "Will you want some?"

"…oh-kay…" breathed Shakey, starting to get over the worst of his shock now that his heart had started beating again.

'Thank God!' Shakey thought, waves of relief washing over him, 'The Rave Clones are taking this calmly…  If that had been Aesir…'

"Oh, and Shakey?" added the voice, "We WON'T mind if you turn up like that!"

"!!TWELVE!!" came an outraged exclamation from outside.

"What?" asked the voice, "I am only trying to reassure him…"

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	28. 27 Fairground Attraction

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Fairground Attraction"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - This started out as the 'OMAKE' shown below, but the Muse prompted me to expand on it.

It turned into a vision of another one of Mazurka's attempts to help the Clones become more Human.  Than again, it could have been a case of Mazurka kicking back and relaxing on the Company's purse?

This one features Suekko, so you know it happens well after the Final Battle.

======================================================================

OMAKE

Shakey was dreaming that he was lying in a woodland glade…

He heard his name being called and turned to see a number of happy dwarfs looking at him.

Shakey blinked, and his vision cleared to reveal he was in his bedroom.

…And it was packed choc-a-block solid with Rave Clones…

…All of whom, had been drawn in ultra-cute 'Super-Deformed' style…

NOTE - Super Deformed (SD) style.  Characters are drawn disproportionately, usually about half their usual height.  Often makes the characters look like children, or really cute 'dwarfs'.  Often used to emphasize that character is engaged in 'non-serious' action/dialogue, or slapstick comedy…

"Onisan! (Elder Brother)" the SD Clones chorused cheerfully in ultra-cute voices, "Wake Up!  Today's the day you promised to take us to Disney Land!"

Shortly thereafter, all 137 SD Clones swarmed out of Mazurka's apartment.  They carried a bemused Shakey on their shoulders, like a wave carries flotsam.

The Fan Fiction writer decided he should reveal that Aesir wouldn't be appearing in this OMAKE…  Mainly because the Horde of Ultra-Cute SD Clones had severely trampled her, COMPLETELY by 'accident', when they arrived to carry Shakey off…

Incidentally, despite their destination, and diminutive height, they WEREN'T singing the 'Hi-Ho' song from 'Snow White'…  

…It was a modified version of the 'Smurf Theme Song' instead…

At the Theme Park, the Clones received a nice surprise…  Because of their SD size, they all got in for Children's prices…

Unfortunately, it was balanced by the surprise they got at the 'Screaming Loops of Certain Death' Roller Coaster…  Because of their SD size, they were unable to ride unless they were accompanied by an Adult, Guardian, or older family member…

Shakey suddenly had a not-so-vague feeling of impending doom as the Clones all looked expectantly at him…

"Err…" was all he had time to say before the Clones grabbed him, and bundled into the ride…  

Where they encountered another problem…  

They ALL wanted to sit next to Shakey…  

The Clones solved the problem, by tying Shakey lengthwise between the two rows of seats in the rides carriage…  

Thus it was, that Shakey Atari gibbered fearfully for his life for the several rides it took for ALL of the happy, smiling Clones to go on the ride with him…

Afterwards they decided to stop for lunch, and let Shakey recuperate before…

The Fan Fiction Writer decided to stop right there.  He KNEW what was going to happen, once all 137 of the Clones got 'sugar-high' on 'Fairy Floss' at the soon-to-be-doomed Theme park…

======================================================================

Fragment - Fairground Attraction.

Years ago, Mazurka had put in place a training plan that was supposed to help the Clones adapt to modern society, and know what it was to be 'normal' people.

Even though her plan had not been fully implemented, it had still been an outstanding success.  Because of it, the Clones could at least 'mimic' the reactions of normal human beings, even if, not being 'Human', they could never truly know what it felt like to 'be' a Human.

Some of the activities they had experienced, had left lasting impressions on the Clones, and they had eagerly looked forward to the rest of Mazurka's curriculum.

Unfortunately, the dark plans of STEELY, and the social fallout of the Final Battle in the city, had put such things on indefinite hold.

Until now…

Shakey felt somewhat uneasy, and more than a little out of place as he waited in line with Mazurka and Suekko at the entrance to the Amusement park.

"Good Morning," the overworked and underpaid ticket seller announced when it was Mazurka's turn, "Family Saver Pass?"

"Actually," Mazurka cheerily replied, "I'm more interested in your 'Mega Passes'.  They do cover all additional costs inside the park?"

"Yes Ma'am, they certainly do," the Ticket Seller politely confirmed, "All Rides, All Sideshow stalls, and All the food you can eat…  But each 'Mega Pass' only covers one person, and they each cost triple the normal single adult ticket…"

"Hmmm…" mused Mazurka, "Do you get a discount if you buy in bulk?"

"Err… Yes…" came the reluctant admission, "But only if you're buying 5 or more, and I must point out, that each 'Mega Pass' is only useable on the day of issue…"

"In that case," Mazurka drawled, a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I'd like 141 'Mega Passes' please…"

The Ticket Seller was wide-eyed in shock, "Y-you want… 141… 'Mega Passes'?"

Mazurka smiled warmly, "I know, it sounds kind of odd, but I'm here as a Chaperone for a group from an All Girls School…"

The Ticket Seller raised a querying eyebrow as they stared at Shakey.

Mazurka noted the look and quickly said, "He's a relation of one of the girls.  He's here to help watch out for them."

The Ticket Seller still seemed to be having trouble with reality, so Mazurka whipped out her special UN funded 'Platinum' class Corporate Credit Card.

The sight of the elite card only used by VERY WEALTHY People, or REALLY WELL FUNDED Corporate Employees, acted like smelling salts.

"**YES MA'AM**" the Ticket Seller enthusiastically agreed, perking up at the thought of having so many 'Mega Passes' on their tally sheet, "141 'Mega Passes' coming Right Up!  I'll give you individual tickets, as well as a receipt!"

Mazurka's keenly honed bureaucratic instincts kicked in, "Speaking of receipts, will it be fully itemised?"

"Yes," the Ticket Seller confirmed, 'Our 'group' discount rate, which you MORE than qualify for, will be shown on your summary as a discount.  As well as the totals for the full ticket price, and the discounted amount actually paid…  We'll list the Card details, and validate any car park ticket you have…"

Shortly thereafter, Shakey was handing out 'Mega Passes', a whimsical smile on his face as each 'Individual' Clone took her individual ticket.

When deciding to go to the Amusement park, Mazurka had tackled the problem of having so many 'identical' girls in one place at one time.

She had considered having a 'unique' disguise for each girl, but had discarded that plan due to the costs involved.  

Although the Clones had an extensive wardrobe, they still had too many 'multiple copies' and not enough 'variety' for all of them to use clothes as a disguise.

Then there was the fact that despite many Clones having dyed their hair, there were still too many with 'stand-out' hair colours of blue, red and blond.

'If all the blue, red or blond Raves show up in a group,' Mazurka had realised, 'people will realise something's up…  Even if they were in different outfits, they'd still stand out…'

Mazurka had finally solved the problem while relaxing in the Clone Zone Hot Tub.  She had been idly contemplating the random patterns on a stained glass window when inspiration had struck her…

"Of Course!" Mazurka had yelled, "Mosiacs!" 

Mazurka's brilliantly simple solution, was to use the Clones' identical appearances to help them hide in plain sight.

She split the Girls up into groups, assigning identical looking 'disguised' Clones to different groups.  This way each group was comprised of Clones who looked different to every OTHER member in that particular group, even if members of different groups did look 'identical' to members in other groups.

She further confused things by having clones in each group dress differently to their identical counterpart in the other groups, and sport different hairstyles and differently coloured/shaped accessories like sunglasses.

Thus, a blue-haired Clone in one group might be wearing 'blue' jeans and T-shirt, while the blue-haired Clone in a second group would be wearing a dress, the one in the third group would be wearing shorts, the one in the fourth group had slacks, the one in the fifth group had 'washed' jeans and button shirt, the one…

Mazurka knew this would make the number of 'identical' girls less noticeable, as they were 'mixed in' with other people who looked different to them, and were dressed differently to any other girls 'looking like' them.

Her scheme worked.  The 'test runs' proved the fact that the entire complement of Clones could pass as a 'variegated' crowd.  Despite the fact that it was made up of less than a dozen 'base' appearance types.

So on the Big Day, all 137 of the Clones were in their assigned groups, hiding amongst the dissimilar appearances, others in their group provided.   

"Remember!" Mazurka advised in serious tones, "You MUST keep your pass with you!  It's proof that you've already paid for any ride you want to go on, however many times you want to go on it!  Sideshow stalls and meals are ALSO included, so you'll have to show your card to the stall operator…"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Aesir irritably confirmed, before turning towards Shakey and sweetly asking, "Hey Shakey!  Wanna go on ride with me?"

Shakey's 'Vague Feeling of Impending Doom' immediately blew a fuse…

"So?  What about it Shakey?" Aesir pressed as Shakey remained silent.

Shakey gulped, then surprised himself by calmly replying, "Well… it's Suekko's first time in an Amusement Park, and I really think I should only take her on rides suitable for her…"

"Shakey…" Aesir said in deadpan tones, "She's got at least a hundred baby-sitters who can fill in for you…"

"Yeah, but…" Shakey lamely protested, "I'm her Uncle…"

"Fine!" Aesir said in exasperation, "If you're not 'Man Enough', I guess I'll just find someone who is…"

"How will you do that?" one of the Clones asked, curiosity on her face.

"Easy," replied Aesir with authority, "I'll just hang around the Real Rides…"

"Real rides?" another Clone repeated, "We do not understand?"

"What I mean," Aesir said with a sigh, "Is rides that a person needs courage to go on…  The ones that sort the Wimps from the Men, because people are afraid to ride them…"

The Clones were puzzled, "Why would people be afraid of the rides?"

Aesir rolled her eyes in exasperation, words failing her.

An amused Mazurka put her two bits in, "You must remember that most of the people going on the rides are Civilians.  It's unlikely they've ever experienced the level of the physical forces produced in the rides."

"But why would that make them afraid?" the Clones queried.

Mazurka smiled, "Fear of 'unusual' things is a psychological safety system.  If something is different to what we know to be safe, we tend to distrust it, thus avoiding potential danger.  The rides are harmless, but the physical sensations they produce, mimic what a person might feel in dangerous situations."

"We see," several Clones nodded, "A form of therapy based on Virtual Training…  A person afraid of falling from a great height, would use the bungy-jump until they are cured of their phobia…"

"Err…" Mazurka sweat-dropped, "More or less, but it's more… complex… than that…"

"Aesir," the Clones exclaimed, "Would you please help us?"

"What with?" Aesir replied in a bored tone.

"We wish to know which are the 'real rides'."

"You do?" Aesir said, surprise on her face.

"Yes," confirmed the Clones, "We wish to see how normal humans confront their fear of unusual physical sensations…"

Aesir shook her head and snorted in disbelief.  She opened her mouth to speak, but paused as an Evil Gleam came into her eyes.

"That's fine by me," Aesir confirmed with a not-so-innocent smile, "In fact, you couldn't get a better person to help you, even if I do say so myself…"

Shakey and Mazurka began to sweat nervously, as Aesir lead a group of Clones off towards the 'Screaming Loops of Certain Death' Roller Coaster.

"Should we say something…?" asked Shakey.

"Nah…" said Mazurka dismissively, "The Girls will be all right…"

'I Hope!' Mazurka added mentally.

Shaking off the thoughts of what the overly competitive, and evilly inventive Aesir might come up with to torment the Clones, Shakey turned to Suekko and asked…

"Is there any sort of ride you'd like to go on?"

Suekko nodded slightly.

"Which one?"

"…with you…" Suekko shyly admitted.

Shakey smiled, then took Suekko by her hand and led her off to that Universal Childhood Memory, known as the Carousel…

======================================================================

Fragment - Stalling for Time.

Elsewhere, one group of Variously Disguised Clones were investigating that Social Phenomenon known as 'Sideshow Alley'…

"Roll up and try yer luck!" cried one stall owner as he spied the Clones looking inquisitively at his stall, "Knock all the bottles over and win a prize!"

"That is all I have to do?" asked a Clone in a flowing dress, dark hair and suntan, indicating a small pyramid of precariously stacked drink bottles, "Just knock all of the bottles over?"

"Yes Lady!" confirmed the spruiker, sensing an 'easy mark', "Just take a Baseball and throw it, and if you knock ALL of the bottles over, you can choose any prize in the stall!"

The other Clones eyed the stall over, assessing what if any of the cheap and tacky 'prizes' were worth having.  While the stall had the usual 'glittery' trinkets and junk that caught the eye, it also had a few stuffed toy animals, and cheap but attractive wall-scrolls. 

"I will have a go," said a Clone in jeans and halter top.

"So will I," declared another Clone, this one in a 'fashionably worn' outfit of camouflage army fatigues that the Clone had personally 'worn out' in a war zone.

"I also," declared the rest, having seen some items of interest.

"Well then," grinned the spruiker, glad that business was picking up, "Pay your money and take your best shot…"

He boggled slightly as all of the Clones produced their 'Mega Passes', but quietly swiped them through his card reader.

A few minutes later, the spruiker closed his much depleted stall down, while he sought a stiff drink or five to help him get over what he'd just been through…

The first Clone had thrown the baseball at much the same force as a normal human could have.  The baseball had hit the bottles dead on, but merely bounced off, having failed to knock any of the stacked bottles over… 

We must try harder? she had sent to her sisters.

The next Clone had thrown the Baseball at much the same force as a Professional 'Fast Pitcher' in any of the Major Baseball leagues could.  Again, the baseball hit dead on, but failed to knock any of the bottles over.  Although the table holding the bottles had shaken considerably.

Full force then? sent the disappointed Clone.

The Third Clone had not held back.  She had flexed her body, twisting from the hips, using all of her body to propel the baseball at full force at the bottles.

This time the baseball hit dead on, and while none of the bottles shifted out of position, the force of impact knocked bottles and table over onto the floor.  With the bottles still, 'oddly enough', in their original pyramid formation on the tipped over table top.

"I win!" stated the Clone, "I have knocked the bottles over…  I would like the Chinese wall scroll…"

The startled spruiker quickly handed over the choice of prize, then rapidly set up the table again, trying to hide the fact that he didn't need to restack any of the bottles.

The Clones however, DID notice…

The bottles did not move out of position in their stacked formation? Impossible!  The pile was tilted through 90 degrees from the vertical!  Gravity alone should have disarrayed them!  Unless?  The bottles are NOT merely 'stacked' one atop the other…  But have been 'fixed' in position?  Perhaps with glue?

The Clones decided to test their theory, throwing ball after ball into the stack of bottles, each time knocking the entire table over, but never ONCE dislodging ANY of the bottles from their position in the stacked pyramid.

It was NOT a good day for the stall owner, especially as a small crowd gathered to watch the proceedings.

Some of the crowd looked rather angry.  Not surprising, as they were previous customers of the stall who had NOT been able to win anything… 

"Look Daddy!" one young girl announced, "The Ladies are winning!"

"Yes honey, they are…" the girl's father slowly replied, a slow anger simmering in him as he saw how the bottle pyramid stayed intact, despite the number of times the table it was on was knocked over.

"If they can do it, why couldn't you?" the child asked innocently, stating the question every father dreads to hear.

The Child's father kept silent, wondering how he could tell his daughter that the stall operator was a cheat, and that her father had been 'had'.

The Clones came to his rescue.  "Because your father works hard during the week, and is probably feeling tired today," replied the latest winner.

The Clone looked at the embarrassed man, "Did you try to win something for your little girl?"

The child answered for her father, "Yeah!  The pink panda!"

The Clone turned to the stall operator, and simply said, "You heard her…"

The stall operator meekly handed over the toy.  The Clone took it and handed it to the surprised child, saying, "Even Parents get tired and need to rest…"

"Ah-huh!" the child agreed, happily hugging her new toy and looking trustingly at the nice lady.

"Thank you…" the father said quietly.

The Clone nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to the small crowd and asked, "Has anyone else tried to win a prize at this stall?"

There were several affirmatives.

"Well then," said the Clone, turning to smile at the stall operator, "Another ball if you please…"

======================================================================

Fragment - Food of the Gods.

Elsewhere, other Clones had discovered that greatest of Carnival Culinary Masterpieces, 'Fairy Floss'…

A group of Clones stood and watched as the Fairy Floss stand operator conjured a pink cloud on a stick, by merely waving it around.

Interesting! thought the Clones, Heat sugar and food colouring.  Centrifuge the mixture into fine strands.  Then wrap around a stick…

Intrigued, the Clones bought several lots of Fairy Floss to 'try it out'.

Fibrous texture… Melts in the mouth… Correction, melts on contact with saliva Or sweaty fingers… Sweet… Leaves a slightly burning sensation…

Other food stalls caught their eye, not that they sampled all of the wares…

"What exactly is a 'Dagwood Dog'?" A Clone asked one vendor.

"It's a type of spicy sausage, dipped in batter and deep fried," was the reply.

"Sausage?" repeated the Clone, "Does it contain meat?"

"Huh," snorted the vendor, "Supposedly…"

The Clone nodded, then bought several of the fresh pancake rollups, filled with fresh cream and strawberry jam…  The pancakes were indeed fresh, being still warm and moist from the frying pan, and the cream was still delightfully cool and 'solid' from being in the fridge.  The jam was, as always, a chunky semi-liquid gel.

One stand selling vegetarian 'soy' hamburgers and hot dogs, was to suffer the patronage of ALL of the Clones.  The poor fellow running the stand didn't mind having his sales skyrocket, but he could almost SWEAR he'd been serving the same few people all day long…

'Perhaps I really SHOULD get new glasses,' he wondered.

Another favourite of the voracious vegetarian Clones, were the deep fried potato chips one 'health' stand was making onsite from fresh potatoes and vegetable oil.  Lightly salted and splashed with white vinegar, they were a taste sensation.

Other stands making 'Fruit Smoothies', a blend of milk/thickshake and fruit, were also well patronised.

Shakey and Mazurka were enjoying themselves, gorging on the various junk foods like there was no tomorrow.

Shakey for his part was quite happy not to have to do any cooking, while Mazurka, being Mazurka, was more than capable of putting away any amount of food if she had something to 'wash it down' with.

Mazurka slightly 'upset' one particular Beer Hall, by drinking straight from the large multi-litre serving jug that was put on her table…  They watched in stunned horror as Mazurka effortlessly chugged the entire thing without appearing to actually swallow.

"Yeee-HAAAAaa!" crowed Mazurka, before burping loudly, and ordering another jug…

Meanwhile Aesir…  Had been MOST diligent in her educating the Clones about which of the rides were 'real' ones.

She spent all morning taking the Clones around the various rides, giving quite lengthy opinions on them.

The Clones had listened attentively to Aesir's words of experienced wisdom, and had diligently observed the people going on the rides.

Not that the Clones had gone on any of the rides themselves…

As Aesir had advised, "We'll just check them out at the moment.  After lunch, we can decide which ones to go on…"

The Clones nodded, understanding the apparent logic in Aesir's words.

At lunch…

"Is that ALL your eating?" Aesir asked, as she checked out the 'rabbit food' the vegetarian Clones were eating.

The Clones nodded an affirmative, some glancing at their own meals, others looking curiously at the food on Aesir's plate.

Aesir sighed, "You come all the way to an Amusement park, and you still only eat what you normally do?"

"What should we eat?" a Clone asked, voicing the Group Mind's concern over whether or not they were adequately experiencing the many facets of the park.

"Well now," grinned Aesir, her hand pointing to a nearby shop selling extremely 'rich' cakes and desserts, "If you ask me, I'd say you should eat as much as you can…  After all, it's not every day you have THIS wide a choice for FREE…"

Seeing the wisdom in Aesir's words, the Clones needed no further prompting to wash their Spartan vegetarian meal down with dessert.

Actually, desserts…  At Aesir's prompting, they ALL tried several servings of the many rich and flavoursome 'diet-busters' that lurked nearby. 

After lunch, Aesir took the 'well-fed' Clones onto the first of many rides.

The Clones were battle-hardened veterans, survivors of many lethal encounters.  They had often pushed their own finely honed bodies to their limits, frequently exceeding what was humanly possible.

None of which helped them now, as the combination of spicy/greasy/junk food they'd consumed, interacted with the effects of the rides they went on…

As they whirled through another ride, the squeamishly greenish expressions on the faces of the Clones, stood in stark contrast to Aesir's own satisfied smirk.

Of course, the inevitable happened…

"There, there," Aesir consoled the retching Clones, "There's a saying about Amusement Parks…  'You're not having REAL fun until you throw up'…"

The Clones continued to gurgle out their lunches, to Aesir's accompanying humming of 'Deutscher, Deutscher, Uber Alles!' (Germans, Germans, Over All!)

This is peculiar… thought the Group Mind of the Clones, Why are we reacting like this?  We have been through more stressful situations before without any sort of disability…

This bears further investigation… the Group Mind concluded.

Those feeling ill will be relieved from further experimentation… decided the Group Mind, And we will re-test ourselves, using a different group…

A couple of groups of Clones that had been taking in the sights of the Park, broke off their current activities and went to 'relieve' the Clones with Aesir.

Aesir's surprise at seeing the new batch of Clones, turned to mild concern when they literally dragged her onto the same ride the sick Clones had just been on.

"Why do you want to go on this ride again?" asked Aesir.

"We need further analysis of it's effects on us," a Clone replied.

"So?" complained Aesir, "Why do you need me?  I went with the last lot?"

"Because," another Clone replied in a 'mild and reasonable' voice, "We are curious as to the prolonged physical effects of such rides on humans…  Unless, you're not fit enough to endure such extended activities?"

"Try me!" snarled Aesir, her competitive nature taking over.

Elsewhere, Shakey was 'doing the Uncle thing' with Suekko, taking her on another of the 'tame' rides.

Despite her origins and earliest education, Suekko was a normal young girl at heart.  Her reactions to the rides Shakey took her on, was proof of that.  

She smiled constantly, taking childish delight in each new ride she went on.

Shakey smiled as well, finding a happy escape from dreary reality in such old favourites as the 'Carousel', and the 'Ferris Wheel'.

'Big brother looking after his little sister,' thought the bemused Carousel operator, as he saw how the teenaged Shakey accompanied the obviously pre-school Suekko on the ride.

'Huh?' wondered the Carousel operator, as over a dozen teenaged girls then got onto his ride, 'What is this?  Girls' day out or something?'

"What an adorable little girl!" exclaimed the elderly female ticket vendor at the Giant Ferris Wheel, "Is this your daughter's first time in the Park?"

"She is not our daughter," the Rave Clone with Shakey and Suekko replied.

"Sorry," apologised the vendor, suddenly noting the age discrepancy between Suekko and the teenagers, "My eyesight isn't what it used to be…  I could have sworn you all looked closely related though…"

"She's my niece," Shakey offered awkwardly.

"I am her… aunt," stated the Rave Clone, "From the other side of the family…"

"I see," said the enlightened ticket vendor, "Please enjoy your ride."

"We will," the Rave Clone replied.

The vendor spared a last look as Shakey, Suekko, and the disguised Rave Clone walked off to the Ferris Wheel.

Being an elderly woman with several decades of soap-operas and a veritable library of romance novels under her belt, she quite reasonably jumped to the conclusion…

'Same niece, but to different sides of the family?  Their elder siblings must have married, and had a child…  How sweet of them to baby-sit her for them…'

Her further wonderings about what Suekko's parents might be doing with their new-found 'spare time', was interrupted by another Rave Clone.

"Excuse me," asked the Clone, "But is this ride considered 'mild'?"

The ticket seller blinked, "Sorry dear, but my hearing isn't what it used to be…  Did you say 'mild', or 'wild'?"

"MILD," repeated the Clone.

"Oh yes," confirmed the vendor, "It's one of the mildest in the Park.  All of the families take their young children on it…"

"A ticket please," said the Clone, offering her Mega Pass.

As did the squad of 'looking-slightly-the-worse-for-wear' Clones behind her…

======================================================================

Fragment - Moments Alone…

Back in the Ferris Wheel ride, Shakey was yawning.

It had been an eventful morning, and now things were starting to catch up with him, especially as his body tried to digest the lunch he'd had.

"Are you tired?" the Rave Clone asked.

"A bit," Shakey admitted, "I think I'll catch some shut-eye on this ride…  Suekko should be able to handle it by herself…"

Suekko was looking intently out the window, at the many small people far below.

Shakey closed his eyes, and curled up on the wide seat, using his hands for a pillow.  He was just starting to drift off when something moved near his face.

"Wha…?" he blearily asked.

"If you sleep like that," replied the Rave Clone, lifting him up, "You will get a stiff back.  You need a pillow…"

"Can't be helped," shrugged Shakey, "I don't have one."

"You may rest your head on my lap," the Rave Clone softly replied, sitting down on the seat beside Shakey, and tipping his startled body over so that his head was resting on her thighs.

"Uhhh…" Shakey mumbled, his face slightly pink.

"It is all right," the Rave Clone confirmed, her face also slightly pink, "I do not mind…" 

Deciding that silent submission was the better part of valour, Shakey acquiesced without further protest.

He dozed for the rest of the ride, barely conscious of the way the Rave Clone gently cradled him.

When the ride stopped, Shakey took a few seconds to wake and realise where he was. 

So it was, that the 'position' he was in, was noticed by the elderly female ticket vendor.

'How sweet,' she thought, 'Love bloomed for their older siblings, and now it looks like it's blooming for them…'

Her conclusion would only have been fuelled by the NEXT ride Shakey went on, at the mild insistence of another of the Clones.

"Shakey?" a Clone asked, "You are feeling tired?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Shakey replied with a sheepish smile, "I'm fine…"

At Shakey's unconscious mention of the infamous understatement, all of the Clones looked worriedly at him.

"Are you too tired to go on any more rides with us" asked one Clone.

"No, no, I'm all right," Shakey confirmed, "Which ride?  The Roller Coaster?"

"No…" the Clone quickly replied, "We do not wish to tire you out…  We were thinking of something more… relaxing…"

"Oh?  What?"

"That one," the Clone shyly admitted, pointing behind Shakey.

Shakey turned, and suddenly gulped in embarrassment as he saw which ride the Clone wanted to go on with him.

"T-Tunnel of Love?" Shakey croaked.

"Yes," the Clone confirmed, "You were tired on the Ferris Wheel, so we thought…"

"B-but," Shakey countered, his 'Vague Sense of Impending Doom' doing an impromptu Acid-Rock rendition on a Calliope, "W-what about Aesir…?"

"You do not need to worry about Aesir," the Clone quietly replied, "She would not be going on such a… 'mild' ride.  As she said, she prefers… 'real' rides…"

"Okay…" Shakey said, not really reassured…

Shakey's fears were NOT groundless, as was proved by a conversation that Clone had recently had with the 'Tunnel of Love' ticket vendor…

"I am curious about this ride," The Rave Clone said to the ticket vendor, "What does your sign mean, 'two for one'?"

"Well Ma'am," the vendor replied, "Unlike most of the other rides in the Park, you don't purchase a ticket for each person going on this ride, just a single ticket for the boat you use…"

The Clone looked at the 'boats' used in the ride.

Three of them waited at a small dock, bobbing slightly in the flow of a man-made stream.  About four feet wide by six feet long, they resembled rowboats, except for the suspect dimensions, and the lack of rowlocks on the gunwales.

They do not appear to be secured in any fashion the Rave Clone thought, As they are not affected by the flow of the water, they must be fixed on underwater rails, like other watercraft in the Park…

"Really?" asked the Clone, "How many people can ride on each boat?"

"No more than two," informed the vendor, "Each boat has an extra wide seat so that… larger persons can use them.  But for Safety reasons, we only allow two people per boat…"

"How long does the ride take?"

"Just over six minutes," offered the ticket seller, "If we're busy enough.  We'll launch a boat every two minutes.  But since we're in a 'dead spot' now, if you did take the ride, you'd practically have it all to yourself…"

"What if you receive other customers in the meantime?"

"If we get 'em," shrugged the ticket seller, "We send 'em through…"

"What if I purchase three tickets?" asked the Clone

"Three?" asked the mystified ticket seller, "You want to go on it three times?"

"No," clarified the Clone, "Just once.  But I wish to be sure that we have… privacy… while on the ride."

"…ah… …yes…" confirmed the ticket seller, "I can understand that… but…"

"But?" asked the Clone, her eyes narrowing slightly as her gaze bored into him.

"But…" the vendor nervously replied, "If someone comes up to me, I HAVE to sell them a ticket…  And even if I've sold you enough tickets for all the boats on the ride, I can't make others wait if there isn't a line up…"

The Clone stood silently for a moment, then slowly asked, "If… there are more people waiting to use the ride… than you have boats…  Then any new comers would have to wait?"

"Sure!" admitted the vendor, "If people are lined up, any newcomers would HAVE to wait their turn."

"I see," replied the Clone, "I will return shortly…"

The ticket vendor was stifling a yawn when the Clone returned with Shakey.

"Good Afternoon," the ticket seller offered, "How many tickets would you like?"

"Three please," replied the Clone, much to Shakey's surprise.

'Three?' Shakey thought in bewilderment, 'Is she buying for the others as well?'

"Sure," stated the vendor with an amused wink at Shakey, "That'll be…"

"I'll use these," the Clone stated, presenting her Mega Pass.

"Ah… Yes Ma'am," stated the vendor, only slightly startled, "Three tickets…"

Shakey and the Clone took their seats, and their boat disappeared into the romantically lit reaches of the 'Tunnel of Love'.

"Good luck," the ticket vendor smirked as he watched the boat disappear.

"Excuse us," said a soft voice behind the vendor, "We would like some tickets.

The ticket seller turned to find a LARGE group of girls lined up at his booth.

'oh dear,' thought the vendor, 'Looks like that pair won't get their privacy…'

"She told us about the deal with the multiple tickets," the first girl said, "And we would like to help her out…"

"Oh?" asked the surprised vendor, "So you're friends of hers then?"

"We all come from the same Girl's School," the Clone replied, using the cover story Mazurka had pre-arranged for them.

"Ah!" said the vendor, nodding his head knowingly, "So how many tickets do you want, Miss?"

"Three each," chorused all the Clones.

"…err…" said the vendor, the maths boggling his mind.

As one, the Clones all produced their Mega Passes, "And we'll pay with these!"

The ticket vendor was stunned speechless…

The 'Tunnel of Love' ride was a hallowed Fairground Institution.  Often no more than a dimly lit tunnel with romantic background music, it was a favourite ride of any young couple wanting a few precious minutes of pseudo-privacy.

The ride didn't last long, but it usually provided enough time for young lovers to 'confess their hearts' to each other, and seal their words with a kiss…

The sole occupants of one such ride were two teenagers, each of whom had deep feelings for the other.  Not that they had ever really admitted such things to each other, for the usual reasons.  Shyness, and inexperience.

Shakey sat beside one of the disguised Clones, feeling nervous like any young man might in such a situation.  Although, Shakey DID have additional reasons…

Most of them UNLIKE those of other young men…

"Three tickets?' Shakey thought to himself, 'If she's buying multiple rides, does that mean the other Clones will all want a ride on this with me as well?'

His silent wonderings were abruptly cut off as the Clone beside him suddenly leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Shakey suddenly remembered the nature of the ride he was on, and gulped nervously.

'Th-this is the 'Tunnel of Love' ride,' he thought in alarm, 'Do the Clones know what most people DO on this ride?'

Apparently the Clone DID have a clue, for she snuggled up against Shakey.

Shakey swallowed nervously, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"…are you afraid?" the Clone's voice breathed against Shakey's neck.

Shakey didn't answer.

"…are you afraid… of me?" the Clone's soft voice was tinged with worry.

Shakey paused then wordlessly shook his head, not relaxing in the slightest.

"…thank you…" whispered the Clone, a smile of 'womanly amusement' on her face.

Then the Clone moved, looping her arms around Shakey, and hugging him.

"…thank you…" she repeated, "…for not being afraid of us… …for accepting us as you have… …even though… you know the truth… …about us…"

"No problem," Shakey heard his voice croak.

"…it has meant much to us…" the Clone murmured, "…you do not know…"

Shakey blinked as something moist dripped down his neck.  He turned his head, to see tears running down the Clone's face.  He hardly paused, moving in the Clone's embrace, putting his own arms around her.

"…how much… …you mean to us…" the Clone said in a broken voice, "…far more… …than anything… …else… …more than… …anyone… …else… …even… …ourselves…"

Shakey wondered if he should say anything, but decided against it.  This was not just the sure knowledge that silence itself can make a profound comment, but rather the sure knowledge that he'd probably 'say the wrong thing'…

"…we love you…" the words whispered into the dimly lit tunnel.

Shakey tightened his hug on the crying Clone, pleasantly surprising both of them.

The background sounds took over, the gentle slosh of the water in the canal as the boat 'floated' along, made a natural harmony with the mood music.

The pair huddled in silence for the rest of the ride…

All good things must come to an end, and the ride Shakey and the Clone were on was no exception.  Soon enough, their boat was back at the starting dock.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Shakey asked the Clone beside him.

"…yes…" the Clone shyly replied, as she wiped her tear-streaked face with a handkerchief, "Thank you…"

"Here," offered Shakey as he stood up, "I'll help you up…"

"Stay," said the Clone, an amused look in her eyes as she gently pulled Shakey back down onto the seat, before she exited the boat.

Shakey blinked in surprise as another, differently attired Clone suddenly plopped down onto the seat beside him.

"MY turn…" the new Clone growled happily, as she gave Shakey a fierce bear hug.

"…Twelve…?" gulped Shakey nervously, "…is that you…?"

"None other, Lover," purred Twelve, rubbing her face happily against Shakey's shoulder, much to his embarrassment.

"…uhhhh…" said Shakey, noticing the LONG line of Clones at the Ticket Booth…

"For now at any rate," amended Twelve, as the boat took off again…

Elsewhere, the Clones had come to a conclusion about the 'Real' rides some of them were taking with Aesir…

Interesting! thought the Group Mind, We appear to have overcome our unusual reaction to the 'Screaming Loops of Certain Death' Roller Coaster!  Even after 27 consecutive rides, the second group is still well!

A mournful groaning noise interrupted the Clones' train of thoughts.  A Clone located the source of the noise, just in time to observe a greenish-faced Aesir projectile vomit out the side of the Roller Coaster carriage she was in.

Outstanding! observed the Group Mind, Even Aesir is having 'real' fun…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Moments Alone…

"…Twelve…?" gulped Shakey nervously, "…is that you…?"

"None other, Lover," purred Twelve, rubbing her face happily against Shakey's shoulder, much to his embarrassment.

"…uhhhh…" said Shakey, noticing the LONG line of Clones at the Ticket Booth…

"For now at any rate," amended Twelve, as the boat took off again…

Once in the twilight privacy of the tunnel, Twelve breathed into Shakey's ear, "Would you like to become one with me?  To be of one mind and body?"

Shakey's eyes widened in Mortal Fear, as he remembered another OMAKE in which Twelve had asked a similar question.  Knowing what was probably going to happen, he did the only Manly thing he felt capable of…  He Fainted…

Not getting any complaints from her prey, Twelve moved in for a kiss…

Only to have her face suddenly flatten against the unexpected obstacle of an E.T. Field…

"WHO?" snapped a somewhat emotionally frustrated Twelve.  She glared around, but suddenly stopped as she located the source of the E.T. Field…

"…uhhh…" said Twelve, starting to sweat nervously.

For there, hovering in mid-air in the dimly lit tunnel and GLARING balefully at Twelve with crimson eyes… 

…was Suekko, the pint-sized genetic conglomerate spawned from a Clone corpse.

{What is the Prime Directive regarding the Shakey?} a rather disgruntled looking Suekko sent, as her multiple E.T. Fields coalesced into being.

{Share and Share alike!} reminded Suekko, who, while not actually competing for Shakey's heart like the Clones and Aesir were doing, was still somewhat upset that the other girls were monopolising the person Suekko considered **HER** 'Teddy Bear'…

…A rather painful episode of 'Sibling Rivalry' followed…

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	29. 28 Kowmoo

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Kowmoo"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - By 2018, the Clones are famous singers.  They use a Tour to Europe as a cover to the clandestine investigation of some E.T. Fields.

Instead of finding an illegal AVE facility, they find the last surviving Kowmoo Clone in tragic circumstances, and bring him back to Japan.

These scenes occur over a number of years, and also include Suekko.

======================================================================

Fragment - Unwelcome Remembrance…

The only sound in Mazurka's bathroom was Kowmoo's laboured breathing.  He leaned on his walking frame, and breathed deeply of the humid air…

'…calm…' Kowmoo realised, as he sat on a chair and awkwardly removed his clothes.

He looked at the hospital clothes he'd just taken off, comparing their utilitarian drabness to the brightly coloured clothes he would wear tonight…

He held the bundle of party clothes to his face, and breathed deeply.  The scent of brand new fabric filled his nose.

A faint smile spread across his face, '…new…'

The novelty of this unexpected gift to him, prompted him to look around at the rest of the peaceful reality he now found himself existing in…

He turned slowly, staring at the confines of the room, examining everything.  All around were the traces of the regular occupants of Mazurka's apartment.

Shampoo, deodorant, tissues, soap, towels, cosmetics…  The commonplace things people take for granted in the humdrum existence of their regular daily lives.

Things the room's current occupant had not known in recent years.

Kowmoo stood and idly picked up a designer perfume bottle, unscrewing the cap.  He pulled back in surprise at the flowery scent that wafted out.

'…flowers?…'

His mind roved back, to the last time he had equated flowers with peace and quiet.  It had been years ago, in a field in Europe…

…Just before he'd become a hunted fugitive… injured… afraid… living in ditches… stealing to live…  A being whose only luxury, was in knowing that he was alone…

Kowmoo grimaced as the unwanted memories arose from the darkness within…  He hurriedly put the perfume back…

He turned to the bathtub, intending to ignore the memories, by concentrating on the routine of cleaning himself…  Scrubbing himself raw if need be…

Kowmoo paused as he saw the warm water waiting for him in the bathtub.

Mist rose lazily from the surface of the warm liquid, the vapour twisting in the light from the electric bulb, like mist had risen from…

'…this is not that place…' he gasped, hiding his face in his hands, trying to swap pleasant memories for what the sight of the mist prompted him to remember…

Faces of his creche siblings swam before his tear blurred gaze.  He remembered their peaceful smiles, their gentle laughter, their caring company…

Kowmoo choked back a sob, as he remembered he'd never see any of them again…

'…gone…' he sobbed, '…gone… gone…'

Kowmoo collapsed to the floor as he remembered the last time he'd seen them.  And the ordeal of pain that had taken them from him…

His present reality swirled away, as the memories took him back…

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been the latest 'wargame' STEELY had wanted them to practice.  Just another in a series of similar events.  Nothing special in that.

'New weapons and tactics' they had been told…  A familiar theme that piqued their interest.  Similar statements had always foreshadowed new toys to play with, new ways of playing the games they were taught.

As ordered, they had trooped out to the latest 'battlefield', happy to be leaving their Spartan underground quarters.

They found themselves in a secluded valley, nestled in the higher foothills.  A mountain creek meandered slowly through a meadow of alpine grasses and flowers.

It was just before dawn, and mist rose from the bends and pools of the creek.

Spirits among his siblings were high, and they looked forward with anticipation to the day's events.  They had looked with curiosity at the many STEELY troops that huddled around portable rocket launchers.

Then the command, "Disperse and Evade!  Anti-Rocket Drill!  Fields UP!  GO!!"

Ah!  Another game of 'hide and seek', with an explosive game of 'tag' added…

The Kowmoo Clones complied, eagerly running across the meadow.  Making for the cover of it's forested edges, and the rocky outcrops of the foothills.

The Clones laughed as they ran, wondering who would last the longest before being 'tagged' by the clumsy troops behind them.

The Clones heard the barked order to 'Open Fire', and dodged sideways, hoping to spoil the aim of the rocket launchers.  Not that they could evade 'seeker' rockets at such close range for long, but still, it was invigorating to try…

The Clones merry mood changed abruptly with the first volley.

Thunder boomed around the valley as the first rockets exploded.  The blast and shrapnel deflected safely off the Clones E.T. Fields…

Or at least, off most of them.

Sounds of distress, were abruptly cut off as machineguns fired.

The Clones faltered in their flight, looking back, wondering what had happened.

On the field behind them, lay smouldering debris from the rockets, and the ragged corpses of several Clones.

There hadn't been time to understand.  A second volley of rockets swarmed across the meadow, spawning psychedelic fireballs as they impacted against E.T. Fields…

The 'tagged' E.T. Fields vanished…  The Clones whose E.T. Fields had been negated, staggered as if struck.  They fell to the ground in confusion and pain.

They didn't suffer long.

More machineguns fired, ripping the disorientated and defenceless Clones apart.

Confusion turned to fear as a third volley of rockets tore across the meadow.

What happened next, was not something Kowmoo remembered clearly…  Something for which he was grateful…

Strangely coloured fireballs blooming amid thunder…  People wearing his face staggering against him…  Screams…  The sound of machineguns…  Bodies exploding under a hail of bullets…  Splattering Gore…  The scent of blood…  Terror…  A memory of running, trying to escape the pain that suddenly found him…

- - - - - - - - - -

In Mazurka's bathroom, the last surviving Kowmoo Clone lay curled up naked on the floor, sobbing as time and reality once again ceased to have meaning for him.

======================================================================

Fragment - Facing the Past…

Outside in Mazurka's kitchen, Shakey had finished preparing the party dishes.  He stepped back and surveyed his handiwork.

"Let's see…" mumbled Shakey, running over his checklist again, "Variety of vegetarian foods, and PLENTY of each one…  Ice-cream in the fridge…  Drinks…"

Satisfied that everything was in order, and that he hadn't forgotten anything, Shakey sighed with relief, and went to check on how the single Rave Clone was going, preparing Shakey's apartment for his unexpected 'guest'…

- - - - - - - - - -

Years ago, Mazurka had suggested that as Shakey and Aesir were… 'growing up'… it might be best if they had more 'personal space' of their own.  That is, if they went and got apartments of their own.  If they wanted to…

Mazurka had reconciled herself to the fact that 'her children' would move away from her 'home' sooner or later.  What Mazurka hadn't considered, was that the two teens might not like the idea of leaving her all alone in her apartment.

Or that 'Rave' might use some of her own funds to purchase the apartment block Mazurka lived in, and give the apartments on either side of her to Aesir and Shakey.

Mazurka had been surprised, and more than a little touched, to find out who her new neighbours were.

She was even more surprised, when Rave suggested they put doors in the walls between the apartments, so that they could still 'live' together…

Aesir christened her apartment 'Lebens Raum' (German for 'Living Room', or 'Room in which to Live'), and put a flashy brass Plaque on the door that joined it to Mazurka's.  She had moved into 'her' apartment, her possessions expanding like magic to fill all available space.

Shakey couldn't understand it.  How had she been able to compress all of that junk into her one room at Mazurka's?  Then he realised Aesir must have had it in 'storage'.

Then he'd wondered if it was stuff she hadn't been able to fit into Mazurka's apartment when she'd first arrived, all those years ago, or whether it was new stuff she'd bought since…

Shakey followed Aesir's example, moving into 'his' apartment, getting a new 'unfamiliar ceiling' in exchange for the one he'd gotten used to at Mazurka's.

He even adorned his door into Mazurka's apartment with the old 'Shakey's Lovely Suite' sign Mazurka had originally put on his door…

That had left Mazurka with two empty rooms.  At the suggestion of the Rave Clones, she turned them into  'guest rooms', for the more or less permanent use of various Rave Clones acting as a 'Security Detail'.

It was an ideal arrangement…  The Clones kept Mazurka's apartment almost spotless, while learning more about being 'human', by living among them…  They were also close enough to protect their best friends in case of danger.

Or at least, to protect Shakey should Aesir's temper get out of control…

The Clones would often bring over friends from their 'real' lives, either for joint study sessions, slumber parties, or general 'Girls being Girls Nights'…

Mazurka was glad of the extra company, and only too happy to 'chaperone'.  Shakey was happy to see his non-human 'sisters' acting like normal girls…

Or make that, 'almost' like normal girls…

Aesir had quite a few parties with her friends from College.  Some were more raucous than others, and she often had friends sleep over after studying for their College examinations.

Shakey didn't know what to do with all the space he now had.  So he converted the other rooms in his apartment into 'guest rooms'.  The occupants were usually Kantsee and Toe-Jam, who would sleep over after their own late night study sessions.  Although the Clones frequently slept over when their parties 'over-flowed' from Mazurka's,

It was after one such 'sleep over', that Shakey noticed the sign on his door had been changed to, "Shakey's New and Improved Bachelor Pad, Now with MORE Girls…"

Shakey had been embarrassed.  Aesir had been outraged.  Mazurka had laughed herself sick.  And the Clone known as Twelve, had worn a VERY innocent expression for days afterwards…

Tonight though, the double bunks in one of Shakey's guest rooms had been made up for a single guest.  A very special guest…

- - - - - - - - - -

Originally, the Rave Clones had not told Shakey much about the 'guest' they had brought back from Europe.  What they had told him, was that he was NOT an enemy, and that Shakey really needed to see for himself, to understand…

The Clones mysterious attitude had not reassured Shakey.  Nor had their insistence that he come to the Hospital alone…  When he saw the 'guest' at the Hospital, Shakey realised WHY the Rave Clones had been so secretive.

It had been a bad shock for Shakey.

Not because of the disfiguring injuries the emaciated, and near crippled wretch in the hospital bed had.  No, it was the face, and the colour of the hair and eyes, that had brought back memories of a person Shakey had to kill many years ago.

While Shakey had been reeling with the realisation of who, and WHAT the person in the Hospital bed was, the Rave Cones had given him another shock.

They had asked if Shakey would let 'Kowmoo' stay with him in his apartment when he came out of the Hospital.

Shakey had needed time to think about that…

Having to kill the other Kowmoo Clone, had caused Shakey serious emotional trauma.  It hadn't helped that the AVE Limited Editions, controlled by Kowmoo 'Doppelganger' Units had almost killed Aesir during the Final Battle.

Shakey hadn't known what he should do, when something happened that made his mind up for him…

The Kowmoo Clone had been on painkillers, part of being treated for various injuries.  Consequently, he was only semi-conscious at best.

…But his drugged condition didn't stop him moving about in bed…

A movement from the person under discussion attracted Shakey's attention.  That was how Shakey came to be looking, when Kowmoo momentarily opened his eyes.

Revealing red irises.

That had stabbed Shakey's conscience.  It had made him remember another person with red irises.  One that Shakey felt he had failed to help…  And of a solemn promise Shakey made one night, while holding a solitary wake for a dead friend…

Shakey had turned to the Rave Clones and said he'd take Kowmoo in…

On certain conditions…

The Rave Clones had to tell Aesir about Kowmoo **THEMSELVES**.  And provide a permanent 'safety buffer' between Shakey, Kowmoo and Aesir, should the need arise.

The Rave Clones had agreed to the conditions, relieved by Shakey's acceptance of Kowmoo.  It would speed the rehabilitation of the Kowmoo Clone to be among Humans who were 'Clone friendly'.

Which partly explained why Shakey had thrown himself so whole-heartedly into preparing the dinner for Kowmoo's 'Welcome Party' tonight.

Shakey was 'overcompensating', in an attempt to keep the past firmly forgotten, and make of the present what he could.

In short, to create the best impression Shakey could for his 'guest'…

- - - - - - - - - -

"I am finished," Clone #125 said, anticipating Shakey's question, "The beds are prepared, there are extra pillows, and I have cleaned all of the apartment."

"Thanks," Shakey sighed with relief, "I really appreciate your help!"

"It was no problem," #125 replied, a pleased little smile on her pink cheeks.

Which was true enough…  Shakey's apartment was never more than a 'one-cleaner' job, at the WORST of times…  Unlike Mazurka's…

"If there are no other jobs you want me to do," continued the Clone, "I will go and get ready for the party tonight…"

"Nothing springs to mind," replied Shakey, "You'll have to use the bathroom here though, as Kowmoo's using the one in Mazurka's…"

#125 nodded wordlessly, and went to get her things from Mazurka's.

Shakey stood in his apartment, looking around at the 'Clean Zone' the Clone had so-easily imposed on his 'Improved Bachelor Pad'…

"Shakey?" a soft voice asked with unusual urgency.

Shakey turned around.  Clone #125 stood with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure," #125 replied, "There are… strange noises… coming from Mazurka's bathroom.  Could you please come and check?  I think Kowmoo may need help…"

Frowning, Shakey left #125 behind as he rushed back into Mazurka's apartment…

======================================================================

Fragment - Embracing the Future…

Shakey pressed his ear to the door of Mazurka's Bathroom, and listened…

From inside, he heard the sound of sobbing.

Rave Clone #125 stood beside Shakey, looking inquisitively at him.

Shakey knocked loudly on the Bathroom door, and said with forced cheer, "Hey?  Kowmoo?  I've got dinner ready…"

There was no reply.

Shakey gulped, and turned to the Rave Clone beside him, "I'm going to open the door and check on him.  I don't know if there's a problem, but if there is…"

"I am already in contact with the others," confirmed #125.

Shakey nodded, then opened the door to Mazurka's Bathroom.

From the doorway, he and #125 could clearly see the naked bundle of 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder' that was the last surviving Kowmoo Clone.

Shakey and #125 both entered the Bathroom, and quickly checked Kowmoo's condition.

"No bleeding," commented Shakey, checking Kowmoo out for injuries, "No visible wounds…  No obvious sources of danger…  Can't be electrical shock…  Perhaps he slipped and fell?"

"Possible," said #125, wrapping a large bath towel around Kowmoo to keep him warm, "But was such a fall the cause, or the result of his current condition?"

"Hey!" Shakey said in a louder voice, reaching out to firmly shake Kowmoo by the shoulder, "Can you hear me?  What's wrong?  What happened?"

Shakey's voice filtered through into the inner hell that was Kowmoo's mind…

'…who?…' thought Kowmoo.

His bleary gaze turned on those near him, focussing on the one speaking to him.

Shakey…

Kowmoo blinked as he saw a young male face looking at him.  The face wore a concerned look, similar to the looks Kowmoo's siblings wore when they tended the injuries of their kin.

"Are you all right?" asked Shakey, "What happened?"

The simple question caused a wave of dark emotion to swamp Kowmoo, forcing him back into the depths of his despair.

With a sob, Kowmoo latched onto Shakey.  Shakey's show of concern for him, helped Kowmoo to make-believe he was holding one of his long dead siblings…

Shakey blinked in surprise at the impromptu hug.  The Rave Clone beside him merely raised an eyebrow.

"…erm…" Shakey mumbled, unsure of what he should do…

Rave Clone #125 saw Shakey's indecision and discomfort, "Hold him.  He needs physical contact to counteract the psychiatric state he is in."

Shakey nodded, and gingerly put his arms around Kowmoo, trying to hold him in what Shakey hoped would be interpreted as a 'Man-Giving-Manly-Support-To-Another-Man' type of embrace.

Clone #125 added, "He will be all right.  He has… bad memories… to deal with."

'He's like me…' realised Shakey, 'Bad memories always found me in the Bathroom…'

Shakey understood Kowmoo's plight, as shadows from his own dark past briefly surfaced.  Sympathy bloomed within Shakey, and it showed in how his warm embrace relaxed caringly about Kowmoo.

"I will go and prepare for the party," murmured the Clone, "I will not be long."

Shakey nodded, "I'll yell out if anything happens…"

When the Clone had left, Shakey realised he was now alone in the Bathroom, with a nearly naked male in his arms…

Shakey's 17-year old mind, knew such a situation might be misinterpreted by the person he was holding…

"…um…" Shakey said, unsure if he should say anything.  Then he decided he'd better, just to be on the safe side…

"Kowmoo…  I just want you to know…  I'm NOT 'Gay'…  All Right?"

Kowmoo replied quietly, "…neither am i…"

Shakey breathed a sigh of relief…

Shakey held the distraught Kowmoo Clone, comforting him as a brother would…

======================================================================

Fragment - Master Erase…  The Clones settle up some 'old' business…

Somewhere in the European countryside, a remote mountain valley hid a manmade secret.  Deep beneath the valley floor, behind armour plates and steel bulkheads, lay the last undiscovered bunker of the shadowy STEELY group.

A hidden fortress, the installation was built tough enough to survive a direct hit from several Nuclear weapons.  Lesser attacks by Bio-chemical weapons would hardly be noticed, let alone the efforts of a mere Infantry assault.

It was here, secure from the vengeful gaze of the outer world, that the last surviving STEELY member lived in solitude, secure in the knowledge that his whereabouts were unknown, and that he was truly 'untouchable'…

Until now…

Now he sat in the most secure of all of the bunker levels, cowering in fear.

The installation was currently under attack, and the last Master had listened in disbelief as level after level had fallen before the relentless onslaught.  One by one, communications with the various defence platoons disappeared.

If the rapidly silenced screams heard over the radio had been any indication, they had all been slaughtered.

Now, his own personal guards, the last line of defense, were waiting their turn…

It had been an hour since the previous line of defenders went silent.  In a growing panic, the last Master had requested frequent status reports.

Reports that were now five minutes overdue…

He couldn't wait any more, he had to know.  His nervously shaking hands fumbled with the communications panel, "Report status," was all he said.

Static was all he got in return.

"Report Status, I said," he demanded.

This time, the static was broken by the sound of three slow knocks.  They came not from the speaker on his desk but from the door to his room.

The last Master switched off the communication line in fear, 'They're here…' he realised, 'They're… HERE!'

His assumption was borne out by a faint creaking noise, one that swelled into a tortured groaning as the blast proof armoured doors guarding the Inner Sanctum started to bulge inwards…

Over several nerve wracking minutes, the doors slowly ripped off their hinges, the ruptured metal finally falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Beyond the ruined portal, total darkness beckoned.

The last Master was trembling by now, but he still armed himself with a gun, and sat facing the way the intruders had to come.  He sat, peering into the gloom, waiting for his assassins to make their entrance.

Then he saw something…

In the gloom, a lighter shade of darkness swirled aside.

Then another… and another…  Then…  A shadow that didn't swirl, but advanced from out the gloom, coming closer, more distinct…

Through the ruined portal, into the last secret stronghold of STEELY, walked the last surviving Kowmoo Clone…

"Tadaima (I'm Home)" he said, a faint smile on his face.

The last Master stared in disbelief, "Y-You!?"

"Yes," Kowmoo admitted, "It is I, the last of your Humble Servants…"

From behind Kowmoo, shadows coalesced into the forms of several figures in SWAT outfits.  Like the Operation they were on, their outfits were black…

"Destroy them!" the Master shouted at Kowmoo, pointing at the SWAT Team.

"Oh," said Kowmoo, his face showing sheepish embarrassment, "I'm terribly sorry, but… I'm only here to tender my resignation as your Humble Servant…  Effective immediately, I'm afraid…"

"Do as I say!" demanded the Master, "You must obey, I created you!"

"Did you?" asked Kowmoo with a surprised look on his face, "Then I simply MUST thank you for the fine job you did…"

"OBEY ME!" the Master screamed, spittle starting to fly, "DESTROY THEM!"

"No," Kowmoo said, with a serene smile, "I can't… not any more… But…  Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?" the Master parroted in near insane confusion.

Kowmoo's eyes suddenly narrowed, "You could ask one of my 'siblings' instead?"

The Master flinched backwards, not so much at what Kowmoo had just said, as the terrible look of rage Kowmoo now wore on his face.

Kowmoo stalked slowly forward, his eyes narrowed to slits, and his voice a soft serpent that hissed quietly forth, "Why don't you call to them for help?"

The Master's gun came up and he pumped round after round at Kowmoo.

All to no avail.  The bullets splattered against the glow of an E.T. Field.

"Oh dear?" Kowmoo said in mock sympathetic tones, as the Master's gun ran out of amnmunition, "All out?  Well then, that must mean it's MY turn…"

Kowmoo's E.T. Field suddenly flexed, lashing out at the Master.

With a scream of pain the Master was flung back against the wall.  He slumped to the floor in a dishevelled heap, only to suddenly slide back up the wall as the E.T. Field pressed in against him…

"Stop!" the Master choked out, "Return to the fold from whence you came, and…"

**CRUNCH**  The E.T. Field suddenly constricted about the Master's lower face, pulping the lower jaw.

A despairing gurgle escaped from the bloody maw of the Master, as it finally sank in that his own Angel of Death had arrived…

"Don't you mean…" Kowmoo sneered, "The fold from whence you cast ME **OUT**?!"

"You want me to serve YOU?"  hissed Kowmooo, "You who killed us?  You who betrayed us?  You who sent us like lambs to the slaughter?  **HAH**!!"

"D-do you have…" stuttered Kowmoo, near incoherent with emotional overload, "Eh-Any idea!  What… went…  p-pain…  …**I**…"  He trailed off, his ragged breathing replacing his ability to speak.

Around the Master, the E.T. Field trembled and flexed, causing joints to dislocate, and bones to break.  The Master screamed in pain and fear.

Kowmoo suddenly dissipated his E.T. Field, and turned his back on the body he'd broken.  The Master fell to the floor, bloody froth bubbling from his crushed lips…

"No," Kowmoo said, his voice trembling, "…not…"  He lurched rather than walked from the room muttering, "…theirs…"

Behind Kowmoo, the SWAT team closed in on the last Master.  Some of them removed their helmets to reveal the blue hair of a Rave Clone.

"Do you know…" a soft voice asked, "How much pain and suffering you've caused?"

Not getting a response from the Master, another Clone continued, "No?  Don't worry, you will…"

They knelt beside the last Master, cradling his head in their hands, forcing a reverse-synchronisation with him.  Then they downloaded all the memories of pain and suffering the Clones had ever encountered, personally or from others…

Somewhere during the download of Aesir being butchered, the last Master died…

Afterwards, the Clones used their E.T. Fields to turn his remains into a large, thin stain on the ground…

The Rave Clones weren't vindictive, but they were **THOROUGH**…

======================================================================

Fragment - First Words…

It was another pleasant day in the Kutsarug Halfway House for Recovering Clones…

Kowmoo was helping Suekko build a 'castle' out of Alphabet blocks…

Shakey was washing dishes in Mazurka's kitchen…

Mazurka was washing her recent meal down with a beer or two…

Rave was doing several things at once, in several different locations…

Aesir was in her apartment, hogging its bathroom…

"K… O… W… M… O… O…" said Kowmoo, arranging the Alphabet blocks to spell out his name, "That's how you spell my name…"

Suekko looked at Kowmoo's handiwork, then took the blocks and rearranged them.

Kowmoo blinked as he realised that Suekko had spelt out 'Suekko'.

"That's right," Kowmoo said, a smile growing on his face, "That's YOUR name…  What other names can you spell?"

Suekko began to rearrange the blocks.

"Mazurka," said Kowmoo, as Suekko finished, her work, "That's very good…"

Suekko smiled, and changed the blocks again.

"Rave…" noted Kowmoo, "Any more?"

Suekko blushed slightly, then rearranged the blocks.

"Shakey…" smiled Kowmoo, pleased that his toddler sized companion was beginning to communicate in a more 'normal' fashion.

"…shay…kee…" said a small voice near Kowmoo.

Kowmoo blinked in surprise, as he realised the only person the voice could have come from.

"Suekko?" he said peering questioningly at her, "Did you just say something?"

Suekko shyly nodded, her lips moving as she repeated herself, "…shay…kee…"

Kowmoo grinned.  'Just WAIT until the others hear THIS!' he thought.

"Suekko," Kowmoo asked, "Is this the first time you've spoken?"

Suekko nodded, her gaze on the floor.

"I think we should let the others know, shouldn't we?" Kowmoo said gently, "It'll be a nice surprise for them?  Especially Shakey?"

Suekko looked up at Kowmoo, and nodded her agreement.

"Shakey Dear?" Kowmoo called out as he led Suekko to where Mazurka was, "I've got something to show you?"

Shakey came out of the kitchen with a slight blush on his face.  Even though Kowmoo was 'physically male', he rarely acted in a 'gender-specific' fashion.

"What?" Shakey asked in slightly guarded tones.

"Take a seat," Kowmoo said mysteriously, "Suekko's got something important for all of us…"

Shakey sat down at the dining table beside Mazurka.

"So what's the surprise?" Mazurka asked, as Suekko climbed onto Shakey's lap.

Kowmoo turned to Suekko, "Suekko, don't you have something to SAY to Shakey?"

"You don't mean?" Mazurka grinned as she caught on to what Kowmoo had said.

Suekko took a deep breath, and opened her lips…

The others in the room looked at Suekko expectantly…

"…**MINE**…"

…Was all Suekko said, as she hugged Shakey…

======================================================================

Fragment - Ultimatum. (2022, Wedding of Shakey 21 and Aesir 20)

The elderly priest smiled at the young couple before him, "…if there is anyone who wishes to protest this wedding, let them speak now, or forever hold their-"

The sudden crash as the church doors slammed open cut the priest off in mid-sentence.  Throughout the packed church, heads turned to the source of the timely intervention.

In the open arch of the doorway, a dark silhouette stood against the daylight that streamed in from outside.

The figure strode forward, the change in light revealing a body clad in full SWAT regalia, the outfit hiding all indication of who it might be.

The various Clones in the Church watched in silence, none making any attempt to intercept the intruder.

Shakey and Aesir watched in shocked surprise as the intruder walked up to them, finally stopping within arms distance.  The intruder turned to look at Aesir and Shakey in turn, then turned to the priest.

"Do not worry," the intruder's masculine voice betrayed their gender, "…they are wished well.  But they should know this!  You are not the only one who loves the one you marry.  If ever you prove unworthy of their love, if ever you wrong them, betray them, hurt or abuse them…  Another stands ready to take them from you…"

The warning given, the intruder turned and stalked from the Church, heedless of the flashing cameras and shouted questions from the media frenzy outside.

"En-Anyone else?" the elderly priest wheezed.

Reassured when nothing else happened, the old priest thankfully concluded the ceremony as quickly as he could.

Sometime later, and a certain SWAT-suited individual was in the Operations Centre changing room, just one figure among many similarly attired others…

The helmet came off, revealing the black non-flammable balaclava worn underneath.  The Helmet went on a hook in the locker, then gloved hands reached for the straps of the gas mask.

"Thank you," the Clone known as Twelve said from behind the figure.

"Not a problem," the removal of the gas mask muffled the reply.  The filter canister was removed and sealed in a zip-lock plastic bag, before the silicone rubber face seal was wiped with a cleaning pad and hung on another hook, "Thank you for telling the others not to interfere…"

"We would have said it ourselves…" Twelve continued, "But then everyone would know who it was…"

"How could they?" the balaclava came off, revealing blue-grey locks very similar to those of the Clones.  The last surviving Kowmoo Clone turned to look at Twelve with a quizzical gaze.

"Voice…" Twelve's response was the enlightened obvious, "As it was a Heterosexual couple that was being married, any female protesting the marriage would automatically be assumed to be after the Groom…"

"And I wasn't?" Kowmoo quipped with a lisp.

Twelve blinked, then looked at Kowmoo with a narrow-eyed scowl.  As did ALL of the other Rave Clones in the immediate vicinity.

"Joking!  Joking!" Kowmoo quickly protested as multiple E.T. Fields began powering up…

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Embracing The Future… (2018)

Shakey nodded, and gingerly put his arms around Kowmoo, trying to hold him in what Shakey hoped would be interpreted as a 'Man-Giving-Manly-Support-To-Another-Man' type of embrace.

"I will go and prepare for the party," murmured Clone#125, "I will not be long."

Shakey nodded, "I'll yell out if anything happens…"

When the Clone had left, Shakey realised he was now alone in the Bathroom, with a nearly naked male in his arms…  

Shakey's 17-year old mind, knew such a situation might be misinterpreted by the person he was holding…

"…um…" Shakey said, unsure if he should say anything.  Then he decided he'd better, just to be on the safe side…

"Kowmoo…  I just want you to know…  I'm NOT 'Gay'…  All Right?"

Kowmoo replied quietly, "…neither am i…"

Shakey breathed a sigh of relief…

"…i'm 'bi'…" continued Kowmoo, SNUGGLING up against Shakey…

Shakey froze, DEFINITELY unsure of what to do or say…

A sudden gasping noise from the doorway, made Shakey turn his head.

When the Rave Clone had left, she had not shut the Bathroom door, reasoning that if Shakey did need help, a shut door might muffle any cry for assistance.

So it was, that Shakey and Kowmoo had an unexpected audience.

Aesir…

She had come home MUCH earlier than usual.  She had entered her apartment, and had been attracted by the smell of the food Shakey had cooked next door…

Shakey started to sweat as he saw the slack-jawed look of shock on Aesir's face…

It had occurred to Shakey, that the male he had embraced might somehow 'misinterpret' such a simple gesture of goodwill…

Shakey now realised that the sight of him embracing a nearly naked male in the Bathroom, might ALSO be 'misinterpreted' by anyone who saw them…

"Ay-Aesir!" Shakey stammered, "I was j-just helping…"

"…you…" Aesir growled raggedly, her body starting to tremble…

Kowmoo chose that moment to raise his head and look around, trying to see who Shakey was talking to.

Aesir's face twitched, then began to contort as she noticed that the towel-clad and extremely pale person Shakey was holding, had RED IRISES beneath that unkempt mop of abnormally coloured hair…

"You Pervert!  What are you doing to Rave?!" demanded Aesir.

"Rave?" asked Shakey in confusion.  Then it dawned on him, that because of the towel, Aesir didn't know the person in his arms was male…

"…i'm not rave…" Kowmoo said, partly unwrapping the towel, "…i'm kowmoo… see?…"

Aesir's eyes went wide as saucers as Kowmoo proved he WASN'T female…

"You dis-GUSTING **PERVERTS**!!" Aesir screamed, storming into the bathroom, a look of Outraged Fury on her tomato-red face…

Shakey gulped, his 'Sense of Impending Doom' going into 'Over Load', and flashing the message, 'Been Nice Knowing You,' through his mind…  The resulting Primal Fear reflex caused him to unconsciously tighten his embrace on Kowmoo…

The Kowmoo Clone raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture, and Aesir hit an E.T. Field…

Aesir staggered back, surprised.  Then she began beating on the E.T. Field.  First with her bare fists, then with the Bathroom chair, all the while screaming Multilingual vulgarities at those on the other side.

On one side of the E.T. Field, an angry Aesir ranted and fumed.  On the other side of the E.T. Field, a VERY frightened Shakey clung for dear life to the being that had spawned said E.T. Field.

'…Mmmm!!…' thought the Kowmoo Clone, THOROUGHLY enjoying Shakey's tight embrace, '…i MUST see if i can get her to walk in on me and shakey more often…"

Things did NOT improve when a rather sudsy, 'barely-towel-clad' Rave Clone #125 rushed into the room, wanting to know what the shouting was about…

The Fan Fiction Writer hopes that this puts an end to all of those 'scurrilous rumours' that Kowmoo was 'Gay'…

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	30. 29 Growing Up LIME

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Growing Up"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - These are to do with the Emotional awakening of the Clones, post Third Strike.

Knowing the problems in having Shakey as their 'boyfriend', the Clones set their sights on another nice young man.

At least, going by what they've read of his mind - Kantsee.

======================================================================

Fragment - Dating Game.  Clones start dating Kantsee in 2017 (sweet 16!).

Kantsee sat on the kerb, gently touching his bruised and swollen face.  He winced when he touched his nose.

'Damn!  It feels like it's broken!' he thought, as tears welled in his eyes, 'At least my teeth are still there…'

He spat blood filled phlegm into the gutter.

The Clone sat down beside him, her evening dress stained with Kantsee's and other peoples' blood.  She offered him a handkerchief from her purse.

"Thangs!" Kantsee mumbled, using it to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"Kantsee…" began the Clone, "About what happened.  Thank you for trying to protect me, but…"

Kantsee looked at her, trying to blink away the pain-induced tears.

"You didn't have to…" she continued, "I can take care of myself in a fight…"

Kantsee rolled his eyes, he already knew that.  So did the three jerks the Clone had just beaten the C--P out of, "I goodint juzzit dere…" he slurred.

"Yes, you could have!  I would not have thought badly of you!  None of us would!  Physical protection is not what we need you for!"

"Yoo nheed me?" he asked, puzzled, "Wod for?"

"Emotional protection!  We need people like you, to remind us of what people can be like.  What WE can be like.  We don't need you to keep our bodies safe from harm.  We need you to keep our hearts safe from hurt."

Kantsee thought about what the Clone had said.

"Please Kantsee," begged the Clone, "Promise us that you won't ever try to protect any of us like that again!  We don't like seeing you get hurt!  Leave such things to US instead!  We can't be hurt by such petty thugs…"

Kantsee had always wanted to be a Real Man.  Part of that meant standing up, and protecting those weaker than himself.  He knew that on the scale of 'Macho' there were Real Men tougher than he was.  He knew they'd see him as weaker than themselves, and being Real Men, they'd feel a duty to protect him, just as Kantsee would protect those weaker than himself.  He could accept that.  It was how being a Real Man worked.

…He realised that on the same scale, the Clones were WAY ahead of any of them…

"Ogay," he mumbled, "Yoove godda deel!"  Kantsee was nothing, if not a realist.

The Clone hugged him in relief.

A couple of months later, Kantsee was out on a date with another Clone.  They saw a movie, then walked home beneath the silvery light of the moon.

Unfortunately, they attracted the attention of some low-lives.

A dozen half-drunken punks began hassling them, calling them names, and making 'comments' about the Clone.

"Hey Bay-Bee!  Why don't ya ditch four-eyes and have some fun with us?"

Kantsee felt his anger rise, he was about to say something to the punks when the Clone squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll handle this…"

"Are you sure?  There's a dozen of them?"

She smiled, "Trust me!  Aesir could handle them by herself."

The Clone wore a toothy grin as she addressed the punks, "So!  You Gentlemen want me to 'have some fun' with you?"

"Oh HELL Yeah!" replied the punks enthusiastically, not knowing that the Clones toothy grin was a universally accepted 'Threat Display' in the Animal Kingdom…

"Well since you asked me so nicely, how could I refuse," the Clone turned to Kantsee, "I'll catch up with you later."

Kantsee hammed up his response, producing a sad face, and saying "I'll still respect you in the morning," before turning and walking away.

He'd only gone a couple of steps before the night behind him erupted with blood curdling screams of terror as the Clone tore into the unsuspecting punks.

Kantsee'd gone less than a dozen steps, when the Clone matched pace with him, linking her arm with his.

Elsewhere, another Clone cordially advised the Police that there had been an 'incident', and could they please send out a patrol…  And a mop…

======================================================================

Fragment - Interview.  2017/2018.

The Clones new lives as popular singers brought new complications into their lives.  Once again, they had to deal with various Media groups wanting to get stories from them.  Then there were the advertising agencies…

To keep things from becoming too disruptive, the Clones initiated their OWN type of 'Public Relations'.

To start with, the 'Disguised Clones' kept as low a profile as possible.  They literally 'faded from public view'.  Those of the 'fictitious characters' that were KNOWN to be impersonated by Clones, disappeared, although other 'new' characters quietly appeared elsewhere.

Secondly, only the pale-skinned, blue-haired, red-eyed Clones made 'Public' appearances.  They always appeared in small groups, to further reinforce the appearance of 'being different', that THIS was what a Rave Clone looked like.

As further 'camouflage', the Clones made a series of 'behind-the-scenes' documentaries about their careers.

It was a situation full of trade-offs, but the ruse worked.  As far as the General public was concerned, ALL of the Rave Clones were instantly identifiable as such by their 'identical' appearance.

The Clones even went so far as to 'trademark' their appearance.  They were helped in this endeavour by various advertising agencies who used the Clones to sell their products.  The Ad agencies were unaware of the 'double use' the Clones got from the ads.

Being a star in the New World of the early 21st Century, meant that interviews were inevitable.  Still, the Clones tried to do as few interviews as possible.

This was not because they were shy, or trying to maintain their 'privacy', but rather, it was a deliberate marketing tactic to increase their 'mystery'.

A dozen blue-haired Clones were currently in one such 'rare' interview, on a rather prestigious TV show.  Knowing the importance of this particular show, the Clones had 'make-overs' before appearing.  They all looked rather 'glamorous', even if they were still in their 'natural' colours.

The visual effect was NOT lost on the male interviewer, and sooner rather than later, had come the inevitable question…

"So, have any of you Ladies got a boyfriend yet?"

"Yes," replied Clone#135.

"So what is he like?" asked the interviewer, turning his attention on Clone#135.

"He's quiet and shy," answered Clone#6, thinking of Kantsee's gentle manners.

"Does he ever have any trouble telling you apart?" joked the interviewer, slightly spooked by the other Clone having answered his question.

"Yes," answered Clone#29, "But we always tell him which one of us he's dating."

"Which… one… of you he's dating?" asked the interviewer, unsure of what he'd just heard, and wanting to clarify things.

"Yes," replied Clone#57, "Our appearance is confusing, so we need to tell him which one of us is with him on the date."

"Er…" asked the interviewer, "So he dates… more… than one of you?"

"He dates all of us," confirmed Clone#32.

"H-He…" stammered the interviewer, wide-eyed, "He dates… ALL… of you?"

"That is correct," replied Clone#56 in all innocence, "He dates all of us."

"H-How does he do it?" gasped the interviewer, the maths boggling his mind.

"Usually one-at-a-time, although sometimes we have a group date," answered Clone#91, neglecting to clarify just how often such events occurred.

Of course, the Tabloid Press had a field day…

"Clones Date Mutant Stud-Monster" screamed the Headlines…

======================================================================

Fragment - Growing Up (2019, Shakey and the Clones turn 18).

On Friday June 07, 2019, the Clones celebrated their '18th' birthday.

As they had chosen Shakey's birthdate of June 06 as their own, they had a joint party in the Clone Zone to celebrate his birthday, along with theirs.

Although they had been 'emancipated minors' for almost three years now, the fact they were finally 'full adults' was something that reassured the Clones.  For years they had secretly feared that the 'powers that be' might try to imprison them, under the guise of 'caring for the welfare of children'.

Now though, they had undeniable FULL Adult status, and all of the responsibilities and legal safeguards that went with it.  And the 'perks' as well…

"Well Rave," Mazurka asked one of the Clones in the kitchen, as she got another beer, "What's the first thing you're going to do as an adult?"

"I think," replied the Clone, "I will try a beer."

Mazurka choked on her drink, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," replied the Clone calmly.

Mazurka paused then continued with some advice for the soon to be novice drinker, "It's best to start off slow the first time you drink alcohol.  It can really knock you around the first few times you try it…"

"Do not worry," replied the Clone, "We are aware of the psycho-physiological state known as 'inebriation'.  We are not sure if alcohol would affect us like that, although we must admit, it is something that may happen."

Mazurka continued, "If you don't know how alcohol is going to affect you, then it's best if you go drinking with friends the first time.  That way, you've got someone who can look out for you, if you do get drunk…"

"I see," replied the Clone, "Then would you drink with us, Mazurka?"

"Me?  Sure!" confirmed Mazurka, "I'll be happy to!"

"Happy to do what?" asked Aesir, who had just come in to the kitchen.

"The Girls are wanting to try out a brew or two," quipped Mazurka, "Now that they're 18, and legal adults."

"Wunderbar!" cried Aesir, "You'll have to try German Beer, it's simply the best!  Or perhaps you'd like to sample some fine French wines first?"

"Aesir?" asked Mazurka, raising an eyebrow, "What do you know about…"

"Mazurka, dear," replied Aesir, "Have you forgotten I grew up in Europe?  Over there, we don't set 'age limits' on such cultural appreciations…"

"Still," Mazurka argued, "You were only a child then, and…"

"Oktoberfest," Aesir dryly replied, "Fun for all the family…  Especially the THIRSTY ones…"

"Actually," replied the Clone, "I was contemplating the social tradition known as, I believe, 'A Pub Crawl'?"

Mazurka splurted her beer out of her nostrils, "Hack!  A p-pub crawl?  Where did you hear THAT term?"

"The last time you went out drinking with Mayi, the Aussie and the Maori…" the Clone calmly replied, "The Aussie said that as he didn't drink, he'd be the  'designated driver on this Pub Crawl'…  As we recall, you…"

"Yes well, that's not really important," flustered Mazurka, "There's more to a 'Pub Crawl' than merely going out drinking…  It's more of an endurance trial…  To see who can drink the most, and stay upright longest…  It's NOT what I'd recommend you try for your first experience with alcohol…"

"Yeah," commented Aesir, "Too much, too soon…"

Aesir turned to the Clone, "If you want a drinking partner, I'll be happy to pace you…  In fact, I'll show you how it ought to be done!"

"Aesir," snapped Mazurka, "You're still only seventeen, and…"

Aesir sweetly interrupted "I've been an 'emancipated minor', a 'junior aged adult' for the last couple of years!  Don't worry, I KNOW I can hold my beer…"

Mazurka sighed, "You're going to drink, no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"You got that right!" retorted Aesir, "After what I went through working as a AVE Pilot, I should think I'm ENTITLED to, no questions asked!"

Mazurka took a deep breath, "All right!  If I can't dissuade you from drinking, then may I at least persuade you to do it in the privacy of the apartment?"

"Of course!" Aesir replied scornfully, "I'm not stupid enough to get drunk in public, not with all the weirdoes and perverts out there…"

A sudden thought struck Mazurka, 'What would happen if a drunken Clone met a weirdo, and tried to defend herself with an E.T. Field?'

Mazurka decided to voice her concerns, "Uh… Rave?  If a Clone got drunk, what effect would that have on her ability to use an E.T. Field?"

The Clone blinked, "We had not thought of that…  Although…  Given the effects Medical Pharmaceuticals have on us…  We believe a state of inebriation might similarly affect our abilities to cohere a Field, as well as wield it."

Mazurka sighed, "Rave, a lot of bad things can happen to a girl who gets drunk!  Many people wake up the next day, only to find out they've done something they would never have done, or been a part of, had they been sober…"

"The other Clones will attend the experiment," replied the Clone, "They will look after those involved in the drinking, should… inebriation… occur.  They will be able to contain… any problems that may eventuate…"

Mazurka looked at Aesir for a few long moments, then turned to Rave, "So, when did you want to try this 'experiment', and which of you Ladies is going to be the 'Guinea Pig' in it?"

The Clone didn't hesitate, "It may as well be tonight, and I may as well be the one, since I was the first to talk to you about it.  May we use your beer?"

"What?" demanded Mazurka, "You want to use **MY** beer?"

"We will restock any beer consumed," the Clone offered.

"When you say you'll restock the beer consumed," asked Mazurka, her eyes narrowing slightly, "You do mean ALL of the beer consumed in this experiment?"

"Certainly," conceded the Clone, "We will replace the alcohol consumed by our drinking partners as well as what we consume ourselves."

"**NOW** you're talking," Mazurka gave a feral grin, making the Clones nervously reconsider the potential monetary liability of their offer…

"JA!" added Aesir, "We can have a **REAL** drinking contest with what Mazurka's got stashed away in her apartment."

"But…" Mazurka tried to protest Aesir's involvement, 'emancipated minor' or not.

"No But's!" Aesir retorted, 'It's only fair that I should show Rave how a Real Woman drinks!"

Mazurka sighed, realising that Aesir's naturally competitive spirit had once again, overridden her better judgement.

"All right," Mazurka conceded, "But ONLY the beer!  You're NOT getting into my Johnny Walker!  Or my Smirnoff!  Or my Midori!  Or my…"

Later on, Mazurka sought out Shakey, who was talking with Toe-Jam and Kantsee…

"…get videos from the 'Adult' section, next time we have a sleep over…" said Kantsee, unaware that Mazurka was almost within ear-shot.

"Ahem!" Mazurka discretely coughed, having JUST missed the part about the videos, "I need to see Shakey for a bit…"

Shakey blushed slightly as Mazurka took him well aside from the others.  The other boys ALSO looked embarrassed.

'Oh no,' Shakey thought nervously, 'I haven't even rented the videos, and I'm already getting busted for it…'

"Shakey," Mazurka began in a quiet, serious voice.

"Yes?" Shakey's voice quavered.

Mazurka sighed, 'How do I say this' she thought, pausing as she tried to find the right words.

"Shakey, something has… come up," Mazurka finally said, "It might be best if you didn't come back to the apartment tonight, or even tomorrow for that matter…"

"Why?" asked Shakey nervously, "Am I in trouble again?"

"No, no.  Nothing like that," reassured Mazurka, "It's just that…  Rave wants to try drinking alcohol, and I convinced her to do it in the safety of my place."

"But?" Shakey asked, puzzlement written on his face, "What's that got to do…"

"Aesir wants to be her 'drinking partner'," Mazurka stated.

Shakey's eyes went wide with apprehension, and he gulped heavily.

"And she's feeling… 'competitive'… about it," continued Mazurka.

Shakey went pale, and he started trembling at the knees…

"There, there," comforted Mazurka, "I heard what you and the boys were talking about before.  Why don't you stay the night with them?  I'm sure that'd be best, all things considered…"

"Y-yeah…" stammered Shakey, feeling faint, "I-I'll ask them…  Right now…"

With the look of a lost soul, Shakey went over to his friends.

Mazurka saw him speak to his friends, then the looks of commiseration that crossed their faces, as both boys laid comforting hands on Shakey's shoulders.

'Poor kid,' thought Mazurka, 'Perhaps I should make it a little easier on him.  I know!  I'll give him some money for Pizza, or whatever he wants to eat…'

With that, Mazurka strode over to the trio, reaching for her wallet.  "Boys?" she said, opening her wallet, "I know this is an inconvenient thing to ask of you, so here.  Take this money, and get something you'd enjoy!  On me!"

The boys' jaws dropped, then they dumbly accepted the cash.

Mazurka tapped Shakey on his shoulder, "Will you need anything from your room?  A change of clothes perhaps?  I wouldn't recommend coming home before noon, at the earliest…"

"Ahh…  No…  I should be right," Shakey hesitantly replied, "Thanks, Mazurka!"

"Not a problem, " Mazurka smiled warmly, before walking off.

"Oh man," groaned Toe-Jam to Shakey, "Have YOU ever got the Life!  She REALLY looks after you…"

"Yeah!" agreed Kantsee, " Why couldn't I have a Guardian like her?"

Shakey just stood there, not really sure what had just happened, but still feeling strangely embarrassed by it, in a newly-adult, Manly sort of way.

"So," said Toe-Jam, in a conspiratorial whisper, "What videos should we get?"

"Girls?" Mazurka said, interrupting a conversation Aesir and the Clone were having over the finer points of alcohol consumption, "The party is 'go' for tonight."

"Wunderbar!" crowed Aesir, "Rave, I will drink you under the table!!"

"We shall see," the Clone quietly replied, a determined glint in her eye.

Mazurka blinked, 'Hoo-boy!' she thought, 'Looks like I did right in getting Shakey out of the apartment!  This is going to be 'one of those nights'…'

Mazurka had no idea how right she would be in her assessment.

The next morning however, Mazurka would wake up, and know with the surety of 'hindsight', just how correct her hunch was.

Still, even 'hindsight' couldn't explain the state of Mazurka's apartment, let alone how a Police Car wound up in the Dining Room, several stories above the street…

Nor for that matter, could Aesir and the Clones…

======================================================================

Fragment - Friends… and Lovers? (Late 2019, when Kantsee turns 18 as well)

It was the end of another day, and Mazurka was getting ready to leave her office, when a knock suddenly sounded at the door.

"Enter!" Mazurka responded automatically.

The door opened, revealing one of the Disguised Rave Clones.

"Oh Hi Rave!" Mazurka said cheerily, "What's up?"

"We need… advice," the Clone replied, her soft voice tinged with nervousness.

"Sure!  Come in and have a seat," offered Mazurka, motioning towards a chair.

The Clone sat down, and then lowered her gaze to Mazurka's desktop.

After a minute of silence, Mazurka quietly asked, "You said you needed advice?"

"Yes," the Clone nearly whispered, her cheeks going pink.

'Oh-HO!' thought Mazurka, smiling as she noted the change, 'By the looks of things, it must be about something I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!'

"We… are 18 now… Adults," the Clone hesitantly began, not looking at Mazurka, "And we were wondering… about… Romance level relationships…"

"Oh?" grinned Mazurka, "Junior Romance, or Senior Romance?"

"…senior…" the Clone breathed, her cheeks a darker shade of pink.

"And what did you want to know?" Mazurka asked, feeling sorry for the embarrassed girl/woman in front of her.

"…how… do you… tell him… that you want to… to…" the Clone trailed off.

Mazurka smiled wistfully, remembering her own early forays into the world of Adult Love, so many years ago.

"There's many different ways," Mazurka said quietly, "Of telling a man that you want to be more than just 'friends' with him.  The best way though, is to tell him in a way that his personality type is comfortable with…"

The Clone fidgeted slightly.

"So who are you thinking of?" asked Mazurka.

"…kantsee…"

"Kantsee?"  asked Mazurka, seeking confirmation.

"…yes…" the Clone replied quietly, "…his 18th birthday will soon be here, and he will then be an adult as well…"

"Hmmm.  Well," Mazurka drawled, "A 'Shy boy' like him needs the 'softly softly' approach.  You'd have to be subtle about telling him, so you don't scare him off.  And you'd have to tell him in NO uncertain terms that you were 'interested' in him.  In 'that' way…  Lets' see now…"

Mazurka lapsed into silence for a few minutes, all thought of going home forgotten.  Her brow furrowed as her Sheer Tactical Brilliance tried to find a suitable strategy for the Clones conquest of Kantsee's heart…

"I think I've got it!" grinned Mazurka, suddenly leaning forward in her seat, "Listen to this, and tell me what you think…"

- - - - - - - - - -

On the afternoon of Saturday, September 14 2019, two days after the actual date of his 18th Birthday, Kantsee had a modest sized party to celebrate it.

The partygoers included several of his former and current classmates, including Shakey and Toe-Jam, and friends from several clubs Kantsee was a member of.  All of the party-goers were male.  This was mainly because they were people like Shakey, Toe-Jam, and Kantsee, people Aesir would instantly call 'weirdoes' and 'losers'.

So it came as no LITTLE surprise, when a knock at the door revealed one of the 'disguised' Rave Clones, 'dressed to kill' in fashionable clothing.

All through the house Kantsee called home, jaws hit the floor as the other 'weirdoes' and 'losers' saw a vision of feminine beauty.

"This is for you," the Disguised Clone said, handing Kantsee a large package, "Open it after everyone else has gone home.  The card will explain things."

With that, the Clone gave Kantsee a quick kiss on his cheek and departed.

"Kantsee!" moaned the other partygoers, "You lucky dog!  You never told us you knew beautiful women…"

Kantsee was more than a little embarrassed by the envious ribbing the others gave him for the rest of the party.

Later, after everyone had gone home, Kantsee finally found time to sit down and open the parcel.  The first thing he did, was read the attached card.

The card said…

'Dear Kantsee, Happy Eighteenth Birthday!   We have enjoyed many happy hours with you over the years, learning of your hobbies and interests, and helping you with them.  We feel it only fair that we should offer you the chance to become involved in those things we are interested in.  The enclosed book details a field of learning that we have been interested in for some time.  We believe that you might like to learn about this particular matter, and we were wondering if you would like to learn about it with us.  We look forward to your answer, hoping for an affirmative.  Sincerely, The Girls.'

'Gee,' Kantsee thought, 'A new field of learning?  Something they think I'd be interested in?  I wonder what it is?  Astronomy?  Chemistry?  Computers?  Maybe it's something more intellectual, like Sociology, or Psychology?'

Kantsee eagerly removed the wrappings from the book.

…Then he saw what the title was, and he froze dead, staring in stunned disbelief…

For there… in his hands…

…Was an illustrated copy of the 'Karma Sutra'…

======================================================================

Fragment - Hearts and Mind. (Late 2019, when Kantsee turns 18)

Since time immemorial, all of the myriad Ethnic groups that make up Humanity have created ceremonies to mark the passage from Childhood into Adulthood.

Sometimes these are elaborate public events, meant to show the world at large that another person had come into their Maturity by celebrating the fact.

Sometimes these are simple private events, meant to reinforce to the new Adult that they had now become their OWN person, and were an equal with their parents.

But, whether shared with a raucous many, or just with a solemn few, such events always have one thing in common.

Sooner or later, the new Adult realises that their innocent care-free lives are gone, and that in their place are strange new ones, full of decision making, worry and remonstration.

Kantsee wore a troubled expression on his face as he paced nervously outside the door to Shakey's apartment.

In the days since his Eighteenth birthday, Kantsee had spent many hours considering the gift the Rave Clones had given him.

…An illustrated 'Sex Manual', and a note that left no doubt that the Adult Clones were asking if Kantsee wanted to learn about such things 'with' them…

Kantsee hadn't believed his eyes at first, thinking that he must be mistaken in what he thought his present was.  After all, he WASN'T the Clones' boyfriend or anything, so why would they ask him to share 'that' part of their lives?

Unknown to Kantsee, the Clones **DID INDEED** see him as a 'boyfriend'.

Although if the truth be told, their impression of what a boyfriend was, was not exactly what Mazurka's Romance Novels said a boyfriend should be…

Kantsee DIDN'T have the face of a 'Male Model', nor did he have the 'Heroic Physique' that any self-respecting Stud prided themselves on having.  Nor did he have any wealth or fame that might turn the head of an innocent young maiden.

But, what Kantsee DID have, was the fact that the Clones knew more about him as a person, as an individual, than what Kantsee dared to believe himself.

The Clones had once saved Kantsee's life by repairing his badly mangled body.  In the process, they had inadvertently read his memories, and seen the sort of person that Kantsee really was.

And regardless of how 'cool', or 'good-looking', or 'suave' Kantsee was or was not, what the Clones had seen in his inner mind had more than made up for any perceived lack of 'Manliness' that Kantsee believed he suffered from.

Although inhuman, the undeniably female Clones had somehow inherited a working set of 'Feminine Wiles' in their spliced genetic code.  Under Mazurka's expert tutelage, the Clones had taken their near dormant capabilities and honed them into what could only be described as 'Femme Fatale Class' attributes.

It was only the fact that Mazurka had made the Clones swear never to use their Feminine Wiles for Evil, that had kept the Clones from appearing to be anything other than the polite, quiet Young Ladies everyone thought they were.

All of which had changed when Kantsee had turned Eighteen.

As far as the Clones were concerned, here was a 'nice young man', who suffered a lack of female company through no real fault of his own.  Knowing Kantsee as they did, the Clones had decided that if the other girls didn't want him, then the Clones would be **ONLY TOO HAPPY** to take Kantsee 'out of circulation'…

Or to put it another way, on the day Kantsee became an 'Adult', the Clones had declared 'Hunting Season' on what they saw as 'Fair Game'…

All of which, Kantsee was blissfully unaware of…

Although he had often accompanied various Clones on outings, Kantsee hadn't seen the events in question as 'dates'.  Instead he'd believed that he was only helping his friend Shakey teach the Clones more about Human Society, by going along on trips to the Planetarium, Museum, Art Gallery, Army Disposal Shop, etc.

So it was not surprising that Kantsee had been more than a little confused by the Clones' gift to him…

"…nuh-no way…??" Kantsee had stammered, "…th-this's gotta be a mistake??"

When the fact of the book's existence and topic finally overwhelmed Kantsee's sense of disbelief, his dazed mind automatically took a cautious approach.

"…c-could it be a mix-up??" Kantsee wondered, his shy nature not daring to believe otherwise, "Yeah!  That's it!  The Bookstore must've given them the wrong book when they wrapped it!"

The relief that flooded Kantsee, was almost immediately replaced with an embarrassed concern for what the Clones might think if they learned of the terrible error that had been made with their gift…

'I can't tell anyone about this,' Kantsee decided, 'Something like this'd embarrass them completely if anyone found out!"

Having rationalised reality to his own comfort, Kantsee was suddenly struck by a horrible thought…

'Wait a minute!  Regardless of this mix-up, they'll still want an answer about their present!  What am I gonna dooooo?'

Kantsee's panic attack lasted until his mind hit on a Brilliant Solution…

"Of Course!!" Kantsee cried with a relieved gleam in his eye, "Shakey!  He'd know what book they meant to get me!!  Of if not, he'd probably be able to find out without anyone getting suspicious!"

So it was, that Kantsee found himself outside Shakey's apartment, trying to prepare himself for what he knew would be a difficult task…

"Come on in!" Shakey called out when Kantsee knocked on the door, "It's not locked."

With a cold heavy lump in his guts, Kantsee crossed the Threshold of Doom…

"…ah Shakey?" Kantsee mumbled, "…i… need a favour…?"

"Sure," Shakey immediately replied on seeing the emotional state his friend was in, "What's up?"

Kantsee winced at Shakey's choice of words.

"…ah… well…  you see…" Kanstee muttered, his eyes on the floor, "…the girls gave me a… book for my birthday…  and…"

"It's something too 'girly' for you?" Shakey asked, remembering how voraciously the Clones had taken to Mazurka's lesson in 'Deportment for Young Ladies'.

Kantsee tried valiantly to reply, but he'd only been an 'Adult' for a few days, and he wasn't used to using the 'Mature Mindset' he'd just acquired.

"…the bookstore must've mixed the order up…" Kantsee moaned, thrusting a parcel into Shakey's hands, "…th-this is what they gave me instead…"

Shakey raised an eyebrow as he took the parcel, and set about unwrapping it.

It was all too much for Kantsee, he lapsed into an embarrassed silence, a deep blush on his face, his hands fidgeting nervously as he looked at the carpet.

When Shakey hadn't made any comment for several minutes, Kantsee risked a glance at his silent friend.

Shakey stood there, his body trembling, and an indescribably strange look on his unnaturally pale face.

"Sh-shakey?" Kantsee gulped heavily, taking a step back "…Y-you're not… angry… are you?  It's not MY fault!  I'd never imply… anything… like that about them!

"Kih-Kantsee," Shakey croaked, his eyes holding a look of unspeakable horror, as his mind remembered some of his more embarrassing experiences with the Clones.

Most notably, teaching the Clones to dance, and how ALL of the Clones wanted to dance each dance they learnt with him…  Every Single One…  **INDIVIDUALLY**…

And with 137 Clones multiplied by the number of 'Horizontal Dance Positions' in the Kama Sutra…

"FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN!" Shakey's voice broke as it raised to a near hysterical pitch, "RUN!  WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE!  THEY'LL…"

Shakey's words of advice were cut off as the door to his apartment slammed open and a group of Clones flooded in.  They grabbed Shakey, clapping hands over his mouth, before lifting him up and dragging him out of the room.

The door thundered shut behind Shakey and his 'little half-sisters'…

One Clone remained behind in the suddenly silent room.  She calmly picked up the book from where a startled Shakey had dropped it, brushed it off, and then with a blushing face, she offered it back to Kantsee.

"…ah…" gasped Kantsee, his own face somewhat tomato-hued.

"There was no error at the Bookstore," the Clone softly advised, "This is the book we intended to give to you.  Have you read the note that was with it?"

"…ye-yeah…" squeaked Kantsee, not believing this was happening.

"…what…" the Clone asked quietly, "…is your decision?"

Kantsee couldn't reply, he just swallowed hard.

'What do I say?' Kantsee fretted, 'They can't be serious?  Can they?'  Kantsee's mind railed on, frantically trying to figure out what was happening.

His silence however, was in danger of being misinterpreted by the Clones.

Perhaps he does not wish to have such a relationship with us? the Group Mind wondered, feeling no SMALL concern at the thought, especially since Are we still too… inhuman… for a human to trust and love as they would another?  Even a human who knows us as well as Kantsee does??

"…is…" the Clone's voice was nearly a whisper, "…is this a burden to you?"

Kantsee, being a Human Male, was blessed with the usual 'Dual-Brain' system that ALL Human Males develop during their adolescence.  With the brain in his skull completely overloaded by the situation, his 'other brain' seized the opportunity and took over his vocal cords…

"…nahhh…" wheezed Kantsee, "…no… burden…"

"Oh?" the Clone asked, "Then why are you so upset?"

"Why ME?" Kantsee provided the answer ALL Human Males eventually ask, IF they get lucky enough, "You… can do better…"

The Clones tried to analyse Kantsee's nearly incoherent reply, 'Why' him??  He thinks we can 'do better'??  Could it be?  He does not think WE are unsuitable… but thinks that HE is unsuitable??

"Kantsee?" the Clone asked, her keen gaze searching the young man's face for any extra clues, "Is there a reason you might not want to… do… such things with us?"

"Well…" Kantsee flustered, one hand going to the back of his neck while his other hand gesticulated vaguely, "I'm… ME!  I'm not… not…"

"Kantsee?" a small smile spread across the face of the Clone, "Are you Gay?"

"WHA-?" Kantsee's eyes went wide, "NO!  I'm NOT!"

"The Clone's smile grew slightly, "Do you like girls?"

Kantsee spluttered something vaguely affirmative, emphasizing his incoherent comment with a sort of shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the Clone said quietly.

Kantsee's shoulders slumped, and he looked steadfastly at the floor, his silence an answer that even the inexperienced Clones could easily understand.

"Why not?" the Clone pressed.

Kantsee looked incredulously at the Clone before him.

"I'm… ME…" Kantsee repeated, making a sweeping motion with his hands that indicated himself, his tone stating that his comment should be answer enough to anyone, "What you see is all that you get…" he added mournfully…

"Incorrect!" the Clone stated, "You should never judge a book by its cover, much less a person by their appearance…"

"Kantsee…" the Clone said as she moved closer to him, "You have always been a friend to us…  First to the girl you called 'Rave'…  Even though she was… different… you treated her politely… you showed her respect… you even tried to be her friend…  You were one of the few people to ever bother doing so…"

Kantsee fidgeted awkwardly as the Clone's words made him feel self-conscious.

The Clone took another step closer to Kantsee, "You remained her friend… even after learning the truth about her… about us…  Instead of shunning us, you became a friend to all of us…"

The Clone edged closer, getting so near that Kantsee nervously flinched and tried to back away.  Unfortunately for him, he'd already backed up close to the wall when talking with Shakey, and consequently had nowhere to go.

"Kantsee…" the Clone whispered as she gazed warmly at him, "You are our friend, but that is not the only reason why we asked…" the Clone gently pressed the book against Kantsee's chest, "…this… of you…"

Kantsee swallowed hard, a nervous tic starting in his cheek.

"We know you," the Clone said with a smile, "…we know the person you really are…  A person that other people seem unable to see…  Even you…"

Tears started in Kantsee's eyes, and his lip quivered with his emotions.

"We would be honoured," the Clone stated, her own face almost brushing against Kantsee's, "If you would help us learn about love-making…  Our Love…"

The Clone's last words came as a complete surprise to Kantsee, his mouth gaped opened in astonishment…

…And THAT, was when the Clone kissed Kantsee… PASSIONATELY…

======================================================================

Fragment - Taking the Plunge. (Late 2019, Rave and Kantsee are 18)

Kantsee paused outside the door to Mazurka's apartment.

Dressed in 'Smart Casual' clothes with a jacket, leather shoes, tie and slacks, he presented a very different image from his usual appearance of 'Grunge Geek'.

Especially since he was carrying a bouquet of flowers…

Tonight was the young man's first official 'date' with one of the Rave Clones, the first date he'd had since turning Eighteen a fortnight before, and the first real date in his entire life.

Kantsee swallowed nervously, then knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door was opened by one of the various blue-haired Rave Clones permanently housed in Mazurka's apartment.

"Good Evening, Kantsee," the Clone said pleasantly.

"Guh-good Evening," Kantsee stuttered in reply.

"Please come in and take a seat," the Clone politely offered, "Your date will be with you in just a few minutes."

Kantsee stumbled into the apartment on unsteady legs, and made his way to the sofa.  He collapsed rather than sat down, his knees going rubbery on him.

"Would you like me to put those in water?"

Kantsee blinked as he realised someone was speaking to him.  He turned in the direction of the voice, only to see…

…One of the Disguised Clones, her black hair swept back into a complex pattern of braids that left the nape of her neck bare, and exposed her silver earrings, her trim body hugged by a figure accentuating, long sleeved black velvet dress.

"…uhhh…" wheezed Kantsee.

The Clone smiled as she took the bouquet from Kantsee's unresisting grip "I will take that as a 'yes'."

'…oh man…' Kantsee thought nervously, '…i'm really on a date… aren't I…?'

Kantsee startled violently as someone tapped his shoulder from behind.  He twisted in his seat to see who it was that wanted his attention.

The sudden appearance of Mazurka and her 'all-knowing' grin, did nothing to settle the young man's nerves.

"Nervous?" Mazurka slyly asked.

Kantsee nodded wordlessly.

"Don't worry," Mazurka reassured, "The Girls have things all planned out.  It's just a simple date at the movies.  Here's the schedule…"

Kantsee kept nodding, as Mazurka's words went in one ear and out the other.

Things didn't improve much for Kantsee during the date.

Although the movie was a pleasant comedy, Kantsee sat through it as stiff as a board, his hands holding his chair's armrests in a white-knuckled death grip.

His date noted Kantsee's attitude, but made no comment.

At least, none that Kantsee could hear…

He appears extremely nervous the Clone sent, He has not relaxed at all

"It's his first date," Mazurka advised when another Clone verbally relayed the message to her, "He's probably afraid that he's going to do or say something to screw it all up!  Don't let on that you know how scared he is.  If he starts to freeze up, distract his attention by asking about something neutral, like food…"

I do not think he could even eat in this condition

Mazurka laughed, "Don't underestimate the effect of food on a male!  Eating will excuse him from having to make any small talk or scintillating conversation!"

Mazurka's words of wisdom proved only too true…

The restaurant the duo went to after the movie was a medium sized establishment, the type that allowed a couple to have the illusion of intimate privacy, while not letting the customer service suffer due to overworked staff.

'Should I order soup?' Kantsee worried as he fumbled with his menu, the dishes on the page a new minefield of potential disaster, 'If I do, I'll probably slop it everywhere…  Should I order steak?  But the Clones are Vegetarian…  What about a nice salad?  No, I'd probably get it caught between my teeth, or end up with 'onion breath'…'

The Clone didn't need her special emphatic powers to detect Kantsee's distress.

"I will have the Iced Chocolate Marnier drink," the Clone advised their male waiter.  The Clone turned to Kantsee and nonchalantly asked, "Would you like one as well?  I have been told that they are very nice?"

Kantsee nodded, secretly relieved at his reprieve.

"Will that be all, madam?" the waiter asked.

"To start with," the Clone politely advised the waiter, then with a slightly raised eyebrow and a faint smile she added, "We may not be staying long."

"Two Iced Chocolate Marniers," the waiter replied with a nod of his head and a knowing glance at Kantsee that practically screamed, 'You Lucky B------D!'

A short time later, and Kantsee was experiencing his first Iced Chocolate Marnier.  Basically, a sinfully rich and creamy chocolate shake with a dash of Liqueur in it.  The taste sensation was suitably extravagant for the occasion.

Afterwards, the pair sat silently in their seats, until the discrete enquiries of their waiter prompted them to take their leave.

Outside the restaurant, the pair walked silently down the street, each feeling more self-conscious than they'd care to admit.

As chance would have it, they passed by one of the more tasteful 'Love Hotels'…

"Kantsee…" the Clone said, her hand reaching out to pluck at his sleeve and stop him in his tracks.

Kantsee blinked as he saw where they were.  He swallowed hard as a nervous tremor ran through him.

"…uhhh…" was all he could say.

The Clone looked sadly at him, then released his sleeve, "If you wish to wait until another time, we will understand…"

"…d-do you… want… to wait?" Kantsee's mouth surprised him, as once again his 'other brain' took over.

"We… are curious," the Clone admitted, "We would like to see if the practical experience matches what we have learned from… other sources…"

"Nuh-no time like th-the present," Kantsee barely heard himself over the nervous pounding of his own heart.

The Clone smiled shyly, a blush on her face as she reached out and took Kantsee's hand in hers, before leading him towards the entrance of the 'Love Hotel'…

The next few minutes were a blur in Kantsee's mind, as they checked in and took a short elevator ride to their 'suite'.

Once inside the room, the Clone closed the door, shutting out the outside world.

Kantsee swallowed heavily, as the reality of his current whereabouts sank in.

The lights in the room were romantically dim, evoking an intimate atmosphere.  The thick curtains and deep carpet absorbed background noise, totally eliminating any sounds intruding from the outside world.  The satin-sheeted bed in the middle of the room left no doubt as to the room's intended purpose.

The Clone suddenly leaned against Kantsee, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Please, my Love" the Clone breathed, repeating for the first time in her Adult life, the lines read in so many novels, "You are my First…  Be gentle with me…"

Kantsee was on Automatic Pilot as he put his arms around her and said, "I will…"

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================

OMAKE - Hearts and Mind.

"We would be honoured," the Clone stated, her own face almost brushing against Kantsee's, "If you would help us learn about love-making…  Our Love…"

The Clone's last words came as a complete surprise to Kantsee, his mouth gaped opened in astonishment…

…And THAT, was when the Clone kissed Kantsee… PASSIONATELY…

Elsewhere, Shakey was nervously watching the Clones watch him.

After his little attempt to warn Kantsee of the potential dangers of accepting the Clones' offer, and the Clones' subsequent actions in shutting Shakey up, Shakey was justifiably concerned about what might happen next.

"Hmmm…" Shakey muttered nervously while thinking, 'Since I'm their only family, they won't hurt me…  I mean, I'm their favourite male semi-sibling…'

Shakey's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when ALL of the Clones suddenly turned into SD (Super-Deformed/short and cute) versions of themselves, with their cute SD faces scrunched up with embarrassment and emotional anguish, and torrents of tears squirting from their eyes.

"Oni-San BAKA DESU! (Elder Brother IDIOT IS!)" the SD Clones wailed in unison.

Shakey felt like scum, as he watched his little sisters bawl their eyes out.

"Ah…" Shakey ventured, by way of starting to apologise.

Shakey froze as ALL of the Clones suddenly GLARED at him, their eyes glowing red as energy fields snapped and crackled around their bodies.

Too late, Shakey remembered that he was the Male Lead in an Anime…  A Male Lead who had just upset his LITTLE Sisters!

"Aaaiiieeeee!!!" wailed Shakey, as the SD Clones beat the Snot out of him.

The Fan Fiction Writer felt he should point out that in situations such as this, the hapless Male Lead is ALWAYS given the powers of Immortality and Regeneration!  Thus, despite the painfully brutal beating Shakey was receiving, the horrific injuries would be COMPLETELY HEALED by the next episode…

======================================================================

OMAKE - Taking the Plunge.

The lights in the room were romantically dim, evoking an intimate atmosphere.  The thick curtains and deep carpet absorbed background noise, totally eliminating any sounds intruding from the outside world.  The satin-sheeted bed in the middle of the room left no doubt as to the room's intended purpose.

The Clone suddenly leaned against Kantsee, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Please, my Love" the Clone breathed, repeating for the first time in her Adult life, the lines read in so many novels, "You are my First…  Be gentle with me…"

Kantsee was on Automatic Pilot as he put his arms around her and said, "I will…"

The Clone smiled as she replied, "And I will try and be gentle with you as well…"

"Huh?" said Kantsee, his mind not quite grasping the Clone's words as he suddenly realised that they weren't alone in the room.

In a shadowy corner of the room, a half-dozen Rave Clones lurked unobtrusively…

The fact that he wasn't 'alone' with his date was enough to make Kantsee freeze up with sudden embarrassment.  But that unpleasant emotional state was nothing compared to what Kantsee began to feel, as extra details about his unexpected audience sank in.

Namely, that all of the extra Clones wore Nurses outfits, and were surrounded by an exhaustive array of First Aid equipment more commonly found in Emergency Trauma Wards.  Not only were there intravenous drip assemblies and inflatable limb splints, but even a portable Cardiac Arrest Defibrillator and an oxygen bottle.

"What?" croaked Kantsee, pointing at the unsettlingly equipped audience.

The Clone in Kantsee's arms blushed demurely, "As you know, we Clones are not normal women…"

A warning bell began ringing in the back of Kantsee's mind at the comment.

"However," the Clone shrugged, "We are enough like normal women to have similar emotional and physical responses, and because of that, we believe we may respond to certain situations and stimuli as they might…"

The clamour of the warning bell in Kantsee's mind grew louder.

"Many women…" the Clone paused, as if embarrassed by what she meant to say next, "…often get… 'carried away' while in the throes of passion, and may accidentally hurt their lovers."

Kantsee suddenly remembered 'Letters to the Editor' in the Men's magazines he read, the ones boasting about the bruises and claw-marks the male writers had received on their backs when they'd made their partners 'feel like a woman'…

"…and you know," the Clone continued, "…we ARE Genetically Engineered Killing Machines with Super Human strength…  So we should be justifiably concerned about what might happen to our partner, should we get 'carried away', or otherwise 'lose control' while in the throes of passion…"

Kantsee suddenly broke free and sprinted for the door, running for dear life…

He didn't make it.

An E.T. Field suddenly materialised in front of Kantsee, making him come to an abrupt stop with a loud splat.  Temporarily stunned, he fell to the floor.

"Oooohh!  Kantsee!" giggled the Clone as she grabbed Kantsee's ankles, "I love it when you play 'Hard to Get'!"

Kantsee's desperately clawing fingers left furrows in the carpet as the Clone proceeded to drag him towards the bed…

"Hmmm…" thought the Fan Fiction Writer, "I should probably end this OMAKE right about here, as scenes like this in Non-Hentai (Non-Porno) Anime usually end right about now…  At least, they do in all the 'Teenage Male and his Girl Harem' Comedy shows like 'Tenchi Muyo', 'Boku No Marie (My Dear Marie)' etc…"

Meanwhile, the Clones continued to update Mazurka with the ongoing 'Tactical Logistics' of their current 'Operation', giving precise details on 'Course', 'Speed', 'Position', 'Troop Strength', 'Extent of Target Penetration' etc…

Note! The Fan Fiction Writer would just like to point out that, this is about as close as he will ever get to writing 'Adults Only' material with the characters, even though they are now 'Adults, over the age of 18'.

This is due to personal perceptions of 'good taste', and the ethical and moral considerations in using another person's characters, even in 'Parodied' form…

That and the fact that when I asked Kantsee for 'details', the SMUG B-----D would only smile, and say "A gentleman never tells".

=========================The END of the OMAKE=========================


	31. 30 Parting of the Ways

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Parting of the Ways"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings - Nothing lasts forever, not even 'Living Happily Ever After'…

This happens in the late 2050's, after Shakey and Aesir have enjoyed thirty-something years of life together as Husband and Wife.

======================================================================

Fragment - The Carers.  (Sometime in the late 2050's)

The Clone looked down at the sleeping Human in the bed beside her.  She had to admit, Shakey Atari had changed greatly over the years.

- - - - - - - - - -

The shy boy had survived years of being an awkward gangly youth, only to become a reasonably handsome man.  The combined looks of his lady-killer father, and calmly sensitive mother had bloomed in him, creating an 'interesting' blend.

Now in his late fifties, his features were more 'distinguished' than anything else.  Although he was still the sort of man, many women 'didn't mind looking at'…

Despite being 'good looking', wealthy, healthy, famous, and a 'nice guy' to boot, Shakey had never tried to be 'popular' with the girls.  He was just too shy, too introverted and unsure of himself to be the 'Lady-Killer' he could have been…

The only reason he'd even gotten a girlfriend, much less a wife, was that Aesir had sorted her own problems out, and had gotten 'aggressively romantic' about him…

Even THEN, the Clones HAD to help the fledgling romance along…

It had worked, and the romance between the 'Amazon' and the 'Idiot' had bloomed into a relationship of Deep Trust, and True Love…

In the 30 odd years of happiness that followed their marriage, they had successful careers, and even raised a family of 3 girls…

Naturally, as 'Official Aunties' the Rave Clones had spoiled the kids rotten…

Not that Aesir had minded the Clones' caring for her children…

She had been reassured to know that at anytime of the day or night, she could ALWAYS find a dozen or more trustworthy Babysitters, eager to work without pay…

Leaving Aesir free to have… 'Quality Time'… with Shakey…

Oh yes, Aesir and Shakey had indeed had an idyllic life together…

…Until Aesir had been run down by a drunk driver three weeks ago…

The fact that the famous AVE Pilot who had survived so many battles, had died from something so mundane, had ensured the event made International Headlines…

The Media was still having a feeding frenzy…

None of which mattered to Shakey…

What did matter to him, was that his loving wife of the past 3 decades was dead…

The childhood sweetheart he'd grown up with, was dead…

The woman who had borne his children, was dead…

The deepest love of his life, was dead…

It had hit Shakey hard…

He'd still been in shock for the first week afterwards, his body running more on 'auto-pilot' than on any conscious act of staunch acceptance, or Manly courage…

But even an auto-pilot system runs down.

The day of his wife's funeral, Shakey had gone home, and locked himself inside the suburban home he'd had with Aesir…  Closing himself off from the world…

The Rave Clones knew that Humans needed to grieve whenever someone close to them had died, so they thought nothing of Shakey needing time to himself.

Even so, they had called, and left a message on his answering machine, telling him that if he wanted to talk, or just to have someone nearby…  They were there…

Three days after Shakey had gone home, his worried daughters rang 'Auntie Rave'…

Shakey wasn't returning their calls, and he'd changed the combinations on the entry locks…  They were worried about him, could 'Rave' please go see him?

Five minutes after receiving the call, the locked doors of Shakey's house were ripped off their hinges by a squad of Rave Clones…

The Clones swarmed in, noting with alarm the condition of the house.

When the Clones had 'blown the door', they had yanked it clean OFF the building, so as not to cause any damage to the interior.  Which is why the chaotic state of the home could not be attributed to their method of entry.

Furniture was overturned, magazines and papers were strewn about the place, broken pieces of crockery crunched underfoot, holes had been punched in the walls, the screen of the TV was cracked and crazed, and there was rotting food in the kitchen…

The Clones found Shakey in his bedroom, lying in clothes that he obviously hadn't changed in days, his hands a bruised and bloodied mess…

They'd called his name, reaching out to shake him, only to get no response.

Purely as a precaution, the Clones had taken Emergency Field Trauma Kits with them.  These were standard Combat equipment, and the Clones always kept them within easy reach.  Past experiences had made them aware that although such things weren't often needed, when you DID need them, you NEEDED them!

Within seconds, Shakey was on an intravenous drip, and receiving expert medical attention by the over-qualified Clones.

Since then, a team of Clones had moved in, taking over all aspects of caring for the Human the Clones had long considered 'their' Friend…

Shakey had remained unconscious for almost two days after the Clones found him.  When he did wake up…

Well, the Clones remembered how he'd reacted in the Hospital when he'd first found out about what 'Rave' was…  They'd planned accordingly, and a variety of psychiatric medications were in the house, ready to hand…

To their relief, Shakey had immediately gone on a crying jag, instead of being self-destructive as the state of the apartment had made them fear…

Weeks later, and Shakey was off the drip, and his prognosis was good.  His right hand was still in a cast.  He had broken several bones in it while punching out his emotional stress on the walls.  He was coping well, needing only minor Psychiatric medication and some sedatives…

The night after he'd first regained consciousness, Shakey had thrashed about in his sleep, suffering from terrible nightmares.  The Clones had added a sedative to the pills he took before bedtime, enabling him to sleep in peace…

- - - - - - - - - -

The Clone assigned to watch over Shakey for the current shift, looked down at the sleeping human on the bed.  Even sedated, he still looked tense, weary…

On a whim, she sat beside him on the bed, reaching out to lightly run her fingers through Shakey's thinning grey hair.

Shakey wasn't completely anaesthetized, and he unexpectedly rolled over in his sleep, one arm going around the surprised Clone, and hugging her slightly.

"…aesir…" Shakey mumbled, his body relaxing as he snuggled up against the Clone, "…oh aesir…"

'He thinks I am Aesir?' wondered the Clone.

A sigh escaped Shakey's lips as the sedatives and the mistaken notion that his wife was beside him, relaxed him into a deep rest, a slight smile on his face.

'He looks… happy…' the Clone observed.

The Clone stayed beside Shakey for the rest of the night, cradling him in her arms, and wondering what Aesir felt when she had been beside him…

- - - - - - - - - -

In the early hours of the morning, the Clone placed a pillow in Shakey's arms.  It was a poor substitute for the warm body Shakey had mistaken for his wife, but it would be a less embarrassing find when he awoke.

'Had we been able to give you children…' thought the Clone, looking down at the Human in the bed beside her, 'We would never have given Aesir a chance…'

- - - - - - - - - -

Back when the Clones were still learning about Human relationships from Mazurka, they had wondered if Shakey might want any of them as a girlfriend.

That was before the confusing discovery of their 'blood kinship' to him…

Years afterward, when they had finally sorted out the ethics and morals involved in such a potential relationship, it had been too late.  Aesir and Shakey were already an 'item'.

The Clones could have given Aesir competition for Shakey, they had even told her that to her face.  But they hadn't.

Why?  Well for one, they didn't want to upset Shakey, the Human they loved by fighting over him…  And then there was their inability to bear his children…

Being unable to bear children, the Clones had queried what alternate methods were available.  They had found out that there was considerable debate over the 'morals' and 'ethics' involved in such things.

For example…  Were they trying to have children for the proper reasons, that of the ultimate act of love and togetherness?

OR for more 'selfish' reasons, merely to 'get/keep a man'?  Were they seeing 'children' as tools to be used, or as people to be cherished in their own right?

After lifetimes of being used as tools themselves, the Clones were naturally 'sensitive' to such considerations.

The Clones had learned a lot from their Human friends.  Often from conversations they had with them, or from scholarly research, or 'field' observation…

One thing they HAD learned, was the wise saying, "To thine own self be true…"

The Clones knew that ANY relationship HAD to be based firmly on all those involved in it being Honest.  Honest with each other…  Honest with themselves…

The fact they weren't 'Human', and had to be TOLD about what it was to BE 'Human', only made them take a harder, slower look at things…

The Clones could 'adopt' a child, but it wouldn't be the same as bearing the child of the man they loved…  They could 'make' a child, by splicing their genetic material in a laboratory, but again, it wouldn't be the same…

Any 'splice' child would probably have 'fertility' problems like the Clones did, not to mention, being a 'Chimera', a 'Genetic Frankenstein' like they were…

Then there was the final, most 'practical' question of all.  Could the non-human Clones truly 'care' for any child, as it NEEDED to be cared for?

In the final analysis, the Clones felt that they COULD be good mothers, but they weren't willing to risk the well-being of another on their 'untested' opinions…

So they had done nothing…

Except help the man they loved more than they loved their own lives, find happiness in another woman's arms…  A hard thing to do, but the Clones had done it, being grateful that at least they were still friends with Shakey…

Then Aesir had children, and the Clones had 'bitten the bullet', and tried to see how they would fare as 'care-givers', namely by 'babysitting' Aesir's children…

The Clones had been proud of how well they had succeeded…  Still, babysitting was a part-time job, not a full-time one like being a mother…

- - - - - - - - - -

The Clone looked down at the sleeping Human in the bed beside her.  She had to admit, Shakey Atari had changed greatly over the years.

She sighed, knowing that despite the changes, the dear fool STILL didn't know how others really saw him…

Watching him, it occurred to her that things had turned full circle…  The Clones were once again watching over Shakey…  Much as Rave#2 once had…

The Clone wondered…  'Have things really turned full circle?  Do we Clones now have a second chance at finding happiness with one that we love?'

Many questions ran through the Clones mind as she quietly watched…

From outside, the house looked like many others in the well-to-do 'Middle class' neighbourhood.  Nothing flashy, just good construction and good maintenance

None would know just from looking at it, that inside the four walls, a frail human slept fitfully, watched over by the killing machines that loved him…

======================================================================

Fragment - Convalescence.  (Late 2050's, Shakey starts recovering)

A month after Aesir's death, and Shakey Atari was finally overcoming his grief.

His emotional convalescence had been helped in no small part by the caring attentions of the Rave Clones.

Several of the Blue-Haired Clones had taken up residence in his home as full-time live-in housekeepers.  They performed all the regular household maintenance tasks, as well as the tasks their self-appointed role of 'Carers' demanded.

As well as the roles of bodyguards, and 'Publicity Agents'…

When the Clones had broken into Shakey's home, they'd found it in a shambles.  Part of this was due to Shakey reacting violently to the grief he'd felt, but more of it was Shakey reacting violently to attention from the news media.

His answering machine was choked with messages, ninety percent of which were requests for interviews from various news groups.

The Clones had NOT been impressed.  Especially since some of those requesting interviews were 'demanding', rather than 'requesting' an interview.

Although they weren't human, the Clones knew humans needed time, and privacy to deal with the grief caused by the death of a loved one.  It troubled the Clones that SOME 'real humans' either didn't know this, or didn't care enough to act appropriately if they did…

Still, 'Time heals all wounds'…  And on this particular day, Shakey finally felt able to handle the task of setting Aesir's picture up in the 'family shrine'.

The Rave Clones had offered to do it, but Shakey had been adamant.  Aesir had been his wife, and as surviving head of their family, it was HIS responsibility.

Two Rave Clones waited in the background as Shakey went about his painful duty.  The Clones were mindful of his emotional need to do such things by himself, but that didn't stop them from standing ready to assist him if need be.

Shakey knelt respectfully before the shrine.  He silently arranged Aesir's picture beside those of family and friends, who'd passed away over the years.

He placed a vase of red roses on the shrine, and lit some ceremonial incense, mumbling a prayer for the dead, tears streaming down his face.

After finishing, Shakey remained kneeling in front of the shrine for a long time.  Eventually he sighed deeply, and tried to rise from off his ageing knees.

Shakey stumbled as he got up, accidentally knocking over the vase of flowers.  The vase shattered on the floor, spraying debris, water and roses everywhere.

The two Clones were beside Shakey instantly, steadying him, and helping him up.

"…thank you…" sighed Shakey, embarrassed at the need of such assistance.

"Mondai Arimasen (no problem)" replied the Clones in synch.

Shakey started bending down towards the mess, but the Clones stopped him.

"Please, allow one of us," they softly insisted, indicating the disarray.

Shakey paused, then nodded.  Setting up the shrine had been an important duty he had to do, but it hadn't been an emotionally easy time for him.

Clones #85, and #128 helped Shakey back to his room, then started preparing a meal for him.  Meanwhile, the Clone known as Hanako#13 started tidying up the mess in front of the family shrine.

Alert! sent one of the Clones on 'Neighbourhood watch', News Van confirmed as entering suburb!  Estimated ETA to Shakey's is two minutes!

The Clones preparing Shakey's meal, suddenly became aware that they might soon have 'other duties'…

The 'Media Circus' that resulted when Aesir had died, had only gotten worse when it became known that Shakey had taken things hard…  Within hours of the Clones breaking into Shakey's home to care for him, a small flotilla of news vans had converged on the neighbourhood.

The Clones had handled things by telling the various news groups to schedule ALL interviews through them.

Requests considered 'tacky' by the Clones, received the message that Shakey was 'Not Available For Comment Until Further Notice'…  Sometimes the message had to have 'tactical reinforcement' by the Clones before it 'sank in'…

Requests considered 'tactful' by the Clones, were told that Shakey was grieving for his lost wife, and unable to be interviewed.  However, there was an option of an interview with a Clone…

Those getting such a choice, jumped at the chance of getting one of the 'reclusive' blue-haired Clones in an interview situation.  Even if they didn't get the story they were looking for, they still got a **STORY**…

The others sat and fumed…  Or in some cases, tried to get their own way either by stealth, or by trying to arrogantly bully and bluff their way through…  As it appeared the current group would attempt to do.

The methods the Clones used in deterring such 'insistent' reporters, were often 'short and sharp'…  Still, they endeared the Clones to the local neighbours, who had not approved of the 'in-your-face' methods used by some of the reporters.

Hanako#13 didn't take long in tidying the shrine.  Within minutes she'd had the pieces of broken vase collected, the water mopped up, and the roses back in a new vase.  Hanako#13 gathered her cleaning materials together, and surveyed the room with a critical eye.  Had she missed any pieces?  Was all the water mopped up?

Satisfied that she'd done her usual impeccable job, she cast one last look at the shrine…  She paused, looking over the various pictures…

Humans… Hanako#13 unconsciously 'sent', while 'thinking aloud', Try so hard to keep alive the memories of those who've died…

Yes agreed the Clone known as Ten#10, from lunar orbit, They believe that as long as someone is remembered, they are not truly dead…

That those who 'pass away', still exist… sent Aneko#3, the Clone formerly known as the 'third to bear the name of Rave', from a 'cut-throat' Global Economics meeting in the United Nations.

Even if only in the hearts and minds of those that remain… sent #128, from the street outside Shakey's home, where she had just informed an 'obnoxious' news teams that Shakey was 'Unavailable For Comment'.

Just as we Clones keep alive the memories of Rave#1 and Rave#2 sent Twelve#12, attending a literary luncheon in the City.

It is not quite the same sent Clone #56, from an AVE retrieving nuclear warheads from an old submarine wreck in the Atlantic.

We ARE their memories… sent #85, from the street outside Shakey's home, crushing a 'Live-Eye' camera into scrap with her E.T. Field.  Clone#128 meanwhile, used her E.T. Field to 'explode' the tyres on the news van…

But we are not them… countered #23, making meals in a Japanese Youth Hostel.

But we could have been… stated #37 from a café in Paris.

True… agreed Machiko, 'escorting' the formerly 'obnoxious' news team from the neighbourhood.  For some reason, they were now 'nervously polite'…

Possibly because Machiko's narrow-eyed feral grin wasn't diminished by the  matched Katana swords she held in either hand, nor her 'businesslike' combat outfit, punk-spiked hair and 'Celtic' warpaint…  Not to mention the necklace of dried apricots she wore as 'munchies', but which looked like 'something else'…

Then, as long as we exist, so do they… mused Hanako#13.

As will Shakey, and all those we have known offered Clone#72, from a lab that didn't exist, and certainly wasn't somewhere in the ruins of the old NERVIS Base.

YES all of the Clones agreed, THEY WILL!

The threat to Shakey's well-being from the fleeing news vultures over, Clones #85 and #128 went back inside his house to tend their duties.  Machiko sheathed her swords, and went back to playing 'Ninja-tag' with the neighbourhood children.

======================================================================

The END of this Fragment of "Altered Lives (The Parody)"

======================================================================


	32. 31 Going Home

======================================================================

Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)

"Going Home"

======================================================================

Copyright Info and Disclaimer.

"Neon Genesis Evangelion" is Copyright (c) 2003 by Gainax.  All OTHER material is Copyright (c) 2003 their owners.  All materials used for PARODY purposes.

"Altered Lives (The Parody)" and "Fragmented Lives (The Parody Pieces)" are Copyright (c) 2003 by DBM.  This work is an Amateur, Non-Commercial work by an Anime/Manga Fan.  This work was created in the Spirit of the Copyright Exemptions regarding Parodies and Satire.

If you like my work, you may keep a copy for your own personal records, but you may NOT post it on any websites/newsgroups, NOR may you include it in any printed publication for sale/public distribution.  If printing out a copy for yourself or a friend, you may reformat it (paragraph spacing, page-breaks, font and font size, borders, bold/italic, etc) to fit the paper you use, but please do not change any of the actual words or wording in the document.

Sole web-posting at FanFiction.Net - Author's E-Mail address on File.

======================================================================

Censorship Info and Disclaimer.

NOT Recommended for Children.

Intended for MATURE Audiences.

There are NO 'sex scenes', but, just like the original NGE series, the story will explore the results and side effects of such activities.  Along the way, there'll be swearing, violence, drugs, Adult situations, and frank discussions of sex education/family planning information, as well as thoughts and opinions on the morals and ethics of sexual assault, dating, courtship, marriage, alternate sexualities, pregnancy, childbirth, parenthood, Family Values, etc.

======================================================================

Fandom Alerts and Disclaimer.

AU Alert (Alternate Universe).

OOC Alert (Out Of Character).

ACC Alert (Author Created Character).

SI Alert (Self Insert - Author appears in the story as a character).

SPOILER Alert (May 'spoil' surprises in the Manga and Anime TV/Movies).

' ' denotes thoughts.

" " denotes speech.

* * denotes emphasis, or electronic communication.

denotes other method of communication.

--- denotes letters deleted for censorship reasons.

======================================================================

Author's Ramblings – Sooner or later, everything must come to an end.  We are all Mortal, and someday, we must all die.

======================================================================

Fragment - Final Rest (2093 AD, Shakey is 92)

Decades passed…

The Children grew up, and had children of their own…

…And those children had children…

…And their children had children…

Shakey ATARI, age 92 years, lay in a hospital bed dying of invasive cancer, his body kept alive by machines.

His children, and their descendants had all been to see him over the past few days.  All knew, this would be Shakey's last visit to the hospital.

His childhood friends, and the friends of his young manhood, were mostly gone by now.  He was the last of them left alive, bar one.  Their descendants though, had come to see him, and pay their respects…

Still, soon, it would be over…

Soon, he would finally be at peace…

The machines in the room made many noises.  Together, they blended into a gentle background that soothed him, reminding him of another machine he knew…

A machine he'd been a vital part of…

Years ago… so many years ago…

He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back along his life's path, remembering ghosts of times and friends long gone…

He smiled at the good memories, frowned at the hard memories, cried at the memories of the passing of so many of his loved ones.  His childhood friends… his wife of thirty-five years… a daughter at sixteen…

All men have regrets in their life, 'For things not done, yet dreamed of, and things yet done, but poorly did…'

Shakey was no exception.

He had many regrets in his life…

But, there was one regret in particular…

"Mr. Atari?" a soft voice at his side interrupted his thoughts.

A young voice, a female voice, it made him think of the spring seasons of his youth.  Who was this?  Blinking away tears, he tried to focus his eyes.

A teenage girl stood beside his bed, wearing an old-fashioned school uniform, beneath a tousled, unkempt mass of sky blue hair.

Crimson eyes looked at him.

"Rave?" he whispered.

She nodded.

'How strange…'  Shakey thought.  Over the years, he'd memorised ALL the cosmetic variations the Clones had affected.  As far as he knew, none of them still kept their natural colours on display like this…

Shakey squinted as he forced his eyes to focus on her.  'No, wait, she's only a child, she can't be one of them…  A Fan of theirs perhaps?'

The Clones were successful musicians, and many Fans were imitating their appearance.  'No, wait… that was… what?  Fifty years ago?  In the Twenties?'

Confused by time and senility, he asked, "Which one are you, my dear?"

"I am the one who will take you home," she quietly replied.

"Take me home?" Shakey repeated, not grasping the meaning of her words, "There must be some mistake dear, I won't leave this room again…  The doctors said so…"

Tears trickled down the girl's cheeks.

"Oh there, there!  Child, please don't cry…  It's all right…"

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm an old man, and my mind isn't what it used to be…"

Seeing the hurt look on the girls face brought a pain to his chest, "But if it's any good, you look like a girl I knew a long, long time ago…"

The girls face brightened, "Do you still remember her after all these years?"

"Yes…" he sighed, closing his eyes and smiling at a cherished memory, "She's one person I'll never forget…  A lovely lady she was…  Sweet and shy… Gentle… Brave…"

"D-Do you remember what happened to her?" stammered the girl.

Shakey opened his eyes and looked at her.  She had her head bowed, so it was hard to tell, but, was the girl blushing?

"Yes…" he frowned, as the memory brought back the pain back, worse this time, "…of course I do, I can't forget…"

"Did you love her?"  The girl asked, barely above a whisper.

"Oh yes!  What wasn't to love?"

"Did you ever tell her you loved her?"

"No…  I was too shy, too unsure of myself…  Besides, in the time I knew her, I never knew her feelings for me…" the feeling of regret had become a sore tightness in his chest.

"Did you ever find out?"

"Oh yes… but too late, too late…  She… went away…" the tightness in his chest began to cramp painfully.

Shakey suddenly turned to the girl, a sense of urgency in his look and voice, "Child, please take some advice from an old fool…"

He spoke quickly, trying to force understanding into her through his words.

"If you love someone, let them know, it doesn't matter if they love you in return or not, for it's more important to be ABLE to love another, than merely accept the love of another…"

Tears gleamed in his eyes, "And if you never tell them…" he gasped as the chest pains bit deep, "…it's hard to live wondering what might have been, if only you'd been brave enough…"

"So…" she leaned over him, "If I love someone, I should tell them?"

"Yes dear, and don't put it off, I remember when I was young, and I thought I had forever…" he grimaced in pain, from memory and chest cramp, "…but I didn't, and the chance left me…"

"In that case…" said the girl, sitting on the edge of his bed, "I will take your advice, while I have the chance…"

She brought her face close to his and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to know, I love you," she said.

"Me?" Shakey asked in pain-addled confusion, "Why would you love me?"

"Because regardless of what you thought of yourself, you cared for me, you shared with me, and you dared give me reason to live…"

Shakey was in pain, badly confused, and a little concerned…  This girl, there was something not quite right about all of this, but he couldn't say just what…

A hallucination perhaps?  The doctors had said his mind would 'wander' towards the 'end'.

"You don't fully remember, do you?" she stated sadly, "Perhaps this will help…"

She put her arms around him and hugged him.

Shakey started in surprise as he felt her touch.  This was an hallucination?

The girl relaxed her hug, and laid her head against his shoulder, still holding him, not letting him go.

Shakey reached his trembling arms up and cradled the girl, much as he had cradled his great grandchildren when they had come to see him.

His breath was ragged now as strong pains lanced through his chest.

Should he call a nurse?  No, if this was death, it was a D--N sight better than some he'd faced in his life, and if he had to die now, at least he had a girl in his arms that he could 'make-believe' was a loved one, lost long ago…

No, he wouldn't bother the Nurse…

The girl spoke softly, "Do you remember when you first saw this girl?"

"Yes…" he gasped, out of breath, "she was hurt, and I haa-had…" his voice failed.

"But didn't you see her before that, at the train station, standing in the street watching you?"

Shakey's eyes went wide…  He'd never told anyone about that!

He looked at the girl in his arms, at the sweet smile he'd seen too few times when she'd been alive…

"R-Rave…" his heart beat a fading counterpoint to the monitor alarms.

"You still remember me!" she cried, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

She bent forward, and kissed him innocently on his lips, as all around them, one by one, the monitors 'flat lined'.

When the Medical staff arrived, there was nothing they could do, except write up the paperwork, and advise the next-of-kin.

The body was cremated, and the ashes stored in the family shrine.

The marker for Aesir's empty grave was altered to include Shakey's name as well.

Eventually, people stopped coming to pay their respects…

======================================================================

Here ends the story of Shakey Atari…

======================================================================

Fragment - Kinder Garden (2103)

On the outskirts of the city, there was a field of grave markers.  Most were grave markers in name only, as no body lay beneath their monument.

Far from these reminders of lives lived, and now long gone, was a lush wooded field, near where a stream flowed into the ocean through a sandy beach…

Here, a group of toddlers played, watched over by their guardians.

Among the happy tots, was one brown haired chap who'd just fallen over, and banged his knee.  As tots are wont to do, he began to wail…

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up as a familiar figure bent to tend his wounds.  Cradled in pale arms, he was taken indoors, bandaged, and comforted, by one whose love for him he was assured of.

"…he okay?" came a small voice from the doorway.  A red haired girl, with a blue haired one beside her, stood watching with worried faces.

"Yes," replied the gentle voice of their blue-haired comforter, "He will be fine, you can come and stay with him if you like…"

"okay," answered the child, as friends went to friend.

Rave stood silently, smiling serenely, at the sight of the three young children.

Despite all her powers, and what some misguided people thought, she was not God.

She could not give life to those already dead.  She could not even help 'create' life as any normal woman could…

She could extend her own life.  Indefinitely, if need be.  She could not do the same for her friends.  And without friends, who would want to live forever?

They had all left her, eventually.

Disease, Injury…  All died…

Where possible, she tried to ease their final passage from this world, and perhaps retain some small token of their self within her own.

She knew them now.

She'd shared their lives.

All their secret hopes and dreams.

She loved them all.

Through them she had lived, as once she thought she never would.

But as she knew their Joys, she also knew their Pains…

Pains caused by lies, deceits, and cruel injustices no mortal hand could ever right.

There was little she could do to heal past wrongs.

But she had tried…

For the sake of one who was 'all' to her…

And for other friends she held in memories dear…

This current project had taken patience, over many long decades, but now…

Now they lived again…

Shakey, Aesir, Rave#2, Mazurka, Ritzy and the others.

Clones themselves now, their minds and bodies fresh and innocent of all the pain that went before, and the fear-filled memories they once had.

As the Rave Clones spent golden years tending their OWN substitute children, they often wondered if Dr Akatlover had felt like this…

======================================================================

- - - THE END OF ALTERED LIVES - - -

======================================================================

Author's Final Ramble (???) – There is a quote I read once, in the back of a comic book, it goes something like this…

'Yet, never one door shuts, but another opens, and the road goes ever on…'

Real Life, is insisting that I devote my attentions elsewhere.  Since I don't know when or IF I'll get a chance to finish these stories, I'm putting what I've done so far up on the Internet.

I had fun writing what I have of Altered Lives…  And while I don't know if I'll ever get time to finish the story, 'filling in the blanks' between these segments or not, I'm happy with what I have been able to get done.

Thank You All for reading, and for now at least, Good Night!

Yours, DBM – Monday, 12 May 2003 AD.

From Somewhere in Australia, the Land of Tree-Hugging Funnelwebs.

======================================================================


End file.
